Era uma vez em Bollywood
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Era uma vez uma fábrica de sonhos onde uma jovem atriz se apaixona por um rapaz pobre e um galã temperamental não consegue admitir que ama sua colega de faculdade. Isto é Dragon Ball, mas também é Bollywood.
1. Chapter 1

**Era uma vez em Bollywood**

**Capitulo 1 – Do ladakiyaan (Duas meninas) **

As pessoas do ocidente não sabem, mas Bollywood não é um lugar, embora, se você estiver como turista a Mumbai, guias fajutos possam te garantir que podem te levar até "Os estúdios de Bollywood", porque é lá, na periferia de Mumbai, nos estúdios das pequenas ou grandes produtoras, que funciona a fábrica de sonhos que produz mais de 400 filmes por ano. São esses filmes que enchem de drama, alegria, dor, romance e esperança a vida de mais de 1 bilhão de indianos (e outro tanto de não-indianos).

Foi num dos estúdios da periferia de Mumbai, no ano de 1997 que essa história começou, com uma garotinha de 5 anos, de longos cabelos negros divididos em duas tranças e pele clara, assistindo uma filmagem, encantada, sentada numa cadeira de estúdio, extremamente comportada e fascinada, porque sua mãe estava lá, sob as intensas luzes do estúdio, usando um lindo sári vermelho e dourado, pronta para ouvir o comando do diretor e começar uma cena de dança. De repente, sua mãe disse, um tanto mau humorada:

– Mas onde é que o maldito está?

Chichi, a menininha, olhou em volta, com uma carinha zangada, e viu seu pai, o diretor, se aproximar do assistente e perguntar alguma coisa. Sua mãe aguardava, de braços cruzados, exatamente na sua marcação, com uma expressão severa no belo rosto. Kyra Cutelo era uma estrela cujo nome nos cartazes sempre garantia uma enorme bilheteria para qualquer filme, contanto que ela estivesse acompanhada de seu "par perfeito e alma gêmea", o ator fanfarrão, porém muito querido pelo público, Raaja Vegeta.

Chichi nascera ouvindo a mãe reclamar de Raaja todos os dias para o pai, por isso mesmo, não suportava o arrogante galã que sempre dividia a cena com ela. Se na tela brilhavam juntos, fora dela mal se suportavam, e não tinham sequer uma relação de amizade. Mas a verdade é que o público só os aceitava em par, e nenhuma tentativa de nenhum deles estrelar filmes com outros atores jamais funcionara tão bem quanto os dois juntos em termos de bilheteria.

De repente, a porta do estúdio abriu-se e Raaja entrou. Ele era um homem de cabelos escuros e pele morena que fazia muitas mulheres suspirarem com seu rosto bonito e porte físico impressionante, porque ele era alto para um indiano, povo conhecido por ter pessoas de estatura mediana ou baixa. Ele trazia um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto e vinha acompanhado por um garotinho emburrado, de uns sete anos, que andava de braços cruzados atrás do pai.

– Isso são horas, Vegeta? – disse Kyra, muito mau humorada. – estou pronta há séculos. E você está fedendo a bebida.

– Ah, me desculpe, Kyra – ele disse, rindo – Eu confesso que tomei uns uísques no café da manhã... é que a mãe do garoto e me deixou novamente e eu não tinha com quem deixar o pirralho. Mais uma vez, aliás...

– O quê? De novo?

– Pior, dessa vez é porque ela está grávida... mas pensa que eu não sei. Daqui a pouco ela volta.

– Coitadinho – disse Kyra, autenticamente comovida porque sabia que o menino já devia ter testemunhado um sem-número de brigas entre Raaja e sua instável esposa, Fasha Sadala, cantora e herdeira daquele estúdio, uma mulher fragilizada e depressiva que separava e voltava para o marido constantemente. – Venha, querido – ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele – vou deixar você ali com Chichi. Vocês podem depois brincar juntos.

O garoto olhou para Kyra, emburrado, e disse:

– Não vou a lugar nenhum e não quero brincar com aquela guria irritante. Vou ficar aqui mesmo onde estou.

Raaja revirou os olhos e disse:

– Garoto, sente lá do lado da outra pirralha porque eu não estou com paciência para suas malcriações hoje. Se a sua mãe não fosse uma louca, tinha levado você com ela... senta o rabo lá naquela cadeira e me deixa em paz. Preciso trabalhar para pagar seus malditos videogames.

O menino olhou para o pai, ainda emburrado e então aceitou a mão de Kyra, que olhou feio para Raaja, antes de dizer:

– Se continuar tratando seu filho assim, Vegeta, ele nunca vai respeitá-lo. Você não vai ser maior que ele para sempre, viu? Venha, querido – ela disse suavemente.

Ela sentou o menino ao lado de Chichi, que o olhou com uma expressão condescendente. Ele olhou para ela emburrado e disse:

– Sua mãe é uma chata.

– Você é que é chato. Ela é maior estrela de Bollywood, Kyra Cutelo.

– Meu pai diz que ela é uma bruxa.

– Seu pai, aquele lá? – ela apontou para Raaja com o queixo e Vegeta fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Minha mãe diz que ele é um imprestável. E que a sua mãe é uma coitada por aturá-lo.

– Sua mãe não sabe de nada.

– E seu pai também não.

A gravação estava a ponto de começar, depois que Raaja estava devidamente vestido e maquiado quando um assistente de diretor gritou:

– Acudam aqui que as crianças estão brigando!

Kyra olhou na direção onde deixara o pequeno Vegeta e deu um grito. Ele e Chichi estavam embolados no chão, trocando socos e mordidas, e ela correu, junto com as demais pessoas, até os dois, segurando Chichi, que continuou tentando acertar o menino com os pés, enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar do pai e partir para cima da menina.

– Chichi Cutelo! – gritou Kyra – que modos são esses?

– Esse nojento, _maan _(mamãe)!. Ele quem começou, puxando meu cabelo! Eu vou dar na cara dele!

– Você disse que meu pai é um bêbado! Eu vou te mostrar só uma coisa, sua pirralha metida!

– Ela não está errada, moleque! – disse Raaja – como é que você parte para uma briga como essa com uma menina?

O garoto olhou feio para o pai e disse, sério:

– Você também já bateu na minha mãe!

Raaja pegou ele pelo colarinho e disse:

– Eu nunca fiz isso, seu mentiroso. Sente-se aí e não crie mais problemas. Eu devia te mandar para um colégio interno. E não estou certo se é não isso que vou fazer em breve... fique quieto e não me crie mais problemas!

Kyra levou Chichi para longe do pequeno Vegeta e disse a ela:

– Ei, porque precisou socar e morder o garoto?

– Ele te chamou de bruxa e disse que eu era insuportável, mamãe – ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos – eu odeio ele. Não quero ficar do lado dele!

– Não diga isso, não é bonito uma mocinha falar algo assim. – ela acariciou o rosto da pequena e disse – você não deve odiá-lo, ele é apenas um menino, vocês deveriam ser amigos.

– A senhora odeia o senhor Raaja. Não é amiga dele, porque eu deveria ser amiga do filho insuportável dele?

– Não, eu não odeio o pai dele... – ela disse, e viu Raaja, de braços cruzados no meio do set fazer um gesto como se ela estivesse criando problemas – Tá, eu não gosto dele e o acho irresponsável. Mas faço tudo para manter isso longe de mim, querida. É isso que uma estrela faz, e um dia você vai ser uma. – ela levantou-se e deu um bejio no alto da cabeça de Chichi – fique aí quietinha e assista a gravação, ignore o menino chato e olhe só para a mamãe. Temos que terminar tudo hoje, por causa da moção. Quando começar a chover vai ficar muito difícil de filmar, ok?

Chichi ficou olhando a mãe se afastar com o_ pallu_, a parte solta do sári, balançando elegantemente e desejou muito ser como ela quando crescesse. E por isso, quando o seu pai, que era o diretor, gritou "gravando" ela ficou bem quietinha e observou encantada sua mãe, que dançava e fingia cantar uma música forte e movimentada que dizia:

_Duas folhas caíram da árvore no outono _

_Dos seus galhos_

_Elas tinham visto muitas estações, mas caíram juntas_

_Para voar juntas até o vale_

_Essas folhas são corações_

_Onde estiverem, separadas vão se partir _

_Pois nasceram para ficar unidos..._

_Do coração, do fundo do coração._

**(Dil Se Re, música de A. do filme Dil se, de 1997)**

Ela olhava para Raaja sorrindo e ele devolvia, com um olhar apaixonado. Pareciam de fato um casal maravilhoso, mas, por mais que ela entendesse que sua mãe e ele não eram um casal de verdade, que apenas encenavam aquilo tudo, Chichi ficou olhando e pensou: "Quando for a minha vez eu não vou querer fazer filmes com alguém que eu deteste como a minha mãe detesta o senhor Vegeta. Eu vou achar um par a quem eu realmente ame..."

E assim, Chichi ficou ali, quietinha, pensando em como seria esse par perfeito que um dia seria seu companheiro e verdadeira alma gêmea.

Dias depois, começou a temporada das monções, e as chuvas foram muito intensas castigando toda parte ocidental da Índia, principalmente Mumbai. Mas dois meninos pobres em uniformes escolares não estavam se importando muito com isso conforme corriam pelas ruas alagadas da periferia de Mumbai, pulando por partes mais altas da rua para evitar a enchente, às vezes subindo em carros parados pelas ruas. Eles apenas queriam chegar em casa.

– Kakarotto, cuidado para não chegar perto demais da beirada do carro, você pode cair e a água te arrastar. – disse o maior, um menino forte e grande para seus dez anos, que tinha cabelos muito longos.

– Eu não vou cair, Raditz! – disse o menor, que tinha seis anos recém-completos – eu me seguro em você se perder o equilíbrio.

– Precisamos nos apressar, _maan_ deve estar apavorada. Ajeite a mochila nas costas. Não podemos perder nosso material, é muito caro, _pitah_ (papai) disse que com nosso _daada_ (vovô) doente precisamos economizar...

– Você que disse que dava tempo de chegar em casa antes da chuva! Não devíamos ter ido jogar _cricket_ no campinho...

– Eu me enganei. Aqui é mais perigoso, Kakarotto... estamos muito perto do canal.

– Tô vendo... nem tem lugar nenhum seco.

– Vamos ficar um pouco em cima desse carro para ver se a chuva para e a água baixa um pouco. – disse Raditz – qualquer coisa a gente volta e tenta dar a volta pelo morro, ou pede ajuda ao professor Kame, que mora aqui perto.

– Ai ai. Tô com uma fome danada. Será que a mamãe fez _palak paneer? _

– Pode ser, mas vamos é tomar uma bronca antes do jantar – disse Raditz, olhando preocupado para o céu, que não dava pista de diminuir a fúria. De repente, ele sentiu Kakaroto cutucando-o e olhou. – o que é?

– Olha lá, _bhaee _(irmão)... não é uma menina?

Raditz olhou para o lugar para onde Kakarotto apontava e viu uma menina presa em cima de uma árvore, na parte mais alagada da rua. Podia se ver que havia um carro parado quase embaixo de onde ela estava. Ele ficou olhando para ver se havia alguma forma de chegar até lá. Viu que podia, pulando aqui e ali, sempre por cima dos carros parados, chegar até o capô do carro.

– Você fica aqui, Kakarotto!

Com muita habilidade, Raditz pulou de um a outro capô de carro, quase escorregando mais de uma vez, até onde a garotinha, que ele viu que chorava e tremia, estava. Ela era pequena e tinha um cabelo muito azul amarrado em duas maria-chiquinhas e olhos do mesmo tom. Raditz reconheceu imediatamente que ela usava roupas que pareciam muito caras e tinha uma mochila cor de rosa nas costas. Devia ser de família rica.

– Oi! – ele disse – como é seu nome?

A garota olhou para ele como se não conseguisse entende-lo e ele repetiu:

– Como é seu nome?

– Quem é você? Meu pai disse que ia conseguir ajuda e que eu ficasse na árvore... mas ele e minha mãe sumiram. Você é ajuda? – o hindi que ela falava era inseguro, como se não fosse sua língua materna e ela parecia procurar as palavras antes de falar.

– Eu sou o Raditz, e aquele lá – ele apontou para o irmão, que acenou de longe – é meu irmãozinho Kakarotto. Nós vamos achar os seus pais. Mas você não pode ficar aí em cima, vamos levar você para a nossa casa, tá bem? Meu pai é policial e vai achar seu pai e sua mãe.

A menina sorriu e pareceu se animar. Então disse:

– Está bem! Eu vou com vocês...

Ela deu a mão que Raditz estendia e ele a segurou nas costas conforme foi pulando de carro em carro, até onde Kakarotto estava. De repente, o irmão disse:

– Oi, menina estranha do cabelo azul.

A menina fez um beicinho como quem ia chorar e Raditz deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Kakarotto, que chiou.

– Não ligue pra esse bobão. Você não disse seu nome, menininha.

– Bulma – ela disse, timidamente. A gente vai ficar aqui na chuva? Na árvore eu me molhava menos.

– Não – disse Raditz – nós vamos para a nossa casa. Kakarotto, dá a mão para ela. Nós vamos pular ali – ele apontou um muro – do outro lado é a casa do professor Kame e ele pode nos ajudar.

Ele ajudou as duas crianças menores a passar do carro para o muro e então ele mesmo subiu. O outro lado do muro, de fato, era cimentado e, como o quintal era mais alto do que a rua onde estavam, não estava alagado. Raditz ajudou os dois a descerem e gritou:

– Professor, Kame, professor, Kame, pulamos o seu muro!

Um velho careca veio de dentro da casa e gritou:

– Poderoso Lord Ganesha! Vocês estavam na rua que dá no canal? Que perigo, crianças. Que perigo.

– Nós achamos que dava para passar – disse Raditz – mas parece que encheu tudo!

– Professor, achamos uma menina de cabelo azul em cima de uma árvore. – Disse o pequeno Kakarotto, e o velho viu a menininha, que se escondeu atrás de Raditz.

– Pelos deuses... o que ela estava fazendo ali?

– Não sabemos. Vamos levar ela para a nossa casa, nosso pai pode descobrir alguma coisa – disse Raditz – ela disse que os pais dela a deixaram ali e foram pedir ajuda...

– Hum... complicado. Mas vamos ver. Vou ligar para a mãe de vocês e avisar que estão aqui. Querem um _chaay _quentinho?

O professor ligou para a mãe dos meninos, que apareceu lá tão logo a chuva baixou, gritando:

– Vocês dois ainda vão matar a sua pobre mãe do coração! – a mulher de baixa estatura e cabelos arrepiados entrou na casa como um furacão, puxando os dois meninos pela orelha – eu já disse um milhão de vezes, corram para casa assim que acabarem a escola, antes que a chuva da monção comece!

– Aiai _maan_, foi o Raditz, ele queria jogar cricket no campinho, depois passamos perto do cinema porque eu queria saber se tem algum novo filme de ação do senhor Rish Kapoor ou do Govinda... ai ai larga, _maan_! – gritava Kakarotto.

– É verdade isso, Raditz? – ela virou-se para o maior, que engoliu em seco e o professor Kame a interrompeu:

– Gine, querida, não brigue tanto com os meninos... veja, eles encontraram essa menina perdida... acho que fizeram uma boa ação trazendo-a... o Bardock pode descobrir os pais e...

– Ah, Krishna amado... que belos cabelos azuis... – ela disse, virando-se para a pequena Bulma, que a encarou com os olhos azuis arregalados – Gine aproximou-se e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos dizendo – ela deve ser estrangeira... não é comum por aqui esse cabelo e esses olhos tão azuis...

A menina olhou assustada para Gine, mas gostou dela. Quando a mãe dos meninos a abraçou e disse que iriam achar os pais dela, ela se abraçou a ela com força e pensou que era alguém em quem poderia confiar.

Por três dias, Bardock, o pai dos garotos, procurou pistas ou notícias sobre a menina ou seus pais. Então, num registro de hotel e depois, com o confronto de fotos e registros médicos de dois corpos que apareceram no rescaldo da enchente, descobriu a pior coisa que poderia se imaginar.

Os pais de Bulma haviam morrido. Eles eram pesquisadores estrangeiros radicados na Índia e não moravam ali, mas em Goa, do outro lado da Índia. Tinham se registrado num hotel de Mumbai com a filha quatro dias antes e alugado um carro que deveria ter sido entregue na tarde em que caíra a chuva da enchente, mas não havia nenhuma pista do que estavam fazendo em Mumbai. Se havia alguma passagem comprada para voltarem ao seu país de origem ou mesmo para Goa, ninguém sabia. Ele telefonou para a delegacia de Goa que tentou diligências, mas as poucas pessoas que lembravam do casal diziam que eles eram reservados e quase não recebiam visitas, estavam ali há três ou quatro anos numa casa alugada.

Bardock desconfiou da partida repentina do casal de Goa, mas não havia nada suspeito. Eles eram ingleses, tinham passaportes com os nomes de todos, inclusive o da menina: Bulma Burifs. Os pais eram Shorts e Penny Burifs Ele recebeu uma mala com os pertences deles, incluindo outras roupas da menina e algumas fotos e mais nada. Havia um caderno cheio de anotações e desenhos incompreensíveis que estavam na mochila da menina, mas Bardock não o entregou às autoridades, porque a menina se agarrava ao caderno dizendo que era do pai.

– Você vai ter que entregar a menina para as autoridades, Bardock – disse Toma Singh, o inspetor que havia investigado o caso junto com ele, consternado – e como ela não tem parentes, nem os registros de Goa dão nenhuma pista sobre isso, acho que ela vai parar em um orfanato... uma pena, sei, mas... ela é uma órfã, agora.

Bardock encarou Toma e disse:

– Eu não vou entregar aquela pobre menininha para um orfanato depois que Gine disse a ela que tudo ficaria bem.

– O que você pretende fazer, Bardock?

– Vou adotá-la. Vou agora mesmo pedir a guarda às autoridades. Mas primeiro, precisamos dar um funeral digno aos pais dela. Tem alguma pista sobre a religião deles? Não vi nenhuma informação sobre isso...

– Bom... – Toma olhou a ficha e disse – moravam em Goa, certo? Pelo que está marcado aqui, são anglicanos.

– Nossa... nunca conheci um anglicano na vida, mas também, nunca saí daqui de Mumbai... – disse Bardock. – descubra como é um funeral deles.

– Quem vai pagar por isso, Bardock?

– Ora, quem? Eu. Posso não ter rios de dinheiro, mas não vou permitir que os pais biológicos da minha filha adotiva sejam enterrados como indigentes ou cremados nos preceitos que não são os de sua religião!

– São muçulmanos que não aceitam cremação – riu-se Toma, que seguia o Sikh, uma denominação religiosa indiana conhecida pelos cabelos longos escondidos num turbante e as barbas e bigodes bastos sempre muito bem cuidados.

– Que seja. Vamos dar a eles o funeral adequado para a sua crença, seja ela qual for!

Foi ele quem deu a notícia à pequena. Bardock era um homem de aparência severa, no meio da casa dos trinta anos. Tinha cabelos escuros e arrepiados, que pareciam ser uma marca de sua família, e uma cicatriz no rosto, de um antigo confronto com criminosos, tempos antes. Como quase todo policial de Mumbai, ele tinha um bem cuidado bigode, preto como seus cabelos.

– Então, pequena... – ele disse, olhando nos olhos azuis, sentindo pena daquela inocência que transparecia nos olhinhos azuis dela – seu papai e sua mamãe não conseguiram ajuda... e parece que a água carregou eles. Infelizmente, eles não vão voltar.

Ela o olhou, com aqueles olhos enormes e muito azuis e ele viu a compreensão e a tristeza tomando o bonito rosto da menina, cujos olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

– Meu papai e minha mamãe... eles morreram?

– Infelizmente, sim...

A menina o abraçou, chorando e gritou:

– E agora, tio Bardock? O que vai acontecer comigo? – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rostinho inocente, partindo o coração de Bardock, que não era muito bom nessas situações. De repente, a esposa veio em seu socorro e pegou Bulma, tomando-a no colo e a consolando num abraço quente e amoroso:

– Ah, minha pequena _neelam _(jóia de safira), minha safira da coroa de Khrishna... infelizmente às vezes os deuses tem seus próprios caprichos...Eu e o Bardock seremos seu papai e sua mamãe, agora, minha menininha... por favor, chore à vontade, mas saiba que vamos amá-la como se fosse nossa filha de verdade.

Bulma chorou muito, mas, aos poucos, as palavras doces de Gine foram entrando em sua mente e coração e ela foi, aos poucos, se acalmando e chorando de mansinho. De repente, disse, baixinho:

– Então... posso te chamar de _maan_ em vez de Tia Gine?

– Sim, minha florzinha de lótus, pode – disse Gine, ela mesma com lágrimas nos olhos – claro que pode. Mas primeiro vamos mandar seus pais para o céu, como manda a religião que eles seguiam.

– Ok – disse Bulma. – Mais uma coisa, _maan_...

– O quê?

– Quem é Krishna?

Depois do enterro, Bulma ficou muitos dias tristinha. Ela foi matriculada na mesma escola que Raditz e Kakarotto, mas, no primeiro dia, sentou-se uniformizada num canto, apavorada, antes de sair com eles para a escola. Os dois irmãos se aproximaram e Raditz disse, sentando ao seu lado:

– Está com medo de ir para escola, Bulma?

– Estou... mas é engraçado. Não me lembro bem de ter ido a nenhuma escola... não me lembro direito o que é uma escola.

\- Mas você tinha uma mochila nas costas e tinha um caderno dentro dela, lembra?

\- A mochila era minha... o caderno acho que foi meu pai quem colocou lá antes da gente sair de casa. Não a casa aqui, a outra casa que a gente tinha...

– Bom – disse Goku, sentando-se do outro lado – talvez você nunca tenha ido a uma escola... eu comecei a ir esse ano. – ele sorriu – agora tenho 6!

– Não sei... – ela disse – mas então vamos ficar na mesma escola?

– Sim – disse Raditz – eu sou mais velho, mas você e o Kakarotto vão estudar juntos.

– E você vai ser a única menina de cabelo azul na escola! – sorriu Kakarotto – _Bhaee_, você acha que vão implicar com ela por isso?

– Se implicarem eu dou uma surra – Raditz era conhecido por ser valente e destemido – ninguém vai mexer com a minha pequena _bahaan _(irmãzinha). Ouviu, Bulminha? Você é nossa bahaan, nossa caçula. Nós sempre vamos te proteger.

– Sempre – ecoou Kakarotto.

Diante do sorriso franco dos dois novos irmãos, Bulma levantou-se e foi para a escola com eles. Não havia o que temer.

Muito longe dali, um homem relatava a outro:

– Então, _Don_ Freeza... nós os pegamos, pareceu acidente da monção... Mas infelizmente não achamos as anotações... eles estavam com os documentos falsos, foram enterrados com outros nomes que não são os deles... mas eles estavam com a filha, e não a achamos. Pode ser que as anotações estivessem com ela...

– E porque ela está viva e não morta?

– Não a achamos no meio da chuva... e quem a encontrou foi um policial. É uma menininha de 5 ou 6 anos... não sabe de nada e nem vai dar problemas... e se ela tivesse sido mandada para um orfanato poderíamos ir atrás dela... mas foi adotada, entende? Por esse policial.

O homem, que usava um rabo de cavalo e era bonito, levou um tapa de Freeza, o chefe, que era um sujeito baixo e calvo com cara de poucos amigos, usando um terno inteiramente branco com uma gravata roxa e um grande anel de ouro com uma pedra de granada incrustada no anelar esquerdo.

– Isso é por você e os outros serem incompetentes... Mas a garota não interfere em nada nos nossos planos. Então vamos deixar assim... e ela está em Mumbai. Nunca vai sequer imaginar que seu pai biológico tinha trabalhado para mim, e se ninguém por aqui sabe quem são os Briefs, está tudo certo. Quando saíram há três anos da Inglaterra eles não disseram que vinham para a Índia por causa do nosso acordo de sigilo. Ela provavelmente vai receber outro nome, ninguém vai associá-la a eles e muito menos a nós. Deixa quieto, Zarbon, deixa quieto... em algum momento as anotações sobre as cápsulas vão aparecer.

– Está bem – disse o homem, esfregando o rosto onde levara o tapa e saindo.

Não era muito bom contrariar o _Don_, e ele sabia bem disso.

Notas:

Todos os títulos de capítulos desta história estão em hindi. Um pequeno capricho. Alguns são títulos de músicas ou de filmes, mas o capítulo 1 é uma exceção porque não achei nenhuma referência que pudesse se encaixar na história. Menina – Ladakee, que soa como "Laarqui" no singular e Laarquian no plural. Como a história quase toda gira em torno do que acontece com Chichi e Bulma ao longo dos 20 anos seguintes, Do Ladakyaan é o título que se refere a essas duas meninas.

Kyra não é um nome muito comum em hindi, ainda mais grafado com y, mas é um nome próprio que significa "raio de sol". Escolhi este nome para a mãe da Chichi por achar que seria bonito.

Já Raaja, que é o nome do pai do Vegeta, significa simplesmente "Rei" em sânscrito, a forma antiga do hindi. O pai da Chichi, que também é um rei no original se chama King, que, por incrível que pareça, é um nome próprio na Índia, graças à influência inglesa.

Maan – mamãe; Pitah – Papai; Daada – vovô; usarei eventualmente alguns tratamentos familiares em hindi, mas sempre que aparecer pela primeira vez num capítulo colocarei a tradução num parêntese logo a seguir.

Cricket é o esporte nacional indiano, herdado dos ingleses, que se joga numa formação semelhante ao baseball, mas com tacos diferentes. O maior

Palak Paneer é um prato típico hindu que consiste em um bolas de massa de queijo ensopadas ao molho de espinafre, é servido com o pão típico indiano (que se chama naan ou chapati, dependendo da região da Índia). É um prato vegetariano muito popular em Mumbai, onde é feito com queijo de cabra caseiro. O paneer, queijo indiano caseiro bem ácido, à base de leite de vaca ou cabra, é a base de muitas receitas da culinária hindu.

Neelan, como a Gine chama a Bulma, é um nome próprio indiano que significa safira ou azulada. Neela, puramente, significa "azul".

Uma breve explicação: nos filmes indianos, os atores raramente cantam realmente, a maioria é dublada por cantores profissionais. Por isso Kyra e Raaja fingem cantar.

Quando aparecerem músicas em hindi na história, sempre aparecerão traduzidas. Dil Se Re (do fundo do coração), do filme Dil se (do coração), é uma música que fala de almas gêmeas, conceito obsessivamente presente no cinema indiano. O filme Dil se conta a história de um rapaz que, estando com o casamento arranjado, se apaixona (e é correspondido) por uma jovem da Caxemira, que na verdade é uma terrorista numa missão suicida. O clipe, do filme de 1997: watch?v=YwfCMvo19s8

"Don" é um título usado para criminosos na Índia, e veio de um filme, "Don", filmado em 1978 com Amithab Bacchan no papel principal, um chefe mafioso chamado "Don". Junto com Deewar (o muro) e Sholay (brasas) são os três filmes que definiram o estereótipo do "bravo jovem indiano", personagem másculo recorrente nos filmes de Bollywood. Don teve uma refilmagem em 2006 com Sharukh Khan no papel de Don, que ele reprisou em Don 2, de 2011. É um exemplo perfeito do filme indiano do gênero masala, que mistura drama, ação, comédia e romance.

A Índia é majoritariamente hindu, mas há muitas religiões que são professadas no subcontinente indiano, como o Islamismo e o Jaina, uma versão mais ascética e rígida do hinduísmo. No capítulo o Toma, companheiro de trabalho de Bardock, aparece como um Sikh, uma religião que surgiu da união ideológica do Islamismo com o Hinduísmo professada no livro Adi Granth, escrito pelo guru do Sikhismo, Baba Nanak. A crença central do Sikhismo é a tolerância e a igualdade, e na Índia o Sikh tende a agir como moderador nos conflitos entre a maioria hindu e os muçulmanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Maahi ve, Maahi ve... (Meu amor, meu amor) **

**_Mumbai, abril de 1999 _**

Muitas estrelas de Bollywood morreram ainda jovens. Madhubala morreu de uma doença cardíaca incurável aos 36 anos, no auge de uma carreira de sucesso; Meena Kumari terminou de filmar _Pakheezah_ e faleceu por problemas decorrentes do alcoolismo, aos 38 anos; Smita Patil faleceu aos 31 anos ao dar à luz seu primeiro filho. Nutan e Nargis morreram já não tão jovens, ambas na casa dos 50 anos, porém, suas mortes foram dolorosas e sentidas... Todas, algumas das maiores estrelas, foram choradas, lembradas por anos e anos depois de seus desaparecimentos.

Mas ninguém estava preparado para a morte de Kyra Cutelo aos 33 anos e para a tragédia que se seguiu depois.

Era a temporada de filmagem pós-Holi, o festival das cores, e ela estava filmando mais um romance em parceria com Raaja Vegeta, uma nova história de amor baseada num romance clássico do século XIX, "Maahi-ve, Maahi-ve". Ela era a linda cortesã por quem o Marajá se apaixona, num filme que havia sido planejado 25 anos antes para outra atriz, que morrera jovem sem chegar a filmar a história.

Chichi estava na escola e King Cutelo, que dirigia a esposa em mais um filme, tinha saído cedo para preparar as filmagens e ela pegou seu carro conversível, uma Ferrari 1995, vermelha, e saiu rumo aos estúdios Sadala. Kyra não era uma má motorista e nem era de correr muito, mas, numa curva da estrada que levava da sua casa, na famosa praia de Chowpatty até o estúdio, na periferia Oeste de Mumbai, ela colidiu de frente com um caminhão que fazia uma ultrapassagem perigosa na contra-mão.

Raaja Vegeta estava a caminho do estúdio, atrasado como sempre. Ele andava mais tranquilo que antigamente. Sua esposa Fasha voltara para casa e dera à luz o pequeno Tarble, segundo filho do casal, e ele, cansado das indisciplinas do pequeno Vegeta Jr., mandara o menino para um colégio interno prestigiadíssimo no rico município vizinho, Navi Mumbai. Mas isso seria até os 11 anos, quando o enviaria para outro colégio interno ainda mais caro e exclusivo, em Londres ou na Suíça, de onde ele só voltaria – se voltasse – aos 18 ou 22, dependendo se faria ou não faculdade na Europa. A vida dele já estava toda decidida pelo pai.

Raaja havia acabado de deixar a estrada que seguia para o norte depois da praia de Juhu, onde ele morava, quando o trânsito parou de vez e ele buzinou, irritado. Foi quando um pedestre no meio da multidão que se acumulava no caminho até o acidente o reconheceu:

– Veja, veja! – gritou o homem – é o senhor Raaja Vegeta! – ele tentou virar o rosto e não ser reconhecido, puxando os óculos escuros mais para cima, quando ouviu o homem completar – céus, que choque será para ele perder sua grande estrela...

Raaja olhou para o homem, assustado, e baixou o vidro da sua enorme Land Rover preta e perguntou:

– Do que você está falando, criatura?

– É ela, senhor, é ela... a nossa grande estrela, Kyra Cutelo... é ela que está lá na frente, debaixo daquele caminhão...

Raaja saltou do carro imediatamente. Ele correu os 500 metros que o separavam do acidente com o coração aos saltos. Os bombeiros e paramédicos acabavam de tirar Kyra do que sobrara da Ferrari. As pessoas quando o reconheciam, abriam caminho. Kyra estava ensanguentada, seus belos e longos cabelos pretos tinham precisado ser cortados para retirá-la das ferragens do acidente.

– Ela está viva? – ele perguntou aos paramédicos – ela vai sobreviver?

O homem reconheceu o grande astro e disse, num tom bem baixo:

– O estado dela é desesperador... sabemos quem o senhor é. Pode entrar em contato com o marido dela? Pode ser que não haja tempo sequer para uma despedida...

– Ah, poderoso Krishna! – ele disse, e pegou o seu imenso celular para ligar imediatamente para Cutelo, que, alheio àquilo tudo terminava a preparação para as filmagens finais da produção. Celulares não eram tão comuns nem funcionavam tão bem na Mumbai de 1999, mas depois de um tempo, ele conseguiu sinal e o diretor atendeu – Cutelo, houve um acidente – as pessoas em volta choravam ouvindo o desespero do grande astro – Kyra, Cutelo, Kyra sofreu um acidente...

– Diga a ele que a estamos levando para o Hospital Nanavati– disse o paramédico – mande-o ir direto para lá.

Ele disse as instruções para o marido da estrela e soube que, por ser parente, não poderia ir na ambulância ao lado dela. Ele então perguntou a um dos paramédicos se ela estava consciente e ele disse que talvez, não era tão provável.

– Deixe-me despedir dela...

Os paramédicos consentiram, e ele segurou a mão de Kyra, que já olhava o vazio, perdida entre o mundo dos vivos e o dos mortos. Raaja Vegeta então debruçou-se sobre ela e sussurrou ao seu ouvido, achando que ninguém ouviria:

– Maahi ve, Maahi ve... por que me deixou?

Kyra apertou os dedos de Raaja e seus olhos se encontraram por um instante, antes dela fechar os dela para sempre.

Os paramédicos se entreolharam, cientes do escândalo que seria se aquela cena vazasse, e correram para levá-la para dentro da ambulância. Raaja voltou, arrasado, para seu carro, mas em vez de seguir com o carro para o hospital, deu meia volta porque queria ir para qualquer lugar deserto onde pudesse gritar de dor e desespero... porque a única mulher que ele de fato amara em toda a sua vida, sua Maahi ve (amor de uma vida), morria naquele minuto dentro de uma ambulância, a caminho de um hospital em Mumbai.

Ninguém soube quem contou, ou como aquele sussurro apaixonado vazou, mas, o fato foi que, no dia seguinte, a maior história do dia não era apenas a morte de Kyra Cutelo, mas a confissão de amor de Raaja Vegeta a ela, que estampava todos os jornais de fofocas no dia seguinte, em letras garrafais: MAAHI VE, MAAHI VE... POR QUE ME DEIXOU?

A fala não era conclusiva, e nem mesmo denunciava nada além de que Raaja Vegeta nutria sentimentos pela falecida estrela... mas a grande pergunta era: seria ele correspondido? Tudo isso manchou de cinza os funerais da estrela. O diretor King Cutelo pediu a todos compreensão e privacidade naquele momento tão delicado, mas o telefone não parava, as pessoas queriam saber, não paravam de perguntar, se ele sabia dos sentimentos de Raaja Vegeta para com a sua esposa.

E era claro que ele sabia. Há muitos anos ele sabia.

King Cutelo não era idiota. Anos antes, quando os três eram muito jovens e ele também era um ator, mas por sua aparência comum, dedicado às comédias, sempre em papéis secundários, ele trabalhara no primeiro filme que Raaja e Kyra haviam protagonizado. Raaja logo apaixonou-se por Kyra e foi intensamente correspondido. King via, com tristeza, Kyra e Raaja sempre unidos, e como os dois ainda eram adolescentes, o romance era um segredo de estado em Bollywood. Claro que King apaixonou-se por Kyra também, mas pensava que jamais a conquistaria. Foi quando se interessou por direção e foi chamado para ser assistente de um diretor querido e famoso.

Kyra e Raaja estrelavam o quarto filme juntos quando Raaja a traiu não apenas com uma, mas com várias garotas do coro. O flagrante rendeu um escândalo que ficou interno e foi totalmente abafado. Kyra, aos 19 anos, tentou imediatamente sair da produção, mas para efeito civil ela só seria maior de idade aos 21 anos, e as regras eram muito rígidas, muito severas, era impossível abandonar uma filmagem no meio do contrato, e ela engoliu o choro e a humilhação e levou o compromisso até o fim.

O filme foi um sucesso instantâneo, e Raaja achou que ela o perdoaria, mas ouviu um sonoro não quando perguntou se eles poderiam retomar o namoro. Kyra não o queria mais, e foi a vez dele amargar a dor do coração partido. O primeiro filme de King Cutelo como assistente de direção, no entanto, foi um sucesso, e ele foi escalado para dirigir um filme da dupla de ouro Raaja e Kyra. Durante as filmagens, se aproximou, com seu jeito engraçado e bonachão, da linda estrela e o improvável aconteceu: Kyra e ele casaram-se depois de um namoro tradicional, sem contato sexual, quando ela tinha 22 anos e ele 26.

Raaja jamais se perdoou por ter perdido Kyra, mas ela nunca mais o enxergou com os olhos apaixonados que tinha aos 16 anos. E para ele era uma tortura maior que todas manter-se sempre perto dela, por isso tinha o comportamento rebelde e irascível que o tornou conhecido como astro-problema.

Logo depois dos funerais e da cremação de Kyra, Cutelo o procurou. Ele estava só, retirado em sua casa na praia de Juhu, sem a mulher ou os filhos. O escândalo havia, mais uma vez, afastado Fasha dele. Suspirou ao ver Cutelo parar o carro na porta da casa. Era uma conversa dolorosa e inevitável.

– Eu vou voar até Vaaranasi, amanhã para jogar suas cinzas na escadaria do sagrado Rio Ganges, como ela sempre quis, afinal, ela era de lá... – ele disse, sem ao menos dizer bom dia – e seria bom que você fosse. Sabe que temos um avião. São menos de duas horas de viagem...

Raaja não conseguia encarar Cutelo depois de tudo ter sido revelado e disse:

– Não acha que vai ser um escândalo?

– Bem, nada pode ser pior do que já aconteceu até agora. Não sei se percebeu, mas todos pensam que você tinha um caso com minha esposa.

– Você sabe que isso é...

– Eu sei, Raaja, sei de tudo, na verdade. Por isso mesmo que eu a perdoei por nunca ter deixado de te amar, porque ela me amou mesmo apesar da paixão por você, que nunca se apagou de verdade no coração dela. – ele olhou para Raaja como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi o astro que disse:

– Eu não tentei mais nada depois que...

– Sim, eu sei que você desistiu quando ela engravidou... E é apenas por isso que quero que você vá comigo, porque você desistiu dela. Ajude-me a espalhar as cinzas dela e declare que a amou muito, mas que ela jamais o amou de volta. Vai ser bom para a sua carreira e para a minha, e vai ser melhor ainda para minha pequena Chichi, que não merece crescer com essa sombra de suspeita...

– Bem... eu o entendo. Eu o ajudarei, King.

– Vai ser difícil achar outra estrela como ela, não? Para fazer par com você.

– Sei disso, tanto que nem vou tentar. – ele olhou para o rosto de Cutelo, que parecia surpreso – eu vou migrar para a produção de filmes, já não sou tão jovem, não quero ser obrigado a contracenar com meninas novinhas. E podemos ser parceiros. Eu sou muito bom com essa coisa de dinheiro. E você é um diretor genial.

– Tem certeza, Vegeta?

– Absoluta. No momento certo, podemos lançar a sua filha como sucessora de Kyra. Ela é realmente a imagem da mãe, destinada a fazer o mesmo sucesso.

– E quando ela precisar de um par, vai ser quem? Espero que não o seu filho.

– Quem sabe? Vegeta Jr pode nem querer seguir essa carreira.

– Vamos deixar que o tempo responda. Mas é melhor não. Há muitos jovens em Bollywood, ela pode ser par com outro. Deixemos que o tempo decida.

– Isso mesmo, vamos deixar para o tempo responder.

Chichi olhava para o mar, da Baía de Mumbai, entristecida. Sua mãe era a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas agora não estava mais ali para consolá-la nos momentos tristes e nem para dar beijos ou fazer cosquinhas que a faziam rir.

Ela tinha apenas 7 anos, nenhum irmão, nenhum amigo na escola. De repente, o pai aproximou-se dela. Ele nunca havia sido como sua mãe, não era um homem carinhoso, mas estava sempre preocupado com sua pequena. Ele aproximou-se e disse:

– Minha pequena flor de lótus... eu sei como é triste.

Ela o encarou com os enormes olhos negros e disse:

– _Pitah_ (papai), a _maan_ (mamãe) amava aquele homem?

– Não, minha filha. Sua mãe não o amava. Ela amava muito a nós dois. Ele que confundia as coisas.

– Eu o odeio. Maldito.

– Não o odeie. Ele vai produzir seu primeiro filme, minha doçura...

Ela ficou olhando para o pai, intrigada. Achava que filmes eram coisas de adultos.

– Filme, _pitah_? – ela perguntou e ele sorriu.

– Nós escolhemos um grande roteirista e ele escreveu um papel especialmente para você. O nome do filme é Princesa Shanti. E você será a princesa. Vamos começar a preparar a produção e você vai estrelar quando tiver nove anos.

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados e disse:

– Então... eu vou ser como a _maan_... mas sem um senhor Raaja? É isso, _pitah_ ?

– Exatamente, pelo menos até você ter idade para ter um par romântico.

– Eu não quero um par romântico, _pitah_ . Meninos são nojentos.

– Você não terá pares românticos enquanto não crescer o suficiente.

– Ótimo – ela disse, pensando "Não quero crescer nunca".

– Você sabe o que a senhora Uranai fez hoje, minha pequena_ sitaara_ (estrela)? – ele disse, sorridente, porque queria ver sua menina sorrir pelo menos um pouco.

– Não, _pitah_ ... – ela disse, intrigada. O pai nunca comentava o menu do jantar ou do almoço.

– _Gulab Jamum_ (um doce)! – ele disse, sorrindo deliciado ao pensar nela comendo seu doce favorito. Chichi então olhou-o desconfiada e disse:

– Mas ainda não jantei, Pitah... Maan nunca me deixava comer doce antes de jantar, e só deixava eu comer doces se eu comesse algo saudável como lentilha ou couve flor...

– Minha _shahad_ (doçura), papai hoje acha que você pode comer o doce que mais gosta... e a _maan_ não vai se importar, lá de onde ela está te olhando.

– Está certo, papai... mas antes eu quero comer _chapati_ com _thali _(prato vegetariano com arroz, grão de bico, lentilha e iogurte). A comida favorita que _maan_ fazia para mim! – ela abraçou o pai, que, então, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Não tinha sido à toa que decidira chamar os filmes de "princesa Shanti (benção)". Chichi era a maior benção em sua vida, sem a qual ele não suportaria a perda da esposa.

* * *

Dois anos depois, ela estreou o primeiro filme como a princesa aventureira Shanti. E foi um sucesso imediato. Todas as meninas da Índia queriam ser como a destemida e aventureira princesa, herdeira de um reino que estava sempre ameaçado pelo vilão Kabir Shankara, interpretado pelo grande ator Piccolo Daimaoh.

O enredo poderia parecer bobinho, mas a pequena Chichi interpretava brilhantemente a menina, depois a adolescente, que derrotava sempre os planos do terrível Kabir, sempre querendo destronar seu pai, o rajá Radesh, interpretado pelo próprio pai dela, que decidiu voltar para a atuação brevemente, lembrando seus tempos de comédia, porque o rajá era extremamente engraçado.

E por sete anos ela estrelou filmes de aventura, dançando e cantando (na verdade a voz era de uma cantora bem mais velha que conseguia fazer a voz de uma criança) e cresceu em frente às câmeras.

Mas quando ela estava com 16 anos os fãs já não se contentavam em ver Shanti dançando e cantando e derrotando o velho e já cansativo vilão Kabir Shankara. Eles exigiam um romance para a jovem princesa.

E foi quando os problemas de Chichi começaram.

* * *

**_Delegacia do distrito de Sangam Nagar, Mumbai, abril de 2004 _**

Num velho computador da delegacia, o inspetor de primeira classe Bardock Saiyajin olhava um arquivo morto de um acidente ocorrido sete anos antes.

Bardock nunca aceitara completamente a ideia de que os pais biológicos de sua pequena _neelam_ (safira) como ele chamava sua adorável filha adotiva, Bulma, tinham sido simples vítimas das moções.

Um pressentimento que não o enganava dizia que havia mais, porque os pais dela haviam sido encontrados de uma forma muito suspeita... não tinham recursos forenses avançados no departamento de homicídios, mas, mais de uma vez Bardock observara as fotos dos corpos, que olhava naquele momento, agora digitalizadas, e achara que, mesmo com os corpos um pouco sujos de lama ele podia distinguir marcas no pescoço de ambos.

Marcas de estrangulamento.

Nada podia confirmar a sua suspeita, mas ela existia. Quem eram os pais de Bulma, afinal? Não eram indianos de nascimento, embora aparentemente estivessem ali desde antes do nascimento de Bulma, e apenas alguns dias antes de suas mortes, eles haviam se mudado de Goa para Mumbai. Havia algo estranho, ele podia sentir... mas não tinha certeza do que era. Ele achava que talvez estivessem fugindo de algo ou alguém. Talvez nunca soubesse, mas não era isso que o faria desistir de tentar descobrir.

Enquanto ele olhava os arquivos pela enésima vez, um outro policial perguntou:

– Bardock, esse é o caso dos pais biológicos de sua filha?

– Sim, é – disse Bardock, distraidamente.

– Ela está com quantos anos agora?

– Ela? Doze – o rosto de Bardock se iluminou num sorriso – muito inteligente, melhor aluna da turma... se não fosse por ela, Kakarotto jamais passaria de ano, sabia? Amo meu filho, mas ele é muito lerdo na escola, Bulma o ajuda muito. – ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça e rindo.

– Por que estava olhando o arquivo do acidente dos pais dela, Bardock? – o outro perguntou, quase que casualmente.

– Ah... apenas uma cisma que eu tenho, Nappa – ele riu – não é nada sério.

Ele fechou os arquivos e encerrou o acesso. Napa balançou ligeiramente a cabeça e saiu do recinto.

– Eu acho que ele tem alguma suspeita... – Nappa dizia ao telefone, horas depois, fora da delegacia.

– Isso é relevante como? – disse a voz do outro lado.

– Pode chegar no seu chefe, sabe? Uma coisa pode levar a outra.

– Entendo... você encontrou o caderno que nós te perguntamos, o caderno do homem morto?

– Não... Bardock nunca me falou em caderno nenhum, Zarbon.

– Entendo. E ele está fuçando a história dos defuntos. Isso não é algo bom.

– Então, a informação vale alguma coisa? – a voz do homem era ansiosa, cheia de ganância.

– Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não – o homem do outro lado soava vago. – não é muito auspicioso matar um policial...

– Quem falou em matar? – perguntou Nappa, nervoso. – eu só queria saber se a informação interessa...

– Se interessar, você vai saber, Nappa. Você é um bom informante.

Seis dias depois, a delegacia recebeu um chamado, Uma suposta venda de drogas próximo a pequeno conjunto habitacional, perto dali. Um lugar tranquilo, nada violento.

– Vamos, Nappa? – Bardock colocou sua pistola no coldre e se aproximou do carro – quem dirige?

– Você. – o outro disse, distraído – estou de saco cheio dessa viatura velha.

– Ok, disse Bardock... mas depois quero uma forra. Vai me pagar Samosas na barraca da rua principal quando voltarmos.

– Feito – riu Nappa. Os dois entraram no carro e partiram.

Era uma fábrica de bolsas abandonada. Tinha sido invadida numa época não muito distante, mas o dono expulsara os invasores e cercara tudo com arame farpado. Eles iriam investigar apenas por fora, não podiam entrar, não havia saído o mandado de busca em tempo hábil. Eles saltaram, não parecia nada diferente de outras vezes que haviam estado ali, por denúncias quando estava invadido.

– Denúncia falsa, provavelmente – disse Bardock, olhando para a fábrica, vendo o cadeado da entrada enferrujado e a aparência de que ninguém abria o portão há tempos. – mas podemos tentar um mandado para abrir o...

Um barulho de clique chamou a sua atenção e ele virou rapidamente, na direção de um terreno baldio bem atrás dele. Não houve tempo de reação nem para ele e nem para Nappa. Uma rajada de tiros varou os dois policiais, que caíram imediatamente. Então, um homem alto, de olhos verdes e rabo de cavalo se aproximou. Bardock ainda tentou puxar sua pistola do coldre, mas o outro foi mais rápido e atirou no seu coração, matando-o. Nappa sequer deu o mesmo trabalho. Ele havia caído morto na primeira rajada.

Mas por garantia, Zarbon, o bandido, deu um último tiro que estourou sua cabeça careca.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, num templo às margens do Rio Mith, uma mulher, duas crianças e um adolescente se preparavam para despejar nas águas as cinzas de Bardock e pediam à deusa da morte Kali que Krishna que o guiasse em direção à sua Luz, a Brahma para que o julgasse com olhos amorosos e à grande mãe Lakshimi que um dia o conduzisse de volta e fosse generosa com ele na sua nova vida.

Raditz segurava as cinzas do pai, compenetrado. Durante a cremação coubera ele, agora com 15 anos, ler os mantras, fazer a _pooja_ (oração) e ter a dolorosa tarefa de quebrar o crânio do pai na pira ardente para liberar sua alma purificada pelo fogo, porque, independente da sua pouca idade, ele era o homem mais velho da família. Agora ele via a sua mãe segurando o retrato do pai tristemente e pensava que deveria protege-la, mas sem saber muito como. Para não pensar mais nisso, Raditz deu dois passos decididos e deixou fluir para as águas as cinzas de Bardock.

O pó do que um dia fora o corpo de um pai amoroso e policial competente se misturou às águas diante dos olhos marejados de sua esposa. O filho mais velho permanecia emburrado e os dois mais novos se abraçavam, desolados. Então, a mulher levantou a cabeça, deu um beijo no retrato do marido que ela guardaria a partir daquele dia, o último em que se permitira chorar por ele e disse:

– Vamos para casa, _bachche_ (filhos), seu pai não gostaria que nós ficássemos aqui vertendo água dos olhos como os filhos desolados do grande Ganesha...

– _Maan_ – disse Raditz, preocupado – o que será de nós?

– Tem o seguro e a pensão do seu pai. E eu não tenho medo nenhum de trabalhar – ela sorriu para o filho mais velho, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em descer dos seus olhos – e não vai faltar nada para vocês. Vamos que temos ainda que andar até a estação de trem.

O menino sorriu de volta, mas não teve certeza se a mãe falava a verdade...

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Nenhum filme indiano me levou mais às lágrimas do que Paazezah, que eu cito no início do capítulo. Depois dele, Mother India e Mughal-e-Azam são os filmes indianos antigos que mais me emocionaram, e todos eles tem algo em comum: uma sofrida protagonista feminina. A mãe de Chichi é um amálgama de todas essas divas antigas de Bollywood na minha cabeça, porque muitas delas tiveram em suas vidas reais grandes dramas não muito diferentes do que começam este capítulo.

2\. A estrada que leva do centro de Mumbai até a periferia, a rodovia Oeste, sofreu reformas de modernização há alguns anos, ganhando trechos longos em pontes sobre o Mar da Arábia, braço do Oceano Índico que banha o lado Oeste do subcontinente indiano, mas em 1999 ainda tinha longos trechos em mão dupla ao longo da costa escarpada do Oeste de Mumbai. É nessa estrada, que só conheço da primeira versão do filme Don, de 1978, que imaginei o acidente.

3\. O amor de Raaja por Kyra era seu grande segredo, é Maahive é uma palavra do dialeto Punjab que é uma significa, literalmente, "Amada". A inspiração veio de uma música do filme de 2003, Kal ho naa ho, que foi meu primeiro contato com o mundo de Bollywood. Na verdade não existe nenhum romance com esse nome, foi uma invenção minha.

4\. Varanasi, às margens do Ganges, é o destino de muitos viajantes para despejar cinzas de seus parentes mortos e oferendas à deusa Ganga, encarnação divina do Ganges na religião hinduísta. É bem longe de Mumbai, cerca de 1600 km de distância. Há muitas reportagens e relatos sensacionalistas de blogs e outras fontes ocidentais falando mal de Varanasi, e dizendo que lá "o Ganges é cheio de corpos em decomposição" e outras bobagens do gênero. A verdade é que essas postagens juntam várias fotos de reportagens indianas muito gráficas de quando, eventualmente, um corpo inteiro é encontrado (normalmente fruto de algum funeral clandestino) e mostram tudo de uma vez, dando uma impressão errada de uma frequência maior do que a, de fato, ocorre. O Ganges é o rio mais poluído do mundo, mas isso não significa que Varanasi seja uma cidade onde a cada metro você vá ver um cadáver boiando no rio.

5\. Funerais indianos são longos, complicados e envolvem várias etapas, da limpeza do corpo à cremação e posterior aspersão das cinzas em águas correntes, mas eu preferi não detalhar muito os dois funerais desse capítulo. Cabe saber apenas que é um ritual presidido por homens, e, no caso de Bardock, Raditz teria essa tarefa desde o momento da preparação do corpo até o recolhimento das cinzas, e seria o único autorizado a portar a urna com as cinzas do pai até o momento da aspersão. O que para nós pode parecer um costume bárbaro, quebrar o crânio do falecido enquanto as chamas o consomem, para hindus é algo perfeitamente normal e ajuda a "purificar" a alma do falecido.

6\. Indianos gostam de doces muito aromáticos e açucarados. O que é citado nesse capítulo, o Gulab Jamum, é um doce peculiar: normalmente feito com leite, leite em pó, semolina e manteiga clarificada e aromatizado com cardamomo, depois frito e mergulhado em uma calda perfumada com anis-estrelado e água de rosas. Essa configuração de fritura + calda é comum em outros doces, como o malpua, que é também à base de leite mas tem forma de panqueca e o jaleebi, que é uma espiral de massa de grão de bico frita em manteiga clarificada e mergulhada em calda doce.

6\. O Thali é um dos pratos vegetarianos mais populares da Índia, que mistura grão de bico, lentilhas, arroz, e outros tipos de grãos com molhos muito condimentados. É acompanhado pelo tradicional pão indiano frito, que se chama chapati ou naan, dependendo da região, e é feito praticamente na hora da refeição para chegar quente e macio à mesa.

7\. No próximo capítulo, esses dois mundos praticamente separados, o da jovem estrela Chichi e o do menino pobre Kakarotto (que em breve será chamado de Goku) praticamente colidem, e nossa história realmente começa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (alguma coisa acontece)**

Depois da morte de Bardock, Gine recebeu o seguro (que não era tanta coisa assim) e decidiu se mudar com os filhos do apartamento de classe média que ocupavam num conjunto para uma pequena casa, na região de Andheri East, mais pobre que sua vizinhança anterior, sabendo também que deveria começar a trabalhar de alguma forma. Mas, na primeira semana em que procurou trabalho ela constatou que seria muito difícil complementar a renda que tinham quando Bardock era vivo sem trabalhar horas intermináveis fora de casa.

Gine estava firme, sabia que precisava se manter de pé. O status das viúvas indianas costumava ser o pior possível: na cultura hindu do passado acreditava-se que uma viúva deveria renunciar à vida depois da morte do marido, um costume antigo que, mesmo em grandes cidades como Mumbai, onde ele não era mais incentivado desde antes da independência, custava a morrer de vez. Bardock e ela não tinham mais os pais vivos, então, ela assumia que agora ela era a cabeça da família e cabia a ela e somente ela a difícil missão de criar e educar as suas três crianças. Precisava de uma ocupação que permitisse a ela viver e não negligenciar seus filhos numa idade tão complicada.

O seguro de Bardock e a diferença que ela apurara com a venda do apartamento e a compra da pequena casa periférica ajudariam por algum tempo, mas as pensões às viúvas tinham sido reduzidas alguns anos antes, por um político que prometera ajudar a todos mas só trouxera desgraças. Gine pensava nos três filhos, em como iria sustentá-los dali em diante. Já não pagavam aluguel, é verdade, mas eles estavam os três estudando, e os materiais, uniformes e tudo mais... e ela teria que pagar por tudo com cerca de 2/3 do salário que Bardock recebia como policial, que já não era nenhuma fábula.

Raditz, de 16 anos, dissera a mãe logo depois da morte do pai que estava pronto para para de estudar e trabalhar, Mas Gine ralhou com o filho e disse que ela e Bardock tinham o ideal de ter três filhos com os estudos completos e que ela não aceitaria que ele parasse os estudos. O rapaz fez cara feia mas não quis contrariar a mãe de imediato. Na sua cabeça, porém, ele deveria ser responsável pelo sustento da família como homem mais velho da casa.

Ela podia sentir-se desanimada, porém, ao chegar em casa naquele dia, depois da interminável maratona de entrevistas de emprego infrutíferas onde ela percebera o olhar de desprezo dos entrevistadores diante do seu sári branco de mulher enlutada, Bulma e Kakarotto a abraçaram correndo, felizes por tê-la de volta depois de um dia inteiro. Ela sorriu. Havia estado com eles o tempo todos desde que Raditz e Kakarotto tinham nascido e desde que Bulma se tornara a filha amada com que havia sonhado. Raditz se aproximou, mais preocupado e disse:

– Conseguiu alguma coisa, mamãe?

– Ainda não, meu filho... mas é difícil, sabe? Eu só trabalhei num _call center_ há muitos anos, quando conheci seu pai, e meu inglês anda bem enferrujado. Mas vou continuar tentando – ela sorriu para o mais velho, que estava se tornando um rapaz bonito e muito alto, agora que a fase de ser um adolescente estranho estava passando.

– _Maan_, _maan_ (mamãe), tô com fome – choramingou Kakarotto – O Raditz fez o pior frango _tandoori_ da minha vida, mamãe... e o _chapati_ (pãozinho caseiro) dele é seco e duro...

– Você só reclama, mas aprender a cozinhar que é bom... – disse Raditz, olhando feio para o irmão.

Kakarotto mostrou a língua para o irmão e disse:

– Mamãe, faça _Pani Puri_ (bolinho frito apimentado) por favor?

Empolgada pelos choramingos do irmão, Bulma entrou no coro:

– Ah, _maan_, eu posso te ajudar se a senhora prometer fazer _gulab jamum_ (doce de leite em calda). A senhora faz o melhor do mundo, _maan_, eu comi outro dia na casa da Pooja e não se compara ao seu...

– Bulma, que história é essa de ir comer na casa da Pooja? Não pode sair se convidando assim para a casa dos...

– Ela me chamou, mamãe, eu juro pelos cachos do cabelo de Krishna que...

– Elas hoje estavam vendo filme em vez de estudar – Disse Raditz, que recolhia o seu material de estudo para ajudar a mãe em qualquer tarefa – estavam suspirando por algum galãzinho idiota... – ele resmungou.

Bulma fez uma careta para o irmão e Gine acabou com a briga distribuindo tarefas. Cozinhar iria distraí-la dos problemas imediatos, que eram muitos. Mas pelo menos, comida jamais faltaria naquela casa, ela tinha certeza.

Depois do jantar, Kakarotto estava se entupindo com o doce que ela fizera, o saboroso _gulab jamum_ e dizia, com cinco bolinhas de uma vez na boca:

– Momom, exe é o dofe maix...

– Não fale de boca cheia, Kakarotto! – ela ralhou. Raditz riu e fez uma cara debochada para o irmão que apontou para ele e disse:

– Ele eftá...

– Kakarotto! O que eu disse?

Bulma ria, comendo sua pequena porção de _gulab_. Ela comia quase dez vezes menos que os irmãos, mas Gine sempre acreditara que isso era por conta da sua constituição delicada, e não um pouco de paranoia adolescente para tentar concorrer a algum concurso de beleza ou dança quando ficasse mais velha. Mas a menina logo repetiu a porção, dizendo:

– Mamãe... todos os seus doces são maravilhosos!

Gine sorriu. Kakarotto, que engolira todos os seus doces e buscava por mais, imersos na calda, disse:

– Mamãe, a senhor faz os melhores doces de Mumbai! O seu _halva_ (doce gelatinoso de cenoura) é comida dos deuses, Ganesha desceria dos céus para comer seu b_esan ladoo_ (doce de farinha de grão de bico com manteiga clarificada e castanhas)... os reis pagariam fortunas pra comer o seu _kaju katli_ (doce caramelado de caju) ou _pista rolls_ e o _barfi _(doces à base de castanhas diversas)que a senhora faz, tenho certeza!

Kakarotto delirava pensando nos demais doces que a mãe fazia quando, de repente ela parou e pensou. Ela olhou para o filho mais novo, que sempre achara o menos inteligente e deu na testa dele um beijo estalado, dizendo:

– Kakaroto, meu pequeno Krishna! Você me deu uma ótima ideia!

* * *

**Mumbai, 3 anos depois (2007)**

O enorme SUV de vidros filmados atravessava um bairro da classe baixa e média-baixa da região de Andheri East, que era enorme. O motorista era também um segurança, um jovem de 24 anos e cabeça raspada, muito sério. No banco de trás, uma adolescente de 16 anos, usando uma calça jeans e um top _cropped_, os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e óculos escuros mexia, entendiada, no seu celular _Blackberry_, enquanto olhava, às vezes, pela janela. Ao lado dela, um assistente gordinho e de pele clara, que lembrava ligeiramente um porco, falava ao telefone:

– Não, não mesmo, Pual. Não vamos examinar a proposta dele, não ainda. Não vamos fechar NADA, meu caro, os senhores Vegeta e Cutelo ainda não tem proposta e nem roteiro para essa estreia, conforme-se.

Ele desligou o celular mal-humorado e disse, olhando para a garota:

– Meu poderoso Lord Ganesha... como é insistente esse tal de Yamcha. Quer por que quer que seu primeiro filme de romance seja com ele.

A garota levantou os olhos do celular e disse:

– Por que insistem nisso, Oolong? Eu tenho só 16 anos! Estou feliz fazendo os filmes da Princesa Shanti!

– A Princesa Shanti precisa de um final feliz para que você possa passar aos próximos filmes, os de romance, aventura, drama, comédia, ação. E para um final feliz, ela precisa de um príncipe, Chichi, e todos querem ser seu príncipe.

– Não sei porque a Princesa Shanti precisa de um príncipe para ter um final feliz. Eu não quero me casar agora, porque ela iria querer?

– Não é agora, é no próximo filme, quando você tiver 17 anos. Imagine, você encontra um jovem e belo galã e vocês dançam juntos... como sua mãe e o maravilhoso Lord Raaja Vegeta eram, um par de sonho! Vamos fazer crores e crores (1 Crore = 10 milhões de rúpias) de bilheteria, Chichi!

– Você é muito chato Oolong. – ela fechou a cara e olhou para fora. Continuava detestando com todas as forças de sua alma o antigo par de sua mãe, que agora era seu produtor, e junto com seu pai, controlava sua carreira com mão de ferro.

Chichi acordava cedo. Muito cedo na verdade, às vezes, quando ainda estava escuro. Fazia uma hora de alongamento e Yoga, antes de um desjejum leve, com frutas e queijos magros, mas ela não podia comer muito, porque logo depois do café, começavam as suas aulas alternadas de _bhangra_ (dança moderna), odissi, _kathak_ e _satthiya _(danças tradicionais). Ela tinha também aulas de danças ocidentais como _hip hop_ e _jazz_ e ela dançava por duas horas, religiosamente, todos os dias.

Então, ela recebia seus professores e preceptores, e estudava por quatro horas, com um intervalo de meia hora para uma refeição leve, normalmente quase sem carne ou vegetariana e, após o fim das aulas, ela tinha que cumprir a sua agenda de atriz. Quando em filmagem, ela tinha de quatro a seis horas de trabalho pela frente, fora do período de filmagens, podiam ser gravações de TV, eventos beneficentes, e, eventualmente shows e ensaios para premiações, e ainda, aulas de intepretação com professores vindos a peso de ouro de escolas de arte dramática de todo mundo.

Quando chegava em casa, normalmente, era hora de jantar e, só então, tinha uma ou duas horas de lazer antes de dormir. Era assim, disciplinada e regrada, desde que estrelara o seu primeiro filme como a Princesa Shanti, oito anos antes. Não se podia dizer que ela era infeliz, no entanto, porque ela não conhecia outro modo de ser. Ela também tirava férias, como qualquer estudante, e, com, isso, aos 16 anos conhecia boa parte do mundo.

Chichi falava fluentemente inglês e francês; falava razoavelmente bem, além do hindi natural de Mumbai, outros três idiomas dos 18 oficiais da Índia: Tamil, Telugu e Urdu; tinha noções de Árabe e sabia algo de Mandarin e Cantonês, tudo aprendido desde pequena, já por causa do mercado de filmes de Bollywood, que englobava uma parte grande da Ásia, e, eventualmente, chegava à Europa e África. Aos 16 anos, já tinha três _Filmfares_, o Oscar do cinema indiano: como atriz revelação, jovem talento (prêmio especial que recebera pelo 10º filme que estrelara) e atriz coadjuvante, por um papel pequeno num filme estrelado por Kareena Kapoor, que se rasgara em elogios à então menina de 14 anos que fazia sua irmã doente (que morria no primeiro quarto do filme).

De repente, Oolong falou para o motorista:

– Tenshinhan, estamos chegando?

– Sim. Estamos, senhor Oolong. Aparentemente nossa locação é duas quadras adiante.

Chichi sorriu. Estava animada, adorava locações fora do estúdio. Era verdade que era complicado quando as pessoas sabiam, porque ela era muito conhecida. Mas, naquele dia, Raaja Vegeta havia fechado os dois quarteirões em volta da fábrica desativada onde ela e um coro de 48 bailarinos passariam as próximas 5 ou 6 horas gravando a coreografia que ela aprendera e ensaiara à exaustão três dias antes. Era a última gravação de "Princesa Shanti e a Joia de Mumbai", seu 14º filme encarnando a princesa aventureira e detetive, o personagem amado pelo público, mas do qual ela mesma já estava cansada.

No ano seguinte, ela protagonizaria "Princesa Shanti Feliz para Sempre" o primeiro romance dela, e, eventualmente, o último filme da personagem. No final do filme, a princesa casaria com um príncipe, como num conto de fadas do ocidente. E como mulheres casadas não são interessantes comercialmente no cinema indiano, ela finalmente estaria livre para fazer outros personagens, e apenas isso a deixava animada.

Logo paravam diante de uma antiga fábrica de azulejos que estava fechada e em breve seria demolida. Tenshinhan saltou antes e abriu a porta para ela e Oolong. O secretário saiu ao encontro do seu pai e de Raaja Vegeta, o produtor, que aguardavam no set. Tenshinhan a conduziu até o trailer, armado próximo à saída da fábrica, onde ela seria vestida e maquiada.

Lunch, sua maquiadora exclusiva, abriu a porta para ela assim que o segurança bateu.

– Boa tarde, princesa – disse a jovem e bonita maquiadora. Ela não era indiana, mas americana, havia sido trazida dos Estados Unidos pelo pai de Chichi depois de vencer um reality show de maquiagem. Ela encarou o segurança careca, que não havia tirado os óculos escuros e disse – e aí, Vin Diesel, tudo bem?

O rapaz tentou ficar sério, mas os cantos de seus lábios ergueram-se ligeiramente.

– Boa tarde, senhorita Lunch. Espero que esteja tendo um bom dia. – ele diss;e, num inglês impecável. Lunch acabara aprendendo um bocado de hindi, mas ele sempre fazia questão de respondê-la na língua natal dela, que sorriu e disse:

– Quando vamos sair? Podia me levar para comer um _pani puri_ e beber um pouco de _bhang _(bebida de leite com extrato de semente de cânhamo. Entorpecente leve). Prometo que não abuso de você.

Ele sorriu enigmaticamente e se afastou, balançando a cabeça à moda indiana e disse, já de costas:

– Não tomo _bhang_ fora do Holi...

Ela deu um soquinho de leve na porta do trailer e disse:

– Ele nunca me dá um tiquinho sequer de condição! Viu isso, Chichi?

A garota riu com vontade. A sua maquiadora era a mulher mais livre que conhecia, embora na frente do pai dela e do produtor, ela se fizesse de santa porque sabia que poderia ser afastada de Chichi. Mas ela era a única pessoa em todo set que Chichi gostava realmente de conversar, embora fosse quase oito anos mais velha que a jovem atriz.

– Então? Vamos preparar você, princesa Shanti? – ela disse jovialmente e Chichi entrou com ela no trailer.

Lunch sentou Chichi na cadeira e imediatamente, adquiriu um ar profissional. Olhou a pele e os olhos dela por um instante, então começou a pentear os cabelos com vigor e e trançá-los para depois prendê-los num coque elaborado, antes de começar a maquiagem, cuidadosamente escolhida para harmonizar com o sári azul com detalhes em ouro e prata que ela usaria na gravação. Com Chichi maquiada, Lunch passou para ela o choli, uma espécie de top para se usar com o sári e a _parkar_ (anágua de tecido fino), para ela vestir sob o sári. Então, ajudou-a na elaborada amarração da bela peça de chiffon, ajudando-a logo depois a colocar todas as joias e os delicados sapatos de dança. Finalizou seu trabalho com a _maang tikka_, uma jóia de ouro e rubi, presa por uma correntinha no coque e colada na testa dela com cola especial.

As mãos de Chichi tinham sido pintadas com henna na véspera e, quando a viu pronta, Lunch a pôs diante do espelho e disse:

– Veja, linda como sempre! Estamos fazendo uma bela transição. No ano que vem, no próximo filme, poderemos maquiá-la como uma adulta!

Chichi deu um suspiro triste e Lunch disse:

– O que foi, Chichi?

– Ah... eu gosto de crescer e da ideia de fazer novos filmes, mas, por mim, eu apenas deixaria de fazer os filmes da Shanti... sem essa idiotice de casar a personagem para agradar a audiência.

Lunch se encostara na penteadeira e olhava para a garota. Tinha uma certa pena dela, que era como um lindo pássaro preso numa gaiola de ouro, por isso, costumava exagerar um pouco quando contava para ela suas pequenas aventuras sexuais e namoros – todos no passado, porque jamais se envolvera com ninguém desde que chegara a Índia, quase três anos antes – porque sabia que aquela jovem talvez jamais tivesse nenhuma espécie de liberdade, e essa era a forma dela confrontar, ainda que de forma escondida, o terrível machismo dos tutores da jovem.

– Escute, Chichi – sorriu Lunch – vai ser bom fazer esse filme. Quando terminar, ninguém mais vai te perturbar para voltar a esse papel. Você vai ser livre.

– Livre? – Perguntou Chichi – com meu pai, meu "adorado" produtor e o Oolong no meu pé? Eu jamais vou ser livre com eles por perto.– ela suspirou – eu queria ser como a minha mãe desde sempre, mas não sabia o quanto isso era difícil.

– Daqui a pouco você se torna maior de idade e eles param de te encher. E aí você vai poder sair com rapazes bonitos... imagina, um desses artistas?

– Bah. São todos absurdamente babacas... – ela disse – eu gostaria muito de conhecer alguém diferente, Lunch... mas acho que meu pai vai acabar arranjando um casamento para mim...

– Não fale isso, Chichi – Lunch disse, olhando-a de cara feia – se você tiver que conhecer outro rapaz, que não se pareça em nada com os babacas de Bollywood, eu tenho certeza de que vai. E vai ser quando você menos esperar. Agora, assuma seu lugar no set, quero ver você arrasando com meu visual.

Ela sorriu para a mulher e abriu a porta, saindo na direção da área de filmagem preparada no set.

* * *

Enquanto isso, um rapaz vinha pela Rua 11, da direção de Rhada-Krishna Nagar, um distrito um pouco mais pobre de Andheri, numa bicicleta de entregas, parando de vez em quando para entregar algumas caixas:

– Aqui, senhor Rajut... 2 caixas de _milcake_, 2 caixas de _kaju katli_ e o mais especial... duas caixas do mais especial e delicioso _besan ladoo_ de Mumbai, tenho certeza que seus clientes...

O homem apertou de leve a bochecha de Kakarotto rindo e disse:

– Ora ora, pequeno Kakarotto! Você não precisa tentar me vender os doces de sua mãe... eu sei que a viúva Gine tem os melhores doces de toda Andheri... talvez até os melhores de Mumbai. Provavelmente esses aqui irão embora muito rápido...

O rapaz sorriu para o homem, que perguntou:

– Sua mãe... ela mudou de ideia sobre aceitar a corte de um velho e solitário viúvo como ela?

O rosto de Kakarotto virou uma carranca e ele disse:

– Não, ela não mudou de ideia. Sinto muito, senhor Rajut... – ele completou com cara de quem não sentia muito coisíssima nenhuma.

O homem pagou a ele e entrou desolado para o seu restaurante. Kakarotto olhou para a sua lista e viu que faltavam apenas duas entregas: do senhor Kujit, na avenida Central e do senhor Poppo, que, por acaso, era também dono do bar onde ele fazia um bico limpando o salão para a noite.

Ele fazia esse serviço escondido, para ter algum dinheiro apenas dele, mas se sua mãe soubesse torceria suas orelhas, porque o bar do senhor Poppo vendia bebidas alcóolicas e era frequentado por vagabundos de toda espécie. Não adiantaria dizer que ele entrava lá quando estava fechado e apenas limpava tudo, Gine era muito protetiva em relação a ele.

Quando passava pela Rua 14, já para virar em direção à _Cross Avenue_, um caminhão velho e sacolejante com uma carroceria colorida de madeira repleta de gaiolas lotadas com frangos vivos buzinou ruidosamente do seu lado, fazendo-o querer xingar o motorista. De repente, ele percebeu quem dirigia e gritou:

– _BHAEE! BHAEE! _

Raditz freou o caminhão e Kakarotto parou, feliz, a bicicleta para abraçar o irmão, que bagunçou o cabelo dele e disse:

– Então... mamãe conseguiu o dinheiro da batedeira industrial?

– Sim, sim! Mas estávamos esperando você chegar de Déli para ir comprar. Eu disse que era só colocar na minha bicicleta mas ela me chamou de maluco e disse que precisávamos do caminhão... mas você demorou muito dessa vez...

– Eu não fui só até Déli – o irmão disse, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos – de lá surgiu uma carga para Agra.

– Uau! Viu o Taj Mahal?

– _Bhaee_... eu já cansei de ver o Taj Mahal.

– Eu sei, mas eu queria ir até lá.

– Sim... mas não foi só isso. Eu levei umas coisas de Agra para Uttar Pradesh.

– Nossa, Raditz, e isso deu dinheiro?

– Bem, um pouco. Então me propuseram um frete duplo, de Uttar Pradesh até Janupur, onde eu esvaziei o caminhão e peguei outra carga, que levei até Calcutá!

– Nossa, Calcutá é muito longe!

– Sim, mas tinha uma carga de lá para Varanasi, e de Varanasi tinha uma para Nova Déli! E lá tinha uma carga para Shimla.

– Uau... de lá você voltou?

– Não, bhaee... eu peguei uma carga em Shimla para Jaipur... e de lá para Gujarate, onde eu finalmente peguei uma carga para Mumbai! – ele abriu os braços – e eu consegui muito dinheiro, está tudo no banco já, na conta das emergências da mamãe.

– Então esses frangos vieram de Gujarate? São resistentes!

– Não, idiota, eu peguei no mercado na entrada da cidade para levar ao mercado sul! Mas no caminho te vi aqui e resolvi matar a saudade.

– Bhaee... você estava fora há mais de um mês!

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram e o mais velho disse:

– Vai levar isso no Poppo? A rua dele e mais duas em volta estão fechadas, tive que contornar.

– É mesmo? – Kakarotto riu – ninguém vai me barrar ali, ninguém barra a bicicletinha de entregas dos doces da viúva Gine!

– Ok, vamos ver... Não esqueça de pegar o pagamento do Poppo.

– Não vou!

Kakarotto subiu na bicicleta e pôs seus fones de ouvido, e começou a ouvir a melodia de "_Kuch kuch hota hai_" (alguma coisa acontece) no seu velho e surrado mp3player (que tinha sido de Raditz, mas ele trocara por um mp4), cantando junto:

_Você se aproximou_

_E sorriu desse jeito_

_Você se aproximou_

_E sorriu desse jeito_

_Você nem sabe_

_Que sonhos você me mostrou_

_Você se aproximou_

_E sorriu desse jeito_

_Você nem sabe_

_Que sonhos você me mostrou_

_Agora meu coração_

_Não está acordado nem dormindo_

_O que eu faço?_

_Alguma coisa acontece..._

Ele chegou à rua do senhor Poppo e havia seguranças barrando a entrada. Ele tentou argumentar que tinha uma entrega urgente, mas os seguranças estavam irredutíveis. Aquilo era bem chato e ele disse:

– Bom, já que não vão me deixar passar, eu preciso falar com meu cliente, então eu vou ficar gritando aqui, afinal – ele apontou o bar, quase no fim da rua, perto da fábrica de azulejos desativada, – eu acho que de lá ele pode me escutar gritando... – ele encheu os pulmões de ar e começou a gritar, entusiasmado – SENHOR POPPOOO, SENHOR POPOOOOOO, POR FAVOOOOR, VENHA ME RESGATAAAAR, TEM DOIS GORILAS FECHANDO A RUAAAAA

Os dois homens se entreolharam e pensaram no seu patrão. Raaja deixara bem claro duas coisas: nada de reações violentas e nada de permitir gritarias na rua, o set estava incógnito e deveria permanecer assim. Aquele rapaz uivando loucamente ali os estava enlouquecendo, e provocaria sua demissão se o produtor ouvisse, então, um dos seguranças disse:

– Passe, passe... você vai demorar?

– Não muito, uma hora e meia, mais ou menos. É o tempo de entregar os doces e limpar o bar.

– Ok... mas não fique andando por aí... quando acabar venha direto.

– Tá bem – disse Kakarotto, que pensou: "Porque eu ficaria passeando nessa vizinhança feia do senhor Poppo? Aliás, por que tá tudo fechado? Eu, hein..."

Ele chegou diante da porta do bar, fechada, e usou a chave que o senhor Poppo dera a ele para abrir a portinhola. Cuidadosamente deixou as caixas de doce sobre o balcão. Normalmente, quando ele chegava sempre deixava a entrega e começava o seu serviço, por isso tinha a chave. Por volta das 5 da tarde, o senhor Poppo chegava, pagava os doces, a faxina e o expulsava, porque Kakarotto era menor de idade e não poderia ficar num lugar onde se serviam bebidas alcóolicas a partir das 6 da tarde.

Mas, o que ninguém sabia, era que quando ele entrava no bar para a faxina, ele se transformava em outra pessoa... Kakarotto era um dos muitos jovens de Mumbai que sonhava em ser um astro de Bollywood. Secretamente, ele já escolhera um nome artístico, porque Kakarotto sempre lhe parecera um tome muito pouco apelativo. E, enquanto varria e limpava a sujeira do bar, o rapaz ligava o som do bar e, dançando todas as coreografias dos filmes que ele sabia de cor, se transformava, na sua imaginação no astro de Bollywood, Son Goku.

Son Goku era o nome do herói de um dos poucos livros que ele lera inteiro na sua vida, chamado "A Jornada para Oeste". Son Goku era o herói do empolgante livro, um garoto meio macaco que tinha poderes especiais e lutava com monstros e gigantes. Ele adorava a história. E por isso, quando pensava em ser um ator, queria usar o nome do pequeno herói.

Tinha sido no bar do senhor Poppo que ele ensaiara para o concurso de imitações que vencera, imitando o famoso ator Sharukh Khan na coreografia mais famosa do filme Don. Tinha sido ali também que ele aprendera, com a ajuda de sua memória, a coreografia de sua música favorita, Dhoom Machale, do filme Dhoom 2. Era aquela que ele decidira ensaiar nesse dia. Ele estava terminando de varrer, ainda cantando a música suave que o embalara no seu trajeto de bicicleta até ali, que dizia que alguma coisa (especial) estava acontecendo. E parecia que algo especial estava destinado realmente a acontecer naquele dia.

– Corta! – disse King Cutelo – e Chichi bufou, mal-humorada. Certamente alguém, que não ela, errara a coreografia. Whis, o coreógrafo dos filmes da princesa Shanti disse:

– A moça de bindi laranja. Isso. Você. Para trás quatro passos, você está entrando na marcação da moça atrás de você... sua última chance, amorzinho, se encobrir a outra de novo, troco você para a fila do fundo... Posição inicial, grupo!

Chichi se aprumou numa delicada posição de _odissi_. Virando ligeiramente a cabeça e dando um sorriso radiante. Nem parecia que estava fazendo aquilo pela vigésima vez.

Seu pai gritou "ação" e a música base, que servia apenas para eles dançarem e ela dublar e depois era mixada decentemente na edição do filme, começou a tocar e ela começou a se mover com graça no meio dos dançarinos, com seu sorriso bonito e profissional.

Foi quando se ouviu um estrondo e tudo ficou escuro. Uma das dançarinas gritou e Chichi disse:

– Calma, garota... isso deve ter sido só...

– O gerador! – gritou Tenshin da porta do estúdio improvisado, olhando para o lado de fora.

– Mas que droga – gritou Raaja Vegeta, que até então assistia a tudo calado – vou ligar imediatamente para trazerem outro. Só podemos ficar aqui um dia, é muito caro gravar aqui.

Chichi começara, sorrateiramente, a sair na direção não do seu trailer, mas da porta da rua quando seu pai gritou:

– Onde pensa que vai, mocinha?

– Pegar um ar! Esse galpão é quente demais. Não quero sair do pátio da fábrica, fique tranquilo.

– Seu trailer tem ar condicionado!

– Mas não tem sol – ela saiu e Vegeta comentou com Cutelo:

– Essa garota está cada vez mais rebelde, precisamos controlá-la!

Chichi dissera que não sairia do pátio, mas aquilo era mentira. Disfarçando, ela se esgueirou pelos figurantes, que haviam se espalhado pelo pátio para esperar o novo gerador, e se aproximou do portão da fábrica. Não havia seguranças ali porque a rua estava fechada e ninguém poderia imaginar que a atriz sairia por ali. Mas ela saiu. Queria olhar a vizinhança, como jovem curiosa que era.

Mas o lugar era meio decepcionante... uma ruazinha feia e imunda de bairro operário. Ela já ia voltar com um muxoxo quando ouviu uma música conhecida:

_Dhoom again you wanna be with me on a roller coaster ride_

_Dhoom again I see your wildest dreams slowly come alive_

_Dhoom again we gonna break the rules and party all the time_

_Dhoom again we gonna steal the show_

_You know that it is no crime..._

Dhoom 2 havia sido lançado no ano anterior e tinha sido um sucesso estrondoso. Ela seguiu a música do filme, curiosa e viu um estabelecimento comercial fechado, mas com a portinhola de acesso apenas encostada. Ela empurrou a porta ligeiramente para ver que era um bar. Havia um rapaz lá dentro dançando. Ela parou e ficou olhando da porta, porque ele pareceu a ela impressionantemente perfeito dançando a difícil coreografia que no filme era executada pelo ator Hrthik Roshan.

Ela ficou hipnotizada pela figura do jovem, pensando que nunca vira um garoto tão bonito e que dançasse tão bem. Sem perceber, ela atravessou a porta, que se encostou sozinha, e entrou no recinto bem na hora que o rapaz deu um giro e deu de cara com ela.

Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, de susto, e o rapaz deu um pulo ágil e se escondeu atrás do balcão do bar. Chichi ficou olhando atenta e disse:

– Quem é você? Como aprendeu a dançar assim?

Um cabelo preto espetado apontou atrás do balcão, seguido por um par de olhos escuros arregalados e um rosto que ela achou muito bonito, observando-a e, estado quase catatônico. Os dois ficaram se encarando, mudos por um instante até que ele disse, quebrando o silêncio:

– Poderoso Vishnu... você é a Princesa Shanti!

**Notas:**

1\. O _status_ social de uma viúva jovem na Índia é realmente complicado, principalmente se os filhos ainda são pequenos, porque apenas há cerca de 50 anos que a Índia passou a ter algum sistema de proteção social. Mas viúvas tem sua renda reduzida, por isso toda a manobra de Gine para sustentar os três filhos. Um policial morto em serviço na Índia costuma ganhar um seguro e muitas homenagens, mas isso não significa que sua pensão seja integral, infelizmente.

2\. Sobre os pratos mencionados no capítulo: frango tandoori e o chapati são preparados no forno de carvão indiano, o tandoor, que parece um grande vaso com brasas no fundo, onde se cozinha de tudo: o frango em espetos e o chapati nas laterais. Mas num ambiente doméstico moderno, o frango é feito no forno com iogurte e temperos e o pãozinho numa frigideira ou numa chapa de fogão mesmo. Por isso o Kakarotto reclama, já que o resultado não é o mesmo. Já o pani puri ou golgappa é uma bolota oca de massa frita que leva um molho bem líquido e muito apimentado. Na Índia as crianças começam a comer pimenta bem cedo, por isso não é incomum que esse seja o prato favorito de meninos de 12 anos.

3\. Os doces mencionados no capítulo são muito vendidos nas ruas, mas é extremamente comum serem fabricados por terceiros e as lojas mentirem descaradamente alegando a produção própria. Antes que vocês perguntem, o único que eu comi foi o gulab jamun, num restaurante indiano que eu acho até que já fechou. Achei bom, mas muito perfumado por causa da água de rosas. Os doces de castanhas, pelo que eu vi nas receitas, lembram os doces árabes que são bem gostosos, a diferença é que os doces de castanha árabe levam mais mel. O kaju katli tem uma curiosidade interessante: assim como as mangas e jacas vieram da Índia para o Brasil na época da colonização e se adaptaram muito bem, os cajueiros foram levados para a Índia e o Sri Lanka e seu fruto e castanha se tornaram muito populares naquela região.

4\. Bhang, citado no capítulo, é uma bebida do tipo lassi, ou seja, à base de iogurte, ao qual se junta mel e sementes de cânhamo (isso mesmo, maconha) e, às vezes, suco de fruta. É levemente entorpecente, por isso seu consumo em algumas regiões só é permitido durante as festividades do Holi, o festival das cores.

5\. As danças citadas no capítulo fazem a base do tradicional estilo Bollywood, que, desde a origem, mistura passos dos principais estilos de dança indiana, tendo como estilo mais usado o bhangra, que é mais vigoroso e o odissi, que é mais lento e delicado. Ao longo dos anos Bollywood incorporou danças ocidentais ao repertório, sendo comuns passos de discoteca, hip hop, street dance e até lambada. Bollywood é muito eclética quando se trata de suas coreografias, por isso Chichi tem essa rotina tão puxada.

6\. Aliás, a rotina dela é baseada na rotina de uma atriz de terceira geração que começou bem jovem em Bollywood, Kareena Kapoor, hoje com 39 anos, que é citada no capítulo não à toa: na época em que está a história ela estava no auge da popularidade estrelando cerca de 5 filmes por ano.

7\. Os atores citados, Sharuk Khan (hoje com 53 anos) e Hrithik Roshan (hoje com 46 anos) também são extremamente populares e conhecidos, e na década de 2000 viviam seu auge de popularidade. Particularmente, eu sou muito fã do primeiro.

8\. As músicas citadas no capítulo são Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, do filme do mesmo nome de 1998, em que um rapaz e duas moças vivem um triângulo amoroso (aviso, o filme tem partes bem tristes), que já está traduzida no texto e Dhoom Machale (Dhoom novamente). Dhoom é uma palavra sem tradução específica, significa uma explosão enorme. A tradução da letra:

_Dhoom_ novamente e fuja comigo em uma montanha-russa

_Dhoom_ novamente e veja seus sonhos mais loucos ganharem vida lentamente

_Dhoom_ novamente, temos que quebrar as regras e festejar o tempo todo

_Dhoom_ novamente, temos que roubar o show, você sabe que não está em crime

Então roube tudo o que puder

A magia que você começou

Vamos gritar! Saia!

Vamos mais uma vez, vamos ouvi-lo

Dhoom machale (Dhoom novamente)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Kabhi khushi kabhie gham (Às vezes alegrias, às vezes tristezas)**

Chichi baixou os olhos, subitamente consciente de que estava fora do set, numa vizinhança estranha e que podia ser perigosa, dentro de um bar provavelmente mal frequentado, diante de um completo estranho, que podia ser um sequestrador maluco, um psicopata ou um tarado. Ela fez menção de sair mas o rapaz disse:

– Espere! Por favor, espere! – ele pulou com uma agilidade impressionante o balcão e logo estava diante dela, e, num gesto de respeito, tocou-lhe os pés, então levou a mão aos lábios e ao alto da cabeça, que manteve baixa dizendo – Namastê e meus respeitos, senhorita Chichi. Vi todos os seus filmes, sou seu fã desde o primeiro filme, que eu assisti 17 vezes!

Ela de repente riu e disse:

– Não precisava ter feito isso... tocar o chão que eu piso... eu sou só... uma garota.

– Uma atriz famosa, e eu sou só um entregador de doces e... estudante! – ele disse, hesitante, porque embora matriculado, ele achava cada vez menos que conseguiria terminar o ensino médio, porque não era um bom aluno e acabava faltando bastante para dar conta das entregas dos doces da mãe.

– Isso é uma bobagem – ela riu – não me sinto em nada superior a ninguém. E eu gostei de ver você dançando.

– Ahn – ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito – eu estava... ensaiando, sabe? Para o concurso do Festival do Ganesha Chaturthi no templo perto da minha casa. – ele se aprumou e disse – eu ganhei o concurso infantil três vezes, e eu e a minha irmã vencemos o de dupla jovem ano passado, e eu dancei como o senhor Sharukh Khan no ano passado e venci o concurso jovem. Estou ensaiando com Dhoom Again para estrear no concurso adulto, porque eu já tenho 16 anos! – ele a encarou, orgulhoso. Ela sacudiu a cabeça pensativa e disse:

– Qual música? Digo, com qual música você venceu o concurso jovem?

– _Khaike Paan Banaraswala_. – ele disse, empertigado.

– Uau. Essa música é difícil.

– Sim, é. Mas eu ainda sei dançá-la inteira – ele sorriu – quer ver?

Ela hesitou um instante. Olhou para a porta. Já a deviam estar procurando. Mas era só uma música.

– Pode ser! – ela tentou não soar empolgada, mas estava – mostre!

Ele foi até o som, onde seu mp3 meio bugado estava servindo de drive para ele ensaiar, precariamente ligado ao aparelho. Depois de alguns segundos com ele xingando o aparelho e procurando a música, os versos sobre o rapaz perdido que só tinha como alternativa esquecer os seus problemas mascando folhas de _paan_ (uma mistura de folhas anestésicas e ligeiramente entorpecentes) soaram alto no ambiente. A coreografia era engraçada e divertida, e em determinados momentos, simulava que ele estava bêbado ou chapado, e ela riu quando ele começou a dançar em volta dela, da mesma forma que Sharukh Khan dançava em volta de Pryanka Chopra no filme. De repente, sem perceber, ela estava dançando com ele, de improviso, o que para ela não era difícil, e, quando terminou os dois estavam rindo, e ela disse:

– Essa música é muito divertida, não é? Você dança muito bem. Onde aprendeu?

– Imitando os filmes – ele disse – com a minha irmã Bulma. – de repente, ele olhou para ela e disse, ingenuamente: – você deve conhecer todos os artistas!

– Alguns – disse ela, ficando séria, de repente lembrando-se que ele era alguém que não era do seu mundo.

– O senhor Sharukh Khan?

– Sim. Um pouco.

– Como ele é?

– Mais baixo do que parece – ela riu – aliás, o Aamir Khan e o Salman Khan também. As atrizes? Quer saber se conheço alguma?

Ele baixou a cabeça e ficou vermelho ao dizer:

– Você é a minha favorita. Temos a mesma idade, sabe?

Foi a vez dela ruborizar. De repente se deu conta de algo:

– Como é seu nome?

Ele a olhou, espantado. Por um instante, pareceu hesitar, então disse, usando o nome que escolhera para si, já se acreditando artista:

– Goku, Son Goku. Mas pode me chamar só de Goku – ele sorriu.

Chichi se permitiu olhar para o rapaz. Ele era lindo, e ela estava acostumada a ver rapazes lindos, porque as festas, o ambiente que a cercava estava sempre repleto de jovens bonitos, modelos, atores, aspirantes a atores... mas ele tinha algo de diferente dos rapazes que ela conhecia, e ela demorou a perceber o que era, e quando se deu conta, pareceu se encantar mais ainda por ele.

Goku era bonito, mas seu desalinho não era calculado como o dos rapazes que ela conhecia. Ele não estava mal barbeado por "estilinho", mas porque era um adolescente comum de Mumbai. Não ficava horas passando cremes para conservar a pele clara e sem manchas, tinha um bronzeado de quem andava pelas ruas, um cheiro de quem trabalhava para se sustentar. E um brilho nos olhos que ela não tinha visto jamais. De repente ele disse:

– Isso está acontecendo mesmo? Quer dizer... eu estou mesmo falando com a Princesa Shanti? Ou eu fiquei maluco e estou delirando porque peguei sol demais na cabeça?

Chichi deu uma gargalhada e se aproximou dele dizendo:

– Sou eu mesma. Estamos fazendo uma gravação aqui do lado, na fábrica fechada. Finalmente estamos terminando de filmar "Princesa Shanti e a Jóia de Mumbai". Ufa... eu detesto esses nomes idiotas, parece até que eu sou o Harry Potter, que tinha nomes em todos os livros e filmes. – ela disse, querendo parecer mais madura que seus 16 anos.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, dizendo:

– Mas todos os seus filmes são bons, maravilhosos. Eu adoro "A Princesa Shanti na floresta de Sumatra". Assisti 12 vezes! Aquela sua dança com o tigre é tão legal! – ele a encarava com os olhos brilhando – como é um tigre de verdade?

– Ah – ela disse – ele não era bravo... eu só precisei dançar um pouquinho perto dele, a maior parte das cenas foi feita diante de um fundo verde, depois as cenas com o tigre foram inseridas.

– Parece que você estava dançando pertinho dele, puxa... – ele riu e disse – eu... eu não acredito que estou falando com você. Sempre sonhei em dançar com você!

Ao dois tinham se aproximado, e Chichi se deu conta de que estava flertando com ele. Ela já tinha se sentido atraída por muitos garotos, mas agora ela se sentia mais que isso, sentia-se encantada pela forma como ele a olhava. Não era um guri interesseiro como os que tentavam se aproximar dela nas festas de estúdio, modelos e jovens atores querendo encantá-la para tentar ser seu próximo par e usá-la para abrir as portas de Bollywood, todos filhos de gente rica e esnobe, criados entre Mumbai, a Europa e Dubai. Não, ele era um verdadeiro garoto sonhador de Mumbai, aquela figura tão cultuada nos filmes que ela acreditava que não existia. Ela sorriu e disse:

– Vamos dançar, então! – ela disse, e sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo. Completou – por que não escolhe uma música?

– Posso? – ele perguntou, os olhos arregalados e esperançosos encarando os de Chichi e ela assentiu. Ele voou até o som e logo uma música invadiu o ambiente e ele se aproximou dela. De repente, havia hesitação no rosto dele, mas ela se aproximou e segurou a mão dele, sentindo-se estremecer ligeiramente. Eles começaram a se mover ao som de _Suraj Hua Maddham_ (O Sol desceu no horizonte):

_O sol desceu no horizonte_

_A lua se tornou mais brilhante_

_Por que o céu_

_Se fundiu na escuridão_

_Eu estava parado_

_Enquanto girava a Terra_

_Meu coração batia..._

_Minha respiração ficou mais profunda_

_Este é meu primeiro amor_

_Meu amor_

Ele a girou, então pôs a mão em sua cintura. Como os atores Kajol e Sharukh Khan, no filme "Khabie Kushi Khabie Ghan", eles se aproximavam, se afastavam e então, rodopiavam no ritmo da música, a jovem atriz, linda, arrumada e perfumada, parecendo perfeita no seu sári caro com bordados e o garoto de Mumbai, vestido em roupas simples e suado depois de horas conduzindo uma bicicleta de entregas e entregando doces.

Mas ali, as diferenças tinham desaparecido graças à sua sintonia perfeita. Ele a girou e abraçou-a por trás. Ela fechou os olhos quando o rosto dele se aproximou do dela, sentiu sua respiração na sua bochecha. O coração dos dois estava disparado, e a música os envolvia:

_Esses momentos são lindos_

_Tudo está mudando_

_Os sonhos se misturando à realidade_

_Esta é a nossa hora_

_Quando nos encontramos_

_É por isso que estou te olhando assim_

_Deixe durar para sempre_

_Este instante de amor_

_Encontre-me assim_

_Em todas as vidas que eu viver_

Chichi já tinha dançado com outros rapazes, mas apenas em festas ou em aulas, para aprender os movimentos de dança em casal, porque cedo ou tarde teria que ter um par de dança. Mas nada a preparara para aquele momento. Goku a girou e eles giraram logo depois juntos, olhos nos olhos. Ela prestou atenção na música, tentando se concentrar, mas era difícil, com a letra dizendo:

_É com sua cor_

_Que eu fui colorido, amor_

_Tendo te alcançado_

_Estou perdido e apaixonado_

_Oh, meu amado, em seu amor_

_Estou me afogando a ponto_

_De secar um oceano..._

_A noite começou a acordar_

_Corações em brasas_

_Ardendo como fogo vivo_

Foi repentino, e, no meio da dança: seus rostos se aproximaram, sem que eles conseguissem controlar, e ela fechou os olhos, enroscando os braços no pescoço dele no meio de um rodopio, e, quando pararam, os lábios se tocaram e Chichi sentiu um arrepio. Aquele era seu inesperado primeiro beijo. Suave, sentido... ela entreabriu os lábios e o sentiu fazendo o mesmo. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu frear a vontade de deixar as línguas se tocarem, e Goku apertou sua cintura com mais força, como se para se certificar que ela estava de fato ali, não era delírio ou miragem.

_Deixe o sol continuar a queimar_

_Deixe a lua ficar esmaecida_

_Esse sonho é difícil_

_Pois nossos mundos são separados_

Os últimos versos da música a despertaram do transe e fizeram que os dois, de repente, se soltassem, como que envergonhados, um instante antes da música cessar e o bar ficar em silêncio. Goku se desculpou imediatamente, dizendo:

– Des... Desculpe, não sei o que... me deu e eu...

– Não... – ela baixou a cabeça, enrubescida – eu acho que também... quis...

Ele a encarou. O batom dela havia borrado ligeiramente e ele levou a mão ao rosto dela, dizendo:

– Desculpe, desculpe... parece que eu... ai... borrou aqui...

Ela riu, e ele riu também, timidamente. De repente, ela ficou séria e perguntou:

– Você... você já tinha beijado alguém antes?

Ele congelou na pose que estava. Não queria parecer idiota, mas não conseguia mentir então disse:

– Não. Nunca... e você?

– Também não.

Os dois se encararam, por um instante. Os rostos rubros, a atração incomodamente presente. Goku queria dar nela mais um beijo, mas não queria ser abusado, então disse:

– Você gosta de _besan ladoo_?

Ela ia dizer que não podia comer doces, que fazia uma dieta rígida e saudável, mas, então, o encarou e disse:

– Eu adoro!

O rosto dele se iluminou e ele disse:

– Vem aqui – ele a puxou pela mão, sorrindo, e a levou até o balcão. Abriu uma das caixas de papelão que havia trazido e retirou uma bolotinha doce do tamanho de uma bola de ping pong e disse:

– Desculpe eu só te dar uma... mas é que eu trouxe para o senhor Poppo, ele é um ótimo comprador... – ele estendeu a bolinha para ela, que deu uma mordida e disse:

– Nossa! Nunca comi _ladoo_ um tão gostoso!

Ele riu, orgulhoso e disse:

– Minha mãe que faz! O melhor _besan ladoo_ de Mumbai, tenho certeza, mesmo não tendo provado todos!

Ela gargalhou e pegou o resto da bolinha, que foi mordiscando para durar, sabia lá quando teria outro doce gostoso daquele para comer.

– Sua mãe é uma doceira maravilhosa, então! – ela sorriu – ela só faz _besan ladoo_?

– Não. Não, ela faz muitos doces, de todos tipos e sabores. Eu tenho certeza de que quando tivermos um pouco mais de dinheiro ela vai ser conhecida como a melhor doceira de Mumbai!

– Ela sempre fez doces? – Chichi agora lambia os dedos, deliciada e Goku disse, baixando os olhos.

– Não... ela precisou vender doces... por que meu pai... bem, ele era policial. Um bom policial, eu sei... mas um dia ele... bom, ele foi morto. – Goku ficou mudo, olhando para baixo.

– Oh, eu sinto muito! Sinto muito mesmo... mas eu tenho certeza de que a sua mãe... ela deve ser uma mãe... – o rosto dela, de repente, se entristeceu.

O rapaz olhou para ela. Engraçado como parecia que se conheciam há tanto tempo. Ele disse:

– Eu também sinto muito por sua mãe...

Os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio. Chichi olhava para os pés de Goku, calçados em sandálias simples. Ele usava uma calça surrada, com a barra desfiando. Os olhos dela subiram até o peito dele. Era largo, porém magro, seus ombros também eram largos, os braços um pouco musculosos, talvez por pegar muito peso. Então ela percebeu que, todo tempo, ele olhava para seu rosto e o encarou. Os dois ficaram se olhando e pensando, sem saber, ao mesmo tempo, se existia mesmo amor à primeira vista.

O momento mágico foi abruptamente interrompido pelo som da portinhola da loja abrindo-se, fazendo os dois darem um pulo. Antes que Goku desse por si, estava sendo jogado no chão por um segurança careca, enquanto várias pessoas invadiam o bar falando ao mesmo tempo, cercando Chichi, que, de repente se deu conta e gritou:

– Largue-o, Tenshinhan!

O segurança olhou para ela, e então para Goku e perguntou:

– Quem é você, _ladaka_ (garoto)?

– Ai, me solta – Goku não parava de tentar lutar com o outro, mas tinha sido pego de surpresa e estava em posição desvantajosa – eu trabalho aqui!

– Solta ele, Tenhsinhan! – Disse Chichi – a gente estava apenas conversando!

O segurança afrouxou o aperto e Goku se levantou de um salto, esfregando o pescoço e olhando feio para Tenshinhan, que o encarava sério.

– Como você veio parar aqui, minha filha? – o pai de Chichi apareceu, esbaforido – e quem é esse aí? – ele apontou para o rapaz, que se empertigou e disse:

– Son Goku, senhor. Esse é meu nome. – Ele tinha plena consciência de que estava usando um nome falso, mas não era como mentir para a polícia. – Eu só estava conversando com a senhorita Chichi.

– É verdade, papai – disse Chichi com uma pequena nota de desespero na voz. Ela então decidiu contar a verdade, ou melhor, a parte da verdade que ela achava aceitável – Eu saí da fábrica e ouvi uma música. aí vi esse rapaz dançando. Ele me disse estar ensaiando para um Ganesha Charturi do bairro. E eu fiquei conversando com ele.

– Mas minha filha… – Cutelo não sabia o que dizer, então Chichi aproveitou essa vantagem.

– Será que agora nem mesmo conversar eu posso? – ela aumentou o drama na voz – eu nem fui longe, estou sempre obrigada a ficar presa naquele trailer…

Ela observou o pai, como estava acostumada a fazer. Apareceu um certo ar de culpa nele, como se ele estivesse sendo injusto nas suas preocupações. Ela então disse:

– Papai, eu vi Son Goku dançando e ele é realmente muito bom, deveríamos conseguir um teste para ele com o Whis…

Embora Chichi tivesse realmente gostado do jeito dele dançar, queria mesmo era poder prolongar o contato com Goku. Mas ela era proibida de fornecer seu telefone pessoal a desconhecidos, e, como qualquer adolescente indiana, não costumava ignorar proibições feitas pelo pai. Mas claro que a melhor forma de continuar a encontrar o rapaz era torná-lo um conhecido, trazendo-o para o seu meio.

– Mas minha flor… como vamos saber se…

– Apenas um teste, papai, um pequeno teste. Dê a ele o cartão de Oolong para que ele ligue e possa mostrar suas habilidades.

Goku, ou melhor, Kakarotto, observava o diálogo em pura expectativa. Não podia crer que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Um teste de dança? Conseguido pela própria estrela Chichi Cutelo?

– Está bem! – disse o pai – Oolong, venha cá. Entregue um cartão para o...

Nesse momento, Raaja Vegeta apareceu na porta do bar e Cutelo estremeceu. O produtor disse:

– Que história é essa de que a menina está de conversa com um pequeno vagabundo de Mumbai? E o que você está fazendo, Cutelo?

– Bem, ela disse que o rapaz dança bem e…

– Dança bem? Agora vamos sair dando chance a qualquer um que, na visão da garotinha, "dance bem"?

– Ele dança bem sim! – protestou Chichi, já ciente do poder que o antigo par da sua mãe tinha para influenciar seu pai – papai, dê o cartão.

– Está louco, Cutelo?

– Bem…

– Senhores? – de repente, a voz firme do rapaz chamou a atenção dos dois homens mais velhos. Ele olhou para um e outro e disse – Eu realmente sou apenas um garoto de Mumbai que dança. – ele sorriu seu sorriso bonito – apenas mais um. Lá fora está a bicicleta de entregas de doces, é assim que eu trabalho, e eu estava aqui no bar que limpo, porque sou honesto e trabalhador. – ele se empertigou e encarou Raaja Vegeta, que era pouca coisa mais alto que ele – Não sou um vagabundo ou um malandro.

Raaja Vegeta o encarou de volta. Sabia que ele tinha impressionado Chichi de alguma forma. Então, tentou usar a carta da casta:

– Qual sua casta, jovem?

O rapaz apertou os lábios. Aquilo era indelicado de se perguntar. Mas ele estufou o peito e disse:

– Sou Xátria (classe dos guerreiros). Mas minha mãe e meu pai ensinaram-me que isso não tem a menor importância. Tanto que cá estou, trabalhando duro como um Sudra (trabalhador braçal) faria, em outros tempos e vendendo os doces que minha mãe faz, como um bom Vaixá (casta comerciante) faria.

Chichi riu-se interiormente. Toda vida seu pai havia se sentido inferiorizado por Raaja Vegeta, que tinha origem Xátria, sendo ele um Sudra, a classe mais baixa, que estava acima apenas dos párias e dos sem casta. Falando de igual para igual com o arrogante produtor, Goku havia conquistado o respeito do seu pai, que disse:

– Não há nada demais que o menino faça um teste. É apenas um teste, e para dança. Não é como se ele fosse se tornar o novo Salman Khan. – entende isso, meu jovem?

– Perfeitamente.

– Então dê a ele um cartão, Oolong…

O homenzinho deu a ele um cartão e ele sorriu. Oolong o encarou de má vontade e disse:

– Dias de semana, a partir da semana que vem, de 9 às 20h. Fora disso não atendo. Ligue e eu agendo um teste com Whis. Indo bem, você pode entrar para o coro…

– Obrigada – ele sorriu – virou-se para Chichi e disse – ninguém na minha rua vai acreditar nisso.

– Não seja por isso! – Chichi sorriu e disse – Oolong, uma foto, por favor.

O homem revirou os olhos e retirou da bolsa da qual nunca se separava, uma fotografia da jovem estrela e uma caneta. Chichi assinou, cheia de floreios e escreveu "Para son Goku, Chichi Cutelo. Namastê" Ele ficou olhando a foto, feliz, enquanto a comitiva se retirava.

Por um instante, ele achou que deveria ter dito seu nome verdadeiro para ela, mas achou que aquilo não faria diferença, afinal, quando ele fizesse o tal teste e se tornasse um dançarino ou até mesmo, quem sabe, um ator. Terminou suas tarefas nas nuvens pela novidade, esperou o senhor Poppo e voltou para a casa pedalando no asfalto, mas com o coração e a cabeça flutuando nas nuvens.

Na sua mente ingênua, bastaria ligar e dizer que era Son Goku e tudo mais se ajeitaria. Mas ele estava enganado.

* * *

Raaja Vegeta estava furioso. Ele não gostava de ser desafiado, ainda mais por um reles garoto tolo de Mumbai e pela, sempre rebelde, filha de Kyra. Uma das coisas que o fazia ter implicância com a menina era o fato dela não ser sua filha. Ele tinha dois filhos, era verdade. À luz da sociedade indiana, aquilo era tudo que um homem na posição dele podia querer e almejar.

Mas era o maldito Cutelo que tinha uma filha que, além de tudo, era o retrato fiel da mãe, não se parecendo em nada com o feioso pai. Era triste existir alguém para lembrá-lo que ele perdera o amor de Kyra. Tinha sido por Kyra que ele entrara de cabeça naquela história de produção de filmes, porque ele jamais conseguiria, sequer em cena, jurar amor por outra mulher. E a pequena vivia desafiando-o, como Kyra o desafiara a vida inteira. Era uma pequena estrela rebelde e voluntariosa, mas ele sabia o que fazer com ela. Ora se sabia.

Quando acabaram a gravação, ele disse a Oolong que ficasse. O secretário não estranhou, era normal ele repassar a agenda de Chichi com o produtor. Ele era o agente, afinal. Mas assim que entraram no carro, Raaja olhou para ele e disse:

– Não importa o que a garota diga ou faça ou o que o pai dela tenha dito. Quando esse tal de Goku ligar, diga que o teste dele está cancelado e que não estamos contratando dançarinos, entendeu bem?

Oolong encarou Raaja Vegeta. Ele sabia quando o homem estava falando sério.

– Claro, Mestre Raaja. Vou dizer a ele.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Chichi e Goku, ou melhor, Kakarotto, repassavam mentalmente aquele momento de encantamento que haviam vivido juntos. Sob pretexto de tratar da pele após uma exaustiva jornada de gravações, Chichi pedira a Lunch para ir à sua casa após a gravação para uma sessão de estética, e lá fora a maquiadora munida de seus cremes e preparados esfoliantes para a casa da jovem estrela. Durante o trajeto de carro, Chichi, nada disse, por causa dos ouvidos sempre atentos de Tenshinhan, que não se decidia se estava incomodado ou excitado pela presença da maquiadora da atriz no carro. Mas assim que chegaram ao apartamento enorme onde Chichi morava com o pai e trancaram-se na sala de estética, onde Chichi relaxava e podia receber os tratamentos ela disse:

– Você viu aquele rapaz? O Goku?

– O menino da bicicleta? O da confusão com seu pai e o senhor Vegeta? Sim. – ela sorriu, maliciosa – eu sabia que não era apenas pela dança… ele é muito bonito mesmo, sua danadinha.

Chichi baixou o rosto e ficou intensamente vermelha quando disse:

– Eu e ele… dançamos uma música juntos. E nos beijamos – ela olhou para Lunch, que arregalou os olhos incrédula – eu tenho certeza, Lunch… eu fiquei apaixonada por ele!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Kakarotto pedalava rumo à sua casa, sonhador, pensando no beijo que dera na sua princesa Shanti, imaginando quando a veria de novo. Mal podia esperar para contar para a irmã o que havia acontecido. Talvez não contasse nada para a mãe e o irmão. Eles não entendiam o que era aquele sonho que ele e a irmã compartilhavam: o sonho de fazer parte de um filme de Bollywood.

Era um dia muito, muito feliz. Os dois imaginavam que se reencontrariam logo logo… mas antes que se vissem novamente, aconteceriam muitas coisas felizes e tristes para ambos. E se passariam sete longos anos.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Ganesha Chaturthi é um feriado hinduísta que cai sempre entre o fim de agosto e o início de setembro precedido por 10 a 14 dias de preparação que envolvem a confecção de estátuas de barro ou gesso do Deus Ganesha e orações e rituais em família até a imersão da imagem em água no dia final das celebrações. A ideia é que o ídolo se dissolva e traga bênçãos e sorte para a família de quem o imergiu.

2\. Khaike Paan Banaraswala (Mascando o paan de Banaras) é uma canção do filme Don (2006) de pegada cômica, mostrando um momento de festa num filme de ação que conta a história de um rapaz que é sósia de um gângster e troca de lugar com ele.

3\. Paan é uma mistura de folhas de betel, um anestésico ligeiramente entorpecente às vezes mascado em conjunto com folhas de tabaco bastante popular em todo Sudoeste Asiático, popular na Índia especialmente em festividades como o Holi e o já mencionado Ganesha Chaturthi.

4\. O "jovem de Mumbai" é uma figura recorrente dos filmes indianos, assim como o "jovem de Déli": o cinema indiano pós-1970 gosta de colocar na posição de herói o jovem comum, uma tendência que começou com os clássicos de ação do ator Amithab Bacchan, conhecido na época como "o jovem furioso", o rapaz comum colocado numa situação bizarra que precisa agir para salvar a própria vida.

_5\. Suraj Hua Maddham_ (O Sol desceu no horizonte) é uma música romântica do filme Kabhi khushi kabhie gham, de 2003, que chegou a passar no Brasil nos canais HBO e Max com o título "Uma família indiana". É um filme sobre o amor de um rapaz rico e de alta casta por uma jovem doceira da casta Sudra, embora a questão das castas não seja mencionada literalmente porque desde a independência da Índia a indústria de Bollywood faz um esforço para não mencionar diferenças de casta.

6\. O sistema de castas tem origem no hinduísmo antigo, devido à crença de que o Deus Brahma criou a vida de partes do seu corpo, da seguinte forma: os brâmanes (sacerdotes e letrados) nasceram da cabeça de Brahma; os xátrias (guerreiros) nasceram dos braços de Brahma; os vaixás (comerciantes) nasceram das pernas de Brahma; os sudras (servos: camponeses, artesãos e operários) nasceram dos pés de Brahma. Abaixo deles estariam os dálitis, os intocáveis que nasceram da poeira sob os pés de Brahma. Depois foram surgindo subcastas de acordo com as posições sociais e profissões, mas o sistema foi abolido pela Constituição Indiana após a independência, embora o preconceito de origem sobreviva, especialmente entre as castas mais altas. Sendo Goku (Kakarotto) um policial, presume-se que seja um Xátria, que é a casta de origem predominante entre policiais e funcionários públicos.

7\. Sim, o pai do Vegeta não vai permitir a aproximação dos dois, mas vocês sabem que essa é uma história onde o conceito de carma é bem presente, afinal, é uma história onde o destino pode estar escrito... ou não.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Dil se (Do coração)**

Raditz Sayajin não era muito de acreditar ou apoiar qualquer tipo de sonho que não tivesse resultados práticos ou imediatos, por isso mesmo ele era o inimigo número um da ideia dos dois irmãos de ensaiarem danças e coreografias para festivais e concursos de dança. Achava que eles, principalmente Kakarotto, perdiam um tempo precioso com aquilo, tempo que deveriam gastar estudando (no caso de Bulma) ou trabalhando (no caso de Kakarotto, uma vez que que ele já perdera a esperança de ver o irmão numa faculdade).

Mas ele não era assim por maldade ou falta de amor pelos irmãos, a quem ele, legitimamente, adorava. O que acontecera com ele era muito simples: por ser o mais velho, aquele que mais se cobrava, Raditz acabara desistindo de seus sonhos um por um. O primeiro ao qual ele dera adeus tinha sido o esporte. Ainda no colégio tinha feito parte do time de críquete da escola e tinha sido cogitado para um teste na liga juvenil, mas a morte do pai o empurrara para fora do time, uma vez que precisara ajudar a mãe nas tarefas de casa e com os irmãos assim que ela começara a fazer doces para vender.

Terminando o ensino médio, e contra a vontade da sua mãe, que não se importaria de se sacrificar para que ele tivesse ensino superior, ele desistira do sonho da faculdade de engenharia mesmo aprovado para uma boa universidade, porque sabia que aquilo diminuiria a renda da família dramaticamente. Sendo então maior de idade e vendo que o negócio dos doces ia bem, ele foi atrás da carteira de motorista e de um emprego no ramo de transportes. Chegou a cogitar dirigir um tuc-tuc, mas viu que os ganhos não compensariam se ele não tivesse o seu próprio veículo e ele não tinha dinheiro para aquilo, então, empregou-se, depois de tirar carteira apropriada, numa transportadora de carga, dirigindo primeiramente pelas redondezas de Mumbai.

Depois de um ano, ele estava preparado para um passo maior, então, se candidatou a transportar cargas para fora de Mumbai, e era isso que fazia agora, o ano todo, rodando o país com cargas por vezes perigosas e por estradas que tinham terríveis estatísticas de acidentes. Mas Raditz era um motorista habilidoso e prudente, então, assumia muitas viagens e assim, ia economizando para comprar seu próprio caminhão. Aquele, sim, em sua opinião, um sonho prático e palpável que valia a pena acalentar.

Mas, quando chegava em casa depois de mais de um mês de estrada para um descanso, às vezes de cinco, às vezes de dez dias, o primeiro sonho da sua vida voltava ao seu coração, e por isso, naquela tarde, quando Kakarotto chegou com sua bicicletinha, encontrou aquele homem enorme no meio de um bando de meninos de 11 e 12 anos, jogando críquete.

– _Bhaee_! (irmão) – ele gritou e Raditz, que segurava um taco, sorriu, porém sem desconcentrar-se ou tirar os olhos do jogo. Os meninos do segundo time, ao virem Kakarotto chegando, gritaram desesperados por ele porque era desvantajoso ter um adulto no time adversário e ele se juntou alegremente a eles, equilibrando um pouco o jogo, mas não o suficiente para virar o placar para eles porque Raditz era bem melhor que ele nesse jogo.

Quando terminou a partida e os meninos todos correram para casa, os dois irmãos se abraçaram novamente e Raditz disse:

– Você ainda está crescendo, _bhaee_? Parece maior que da última vez que estive em casa. E está mais forte também.

Kakarotto coçou a cabeça, sem jeito e riu para o irmão, dizendo:

– Deve ser de carregar as caixas de doces e pilotar a bicicleta de entregas. Estou entregando agora até mesmo fora de Andheri East!

– Que orgulho! Então os doces da Viúva Gine irão até fora de nossa região e em breve, por toda Mumbai?

– Trabalhamos para isso! – Sorriu Kakarotto. – Mas, para isso teríamos que comprar um cargo _tuc-tuc_... eu não ia conseguir pedalar tanto assim.

– Verdade...

– Me diga que você chegou e já foi em casa e não parou aqui para jogar críquete antes de ver a Dona Gine Sayajin...

Um ar de culpa apareceu no rosto de Raditz e Kakarotto caçoou:

– _Bahee_! Você é um filho desnaturado! – ele riu e correu na direção da pequena casa de dois andares com uma pequena garagem, no fim da rua, com o irmão em seu encalço gritando:

– Não faça isso, _bahee_, não me entregue!

– Eu vou contar para a viúva Gine que seu primogênito põe o críquete à frente de sua bênção... você vai estar encrencado até o dia do Divali! – ria-se Kakarotto, ziguezagueando pela rua com o irmão em seu encalço. De repente, se deixou apanhar e Raditz disse:

– Seu pequeno chantagista! O que quer para não contar para nossa mãe que eu cheguei e fui jogar com os meninos antes de ir para casa?

– Vai nos levar ao cinema. Eu e Bulma.

Raditz fechou a cara.

– Está bem...

– E vai pagar um combo de pipoca para cada um... e uma porção de samosas para mim!

– Ora seu...

– _Maan, maan_ (mamãe) – começou a gritar Kakarotto, como fazia quando eram crianças.

– O que foi, Kakarotto? – disse Gine, a voz soando abafada vindo de dentro da casa.

– Está bem – murmurou Raditz entredentes, fazendo o outro sorrir e gritar a plenos pulmões.

– Encontrei o Raditz aqui fora... ele acabou de chegar, _maan_!

A porta se abriu e Gine veio, os cabelos protegidos por um lenço colorido porque ela ainda finalizava uma encomenda de doces. Raditz empurrou o irmão para o lado, fazendo com que ele fosse atrás da sua bicicleta rindo, e Gine se atirou nos braços do mais velho.

– Meu _priy beta_ (filho adorado) olhe só para você – ela disse, apertando o rosto do filho entre as mãos de um jeito quase doloroso – está tão magro... o que come nessas estradas? Teve alguma desinteria? Eu te disse para não ir para Déli ou Calcutá... a água de lá, ela não presta, é cheia de amebas e...

– Não, mãe, eu não tive desinteria e nem estou mais magro. – o rapaz riu-se e disse: – a senhora ainda está fazendo doces? Até essa hora?

Gine deu de ombros e disse:

– Uma encomenda de_ gajar_ _halwa_ e _pista rolls_ para um casamento enorme amanhã. Mas já estou acabando. Chame aquele malandrinho ali para me ajudar. Muitas caixas para encher...

– _Bhaeee_ – disse Raditz, com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, vendo Kakarotto guardar a bicicleta e o olhando desconfiado – _Maan_ precisa de sua ajuda... tem doces para pôr nas caixas...

– E do senhor também, trate de lavar as mãos. – ela disse, fazendo o sorriso do mais velho murchar– Quanto mais cedo terminarmos mais cedo jantamos. – Gine disse, puxando Raditz pelo braço.

– Isso não é justo! – começou a resmungar Kakarotto, que, no entanto, calou-se apenas com o olhar da mãe. – e eu vou chamar a Bulma. Ela fica de boa só estudando...

Meia hora depois, a viúva Gine tinha seus três filhos em volta da enorme mesa na antiga garagem onde ela colocava os doces para secar. Cada um deles e ela mesma embalavam delicadamente os doces em papel celofane antes de colocar cada um em pequenas caixinhas abertas antes de juntá-los nas caixas grandes.

– Dizem que depois de tanto tempo sentindo cheiro de doces você enjoa – disse Kakarotto, embrulhando um pequeno _halwa_ e pondo na caixa – mas eu nunca enjoo de doce nenhum, principalmente desse _halwa_ que _maan_ faz... eu nadaria numa piscina desse doce... morreria afogado em _halwa_ sorrindo e feliz...

– Como você é exagerado, Kakarotto – riu a irmã. – Eu gosto de doces, mas não tanto quanto gostava antes da _maan_ começar a fazer assim...

– Minha vantagem é passar meses fora... quando volto estou com saudades dos doces... – disse Raditz salivando de olho comprido numa caixa de _halwa_ que ele fechava, louco para roubar um doce.

– Se qualquer um de vocês pegar um desses doces eu vou saber! – ameaçou Gine e Raditz e Kakarotto ficaram em silêncio, mas rindo. Com a ajuda dos filhos, logo uma pilha de caixas se acumulou numa mesa que ficava debaixo do retrato de Bardock, muito sério, olhando para a câmera com um ar sisudo acentuado por seu bigode muito preto. Quando pôs a última caixa, Gine disse:

– Magnífico, por Krishna, Magnífico. Agora vão se lavar os três. Vou esquentar o O Tika Maala (ensopado de frango) ... Bulma, me ajude a assar os chapatis (pão indiano).

Meia hora depois, os três filhos se preparavam para sentar-se à mesa, quando a mãe veio com a pasta vermelha, da mistura de _kumkum_ (pigmento vermelho) e óleo de sândalo, e aplicou na forma de um ponto na testa de cada um dos filhos:

– Que satisfação ter meus três pequenos _baachan_ (a prole) em casa e poder fazer a _tikka_ (ponto ritual do hinduísmo, feito na testa) em cada um deles...

Ela mesma tinha um ponto alongado na testa, que ia até a raiz dos seus cabelos. Quando Bardock era vivo, ele quem fazia a _tikka_ na esposa, como mandava a tradição. Agora, viúva, ela mantinha o formato ritual de mulher comprometida, porque não pensava em se casar de novo.

Os quatro sentaram-se, agradecendo à mãe Lakshimi, deusa do lar, pela comida e começaram uma refeição animada.

– Você demorou mais que o normal na rua hoje, Kakarotto – disse a mãe, olhando para o filho, desconfiada. – Não me diga que se demorou demais no bar daquele indecente do Poppo?

Kakarotto ficou vermelho e, incapaz de mentir para a mãe, disse:

– Havia uma gravação de filme lá perto e...

– Gravação de filme? – perguntou o irmão, desconfiado, e ele disse:

– Bem... eu vi uma atriz famosa...

– Que atriz? – perguntou Bulma, já aumentando o tom de voz.

– A senhorita Chichi Cutelo...

Bulma deu um grito. Ela também era fã da jovem atriz e dos filmes da princesa Shanti, embora seu grande ídolo fosse Yamcha Kapoor, um jovem ator de filmes de ação.

– Eu não acredito, que sorte danada, _bahee_!

– Isso é verdade? – disse Raditz, incrédulo – me parece mais um desses sonhos bobos do Kakarotto...

O irmão o olhou aborrecido e pegou na bolsa a tiracolo que usava para entregas a foto autografada da jovem. Raditz olhou e disse, depois de jogar de lado.

– Isso é falso. Diz aqui que é pra um tal de "Son Goku" com carinho. Você comprou essa porcaria no brechó. Pare de botar minhocas na cabeça da Bulma. Ela precisa estudar e não ficar sonhando com essas bobagens de Bollywood.

– E em arranjar um bom casamento apenas quando for a hora certa... – completou Gine – aliás, por falar nisso, Raditz... eu vi a filha da viúva Anand, a Ahlia... está tão bonita...

– Nem pensar, _maan_... nem pensar em arranjar casamento para mim agora...

– Eu não penso em arranjar casamento. Só quero saber quando você vai sossegar e arrumar uma moça bonita para me dar netos!

– Quando eu tiver um caminhão de ouro – gracejou Raditz – o Kakarotto deve casar antes de mim, ele é que é um bobalhão romântico!

– O filho mais velho deve sempre casar primeiro! – disse a mãe, indignada – eu já disse que não vou arranjar casamento para você nas suas costas, mas antes dos trinta você precisa achar uma esposa!

– Quando eu fizer trinta anos a senhora arruma uma para mim! – ele disse, debochado.

Os dois começaram uma discussão sobre vantagens e desvantagens de um casamento para ele, e Bulma e Kakarotto ficaram de lado. O rapaz fez um gesto para a irmã, e, depois que todos terminaram de comer e a história estava completamente esquecida, eles subiram juntos para o quarto da irmã e ele mostrou a ela o cartão que recebera do empresário de Chichi e contou toda história, dizendo então:

– Você não tem ideia, irmãzinha… eu e ela… dançamos juntos e nos beijamos.

– Você beijou…Chichi Cutelo, a princesa Shanti? Uma atriz famosa assim?

– Nem eu acredito, mas sim!

– E ela quer que você faça um teste de dança?

– Sim! Basta ligar a partir da semana que vem, não é incrível? – ele se atirou de costas na cama da irmã e disse – eu dancei com a garota dos meus sonhos… com a garota dos sonhos de todos os garotos de Mumbai. E ela me beijou. E foi o primeiro beijo dela, e o meu primeiro beijo também.

– Kakarotto, isso é incrível... ainda bem que você não contou para o Ditz... e você disse a ela que se chama Son Goku. Isso não é errado? Como ela vai saber que você é você? – Bulma era a única pessoa que sabia do "nome artístico" dele.

– Ah, Bulma... eu sei que devia ter dito meu nome... mas quero que ela já pense em mim com o nome que eu vou ter... você sabe, o meu nome de artista.

– Eu deveria pensar em um para mim também. Quer dizer...

– Quando eu for ao teste, você vai comigo. E vamos arrumar um lugar para você também. Prometo. Prometo de coração que vamos ser artistas juntos! Vamos mostrar para eles a dança que fizemos no último festival. E eles vão amar a gente!

Os irmãos começaram então a dançar e cantar como dois bobos, e só foram interrompidos por Raditz, que ouviu o barulho e brigou com os dois, que sentaram e foram repassar as tarefas do dia, o que para Kakarotto era bem mais difícil.

Mas naquele dia, foi menos complicado. Ele tinha a cabeça cheia de sonhos e o coração cheio de esperanças.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, Chichi se pegou várias vezes pensando no jovem Goku e imaginando quando o veria de novo. Sua rotina voltou ao ritmo que tinha quando ela não estava filmando, e ela se preparou para os exames finais daquele ano, que seriam dali a um mês. Embora ela tivesse professores e preceptores, seus exames eram feitos numa escola particular, e ela nunca tirara menos que 9.

Mas estava difícil estudar e se concentrar para acompanhar a edição de seu último filme e a leitura de seu próximo roteiro, que teria ela e o tal "par romântico". O mais cotado para isso era Yamcha Kapoor, um ator de 20 anos, que, como ela, também iniciara a carreira ainda criança. Era a aposta certa em 10 entre 10 fofoqueiros de Bollywood.

Mas ela não queria mesmo estrear aquele filme com ele, mas, acalentava a esperança de que seu pai assistisse Goku e se encantasse por ele como ela havia se encantado. Só havia um problema:

– Oolong, ele ligou para você? – era a primeira coisa que ela perguntava ao assistente todos os dias.

– Não, querida – ele respondia – e se eu fosse você não teria muita esperança... é um menino pobre, sabe como é... talvez ele ache que não merece... esse pessoal é imprevisível. Ou ele pode ter perdido o cartão.

Ela se irritava e não se conformava. Imaginava por que não pegara endereço ou nenhum contato dele. E assim os dias foram se passando e a esperança foi morrendo em seu coração.

Talvez ela jamais visse de novo o jovem dançarino. Chegou a pensar e ir ao Ganesha Chaturthi do templo da região de Andheri East, mas Lunch, que sabia de sua angústia, disse a ela que mesmo que ela fosse incógnita, seria uma loucura, porque ela poderia ser descoberta e seria impossível garantir sua segurança. Ela então se ofereceu para ir ao tal festival e tentar achar o rapaz.

Mas parecia realmente que o destino não queria colaborar com eles.

Na véspera do Chaturthi, ela foi se informar com Oolong sobre como chegar naquela região e o secretário a olhou com uma expressão aborrecida e chamou-a para uma conversa particular no seu escritório.

Ele foi logo ao assunto:

– Você acha realmente que o rapaz nunca ligou?

Os olhos de Lunch arregalaram-se e seu queixo caiu. Então... era Oolong que não repassava as ligações e nem marcava o tal teste.

– Como você pode fazer isso com ela! – disse Lunch – ela está... – ela não podia dizer apaixonada, então disse – muito disposta a dar uma chance ao rapaz e...

– Você tem ideia do que significa o envolvimento da doce princesa Chichi com um simples_ slumdog_ (cão sujo) das ruas de Mumbai para a carreira dela, Lunch? Você é americana. Vocês acreditam demais nessas bobagens de "sonhos" mas aqui... os pobres não se envolvem com ricos. Ela não pode se meter com um entregador de doces... e ele não é Aladim, não vai aparecer uma lâmpada com um gênio e transformá-lo subitamente num príncipe.

Lunch tentou dizer o quanto aquilo era injusto, mas Oolong deu a cartada final:

– Não fui eu quem decidiu isso, minha querida... mas o produtor dela, o empresário e o homem por trás de todo sucesso e toda grana que ela tem: Raaja Vegeta. Se ele souber que você ou eu estamos ajudando-a a encontrar aquele vira-latas de Andheri East, estamos ambos na rua. E não sei quanto a você, mas eu amo meu emprego.

– Mas eu prometi para ela... eu prometi que iria ao festival.

– Ora... essa cidade é cheia de festivais de Ganesha Chaturthi. Vá a um deles, tire umas fotos e diga que não o viu. Mas arrume companhia, uma mulher loura como você andando sozinha por Mumbai... vai ser muito importunada.

Ela baixou a cabeça, entristecida, e ficou assim pelo resto do dia, mesmo durante o teste de maquiagem para a aparição de Chichi num programa de TV no dia seguinte. Quando ia saindo, rumo ao seu apartamento, ouviu uma voz chamando-a.

Era Tenshinhan.

– Oi Tenhsin – disse ela.

– Você parece triste, hoje. É por causa do garoto que Chichi não pode encontrar?

– Você sabe? Sabe de tudo? Tem um sexto sentido, por acaso?

Ele sorriu para ela. Uma coisa que as pessoas esqueciam era que muitas vezes conversavam acreditando que seguranças e motoristas eram parte da mobília, e ele tinha essas duas funções. E em algum momento escutara uma conversa sobre aquilo. Ela explicou a ele tudo que havia acontecido e ele disse:

– Então... o Oolong te aconselhou a ir a qualquer festival e fingir que não viu o rapaz?

– Sim.

– E você pretende fazer isso?

Ela suspirou e disse:

– Meu emprego está em jogo... e eu não faço ideia de onde achar um festival... e eu nunca estive em um...

Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

– Eu te levo a um. Tem um muito bom perto da minha casa...

Ela olhou para ele, intrigada e perguntou:

– Isso é um encontro?

Ele riu, sacudiu a cabeça de um jeito estranho e nada disse. Ela ficou intrigada com ele, que disse:

– Vamos... sou eu que te levo em casa hoje... você mora em Dalal Nagar, certo?

Ela riu e disse:

– Se eu te chamar para subir... vai aceitar?

Ele tornou a sacudir a cabeça daquele jeito estranho e nada disse.

* * *

Kakarotto continuou treinando "Dhoom again" e para ganhar o prêmio principal do festival e uma uma música do filme "Kuch kuch hota hai" com a irmã para a dança para tentar o prêmio principal de casal com ela.

Mas não conseguia sentir-se alegre com aquilo, nem com nada que se referisse a dança. Porque havia ligado várias e várias vezes para o telefone do cartão que Chichi fizera o assistente entregar para ele e as respostas haviam sido sempre negativas e o teste jamais acontecera.

E, na derradeira vez que tentou, na véspera do Ganesh Charthuti o assistente dissera a ele para se enxergar, porque ele era apenas um garoto pobre de Mumbai e nunca poderia sonhar em se aproximar de uma estrela como Chichi Cutelo. Que aquilo tinha sido uma mera sorte, mas que não havia porquê abrir as portas de Bollywood para alguém como ele. Que esquecesse aquilo, porque ele não era um rapaz bem nascido.

E, assim, o sonho dele foi, junto com o cartão de Oolong e a foto autografada de Chichi, para o fundo de uma gaveta.

E por lá ficaria por um longo tempo.

Enquanto isso, um rapaz bem-nascido de Mumbai entrava numa cobertura faraônica, a residência de férias do pai, em Dubai, furioso. Raaja Vegeta deu um sorriso maldoso quando o primogênito atirou nele todos os cartões de crédito e gritou, furioso:

– Cancelado, cancelado, cancelado... TUDO CANCELADO. Por quê?

O pai levantou os olhos do roteiro que lia. Sempre passava uma parte da temporada entre os lançamentos de seus filmes em Dubai, porque era dali que conseguia financiamento para seus mais ambiciosos projetos. Mas o filho vivia na Europa desde os 11 anos, primeiro em uma escola caríssima na Suíça e, recentemente, de farra em farra entre Londres, Paris e Zurich. Até dois anos antes, havia sido aluno exemplar e jamais dera dor de cabeça a ele.

Então, veio o câncer da sua esposa, que morreu em menos de seis meses depois de descobrir um carcinoma extremamente agressivo num dos pulmões em estágio avançado demais. Vegeta Júnior culpava o pai por tudo de ruim que acontecia, e não havia sido diferente com a morte da mãe. Agora ele tinha diante dele um garoto de quase 19 anos, rebelde e agressivo, que terminara o ensino médio aos trancos e barrancos e havia sido rejeitado por todas as faculdades da Europa, e desde que completara a maioridade só sabia gastar seu dinheiro com mulheres e carros de luxo.

Raaja Vegeta encarou o filho e disse, sério:

– Eu mandei uma passagem para que você me encontrasse em Mumbai há dois meses e você ignorou. Lembra?

– Não tava a fim. Mumbai é um lugar chato.

– No entanto, agora você veio me encontrar aqui em Dubai. Dubai não é chato, também?

– Eu vim porque não podia ficar morrendo de fome na Europa, já que você cancelou todos os meus cartões. Posso saber por quê?

– A fonte secou. Você teria todo dinheiro que quisesse estivesse estudando decentemente. Como não se esforça para nada, decidi dar um rumo na sua vida. Se preferir, posso te deixar por sua conta e risco... mas acho que a vida de um jovem imigrante pobre na Europa ou de um garoto mal educado como você em Mumbai não seria muito fácil. E não vou te dar mais dinheiro para você ficar bancando o _playboy_ às minhas custas.

– Está me ameaçando, _puraana_ (velho)?

– Não. Estou te dando uma oportunidade e uma carreira. Vi que você gosta de moças...

– Não preciso me esforçar para conseguir nenhuma "moça". Basta chegar a Mumbai que todos os _paparazzi_ me fotografam e elas se jogam sobre mim apenas porque eu tenho a infelicidade de carregar seu nome e ser parecido contigo, velho ridículo.

– Bem... esse velho ridículo aqui tem a chave do cofre. Se quiser que ele se abra... é simples. Basta se preparar para assumir uma carreira em Bollywood.

– O quê? – o rapaz o encarou, atônito e irritado – ser um atorzinho babaca?

Ele estendeu uma planilha para o filho e disse:

– Esses são os ganhos de alguns dos atores ridículos que você tanto despreza. Em dólares, e não em rúpias. – Ele olhou para o filho e sorriu. – Estou te dando a chance de ter uma carreira que muitos praticamente se matam para ter e que é perfeita para criaturas vaidosas e ególatras como você. E eu sei que esse traço você puxou de mim.

O rapaz o encarou de volta.

– Pode escolher. Não ter mais o meu dinheiro para gastar ou começar, em mais ou menos um ano, a ganhar seu próprio dinheiro. O que você escolhe?

O filho o encarou por um longo tempo. Detestava o pai e detestava mais ainda depender dele. Mas, no fundo, sabia que aquela era uma escolha bem fácil.

– O que eu preciso, então, para me tornar um ator?

Raaja Vegeta sorriu. Tinha muitos planos para o seu garoto rebelde. E se seu _feeling_ estava certo, ele era uma mina de ouro.

– Bom, antes de mais nada... vamos voltar para Mumbai. Tenho uma pessoa que vai cuidar do seu treinamento. Mas se desistir, não te dou outra chance.

– Não vou desistir – disse o rapaz, que sabia que o pai não costumava ceder.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1.** Cricket é o esporte nacional indiano, também popular no Paquistão, no Sri Lanka, na Austrália e Nova Zelândia. Confesso que por mais que eu tenha pesquisado, as regras ainda me parecem tão confusas que eu prefiro resumir e dizer que parece um baseball jogado com um taco achatado.

**2.** Tuc-tuc é um veículo que parece um triciclo invertido, com uma carroceria arredondada, muito popular como transporte de passageiros (no máximo 2) na Índia e na China, onde acabou substituindo os antigos riquixás, que eram carroças puxadas por tração humana.

**3.** A Índia é um dos países com maior frota de caminhões no mundo, mesmo tendo uma extensa malha ferroviária, grande parte do transporte de carga é rodoviário, especialmente nas regiões Norte e na área dos Himalaias Indianos. Ser caminhoneiro na Índia é uma profissão de risco e que exige alto poder de negociação, porque os transportadores são conhecidos por barganhar e tentar pagar menos do que o devido depois da carga entregue.

**4.** Existem 4 ou 5 tipos de halva – o popular doce de cenoura considerado o favorito do casal divino Krishna e Radha, a receita varia conforme a região da Índia, mas é um doce que não pode faltar em casamentos. A forma mais popular para festas é um quadradinho meio gelatinoso passado em açúcar e acondicionado em pequenas caixas. Já os pista rolls são doces enrolados como um rocambole minúsculos feitos de leite e castanhas.

**5.** Kumkum é um pigmento vermelho natural obtido a partir de uma mistura de açafrão e suco de limão. A tikka, ponto ritual do hinduísmo, cuja função é sensibilizar o chacra do terceiro olho, a chamada visão espiritual, é feita ou com esse pigmento ou com outro, de origem mineral chamado sindoor. O kumkum é considerado mais seguro porque o sindoor às vezes contém agentes tóxicos como chumbo.

**6.** No próximo capítulo Tenshinhan vai levar Lunch a um Ganesha Chaturthi e vai explicar a ela um pouco sobre sua vida e vamos descobrir o que ele realmente pensa sobre ela. Ah, e eles vão ver o Kakarotto dançando.

**7.** Sim, Vegeta virou um playboyzão e o pai decidiu cortar o barato do jovem... mas ainda demora alguns capítulos para ele fazer sua grande estreia em Bollywood. O mesmo Raaja que negou ao Goku um simples teste vai pôr o filho pela janela em Bollywood? Sim, vai. O hereditarismo é um traço clássico dessa indústria, quase todo ator consagrado desde 1940 colocou um ou mais filhos na mesma carreira, exemplos não faltam.

**8.** Dil se (do coração), o filme que eu citei lá no primeiro capítulo e que empresta o nome para este, ficou conhecido porque foi elogiado em Hollywood por Spike Lee, que ficou muito impressionado com os clipes musicais inseridos no filme, todos de grande complexidade, como o da música Jiya Jale (alma ardente), gravada por Lata Mangeshkar, uma cantora que tem impressionantes sete décadas de atividade (ela está com 90 anos), sua carreira começou em 1942 e ela emprestou a voz para canções em mais de 900 filmes desde então.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Radha, Krishna, Sita**

Lunch havia amarrado sáris em Chichi muitas e muitas vezes, mas aquela era a primeira vez em que ela mesma usava um sári e ela sentia-se absurdamente confusa e inadequada. Não que ela não soubesse como vestir um sári, mas fazer aquilo em Chichi era muito mais fácil do que nela mesma. Mirou-se no espelho. Seu cabelo cheio e louro estava solto, mas ela ia prendê-lo logo. Ela sorriu e, estranhamente, sentiu-se bonita naquele traje.

O choli, a blusa curta que se usava sob o sári, era lilás e tinha as mangas douradas, feito de um tafetá brilhoso que seria over em sua terra natal, mas, ali, era puro luxo. O sári de seda pura, que ela havia ganhado de Chichi há um ano e não tivera coragem de usar ainda, tinha a bizarra combinação verde alface e lilás num degradé até o violeta com bordados dourados, mas, agora, com todas as dobras na sua cintura e o _pallu_ (sobra do pano do sári) jogado sobre o ombro, ela sentia-se, de fato, linda.

Prendeu os cabelos num coque, deixando alguns cachos soltos e maquiou-se com o mesmo estilo que maquiava Chichi. Ela sentia-se um pouco nervosa. Era como se estivesse se enfeitando para Tenshinhan, o que, na verdade, ela não sabia se o agradaria ou o ofenderia. Quando terminou a maquiagem, olhou-se no espelho e pensou que faltava a _tikka_, o pequeno ponto vermelho pintado na testa, que tantas mulheres usavam na Índia, mas ela não tinha _kunkum_ ou nada que pudesse usar para issoenem mesmo um _bindi_, o adesivo de fantasia que enfeitava a testa das mulheres indianas. Achando que seria ridículo fazer uma _tikka_ com batom, saiu assim mesmo.

Acabou por deixar como estava. Era melhor não exagerar. Olhou o relógio, sabendo que ele era irritantemente pontual. Faltavam 5 minutos. Ele a levara em casa na véspera, muito respeitador, e haviam tido a primeira conversa apenas os dois. Ela falara demais e ele comentara pouquíssimo sobre sua vida.

Tenshinhan falava com o típico sotaque dos indianos, mas seu inglês era muito bom, e ele era sério e formal como um inglês. Justamente por isso, ela não sabia exatamente o que era aquele encontro. Ele tinha se oferecido para levá-la a um _Ganesha Chaturthi_, porque ela havia prometido a Chichi que procuraria o rapaz por quem a jovem estava encantada. E ela tentava mentalmente se convencer que não havia nada demais, mas estava há mais de dois anos na Índia, sozinha, tendo como única amiga uma menina de 16 anos e era impossível não se imaginar agarrando e seduzindo o sisudo chefe da segurança dos estúdios Sadala.

Tentava se convencer que a atração que sentia por ele era falta de sexo, mas sabia que havia algo mais, pelo menos da sua parte. Quanto mais ele respondia a seus jogos de sedução com sacudidas estranhas de cabeça e sorrisos enigmáticos, mais atraída por ele ela ficava, mas não queria se iludir… já tinha quebrado a cara algumas vezes na vida.

Eles haviam combinado de se encontrar à porta do prédio, mas ela só desceu um minuto antes do horário. Uma das coisas mais complicadas para ela, desde que havia se mudado, era a falta de liberdade das mulheres indianas. Ela tinha medo de sair sozinha, o que acabara fazendo com que, durante os últimos dois anos, ela fosse praticamente uma dama de companhia para Chichi.

Não que ela reclamasse: tinha conhecido os lugares mais caros e sofisticados da Índia sem gastar um tostão. Também tinha ido a Bali, ao Sri Lanka, a Dubai e até mesmo a Nova Iorque bancada por Chichi. Ela entrara para o _staff_ antes de Tenshinhan, a quem, desde que conhecera, tentava, em vão, impressionar.

O jipe Mahindra Thar de Tehsinhan estacionou em frente ao prédio dela e ele deu um único toque na buzina. Lunch desceu e ele saltou do carro para abrir a porta para ela, que parou diante dele, um pouco chocada porque era a primeira vez que ela o via e ele não estava usando um terno, mas uma túnica indiana no estilo _nehru_, com calças largas, acompanhada de uma espécie de echarpe conhecida como _dupatta_, além de sapatilhas típicas. Na testa ele tinha uma tikka vermelha, já esmaecida.

\- Uau... se usasse um turbante estaria parecendo um príncipe indiano. – ela brincou.

Ele parou um instante diante dela e sorriu. Então, abriu a porta e disse, quando ela entrou:

– Boa noite, Lunch. Você realmente fica bonita de sári.

Quando ele sentou ao volante, tornou a olhar para o rosto dela e disse:

– Você ficaria ainda mais bonita com um _bindi_.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem jeito e ele sorriu e disse:

– Não tem problema. Vou comprar um para você na festa.

– Onde vamos? Quer dizer... em que festival?

– Temos duas opções... – ele disse, sério. – se quiser realmente ver o tal garoto dançar, podemos ir no templo de Ganesha que fica em Andheri East. É uma festa bem concorrida. Eu me informei... – ele olhou para ela – mas se dermos qualquer informação para Chichi, arriscamos nosso emprego. Ou podemos ir ao festival do templo de Jarimari, perto de onde eu moro. Você tira umas fotos, mostra e ela nunca vai saber que...

– Vamos a Andheri East, por favor, Tenshin...

Ele olhou para ela, sério.

– Você vai dizer a ela se o vir?

– Não. Mas... eu acho que ele merece uma satisfação, não acha? Deveríamos falar com ele...

Ele deu um suspiro resignado e deu uma sacudida estranha com a cabeça, dando a partida no carro. Ela então perguntou:

– Você pode por favor me dizer o que é isso?

– Isso o quê?

– Essa sacudida estranha de cabeça... – ela disse e ele deu uma gargalhada. A primeira que ela via nele, desde que se conheciam.

– É tão engraçado... – ele disse, ainda rindo – porque eu não sei explicar. Isso é algo nosso. Um indiano sabe quando significa concordância, aborrecimento, tédio... mas para vocês... é como um código secreto, não?

– Exatamente! – ela bradou – e eu fico sempre perdida. Vocês sacodem a cabeça às vezes da mesma maneira, concordando ou discordando.

– Já que vamos para um pouco longe – ele riu – vou te explicar. Quando um indiano concorda, ele sacode a cabeça assim – ele pendulou firmemente a cabeça para frente e para trás, o que não era tão diferente do jeito ocidental – Mas não somos muito de concordar com tudo totalmente, então sacudimos a cabeça dessa forma – ele pendulou ligeiramente a cabeça e ela disse:

– É isso! Esse negócio aí.

– Significa que eu estou te ouvindo e pensando no que você está dizendo, tendendo a concordar, mas temos muitas outras "sacudidas de cabeça": se eu te perguntar uma coisa eu farei isso – ele moveu a cabeça uma vez para trás, e ela reconheceu o movimento – e, finalmente, se eu quiser te convidar para alguma coisa, eu moverei a cabeça assim – ele moveu a cabeça para o alto e para o lado, rapidamente – é como se eu dissesse: "Vamos por ali? Fugir?"

– Vamos? – ela perguntou, divertida. Ele tornou a sacudir a cabeça do "jeito estranho" e ela perguntou:

– Por que você foge de mim, Tenshin?

Ele deu um suspiro resignado.

– Eu não estou fugindo. Eu apenas não a conhecia... e eu confesso que ficava envergonhado com seu jeito direto. Indianas não costumam agir assim. Elas mandam bilhetes por colegas, que entregam para outras colegas, e quando o bilhete chega na sua mão ele andou tanto que você não tem certeza de qual garota te mandou... quando eu estava na Universidade...

– Ei, espere aí... você esteve numa universidade?

– Sim. Eu sou formado. Analista de Sistemas.

– E trabalha como motorista e segurança?

– Eu estava na Universidade de Mumbai e era atleta. Lutador. Mas atletas não tem bolsa de estudos e eu sou de fora, precisava me manter aqui. Comecei a ser contratado como segurança, e fui me especializando nessa área, fazendo cursos... quando me formei, estava tão qualificado como segurança pessoal que apenas peguei o diploma para mostrar uma qualificação de nível superior, empregadores amam. E atualmente ganho melhor do que se trabalhasse como programador numa terceirizadora de mão de obra. Eu sou um analista de sistemas muito bem qualificado. Mas não quero trabalhar para homens estrangeiros que fiquem gritando comigo, pressupondo que sou um idiota apenas porque eu nasci na Índia. Os senhores Cutelo e Vegeta reconhecem o meu valor e profissionalismo me pagando muito bem.

Aquele comentário fez Lunch sentir-se mal. Tenshinhan era o primeiro indiano por quem ela se interessava, mas tinha que admitir que a aparência dele a atraíra porque ele não se parecia um indiano típico e no trabalho não se portava como um. De repente, ela disse:

– Eu nunca frequentei nenhuma universidade. Sou apenas uma caipira do Meio Oeste. Aposto que você é muito mais qualificado que eu... eu só ganhei um reality show de maquiagem que Chichi assistiu quando estava viajando pelos EUA e ela cismou que deveria me contratar... me ofereceu mais que qualquer emprego que eu tive na vida.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Lunch – ele riu – seu interesse por mim, na verdade, me honra. É motivo de orgulho, não por você ser branca ou americana... mas por você ser uma mulher que pode escolher o homem que quiser. Aqui os homens escolhem, ou, às vezes... a família escolhe.

– A... família?

– Casamento arranjado. Os pais combinam o casamento dos filhos – ele suspirou – muitas vezes com alguém que eles jamais viram, ou com quem não têm nada em comum.

Lunch então pressentiu que aquele era o problema, e então, perguntou, direta:

– É o seu caso? Você tem alguma noiva escolhida por sua família?

Ele suspirou. Então disse:

– Sim. Meu pai arranjou meu casamento com ela quando ela nasceu... e ela é da idade de Chichi. Dez anos mais jovem que eu.

– O quê? – Lunch gritou – você está saindo comigo e... é noivo?

– Eu estou saindo contigo? – ele perguntou e deixou Lunch confusa.

– Como assim? Você acha que... o quê?

Ele guiou o carro por mais algumas quadras, até chegarem próximo a um lugar onde a rua estava fechada. Ele parou o carro num estacionamento num terreno sem calçamento, então, desligou o carro e olhou diretamente para ela.

– Eu estou realmente saindo contigo, Lunch? É o que você quer, ou quer apenas diversão com um indiano tolo que amanhã ou depois você vai deixar para lá e seguir sua vida?

Ela abriu a boca e tornou a fechar. Tenshinhan era sério demais e, de repente, ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. E ela não sabia a resposta. Então perguntou:

– Se eu estivesse saindo contigo, assim, de verdade... você poderia recusar esse casamento com a garota de 16 anos?

– Eu posso recusar a garota a qualquer momento, aliás, eu evitei conhece-la até hoje para que eu não fosse obrigado a dar uma resposta – ele disse – e, na verdade, evito pensar nisso apenas porque seria uma desonra para a família dela... a não ser que...

– A não ser que?

– Que meu irmão mais novo concorde em casar-se com ela. Mas ele tem apenas 18 anos e faz faculdade em Nova Déli, entende? Eu não sei se quero empurrar meu irmão para esse compromisso, mas eu também não pretendo me casar com ela porquê...

– "Porquê" o quê?

Ele olhou para ela e disse, sério:

– Porque eu estou interessado em uma outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que provavelmente não vai agradar a meu pai; eu já não tenho mãe, ela morreu. Mas como meu pai mora em Agra, no estado de Utar Pradesh, e eu moro aqui, não preciso me preocupar tanto com isso. – ele olhou diretamente para ela – Quero apenas saber o que a garota sente por mim.

Ela olhou para ele, que não tirava os olhos dela. Seria possível estar se apaixonando por ele? Tinha visto tantos filmes daqueles de Bollywood desde que havia ido trabalhar por lá. A mocinha apaixonada, o mocinho impedido de ficar com ela ou vice-versa. Às vezes não dava para saber se o filme era um drama, uma comédia, uma aventura de ação ou tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, nem sempre com o final esperado, mas, mais de uma vez ela havia chorado e se sentido um pouco ridícula porque era uma mulher adulta, não uma mocinha, vendo o tanto de drama que os indianos podiam colocar numa história de amor. Então, ela sorriu para Tenshinhan e disse:

– Me dá até o fim da noite para te responder, Tenshin?

Ele baixou a cabeça e então, fez o movimento de concordância, dizendo:

– É justo. – ele olhou para ela e disse – já saiu com algum indiano antes?

– Não – ela riu – você é o primeiro.

Ele deu a volta no jipe e abriu a porta para ela, oferecendo o braço e dizendo:

– Então, me permita te mostrar como somos... Ainda bem que tem esse estacionamento aqui.

Ela sorriu ao pegar no braço dele, e eles foram andando para a área do festival. O templo não era muito grande, mas foi o primeiro lugar onde foram. Havia uma grande piscina na frente do templo e ela estranhou ao chegar perto, porque no centro dela estava uma grande imagem de Ganesha, o deus que tinha a cabeça de elefante, imersa na água. A tinta com que havia sido pintado se dissolvia visivelmente, e as flores que provavelmente o haviam enfeitado flutuavam à sua volta. Ela então percebeu que havia centenas de pequenas reproduções do mesmo deus em volta daquela, algumas mais toscas, todas feitas de argila, dissolvendo-se. De repente, ela viu que Tenshin pegava algo no bolso e, espantada, o viu desembrulhar um pequeno Ganesha que cabia na palma de sua mão de um lenço branco e, repetindo um mantra, mergulhá-lo na água. Ele então virou-se para ela, sorrindo, e disse:

– Passado o momento de devoção, podemos ir para a festa.

Eles foram andando e ela, curiosa, perguntou:

– O que é aquilo? Porque você pôs... o elefantinho na água?

Ele riu e disse:

– O "elefantinho" é o Deus Ganesha, que protege as famílias e traz boa sorte. O costume é fazer uma pequena imagem, ou comprar, enfeitá-la para pedir proteção e sorte, então, no dia em que a lua está apropriada para isso, deixar que ele se dissolva na água, para que as bênçãos venham de Ganesha para nós, trazendo proteção e sorte.

– Sua família mora em Agra?

– Sim. E sim, o Taj Mahal fica lá, se é o que o que vai perguntar.

– Fico torcendo para um dia Chichi gravar lá para eu conhecer... – ela disse – ou eu posso ir com você. – ele sacudiu a cabeça daquele jeito que ela começava a gostar e ela sorriu. – É um túmulo ou um palácio?

– Os dois... – ele disse – foi construído por um rei daquela área, quando a Índia era um conjunto de reinos e Utar Pradesh estava sob domínio Muçulmano... o seu nome era Shah Jahan, e a sua esposa favorita, Mumtaz Mahal, havia morrido dando à luz seu 14º filho e ele, desolado, construiu sobre o túmulo dela o palácio que a havia prometido em vida.

– Puxa... que história mais triste – ela disse e ele sorriu.

– Sim... mas é uma história de amor, não é? Algumas são bem tristes.

– Não sei – ela disse – eu tenho 24 anos... e eu não vivi nenhuma grande história de amor, e as que vivi posso dizer que se não eram tristes, me deixaram bem furiosa... Eu não sei se sou muito romântica – ela deu de ombros – deve ser porque meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha 7 anos e brigaram por tudo até eu sair da casa da minha mãe, com 19. Seus pais brigavam?

Ele olhou para ela, longamente e deu um suspiro, então disse, enquanto caminhavam por entre barracas de doces na rua iluminada pelo festival, em direção ao palco:

– Meus pais não se conheciam até se casarem... e eles se casaram muito jovens, mas demoraram muito a ter filhos. Minha mãe achava que tinha algum problema, mas meu pai descobriu que era ele que tinha problema de fertilidade, então, fez um tratamento longo e doloroso, e minha mãe ficou sempre ao lado dele. Aos 30 anos ela conseguiu finalmente engravidar de mim. – ele sorriu para ela, que pensou em como ele ficava mais bonito sorrindo – aqui em Mumbai não existe o costume do Karva Chauth, que é celebrado onde eu nasci. É uma celebração a Krishna, herança de uma época de muitas guerras no Norte, em que as mulheres pediam a Krishna para preservar seus maridos e prometiam amor e devoção, como Sita, a esposa de Krishna quando ele esteve na sua encarnação como Rama demonstra por ele e pedem que os maridos a amem como Krishna ama Radha, seu reflexo feminino, a amante da sua encarnação anterior, que passou a fazer parte dele. O costume é que as mulheres jejuem do nascer do sol ao nascer da primeira lua do mês de Krishna, orando por seus homens. Mas meu pai, depois que minha mãe esteve ao lado dele no hospital por tantas vezes, habituou-se a jejuar junto com ela. A tradição diz que a mulher deve olhar para a lua nascente e então, olhar através de uma moldura vazia o rosto do marido, como se fosse o espelho e, antes de pôr um _halwa_ (doce de cenoura) na boca da mulher, o homem pergunta se ele ainda é o espelho onde ela pode se refletir. É como perguntar "mereço seu amor?"

– E aí? – ela perguntou, curiosa, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados e ele riu.

– Bem, meus pais amavam esse ritual, mesmo passando fome juntos o dia inteiro... mas minha mãe sofreu um acidente horrível, foi atropelada no centro da cidade por um caminhão há oito anos e morreu – ele disse, sério – eu estava na universidade... e foi terrível, achei que meu pai morreria.

– Eu sinto muito... – ela disse, num fio de voz.

– Naquele ano meu pai jejuou só e criou um ritual só para si: ele pôs uma fotografia da minha mãe na moldura do espelho do Karva Chauth. Ele a guarda o ano todo e olha apenas sob a lua de Krishna... tem muitas fotografias da minha mãe pela casa, mas aquela ele guarda para olhar longamente apenas no dia do jejum.

– Eles deviam se amar muito.

Ele anuiu e disse:

– O que eles passaram juntos, consolidou o amor deles. Para alguns casais, a dificuldade separa. Talvez tenha sido o caso dos seus pais. Não se sinta mal por isso – ele disse, e pegou sua mão, de repente, dizendo – venha, tenho algo para você.

Lunch sentiu um arrepio quando ele segurou sua mão. Ele a arrastou até uma barraca onde uma mulher com cara de poucos amigos vendia pulseiras de contas de amarrar. Já ganhara algumas pulseiras daquelas de Chichi, significavam amizade, sorte, dependendo da combinação de cores das contas. Tenshin perguntou em hindi quanto era uma pulseira e a mulher deu um preço, de cara feia. A partir dali, foi difícil para Lunch acompanhar a altercação dos dois, com ele pechinchando e a mulher argumentando num hindi cada vez mais difícil para ela entender. Então terminaram de repente, com ele dando uma nota de 100 rúpias a ela e pegando três pulseiras. A mulher então olhou para Lunch, e dela para Tenshin e pegou uma cartela de bindis e disse, mau humorada:

– Bindis para namorada, meu jovem. – a mulher então sorriu e disse, numa tentativa de inglês – pulseira de Radha e de Sita... – ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça – significa muito...

Tenshinhan ficou vermelho e puxou Lunch para longe da barraca e ela perguntou:

– O que foi isso, pode me explicar?

Ele riu e disse:

– Não foi nada. Velha maluca, fala demais... eu quis comprar pulseiras para você.

– Pulseiras? – ela riu e estendeu o pulso – então amarre-as no meu pulso.

Ele segurou o pulso dela e disse:

– Essa é a pulseira de Sita Rukmani. – ele amarrou uma pulseira azul e cor de rosa no pulso dela – ela foi a esposa de Krishna que o acompanhou na sua encarnação como Rama, quando derrotou o demônio Ravana. – ela não soube o que dizer e ele pegou uma segunda pulseira, mais bonita, dourada e azul e disse – e essa é a pulseira de Radha... Radha é o grande amor de Krishna e sua alma gêmea. Quando Krishna esteve na Terra, o amor dos dois foi tão grande que eles tornaram-se o espelho de um só. Não se sabe mais onde Krishna termina e onde Radha começa.

– E essa aí? – ela perguntou, vendo a terceira pulseira na mão dele. Era cintilante em vários tons azuis. Ele a encarou e disse:

– Essa é a pulseira de Krishna, que é todo feito de amor. O que quer que eu faça com ela? Guardo ou amarro em você?

– E se eu a amarrar em seu pulso, Tenshin? – ela perguntou, encarando-o. Talvez não fosse a resposta que ele esperava e ele disse, sério:

– Eu cuidaria muito bem dela.

Ela pegou a pulseira e amarrou no pulso dele. Os dois se encararam por um instante. Sem dizer nada, ele a puxou e a abraçou. Beijos eram tabu por ali, ele não a beijaria numa festa, mas disse, baixinho em seu ouvido:

– Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você... se você quiser.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, quando respondeu:

– Eu... quero. – ela sussurrou e ele apertou mais o abraço. Então, separou-se dela e pegou no bolso a pequena cartela de bindis, destacando um, que colou à testa dela, dizendo:

– Pronto... vamos fingir que é uma _tikka_. Eu te entrego as bênçãos que Krishna mandar para mim.

Ela olhou para o ponto vermelho que ele mesmo tinha na testa. Tinha aprendido o significado daquilo, era uma bênção, "shanti" como se dizia em hindi. O fato dele, um homem solitário em Mumbai fazer em sua própria testa uma _tikka_ mostrava como era devoto daquela religião tão misteriosa para ela e ele, ao colocar um _bindi_ na sua testa, estendia a bênção para ela. Começava a ficar encantada por ele. Ele então a puxou e disse:

– Vamos andar por aí. E ver se descobrimos o tal garoto no meio da multidão. E ver se Chichi estava certa e ele vai mesmo dançar no festival.

Eles estavam se dirigindo para a área de dança, onde havia um palco onde mais tarde haveria uma série de apresentações quando ela viu uma barraca de doces onde uma mulher mais velha, acompanhada de dois jovens, vendia doces. Ela mostrou o rapaz a Tenshin e perguntou:

– Olha... não é ele?

Ele olhou para o rapaz e sorriu para ela, dizendo:

– Parece que o encontramos. É, ele falava a verdade quando dizia que era apenas um vendedor de doces.

– O que vamos fazer, Tenshin?

– Observar. E ver se ele tem o talento que Chichi disse que tem.

– Não importa se ele tem talento ou não. – disse ela. – O senhor Raaja proibiu os dois de se aproximarem.

– Se for o destino dos dois – ele disse, e soou absolutamente confiante – não vai adiantar o senhor Raaja tentar atrapalhar, cedo ou tarde ficarão juntos.

Lunch olhou para ele e sorriu. Tenshinhan era um homem completamente diferente do que havia imaginado a princípio. Mas a sua curiosidade a fez perguntar:

\- Os deuses... os seus deuses... quantos eles são?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça antes de dizer:

\- Nem mesmo eu sei. Nós temos deuses para quase tudo.

\- Você... acredita mesmo neles? Digo, não se ofenda, por favor... mas acredita assim, na existência... tipo física de um Ganesha, de um Krishna... não acha que é muita coisa para acreditar?

Ele pensou um pouco e então, sorriu e disse:

\- Se eu acredito que tem um Deus encarnado fisicamente em algum lugar decidindo a minha próxima encarnação e se zangando comigo porque eu não pintei a _tikka_ na testa como minha mãe fazia todos os dias? Bem, eu fui a Universidade... estudei como tópico obrigatório filosofia, e, na época, reclamei muito disso, mas isso me deu a compreensão sobre certas coisas. Não, não acredito nos Deuses dessa forma, como entes tão humanos e temperamentais, tão egoístas como nós somos... Mas isso não significa que para mim os Deuses não sejam reais. Eles são, e, para mim, existem. Eles são a forma como nós, os hindus, entendemos a complexidade do Universo. Assim como Jesus e Maomé são as dos outros povos.

\- Uau. Isso foi a coisa mais complexa que alguém já me disse e me fez entender mais sobre Deus do que todos aqueles anos em que minha mãe me obrigava a frequentar a Igreja Batista e ler a Bíblia em voz alta...

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e seguiram seu caminho.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na barraca de doces, Bulma discutia com o irmão porque queria logo sair para se arrumar, dizendo que o figurino dele era mais fácil, e que o dela exigia muito mais elaboração. O irmão brigava com ela e dizia que ainda havia muitos doces para vender e eles precisavam ajudar a mãe o maior tempo possível, afinal, Raditz já havia partido para mais uma longa viagem de caminhão.

Kakarotto não via a hora de terminar logo aquilo. Ele havia topado dançar apenas por causa da irmã, que o perturbara muito com aquela história. Por ele, jamais dançaria novamente, porque estava desapontado e chateado com a chance perdida.

Chegara à conclusão que um rapaz como ele, um pobre vendedor de doces, jamais teria chance com a linda estrela de Bollywood e sentia ainda seu coração irremediavelmente partido e incapaz de sentir prazer em dançar. Mal sabia ele que, realmente, naquele momento o destino daria uma volta e o tiraria, de fato do caminho da dança.

Mas daria a ele algo em troca, algo que, dali a alguns anos, o colocaria novamente na trilha do sucesso. Mas antes disso, ele ainda teria uma dança ao menos com sua amada Chichi.

**Notas:**

1\. Tentei ser o mais respeitosa o possível com a religião hindu nesse capítulo. Agradeço à minha amiga Jorgette que me explicou o básico dos preceitos e a visão filosófica da religião.

2\. Eu demorei ANOS para entender a complexidade do casal Radha-Krishna e a relação de Krishna com Sita, a tal esposa perfeita no modelo indiano. O fato é que Krishna, o oitavo "avatar" ou encarnação do deus Vishnu na terra, tem muitas sub-encarnações e vários amores. Desde as namoradas anônimas, chamadas "gopis", ou pastoras, que se encantam por ele (lembrando que o hinduísmo é uma religião que nasceu poligâmica e com o tempo se tornou monogâmica), até as suas duas consortes mais conhecidas, Radha – que é seu amor na encarnação de Vishnu como Krishna mas com quem ele não chegou a casar porque morreu antes disso, e que, após a morte se tornou "reflexo e parte de Krishna" e, após ela, Sita. No clássico "Ramayana", um épico que conta a história de como Rama, uma encarnação guerreira de Krishna, derrotou e expulsou do mundo o demônio Ravanna, e Sita, o arquétipo da esposa fiel e devota, foi essencial nessa derrota. Quando Krishna é representado como Rama, Sita está a seu lado, os dois sentados como um casal comportado. Quando ele é representado com Radha, por outro lado, os dois estão sempre com uma interação maior, mostrando que são um casal apaixonado.

3\. Sobre Ganesha: o deus é o primeiro filho de Parvati e Shiva, tendo sido decapitado pelo próprio pai por engano, ao cumprir ordens da mãe, cumprindo o carma de Shiva, que havia decapitado antes um rei. Ao pedir perdão a Brahma e Vishnu, Shiva recebe a graça de ressuscitar o filho mas não consegue achar a cabeça dele, porque sua espada a havia lançado longe demais. Os deuses mandam então que ele troque a cabeça pela da primeira criatura que ele encontrar numa caminhada a oeste. Ele encontra um elefante jovem morrendo depois de uma queda e dá ao animal uma morte piedosa, aliviando suas dores. Então, Shiva leva a cabeça para seu filho, que se torna muito forte e passa a ser um protetor do lar e da família. A popularidade de Ganesha vem do fato dele também ser "O Deus da Sorte" no culto hindu.

4\. Agora falando da nossa história: Tenshin começa a encantar Lunch. O que podemos esperar desses dois?

5\. E qual será o caminho que vai levar Goku ao sucesso?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Kal ho naa ho (Pode não haver amanhã)**

– Quem será a garota de cabelo azul? – perguntou Lunch a Tenshin, que olhou na direção da barraca, vendo que o rapaz que eles observavam discutia o tempo todo com ela – será uma namorada?

Ele apenas observava. Sacudiu a cabeça em negação e disse:

– Não. Olhe para a mulher mais velha. Olhe como fala com eles.

Lunch os observou, mas não entendeu muito. A mulher começou a altercar em hindi com o rapaz e a garota, e ela, por estar longe e não dominar tanto o idioma ela não conseguia sequer imaginar o que a mulher dizia. Tenshinhan deu um sorriso e esclareceu:

– Eu vejo uma típica mãe indiana brigando com os dois filhos. Ela deve ser irmã dele... se fosse namorada, a mãe estaria brigando com ele e mandando que ela brigasse com a moça... é assim que funciona. – Tenshin ria, olhando para a cena da mulher pegando os dois pelas bochechas e falando com cada um – minha mãe fazia isso.

Pouco depois, o rapaz e a moça passaram por eles, ainda discutindo em hindi. Lunch não entendeu bem, mas Tenshin prestou atenção na conversa dos dois, a garota dizia:

– Não adianta você agora desistir, _bhaee_. Já ensaiou, eu já ajeitei a sua roupa, a minha roupa... se quer desistir da apresentação individual...

– Não vou desistir. Quero dar o dinheiro para _maan_ guardar para um cargo tuc-tuc...

– Então pare de reclamar...

Os dois passaram perto deles, mas o rapaz não olhou para eles e nem os reconheceu. Lunch percebeu que ele parecia amuado, uma parte daquele brilho que ele percebera quando o vira perto de Chichi havia desaparecido. Ela então disse a Tenshin:

– Ele parece chateado.

Tenshin olhou para ela e disse:

– Imagine quantas vezes ele ligou e recebeu um não de Oolong? Dá para entender o quanto ele está desapontado. É um garoto de 16 anos, não esqueça... vem aqui comigo. Vamos descobrir alguma coisa.

Ele se aproximou da barraca, onde Gine atendia a todos sozinha. Ela viu os dois e disse:

– Boa noite... – ela emendou num inglês carregado – a moça deseja provar um _besan ladoo_, o delicioso doce do Lord Ganesha? Ou vai pagar um _halwa_ ou um _pista roll_ para sua namorada, meu jovem?

Tenshin sorriu para ela e debruçou-se no balcão, dizendo:

– Ela não é minha namorada... estamos nos conhecendo, é o que ela diz... apenas trocamos uma pulseiras aqui – ele sorriu, mostrando a pulseira em seu pulso e apontando com a cabeça para ela.

– Ah... – ela olhou para a jovem e viu as pulseiras em seu pulso e disse – se ele pôs pulseiras de Radha e Sita no seu pulso, jovem... a intenção é boa.

Lunch e Tenshin ficaram ruborizados ao mesmo tempo e Gine disse:

– Um doce é a melhor coisa para se dividir com um amor...

– Só por causa disso vou querer uma caixa desse maravilhoso _besan ladoo_, senhora... – disse Tenshin e ela abriu um sorriso – e nem irei barganhar.

Ela pôs os doces, que ele logo pagou, numa caixinha quadrada onde cabiam 8 bolinhas e disse:

– Vieram para o festival? A moça é de fora?

– Eu sou americana – Lunch tentou dizer em um hindi bem ruim, e Gine respondeu:

– Pode falar comigo em inglês... eu estudei inglês porque antes de me casar trabalhei com americanos... mas seu hindi está bom. Mora aqui há muito tempo?

– Três anos – disse Lunch – desde que tinha 21. Eu trabalho para um estúdio de cinema.

– Ah, Bollywood? Deveria conhecer meus filhos, eles acabaram de sair daqui! Os dois são dançarinos maravilhosos... mas meu pequeno Kakarotto anda meio desapontado... acho que é porque está ficando mais velho, sabe? Ele veio com uma história de que conheceu uma atriz... aquela que interpreta a princesa Shanti... primeiro parecia empolgado... depois foi ficando meio tristinho... deve ter sido a bronca que meu mais velho deu nele... meu Raditz é um menino muito responsável, anda por toda Índia trabalhando para transportadora, mas diz que ainda vai comprar seu próprio caminhão, e eu acredito nele! A última vez que me ligou ele estava em Agra, cidade do Taj Mahal... eu estive lá uma vez, ainda muito jovem, com meu Bardock, meu marido...

– Eu sou de lá – sorriu Tenshin – nasci em Agra. Não é uma cidade tão bela...

– Mas tem o Taj Mahal. Não há nada mais bonito que um palácio feito por amor, não acha? Por isso quando casamos eu e meu Bardock fomos para lá... era um homem muito bom, meu marido. Não voltamos mais lá, mas viajamos algumas vezes para Goa depois que os meninos nasceram...

Nenhum deles precisou perguntar se ela era viúva, porque isso soaria extremamente deselegante, uma vez que Gine usava roupas descoloridas, típicas de viúvas. Lunch disse, então:

– A senhora é muito simpática! Seu marido devia ser um homem muito feliz. Eu adoraria ir a Goa, dizem que tem praias muito lindas...

– Ei, rapaz – Gine disse, piscando para Tenshin – case-se com ela e a leve a Goa. Ou a leve quando tiverem filhos, crianças amam as praias de lá...

– A senhora tem três filhos? – perguntou Tenshin, tentando descobrir mais sobre o rapaz.

– Sim, meu mais velho Raditz, Kakarotto e Bulma... Bulma foi uma menina sem pais, adotei-a. Por isso ela é tão diferente, minha safira da coroa de Krishna! Amo como se fosse minha! Fiquem aí, vejam meus meninos dançando... daqui a pouco deve começar...

Tenshin e Lunch se afastaram da barraca e ela disse:

– Engraçado... não foi esse o nome que ele disse para Chichi... Kakarotto. Mas é ele, tenho certeza...

– Pode ser – disse Tenshin – que ele não goste do próprio nome... acontece. Se ele queria ser ator...

– Tem razão. Mas é estranho... Já que compramos os doces, por que você está segurando a caixa em vez de me dar um?

Ele deu um sorriso para ela e disse:

– Porque antes quero fazer algo que você sempre me pediu... – ele pegou-a pela mão e arrastou-a até uma barraca, que tinha mesas. Puxou a cadeira para ela e disse ao homem que atendia – _Pani puri_!

Ela abriu um sorriso, Amava as bolinhas crocantes fritas com recheio picante, Ele pediu a versão menos picante e ela protestou, então quando as bolinhas fritas chegaram, com o molho líquido ele disse:

– Boa sorte. Espero que não queime a língua...

Lunch pôs a fritura no molho e então na boca. Lágrimas vieram automaticamente aos seus olhos, era quente e ardido como o inferno, mas ela mastigou e sorriu para ele, dizendo:

– Eu cresci no Texas, querido! O que não me assusta é pimenta...

Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça e preparando ele mesmo uma das pequenas esferas para si, antes de dizer:

– No Norte chamamos isso de _golgappa_. E nossa pimenta é bem mais forte que essa inofensiva masala doce de Maharashtra... – ele jogou a bolotinha na boca e mastigou. Os dois ficaram encarando-se até que ele perguntou – e como uma caipira do Texas veio parar em Mumbai?

– Ah – ela riu e enrubesceu ligeiramente – nunca ninguém havia perguntado isso para mim, e eu estou há quase quatro anos aqui! – ela riu – bem, eu nasci no Texas e quando estava no ensino médio comecei a me interessar em fazer cabelos e maquiagem... fiz alguns cursos em San Antonio, onde eu morava... mas eu achava que deveria ir para Dalas ou algo assim. Quando eu tinha 19 anos, anunciaram um reality show sobre maquiagem, nada como aqueles de efeitos especiais, apenas cabelo e maquiagem... e eu me inscrevi e fui chamada... fiz um teste de vídeo na emissora local e não acreditei quando fui selecionada. Uau, Los Angeles! Pensei. Um reality show é uma droga, as pessoas se fingem de melhores amigas mas sabotam umas às outras e eu fiquei conhecida por ter "personalidade forte".

– Eu aposto – disse ele, olhando para ela – que além de tudo você era a mais bonita de todas as participantes...

– Não sei... Mas foi difícil, sabe? Quase fui eliminada três vezes – ela riu, depois de por um _pani puri_ na boca e dar uma pausa – mas fui avançando, a despeito de tudo, e, no fim, venci! Eu pensei: "Caramba! Cem mil dólares de prêmio e eu estou em Hollywood? Vou ficar por aqui!" Arrumei até um agente... um ano e seis meses depois eu estava a ponto de voltar para o Texas. Meu dinheiro estava no fim e eu não tinha me tornado uma grande maquiadora de Hollywood, fazia um ou outro trabalho freelancer, tinha um bico num salão, que pôs o meu nome na porta para atrair, ficava o dia inteiro penteando senhorinhas gordas e fazendo cabelo e maquiagem em noivas mexicanas... foi quando eu tive sorte. O Reality Show estava reprisando e Chichi estava em Nova York filmando "Princesa Shanty vai para a América"... quando acabava o dia de filmagem ela ligava a TV no hotel e acompanhava as reprises diárias e estava torcendo por mim.

– Eu levei um susto quando Oolong apareceu no salão onde eu trabalhava, dizendo que se eu quisesse um contrato com um bom salário deveria embarcar para Nova York com ele... fiquei com medo daquele indiano gordinho com cara de porco, mas decidi me arriscar, era aquilo ou voltar com o rabo entre as pernas para o Texas... e quando eu entrei na suíte de Chichi e vi aquela garotinha de 13 anos quase ri. Mas ela me explicou quem era, disse que estava crescendo e precisando de uma maquiadora exclusiva, todas as grandes atrizes de Bollywood têm uma, e disse que tinha acompanhado o programa e torcido por mim... e eu acabei topando, ela era doce e encantadora, não uma adolescente chata e mimada como se esperaria de uma estrela infantil, mas uma autêntica profissional, apesar da pouca idade, muito madura e tudo mais. – ela sorriu – Eu aceitei e aqui estou. Como vocês dizem? A coisa do destino me trouxe!

– Carma – ele sorriu – algo que os Deuses prepararam para você, pelo jeito.

Eles se encararam e Lunch sorriu, antes de dizer:

– Sim... talvez meu carma tenha me trazido aqui para comer _pani puri_ com você...

– Ou o meu carma tenha feito isso... – ele disse, envolvendo-a com um olhar sério.

De repente, uma zoeira infernal anunciou o início do concurso de danças, quebrando o clima entre eles. Eles terminaram seu _pani puri_ e pediram um lassi para quebrar o ardor, então se aproximaram do palco, onde um apresentador meio perdido de óculos e bigode, com uma aparência engraçada, anunciava os concorrentes. Primeiro viria a dança individual masculina, depois a feminina e, enfim, os casais. As crianças haviam se apresentado pela manhã e à tarde os iniciantes. Aquele era o momento dos veteranos.

Assistir a alguns números foi quase uma tortura, mas Lunch, que nunca tinha estado numa festa de rua, surpreendeu-se porque o público participava, vaiando, xingando ou aplaudindo e estimulando, dependendo do talento do competidor. Kakarotto, o garoto que encantara Chichi, foi o último a se apresentar no individual masculino, provavelmente porque os organizadores sabiam que ele era o melhor deles.

Lunch olhou espantada para Tenshin ao ver o garoto dançar, e entendeu então porque Chichi se encantara por ele. Ao contrário da maioria, que parecia visivelmente um bando de amadores, errando passos e sem muito domínio dos movimentos, ele claramente sabia o que fazer com seu corpo. Seus movimentos eram fluidos como os de um bailarino experiente e ela disse, olhando para Tenshin:

– Eu agora entendo porque Chichi ficou tão encantada. Ele dança bem, é bonito... e eu consigo imaginá-lo dançando com ela, ao vê-lo no palco.

Tenshin não disse nada, porque outra coisa o ocorria. Aquele garoto tinha movimentos de artista marcial, e ele tinha certeza que, se fosse o caso, seria um grande lutador. Ele havia treinado muito e duro por muitos anos, e imaginou que aquele menino tinha potencial para se tornar o lutador olímpico ou profissional que ele não havia sido porque necessitara estudar para a faculdade. O garoto trabalhava, mas ele percebia claramente que seria melhor que ele com muito menos treino. Então disse:

– É uma pena que aquele velho escroque não queira dar a ele uma oportunidade...

Os dois viram todas as apresentações, quando Kakarotto dançou com a menina de cabelos azuis, uma música do filme "Kuch kuch hota hai" que falava de amigos, um rapaz e uma garota, a audiência enlouqueceu. Bulma era exótica e bonita, e parecia ser provocante também. Lunch comentou:

– Ela também é muito boa... num estilo diferente de Chichi.

– Não é uma princesa de Bollywood, lembre-se disso. É uma menina criada no subúrbio de Mumbai e isso sempre vai adicionar uma pimenta à personalidade dela, mas francamente ela sequer parece indiana.

– A mãe disse que ela é adotada, lembra?

Os dois ficaram olhando e, de repente, Tenshinhan disse:

– O que você vai dizer a Chichi?

– Não sei... talvez que não o vimos, ou que ele disse que não poderia ligar. Qualquer coisa que a poupe de saber que aquele nojento do Lorde Raaja está barrando as ligações de propósito.

Ele a encarou, de repente, e disse:

– Vamos embora... não adianta muito ficarmos aqui.

– Mas...

Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou para saírem da multidão. Logo estavam andando em direção à saída do festival e ele disse:

– Eu tive uma ideia... e pode parecer meio louco, mas acho que posso ajudar o garoto.

– Do que está falando?

Ele não havia deixado de segurar a mão dela e, quando se virou, os dois ficaram próximos, de frente um para o outro e ele disse:

– Aquele garoto nunca vai se aproximar de Chichi porque o velho Raaja não vai deixar. Você deve dizer a Chichi que não o viu. Eu te ajudo na mentira, se quiser. Mas eu vi aquela mãe viúva e seus filhos... e, bem, acho que eu posso ajuda-los, mas do meu jeito.

Ela franziu a testa e ele disse:

– Eu fui treinado em artes marciais desde que vim morar com meus tios em Mumbai, para tentar passar para a faculdade daqui. Vou dar um jeito de conseguir uma bolsa para ele junto ao mestre que me treinou desde os 17 anos. Pode ser que a luta abra para ele as portas da universidade, como abriu para mim, ou, quem sabe, até mesmo para uma carreira de atleta... é o que eu posso fazer.

– Mas como você vai saber o endereço dele, o telefone?

O rapaz mostrou a caixa de doces que tinha um logotipo com o nome "Viúva Gine" e um telefone e endereço. O rosto dela se iluminou e ela disse, sorrindo:

– Quem diria que o segurança careca e mal-encarado tinha todo esse coração? E não comemos os doces... você vai leva-los para casa, seu guloso?

– Eu pretendia comê-los junto com você... – ele disse.

– Pode ser na minha casa?

Ele sorriu para ela e balançou a cabeça.

* * *

Quando pararam na porta do prédio, Tenshin olhou para ela assim que desligou o carro e disse:

– Então... estamos saindo? – ele a encarava com seus olhos pretos muito vivos. Tinha sido uma experiência diferente de qualquer outra que ela tivera, mas ela tinha ainda receios quando disse:

– Não sei... você é tão fechado e...

Ele a puxou e beijou-a com vontade, de uma forma arrebatadora e que ela não podia imaginar e quando se separaram e seus olhos encontraram-se ela disse:

– Sim... estamos saindo, Tenshin. Mas... eu não sei como são as mulheres indianas, sabe? Mas... eu tenho 24 anos e...

– Eu não espero que você seja virgem – ele disse, sério, olhando para ela – se é o que te preocupa. E eu não vou deixar de levar você a sério por isso. Apesar de tudo que os filmes mostram, nem todo indiano é um purista conservador...

– Então eu acho que podemos nos entender.

Ele apenas riu.

Lunch morava num bairro razoavelmente chique, e, o preço disso, era que seu apartamento era minúsculo. Quando ela fechou a porta, ele a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço suavemente. Ela foi agradavelmente surpreendida pela forma carinhosa como ele fez isso. Ela virou-se e sorriu, e ele a puxou e beijou-a de verdade, segurando-a pela cintura, tirando seu fôlego. Quando se encararam ela riu:

– Eu não imaginaria nunca que você era assim... ardente.

– Eu te disse que o _pani puri_ de Utar Pradesh era mais ardido que o de Maharastra, não disse?

Ela riu e puxou-o, subitamente tímida, agora que finalmente o tinha dentro do apartamento dela e disse:

– Vem conhecer minha casa... embora não haja muito para conhecer... – ela brincou mostrando a pequena sala conjugada à cozinha americana, que era separada da sala por um balcão – aqui eu como, ali vejo TV... ali – ela apontou a minúscula área, visível da cozinha – eu lavo minha roupa... e ali – apontou a única porta no fim do curto corredor – é o meu quarto, com o banheiro ao lado. É pequeno...

– O meu não é muito maior – ele riu – ainda com a mão na cintura dela, ele pôs a caixa dos doces no balcão e disse – já comeu _besan ladoo_?

As bolinhas estavam caprichosamente arrumadas na caixinha, algumas enfeitadas por passas, outras por lâminas de castanhas ou amêndoas e ela negou com a cabeça. Ele pegou uma das bolinhas entre os dedos e olhando para o rosto dela, colocou-a em sua boca, enquanto dizia:

– É o doce favorito do Deus Ganesha... nossos deuses são muito humanos – ele murmurou, vendo-a se surpreender com o sabor amanteigado e doce enquanto mastigava – eles comem, bebem... fazem tudo que nós, mortais, fazemos.

Ela o encarou, maliciosa e disse, quando engoliu o doce e pegou um, que levou aos lábios dele, como ele fizera com ela:

– Eles transam? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, como se tivesse falado demais e ele riu, antes de comer o doce, dizendo:

– Bastante...

Ele a puxou e os dois se beijaram com vontade, o sabor do beijo misturando doçura, vontade e calor. Ele a pegou no colo e levou pelo corredor até o pequeno quarto, onde entrou sem cerimônia, deitando-a na cama, prendendo-a sob seu corpo sem parar de beijá-la, surpreendendo-a com a sensualidade e a ardência com que a beijava. De repente ele parou e acariciou o rosto dela, olhando dentro dos seus olhos verdes e depois percorrendo com olhar o rosto e dizendo:

– Como você é tão linda... parece um presente dos deuses.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele. Nunca tinha sido tratada daquela forma, ele a fazia sentir-se especial e preciosa. Então disse:

– Isso vai mudar tudo entre nós, não vai?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou:

– Tem medo do que vai mudar?

Ela o puxou em resposta e o beijou. Ele a ajudou a livrar-se do sári, volta por volta, então da anágua de tecido fino e do choli. Ela o ajudou a desabotoar sua linda túnica punjab e logo, havia um monte enorme de tecidos ao lado da cama, as roupas dos dois, enquanto ele, sentado atrás dela, soltava seus cabelos e beijava seu pescoço. Ele a abraçou por trás, acariciando seus seios e Lunch gemeu. As mãos dele eram quentes e fortes, e ele a puxou para o seu colo para beijá-la mais.

Deitaram-se de lado, um de frente para o outro, ainda de roupas íntimas e ele a encarou uma vez mais, antes de perguntar:

– Se hoje fosse o nosso casamento... e eu o seu marido... estaria feliz ou desapontada, até aqui?

– Por que a pergunta? – ela olhou com estranhamento para ele, que respondeu, de forma direta:

– Porque eu quero me casar com você.

– Mas Tenshin...

– Sim, eu sei... eu sei que de onde você vem as pessoas demoram e tem medo e cautela antes de casar... mas aqui sabemos que o agora é importante... porque na Índia temos monções, secas, um dia estamos aqui, no outro não mais... não sei que tempo terei se eu não viver tudo contigo. Se não me quiser, se não me quiser mais, só por uma noite, eu entendo e volto a ser contigo quem eu era até o outro dia... mas quero que você saiba que eu te quero pelo resto da minha vida.

Talvez por nunca ter ouvido ninguém derramando sentimentos por ela dessa forma, talvez porque ela mesma estava se encantando por ele, ela o puxou para cima de si e disse:

– Mostre-me então o quanto me quer, Tenshin...

Ele terminou de tirar suas roupas e, com ela nua em seus braços, começou uma sessão de toques sutis e beijos por todo seu corpo, que despertaram-na para sensações que ela mal conhecia, beijos na nuca, toques nas costas, nos seios... ele a amava com uma sutileza que ela não sabia ser possível, e, quando ele finalmente tocou-lhe delicadamente a vulva, tratando-a como uma joia preciosa, ela já estava entregue.

Tocando-a com os dedos ágeis enquanto beijava sua boca delicadamente, Tenshin a fazia gemer em delírio, e quando seus dedos longos deslizaram para dentro dela, ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, que sussurrou no ouvido dela:

– Entende agora, o quanto a quero?

E ele a fez gozar apenas com seu toque, movendo os dedos de forma hábil dentro dela, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e pedir:

– Ah, Tenshin... por favor... quero você... aí...

Ele a beijou e, então, levou as mãos dela até ele jogando a cabeça para trás quando ela o tocou. Lunch tocou-o com habilidade e o acariciou suavemente antes de perguntar:

– Posso colocar a proteção em você?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ela pegou uma camisinha que estava desde sabia-se quando na mesa de cabeceira, e logo ela estava se encaixando nele, e eles estavam fazendo amor sentados, e ela pensou que aquilo era perfeito, conforme ele a segurava pela cintura e ajudava a mover-se.

Era excitante, prazeroso, mas ele subitamente a virou e deitou por sobre ela, preenchendo-a de forma ainda mais perfeita, e ela sentiu, num crescente, o seu orgasmo se aproximando e se agarrou a ele, gemendo seu nome, pedindo por mais. Ele a seguiu com um grunhido surdo, esticando o corpo forte sobre o dela quando o orgasmo veio para ele, abraçando-a logo depois conforme respirava forte e sentia seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal.

Logo estava com a testa colada na dela, e ele sentiu que precisava dizer novamente aquilo que, como bom indiano, tivera vontade de dizer mesmo antes de envolver-se com ela:

– Case comigo! – os olhos dele estavam grudados nos dela, que acabara de perceber que estava, de fato, perdida de paixão por ele... porque talvez, conforme o que ele acreditava, o carma, qualquer força divina a havia feito atravessar o oceano para terminar ali, naquela cama, naquela noite, junto daquele homem.

– Sim, Tenshin – ela sussurrou, junto aos lábios dele – eu me caso contigo!

Ele riu e beijou-a e a abraçou com força. E, pelo resto da noite, eles juntos fizeram amor e traçaram planos.

Notas:

1\. Utar Pradesh e Marahastra são dois estados da Federação Indiana.

2\. Marahastra, onde fica Mumbai, é na Costa Oeste, banhado pelo Mar da Arábia, a maior PIB e o segundo mais populoso estado da Índia, que, ainda assim, tem um baixo IDH comparado à media mundial e com marcante desigualdade tanto entre as cidades quanto entre as populações dentro das mesmas cidades. Mumbai é um exemplo disso, com regiões com imóveis com o maior valor por metro quadrado da Ásia, como as praias de Chowpatti e Juhu e favelas extensas como Dharavi, onde foi filmado "Quem quer ser um milionário".

3\. Já Utar Pradesh é o estado mais populoso da Índia, e a região mais densamente povoada do mundo. Com maioria absoluta (quase 70%) hinduísta, o estado é também o maior em território, concentrando a maior parte das indústrias da Índia e sendo forte também na agricultura e no turismo, graças ao Taj Mahal, o destino turístico mais visitado da Índia. Entrou para a história indiana ao eleger os primeiros parlamentares dalits (sem casta), o primeiro governador e também foi berço da primeira presidente do país sem casta. Paradoxalmente, é um dos estados onde o radicalismo hindu é mais forte, com histórico de manifestações contrárias a outras religiões, embora os radicais sejam ultra minoritários no hinduísmo.

4\. Literalmente, besan ladoo significa "bolinha de grão de bico" é o doce de Ganesha, que às vezes é retratado com um prato desse doce numa das mãos. É feito com farinha de grão de bico, ghee, açúcar e aromatizado com cardamomo, ele costuma ser enfeitado com lascas de amendâs, nozes ou frutas secas. Além de ser oferecido a Ganesha em seus altares, é consumido largamente nas suas festas.

5\. Agora, falando na história... era lógico que aquilo que substituiria o sonho de ser um ator famoso para Goku seria a luta, né, gente? Vamos ver se Tenhsin vai ter sucesso em convencer o seu mestre a dar uma bolsa para ele. Um pequeno spoiler: o mestre no caso não é nem o Tao Pai Pai e muito menos o Mestre Tsuru... mas também não é o mestre Kame, que já conhecia o Goku antes. Sabem de quem se trata?

6\. Indianos amam se casar, Tenshin não é diferente, sim, eles vão casar e ser felizes, chega de maltratar meu OTP (One True Pair). Esqueçam o que eu fiz com eles em West Sayan, embora aqui o background TAMBÉM tenha um pouco de questão interracial, não vai envolver sofrimento.

7\. Estão com saudades da Chichi? No próximo capítulo teremos notícias dela e também do Vegeta.

8\. O título do capítulo faz referencia ao filme "Kal ho naa ho" e a músiva de mesmo nome, do ano de 2003. O filme retrata o triângulo amoroso entre três indianos imigrantes nos EUA: a jovem Naina, seu pretendente Rohit e o carismático e bem sucedido Aman, que tenta fazer com que a mal humorada Naina aceite a corte de Rohit, mas ela acaba se apaixonando por ele, que não pode se casar com ela, mesmo correspondendo seu amor em segredo, por causa de um seríssmo impedimento. O filme é um drama, mas tem momentos extremamente leves e engraçados, como a versão da música Pretty Woman, que eu reproduzo abaixo, e um clipe que eu comentei no capítulo 2, Maahi-ve. Também tem a música título, lindíssima, na voz do cantor Sonu Nigan dublada pelo ator Sharukh Khan, que interpreta Aman. Preity Zinta encarna Naina e Saif Ali Khan dá vida a Rohit, sendo que esses dois atores realmente explodiram para o estrelato após esse filme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Dangal (combate)**

Lunch estava debruçada sobre o balcão de sua pequena cozinha, vendo Tenshinhan altercar num hindi que estava muito além de sua compreensão, porque além de ser repleto de algum dialeto enrolado, ainda era falado rápido e de uma forma zangada. Lunch estava vestida com um top e um short, e tinha uma romã grande e rosada aberta na sua frente, e, às vezes, comia um dos pequenos gomos, ou colocava um na boca de Tenshin, que mastigava em então, pegava um dos pequenos caroços e jogava dentro do pote que ela colocara entre eles para esse fim. Ele usava apenas a sua calça larga e estava descalço.

Tinham passado a noite juntos. Em vez de ir embora pela manhã sob qualquer pretexto, ele perguntara a ela se queria que fosse à rua comprar qualquer coisa para o café da manhã, e havia sido o que ele havia feito, recolocando seu elegante conjunto e trazendo para ela frutas, alguns dos pães achatados comuns nas redondezas e um potinho de _ghee_. Tinha prometido ensiná-la a fazer _chay _à maneira de Agra, mas antes dissera que precisava fazer uma ligação para o seu mestre, que iria, segundo ele, ajudar o rapaz por quem Chichi se apaixonara de alguma forma.

O diálogo que ele travava era simples: o seu mestre duvidava que um garoto sem a mínima experiência merecesse uma bolsa em sua academia e ele insistia que ele não se arrependeria.

– Apenas seis meses, Mestre Karin, o que custa? Se ele não desenvolver nada, o senhor dispensa-o com um tapa nas costas.

– O que você acha que representam seis meses na vida de um homem velho como eu, Tenshinhan? Eu ajudei você bastante, foi meu bolsista e o que fez? Largou um treino olímpico para ir para a faculdade... quem me garante que não será outro assim?

– Mestre, estou dizendo... pode ser um grande lutador e o senhor o está perdendo por uma mesquinharia... e se for ele o grande lutador que vai derrotar a coroa britânica com o seu nome e o senhor perder essa oportunidade?

Lunch, mesmo não compreendendo o diálogo completamente, percebeu que ele sorria de forma triunfante. Aparentemente, convencera o tal mestre. Desligando o telefone, ele disse:

– Conseguimos! Meu mestre vai aceitar treiná-lo em experiência por 6 meses, se ele for realmente bom, vai ganhar uma bolsa permanente, como eu tive.

– Uau! – ela disse, rindo e se aproximando dele – isso tudo numa ligação?

– Sim – ele pegou um pouco dos gomos de romã que ela separara e jogou na boca. – eu não esqueci que vamos fazer nosso chay juntos. – ele pegou a embalagem de chá e o leite e disse – e depois eu tenho outra ligação importante para meu pai...

Ela ficou tensa e ele disse:

– Mas não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar furioso comigo, mas não pode me obrigar – ele sorriu – é uma das vantagens de ser o filho mais velho.

Ela enroscou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e perguntou:

– Tem certeza que quer mesmo se casar comigo?

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e disse:

– Desde a primeira vez que você me chamou de "Vin Diesel".

Ele a puxou para o fogão e juntos, começaram a preparar o chay. Apenas o primeiro que fariam juntos.

Dois dias depois, Gine estava em casa, atarefada com uma enorme encomenda de _pista rolls_ quando ouviu baterem à porta. Goku havia saído para entregar doces e Bulma estava na casa de uma amiga, estudando.

Ela atendeu à porta, levando o rolo da abrir massa numa das mãos e praguejando por ser interrompida, e havia um rapaz gordo e cabeludo, de estatura mediana a baixa, parado na porta. Ele disse, de forma não muito educada:

– Oi. Aqui que mora um tal de Kataroto?

– Você quer dizer Kakarotto? – disse Gine, desconfiada.

– Isso. A senhora é a Viúva Gine?

Gine observou o rapaz. Não se parecia com nenhum dos amigos do filho e nem sabia o nome dele direito. Ela então perguntou, desconfiada:

– O que você quer com ele e quem é você?

– Bom – disse o rapaz com empáfia – ele não me conhece, mas eu estou aqui porque ele tem chance de uma oportunidade única. Meu nome é Yajirobe. E se ele não está eu volto mais tarde...

Gine olhou para o rapaz, cada vez mais desconfiada e disparou:

– Ele é meu filho e menor de idade, tudo que diz respeito a ele eu preciso saber. E quem é você? Como vou saber se não é um delinquente?

– Senhora...

– Não me venha com esse papo de senhora! – Disse Gine, brandindo o rolo de massa – se não disser o que quer com meu filho eu quebro esse rolo na sua cabeça!

– Está bem! Não precisa me ameaçar! – disse Yajirobe, com um suspiro. – Eu trabalho para um mestre de artes marciais e um dos nossos observadores viu seu filho e disse que ele teria potencial para ser um lutador de grande categoria. Eu vim convidá-lo para fazer um teste sem compromisso e, se ele for aprovado, ganha uma bolsa de 6 meses na academia. Agora a senhora pode baixar esse rolo, por favor?

– Quem é esse observador? – ela disse, ainda desconfiada – e onde é essa tal academia?

– Ahn... o observador pediu para ficar anônimo, mas a academia nem é tão longe daqui... fica em Jarimari. De ônibus é bem perto... é a academia do Mestre Karim.

– Como alguém de Jarimari veio atrás do meu Kakarotto?

Yajirobe engoliu em seco. Pensou em fugir do interrogatório da viúva e não voltar mais ali, mas se ele voltasse sem o garoto o seu mestre iria falar tanto quanto ela estava falando. Mas, de repente, o rapaz chegou e salvou-o. Kakarotto encostou a bicicleta no muro, vendo o rapaz conversando com sua mãe e a cara zangada dela e perguntou:

– _Maan_? Esse cara tá te incomodando?

– Ah, que bom que você chegou, Kakarotto. Quero saber que história é essa de artes marciais!

– O quê? – o rapaz perguntou, confuso. – Também não sei de nada, mãe! – disse Kakarotto, pondo as duas mãos na frente do corpo, na defensiva.

Yajirobe suspirou, resignado, e explicou que seu mestre gostaria de oferecer um teste para que ele pudesse ganhar uma bolsa de aulas de artes marciais por seis meses, e Kakarotto coçou a cabeça, sem jeito e disse:

– De onde saiu isso?

– Um observador. Disse que você tem potencial. E o meu mestre confia muito na palavra dele.

Yajirobe explicou tudo sobre a oferta do mestre de Tenshinhan, dizendo que se ele tivesse algum talento ficaria por seis meses de graça tendo aulas na academia, mas se fosse realmente bom ganharia uma bolsa que duraria enquanto ele tivesse bons resultados.

* * *

Apesar de toda desconfiança, Goku acabou aceitando fazer um teste no dia seguinte. Gine e Bulma ficaram falando o tempo todo para que ficasse atento, poderia ser um golpe, se ele visse que havia alguma coisa errada, que fugisse.

– Vocês sabem que eu não sou idiota e sou bem ágil. Se eu perceber que é uma furada, fujo.

Ele foi em sua bicicleta até Jarimari no dia seguinte, e era apenas um bairro após Andhari East, uma linha reta ao longo da estrada que levava o aeroporto, que era próximo a Jarimari. Ele chegou em cerca de 35 minutos a uma casa baixa no meio de uma rua comercial. A casa tinha uma arquitetura distinta e uns ideogramas chineses no topo e uma placa que dizia, em escrita devanagari "Academia de artes marciais":

मार्शल आर्ट अकादमी)

Goku achou interessante, mas não ficou impressionado, porque, afinal, não era mais que uma pequena casa. Entrou. Um homem muito baixo, de olhos puxados e cabelo branco que ele reconheceu como sendo provavelmente um tibetano, nepalês ou alguém da região dos Himalaias Indianos instruía uma turma de 15 rapazes, que ouvia atentamente. O velho tinha nas mãos um bastão longo e parou assim que ele entrou. O homem perguntou o que ele queria e ele disse:

– Um cara foi lá em casa ontem dizendo que era daqui e...

O homem largou a turma e disse:

-Boa tarde, eu sou o Mestre Karim e ontem mandei meu assistente Yajirobe à sua casa. Então você é o sujeito que o meu melhor ex-aluno disse que tem potencial. Já lutou, meu jovem?

– Ahn? Lutar? Bom, não, mas uma vez deu uma confusão lá perto de casa por causa de um jogo de cricket e eu derrubei um cara maior que eu, isso conta?

– Não. Não conta. Quero saber se você tem condições de ser um lutador de elite, não um brigão de rua.

– Bom... eu nunca lutei.

O homem olhou para ele. De repente, o atacou, jogando o bastão contra as pernas de Kakarotto, que deu um salto instintivo, escapando da pancada. O homem pareceu satisfeito. Olhou para ele e disse:

– Meus alunos vão te atacar, você deve só se esquivar e se defender. Seu objetivo é chegar naquela parede ali sem levar nenhum golpe. Acha que consegue?

– Não sei. – disse Kakarotto, modestamente – Podemos tentar.

O homem designou quatro rapazes e os instruiu em voz baixa, e eles avançaram para Kakaroto, com golpes estudados que ele não imaginava. Mas ele era ágil, e se esquivou do primeiro, dando de cara com o segundo. Com um passo elástico para o lado, Kakarotto se esquivou dele também, e ganhou confiança para esquivar-se do segundo e do terceiro. Logo tocou a parede e disse:

– Era isso?

O homem apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Agora preciso testar a sua força.

– Ah, eu acho que eu sou forte, carrego uns sacos bem pesados de farinha de _besan_ pra minha mãe, ela é doceira.

– Doceira?

– Sim, senhor, os melhores _pista rolls_ e _besan ladoos _de Mumbai, garanto!

O velho riu e disse:

– Acredito... mas estou falando da força do seu golpe. Tem ideia de quão forte é seu soco?

– Hum... não, senhor. Não sou muito de sair por aí socando ninguém.

O homem não conseguiu segurar o riso. Era um garoto doce e ingênuo. Seria ele um bom lutador? Só havia um jeito de saber. Deu uma faixa larga para o garoto e disse:

– Enrole isso no seu punho. – o garoto obedeceu imediatamente – ele mostrou uma placa de gesso e disse:

– Acha que consegue quebrar com um soco?

– Não sei – o garoto deu de ombros – nunca tentei... mas eu tinha um bom arremesso no cricket...

– Cricket, baah! Jogo superestimado! – disse o velho. – Apenas tente... Broly, venha aqui.

O maior rapaz do grupo se aproximou. Devia ter uns 18 anos, era enorme e parecia muito forte. Kakarotto disse:

– E aí, beleza?

O rapaz o encarou, sério e esperou instruções O velho disse:

– Segure uma placa para ele.

O rapaz segurou a placa entre as duas mãos, sério. Kakarotto seguiu as instruções do velho de como deveria ser o golpe, e, depois de treinar um pouco no vazio, direcionou um golpe para a placa, que se partiu imediatamente. O velho observou, sério e fez ele repetir com duas e três placas. Kakarotto conseguiu quebrar todas elas e disse, ao final:

– Puxa, isso é legal!

O homem estava impressionado. Nunca um iniciante havia ido tão bem em qualquer teste que ele houvesse feito, aquele era o primeiro. E Kakaroto, de repente, sentia-se animado: era como se tivesse nascido para aquilo. Ele sorriu para o homem e perguntou:

– O senhor está satisfeito?

O homem olhou para ele sério e perguntou:

– Qual sua disponibilidade para treinos?

– Hum... todo dia posso vir a essa hora, quando acabo de entregar os doces para minha mãe.

– Então, prepare-se para treinar por seis meses... vou por você num pequeno torneio de iniciantes.

– Torneio?

– Sim... daqui a seis meses. Se você for bem, se torna meu bolsista efetivo, como foi o Tenshinhan. Vai treinar duas horas por dia, para começar...

Goku foi embora pensando que tinha gostado de todas as sensações que tivera naquele lugar e, acima de tudo, da impressão de que havia nascido para aquilo.

Ele tinha certeza de que ia gostar de lutar.

* * *

Chichi deu um suspiro longo e profundo. Estava esparramada no sofá, assistindo, talvez pela vigésima vez, o filme "Dilwale dulhania le jayenge" (Quem estiver apaixonado ficará com a noiva): era a história de um casal que se apaixonava quando a moça estava fazendo uma viagem na Europa antes de casar-se com o noivo que não conhecia, e o rapaz ia até a Índia atrás dela. O filme estava em cartaz num cinema em Mumbai havia 15 anos, mas ela o assistia em casa. Os atores Kajol e Sharukh Khan eram o que se chama de "casal perfeito" em Bollywood, como um dia havia sido a sua mãe no par com o senhor Raaja Vegeta, e, a exemplo deles, não eram casados na vida real.

Mas ela conhecia os atores, e além de adoráveis, tinham uma ótima relação. Ela olhava o romance na tela pensando se estava preparada para interpretar uma garota apaixonada. Começou, involuntariamente a lembrar-se do seu único beijo e ficou pensando porque Goku, que parecera tão apaixonado por dança, não havia ligado para Oolong. Tinha perdido a esperança de ver novamente o rapaz, mas lá no fundo persistia aquele sentimento de que ele era, mesmo que ela não o conhecesse nada, o seu primeiro amor.

O filme estava quase terminando quando Lunch chegou para seu tratamento estético semanal. Como estavam em período entre gravações, ela só via a amiga maquiadora uma vez por semana, quando ela vinha para os testes de maquiagem e sua limpeza de pele e tratamento dos cabelos. Ela estava aguardando ansiosamente a amiga, que prometera ir ao festival do Ganesha Chathurti na semana anterior.

– Então – ela perguntou, assim que a maquiadora abriu sua maleta – você o viu por lá?

Lunch olhou com uma expressão penalizada para a menina, porque detestava mentir para ela, mas ainda assim, disse:

– Sinto muito, Chichi... não o vimos...

– Puxa... – Chichi baixou os olhos, entristecida. – queria tanto saber se ele estaria por lá... – ela olhou para Lunch e perguntou, então – mas o festival... foi bom?

A garota encarou a maquiadora com um sorrisinho malicioso e obteve como resposta um intenso rubor na pele clara, antes de Lunch responder:

– Foi tão bom que vou precisar de uns dias para viajar... – ela sorriu, ruborizando ainda mais – para Agra. – ela completou e Chichi deu um gritinho.

– Vocês vão...?

– Sim! Pra mim pareceu loucura na hora... mas ele é tão... maravilhoso.,. e pediu e eu aceitei.

– Aaaah! Eu quero ir com vocês, vamos fazer um lindo casamento em Agra! Vamos conseguir um elefante para o cortejo! Vai ser o meu presente! E espero que ele te dê um lindo _Manghalasutra_ (colar de casamento). O anel? Já tem o anel?

– Ele vai comprar! Vamos ficar noivos por lá... como se chama a cerimônia? Chunni! E ele falou com o pai dele. Havia um casamento arranjado, mas ele... ele disse que me amava e o pai aceitou. Ah, Chichi, como estou feliz!

– E a sua família? Você falou com eles?

– Bem, eles estão na América, ficaram surpresos, mas...

– Traga eles, eu pago a passagem! Vamos, vamos, há um casamento a organizar!

A garota corria frenética, de um lado para o outro com a amiga, quando, de repente, foi interrompida pelo pai, que chegava com Raaja Vegeta. As duas pararam, sem jeito enquanto King pigarreava diante do produtor que vivia dizendo que Chichi era imatura e mimada, como se ela não fosse apenas uma menina de 16 anos. Raaja disse, sério:

– Cheguei de Dubai e consegui financiamento para seu próximo filme, o último da Princesa Shanti, vai se chamar "Princesa Shanti Feliz Para Sempre". Já estamos acertando o roteiro e as canções. Seu par será Yamcha Kapoor.

– Ei... eu não tenho o direito de escolha de nada? – perguntou Chichi, subitamente indignada. Ela achava Yamcha, um galãzinho arrogante, um chato.

– O seu pai ainda decide por você, até os 21 anos, e ele não se opôs – disse Raaja Vegeta, sem alterar um músculo de sua expressão desdenhosa – então, conforme-se. Salvo aconteça algum desastre, vai ser esse seu filme e seu par. Os ensaios começam em breve e as filmagens depois das monções.

Eles saíram e Chichi deu um grito, frustrada. Mal sabia ela que essa frustração aumentaria mais ainda depois das monções.

* * *

– Essa mulher é uma sádica! – o jovem apontava para coreógrafa, que o olhava com uma impassível cara de tédio.

Raaja Vegeta deu um suspiro resignado. Desde que o filho começara sua preparação para se tornar ator e retornara a Mumbai, vinha vigiando-o para não burlar as aulas de dança e atuação. Ele olhou para a coreógrafa, uma estrangeira chamada Vados, irmã de Whis, coreógrafo de Chichi e disse:

– Ele está te dando muito trabalho?

– O jovem Vegeta é terrivelmente desbocado e indisciplinado. Mas agradeço porque com ele descobri uma série de insultos novos em hindi – ela disse, séria e impecável. – Ele tem um bom preparo físico por causa dos anos de esporte que praticou, mas não tem elasticidade nenhuma e sua coordenação motora e ritmo são, generosamente descrevendo-os, patéticos.

– Essa mulher quer me matar, pai! O senhor poderia ter comprado um time de cricket para mim, eu adoraria ser rebatedor.

– Calado. Um time que o tivesse como atleta daria prejuízo, não lucro. Trate de aprender e se aplicar, temos um ano para descobrir uma forma de lança-lo como galã, até lá, sem cartão de crédito, sem conta bancária e sem mordomias. Se estrear um filme de sucesso eu compro uma Ferrari ou Lamborghini. Caso contrário, te deporto para o Sri Lanka para trabalhar num pesqueiro, seu vagabundo inútil. Se estivesse numa faculdade, não precisaria passar por isso.

Ele saiu e Vegeta encarou a mulher, que disse:

– Vamos recomeçar?

– Vamos – suspirou Vegeta – por uma Ferrari eu aturo sua tortura tranquilamente...

Notas:

1\. Esse é mais um capítulo de transição para mostrar o começo das mudanças na vida do Goku, que, a partir de agora, começa a sua trajetória como lutador.

2\. Vegeta está sendo torturado pela Vados e pelo pai para deixar de ser um rebelde e se tornar um galã. Será que vai dar certo?

3\. Chichi tem dúvidas e angústias. Será que a parceria dela com Yamcha será bem sucedida? Respostas no próximo capítulo, que deve chegar mais cedo, vou passar a atualizar com maior frequência.

4\. Casamento à vista no próximo capítulo!

5\. O filme citado, "Dilwale dulhania le jayenge" é considerado um dos mais bem sucedidos comercialmente na história do cinema mundial e ficou em cartaz num cinema de rua em Mumbai ininterruptamente por 19 anos. O filme conta a história de Simram e Raj, que se apaixonam durante uma viagem pela Europa mas não podem se casar porque ela é prometida ao filho do melhor amigo de seu pai, Kujit. O filme foi intensamente criticado por alguns hinduístas tradicionais por ser um libelo contra o casamento arranjado que acabou por realmente criar uma pequena revolução de costumes e um intenso debate na época. Há estudos sérios com base no Censo Indiano seguinte que dão conta que um único filme foi capaz de diminuir o número de casamentos arranjados, principalmente entre a classe média indiana.

6\. Uma das cenas mais famosas do filme é a que o rapaz diz "Se ela estiver apaixonada por mim, vai se virar e sorrir antes de entrar no trem".


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Dhoom! (Explosão)**

Ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra, concentrado. Seis meses antes, ele era apenas um garoto perdido que nunca havia lutado na vida, mas agora estava ali, numa arena pobre, era verdade, disputando sua primeira luta e sendo observado pelo mestre Karim e pelos colegas, que duvidavam que Kakarotto pudesse derrubar qualquer um dos rapazes do time de Tao Pai Pai, um arquirrival do mestre deles, que tinha fama de deixar que seus alunos jogassem sujo.

Não era uma competição que se pudesse levar muito a sério: lutariam numa pequena arena de terra nos arredores de Vadala, um distrito suburbano e pobre de Mumbai, e Kakarotto duvidava que aquilo ali fosse exatamente uma arena legalizada. Mas ele, no vigor dos seus 17 anos, queria apenas provar que podia. Que podia lutar, vencer e ficar mais forte, e, assim, conquistar um lugar só seu.

Ele aprendia qualquer técnica de luta rápido, e era forte como nunca suspeitara, mas, mesmo assim, quando seu irmão chegara de viagem uns meses antes e descobrira que ele estava treinando os dois haviam tido uma discussão por causa das lutas. Raditz havia sido contra, achando que ninguém dava nada de graça e que aquele mestre devia ser um aproveitador de menores, e tentou convencer sua mãe a proibi-lo de frequentar as aulas, mas ele se postou corajosamente diante do irmão e disse:

\- Olha, _bhaee_, eu era bom em dança, mas você conseguiu me convencer que nisso não estava o meu futuro, e eu acabei acatando... e eu não vou parar de estudar, embora tenha certeza que não vou chegar à faculdade como a Bulminha... mas eu encontrei algo que eu gosto e faço muito bem e você não vai me impedir de continuar.

E era aquilo que ele tinha em mente, olhando o ridículo troféu de plástico que estava sobre uma mesa antes de olhar para o lutador do outro lado da arena. Era um rapaz moreno de cabelos cacheados e cheios, visivelmente maior, tanto mais largo quanto mais alto que ele. Mas Kakarotto havia ganho massa muscular e crescido desde que entrara para a Academia Karim, respondera muito bem ao treinamento naqueles seis meses.

Do lado do mestre dele, os três alunos que também haviam acompanhado Karim olhavam para a arena, um deles com um pouco de inveja. Foi quando Yajirobe, o assistente do mestre que sempre acompanhava a pequena trupe disse:

\- Esse Kakarotto ou é muito bom ou é muito sortudo, não, acha, Brolly?

\- Sorte de iniciante – disse Brolly, aborrecido.

Broli era o número um da academia: ele era alto, forte, o mais forte da academia, mas o mestre sempre dizia a ele que seu ponto fraco era que ele tinha a cintura dura e pouca agilidade. E aquilo havia sido a chave para sua derrota para Chapa, que agora lutaria com Kakarotto, que havia vencido todos os seus combates anteriores com relativa facilidade. Os colegas haviam dito que aquela era uma final antecipada e Broly e Chapa eram os melhores ali naquele dia, mas aquela não era uma opinião unânime:

\- Será que ele ganha do Chapa? – perguntou Yajirobe, coçando o queixo. Antes que Broly pudesse responder, o Mestre Karim disse, com um sorriso satisfeito:

\- O estilo do Chapa é bom para derrubar garotos pesados e de cintura dura que nem o Broly, mas ele não tem chance nenhuma contra o nosso Kakarotto.

Brolly roeu-se de ciúme por dentro. Até aquele pirralho que nem pagava a academia aparecer ninguém era páreo para ele, embora o mestre sempre falasse da sua falta de agilidade e mobilidade como defeito. Era duro sentir o gosto amargo de saber que naquele dia tinha sido justamente a falta de agilidade que o fizera perder para o Chapa, que, naquele momento, encarava Kakarotto com a mesma expressão de felino concentrado que fizera antes de encará-lo.

"Chapa vai derrubar esse idiota e acabar com esse amor todo..." pensou Brolly, torcendo secretamente pelo fracasso do colega e da própria academia, para que aquele idiota fosse dispensado e ele não precisasse mais olhar para a irritante cara de Kakarotto.

O gongo soou na arena de terra, e Kakarotto avançou para Chapa. Os dois se chocaram, com golpes certeiros, um tentando agarrar e derrubar o outro fora do círculo de luta mais rápido. Chapa e Kakarotto eram ágeis, mas o primeiro era mais experiente e tinha um jeito poderoso de agarrar e derrubar adversários, e foi isso que ele tentou fazer com o rapaz, fazendo Broly dar um sorriso presunçoso.

Só que em vez de cair, Kakaroto virou no ar e caiu em pé, ainda dentro do círculo, com um sorriso largo e franco, como se estivesse se divertindo como nunca. Com uma risadinha ele disse:

\- Você é bom, Chapa!

Logo, a expressão alegre foi substituída por uma carranca obstinada e ele avançou para Chapa, cobrindo-o com socos e chutes, e o outro, surpreendido, tinha uma grande dificuldade de se defender dos golpes rápidos e repetidos do garoto, que pensava naquele minuto apenas em provar a si mesmo, e, mais tarde ao irmão, que podia, sim, vencer uma luta, e, talvez, vencer na vida lutando.

Pouco depois, Broly viu, atônito, Chapa, que todos chamavam de rei, cair fora da arena, derrubado por um dos golpes de Kakarotto. O rapaz olhou então na direção do mestre, com uma expressão alegre e sincera e disse, como se não fosse óbvio:

\- Ganhei!

Mestre Karim balançou a cabeça, e, então, Kakarotto foi na direção de Chapa, que permanecia caído e estendeu a ele a mão, dizendo:

\- Foi uma bela luta, não foi?

O rapaz mais velho sorriu e pegou a mão que ele estendia, dizendo:

\- Você é mesmo bom!

Kakarotto sorria, radiante, enquanto Broly permanecia carrancudo e aborrecido. De repente, ele ouviu a voz do mestre, soando atrás dele, baixa, porém firme:

\- Pare de sentir inveja de Kakarotto, Broly! – ele completou – isso vai te fazer mais mal do que bem.

O rapaz deu mais uma olhada para a arena, onde os colegas carregavam Kakarotto, que ria, e pensou que ele precisava dar um jeito de superar o outro.

Mais tarde no trem que voltava para o centro de Mumbai onde ele deixara sua bicicleta Kakarotto contemplava o pequeno troféu plástico quando o mestre olhou para ele e disse:

\- Você vai ser um grande lutador, garoto... o meu aluno Tenshinhan tinha razão.

\- Mestre – ele disse – eu realmente não sei quem é esse cara. Como será que ele me viu e me indicou?

\- Bem... ele e disse que o viu dançando e percebeu, pelos seus movimentos, o grande lutador que vivia dentro de você. Tenshinhan sempre foi um rapaz capaz de ver e perceber que escapam às outras pessoas. Ele viu o seu potencial.

\- Puxa vida – ele coçou a cabeça – ele deve me ter visto dançando no Ganesha Charthuti – é engraçado porque eu tinha acabado de desistir da dança.

\- Provavelmente porque não era mesmo o seu caminho... mas em breve acho que o nome Kakarotto vai ser conhecido em toda Índia como um lutador... quem sabe você não se torna um lutador olímpico?

Ele pensou por um momento. Seria aquilo verdade? Talvez por um pouco de esperança de que, daquela forma, pudesse encontrar novamente Chichi, se se tornasse suficientemente conhecido, ele disse:

\- Posso pedir um favor ao senhor, mestre? Eu gostaria de usar outro nome para lutar.

\- Hum... você não seria o primeiro. Muitas famílias não gostam de ver o seu nome envolvido em lutas, acham coisa de marginais...

\- Pois é... quando estiver na arena, quando for para qualquer luta... eu prefiro ser chamado de...

\- De...?

\- Son Goku!

E assim, Kakarotto selou seu destino: no ringue de luta ele seria, para sempre, Son Goku.

* * *

Chichi estava se preparando como nunca para "Princesa Shanti feliz para sempre" e mesmo com a alimentação balanceada para manter o peso havia emagrecido 4 quilos graças à intensidade dos seus treinos de dança, preocupando todo seu staff. Foi exatamente por isso que seu pai conseguiu convencer Raaja a liberá-la por uma semana para comparecer ao casamento de Tenshinhan e Lunch em Agra.

Ela estava lá no dia da troca de alianças, sete dias antes do casamento, e ela havia usado seu fundo pessoal para trazer, além dos pais de Lunch, 5 moças e a irmã mais nova de Lunch dos Estados Unidos, e estivera entre elas, que estavam completamente perdidas durante o sanjeer, almoço de reunião das famílias e do varsha: a cerimônia de preparação e a pintura das mãos da noiva, ambos na véspera do casamento. Ela pagara a melhor artista de mehndi para pintar as mãos da amiga como presente.

Chichi também providenciou os pagamentos do sacerdote e seus ajudantes no rito de casamento, que normalmente era financiado pelos pais da noiva. O pai de Tenshin, mesmo tendo desconfiança dele casando com uma ocidental, pagou a festa, com o dinheiro que estava guardado para aquilo há uns bons anos, mas o próprio Tenshin ajudou o pai nos pagamentos de comidas e bebidas.

Chichi amava casamentos e como seu pai era muito bem relacionado, ela assistira a casamentos em pelo menos três religiões diferentes, mas sendo ela mesma hindu, era apaixonada pelo rito da sua religião. Lunch surgiu à direita, num lindo sári vermelho bordado em dourado usando as jóias que ganhara do noivo, e se juntou a Tenshin, que viera logo depois pela esquerda, usando um belo e enfeitado turbante, diante do sacerdote brâmane, depois de algumas canções e uma oração, cada um pôs no pescoço do outro um colar, e o sacerdote atou o sári dela à túnica dele com um nó forte, então, ele levantou-se primeiro, estendeu a mão a ela e, juntos, deram sete passos em volta do fogo sagrado. Era o Saptapadi, o ritual dos sete passos do casamento, que o tornava eterno.

Então, olhando para ela, Tenshin disse as palavras do juramento sagrado em hindi, e ela o seguiu, dizendo em inglês, para que sua família entendesse:

\- _**Nós demos os sete passos, e você agora é minha para sempre. Sim, somos parceiros para a vida, e eu me tornei seu para sempre. De agora em diante, não existo sem você, nem você sem mim, e partilharemos nossa alegria de ser palavra e significado. Você é meu pensamento, eu sou suas palavras. Que façamos nossas manhãs doces como o mel, nossa casa doce como o mel, nossa terra doce como o mel, nosso céu doce como o mel. A natureza nos será doce, a vida nos será plena. Como a terra, os céus, o sol e as montanhas, nossa união está agora plenamente estabelecida.**_

Chichi suspirou, encantada, vendo os dois, presos um nos olhos do outro e imaginou como seria amar alguém daquela maneira. Poucos conseguiam, e ela sabia disso, por isso pensava que não se casaria tão jovem, por maior que fosse a pressão para isso. Um flash daquele único beijo que ganhara, quase um ano antes, veio à sua mente. Era engraçado como o rosto do rapaz não se desvanecera de sua mente e nem o seu nome: Goku. Um nome curto, inesquecível como aquele beijo.

Que ele provavelmente esquecera. Ela suspirou, melhor parar de sonhar e pensar apenas no seu futuro, porque ela demoraria a casar, mas teria de encenar aquele mesmo ritual no próximo filme, com uma dinâmica e votos diferentes, porque o filme seguiria o rito de Mumbai e não do Norte.

Quatro dias depois, ela já estava ensaiando as falas da princesa Shanti com seu parceiro, Yamcha Kapoor. Era um rapaz de beleza delicada e traços finos, como dizia seu pai, eles harmonizariam bem na tela. Ela só o conhecera em festas e eventos da indústria, e descobrira, nos primeiros dias de ensaio, que ele era um rapaz bom e respeitador.

Mas havia algo nele que não se encaixava muito bem, e era a sua mania de deixar bem claro SEMPRE que não estava sendo desrespeitoso e nem queria algum envolvimento com ela, ele chegava a parecer medroso. Pensou que talvez aquilo fosse pelo fato dela ser menor de idade, alguns atores eram inconvenientemente invasivos com atrizes jovens. Era bom saber que Rajaa e seu pai haviam escolhido a dedo seu parceiro. E a única coisa que ela queria era terminar logo aquele filme, sabiam os deuses o quanto!

Depois da leitura do texto, Yamcha se aproximou dela e perguntou:

\- Então, Chichi, o que achou?

\- Bem – ela disse – eu achei bom. Acho que o público vai gostar, afinal, eu e você temos em comum o fato de termos crescido diante deles...

Ele riu, com a mão espalmada no peito, e ela achou aquele riso um pouco falso. E ele completou:

\- É verdade! Nós dois fomos atores mirins, quem diria que faríamos um par? O senhor Daimaoh é seu vilão, e o filho dele, o Piccolo Jr. acaba de ser contratado como meu dublê. Não é engraçado?

Chichi deu um sorriso formal e foi para casa, pensando que seria bom quando acabasse tudo aquilo, ela se tornasse maior de idade e pudesse decidir por fazer filmes diferentes. Quem sabia talvez masalas de ação, que normalmente eram protagonizados por homens, mas não custava sonhar.

Só que o imponderável, a sorte, o carma ou como quisessem chamar, enredou as cordas do seu destino e mudou tudo que ela conhecia como vida naquela mesma noite.

Yamcha sofreu um acidente que nunca foi muito bem esclarecido e na manhã seguinte, ela foi acordada pelo seu pai, em pânico, dizendo:

\- Chichi, vamos ter de adiar ou mesmo cancelar as filmagens!

\- O quê?

\- O jovem Yamcha foi internado! O assistente dele me ligou! Um bandido desconhecido o atacou e desfigurou seu rosto!

\- O quê? Prenderam o bandido?

\- Não, não, fugiu, a polícia está atrás dele...

\- Que coisa horrível e... estranha. Quem faria mal ao pobre do Yamcha? Ele está bem, fora de perigo?

Ela não teve como pensar muito naquilo. Como era de hábito, Raaja Vegeta já havia chegado ao apartamento, gritou o nome do seu pai na sala e ela se cobriu, receando que o produtor entrasse até mesmo no seu quarto. Mas Raaja ficou na sala, bufando de ódio e seu pai correu até ele. A subserviência do pai às vezes a irritava. Chichi pegou um roupão no armário e o seguiu.

\- Eu revisei o contrato, para ver se havia algum problema, e já estou mandando nosso advogado anular tudo, vamos fazer um bom acordo. Ele sabe que não vai poder fazer o filme com a cara cortada e...

\- Sim, sim... – dizia King, atônito. Chichi ouviu aquilo tudo indignada com a falta de empatia do produtor e disse:

\- O senhor não acha que é muito errado enviar um advogado para alguém que está no hospital apenas para dizer que o contrato está quebrado? Ele foi atacado por um bandido, ou o senhor acha que ele tem alguma culpa?

\- Garota... – Raaja Vegeta a encarou com uma expressão feroz – seu futuro está em jogo também, ou quer que a coisa se complique ao ponto de ficar impossível que esse filme saia? Se soubesse de coisas que nem desconfia, saberia porque tenho que correr para desfazer esse contrato...

Chichi ficou muda diante da fala incompreensível. Então seu pai disse:

\- Filha, fique tranquila porque Raaja tem meios para resolver todo esse problema... por enquanto é realmente melhor que você fique quietinha e apenas espere porque tudo vai ser resolvido... não é que ele esteja... culpando o jovem Yamcha por nada, ele apenas quer proteger você, ok?

Ele foi empurrando Chichi de volta para o quarto e ela ainda pensou em protestar, mas percebeu que havia algo nas entrelinhas, algo estranho e misterioso que, se conhecia o pai e o produtor, ela não saberia do que se tratava por meio de nenhum deles.

* * *

Depois de três dias, Chichi resolveu visitar Yamcha no hospital. Falou com o pai e este, mesmo sendo contra, conseguiu um esquema de segurança que evitou que ela fosse exposta na sua visita, que ocorreu em dia e horário diferenciados. Ela chegou e foi direto ao quarto, onde Yamcha, deitado, olhava para o teto, o rosto envolvido em bandagens grossas.

\- Oi Yamcha... – ela disse – como você está?

\- Bem... um pouco chateado, mas não com você.

\- Quanto ao filme...

\- Chichi, você pode ficar tranquila. Eu entendo que meu problema me tirou do filme... um príncipe não pode ter o rosto desfigurado.

\- Mas você não está...

\- Estou. São duas cicatrizes bem grandes... e uma dela profunda. Vou dar sorte se conseguir algum papel de vilão daqui para frente – ele deu um suspiro profundo. – mas não se preocupe comigo... vai tudo ficar bem. O senhor Raaja disse que vai me ajudar.

Ela se aproximou da cama onde ele estava deitado e disse:

\- Eu realmente sinto muito.

\- Eu sei – ele sorriu e fez uma careta de dor – eu espero que seu filme faça sucesso... Ela agradeceu, pensando se haveria realmente um filme.

Não demorou muito, na verdade, para ela ter uma resposta. Cerca de 4 dias depois Raaja ligou para o pai dela e disse que havia encontrado um substituto, que eles fossem ao estúdio para assinar o novo contrato.

\- Quem é, papai? – perguntou Chichi, ansiosa.

\- Não sei – disse King, e estava sendo sincero. Raaja havia sido completamente misterioso acerca daquilo, até mesmo com ele.

Chegaram ao estúdio e foram direto ao escritório que Raaja ocupava, na administração central. Raaja esperava-os, sentado atrás de sua mesa, e indicou que sentassem. Então disse:

\- Não é fácil substituir alguém como Yamcha Kapoor. Havia muita expectativa em relação à pareceria de vocês dois – ele disse, olhando para Chichi, que o encarava desconfiada. – não poderíamos usar alguém muito mais velho, afinal, você é menor de idade, o máximo seria alguém entre 18 a 20 anos, como Yamcha. Então, eu pensei bastante e resolvi fazer uma aposta alta. – ele tocou o comunicador e disse à secretária – chame-o na minha sala.

Chichi ficou olhando para a porta, em expectativa. Ela queria crer que o substituto de Yamcha seria alguém pelo menos tão simpático e receptivo quanto o rapaz. A porta se abriu e ela não reconheceu imediatamente o garoto que entrou, que estava longe de ser um rosto conhecido em Bollywood.

Ele veio andando com passos lentos e quase arrastados, e as mãos nos bolsos da calça, como se estivesse fazendo uma enorme concessão entrando naquele ambiente. Ele não era muito alto, Chichi calculou que, talvez, se usasse sapatos de salto ela pudesse ficar da mesma altura ou talvez até um pouco mais alta que ele. Seu rosto, que não era feio, era anguloso e terminava numa testa alta com um proeminente bico-de-viúva formado pelos cabelos pretos arrepiados.

Ele a encarou com uma expressão de desdém carrancudo e ela subitamente o reconheceu e disse, fechando a cara:

\- Mas não mesmo! Esse é o intragável do...

\- Meu filho – disse Raaja – ele não está totalmente pronto, na verdade... eu diria que ele está 60% preparado para a tarefa, porque eu pretendia lança-lo apenas no ano que vem... mas, com a publicidade certa, você e ele...

\- Mas nem morta eu quero fazer par romântico com esse testudo nojento! – disse, asperamente, Chichi – eu e ele nunca nos gostamos! Não sou a minha mãe – ela olhou para Raaja e seus olhos brilhavam em fúria – eu não vou aturar seu filho como ela o aturou, mas não vou mesmo!

\- Garota – disse o rapaz rispidamente e ela o encarou, ainda carrancuda – você acha que se eu tivesse escolha estaria nesse filme com você? Ele me deixou sem escolha – ele disse, apontando para o pai – e se eu o conheço, vai fazer a mesmíssima coisa contigo. Acredite, ninguém diz não para o miserável do meu pai.

Chichi encarou de volta o produtor, que sorriu maliciosamente, encarando-a diretamente.

\- Ouça o que ele diz, menina... e nos poupará a todos de maiores aborrecimentos.

Ele tinha razão. Uma cláusula no contrato que seu pai assinara quando ela tinha apenas 9 anos e que valeria até os 21 anos, a maioridade civil indiana, dizia que Raaja tinha total poder de decisão sobre o elenco dos filmes da série "Princesa Shanti". Ela nunca havia pensado nesse detalhe, afinal, jamais tinha sido obrigada a trabalhar com alguém que detestasse.

Mas, como se diz, para tudo na vida há uma primeira vez, por mais doloroso que isso pudesse ser.

**Notas:**

**1.** ARE BAGUANDI, como dizia o povo na novela "Caminho das Índias"... como aconteceu coisa nesse capítulo, meu povo. Mas cabem explicações e vamos lá. Primeiro: Vadala fica na parte sudeste de Mumbai, um bairro que fica ca convergência de todos os meios de transporte da cidade, com integração entre o monorail, os trens e o metrô da cidade. Porém, mesmo cheio de conjuntos de classe média, também é um bairro com inúmeras favelas e prédios inacabados. Num deles foram gravadas algumas cenas de "Quem quer ser um milionário", além da cena do assassinato de um bandido. Vadala tem ainda a maior salina de Mumbai. Ambientei a luta nesse bairro porque segundo minha pesquisa, é um bairro com intensa "atividade clandestina", o que inclui, em alguns casos, lutas com apostas.

**2.** E esse vai ser o primeiro caminho do Kakarotto, agora Goku: as lutas de rua. Será que ele chegará ao circuito olímpico? Uma maneira sutil de manter a ideia de "terceira visão" do Tenshinhan, personagem que vocês sabem que eu amo, foi fazendo com que ele "percebesse" coisas que outros não percebiam. Veremos mais desse "dom" adiante.

**3.** O rito de casamento apresentado aqui é o mais usado nas regiões acima de Jaipur, como Agra e Utar Pradesh. Não sendo o hinduísmo uma religião de ritos unificados, o casamento tem diferenças regionais, por exemplo, no sul é comum que o noivo leve a noiva no colo até uma pedra depois do juramento dos sete passos e a ponha de pé no que chamam de "juramento pela boa casa", da mesma forma, variam ofertas de comida durante a cerimônia, em algumas regiões a noiva ou o noivo podem receber do outro uma colher de arroz ou iogurte com mel para comer, com diferentes significados. O único ponto central a todos os ritos é a sequência da troca de colares e guirlandas de flores, o nó nas vestes e as voltas ao redor do fogo. No rito de Mumbai, é durante os passos que o juramento é proferido, no de Jaipur depois, assim por diante. Vocês vão ver mais casamentos por aqui, mas não agora...

**4.** Mehndi é a pintura de hennah típica dos casamentos indianos, nas mãos e, às vezes, nos pés. Dura de cinco a sete dias e tem arte muito elaborada.

**5.** Então, uma reviravolta na vida de Chichi a coloca como par romântico do seu desafeto de infância! O que será que está por trás ao ataque a Yamcha? Será mera coincidência isso ter acabado beneficiando Vegeta? Não, gente, aqui não é Lost, não vamos só fazer perguntas e lançar mistérios... uma hora teremos a resposta para essa dúvida. Aguardem!

**6.** No próximo capítulo vamos ver se a Princesa Shanti vai ser feliz para sempre...

**7.** Dhoom, que dá nome a esse capítulo, é um filme de 2006 com Hrithik Roshan, Ayshwarya Ray, Abischek Bacchan e Uday Chopra que teve muitas cenas gravadas, sabe onde? NO RIO DE JANEIRO! Claro que chega a ser hilário porque a personagem por quem o Uday Chopra se apaixona é brasileira e mora à beira da praia num bangalô que parece tailandês com uma arara num poleiro. Sabe aquele filme do 007 de 1979 em que ele cai no Rio Amazonas e vai parar nas Cataratas do Iguaçu? É mais ou menos assim, a trama. O Hrithik Roshan é um mestre de disfarces (a maquiagem que transforma ele na rainha da Inglaterra é sensacional) que foge para o Rio e é seguido por sua discípula e fã, uma ladra interpretada pela Ayshwarya Ray que é capturada pelos policiais interpretados pelo Abischek e pelo Uday e obrigada a agir para que ele seja preso. Só que, claro, ela se apaixona por ele. Na vida real a Aysh se apaixonou pelo Abi e eles casaram logo depois.

**8.** Uma curiosidade! Tem uma cena nesse filme que contou com muitos dançarinos brasileiros, inclusive, um deles era professor de Street Dance da minha sobrinha. Foi gravado no centro do Rio de Janeiro, entre a Lapa e o Municipal, o clipe da música Dil Lagana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Chay Chayya (Entrar nas sombras)**

Somente o profissionalismo de Chichi poderia fazê-la aturar a pareceria dela com Vegeta Jr. Raaja havia superestimado a preparação do seu filho ao dizer que ele estava 60% pronto. Na verdade, na opinião de Chichi, teria sido melhor colocar um babuíno ou até mesmo um crocodilo para fazer par romântico com ela.

Na leitura de texto, já havia sido simplesmente um pesadelo trabalhar com ele. Como ficara toda a adolescência na Europa, Vegeta simplesmente não compreendia como seria uma narrativa de filme indiano, então, quase toda leitura do texto foi marcada por tiradas irônicas e comentários sarcásticos em relação aos diálogos do filme.

\- Que cara hoje em dia chama a namorada de "maçã dos meus olhos"? – ele zombava ao ler sua própria fala – ainda mais olhando para essa vesga maníaca.

\- Ninguém espera que um diálogo de filme juvenil indiano seja maduro ou realista, seu demente cabeçudo – respondia Chichi, e a leitura de texto era interrompida imediatamente para que eles se xingassem à vontade.

Quando os ensaios começaram, na verdade, o pesadelo piorou ainda mais. Vegeta, mesmo tendo treinado com Vados, na verdade não estava preparado ainda para dançar como um profissional ou atuar como um verdadeiro ator de Bollywood. Para completar, sentia-se desconfortável no figurino do príncipe, roupas que imitavam a antiga realeza indiana com um exagero que o aborrecia. E ele se recusava a usar um turbante, ficando com os sapatos de bico curvado, a túnica e as calças bufantes que o faziam sentir-se como um bobo da corte.

Nada favorecia a parceria dos dois: Vegeta era inexperiente e Chichi completamente impaciente. Cada vez que tentavam dançar ou atuar, acabavam se xingando mutuamente, porque desde crianças haviam se detestado e aparentemente nada podia mudar o asco confesso que sentiam um pelo outro.

\- Esse filme vai ser um completo FRACASSO! – gritou Chichi, depois do milésimo erro de Vegeta no último ensaio antes do início das filmagens – isso é o pior pesadelo da minha vida e eu amaldiçoo o dia em que Yamcha se acidentou e sobrou você para ser meu par!

\- Acredite, eu preferia estar ainda treinando com Senhora Gelada do que estar ensaiando com você, sua pequena megera!

Suspirando, Whis, o coreógrafo dos filmes de Chichi, e Vados, sua irmã, que havia treinado Vegeta mas achava que só em um ou dois anos ele estaria apto a dançar no nível de exigência de Bollywood, observavam calados o desastre se formando. De repente, Whis disse:

\- Irmã querida... pelo visto teremos que nos aposentar em Bollywood. Quando nossos nomes surgirem nos créditos dessa desgraça dificilmente alguém vai querer nossos serviços...

\- Percebo, querido irmão... – disse Vados, num tom que não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. – acho que teremos que convencer nossos empregadores a mudar esse roteiro.

\- Mudar o roteiro? – Whis olhou para a irmã, incrédulo. – Como assim, mudar o roteiro?

\- Francamente, não acha as discussões dos dois engraçadas?

\- Sim, acho, mas... é a Princesa Shanti... ela não xinga nem se comporta mal!

\- Então esse filme tem tudo para fracassar... – disse Vados, com cara de tédio. – Mas veja, a química dos dois... imagine-os com um roteiro menos no estilo "Herói salva a princesa" e sem essas roupinhas de príncipe com mangas bufantes... Poderia dar certo.

Whis ficou chocado, porque, de fato, era verdade. Mas ele lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe:

\- E a coreografia? Vegeta não dança bem...

\- Isso pode ser ajeitado. Temos que fazer coreografias diferentes para os dois. Levando a consideração o nível de cada um deles. Ela pode dançar em volta dele, ensinamos alguns trechos mais simples para ele, fazemos muitas pegas e agarramentos, que o público gosta... e pronto. Temos um filme para um cara de habilidades limitadas.

\- Será que vai dar certo?

\- Só saberemos se tentarmos!

As sugestões de Vados precisaram ser dadas através de Whis para Raaja, que tinha uma grande resistência a ouvir sugestões vindas de mulheres. Mas conforme Whis falava, tudo fazia sentido, e o velho produtor começou a considerar as diferenças entre as duas ideias de roteiro.

A verdade era que a história original não era tão divertida, e, por causa do súbito romance, destoava um pouco das histórias da série dos filmes da princesa: o príncipe, chamado Aman, viria em missão diplomática até o reino de Shanti e eles teriam um amor à primeira vista, sendo atrapalhados pelo velho conhecido, o vilão Kabir Shankara, o vizir do reino vizinho que vivia infernizando a vida de Shanti e tentando roubar a pérola perfeita da coroa da falecida rainha. Com a ajuda do amado, Shanti derrotaria o malvado Kabir definitivamente, depois de um emocionante duelo de espadas entre os dois, que acabava com o vilão, que normalmente era apenas expulso, caindo num abismo e morrendo.

O roteiro feito a partir das sugestões de Vados transformava o jovem no príncipe dos piratas, que tentava ele mesmo roubar a pérola perfeita, e quando Shanti ia escondida ao navio dele recuperar a pérola, o vilão Kabir atacava o navio do príncipe, o pirata e a princesa superavam as diferenças para derrotar o vilão, que acabava afundando com seu navio. O romance, que no filme anterior começava com 15 minutos de filme, na nova versão desenvolvia-se em meio a discussões ríspidas e tensões entre os dois protagonistas e só era, de fato, consagrado no terço final do filme, com direito a um casamento no navio e o casal partindo para uma grande aventura no mar.

Whis explicou a ideia para Raaja usando todo seu talento dramático e expressão, e, antes mesmo de terminar, o produtor já estava convencido que aquela seria a forma de salvar a lucrativa série de um desastre anunciado. Whis ainda apelou para o sentimento de pai do novo ator principal, dizendo que o tradicional número de abertura que normalmente era um musical com Chichi cantando e dançando com um coro, poderia ser transformado num dueto inusitado plano a plano, alternando Chichi e Vegeta cantando em cenários separados. Isso convenceu o produtor a gritar imediatamente:

\- Oolong, ligue para todos os roteiristas imediatamente! Temos duas semanas para consertar a história do filme da Princesa Shanti!

* * *

Bulma acordou gritando. Ela sempre tinha aquele pesadelo. Menos de um minuto depois, Gine entrou no quarto. E abraçou a filha:

\- Calma, calma, minha _neelam _(safira), minha pequena joia da coroa de Krishna... mamãe está aqui.

\- O homem, _maan_, o homem do rabo-de-cavalo... ele vai me pegar... eu sei, eu sei...

\- Calma, calma minha pequena! Não tem nenhum homem do rabo-de-cavalo...

Bulma aos poucos se acalmou. Mesmo aos 17 anos ainda tinha o pesadelo recorrente com o tal homem "de olhos verdes e rabo-de-cavalo". Quando ela era criança, sempre acordava com aquele pesadelo, e talvez aquilo tivesse feito Bardock desconfiar que seus pais haviam sido assassinados, mas ela jamais ligara uma coisa à outra.

Só se lembrava do homem estendendo a mão para ela, mas não de onde o conhecia, muito menos de quem ele era.

Só sabia que ele era perigoso e ela deveria correr dele, mas nos sonhos, ela ficava paralisada e o homem conseguia pegar o seu pescoço e apertar, e ela acordava sufocada e gritando.

Gine suspirou olhando para a parede do quarto da filha, coberta de posters de Yamcha Kapoor, e pensou que mesmo com sua menina crescendo, os pesadelos persistiam. Não tão frequentes como quando ela era uma criança, mais ainda assustadores o suficiente para que ela a visse tremendo e chorando cada vez que acordava alertada pelos gritos.

Como fazia quando ela era pequena, Gine ficou perto da filha adotiva até ela dormir. Depois ficou olhando para a jovem adormecida, pensando de onde teria vindo aquele terror que ela sentia. No fundo, como Bardock, Gine sabia que tinha a ver com a morte dos pais dela. Jamais associara a morte do marido àqueles sonhos ou a desconfiança dele de que a filha houvesse testemunhado o assassinato dos pais, porque ele jamais havia comentado com ela sobre isso.

Mas no silêncio da noite, enquanto voltava para seu quarto vazio, a doceira pensou, antes de deitar-se, em como a presença do marido fazia falta naqueles momentos.

\- Ah, Bardock... _mere sonyie _(meu querido) como queria ter você aqui para me abraçar...

* * *

Chichi olhou-se no espelho, empolgada como nunca. O figurino era diferente. A maquiagem era mais adulta. Ela estava mais adulta e linda que nunca. Lera o roteiro e era MUITO MELHOR que o original. Mesmo tendo que contracenar com aquele insuportável, ela sentia-se feliz como nunca na pele da princesa Shanti. Era pena que aquele fosse o último filme, mas ela sentia-se pronta, de fato para novos papéis e novos desafios. Faltava agora apenas livrar-se do suplício que era contracenar com Vegeta Jr.

Ela saiu do trailer. Vegeta já a esperava, impaciente, totalmente vestido e maquiado para uma das cenas dos dois. O cronograma estava inacreditavelmente adiantado, porque, pelo menos, Vegeta era capaz de decorar textos incrivelmente rápido, embora ainda fosse um dançarino bastante limitado e um ator bastante inexpressivo. A sorte era que tinham muitas e muitas cenas onde eles discutiam no filme, e isso ele conseguia fazer bem, porque ambos se detestavam e a raiva era real.

Ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse parte da mobília e disse:

\- Enfim. Vamos gravar, peçonhenta?

\- Claro, babuíno cabeçudo. Já te disseram que você fica parecendo um sorvete de casquinha quando usa turbante?

\- Não. Já te disseram que você lembra uma naja vesga?

\- Não, mas eu consideraria um elogio. Najas sabem se defender muito bem, exatamente como eu...

\- Se eu fosse você, jamais iria ao zoológico, te trancariam na jaula das cobras.

\- E eu espero que você não tenha devoção a Hannuman...

Ele parou, sem entender nada e ficou encarando a garota, esperando qual era o veneno que ela tinha para destilar e ela disse:

\- Se for adorar Hanuman no templo, vai encontrar seus verdadeiros parentes e nunca mais vai sair de lá, e o filme vai ficar inacabado... – ela disse, referindo-se aos macacos que costumavam infestar templos de Hanuman, o Deus macaco.

\- Ora... sua...

\- Chichi, Vegeta Jr, em suas marcas. Vamos ensaiar antes do gravando! – gritou o pai dela, que dirigia o filme, como sempre.

Era uma cena de discussão que terminava em dança. Chichi dançava bem mais que Vegeta, que se limitaria a pegá-la algumas vezes, rodopia-la e fazer passos bem simples em sincronia com ela – o que havia sido aprendido a custa de muitas horas de treino com Vados – e no fim, eles terminavam a cena com ele segurando Chichi numa pose galante.

\- Então, príncipe – começou Chichi, atendo-se ao texto ensaiado – devolva a minha pérola e eu não derrubo a sua frota, que está absolutamente cercada pela minha poderosa armada. Posso parecer piedosa, mas há um canhão voltado para cada navio nessa baía!

\- Ora, ora, ora – disse Vegeta, também atendo-se ao texto – Eu não me importo com essa frota, de onde vieram esses navios, há muitos mais – ele se aproximou, fazendo o gesto que havia sido ensaiado várias vezes, de acariciar o rosto de Chichi – mas uma pérola preciosa é única e vale mil navios... ainda que seja venenosa como uma naja vesga – ele completou, saindo do texto, dando vazão à raiva que sentia da garota.

\- Mas imagine – Chichi segurou a mão dele, fazendo menção de afastá-lo, como haviam ensaiado anteriormente – que tesouros inestimáveis um pirata como você não contemplou, príncipe Aman... com esses belos olhos, colocados sob essa testa de elefante, nessa cabeça descomunal colada nesse seu corpo atarracado de macaco... – ela mesma acrescentou texto, caprichando na ofensa.

Ele segurou a mão dela, trançando-a na dele, puxando-a mais para perto, ao dizer:

\- Nenhum tesouro é tão belo quanto sua pele branca, princesa... o que mostra que eu só posso estar louco ou preciso urgentemente de óculos – ele colocou a fala ofensiva no meio do texto e prosseguiu – mas se este for meu último dia... será um dia muito feliz, princesa... porque meus olhos já a contemplaram!

A música de marcação dizia que a canção "shub din" estava começando. Chichi fez um movimento de katak gracioso e começou a dublar a música, que dizia:

"Dia feliz, dia feliz dia feliz... foi o dia em que te encontrei!"

A partir dali, entrou um coro, acompanhado atentamente por Whis, que corrigia cada movimento das moças e dos rapazes que dançavam com eles e anotava, para a orientação final antes do "gravando". Chichi girou, dublando a música, fez graciosos movimentos entre os demais casais, e pulou no colo dele, que girou, fingindo cantar a música com ela nos braços, para então soltá-la e estrategicamente fazer dois ou três passos fáceis, antes de se aproximar para novos passos juntos, bem fáceis.

A música chegava ao fim com ele segurando-a, debruçado sobre ela e os dois sorrindo, olhando para a câmera. Era um dos momentos mais fofos do filme, mas, quando o pai dela gritou:

\- Ótimo! Agora faremos tudo valendo e por favor, crianças, parem de se ofender no meio dos diálogos!

\- Certo – disse Vegeta, largando Chichi, que caiu no chão gritando em protesto.

* * *

\- EU O ODEIO! – gritou Chichi, entrando no camarim para uma troca de roupa para outra cena, a última daquele dia. Lunch, que voltara há um tempo da lua de mel com Tenshin, deu um sorriso e disse:

\- Olha, mas você devia ver como fica legal quando vocês dois contracenam! Há uma química, realmente, entre vocês!

\- A única química que eu queria era um potente ácido para derreter o corpo daquele maldito. Ele me deixa cair DE PROPÓSITO, Lunch!

\- É, ele não é nenhuma flor de educação. Tenshin disse que viu poucos atores mais mal-educados que ele – ela disse, enquanto retirava toda maquiagem de pele de Chichi com demaquilantes importados, para refazer outra, condizente com o figurino seguinte – mas até que eu o acho bonitinho.

\- Ele é medonho! Aquela testa de um quilômetro! Argh! E ainda diz que sou vesga!

\- Hum, na América dizemos que quem desdenha quer comprar!

\- Aqui eu digo que quem quiser, pode levar! Não vejo a HORA de me livrar desse maldito.

Mal sabia ela que teria de aturá-lo ainda por mais alguns anos...

* * *

O Carnival Imax, um dos maiores cinemas de Mumbai, e certamente um dos mais luxuosos, recebeu a pré-estréia de "Princesa Shanti feliz para sempre" dias antes do feriado prolongado do Diwali, que era uma das datas mais disputadas por filmes para a família. Mas Raaja Vegeta conseguira a data para o filme e projetava um grande sucesso, porque muita gente queria ver o crescimento de Chichi, que estava com quase 18 anos, na tela.

Chichi e Vegeta, absolutamente contrariados por isso, foram juntos numa limusine especial, junto com Cutelo e Raaja. Entraram lado a lado, mas não de mãos dadas, e ela sorria de forma protocolar para os repórteres e fotógrafos quando viu a cara fechada de Vegeta, e se aproximou, dizendo baixo:

-É a sua estreia, cabeçudo – ela sorriu para ele, apesar da ofensa – vê aqueles abutres ali, na primeira fileira? Se eles não gostarem de você hoje, está acabado. Portanto, sorria e acene – ela acenou graciosamente e olhou para ele, convidando-o com os olhos a fazer o mesmo.

Vegeta não era muito de rir, mas sabia o preço que pagaria se fracassasse ali, portanto, sorriu e acenou aos repórteres, o que fez uma centena de flashes estourarem. Ele então segurou a mão de Chichi e a puxou pelo tapete vermelho dizendo baixo:

\- Há mais alguma coisa a fazer?

\- Quando chegar bem na porta vire-se e levante a mão, como se acenasse para alguém distante. E por favor, solte a minha mão ou vão dizer que estamos noivos.

Ele largou imediatamente a mão dela e perguntou:

\- Como sabe tudo isso?

\- Eu cresci nessa indústria que você passou a vida rejeitando... acredite, o sucesso ou fracasso de um filme não depende apenas do que se vê na tela... agora.

Os dois viraram-se e acenaram ao mesmo tempo antes de entrar no cinema. Atrás deles, Raaja observou atentamente e percebeu que aquele casal era uma mina de ouro: jovens, bonitos e fotogênicos. Mesmo que se detestassem, ele faria tudo para que continuassem trabalhando juntos.

Todo filme da série da Princesa Shanti começava com uma canção que dizia "Sou Princesa Shanti, do reino de Lashmar!", que era cantada pelos fãs de Chichi onde quer que ela aparecesse. E foi exatamente assim que o filme começou, mas, depois da primeira estrofe, a cena foi cortada para a visão de um navio gerado em computação gráfica, porém muito realista, que se aproximava da tela desde longe até focalizar no tombadilho, onde Vegeta surgia, sendo focalizado até quase o close, debruçado num balaústre e com um sorriso abusado no rosto cantando "Eu sou Aman, príncipe pirata dos sete mares, governante da Ilha de Kazaam!", entrando na canção de forma absolutamente precisa, com a voz do tradicional cantor Sonu Nigan, que cantava para diversos atores de Bollywood.

Foi um caso de amor do público por um casal à primeira vista. Alternando-se na tela, Chichi e Vegeta pareciam perfeitos e a plateia estava ganha ao final da primeira canção. Chichi, do seu lugar, percebeu instantaneamente que o filme faria um sucesso imenso, porque exaltava as qualidades de Vegeta e conseguia esconder seus inúmeros defeitos.

Ela se sentiu um pouco incomodada com aquilo, sabia que não havia tido a mesma atenção porque ela já era uma estrela, mas sentia que tudo havia sido preparado para que ele roubasse a cena. Porém, quando ela aparecia, reconhecia que estava mais linda do que nunca e que agora parecia mais adulta até do que era. Isso a fez sentir orgulho por si mesma.

Ao final da sessão, ela sabia que aquele filme seria sua melhor estreia e provavelmente a melhor bilheteria de sua carreira e pensou, aliviada, que podia dormir tranquila porque estaria, em breve, livre de Vegeta.

* * *

Quatro meses depois, houve a premiação do Filmfare, uma espécie de Oscar Indiano, e muita coisa que ela imaginava aconteceu: Vegeta, a exemplo dela alguns anos antes, venceu o Filmfare de Revelação Jovem e "Princesa Shanti feliz para sempre", que já havia sido uma das maiores bilheterias do ano, venceu a votação popular, embora tivesse perdido o prêmio do Júri, que nunca contemplava filmes juvenis. Mas o melhor de tudo havia sido a consagração de seu pai, que venceu o primeiro Filmfare de melhor diretor desde a morte da esposa. Whis e Vados venceram o prêmio de coreografia e diversas categorias técnicas, inclusive efeitos visuais e coreografia foram vencidas pelo filme.

Mas uma surpresa foi preparada por Raaja especialmente para sua jovem estrela, algo para adoçá-la para o que viria depois: Chichi venceu um prêmio especial pelos seus 10 anos de carreira – ainda que ela só tivesse 9 – que seriam completos naquele ano. Um clipe com ela desde criança foi exibido e ao final, o consagrado ator Sharukh Khan chamou-a ao palco para receber sua homenagem. Chichi tinha apenas 18 anos e sabia que poderia ser ainda melhor e maior, mas desconfiou um pouco daquela premiação.

E sua intuição estava certa, porque, assim que acabou o Filmfare, Raaja Vegeta chamou-a, junto com Vegeta e anunciou a intenção de produzir um novo filme com os dois, o que ambos rejeitaram imediatamente. Foi quando ele deu a cartada final:

\- Sei que vocês querem muito livrar-se um do outro... mas isso, nesse momento é arriscado demais. Estão vinculados a mim por um contrato de agenciamento, lembram-se? Se não atuarem juntos em pelos menos mais três filmes, não atuarão com mais ninguém.

Os dois se entreolharam. Estavam definitivamente ferrados.

**Notas:**

1\. SURPRESA! Vamos passar a atualizar duas vezes por semana, terça ou quarta e sábado ou domingo (dependendo da minha disponibilidade).

2\. Hannuman, o Deus Macaco indiano é um dos avatares do Deus Shiva, segundo o Ramayana e o Mahabaratha, textos sagrados do hinduísmo, que vem à Terra para ajudar o rei Rama, um dos avatares de Vishnu, a salvar Sita Devi, sua esposa, e derrotar o demônio Rama. É o segundo Deus com forma meio animal mais popular, perdendo apenas para Ganesha em termos de culto. Nos seus templos fora das grandes cidades os devotos costumam alimentar macacos do tipo rhesus, mas em cidades grandes como Mumbai normalmente um ou dois macacos são mantidos como avatares vivos do Deus, sempre soltos.

3\. Falando no Ramayana, o Diwali ou Deepwali ou Deepawali é a celebração da derrota do Demônio Ravana pelo Rei Rama e a expulsão das forças das trevas, dando início à chamada "era da luz". Simbolicamente, é a derrota da ignorância pelo conhecimento e do egoísmo pelo altruísmo, por isso é o feriado comemorado com mais devoção tanto pelo hinduísmo tradicional como pelo divergente Jainismo e o derivado Sikhismo ao longo de três dias do mês lunar Kartika, o que faz a data cair entre outubro e novembro do calendário gregoriano. A preparação do Diwali inclui rezas e jejuns e sua celebração o acendimento de várias luzes e lamparinas, simbolizando a luz de Rama, Krishna e Vishnu, três avatares do mesmo Deus, que derrotam a escuridão e o mal do mundo. É, junto com o feriado muçulmano do Eid Mubarak (entre junho e julho) e o Dia da República Indiana, uma das datas mais disputadas para estreias de filmes.

4\. O Filmfare é como um Oscar e um dos três prêmios mais importantes da Indústria de Bollywood. Uma curiosidade: Jackie Chan, que já fez filmes em Bollywood nos anos 90 e 2000, foi um dos estrangeiros convidados a apresentar uma parte do prêmio, em 2010. John Travolta também já foi convidado para uma homenagem especial e dançou com Pryanka Chopra num Filmfare. O prêmio tem mais categorias do que o Oscar porque inclui votações populares, além do prêmio do júri.

5\. A carreira de Chichi aqui lembra um pouco a da atriz Alia Bhat, que começou como criança e hoje é uma das atrizes mais populares de Bollywood.

6\. Sonu Nigan é um cantor nascido em 1970 que já emprestou sua voz a mais de 50 atores em filmes de grande sucesso e também um compositor consagrado.

7\. A canção que dá título a esse capítulo, Chay Chayya ou Chay Chayya Chayya ou ainda Chayya Chayya, foi composta por A. R. Raman, notório compositor de sucesso, cantada por Sukinder Singh e Sapna Awasti para a trilha sonora do filme que já citei aqui, Dil Se, de 1999. O clipe da música é bem conhecido e foi gravado sem dublês por Sharukh Khan, Malaika Arora e um coro de mais de 30 dançarinos sobre um trem em movimentos na estrada de ferro das Cristas do Himalaia. O cineasta Spike Lee ficou tão impressionado com essa cena que usou a música na abertura do filme "O Plano Perfeito" (The inside man), do ano de 2006.

8\. Ah, sim: repitam comigo: pessoas que não vão uma com a cara da outra não precisam se envolver romanticamente. Repitam de novo. E agora de novo. E mais uma vez. Entenderam que essa não é uma história de romance entre Chichi e Vegeta? Se não entenderam, vão entender no próximo capítulo, quando o Vegeta FINALMENTE conhece uma certa moça de cabelos azuis que, por algum motivo, tem pesadelos com o Zarbon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Ajab Si (Algo especial)**

_**Mumbai, 2011**_

Então, Chichi e Vegeta haviam se tornado, de repente, o "casal do momento" dos filmes de Bollywood. O segundo filme deles, Dil Chor (ladrões de corações), foi uma aventura de ação mais inconsequente, sem a necessidade de agradar o público infantil dos filmes anteriores e com uma pegada um pouco mais divertida, e foi um sucesso estrondoso. Vegeta, com muito treino, acabou se tornando um ótimo dançarino e eles fizeram mais dois filmes com temática jovem, porém, a crítica já cobrava o "amadurecimento" dos dois jovens atores e para isso era necessário um filme com temática mais adulta, foi o que concluiu Raaja Vegeta.

Foi assim que embarcaram numa nova produção que tinha uma história mais séria e triste, chamava-se "Ek sainik ka kartavy" (o dever de um soldado) e contava a trágica história de Rahul, um capitão do exército indiano na época da colonização, fiel à Inglaterra, que se apaixonava pela revolucionária Anjali, condenada à morte que ele deveria escoltar nos anos 30 do século XX.

O maior problema havia sido o fato de que Vegeta não tinha mais como esconder sua falta de formação dramática, e precisou de treinamento intensivo com professores de atuação, principalmente para a sua última cena, em que ele, baleado, morria para dar fuga à amada, que terminava o filme juntando-se à marcha pacífica de Gandhi pela libertação da Índia. Haviam filmado umas trinta vezes a fatídica cena, mas sempre esbarravam no amadorismo de Vegeta:

\- Seus olhos... – dizia o ensanguentado Vegeta nos braços da chorosa Chichi, tocando seu rosto com a mão cheia de sangue – eles me guiarão como estrelas até o colo de Krishna onde adormecerei... para esperar renascer em outra vida... onde te encontre...

\- Está horrível! – gritou a diretora Farah Khan, que não era, nem de longe, paciente como o pai de Chichi.

Chichi fechou a cara aborrecida, não com a diretora, mas com seu par. Ela levantou-se, irritada, e disse:

\- Realmente... dessa vez não vai haver meio de esconder sua incompetência, seu babuíno!

Vegeta ficou sentado no chão, aborrecido e frustrado, vendo Chichi se afastar em direção ao trailer para limpar o rosto e começar tudo de novo. Um maquiador se aproximou para retoca-lo também e deixar seu sangue cenográfico brilhante e com a aparência de sangue fresco. A verdade é que não conseguia mais nem odiar Chichi: ela era uma espécie de colega de infortúnio e os dois estavam, de fato, cansados porque as provocações e brigas não levavam a nada, não ajudavam em nada.

Ele pensou por um instante e então, levantou-se e foi atrás dela. Precisavam trabalhar em conjunto ou ele fracassaria e a levaria junto. Chichi estava sentada na cadeira de maquiagem e Lunch refazia seu visual, que logo seria novamente destruído pelo toque ensanguentado dele. Ele parou olhando para a garota, que tinha uma expressão emburrada e disse:

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Chichi.

Ela abriu os olhos. Sua expressão não tinha nada de condescendente quando ela replicou:

\- No que posso ajudar? Eu também não aguento mais refazer essa maldita cena, ainda mais sabendo que temos mais da metade do filme para rodar ainda. Logo começam novamente as monções e nós vamos ter que parar as externas. Custa se esforçar um pouco mais?

\- Eu estou me esforçando. Mas a verdade é que eu tenho essa limitação. Eu ainda não sou um ator, admito.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada e perguntou:

\- E o que você espera que eu faça? Não posso atuar por você.

\- Não. Mas podemos pedir um dia, apenas um dia, e eu chamarei o meu professor... e vamos ensaiar essa cena e eu vou me esforçar muito. E isso vai dar certo. Prometo.

Ela ficou encarando o rapaz e disse:

\- E como você espera que dispensemos todo mundo, Vegeta?

\- Bem, vamos ter que conversar com meu pai. Mas eu tenho certeza de que não será nada fácil.

Não foi. Perder um dia de filmagem não era algo que fizesse parte dos planos de nenhuma produção. Mas, para salvar mais um filme, o esforço foi feito. Eles ensaiaram naquele dia até quase meia noite, e, no dia seguinte, a gravação foi perfeita. No fim, Chichi disse a ele, quando reviam o take através de vídeo:

\- Até que você se esforçou bem, babuíno.

\- Te devo essa, peçonhenta.

\- Infelizmente estamos juntos nesse barco – ela suspirou. – mas agora eu posso me concentrar para minhas provas.

\- Provas? Você ainda não terminou o ensino médio?

Ela riu.

\- Ensino médio? Pfff! Eu estou no segundo período de filosofia... – ela virou-se e disse, saindo – e não posso me dar ao luxo de me atrasar, aqueles chatos da Filmfare Magazine descobriram que estou na universidade e se eu perder uma única matéria vão fazer fofocas à exaustão.

Vegeta engoliu em seco. Havia ainda muito a aprender e ele precisava, como Chichi, dominar aquela indústria.

* * *

\- Universidade? – perguntou seu pai, rindo – o que deu em você? Já tem uma carreira. Se esse filme for bem, eu te dou a Ferrari que eu te prometi...

O rapaz encarou o pai, furioso por dentro. Ele não o entendia, ele nunca o entenderia.

\- Você vai me dar uma Ferrari, certo... tudo que eu tenho eu devo a _você_... e eu estou cansado dessa dependência. Eu quero escolher alguma coisa na minha vida, quero ter opções, sabia? Eu já vou completar 22 anos!

\- Você acha que depois dos dois últimos filmes vai ter algum sossego para fazer a faculdade como um jovem qualquer? As garotas vão ficar no seu pé o tempo todo.

\- Eu não me importo – ele sorriu presunçoso – elas já ficam no meu pé o tempo todo.

Era verdade. Vegeta, desde que se tornara conhecido, nunca deixava de ter companhias femininas interessantes e bonitas: misses, modelos, aspirantes a atrizes. Ele levava várias delas para a cama, sem se importar em "preservar a sua imagem" junto ao público. Não, isso era apenas para Chichi, essa sim, que seria criticada pela ultra machista imprensa indiana se aparecesse com dois rapazes diferentes em menos de 5 meses.

\- Então tá... – disse o pai – você tem o currículo e as notas do seu colégio suíço?

\- Bem... não, mas posso pedir para que o Tarble solicite e envie os documentos para mim... ou traga, nas férias, que afinal estão próximas.

\- Seu irmão vem nas férias? Achei que ele preferisse ficar por lá...

\- Ele é seu filho, lembra? – disse Vegeta, irritado. Sabia que o pai não apreciava a companhia do filho mais jovem, que agora tinha pouco mais de 15 anos. Ele sabia o motivo, mas fingia ignorar, afinal, a evidente homossexualidade de Tarble logo seria um problema para Raaja Vegeta, a menos que o jovem preferisse permanecer na Europa. Na Índia, embora ninguém fosse mais processado por isso, a homossexualidade ainda não havia sido totalmente descriminalizada por pressão dos grupos religiosos radicais, tanto hinduístas quanto islâmicos.

Cortando o assunto, o pai disse:

\- Ok. Peça para ele adiantar por e-mail... eu vou conversar com o reitor da Universidade. Qual o curso que você deseja cursar mesmo?

Vegeta deu um suspiro. Sabia que o pai não esperava muita coisa dele mesmo, mas se ia fazer uma universidade, seria algo que ele realmente gostava:

\- Design gráfico.

\- Design? Você... desenha?

\- Sempre desenhei, você que nunca reparou nos meus desenhos... estava sempre ocupado demais para isso – ele bateu a porta irritado e saiu.

* * *

\- E sorriam! – Disse Raditz, ajeitando a velha câmera digital para fotografar os dois irmãos, vestindo alegremente suas becas de formatura do ensino médio. Entre os dois, Gine tinha lágrimas nos olhos, orgulhosa, embora soubesse que apenas Bulma seguiria estudando.

Era exigir muito de Kakarotto que ele fizesse qualquer coisa a mais que terminar o ensino médio. O rapaz estava feliz por se livrar do compromisso dos estudos, ainda que tivesse um pequeno sentimento de culpa por ter colado nas provas de física e química – matérias que ele era absolutamente incompetente – e ter passado raspando por todas as séries desde o final do ensino fundamental. Mas terminara, completara aquela etapa da vida e sentia-se grato aos deuses e orgulhoso, porque agora poderia se dedicar, finalmente, àquilo que se convertera na sua maior paixão.

Kakarotto era apenas um garoto de Mumbai... mas Son Goku era um temido lutador dos círculos de luta de rua, que pululavam pela cidade. O Mestre Karim acreditava que se ele se dedicasse mais poderia tentar ser selecionado para um dos times de luta olímpica e, quem sabe, trazer a tão sonhada medalha de ouro dos Jogos Olímpicos ou da Commonwealth para a Índia, que normalmente tinha um desempenho pífio em quase todos os esportes individuais.

Ele não se importava muito, contanto que sentisse a adrenalina da luta. Era bom, e um dos rapazes da escola conversara com ele sobre o novo tipo de luta que vinha se popularizando no ocidente: _Mixed Martial Arts_, ou MMA. Ele e os rapazes da academia viam os vídeos de lutas do UFC e ficavam discutindo quais deles poderiam ter sucesso naquilo... mas era um pouco complicado, porque a Índia estava completamente fora do circuito de sucesso do MMA.

As lutas, naquele momento, eram apenas ainda uma paixão para ele. O ganha-pão seguia sendo a loja de doces da mãe, com ainda mais sucesso agora e com as entregas que ele ainda fazia, agora num tuc-tuc motorizado que ele comprara juntando os prêmios de várias lutas que vencera, o que ele havia feito questão de dizer para Raditz, que, embora ainda achasse o irmão um sonhador, agora respeitava sua vontade.

Raditz viera para a formatura dos irmãos, tinha muito mais autonomia agora que conseguira um financiamento e pagava seu próprio caminhão. A família da viúva Gine ia bem, obrigada, agora vivendo na melhor parte de Andheri, que ainda era um bairro pobre, mas onde eles viviam bem felizes – ainda que Gine preferisse que os garotos já estivessem pensando em procurar garotas para se casarem, o que não animava nenhum dos dois. Raditz ainda dizia que ela esperasse até ele ter trinta anos para tentar arranjar casamento para ele, ideia que a mãe rejeitava.

\- Então, _bahaan_ – perguntou Raditz à Bulma – vai para a Universidade de Mumbai?

\- Sim! Consegui passar, foi bem complicado... mas passei para o curso noturno! A entrevista foi a pior parte, o homem me olhava como se eu fosse uma barata desprezível... mas eu tinha as melhores notas, _bhaee_. Agora vou estudar ciência da computação e vou trabalhar para ganhar muito dinheiro para nossa _maan_.

\- Não diga isso, minha _neelam_! – disse Gine, apertando a bochecha rosada de Bulma de forma quase dolorosa – seu dinheiro será para você e para sua futura família. Com nosso pequeno Kakarotto aqui vou entregar muitos, muitos doces e nunca mais teremos problemas. Pense apenas na sua faculdade.

Bulma sorriu. Ela estava feliz como nunca. Quase havia esquecido o sonho de um dia dançar em Bollywood.

* * *

Vegeta quase se arrependeu por pleitear uma vaga na Universidade de Mumbai logo no primeiro dia de aula. Ele se matriculara num curso noturno, imaginando que teria mais sossego, mas teve de fugir de umas meninas loucas que o reconheceram e perseguiram. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor fazer como Chichi, que cursava a Universidade por meio de mentoria e à distância e só comparecia para fazer as provas, confortavelmente protegida no anonimato de uma sala separada.

Mas ele não queria isso para ele. Teimosamente, queria a vida que tivera antes, quando era apenas um jovenzinho indiano rico na Europa e podia, simplesmente, viver despreocupadamente e ter uma turma. Ele queria, de alguma forma, sentir-se normal, embora não desgostasse da vida de celebridade. Depois de quase ter suas roupas rasgadas pelas gurias loucas, ele ligou para seu pai pedindo que enviasse, de forma urgente, um segurança ou dois e se trancou num laboratório de informática que ele achou que estaria vazio.

Ele sentou-se diante de um dos computadores e deu um suspiro profundo. Precisava dar um jeito de frequentar aquelas aulas, porque não iria desistir: já era um aluno bem acima da idade, o que era ruim, e provavelmente os professores o encarariam como alguém indesejado, que entrara por favor ali e não tinha talento algum e queria o diploma apenas por capricho, afinal era uma celebridade de Bollywood. Logo ele recebeu uma mensagem de Tenshinhan, o segurança que seu pai havia conseguido contactar, e enviou a localização de onde estava por GPS.

"Estarei aí em meia-hora, tente não sair de onde está!" – ele leu a mensagem do segurança com alívio, pensando que, afinal, poderia assistir as aulas se tivesse um bom esquema de segurança. Ninguém ia entrar naquela sala, ele imaginou.

Foi só então que ele percebeu que havia uma pessoa ali. E ele percebeu porque a pessoa era uma garota, que usava fones de ouvidos e cantava, sentada num computador num canto, enquanto, aparentemente entretida, fazia um exercício qualquer no computador:

"_Esta é minha noite de sorte_

_Aquela que todos desejam está perto de mim_

_Eu tenho muito a dizer e ainda assim questiono…_

_Devo expressar o que tantas vezes repeti em meu coração?_

_Há algo especial em seus olhos_

_Há algo especial em seus olhos_

_Sua respiração é o vento que faz meu coração voar como uma pipa..._

_A luz que emana de você_

_Faz até o luar mas uma sombra pálida comparada a você_

_Seus olhos criaram um tal tumulto no meu coração que ..._

_Tudo o que eu desejo agora é se afogar neles_

_Há algo especial em seus olhos_

_Há algo especial em seus olhos_

_Sua respiração é o vento que faz meu coração voar como uma pipa..."_

Ele ficou curioso. A garota cantava "Ajab si", uma música do filme Om Shanti Om, com uma voz afinada e melodiosa. Ele esticou o pescoço e viu, de relance, uma garota de cabelos surpreendentemente azuis e pele clara, bem diferente das garotas que ele conhecia de Mumbai. Ela usava óculos e estava distraída, e, quando ele se animou a levantar-se, percebeu que ela era bem bonita.

Ele se empertigou. Pensou que ia ser interessante conhecer aquela garota, e achou que seria fácil, afinal, ele era famoso, nem precisava se apresentar. Levantou-se e se aproximou do computador onde ela estava. A garota olhou para ele, com um olhar neutro, quando ele disse:

\- E aí, tudo bem?

Ela piscou os olhos duas vezes, meio atônita, parecia ter saído por um instante fora do ar e respondeu, para surpresa do rapaz:

\- Oi, desculpa. Não sabia que tinha aula aqui nessa sala agora... Eu posso sair, estava só preenchendo os papéis da minha bolsa de estudos e...

\- Não – ele disse, esticando a mão para ela para que ficasse onde estava – não tem aula não... na verdade eu me refugiei aqui, sabe? Tinha umas garotas me perseguindo...

\- Perseguiram... você? – Bulma fez um ar de riso – Por quê?

De repente, Vegeta ficou meio sem chão. Não era possível que ela não o houvesse reconhecido.

\- Bom... – ele disse, sem saber como explicar o óbvio – Você sabe... quando se é conhecido... famoso...

\- Você é... famoso? – ela ficou encarando-o intrigada. Vegeta não podia acreditar que ela não o reconhecia.

\- Sim... você não assistiu "Princesa Shanti Felizes para Sempre", "Ladrões de Corações", "Dançando com meu amor! ou "Motocicletas Radicais"?

\- Claro que sim, mas mais por causa do meu irmão, ele é louco, absolutamente louco, pela senhorita Chichi Cutelo... sempre foi, desde criança. Assistimos a todos os filmes dela.

\- Então você me conhece – ele disse, impaciente, pondo-se de pé – não me reconhece?

\- Espere um instante... – ela retirou os óculos – eu uso óculos para ler, tenho hipermetropia... – sem eles ela ficava mais bonita, porque os olhos não pareciam tão grandes. De repente, ela o reconheceu – ah! Você e o príncipe... Aman, né? Isso. Meu irmão morre de ciúmes de você, mesmo eu dizendo que vocês não são namorados de verdade!

\- Sim... eu sou Vegeta Júnior, mas me chamam apenas de Vegeta... muito prazer senhorita...?

\- Bulma. Sabe que você parece bem mais alto nos filmes?

Ele sentia-se irritado. Além de não se impressionar com ele, ela ainda o chamara de baixinho. Como podia existir uma garota _indiferente_ a ele?

\- Eu não sou tão baixinho assim, sabia?

\- Bom, eu aposto que é mais baixo que Yamcha Kapoor...

\- Yamcha Kapoor? O cara de cicatriz? – ele debochou.

\- Ah, as cicatrizes deram a ele um charme! Eu amei seu novo filme com a Suno Arora, "Badaboom!", adorei que ele agora faz filmes de ação! Mal posso esperar por Badaboom 2! Vai ser demais!

\- Grande coisa... eu fiz dois filmes de ação.

\- Sem querer ofender, senhor Vegeta... mas o filme era bem mais da Chichi do que seu... e não tinha efeitos especiais assim, tão impressionantes quanto às explosões de "Badaboom"

Ele ficou atônito encarando a moça de cabelos azuis. Não era fingimento, realmente. Ela não ligava para ele, fosse famoso ou não. Não sabia o que dizer, então, perguntou:

\- Qual seu curso?

\- Ciências da computação... é bem concorrido, mas eu tive ótimas notas, sabe? E você, teve boas notas? Qual seu curso?

\- Bem – ele disse, sem jeito – eu tive uma admissão especial no curso de Design... meu pai é um bom doador e...

\- Entendo – ela fechou a cara, irritada – bem, acho que não posso reclamar... ricaços como você pagam a universidade para pobres esforçados, como eu... não é muito justo, mas é o sistema...

Vegeta engoliu em seco. Nunca tivera uma conversa tão difícil com uma garota. E nem tão irritante. De repente, seu celular tocou. Era Tenshinhan, que chegara e ligava para que ele pudesse sair da sala.

\- Bem, ele disse, com ar aborrecido – meu segurança chegou... finalmente vou poder sair livre de _assédios_... – ele enfatizou a última palavra e a moça disse, em resposta:

\- Eu imagino que seja difícil. Acho que eu mesma, se visse Yamcha Kapoor na minha frente enlouqueceria!

Ele não respondeu. Estava absurdamente irritado com aquilo.

\- Interessante, mas preciso ir. – ele disse, abrindo a porta e vendo que o segurança se aproximava – foi um prazer, Bulma.

\- Igualmente, Vegeta. A gente se vê por aí, né? Se as suas fãs deixarem – ela riu.

\- É... – ele disse – a gente se vê.

Ele saiu ao encontro do segurança sem entender porque estava tão aborrecido com a indiferença da moça.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Tivemos uma passagem de dois anos... e no próximo teremos outra também, chegaremos a 2013.

2\. Farah Khan é uma diretora de cinema nascida em 1965 que chegou a atuar alguns filmes mas ficou realmente conhecida por suas coreografias. Mesmo tendo nascido no meio de Bollywood, ela não teve um caminho muito fácil, porque seu pai era produtor e faliu quando ela era muito pequena. Ainda assim, ela se tornou dançarina profissional e logo teve a oportunidade de coreografar "Jo Jeeta Wohi Sikander" no ano de 1992, coreografando desde então mais de 80 filmes. Em 2004, dirigiu seu primeiro filme: "Main Hoon Naa", que fez um estrondoso sucesso. Desde então, ela se divide entre coreografar e dirigir, sendo seu maior sucesso "Happy New Year", de 2014.

3\. Bollywood Hungama, Filmfare Magazine e Bollywood Report existem realmente e são publicações dedicadas aos filmes e, principalmente, às fofocas sobre os atores de Bollywood.

4\. Todos os filmes estrelados por Vegeta e Chichi são invenção da minha cabeça, mas sempre baseados em algum filme que eu tenha visto. "A obrigação de um soldado" é livremente baseada em "Rangoon", que se passa em 1932 e os demais, em filmes da série "Dhoom"

5\. "Badaboom" não quer dizer absolutamente nada, o que não é de todo incomum em se tratando de Bollywood, principalmente nos filmes do gênero "Masala", filmes de ação frenéticos e muito doidos em que o ator de repente para e sai dançando no meio do tiroteio. Como atores de Masala não precisam ser exatamente bonitos, foi a carreira ideal para o Yamcha, marcado por duas cicatrizes. Adivinhem quem conseguiu essa oportunidade para ele?

6\. Ajab si é uma música do filme "Om Shanti Om" dirigido por Farah Khan e estrelado por Sharuth Khan e Deepika Padukorne (em sua estreia em Bollywood). É um dos meus filmes favoritos.

7\. E aí, gente? Gostaram do encontro do Vegeta e da Bulma ou querem me matar? Acham que ela realmente não o reconheceu? Sim ou não?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Main hoon na (Estou aqui)**

**Mumbai, Dezembro de 2013**

\- Eu não aguento mais morrer em filmes! – Vegeta, mal humorado como sempre, olhava o décimo script que tentavam selecionar na pré-temporada, sob o olhar risonho de Chichi, que disse:

\- Meu caro Babuíno, meu filho abençoado de Hannuman... não se pode culpar ninguém se você morre de um jeito que a audiência ama!

\- HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! – ele riu com sarcasmo – Eu sei bem qual vai ser o roteiro que vou escolher... onde está aquele onde nós dois morremos queimados? Podemos chamar Sanjay Leela Bhansali para dirigir, será um épico...

\- Eu não me importo em morrer em cena. Você que fica aí, todo irritadinho – ela riu e piscou para Lunch. A maquiadora estava com ela no estúdio para testar novos produtos que seriam fornecidos para as novas produções por parceiros internacionais.

\- Vocês dois são muito engraçados juntos! – disse Lunch – pena que nunca mais fizeram comédias.

\- A culpa é toda dela! – apontou Vegeta – essa naja peçonhenta sempre pressiona meu pai e o maldito do Shallot para escolherem esses dramas insossos.

\- Isso não é verdade! Eu estou ajudando você a se firmar, seu idiota ingrato! – replicou Chichi. – Agora que você finalmente quase dança direito, quase atua decentemente e quase é uma pessoa que sabe se portar em público eu espero que seu pai FINALMENTE me liberte dessa obrigação cretina de ser seu par...

\- Como se isso não fosse uma libertação também para mim! – ele resmungou – Olha, esse é um ÓTIMO roteiro. Quem morre é a garota, de tuberculose. Vamos variar um pouco e fazer você morrer tossindo igual um cachorro asmático.

\- Duvido que você consiga fazer aquele olhar apiedado do senhor Aamir Khan ou o ar desolado do senhor Sharukh Khan enquanto eu morro divinamente, Vegeta! – ela levantou-se e pegou um copo de _lassi_ de manga com leite de coco.

\- Eu duvido que outro a ature como eu consigo. Só com o meu pai me forçando eu posso te aturar...

\- Há muitos querendo atuar comigo. Shallot até fica enciumado – ela riu, dizendo o nome do namorado. De repente ela olhou para Lunch e disse – quem você acha que contracenaria bem comigo, Lunch?

A maquiadora engoliu em seco. Estar entre o ego daquelas duas jovens estrelas de Bollywood não era nada fácil, nem um pouco. Aquilo poderia ferir os brios de Vegeta seriamente, mas ela não podia deixar Chichi insegura. De repente, sem saber por que, ocorreu a ela uma solução:

\- Bem... já imaginou se aquele menino de Andheri East tivesse... sei lá, ligado e feito o teste?

O sorriso presunçoso de Chichi desapareceu. Ela tinha sido uma menina mimada que tivera, a vida toda, tudo que quisera, era verdade. Mas havia uma coisa, uma única coisa na vida que ela tinha desejado e não tinha conseguido, e era engraçado como ela, lá no fundo, jamais superara isso: o rapaz de Andheri East. Ele havia parecido tão empolgado... tinha sido, de fato, um momento mágico na sua vida e ela nunca havia entendido por que ele não havia ligado.

\- Peçonhenta? – a pergunta de Vegeta, intrigado por vê-la segurando o copo olhando para o nada, com uma expressão estranha, tristonha.

Ela olhou para Vegeta, sem alterar a expressão e ele perguntou:

\- Do que ela falou?

Chichi deu de ombros, disfarçando e disse:

\- Um garoto, uma vez... ele invadiu uma área de gravação sem querer e nós dançamos. E ele era bom, realmente e...

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no canto dos lábios de Vegeta que disse:

\- E a pobre menina rica ficou encantada por um garotinho pobre? Que romântico...

Chichi fechou a cara e disse:

\- Isso foi... há muito tempo. Quase sete anos, para ser mais exata, nem me lembro mais de como ele era...

\- Qual era mesmo o nome dele? – perguntou Lunch, realmente querendo lembrar-se.

\- Goku! – disse Chichi, prontamente, arrependendo-se em seguida.

\- Ela lembra até o nome... – zombou Vegeta. Nesse momento, a porta do escritório abriu-se e Tenshinhan entrou, sério.

\- Boa tarde, jovem Vegeta. Vim buscá-lo para ir para a faculdade.

Vegeta olhou o seu _Rolex_ de ouro, um mimo que se dera depois da ótima bilheteria do último filme e disse:

\- CACETE! Vou me atrasar.

\- Você não é mesmo nada educado... – disse Chichi e ele fez uma careta. De repente Tenshinhan perguntou:

\- Vai querer passar no trabalho da senhorita Bulma para dar a ela uma carona?

\- Aaahn – disse Vegeta, sem jeito. – devemos, não? É caminho, afinal...

\- Nem tanto... ponderou Tenshinhan. Daqui de Chowpatti para a Universidade chegamos a essa hora, evitando o pior trânsito em mais ou menos meia hora... mas se tivermos mesmo que passar pelo shopping onde ela trabalha... bem, do estúdio é sempre mais perto, mas daqui são mais uns vinte minutos, mais ou menos...

\- Não tem problema – disse Vegeta, corando – eu sempre dou carona para ela... é tarde para ligar e dizer que vá de ônibus. Ela fica doente se perde uma aula, aquela nerd...

Chichi subitamente percebeu e decidiu pressiona-lo:

\- Quem mesmo é essa tal de Bulma?

\- Uma colega... – disse Vegeta, sem jeito.

\- Uma colega? Que tipo de colega, Vegeta? – brincou novamente Chichi – está namorando uma nerd da Universidade de Mumbai? Que diferente do habitual!

\- Não é uma namorada, é apenas uma colega. Mesmo – ele disse, e saiu. Chichi não deixou de perceber o sorriso cúmplice que Tenshin e Lunch trocaram e perguntou, quando saíram:

\- É alguma espécie de namorada que ele esconde do pai porque é pobre?

\- Na verdade, não – riu-se Lunch – pelo que o Tenshin me disse é a única garota em TODA a universidade que não liga para ele ser quem é... e parece que, justamente por isso, nosso co-astro faz tudo para impressioná-la e falha miseravelmente. A menina é um gênio, pelo que eu sei.

\- Ora veja, afinal ele tem um coração! E sai com aquelas modelos burrinhas para disfarçar! – riu Chichi.

Nesse momento, seu namorado, Shallot, chegou e disse:

\- O que houve? Vegeta disse que não se decidiram ainda. É tão complicado assim escolher o roteiro?

Chichi deu um suspiro. Shallot Khan era de uma família tradicional do ramo petroleiro, um jovem milionário de Mumbai que comprara parte daquele estúdio. O rapaz se tornara assistente de Raaja Vegeta durante a produção do filme "O dever de um soldado" e começara a sair com Chichi pouco depois do fim das filmagens. Era um rapaz alto e bonito que, mesmo trabalhando intensamente em Bollywood, jamais se interessara por atuação.

Como quase tudo na sua vida, o namoro com Shallot havia sido uma decisão racional e bem calculada. Ela tivera namorados antes, um ou outro, todos atores que queriam a oportunidade de contracenar com ela, e Raaja Vegeta conseguira atrapalhar cada um desses namoros, porque sabia que ela era a única forma de conseguir algum tipo de carreira para o próprio filho e os rumores de namoro atrapalhavam os filmes.

Tinha uma coisa que a atraía de verdade em Shallot, era o fato que ele tinha um ar que lembrava a ela, vagamente, aquele rapaz que ela jurava ter esquecido, o entregador de doces: os mesmos cabelos pretos arrepiados, quase o mesmo porte. Talvez por isso, que ela tivesse decidido perder a sua virgindade com ele quando estavam com quase um ano de namoro, mesmo que mantivesse a discrição sobre sua vida pessoal. Se amava Shallot? Nem mesmo ela sabia dizer. Tinha se acostumado com a ideia de ter o produtor sempre por perto, disponível.

Mas ele, que tinha 26 anos, começava a se tornar insistente num assunto que ela fazia tudo para evitar: casamento. E ele não era o único: a Filmfare Magazine, a Bollywood Hungama, a Bollywood News e absolutamente todos os veículos de mídia cobravam que eles "atassem o nó" e se casassem. Mas aquilo não estava nos planos dela, não estava mesmo.

Sua mãe se casara bem jovem com seu pai e isso não atrapalhara tanto a sua carreira, mas Chichi não tinha certeza se queria sair das mãos superprotetoras do pai e de Raaja Vegeta para o controle de um marido. Ela ainda não havia tido a experiência de ser, realmente, uma pessoa livre para escolher seus caminhos e mesmo já tendo 21 anos, sempre acabava presa a mais um filme sob o comando de Raaja Vegeta, porque tinha contrato de exclusividade com a Sadala Filmes, agora até os 25 anos. Podia parecer uma prisão, mas era uma decisão que facilitava sua vida. Ela se acomodara naquele lugar porque a carreira ia muito bem.

Ela deu um suspiro, pensando nisso e Shallot perguntou, prontamente:

\- Cansada? Aborrecida?

Ela deu um sorriso cansado para ele. Queria apenas passar logo por aquela fase de pré-produção.

\- Nada. Só quero logo uma história.

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso jantando... que tal o _Bay View_?

\- Até parece que é fácil chegar e conseguir uma mesa no _Bay View_... – ela disse, meio mal-humorada. O _Bay View_ era refinado e caro, mas vivia lotado porque era um dos restaurantes favoritos dos ricaços de Mumbai, no terraço do Hotel Marine Plaza.

Ele tomou aquilo como desafio e, pegando o smartphone em menos de um minuto falava alegremente:

\- Sim, Anand... mesa para dois. O quê? Vai ser interessante, podemos dar uma passada na mesa dele, é claro... – ele desligou, com um sorriso meio pretensioso e disse – eu consigo reserva lá a hora que eu quiser, querida...

\- Brilhante... quem vai estar lá, afinal?

\- Aamir Khan. Comemorando o aniversário da esposa.

Ela deu um suspiro. Aquilo significava que o local certamente estaria lotado de fotógrafos. Shallot adorava esse tipo de publicidade.

\- Vou me arrumar... Lunch, desculpe te ocupar para isso, mas pode me maquiar? Não quero sair com minha cara péssima no Bollywood Hungama...

Lunch sorriu. Não se importava, claro.

Mais tarde, eles levaram a maquiadora em casa e seguiram para o hotel e restaurante. Shallot disse, malicioso:

\- Já que vamos estar no topo do Marine Hotel... podemos pegar uma suíte e passar a noite por lá, o que acha?

\- Você quer que os repórteres saibam que passamos uma noite juntos, não é? – ela disse, rindo. – a Índia inteira sabe do nosso relacionamento, Shallot.

\- E ainda assim... eu continuo esperando a sua decisão.

\- Já falamos sobre isso.

Ela fechou a cara e assim permaneceu até chegarem ao restaurante. Era por esse tipo de atitude que ela não tinha certeza se queria mesmo casar-se com ele.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Vegeta saía de mais uma aula, irritado, dando de cara com Bulma, que o esperava:

\- Achei que não sairia nunca...

\- Você é uma folgada, garota... devia te mandar ir de ônibus para casa.

\- Não faria isso com a sua única amiga! – ela sorriu, docemente – e que te ajuda nos trabalhos de informática.

\- Shh, fale baixo. – ele disse e ela riu – Não vejo a hora de me formar nessa joça...

\- Para você faltam apenas dois anos... para que um ator de Bollywood quer uma graduação tecnológica é que eu não sei – ela riu – você deveria passar mais tempo em aulas de dança e atuação, sabia?

Ele parou. Olhou para ela.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Bem... você não é tão incrível quanto outros...

Ele revirou os olhos e disse:

\- O maldito Yamcha. Você se decepcionaria se o conhecesse pessoalmente. Ele é absurdamente comum e bem babaca. E eu acho que não superou o término com a Suno Arora... ela sim, é uma garota e tanto – ele mentiu, porque sequer conhecia Suno e só vira ela e Yamcha, que tinham sido namorados, uma única vez numa festa da Filmfare, um ano antes.

\- Mas nem assim você quer me apresentar a ele, seu chato...

Ele jamais admitiria que sentia um certo ciúme da garota, mas disse:

\- Um dia, se você não bancar a histérica, quem sabe...

\- Ah, Vegetinha... – ela agarrou-se ao braço dele – você é o melhor amigo que uma garota pode querer...

\- Agora se afasta um pouco. Se algum paparazzo nos ver juntos vou demorar dois anos para explicar que não estou namorando uma nerd maluca de cabelo azul...

\- Chato – ela disse, fazendo uma careta – Por que eu ainda ando com você mesmo, Senhor Celebridade?

\- Porque eu te dou carona até o pensionato.

\- É caminho mesmo para você?

\- É – ele mentiu. – vamos.

Ele a conduziu até o carro, onde Tenshinhan o esperava. O segurança perguntou:

\- Vamos deixar a moça em Shivaji Nagar?

\- Claro. – disse Vegeta, abrindo a porta para ela. – depois me leve direto para casa.

Tenshinhan riu-se interiormente. Era sempre assim, um desvio imenso para deixar a garota, mesmo que a pensão onde ela morava fosse perto da Universidade.

Quando Bulma descia da enorme SUV de Vegeta, sempre havia umas colegas xeretas que diziam a ela:

\- Eu não acredito que vem todo dia com _ele_ e não faz _nada_!

\- Nossa, eu me jogava no colo dele. Que homem...

Bulma olhava para as garotas e dizia:

\- Ele não é nada assim, para falar a verdade, é bem rabugento... e só me dá carona porque eu o ajudo muito nas matérias que temos em comum.

\- Claro, deve ser terrível estudar e ser um astro! Você é uma idiota, Bulma... podia estar namorando esse homão!

\- Eu? Não. Ele não faz o meu tipo... muito baixinho.

Ela então seguia para o seu quarto, irremediavelmente aborrecida com as _fangirls_ de Vegeta.

* * *

_**Alguns meses depois...**_

Kakarotto bateu as mãos uma contra a outra, tirando o excesso de pó de talco, antes de entrar no _ring_ de Wrestling. Era o sétimo campeonato amador que participava, tentando um lugar na liga Olímpica.

Mas havia impedimentos, que não tinham nada a ver com seu talento, para chegar a liga olímpica de Wrestling e almejar uma vitória numa competição internacional: os patrocínios e as vagas para atletas diminuíam de ano para ano, e, além disso, para ser convidado para ir para o centro de luta em Nova Déli normalmente era preciso já ser filho ou irmão de algum lutador famoso, porque os apadrinhamentos eram muitos.

Fora isso, havia ainda o fato de que mesmo que ele fosse chamado para a liga olímpica, precisaria de um patrocinador o quanto antes, porque a sua família precisava manter Bulma num pensionato próximo à Universidade, uma vez que seria muito complicado para a garota ir e voltar todas as noites de Andheri East e por isso ele e a mãe haviam feito um acordo: ele fazia muita propaganda e entregava uma quantidade de doces enorme todos os dias até as 14 horas para poder se dedicar aos seus treinos, que iam sempre até tarde. Gine já o repreendera por chegar em casa às duas da manhã.

E isso tudo entrava com ele no ringue cada vez que ele lutava, e o fazia lutar com mais fúria e afinco. O irmão naquele dia estava lá, assistindo-o, e ele imaginava que precisava fazer um grande escore para conseguir impressionar Raditz, sempre tão cético em relação à carreira do irmão.

Ele avançou contra o oponente, que era maior e mais forte que ele, um rapaz muito massudo oriundo de Chennai, na parte sul da Índia. Os dois chocaram-se e Kakarotto sentiu-se investindo contra uma parede sólida, porque o rapaz mal se movia. Entre tentativas de pegadas e viradas de jogo, foi estudando o adversário e vendo seus pontos fracos.

De repente, sem que o outro entendesse porquê e nem como, Kakarotto conseguiu segurá-lo, e o jogou fora do círculo. Quatro pontos. Era o segundo maior score possível naquele tipo de luta, e ele olhou, esperançoso, para o ponto da plateia onde sabia que seu irmão estaria. Os olhos dele encontraram a expressão de espanto de Raditz e ele sorriu para o irmão, que então sacudiu a cabeça em concordância e fez um gesto com as mãos incentivando-o.

Ele voltou-se para o círculo. Ainda restavam três minutos e a luta estava longe de estar ganha. O oponente era forte e o surpreendeu, marcando dois pontos de uma vez ao atingi-lo desprevenido. Kakarotto tornou a concentrar-se. Era preciso vencer aquela luta, algo o dizia que uma grande oportunidade esperava por ele depois daquela vitória, especificamente.

Avançou. O tempo se esgotava e o outro fez mais um ponto, ele sentia-se um pouco nervoso. E se aquela vantagem desaparecesse com mais um outro movimento inesperado do sujeito? Ele não podia permitir... pensou nas palavras sempre calmas do Mestre Karim: analise, estude o adversário... então, ataque. Ele parou um instante e sentiu fluir pelas veias uma intensa calma. Ele era bom, ele era forte. Ele podia derrotar o oponente.

Nesse momento, Kakarotto, o jovem alegre de Mumbai, se metamorfoseou, subitamente, em Son Goku. O lutador de olhos concentrados, implacável, frio como o gelo e cortante como o aço. Avançou para cima do outro e o segurou pelos ombros. De repente, no entanto, conseguiu mudar a pegada e, a despeito da diferença de tamanho e massa corporal, conseguiu segurá-lo e jogá-lo, com uma volta completa sobre o próprio corpo, para fora do círculo. Seis pontos no score, dez no total.

O sinal sonoro do fim da luta tocou e ele sorriu para o oponente, que o encarou resignado. Os dois cumprimentaram-se e ele correu para o mestre, que o cumprimentou, e para o lugar mais próximo de onde o irmão acompanhara a luta.

\- Você viu, Ditz? – ele perguntou, com o maior dos sorrisos – eu venci, _bhaee_! Venci mesmo!

O irmão sorria para ele, e, nesse momento, o locutor anunciou:

\- Pelo score de 1 vencedor é... SON GOKU, DE ANDHERI EAST, MUMBAI, MARAHASTRA.

Raditz fechou a cara e disse, descendo até onde ele estava:

\- Não sei qual o seu problema para usar outro nome, _bhaee_... devia se orgulhar do nome Kakarotto.

\- E eu me orgulho... Mas esse foi o nome que eu escolhi como lutador, e é assim que me chamam, então, paciência...

Ele ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e acenou para o irmão enquanto corria para a premiação. Era diferente do circuito de luta de rua, mais limpo, mais acolhedor, aquele enorme ginásio perto da Universidade de Mumbai, que ainda assim não era cheio e barulhento como uma arena de rua. O prêmio em dinheiro também era, certamente, bem menor do que uma bolsa de apostas. Mas ele acreditava que estava pensando grande.

Com a medalha no pescoço, após a protocolar execução do hino da Índia, ele seguiu para o vestiário, pensando apenas num banho e em sua casa. A mãe nunca ia assisti-lo nas lutas. O Mestre Karim saiu logo, com Yajirobe acenando para ele, que se deixou ficar sob a água do chuveiro um longo tempo, sonhando com o momento em que a luta não fosse apenas mais um dos seus sonhos.

Quando saiu, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, deu de cara com um homem alto e corpulento de rosto carrancudo que o esperava, junto com outro, mais baixo e que usava uma grossa corrente de ouro ambos tinham rostos mal barbeados e usavam óculos escuros. Kakarotto coçou a cabeça e disse:

\- Olha... eu acho que os senhores estão no lugar errado. – ele olhou em volta. Tinha se demorado demais no chuveiro e os demais lutadores já não estavam por ali. O homem mais alto sorriu e disse:

\- Não tenha medo de nós, Son Goku. Viemos aqui para fazer a você uma proposta.

\- Pro... posta? – Ele segurou a toalha firme na cintura, pensando que eram uns daqueles homens que ele ouvira tanto falar, mas nunca conhecera, que tinham interesse sexual em jovens lutadores. O mais baixo percebeu isso e disse:

\- Identifique-se logo, _Sanju_... ele ainda não te reconheceu!

O homem tirou os óculos escuros. Seu rosto era um pouco envelhecido precocemente e seus olhos tinham bolsas proeminentes, com pálpebras caídas que davam a ele a expressão de um velho cão _basset_. Kakarotto repentinamente o reconheceu: era um veterano ator de Bollywood, Sanjay Dutt, agora mais conhecido por seu envolvimento com eventos esportivos. Uma leve adrenalina o percorria quando perguntou:

\- Senhor Sanjay Dutt?

O homem riu e disse:

\- Que bom que mesmo com meus melhores anos tendo ficado para trás ainda tenho um rosto conhecido... meu jovem, já ouviu falar em MMA?

\- Se eu ouvi? Lógico que sim – a voz dele soou empolgada e os dois homens riram – se eu me dedico ao Wrestling é apenas porque na Índia não temos oportunidade de...

\- Não tínhamos – disse o homem mais baixo, estendendo a ele a mão para se apresentar – meu nome é Raj Kundra e, junto com o Sanju aqui estou montando a Super Fight League... com lutadores da Índia, por enquanto, mas pensamos em mirar em Dubai e Hong Kong num futuro próximo...

\- É sério isso?

Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça e deram a ele um cartão cor de platina com as letras "SFL" gravadas em vermelho metálico. Sanjay Dutt disse então:

\- Um dos nossos olheiros viu todas as suas lutas recentes, tanto daqui como do circuito de rua... e disse que viéssemos conferir seu talento. A pergunta é: você gostaria de viajar em breve para um centro de treinamento em Déli para se preparar para nosso primeiro grande evento? Queremos muito você na nossa liga.

\- Sim, eu quero! – ele disse, sem pensar em mais nada, como faz qualquer pessoa que realmente enxerga sua primeira grande oportunidade de ouro.

\- Então, Son Goku... se prepare para lutar.

Ele sorriu. A partir dali, Kakarotto deixou realmente de existir. Nascera definitivamente o lutador Son Goku.

**Notas:**

1\. Sanjay Leela Bhansali é, de fato, um diretor de Bollywood que se tornou conhecido por seu trabalho em filmes épicos como Devdas, Bajirao Mastani e, mais recentemente, Paadmavati. Um dos poucos cineastas de Bollywood a ter uma origem realmente simples, ele nasceu na casta Sudra e foi bolsista de cinema na Universidade de Mumbai. Teve alguns pequenos sucessos, mas foi o drama Devdas que o tornou realmente conhecido, em 2002. Recentemente viralizou um vídeo do filme dirigido por ele "Goliyon Ki Raasleela Ram-Leela", que catapultou ao estrelato o ator Ranveer Singh, antes conhecido por pequenos papéis secundários e cômicos e por seu trabalho em novelas de TV. Provavelmente você já viu esse vídeo.

2\. Sanjay Dutt e Raj Kundra existem e realmente fundaram a SFL, uma liga de MMA com estrutura ligeiramente diferente que o UFC. Houve uma série de brigas judiciais depois de sua fundação, mas a liga segue firme e forte, mas estruturada de uma forma um pouco diferente da que vamos mostrar aqui, entendam que há um pouco de ficção nessa parte. Mas o fato deles pegarem lutadores até de lutas de rua e academias é fato, principalmente quando a liga começou, em 2013. Sanjay Dutt é um ex-ator bastante polêmico, que chegou a ser preso por tráfico de armas e porte de drogas, mas que teve uma nova chance após se declarar culpado e se comprometer a recuperar jovens através do esporte. Raj Kundra é um herdeiro da indústria petroleira da Índia que atua como mecenas esportivo, tendo também um time de cricket, esporte popular da Índia.

3\. Sim! Chichi tem um namorado! E será que esse namoro vai ser um empecilho quando ela encontrar um certo entregador de doces no próximo capítulo?

4\. E o Vegeta, sente algo pela Bulma? E ela, realmente ainda é vidrada no Yamcha? E quando se formarem, será que vão se perder de vista?

5\. Main Hoon Naa, que dá nome a esse capítulo, é o primeiro filme dirigido por Farah Khan (notaram que eu sou fã dela, né?) e conta a história de um militar infiltrado numa Universidade para garantir o sucesso de uma missão de paz com o Paquistão proteger o próprio irmão, que não sabe mas está ameaçado por causa do passado do pai, um oficial do exército indiano morto por um conhecido que quer fazer fracassar a missão de paz. Mesmo com o tema sério do conflito Índia-Paquistão, é um filme que tem momentos leves e de romance. A música mais conhecida é Tumse Milke Dilka Jo Haal (Meu coração se perdeu por ti).


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Main agar kahoon (Se eu te disser...)**

– Quanto disse que é a bolsa de ajuda, Kakarotto? – Raditz olhava o irmão sério, os dois sentados na boleia do caminhão estacionado em frente ao estádio.

– Oitenta mil rúpias (pouco mais que 5000 reais) por mês... mais as despesas em Déli pagas. Isso até começarem a filmar...

– Filmar?

– Os lutadores que realmente se destacarem nos treinos é que vão ser selecionados para a liga dentro de seis meses. Mas quando a preparação para os primeiros eventos começar, vão fazer um reality show, e, dependendo dos patrocínios e da popularidade de cada um, os ganhos podem aumentar muito...

– E se você não for um dos selecionados, _bhaee_?

– Eu vou ser, Raditz. – Kakarotto disse, determinado. – Eu vou ser o lutador mais forte e o primeiro da liga. Vou conseguir o cinturão, ganhar muito dinheiro e mudar a nossa vida. – ele encarava o irmão, certo do ceticismo dele, mas disposto a tentar, por isso, completou – Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas é a melhor oportunidade da minha vida.

– Eu não nego isso – disse Raditz – mas me preocupo com nossa _maan_. Como ela vai ficar sozinha e sem você para as vendas e entregas? Eu preciso pagar o caminhão... posso passar a pegar entregas apenas aqui em Mumbai, mas ganharia menos...

– Sei que sempre é você que se sacrifica, _bhaee_ – disse Kakarotto, com uma nota triste na voz – mas, pense...

– Já pensei – disse Raditz, irritado – não estou pedindo para que não aceite! Quando você tem que ir ao escritório deles?

– Segunda-feira. Daqui a três dias.

– Bem, temos três dias para pensar numa solução.

O jantar naquele dia foi uma mistura de lágrimas de felicidade e tristeza de Gine:

– Que coisa maravilhosa – ela ria e chorava – mas por Krishna, Nova Déli é do outro lado do país, meu filho! Como vou aguentar essa distância?

– Não faça drama, _maan_. Eu falarei com a senhora todas as noites pelo Skype. Como a Bulma faz!

Bulma, que tinha vindo aquela noite para casa, para passar o fim de semana, disse:

– Não é a mesma coisa, seu tonto! Eu estou aqui pertinho no pensionato! Você vai estar lá longe, em Déli!

– Podia ser pior! Eu estou no Time Mumbai/Deli, o time Bengali vai ter como sede Calcutá, que é MESMO do outro lado do país! E eu vou ter direito a 4 passagens e 2 fins de semana em casa por mês!

A mãe encarou o filho, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Desde a formatura dele e de Bulma, ele havia se tornado seu autêntico companheiro: nas manhãs, acordava muito cedo, antes do amanhecer, para a sua corrida, e voltava sempre com uma fruta fresca para eles comerem no café da manhã, quando ela estava com o chapati, o pequeno pão chato indiano, prontinho. Era um café da manhã muito melhor do que o que haviam comido por anos, restrito a arroz chato com ghee, mas agora, graças ao esforço dele e de Raditz, a vida deles era um pouco menos apertada.

Depois, ele revisava as entregas do dia e saía com seu _tuctuc_ pela cidade, normalmente tendo que dar várias viagens até as 14 horas, quando ele saía para seu treino de luta ou para se preparar para algum torneio. Ele era seu menino precioso, e, quando voltava para casa, sempre vinha com histórias engraçadas e com o entusiasmo de um jovem sonhador pelos seus sonhos de lutas e torneios... e era para isso que ele treinava tanto, não era? Diante disso, Gine deu um profundo suspiro e disse:

– Eu sei que eu nunca fui assistir a uma luta sua porque não quero ver meu menino precioso, meu pequeno Krishna com o rosto do meu Bardock, apanhando. – o filho corou e ela prosseguiu – mas, já que é assim, já que é isso mesmo que você quer e essa é a sua grande chance... então, filho, eu prometo a você que quando estiver valendo um título importante eu vou estar lá para torcer para você... Ela o encarou séria e disse – e trate de vencer sempre, para honra de nossa família! Mesmo que você tenha cismado de usar um outro nome para isso, não esqueça que você é Kakarotto, filho de Bardock!

– Eu não vou esquecer, mamãe!

Faltava uma semana para o início das gravações do novo filme de Chichi e Vegeta: "Sarasvatee", a história de um pintor e sua musa inspiradora, que ele via do outro lado da rua e pintava todos os dias. Finalmente eles fariam uma história romântica e leve, com final feliz, cujo dado mais dramático era o fato do personagem de Chichi ser uma cantora cega que, portanto, não poderia se impressionar pelas pinturas de Vegeta.

A abertura de uma filmagem era sempre um evento fabuloso no estúdio: normalmente apresentava-se e primeira canção da trilha sonora, depois apresentava-se a sinopse resumida do filme, mas antes disso tudo, havia a _pooja_, a oração inicial aos deuses pelo filme com uma pequena oferenda à deusa das artes, Sarasvati na forma de um coco que era quebrado antes de tudo, na escada de acesso ao estúdio.

Como gostara demais da história, Chichi pressionara Shallot para que ela participasse mais das decisões sobre o filme, ao contrário de Vegeta, que não fazia muita questão daquilo. E uma das primeiras tarefas da produção era preparar a festa no estúdio, e, para isso, Chichi se empenhara em encomendar o melhor buffet de eventos de Mumbai, mas o _buffet_ não fornecia doces, e ela fazia questão de uma mesa cheia de doces, porque Sarasvati era aplacada por doces e arroz, e era esse o dilema na primeira leitura do texto.

– Shallot! – ela dizia, enlouquecendo o namorado – você não me conseguiu ainda nenhuma doceira! Temos pouco tempo! Precisamos de uma boa doceria para fornecer os doces, falta muito pouco!

– Eu... – o rapaz havia se esquecido completamente que prometera procurar um bom fornecedor e, certamente, encolheu-se diante do olhar de fúria de Chichi, que reclamou:

– Como posso organizar essa festa sem o empenho de vocês?

Vegeta olhou para a colega de elenco, que bufava e lembrou-se, de repente, de Bulma. Estavam em um pequeno recesso pré-monção e há uns dias não se falavam, mas ele lembrou-se da garota apregoando os doces da pequena fábrica de sua mãe, doces que ele já provara em algumas ocasiões, e disse:

– Eu acho que tenho um contato...

– Pode me passar? – perguntou Chichi, aflita.

– Em um minuto... preciso ligar para a minha colega de faculdade.

Ele discou o número de Bulma e ela atendeu depois de um tempo:

– Vegeta? O que houve? O recesso só termina semana que vem! Precisa de alguma ajuda num trabalho de férias?

– Não é nada disso... sua mãe não fabrica doces? Ela gostaria de fornecer para Bollywood? Há uma oportunidade...

Os presentes na sala ouviram o grito da garota, de tão alto que foi. Depois que ela se acalmou, passou a ele o telefone comercial da mãe e ele desligou com um sorriso meio idiota no rosto. Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, conseguira impressionar Bulma. Ele passou o telefone para Chichi e disse:

– Os doces da mãe dela são bons realmente... comi alguns que ela levou para a faculdade.

Chichi passou o telefone para Shallot, sem imaginar que aquilo a faria reencontrar aquele garoto de Mumbai que um dia a encantara.

* * *

Os dias de Kakarotto estavam sendo corridos na sua preparação para embarcar para Nova Déli. Assinara o contrato com a SFL depois que ele, Raditz e Bulma leram exaustivamente cada cláusula e viram que não havia nenhuma armadilha escondida por ali. Ninguém pagava quase 100.000 rúpias por mês a ninguém à toa... a bolsa de um atleta olímpico, por exemplo, não chegava a 50.000 rúpias, com sorte, se conseguia cerca de 40.000, mas o normal era cerca de 30.000.

Mas não era realmente uma armadilha. Kakarotto recebeu uma sacola esportiva com materiais de diversos patrocinadores: agasalhos, tênis, camisetas... tudo de uma qualidade que ele jamais pudera comprar e ainda uma caixa com suplementos alimentares permitidos e barras de proteínas, de cereais e outros mimos de patrocinadores da SFL. Antes do contrato ser assinado, ele ainda foi encaminhado para médicos onde fez um checkup completo e constatou que tinha a saúde perfeita de um jovem de 22 anos.

Ele teve uma longa conversa com Mestre Karim, que não sentiu rancor, e sim, orgulho por ver seu pupilo de longa data finalmente dar um passo adiante e ganhar o mundo.

– Eu vou levar o nome do seu Dojô comigo para sempre, e quando tiver muito dinheiro vou reformar tudo aqui! E se tiver sucesso, vou leva-lo para trabalhar na SFL!

– Faça sucesso primeiro, e não perca o foco! – disse o velho senhor, arrepiando os cabelos do pupilo.

Na sua última semana em Mumbai, foi abordado por uma ex-namorada, Sanka, que foi tirar satisfações:

– Então você vai para Nova Déli? E quando eu ia saber disso?

– Sanka... – ele disse, sem jeito – eu acho que você terminou comigo no mês passado!

– Claro que terminei! Porque você era um péssimo namorado com essa mania de luta e treino! Me deixava sozinha nos dias que ia lutar!

– Mas você mesma dizia que não suportava minhas lutas!

– E eu não suportava mesmo! – disse a moça – mas eu não achava que você ia para Nova Déli e se tornaria um lutador de sucesso.

– Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

– Você não pode terminar comigo e me largar aqui!

– Sanka... você que terminou comigo!

– Ora, então quero voltar.

Kakarotto olhou para a garota. Ela tinha sido sua quarta namorada e a única garota com quem ele havia passado dos inocentes beijinhos e chegado às vias de fato, em encontros sempre atrapalhados e corridos. Não era muito fácil para um garoto arrumar uma namorada em Mumbai, normalmente, mas ele costumava dar sorte porque era bonito e forte. Mas nunca tinha gostado realmente de nenhuma das suas namoradas a ponto de dizer que tinha se apaixonado. Sanka não era diferente, e ele olhou para ela incrédulo antes de dizer:

– Ora, Sanka... você é bonita e tudo mais, mas terminou comigo! E agora só quer voltar porque acha que eu vou ficar famoso ou bem-sucedido. Então, não!

Ele rumou para sua casa, um pouco chateado, achando que Sanka o tratava como se fosse um bobo. Quando namoravam, todos os colegas diziam que ele deveria segurar Sanka, não era fácil achar uma garota como ela... mas por mais que Kakarotto a achasse bonita, havia algo que ele não confessava a ninguém: no fundo do seu coração ele achava que jamais iria se apaixonar porque desde aquele encontro com Chichi, aos 16 anos, achava que seu coração pertencia à jovem estrela de cinema.

"Ela nem sabe que eu existo" – ele pensava, deitado no seu quarto, olhando para a velha foto que ela tinha autografado naquele dia, que parecia ter acontecido em outra vida ou com outra pessoa, de tão distante que parecia agora. Mas sorriu. Tinha esperança que ela o reconhecesse quando ele começasse a aparecer na TV. "E ela vai saber que sou eu, afinal, meu nome de lutador é Goku".

Com um sorriso bobo, ele adormeceu, sem saber que no dia seguinte mesmo encontraria Chichi.

Ele fez questão de trabalhar até o último dia fazendo suas entregas habituais. Yajirobe, que, afinal, era apenas um agregado do mestre Karin, aceitou o emprego de entregador que ele ofereceu, porque não atrapalharia suas tarefas no dojô. Sua mãe tinha se tornado uma pequena empresária de sucesso com sua ajuda, e agora a pequena fábrica de doces em Andheri East podia caminhar sem a sua presença, mas ele sentia que deixava uma parte muito importante da sua vida para trás. Alguns dias antes, ele e Raditz haviam raspado suas economias e trocado o pequeno tuc-tuc por um furgão usado que ele e a irmã haviam enfeitado depois de colarem um grande adesivo com o logotipo "Doces viúva Gine" na lateral.

E ele arrumava a sua última grande entrega no veículo quando perguntou à mãe:

– Quem dá uma festa dessas, com tantos doces, numa manhã de terça-feira, _maan_? Nunca vi a senhora preparar dez mil _ladoos_ numa segunda-feira!

– Dez mil _ladoos_, seis mil _halvas_ e mais oito mil doces sortidos. Ainda bem que minhas ajudantes e eu demos conta, meu filho... é uma festa nos Estúdios Sadala... foi aquele rapaz que estuda com a Bulma, aquele dos filmes, que arranjou.

O nome "estúdios Sadala" era, para Goku, sinônimo dos filmes de Chichi, que perguntou, tentando disfarçar:

– É mesmo? Que tipo de festa?

– A _pooja_ a Sarasvati por algum filme, pelo que disse o rapaz que ligou para fazer a encomenda, eles são ricos mesmo, nem mesmo barganharam! Uma encomenda de cinquenta e cinco mil rúpias! Eles pagaram o adiantamento e você deve pegar o cheque com um tal de... – ela leu o nome no papel – Shallot Khan. A entrega é no estúdio seis.

– Estúdio seis... – ele disse, olhando a ordem de serviço minuciosamente organizada por sua mãe. – pode deixar, _maan_. O que foi? – ele disse, interrompendo o gesto automático de todos os dias, de dar um beijo no alto da cabeça da mãe antes de sair ao ver que ela o encarava com as duas mãos juntas no peito e uma expressão aflita nos olhos marejados de lágrimas.

– Meu pequeno Krishna vai sair de casa! – ela o agarrou de repente, como se ele fosse fugir e ela disse:

– Calma, _maan_, calma! Eu vou visitar!

– Eu sei, eu sei! Mas seu irmão já não para aqui, sua irmã só nos fins de semana... ah, por que, por que, Senhora Lakshmi, permite que minha família se esfacele dessa forma! – ela chorava abertamente e Kakarotto batia no alto da sua cabeça, sem jeito.

– _Maan_... não perturbe a deusa com essa bobagem... eu não estou te abandonando! E quando tudo der certo e nos mudarmos para uma mansão bonita a senhora nem vai lembrar disso.

Ele fez uma série de piadas que fizeram Gine rir em meio ao choro e conseguiu finalmente sair para sua entrega de doces. A região dos estúdios era até bem mais próxima de Andheri East do que do centro mais urbanizado e rico de Mumbai. Ao contrário da do escritório produtora, localizado entre Chowpatti e Gandhi Nagar, uma região rica, estúdio Sadala ficava na área periférica de Lokawanda, que era mais próxima de Andheri do que do centro de Mumbai, então, ele não precisou dirigir mais do que 20 minutos até o portão imponente dos estúdios.

Ele nunca havia entrado naquele estúdio, embora, quando mais jovem, tivesse feito excursões escolares a outros. Identificou-se na portaria e disse que tinha uma entrega para Shallot Khan e o segurança mandou dirigir-se ao estúdio seis onde poderia entregar a encomenda.

* * *

Chichi observava o estúdio, arrumado para a festa exatamente como ela idealizara, orgulhosa do seu trabalho. Ela já estava impecavelmente pronta, e estava com os cheques para pagar o DJ, o _buffet_ e a enorme encomenda de doces. Olhou em volta. Havia a pista de dança, iluminada em tons de azul, e um palco onde o cantor Sonu Niga e a cantora Shreya Goshan cantariam a primeira música do filme _Saraswatee_, que depois seria dublada por ela e Vegeta numa cena muito romântica do filme, que, ela tinha certeza, seria um sucesso.

Shallot havia avisado a ela que pagasse os profissionais, porque ele estava chegando junto com os financiadores do filme, a quem ele escoltaria desde o centro de Mumbai. Era dele esse tipo de obrigação, enquanto o velho Raaja se ocupava apenas em ser o rosto confiável da produção.

Uma música suave dominava o ambiente vazio, o DJ deixara uma seleção de antigas músicas românticas de filmes tocando automaticamente, enquanto a festa não começava. De repente, as portas do estúdio abriram-se e ela viu uma silhueta de alguém alto e forte contra a luz, apertando os olhos para perguntar:

– O que deseja?

– Oi! – disse o rapaz, que ia entrando – eu estou com uma encomenda de mais de vinte mil doces lá fora... e ninguém me disse se eu entrego aqui, ou onde...

– Ah – disse Chichi, se aproximando, é para você levar para o trailer do _buffet_... eu te mostro onde...

O reconhecimento mútuo foi repentino e os dois pararam, chocados, um diante do outro.

– Chichi? – ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

Os olhos dela percorreram o rosto, que era o mesmo que ela se lembrava, e os cabelos arrepiados, os olhos inocentes e escuros... mas agora ele estava mais alto, bem mais forte e absurdamente atraente.

– Goku?

Como que para coroar aquele momento absolutamente mágico, começou a tocar a introdução da música "Main agar kahoon" (seu eu disser) e os dois se aproximaram mais e ela disse, sem nem mesmo entender porquê:

– Dança comigo?

Ele nem mesmo respondeu. Apenas deu dois passos e a enlaçou pela cintura quando a voz de Sonu Niga soou, cantando:

_Eu encontrei você e eu me perdi_

_Mesmo que eu queira falar, não sei o que dizer_

_Eu encontrei você e eu me perdi_

_Mesmo que eu queira falar, não sei o que dizer_

_Não há palavras em nenhum idioma_

_Que descrevam completamente o que sinto por você_

Parecia que nem um dia havia se passado desde a última dança dos dois. Ele a rodopiou, e segurou-a firme, trazendo-a para junto dele. De repente, ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta, completamente relaxada nos braços fortes do rapaz. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas a ela... mas a única coisa que conseguia era conduzi-la pelo enorme estúdio girando e rodopiando, como uma fada ou uma figura de sonho.

_Se eu disser que não há criatura mais bela_

_Do que você em todo universo_

_Isso será como nada, comparado a toda a verdade_

_Eu encontrei você e eu me perdi_

_Essa graciosa alegria_

_Que percebo no seu rosto_

_Suas lindas e negras tranças_

_Emoldurando sua beleza com elegância_

_Este lenço que flui como uma nuvem em movimento_

_Em seus braços, sua beleza é como o luar._

Ele sorriu para ela, mais uma vez, e ela sentiu novamente seu coração batendo acelerado como naquela primeira vez, quase sete anos antes. Os olhos dela brilhavam mirando-o, irremediavelmente atraídos pelos traços que ela percebia, agora eram mais másculos e maduros. O garoto de Mumbai agora era um homem forte, que a segurou pela cintura e girou no ar ao som dos versos da linda balada do filme Om Shanti Om:

_Se eu disser que jamais houve atração como a nossa_

_Que jamais alguém sentiu algo assim, _

_Isso será como nada, comparado a toda a verdade_

_Eu encontrei você e eu me perdi_

Depois do rodopio no ar, quando ela se apoiou nos ombros fortes dele, os olhos dos dois não conseguiam mais desviar-se e foi inevitável, como no primeiro encontro, quando perceberam, estavam beijando-se, os braços fortes dele a envolvendo, enquanto ela o puxava para si, os lábios se reencontrando, famintos, depois de tanto tempo distantes.

_Você foi generoso_

_É por isso que existe essa história de amor_

_Agora ambos, o seu e os meu caminho são os mesmos_

_Onde quer que você vá, eu estarei lá_

_Se eu disser, minha alma gêmea_

_Que você é um anjo do céu ou uma fada_

_Isso será como nada, comparado a toda a verdade_

_Eu encontrei você e eu me perdi_

A música acabou, mas o beijo dos dois, não, até que ela se separou dele, ofegante, e os dois se abraçaram, ela enterrando o rosto em seu peito antes de dizer:

– É você mesmo... depois de tanto tempo...

Ele a abraçou mais forte, envolvendo-a nos seus braços, querendo, como quisera pela primeira vez, que o abraço durasse para sempre. Sentiu o perfume dos cabelos de Chichi antes de dizer:

– Seu cheiro bom ainda é o mesmo...

Ela riu. Os dois, de repente, se encararam e enrubesceram juntos, exatamente como da primeira vez, separando-se quando ele disse:

– Eu tenho a sua foto até hoje! Aquela que você me deu e...

– Por que você nunca ligou? – ela perguntou, de repente, com a testa franzida – eu esperei e...

– Eu liguei sim! – ele disse, com uma expressão de estranhamento – mas o homem que me atendia dizia que não era para eu continuar ligando... que o teste estava cancelado... e eu achei... eu achei que você não queria me ver...

– Eu? Quem disse isso? Quem foi? Ora... eu fiquei esperando você ligar para fazer o teste... por semanas. Meses, na verdade! Só um ano depois percebi que... então alguém do estúdio te dispensou? Contra as minhas ordens? Eu vou descobrir quem foi... ainda podemos conseguir um teste... você ainda dança tão bem – ela sorriu – como isso aconteceu? Vê? É o destino, Goku! Nos encontramos de novo!

Ele olhava para ela fascinado, mas, de repente, percebeu que a realidade deles não era mais aquela onde ele fazia um teste e se tornava ator. Suavemente ele pôs a mão no ombro dela e disse:

– Chichi... já foi... Eu... não danço mais. Nunca mais dancei. Desisti disso.

– Mas... Não, Goku! Não, você precisa...

– Na verdade – ele sorriu – eu tenho outro caminho me esperando. Essa é minha última entrega de doces. Eu estou partindo para Nova Déli na quinta feira! Eu sou um lutador agora... vou entrar para a liga de MMA que o senhor Sanjay Dutt formou e estou muito feliz com isso.

Chichi o encarou, um pouco decepcionada. Ela achava que podia retomar as coisas do ponto onde haviam se perdido um do outro... mas parecia que não era aquilo que o karma havia determinado para eles.

– Lutador? – ela perguntou – como assim?

– Pouco tempo depois do nosso encontro eu estava decepcionado e triste... então um homem que eu nunca conheci me viu dançando na minha última apresentação num festival e achou que eu tinha vocação para luta e... deu muito certo. E eu vou ter sucesso nisso, pode acreditar!

Ela ia perguntar que homem tinha sido aquele, o que o dera a oportunidade, quando a porta do estúdio se abriu e Shallot entrou, acompanhado de Vegeta e de alguns investidores de Dubai, e as palavras morreram na garganta de Chichi. Shallot olhou para os dois, que ainda estavam mais próximos do que recomendaria a boa etiqueta indiana e disse, no tom de voz que ele reservava para quem julgava inferior:

– O que está fazendo aqui esse _darhidr_ (pobre coitado)? Quem permitiu sua entrada?

Goku, reconhecendo aquele que as revistas apontavam como o noivo de Chichi, uniu as mãos diante do peito e curvou-se respeitosamente, assumindo uma posição subserviente que ele, como entregador, estava acostumado e disse:

– Namastê! Perdão, senhor. Eu vim apenas entregar os doces... que estão no meu furgão. A senhorita Cutelo acabou de me dizer que devo entregar no trailer do buffet. Já estava de saída...

– Espere! – disse Chichi, vendo Goku dar a ela as costas, sem se despedir.

Todos olharam para ela com espanto e ela disse, abrindo a bolsa-carteira:

– Se-seu cheque... muito obrigada.

Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

– Obrigada, senhorita Cutelo. – ele a cumprimentou respeitosamente e disse – estou indo, uma auspiciosa _pooja Saraswati_ para os senhores...

Quando passou por Vegeta, este disse:

– Espere... você é o irmão da Bulma, não é?

– Sim – sorriu Goku – ela diz que o senhor é um bom amigo, Lorde Vegeta.

– É Kakarotto seu nome?

– Sim! – ele disse, olhando para Chichi num relance – mas... o senhor aprecia lutas?

– Claro – disse Vegeta – eu estive num time de Wrestling no ensino médio, por quê?

– Eu estarei em breve num reality show da SFL... mas serei conhecido por meu nome de lutador, Son Goku. – ele sorriu e olhou de relance para Chichi – é um programa de TV que vai acompanhar a formação dos nossos lutadores de MMA e eu fui selecionado... espero que o senhor acompanhe.

– É – disse Vegeta, com um ar de superioridade – pode ser que eu assista... boa sorte nas lutas, Kakarotto.

– Namastê, senhores – ele disse em resposta, juntando as mãos diante do corpo e dando um último olhar de soslaio para Chichi, o que não escapou a Shallot, que fechou mais a cara.

– Não gostei desse abusado – disse Shallot, quando ele saiu – estava próximo demais de você, Chichi. Ele não deveria sequer te olhar! Detesto inferiores que não conhecem seu lugar...

Chichi bufou silenciosamente. Não era hora de ver Shallot fazer uma cena, por isso ficou quieta. Mas queria descobrir quem havia barrado o teste dele, que ela agora sabia, tinha deixado um recado claro de que iria participar de um reality show de luta.

E ela não pretendia perder nenhum único episódio do programa.

Enquanto isso, Goku dirigia de volta a Andheri East com o coração dividido. Por um lado, havia encontrado novamente sua princesa Shanti, sua eterna Saraswatee... mas a havia perdido de novo... e sabia que tinha um rival rico, poderoso e nada disposto a perdê-la para ele.

Mas se o karma os havia juntado duas vezes, porque não juntaria uma terceira?

**Notas:**

1\. Então, abriu-se uma nova chance para Goku subir na vida! Será que ele vai ser um bem-sucedido lutador? A Sanka perdeu a vez, mas, em breve, vai ter outra garota de olho nele... sabem quem vai ser? Palpites à vontade, galera.

2\. Queria lembrar que a faculdade do Vegeta tá quase terminando e ele segue no zero a zero com a Bulma. Antes que vocês me perguntem, Vegeta é tão orgulhoso que não chega nela. É isso.

3\. Então, o sonhado reencontro, mais de seis anos depois, quase sete. E finalmente a verdade veio à tona. Acham que a Chichi vai atrás de quem barrou o Goku?

4\. A Pooja de abertura de filme é um ritual que nem todos os estúdios adotam mais, mas eu quis fazê-la aqui por conta do filme Om Shanti Om, que exibe o ritual. Os lançamentos de trilha sonora e início de filmagem, no entanto, são comuns.

5\. Shallot: boy lixo detectado. A sociedade indiana tem ricos asquerosos que ostentam e acreditam-se superiores aos demais mortais, por conta do amplo privilégio de classe e casta. No caso, Shallot é muçulmano, mas a religião não tem nada a ver com a sua atitude, mas o fato de ser absurdamente rico e herdeiros de bilhões de rúpias.

6\. Poucas músicas são tão bonitas quanto "Main agar kahoon", do filme de 2007 "Om Shanti Om", um dos meus favoritos! Já falei nele aqui, quando falei de Farah Khan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Mere Sarawastee (minha musa)**

A _pooja_ para Saraswaati começou pouco depois do horário marcado, mas Chichi não conseguia prestar muita atenção no discurso de Vegeta – claro, o astro principal do filme sempre discursava, raramente a mulher – porque sua mente repetia para si mesma a pergunta sobre quem havia barrado o teste de Goku, anos antes. Ela tentava recordar-se de como as coisas haviam acontecido, afinal, já tinham se passado quase sete anos. De repente, ela viu Oolong ao lado de Raaja Vegeta e lembrou-se que tinha sido ele que havia entregue o cartão para Goku.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido porque Vegeta citou seu nome e ela teve que, protocolarmente, levantar a mão, ir até o microfone e proferir o mantra à Deusa Saraswati, porque esse era o papel da estrela. Com a voz mais melodiosa que pode encontrar, ela disse:

– _Om Aim Sarasuatie-Namarrá! Om Aim Sarasuatie-Namarrá! Om Aim Sarasuatie-Namarrá! _

Vegeta então, enquanto ela repetia as palavras, segurou alto, sobre a cabeça, o pequeno coco da oferenda e desceu-o, batendo com força contra o sétimo degrau da escada do estúdio. O coco se quebrou e Chichi levantou os braços em triunfo enquanto a pequena multidão de técnicos, artistas, músicos, convidados, além da imprensa, repetia em uníssono o mantra que queria dizer "entre nós, Saraswati verdadeiramente manifestada".

As portas do estúdio se abriram e, como de costume, Vegeta deu o braço a Chichi e disse para ela, baixo:

– Eu sempre acho que o raio do coco não vai quebrar e eu vou ficar com cara de idiota.

Ela riu e disse:

– Você é forte o suficiente para quebrar um coco... mas não é você quem diz que isso tudo é crendice, bobagem, superstição do nosso povo ignorante, iluminista europeu?

– Não dá para se fugir do que se é... não quero acreditar mas às vezes acredito. Deve estar no DNA dos indianos ser um pouco supersticioso...

– Eu assisti a muitas _Poojas_ a _Saraswati_ e só em uma o coco não quebrou.

– É mesmo? Qual?

– _Maahi ve, Maahi ve_. O filme que minha mãe estava fazendo quando morreu...

Eles se separaram dentro do estúdio e ela, em vez de procurar Shallot, àquela hora entretido com os investidores de Dubai, foi direto até Oolong:

– Oolong...

– Ah, senhorita Chichi, está deslumbrante hoje eu...

– Pare de me bajular. Quero te fazer umas perguntas.

O homem olhou para os lados, meio apavorado. Achou que tinha feito alguma besteira quando ela disse, incisiva:

– Há uns anos eu conheci um rapaz e disse a meu pai que ele dançava muito bem. Lembra disso?

– Rapaz? Rapaz? – ele disse, procurando uma saída – não estou muito bem lembrado e...

– Mas eu me lembro. Eu disse que ele merecia fazer um teste. Meu pai ou o senhor Raaja deram a você a tarefa de receber a ligação dele, lembra-se?

Ele baixou a cabeça. Era terrível contrariar Chichi, mas ainda mais terrível fazer algo que deixasse Raaja contrariado e ele lembrava-se muito bem do rapaz, o insistente rapaz que ligara por um mês inteiro antes de desistir. Ele deu um suspiro resignado e disse:

– Sim, eu me lembro... ele ligou bastante, por um mês inteiro. E então, desistiu, creio.

– Quem foi que mandou você dispensá-lo?

– Eu sei que se não responder essa pergunta perco o emprego... mas se responder, também serei demitido.

– Só me diga quem foi. Eu não permitirei sua demissão.

– A senhora não tem esse poder...

– Já sei, foi o velho Rajaa. Claro, isso é a cara dele – ela disse e saiu, furiosa, querendo tirar satisfações com o velho, mas foi capturada por Shallot, que a segurou para a apresentar a meia dúzia de príncipes árabes de Dubai, cada um mais desagradável que o outro, que a olhavam com um ar cobiçoso diante da conivência patética de Shallot, que costumava ser muito conivente com investidores.

Quando um deles, o príncipe Janemba, fez um comentário mais desagradável sobre o quanto achava as mulheres indianas permissivas, mas que no cinema isso era tolerável, insinuando que elas eram agradáveis para se ver e tocar mas pouco "respeitáveis" Chichi simplesmente disse:

– Que eu saiba nenhum dos senhores pode me tocar. E vêem até onde todos podem ver e nada além disso. Não me admira que escondam suas mulheres debaixo de tantos véus, são inseguros demais para mostrá-las...

Ela saiu, irritada, deixando Shallot bajulando os árabes e apagando o incêndio, e achou o pai de Vegeta num canto, rodeado de atrizes aspirantes. Aquilo a enojava profundamente. Ela o abordou, sorridente, e disse:

– _Svaamee_ (mestre) Raaja... preciso conversar um instante com o senhor em particular...

Ele dispensou as meninas e logo começou:

– O que foi? Mais uma das suas intermináveis queixas sobre meu filho? Já disse que o contrato...

– Eu não quero me queixar do seu filhote de babuíno, seu macaco velho e trapaceiro...

– Veja lá como fala, sua pequena atrevida! Eu conheci sua mãe, mas posso destruir sua...

– Pode mas não vai. Sou uma mina de ouro para esse estúdio, infelizmente quando eu e seu filho aparecemos na tela as pessoas amam... tanto que ele fracassa cada vez que tenta aparecer sem mim.

Ele grunhiu, mau humorado.

– O que você quer dessa vez? Um trailer maior? Um novo personal trainer?

– Quero só te dizer, seu velho miserável, que você não vai me controlar como controlou minha mãe e meu pai. Eu sei agora que barrou o rapaz que eu recomendei que fizesse um teste há seis anos e meio...

– Bah, achei que era algo sério... um teste há quase sete anos? Nem sei do que está falando!

– É algo sério quando você manda e desmanda na minha vida como se eu fosse sua propriedade. Não sou! – ela disse e completou – e eu vou escolher o próximo roteiro, não Vegeta. Se ele quiser, que aceite o que eu escolher!

Ela virou-se, irritada, e saiu. Aquela festa havia simplesmente terminado para ela.

Vegeta, que estava por perto e ouviu parte da discussão, se aproximou e disse:

– O que a pequena naja queria?

– Nada, fazer a cena de sempre. É exatamente como a mãe...

– Por isso o senhor me acorrenta a ela? – ele disse, mas quase em tom de piada – deixe que ela escolha o próximo roteiro, velho, ela é melhor nisso que eu.

– Bah. Você é um fraco, guri. Tem orgulho, mas é fraco. Deveria estar mandando nessas produções. Deveria se casar com ela e mostrar quem manda! Mas não tem sangue nas veias e nem bom gosto para mulheres!

– Não, eu não quero ser tudo que você não conseguiu ser, velho – ele debochou – ela seria uma boa filha para você, não eu – ele disse, e completou – soube que Sanjay Dutt está fazendo uma liga de MMA?

– Aquela luta estúpida que americanos gostam? Não tem classe nenhuma.

– Não tem classe, mas dá dinheiro. Se eu fosse você, velho, começava a negociar um filme com eles o quanto antes... isso vai estourar, eles vão fazer um _reality_ _show_. Esse negócio vai fazer sucesso, o _pay per view_ das lutas de fora faz sucesso, imagine se tivermos aqui!

– Vou pensar no seu caso, guri. – disse Raaja, afastando-se um pouco do filho. Mas sentindo-se intimamente satisfeito. Pela primeira vez na vida, Raaja Jr. tinha uma ideia própria e boa para um filme. Talvez fosse um começo...

* * *

Dias depois, Goku chegava em Nova Déli.

A capital da Índia era uma cidade diferente de Mumbai. Goku chegou ao Aeroporto Internacional Indira Gandhi depois de um voo de pouco mais de três horas, um tanto fascinado com a experiência de andar pela primeira vez de avião. A verdade é que sentira um pouco de medo, mas ficara fascinado porque nunca havia ido tão longe de casa. Ficava ouvindo o irmão falando das cidades, Calcutá, Agra, Jaipur, Nova Déli, Shimla... o lugar mais distante de casa que ele havia ido havia sido Goa, em duas viagens de muitas horas reclamando no banco de trás do velho _ford_ do pai, ainda na sua primeira infância.

O aeroporto era fora da cidade, e um motorista o esperava, num grande SUV Mahindra preto com vidros escuros. O homem começou a falar:

– Meu nome é Beets, você é o...?

– Goku, Son Goku – ele disse, sorridente.

– O Centro de treinamento não é exatamente no centro de Déli, mas você vai adorar, é o último dos lutadores a chegar. Vão ser doze na primeira fase, mas depois, no período competitivo, vão ser apenas seis... então, não sei se deve se acostumar muito por aqui...

– Ah, eu vou sim. Tenho certeza que vou ficar entre os seis – disse Goku, empolgado.

– Todos dizem isso... mas é preciso foco, disciplina e, talvez, um pouco de sorte.

– Sorte? – riu Goku.

– Sim, sorte! – disse Beets, completando – imagine que eu já vi um lutador tropeçar e cair em plena luta.

Goku riu, mas pensou que, de certa forma, ele tinha alguma razão.

Depois de quase meia hora, chegaram a uma mansão numa área que Goku concluiu que era nobre, porque tinha outras mansões semelhantes. Havia um grande furgão de uma emissora de TV na porta da casa, e Goku concluiu que era por causa do tal reality show. Teria acontecido alguma mudança? Disseram que só gravariam depois de seis meses.

Quando ele entrou, descobriu que havia toda uma equipe de TV ali, com produtores, diretores... e um astro.

– Mr. Satan! – ele disse, reconhecendo um lutador de Wrestling aposentado que estava junto da equipe, e que reagiu com um sorriso jovial:

– Ah! Chegou o último! O Time Mumbai-Déli está completíssimo! Você é...?

– Son Goku, de Mumbai.

– Então, são três de Mumbai. Vá lá, se junte aos outros...

– A gente não ia começar esse negócio de gravação só daqui a seis meses? – ele disse, sentindo-se nervoso e intimidado pela visão de câmeras, assistentes e refletores.

– Ah, sim! Houve uma mudança de planos, o assistente vai dizer a você.

O mesmo Beets, que o havia trazido até ali, mostrou a ele uma revisão do contrato, que previa a gravação imediata e um aumento na bolsa de 30%, que poderia aumentar ainda mais se ele passasse pela fase seguinte.

– Peraí... eu vou ganhar mais?

– Sim. No total 104.000 Rúpias! (obs: R$6500,00)

– Onde mesmo eu assino?

Ele então foi levado para a sala da mansão, onde todas as casas onde ele tinha morado na vida caberiam tranquilamente. Era uma sala enorme, com 4 ambientes e uma escadaria que levava aos quartos, que ficavam na parte de cima da mansão. Goku olhou para os demais lutadores, que estavam espalhados ao longo da sala, onde havia uma mesa enorme com muitas guloseimas. Beets, vendo-o tímido, segurando sua novíssima sacola de viagem, que ganhara dos patrocinadores, disse:

– Vai lá e se serve, rapaz, tá aí e é para comer.

Goku sorriu e largou a sua sacola de viagem junto a uma pilha de outras e atacou o buffet. De repente, ele reconheceu uma pessoa:

– Ei, você não é o Broly?

Ele não via o rapaz desde a sua primeira vitória no circuito de luta de rua em Vadala. Ele havia abandonado a academia do mestre Karin logo depois da luta que perdera para Chapa, com raiva porque perdera o posto de "melhor aluno" e nunca mais Goku soubera dele, que havia aumentado muito sua massa muscular e tinha cicatrizes e descolorira os cabelos, que agora tinham um tom amarelado. Broly o encarou num misto de supresa e raiva, perguntando:

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Kakarotto?

– Bom, eu tava num torneio de Wrestling e fui selecionado... e eu agora uso meu nome de lutador, Son Goku – ele disse, com uma simpatia tranquila que não diminuiu a animosidade de Broly.

– Você é um bostinha de Mumbai, nunca deveria estar aqui... eu depois que saí daquela academia ridícula consegui uma vaga no circuito de Wrestling e fui para a Universidade com bolsa de lutador. E você? Continuou naquele circuito de briga de rua. Um bosta.

Goku coçou a cabeça, sem jeito, e disse:

– Bom... eu não tinha realmente notas para ir para a Universidade, minha média sempre foi o mínimo pra passar, sabe? Mas eu estava invicto no circuito amador de Wrestling, estavam me prometendo uma vaga na equipe olímpica, mas o senhor Sanjay Dutt me achou primeiro – ele sorriu – e eu acho que podemos deixar as bobagens de lado... – ele tentou estender a mão, mas Broly virou as costas para ele, dizendo:

– Nem pensar, seu imundo.

Goku ficou sem jeito, ainda mais quando percebeu que havia uma câmera ligada filmando os lutadores, e que o operador a havia direcionado para ele e filmado Broly destratando-o. Então deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

Havia pratos para todos os gostos: uma cesta enorme de _chapatis_, _naan_ e outros pães, e acompanhamentos para eles, _samosas_ vegetarianas e de carne de frango, cabra e peixe; frango na manteiga e ao _curry_, uma grande bandeja com _thali_ e outras iguarias vegetarianas, _chutneys_, uma travessa de _palak paneer_ e um homem fritando e preparando _pani puri_ na hora. Para beber, havia o melhor _chay_ que ele bebera na vida, _lassi_ de manga e de leite de coco com gengibre e café gelado, além de refrigerantes. Ele comia sossegado uma porção enorme de _pani puri_ quando ouviu uma voz chamando-o:

– Eu o conheço, meu rapaz...

Ele se virou e teve uma surpresa.

– Professor Kame? O senhor, aqui em Déli?

– Você é um dos filhos de Bardock e Gine, não é?

– Sim, sim! Eu sou o Kakarotto... mas agora me chamo Goku, nome de lutador... o que o senhor faz aqui?

– Bem, se lembra que eu era professor? Eu lecionava também artes marciais, lembra? Dei aula para o senhor Dutt quando ele precisou para um filme... e ele lembrou-se do meu método. Mas eu não vou ser o único...

– Isso é muito incrível! – disse Goku, apertando a mão do velho senhor e equilibrando o prato com _pani puri_ com a outra mão.

De repente, o famoso Mr Satan entrou na sala, agora de roupa trocada, usando sua típica vestimenta de artes marciais e disse:

– Lutadores, perfilem-se, por favor, ali ao longo daquela parede. As moças juntas no canto esquerdo...

Goku, ao se dirigir a parede indicada reconheceu ainda entre os participantes o velho conhecido das lutas de rua, Chapa. Acenou para o rapaz, que devolveu sorrindo e então ele percebeu que, além de 12 rapazes, havia 4 moças. Não lembrava de mencionarem garotas na SFL. Mr. Satan então começou a falar:

– Boa tarde, jovens! Vocês estão agora oficialmente na pré-seleção da Super Fight League... Os rapazes precisam saber que serão 3 categorias e vocês todos foram escolhidos por terem potencial, embora não sejam todos lutadores de MMA por formação, terão aulas de artes marciais, introdução às técnicas mais comuns e serão filmados por 24 horas para o nosso reality show ao qual já assinaram o termo de compromisso. Isso foi possível porque negociamos mais patrocinadores. Ao final dos primeiros seis meses, seis de vocês serão dispensados, ficando apenas 6, dois em cada categoria... As moças estão todas automaticamente selecionadas, mas estão aqui para começar a adequação à competição, mas não ficarão aqui nessa casa, mas num alojamento anexo.

– Estamos sendo tratadas como café com leite – disse uma garota esguia e não muito alta, com seios relativamente fartos apertados num top e cabelos arrepiados e pretos.

– Na verdade, senhorita Caulifa, não conseguimos moças suficientes para dar conta de formar uma liga com mais lutadoras.

– Eu posso lutar com qualquer um desses palhaços aí! – disse ela, de forma arrogante e Mr. Satan respondeu com a maior paciência:

– Não, nessa liga não haverá lutas mistas... mas se quiser continuar tentando ser selecionada via Canadá para o MMA feminino do UFC, como estava quando seu agente nos contatou, podemos promover o seu desligamento.

Ela fechou a cara e calou-se, e Mr. Satan prosseguiu:

– As categorias femininas são leve-ligeiro e meio-médio. As participantes do time Mumbai/Deli na categoria meio-médio são as senhoritas Caulifla, do Canadá, filha de indianos, contratada depois de vencer um torneio estudantil e a Senhorita Lazúli, Francesa radicada na Índia.

Uma moça louríssima levantou a mão e disse:

– Meus pais são professores na Universidade de Déli.

– Na categoria leve-ligeiro temos a senhorita Kale, de Agra, prima da senhorita Caulifla e a senhorita Chirai, de Jaipur.

As duas garotas acenaram. Kale era mais alta e mais magra, Chirai, baixinha e tinha cabelos descoloridos e um corpo curvilíneo.

– E vocês, rapazes, estão divididos em três categorias: leve-ligeiro, meio-médio e pesado. Na categoria leve temos os senhores Kuririn, da região de Himanchal Pradesh; o senhor Rikun, da região de Punjab, o senhor Gamisara, de Mumbai e o senhor Kyrabe, aqui de Nova Déli.

Os rapazes deram um passo a frente e Mr. Satan disse:

– Daqui a seis meses, apenas 2 de vocês permanecerão no time. Mas não tentem se sabotar ou serão sumariamente eliminados. O jogo limpo aqui é essencial.

– Agora, o grupo dos meio-médios: O senhor Son Goku, de Mumbai, – Goku, sem jeito, deu um passo a frente – o senhor Lápis, irmão da senhorita Lazuli, francês radicado em Déli, o senhor Tagoma, de Shimla e o senhor Chapa, também de Mumbai. As recomendações de não sabotagem servem para os senhores também.

– Finalmente – concluiu Mr. Satan – temos o grupo dos peso-pesado. De Mumbai, o senhor Broly, campeão da liga universitária; da região do Rajastão, de Jodpur, o senhor Nam; de Goa, o senhor Botamo e, finalmente, da província do Gujarate, o senhor Magueta, de Ahemendabad. Espero que tenham entendido que as recomendações dos demais valem para todos vocês.

Seguiu-se uma longa explicação sobre como seria o reality, que começaria a ser transmitido dentro de três semanas, sendo a primeira parte da temporada para eleger os seis primeiros lutadores daquele time. Em seguida, haveria a segunda parte, onde eles começariam o treino como um time, que enfrentaria ao final alguém dos outros times. O ano seguinte seria decisivo, porque eles seriam profissionalizados e seriam os primeiros lutadores dos eventos nacionais da SFL.

Goku ficou concentrado e pensou: "No final, é só lutar. Não vou perder!"

Eles foram levados para seus quartos, dividiriam dois a dois. Goku foi colocado com o rapaz da região do Himalaia indiano, Kuririn. Quando entraram no quarto, ele ficou chocado. Havia um computador para cada um, uma cama larga e confortável para cada e um armário, além de mesas de cabeceira individuais. Goku olhou para o rapaz, que tinha a cara fechada e era baixinho e careca e disse:

– Oi, eu sou o Goku!

O rapaz olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos e disse:

– Eu ouvi o seu nome.

– Então... como você chegou aqui? – ele disse, sem levar em conta o jeito fechado dele. O rapaz explicou que tinha treinado entre os monges e havia ganho um campeonato local de _Wrestling_ em Shimla e tinha sido procurado por agentes que o convenceram a lutar dizendo que, se enriquecesse, poderia ajudar o monastério. Kuririn era budista e gostava de meditar, mas também tinha um fraco por garotas, o que Goku percebeu quando ele perguntou o que ele achara das garotas lutadoras.

Goku pegou uma série de porta-retratos na sua mala e disse:

– São bonitas, elas, verdade. Mas nenhuma é tão linda quanto a minha Saraswatee...

– Quem?

– Minha musa – disse ele, colocando o retrato de Chichi na mesa de cabeceira ao lado dos de cada membro de sua família.

– Essa não é a atriz da Princesa Shanti? – perguntou Kuririn, olhando o retrato, diante do sorriso bobo de Goku – ela é só uma atriz... não sabe que você existe, certo?

– Bem – disse Goku, feliz – ela realmente é uma atriz, mas não é só uma atriz. É a atriz mais incrível do mundo... e ela me deu essa foto. Autografou para mim. Eu já a vi duas vezes – ele sorriu – então eu acho que ela sabe quem eu sou.

Kuririn olhou para ele como se o achasse louco. E tudo isso foi filmado pelas câmeras remotas do quarto.

* * *

Quando o reality show foi anunciado, duas semanas depois, as filmagens de _Saraswatee_ estavam em pleno vapor. Chichi sentiu o rosto queimar quando viu Goku na vinheta do comercial da TV de Mumbai. Era assim então que ele se sentia, quando a via no cinema? Ela passou a deixar a TV do trailer ligada, para ver as vinhetas do programa, que passavam todos os dias à tarde enquanto a atração não começava a passar. Na tarde do décimo terceiro dia de filmagem ela estava demorando a aparecer na filmagem e Shallot foi procura-la no trailer e a encontrou assistindo TV junto com Lunch, que finalizava, sem pressa nenhuma, seu penteado.

– Não acha que está demorando não? Era para termos começado há uma hora quase, _mere sonnya_...

– Eu quis refazer o penteado – ela mentiu – não estávamos gostando do anterior.

– TV no trailer? Nunca assistiu TV no trailer! – ele disse, intrigado – por quê...?

– Ah, deixei ligado porque queria me distrair...

Nesse momento, por sorte, azar ou conspiração cármica, a vinheta do reality da SFL, que costumava durar dois minutos, começou e anunciou Son Goku e Kuririn. A primeira conversa dos dois apareceu em flashes, e, finalmente a última fala dele ecoou no trailer, com a imagem da câmera do quarto dos dois mostrando Goku colocando o retrato de Chichi sobre sua mesinha de cabeceira dizendo: "Ela realmente é uma atriz, mas não é só uma atriz. É a atriz mais incrível do mundo... e ela me deu essa foto. Autografou para mim. Eu já a vi duas vezes ... então eu acho que ela sabe quem eu sou"

Shallot ficou lívido diante daquilo. Ele não reconheceu o entregador de doces imediatamente, e perguntou, desafiador:

– Chichi, quem é esse cara? É alguém que você conheceu pelas minhas costas?

Ela levantou-se, irritada, e disse:

– Você é um tolo, Shallot. Esse rapaz é apenas aquele que esteve aqui entregando doces. Um fã. Vai querer ter ciúmes de cada fã que eu tive?

– Ah... aquele _slumdog _pobretão... – ele riu – por um momento achei que fosse alguém relevante... Vamos, _Saraswatee_... hora de sua cena maravilhosa de dança...

Os dois desceram juntos e Lunch, que lembrava de toda história e estivera servindo de confidente de Chichi desde que ela relatara o segundo encontro disse para si mesma:

– É alguém bem mais relevante do que você imagina, Shallot...

**Notas:**

1\. A abertura de um filme, com orações e quebra de um coco, numa Pooja (oração) à Deusa Saraswatee já não é tão comum ou obrigatória em Bollywood, mas eu quis manter como curiosidade, usando como base o que é mostrado no filme de 2008 "Om Shanti Om".

2\. Toda estrutura da SFL mostrada aqui é fictícia, embora tenha havido duas ou três temporadas de um reality show da liga, não sei exatamente como foi feito, então, isso tudo é invenção minha.

3\. Raaja nem lembrava de Goku e queria mesmo juntar Vegeta a Chichi. Mas esqueceu de combinar essa parte com eles. A partir daqui, Chichi começa a se libertar das amarras do produtor e dar seus próprios voos. Isso vai ser bom... mas não será fácil e pode trazer contratempos.

4\. Já Vegeta começa a se adaptar a ser um astro, pensar com sua própria cabeça e andar com suas próprias pernas. Sim, ele vai ter mudanças em breve e isso vai ser ajudado pela entrada em cena de um novo personagem, em breve... e por isso sua relação com Chichi vai melhorar bastante: é impossível não trabalhar junto com alguém tão parecido e não acabar amigo.

5\. Shallot subestima Goku, não imagina nada da história que ele tem com Chichi e, pior, usa a namorada como chamariz para investimentos. Prestem atenção nisso.

6\. Por falar em atenção: prestem atenção nas lutadoras femininas da SFL... uma delas vai se envolver com Goku. E isso vai dar treta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Slumdog Millionaire (Favelado Milhonário)**

O pequeno bastão de teste de gravidez estava diante dela, na pia do banheiro. Ela suspirou, tirou a tampa e sentou-se na privada para aquele ritual que ela já fizera incontáveis vezes. Um pequeno jato de urina molhou a ponta certa do bastão e ela levantou-se, olhando apreensiva para a janelinha de resultado, os olhos verdes estreitos de tanta ansiedade.

– Tenshin! – ela gritou e o marido entrou no banheiro, parando diante dela com a mesma expressão ansiosa e apreensiva, enquanto aguardava o resultado do teste.

Conforme a urina entrava em contato com as fibras dentro da janelinha de resultado, apareceu uma listra fina e vertical, que indicava que o teste estava funcionando perfeitamente. Então, para decepção de ambos, nada mais aconteceu. A segunda listra, que indicava "positivo" ficou apenas na vontade de ambos de serem pais. Silenciosamente, ela fechou o teste e entregou a ele para que descartasse, então, levantou-se do vaso e tirou a camisola para uma chuveirada, desejando que a água morna lavasse sua tristeza.

Quando saiu, viu Tenshin procurando uma gravata. Ele usava apenas a calça do terno e estava silencioso, o rosto traindo sua tristeza. Tentavam há dois anos serem pais, mas ainda não havia acontecido nada além de frustração e decepção. Sete vezes a menstruação dela falhara, sete vezes havia sido apenas a sua ansiedade em ser mãe que atrasara sua menstruação.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, quando ela jogou de lado a toalha e começou a procurar uma roupa para vestir-se. Não conseguia pensar ao certo o que usar, esses dias em que ela se sentia frustrada eram os piores. De repente, disse, olhando para ele:

– A culpa é minha, não é?

Ele se levantou, deixando as gravatas de lado na gaveta, e se aproximou dela, abraçando o corpo nu ternamente:

– Minha deusa, minha flor de lótus... não, não é culpa sua... lembra o que o médico disse?

Tinham se submetido, os dois, a uma bateria de exames e nenhum dos dois era estéril ou tinha qualquer problema significativo que pudesse sugerir que o problema fosse físico ou anatômico. Ela suspirou:

– Que em determinados casos o estresse e a ansiedade podem dificultar a ni-ni-nidação do feto. Eu tenho feito a terapia, Tenshin... mas...

Ele a afastou e olhou seu rosto, o acariciando, e disse:

– Se não for nosso carma ter filhos... não vou jamais culpar você – ele sacudiu a cabeça daquele jeito peculiar e disse – há muitas crianças abandonadas na Índia, podemos cuidar de alguma, ser pais não significa necessariamente ter gestações...

– Mas queria um filho meu... sabe? Meu e teu, nascido de nós dois.

– Caso continue tendo problemas, podemos tentar uma barriga de aluguel... aqui...

Lunch sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. Embora essa prática na Índia fosse tão comum a ponto de ser banalizada, não a agradava a ideia:

– Não. É caro para nossas posses, além de ser algo que envolve exploração de outra pessoa... não gosto dessa ideia.

– Então, teremos de continuar tentando, _mere soniya_ (minha amada)... – ele disse, beijando o alto de sua cabeça – estamos tentando bastante, não estamos? – ele disse e sentiu o sorriso dela se formando contra seu peito.

– Claro que vamos continuar tentando – ela sorriu para ele – mas agora precisamos ir para o trabalho...

Ele deu um suspiro e disse:

– Maldito trânsito de Mumbai... se não fosse isso, poderíamos tentar mais uma vez agora...

Ela riu para o marido.

Os dois seguiam para o estúdio, no jipe Mahindra dele quando ela disse:

– É hoje a estreia do _reality_ de luta, não?

– É? – ele disse – creio que é. Por que o interesse?

– O garoto, lembra, o garoto que recomendou para o seu mestre... ele vai estar no programa, ele conseguiu ser selecionado... e Chichi me disse que eles se encontraram por acaso antes dele ir para Déli e...

– Acaso não, carma! – ele disse e ela sorriu.

– Isso... e tem mais uma coisa, Tenshin... ela ficou intrigada com a ordem do senhor Raaja... e tem coisas que ela não sabe... e eu me sinto mal porque escondemos...

Ele entendeu onde ela queria chegar. Pararam num semáforo e ele olhou para ela, sorrindo:

– Conte tudo. O que nós sabíamos, o que nós escondemos, o que eu fiz por ele. Conte a ela tudo. Não é isso que quer?

– Eu tenho medo dela perder a confiança em mim...

– A verdade pode sempre envolver algum risco – ele disse – mas dizer a verdade desamarra o carma. Nós fizemos o que podíamos, omitimos dela porque era nosso emprego em jogo... mas, pense, Lunch. Agora ela sabe exatamente onde ele está, não sabe?

Ela deu de ombros e disse:

– Ele está em Nova Déli e... – ela o olhou e disse, então – acha que ela pode procura-lo?

– O quanto acha que ela gosta dele?

– Acho que jamais o esqueceu!

– Então, é uma questão de tempo, querida.

* * *

– E foi isso. – Lunch, de olhos baixos, terminou de contar a história da ida dela e de Tenshin a Andheri East sete anos antes, dele concluindo que ele seria bom lutador e o pacto de silêncio entre eles, para proteger os seus empregos. Ela encarou Chichi apreensiva, e a atriz disse:

– Não posso condenar você e Tenshin, assim como não condeno Oolong. Eu mesma me curvei diante daquele velho cretino inúmeras vezes, ele nos comanda a todos com mão de ferro... mas eu não vou mais me curvar. – ela encarou Lunch e disse – eu já tenho 22 anos, e, embora meu contrato vá até os 25 anos, eu estou me capitalizando. Vou ter minha própria produtora, você vai ver...

– E Shallot? – perguntou Lunch, intrigada.

– Ele vai ser meu sócio... digo, ele vai ser meu...

– Sim, vocês vão casar! E segundo ele, logo!

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto de Chichi. Ela disse, de repente:

– Não sei se quero me casar com ele. Na verdade, queria que tudo fosse diferente. Queria que Goku tivesse feito o teste e...

– Talvez esse não fosse o seu destino – disse Lunch – talvez o destino dele não fosse esse... E hoje você vai poder vê-lo na TV, lembra?

O rosto de Chichi se iluminou. Ela disse:

– Pode parecer idiota, Lunch... mas eu estou tão ansiosa por isso...

– Eu sei – ela sorriu e começou a pentear os cabelos de Chichi para prepara-la para uma das últimas cenas de estúdio de Saraswatee. Por algum motivo, sentia-se mais leve.

No final da gravação, Chichi tinha trocado de roupa e preparava-se para sair quando Shallot, com quem ela não combinara nada, apareceu no estúdio dizendo:

– Vim busca-la para jantar, querida!

– Jantar? Hoje é terça-feira, Shallot, eu preciso terminar minha monografia, não sei se lembra, mas eu estou me formando esse semestre! – disse Chichi, mal humorada.

– Eu fiz uma reserva no Vetro Enoteca. Sabe como é difícil conseguir isso, mesmo para mim...

O Vetro era um dos mais caros e exclusivos restaurantes de Mumbai, no terraço de um hotel no píer de Chowpatti, a praia onde Chichi morava. Ela deu um suspiro resignado e disse:

– Por que isso agora?

– Preciso de motivo para fazer algo especial com a minha namorada?

– Não. Vamos... mas quero ir para casa cedo.

– Mas que mau humor! – ele disse, rindo – outro dia você escreve sua monografia!

– Era o combinado, Shallot! Segunda a Quarta eu me dedico aos meus estudos!

E, com ela discutindo, foram andando na direção da enorme SUV que ele dirigia.

* * *

Àquela altura, Goku já estava completamente adaptado à sua nova vida, em Déli. A rotina de exercícios estava longe de cansá-lo, pelo contrário, ele se exercitava com entusiasmo e treinava com alegria, aprendeu em velocidade record técnicas de outras modalidades de luta, sempre com empenho e afinco. E logo percebeu algo: ele era o mais forte dos pesos médios. Ainda não estavam lutando, mas ele conseguia perceber que sua força física, por algum motivo, era maior do que seu porte e peso sugeriam.

E começou a acalentar a ideia de, um dia, talvez, tentar subir para os pesos pesados. Ele queria, acima de tudo, sentir-se desafiado. Mas ainda precisava ser aproveitado entre os seis lutadores. Com o tempo, ele começou a esquecer que havia câmeras filmando-o o tempo todo. E às vezes se surpreendia, quando as vinhetas que anunciavam o SFL Fight Show começaram a passar, ao se ver na TV.

No dia da estreia do show, eles estavam almoçando diante da TV no refeitório quando apareceu uma vinheta com a sua entrevista e ele ficou parecendo um bobo, vendo a si mesmo na TV dizendo:

– _Oi, eu sou o Goku! Sou de Andheri East, em Mumbai. Eu antes entregava doces para minha mãe, que é viúva. Tenho um irmão e uma irmã... meu sonho? – _ele olhou para a câmera, sem jeito, e disse_ – sei lá, vencer a Super Fight League e dançar num filme com a senhorita Chichi Cutelo. _

Como sempre acontecia quando um deles aparecia na TV, a maioria dos lutadores aplaudiu. Goku riu, sem jeito. Broly disse:

– Dançar com uma atriz... você não passa de um idiota fraco.

Ele coçou a cabeça e Kuririn disse:

– Ainda bem que você não está na mesma categoria que ele... ele ia querer te matar, Goku. E é um cara forte para caramba, o mais forte dos pesados...

– Ah, não ligo muito pra isso. O Chapa venceu o Broly uma vez... eu também posso vencê-lo, quem sabe? Mestre Karin dizia que ele tinha cintura dura. Sabe que se um dia eu me tornar um cara realmente famoso vou chamar o Mestre Karin e o Mestre Kame para serem meus treinadores particulares... ia ser legal.

Kuririn ficou olhando para Goku como se ele fosse um idiota. Ele fazia isso várias vezes por dia com o colega, e não tinha ideia de como isso ficaria engraçado no reality show que estrearia naquela noite. E não imaginava como isso mudaria a sua vida.

Chichi desceu do SUV de Shallot pensando que não queria estar ali. Tinha sido um dia cansativo, era um restaurante conhecido e tudo que ela queria era ir para casa. Tentava não dizer para si mesma que queria assistir a estreia de Goku na TV, mas a verdade é que ela chegava a se sentir ansiosa.

O Vetro era um restaurante no píer de um dos hotéis mais bem situados de Mumbai, à sua frente viam apenas o mar diante da praia de Chowpati, que circundava a Baía de Mumbai. Quando Chichi se aproximou da entrada, empalideceu. Uma mulher obesa, usando um berrante sári rosa pink e verde cheio de detalhes brilhantes se acercou dos dois, perguntando, contundentemente:

– Então é verdade o que dizem minhas fontes que hoje teremos um jantar de noivado? É um _Nikkah_, um _Mahr_ ou um _Chunni_?

Chichi olhou para Shallot, lívida e ele disse à repórter:

– Ribrianne... estamos atrasados...

– Confirma, então?

Ele não confirmou e nem desmentiu, mas quando seguiam pelo salão ele disse:

– Não estaremos sozinhos no jantar...

– Shallot, o que você está aprontando?

– Chichi... – eles entraram no elevador exclusivo que levava ao Vetro e ele disse, já lá dentro – é hora de firmar nosso compromisso! Estamos juntos há quase dois anos!

– E eu já te disse que não quero me casar agora! Sabe o que casamento precoce e filhos fazem com a vida de uma atriz.

– Sua mãe não teve esse problema, nem muitas outras!

– Quando ela morreu tinha 32 anos e já estavam oferecendo a ela menos roteiros do que quando tinha 22, antes que eu nascesse. Agora as coisas melhoraram, mas não quero passar das mãos de meu pai e do velho Vegeta direto para as suas. Vocês querem decidir toda minha vida! Eu vou terminar minha faculdade e quero um mestrado!

– Para quê? Você é uma estrela!

– Para que eu seja alguém quando minha estrela se apagar!

– Vai ser! Minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos!

– Shallot, eu...

As portas do elevador se abriram e eles estavam no salão do Vetro. Havia outros atores e atrizes, e ainda seu pai, acompanhado de Raaja Vegeta e Vegeta Junior, que a olhou com um ar de riso. Um outro rapaz, mais jovem e que ela não conhecia, parecido com Vegeta, estava parado ao lado deles. Chichi respirou fundo, porque sabia que Shallot planejara aquilo para pressioná-la. Não era aquele tipo de festa de noivado que ela desejaria ou gostaria de ter. Não estavam ali as pessoas do estúdio, nem Lunch, apenas os que Shallot achava importantes ou os que ele queria bajular.

Ela suspirou e pensou. Um escândalo seria horrível para sua carreira, mas ela não queria ser empurrada para um casamento precipitado e fora de hora, e se aquilo passase por um Chunni, era como um compromisso de curto prazo. Ela separou-se um pouco de Shallot e foi até Vegeta. Ele perguntou, discretamente:

– Você sabia disso?

– Claro que não. Ele me enganou... mas ele está enganado se acha que me constrangendo dessa forma vai me dobrar.

– Ops... eu conheço esse olhar de tempestade – zombou Vegeta. – eu soube hoje. Se tivesse sido convidado antes, teria te avisado.

– Por isso que ele só te contou hoje. Ele sabe que podemos não ser amigos mas...

– Não somos amigos? – Vegeta a encarou e ela acabou rindo.

– Tá. Somos amigos, seu babuíno cabeçudo.

– Pelo menos você reconhece isso, sua peçonhenta. Vem cá, vou te apresentar meu irmão.

O rapaz, na verdade um garoto, era pequeno e magro, mais baixo que Vegeta, mas, de resto, muito parecido com ele.

– Tarble, aqui está ela...

– Ai, menina! Como você é linda! Sou seu fã... vi todos os seus filmes!

Ela riu. O rapaz era absolutamente adorável.

– Como você pode ser irmão dele? – ela disse, rindo – você é um amor.

– Ah, querida, por mais que ele odeie admitir, ELE que puxou o velho Raaja. Eu sou doce igual a senhora Fasha Sadala, minha adorada mamãe!

Tarble tinha acabado de terminar o ensino médio e em vez de uma faculdade na Europa, decidira cursar uma pouco prestigiada escola de moda na própria Mumbai apenas para trabalhar o mais rapidamente possível em Bollywood, e, ao contrário do irmão, ele amava aquela indústria. Então, sussurrou para Chichi:

– Sei que Shallot Khan é considerado um bom partido... mas se não quer casar, diga não, flor. Você é uma estrela e ele não é mais que um magnata chatinho passando tempo em Bollywood, pelo que fala meu irmão.

Ela sorriu, enigmática disse que sabia o que faria.

Quando o jantar acabou, depois de vinho, pratos franceses e uma sobremesa divina, Shallot levantou-se com sua taça de champanhe importado caríssimo e começou um discurso sobre seus mais de dois anos de namoro com Chichi, o que tinham passado juntos, e ela o interrompeu, serenamente, dizendo:

– E foi por isso que ele decidiu pôr em meu dedo um anel de compromisso... mas ainda não é nosso Mahr ou um Chunni, não é, querido? Não é um compromisso formal. Afinal, ele não gostaria de passar dois anos noivo e nem eu... e eu só pretendo me casar depois do meu mestrado, que começa no próximo semestre.

Ela o encarou. O constrangimento tinha mudado de lado, Shallot tirou do bolso a caixa com um solitário de ouro adornado por um enorme brilhante e disse:

– É isso mesmo... em dois anos estaremos atando o nó... até lá, ela vai usar esse belo brilhante para sinalizar a todos que apenas eu sou o dono do seu coração.

– Não vou tirar nem para dormir! – mentiu Chichi, enquanto ele punha no anelar direito dela o anel de compromisso.

Tarble cutucou Vegeta e disse:

– Por que não está com ela, ela é ótima?

Vegeta fez uma careta e disse:

– Não. Nós aprendemos a nos aturar... mas, sei lá. Nunca nos sentimos minimamente atraídos. Somos amigos agora por solidariedade de náufrago, sabe? Se eu estivesse numa ilha, ela seria aquela bola de vôlei com uma cara desenhada. Acho que vou começar a chama-la de "Wilson"...

Tarble riu e disse:

– Já eu a amei imediatamente... sei lá. Acho que encontrei uma amiga instantânea... acho que vou me dar muito bem com ela!

* * *

Quando Chichi chegou em casa irritou-se porque, pelo horário, o reality show já havia acabado. Ela perdera a oportunidade de ver Goku. De repente, se rosto se iluminou e ela pegou o seu celular e buscou o site do programa, onde achou o primeiro episódio _online_. Deitada em sua cama, no silêncio da noite, ela viu Goku conversando com o amigo e riu várias vezes. Ele era engraçado, inocente, carismático. Um diálogo, particularmente, a fez rir mais que tudo. Goku e o amigo entravam no quarto e ele disse:

– Tá sentindo um cheiro estranho, Kuririn?

– Eu não. Tá viajando, Goku?

– Ah, desculpa – ele disse, olhando para o outro – esqueci que seu nariz é muito pequeno!

Chichi deu uma gargalhada tão alta que o pai chegou a perguntar, do outro quarto, o que era tão engraçado e ela disse:

– Um vídeo aqui na internet!

– Vá dormir, filha, amanhã seu dia começa bem cedo...

Ela puxou as cobertas e continuou vendo o show. Havia muitos lutadores. Mas, de alguma forma, ela soube, e estava certa, que Goku conquistaria a audiência.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, no sábado, o sol descia no horizonte, tingindo de um laranja dourado a casa dos lutadores em Déli e Goku nadava de um lado a outro na enorme piscina, vezes seguidas, sem parar. Sábado era o dia em que treinavam apenas pela manhã e a maioria dos lutadores tirava a tarde e a noite para a diversão, aproveitando o dia livre para saírem pela cidade, o que era incentivado pelos produtores. Eles levavam equipamentos e eram obrigados a registrar imagens, a maioria ia em grupos.

Goku, no entanto, aproveitava o resto do dia para fazer algo que amava, que era nadar. Não entendia porque uma piscina daquele tamanho era tão pouco aproveitada pelos demais lutadores. Depois de um tempo, ele ficou boiando, satisfeito, sentindo seus músculos relaxando na água morna da piscina, aquecida pelo clima sufocante de Déli, que era mais seca do que Mumbai, por ser no meio do continente.

Ele ficou pensando nos lugares que ele realmente queria visitar, então disse alto:

– Ah, o dia que puder ir até Agra para ver o Taj Mahal eu topo sair! Mas acho que é bem longe daqui...

– Vou contigo! – disse uma voz feminina. Goku assustou-se e afundou, atrapalhado. Emergiu tossindo para ver uma das garotas, que ficavam hospedadas no anexo mas dividiam a piscina e o refeitório com eles, sentada à beira da piscina, de biquini, balançando as pernas torneadas na água.

– Oi – ele disse sem jeito – tava aí há muito tempo?

– Tava. Vi você nadando... quê fôlego... – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, maliciosa – sabe o que dizem de caras com fôlego longo?

Ele entendeu que ela queria dizer algo malicioso e cortou o assunto, dizendo:

– Já acabei meu treino aqui... preciso falar com a minha família. – Ele nadou até a beira da piscina e ela disse:

– Eu vi que você é meio gamadinho por uma atriz aí... soube que ela ficou noiva?

Ele parou, na escada da piscina e disse, olhando para ela:

– Noiva, a Chichi?

– É. Parece que o tal produtor fisgou mesmo ela... para de bancar o bobo para uma garota que nem sabe que você existe...

Ele saiu da piscina, sério, e disse:

– Eu não banco o bobo, sei que sou apenas um fã. Sei o meu lugar, sabe?

– Seu lugar?

– Sim, – ele disse, já fora da piscina, enxugando-se vigorosamente com a toalha. A garota não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele corpo perfeito e ele completou – eu sei que a Chichi é uma deusa e eu sou apenas um _slumdog_ (favelado), um cara comum de Mumbai. Talvez apenas um cara comum com muita sorte, que por isso está aqui... – ele jogou a toalha sobre o ombro e completou – que nem naquele filme, _Slumdog Millionaire_. Mas, quem sabe? Pode ser que esteja escrito. – ele sorriu, radiante – e contra isso força nenhuma consegue lutar, sabia?

A garota ficou olhando para ele, que pôs os chinelos e saiu andando para dentro da casa e murmurou:

– Ele é meio difícil... mas não deve ser impossível.

E tudo isso foi filmado e captado pelas câmeras do programa.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Lunch e Tenshinhan estão de volta à trama para revelar tudo que aconteceu a Chichi. E é importante que ela tenha perdoado Lunch sem rancores, porque ela será uma aliada em breve.

2\. _Nikkah_, _Mahr_, _Chunni_... o noivado indiano tem vários níveis de compromisso, dependendo do quanto a família tem controle do processo. Aqui colocamos Shallot forçando a barra para pôr um anel no dedo de Chichi porque essa é a característica do Chuunni, que obriga a cerimônia a acontecer no espaço de até duas luas cheias, mas Chichi contornou a situação. Podem me perguntar: por que ela não termina com ele, e eu explico: ela antes se via envolvida com alguém que parecia confiável e a ajudava a produzir seus filmes com certa autonomia. Em breve ela vai ver que isso pode se tornar uma prisão... ah, sim, a saber: Mahr é a cerimônia do dote nos casamentos indianos, e Nikkah a apresentação das famílias, etapas que Chichi e Shallot poderiam não cumprir por não terem um noivado arranjado pelos pais. Aliás, os dois são de religiões diferentes, o que não é incomum em Bollywood. Quando isso acontece, normalmente, faz-se duas cerimônias ou até mais, como foi o caso da atriz Pryanka Chopra que teve nada menos que oito cerimônias de casamento diferente com o cantor/ator Nick Jonas.

3\. Tarble entrou na história! Ele e Chichi vão ser amigos, e ele também é muito amigo de Vegeta. Esse trio vai ser muito interessante, daqui para frente, e vai dar dor de cabeça para Raaja Vegeta. Ah, sim, que não fique dúvida: ele é gay.

4\. No próximo capítulo, nosso Slumdog começa a descobrir o que é ser famoso, e determinados conteúdos antigos que o envolvem vão viralizar. Alguém tem algum palpite do que pode ser e do que pode acontecer?

5._ Slumdog Millionaire_ não é um filme indiano, mas inglês e foi dirigido por Danny Boyle, faturando o oscar de 2008. Muitas pessoas acusam o diretor de copiar a estética do filme "Cidade de Deus", de 2002, mas com uma história menos crua e mais romântica. Os indianos tem uma história de amor e ódio com esse filme: o jovem que faz Jamal pré-adolescente é o ator Tannay Chedha, simplesmente adorado na época pelo papel em "Taare Zameen Par" (como estrelas na Terra), de 2007, um sucesso de público e crítica e isso criou imensa expectativa, mas o retrato da comunidade de Dharavi, uma imensa favela na área central de Mumbai enfureceu os indianos, além de personagens como o explorador de crianças Maman e o apresentador inescrupuloso Prem Kumar, que os indianos acusaram de serem estereotipados e injustos. Apesar disso, o filme foi muito assistido por lá e os personagens de Dev Patel e Irfhan Khan, o jovem Jammal e o policial que o investiga, caíram no gosto do público. Depois das filmagens a produção do filme precisou se desculpar porque uma das crianças do filme, Rubina Ali, declarou que os produtores prometerem aos pais dela uma casa que não teria sido entregue. Após a temporada vitoriosa, todas as crianças envolvidas no filme ganharam bolsas de estudo e um fundo para manutenção de suas famílias por 15 anos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - Chup Chup Ke (Silenciosamente)**

Goku, que mais cedo em sua vida sonhara que era um ator de Bollywood famoso, que a vida inteira pensara em sucesso como algo que tornava a pessoa o centro de todas as atenções, na verdade, não estava nem um pouco preparado para se tornar famoso. E a fama aconteceu mais rápido do que ele imaginara.

A primeira vez que se animou a sair com outros aspirantes a lutador, numa noite de sábado, assustou-se com o assédio das pessoas, mesmo que eles estivessem numa exclusiva e bem frequentada boate de Nova Déli. As mulheres queriam passar a mão em seu peitoral, os homens o olhavam enciumado e ele não entendia porque não faziam o mesmo com o seu amigo Kuririn.

\- Você também está no _show_! – ele disse, desesperado, quando entraram no espaço reservado, numa espécie de mezanino da boate.

\- Ei, elas também me assediam!

\- Nenhuma tentou rasgar a sua roupa.

\- Acostume-se – disse Chapa, que estava com os dois, assim como Botamo, o mais engraçado dos peso-pesados, Kyabe e Lápis – você e Lápis atualmente tem o maior fã clube entre as mulheres, não olha a internet?

\- Não entendi. O que tem na internet?

\- Falam tudo sobre a gente, mas as mulheres estão absolutamente loucas por vocês dois. Não que eu seja desprezado – ele deu um sorriso cafajeste – mas elas comentam muito mais sobre vocês dois. São os caras mais bonitos, tem fanpages com milhões de curtidas no Facebook, seu tonto, nunca percebeu isso? Elas piram nos olhos claros do Lápis.

\- Falando nisso, cadê o Lápis? – perguntou Goku. Botamo abriu a porta do reservado e viu Lápis se desvencilhando de duas fãs, e logo o puxou para dentro.

\- Vocês me deixaram parra trás! – disse o rapaz, que falava hindi com um sotaque francês hilário.

\- Então a gente vai ficar a noite toda preso aqui? – perguntou Goku – ele olhava a pista lá embaixo, havia tempo que não dançava.

\- Bom, a gente pode tomar umas para pegar coragem – disse Chapa – vou pedir um daqueles drinks coloridos...

\- Não devemos beber demais – disse Kuririn, sensato – não fica bem.

\- É só um brinde! – Disse o grande e meio gordo Botamo.

\- Eu não bebo! – disse Kyabe.

\- Parece criança – disse Chapa. – ok, o que querem?

Eles beberam e Goku experimentou um estranho e doce drink azul apenas porque o nome era Shanti, gostou e pediu outros. Logo estava um pouco tonto.

\- Quero dançar! – ele disse, de repente, cheio de coragem alcóolica.

\- Sério isso? – perguntou Kuririn – É meio ridículo um lutador dançando.

\- Eu não acho – disse Kyabe, que também tinha sido vencido e acabara experimentando um drink.

\- E tem que filmar! – gritou Chapa, alegremente, sacando a câmera portátil que eles eram obrigados a carregar. Ele já filmara o brinde deles, a entrada na boate, com direito ao assédio a Goku e Lápis e disse, completando – vamos então ver... quem quer dançar e quem quer filmar?

\- Eu só danço – riu bobamente Goku – minhas filmagens ficam... péssimas.

\- Burro, não sabe mexer no equipamento! – zombou Botamo.

\- Ei! Eu garanto que sei mexer no meu equipamento muito bem! – disse Goku, e os outros riram muito. Chapa já estava filmando tudo e disse:

\- Isso vai ficar engraçado.

Menos de um minuto depois, estavam todos na pista de dança, menos Kuririn, que sacara ele mesmo a câmera dele e filmava de cima a performance dos colegas na pista. Goku realmente gostou quando começou a tocar a música Aaj Ki Raat (Esta noite):

_Essa noite, há uma atmosfera_

_Um copo de vinho, uma intoxicação_

_Meu corpo e alma derreteram_

_As cores estão espalhadas por toda parte_

_Mas ainda há inquietação_

_Por que meu coração bate mais rápido_

_Por que meu coração me diz que_

_Os loucos ainda não sabem_

_O que vai acontecer hoje à noite_

_Quem vai ganhar?_

_Quem vai perder?_

_Quem sabe o que vai acontecer daqui a pouco?_

Não apenas os colegas, mas todo mundo na boate surpreendeu-se quando ele começou a se mover no ritmo da música e executando a coreografia perfeitamente. Ele sequer se deu conta de quando os colegas, intimidados, se afastaram e ele foi ladeado por duas garotas, que começaram a dançar, eventualmente tirando uma casquinha e esfregando-se nele, que riu. A música continuou:

_Quem sempre foi meu novamente se tornará meu_

_A decisão será tomada sobre quem ama quem_

_A decisão é que eu vencerei_

_Os loucos ainda não sabem_

_O que vai acontecer hoje à noite_

_Quem vai ganhar?_

_Quem vai perder?_

_O que vai acontecer hoje à noite?_

Era a primeira vez, desde que ele desistira de dançar, que dançava em público, mas não se deu conta de quanto as pessoas estavam admiradas com sua aptidão para a coisa. Uma garota de repente se insinuou para ele e ele viu, estranhando, que era a mesma que o abordara na piscina. Caulifla. Ela era bonita. Ele sorriu para ela. Chapa deu um close nos dois. Ele a pegou pela cintura e os dois dançaram o resto da música juntos.

_Venha, deixe-me dizer isso secretamente_

_A noite mudará de cor em um momento_

_Então eu vou levá-lo comigo secretamente_

_Onde você vai, olha eu estou aqui_

_Os loucos ainda não sabem_

_O que vai acontecer hoje à noite_

_Quem vai ganhar?_

_Quem vai perder?_

_O que vai acontecer hoje à noite?_

Quando acabou a música, Caulifla tentou agarrar Goku, que se desvencilhou e disse:

\- Ai, não gruda! Não gosto de dançar assim colado!

A garota ficou furiosa e saiu pisando nas tamancas da pista de dança. Goku dançou mais algumas músicas, mas, logo, sentiu-se incomodado com o tanto que as mulheres o abordavam, tentando agarrá-lo, e disse aos demais que iria voltar para casa, queria apenas dormir.

Quando entrou na SUV preta, que esperava do lado de fora, Caulifla o seguiu. O motorista acionou a câmera da cabine sem que eles percebessem, como era ordenado a fazer sempre que levava mais de um dos aspirantes em treinamento. Ela o abordou:

\- Por que vai embora agora? Tá legal lá dentro!

\- Por que você vai embora agora, se quer ficar?

\- Eu vi você vindo embora e resolvi te seguir. Tem problema?

\- Não – ele deu de ombros – tudo bem.

\- Ainda apaixonado pela atriz? Ela vai casar com outro.

Ele ia dizer que tinha lido que era só um compromisso, mas decidiu não dar satisfação para ela, disse apenas:

\- Não sou apaixonado por ninguém, só penso em lutar. Depois pode ser, mas agora tenho um objetivo. Ficar entre os seis... não penso em mais nada, só na luta decisiva. Nem era para ter vindo aqui, mas os caras insistiram...

\- Pois é, falta só um mês, né?

\- Sim. Você não tem essa preocupação, não precisa, tá no time, ganhando ou não.

\- Eu sei, mas quero ser a primeira do ranking. A melhor das melhores.

\- Todos querem.

\- Eu quero mais que qualquer uma. E aí, vou ficar com o cara mais forte de todos.

\- Se ele te quiser, né? Você nem sabe ainda quem é o cara mais forte!

\- Mas eu já sei o cara que eu quero.

Ela riu, maliciosa, mas Goku não captou exatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

* * *

Antes mesmo das cenas de dança apaerecerem no _reality_ _show_, elas haviam viralizado, porque muita gente havia filmado Goku dançando na boate. A internet tinha umas 20 versões diferentes da dança de Son Goku e Caulifla, e as pessoas começaram imediatamente a "shipar" o casal. Ribrianne ligou várias vezes querendo falar com Goku, que deu graças aos deuses porque isso era proibido por contrato. Mas uma pessoa não gostou nadinha daquela história.

Chichi viu cada um dos vídeos de Goku dançando com a aspirante a lutadora nos intervalos da gravação do seu segundo filme naquele ano, "Nakalee deting" (Namoro de mentira) uma comédia romântica que ela escolhera o roteiro e ajudara a produzir junto com Shallot. Mas ver os vídeos arruinou o seu humor de tal forma que chegou a prejudicar a sua atuação.

\- O que deu em você, peçonhenta? – Vegeta perguntou, quando ela errou o texto pela vigésima vez numa cena romântica.

\- Não é da sua conta. Não me irrite.

\- Tem alguma coisa bem errada com você esses dias. E isso está prejudicando o filme, se você não notou.

\- Eu estou bem, Vegeta! – ela disse, entredentes.

\- Quando não me chama por um apelido ridículo é porque não está bem mesmo...

Ela parou e olhou para o rapaz. Pela primeira vez reconhecia que havia uma preocupação legítima nele. Ela o encarou e disse:

\- Desculpe. Vou tentar me concentrar.

Quando acabaram as filmagens naquele dia e Shallot ligou dizendo que deveria viajar para Dubai e ficar um mês e meio fora cuidando dos negócios da sua família e de investimentos no principado árabe, como fazia todos os anos, ela finalmente pareceu menos tensa. Aquilo não escapou do olhar atento de Vegeta, que disse, enquanto ambos esperavam seus seguranças e carros:

\- Por que ainda está com Shallot se não gosta dele?

\- Hã? – ela disse, olhando para Vegeta com espanto. – Quem te disse que...

\- Eu nunca vi uma mulher ficar mais feliz longe do namorado do que perto. Você não o ama.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, eu não me meto nos seus namoros. Você devia parar de me perturbar.

\- Não posso. Eu preciso sempre da sua ajuda, e vou precisar outra vez...

\- Do que está falando?

\- Da gente passar a produzir nossos filmes. Eu e você. Como sócios. Assim que esse contrato ridículo com meu pai acabar. Não precisamos nem atuar juntos, eu sei que não aguenta mais me aturar nos filmes...

\- Faltam dois anos para o contrato acabar, ainda.

\- Sim, e ele vai ficar supremamente _puto_ se a gente não renovar com ele. Já imaginou?

Chichi riu pela primeira vez naquele dia. Ele prosseguiu:

\- Eu pensei em chamar o Shallot. Mas ele certamente vai contar tudo para o velho.

\- Eu venho me capitalizando para ter a minha própria produtora... eu e Shallot era o plano inicial, mas...

\- Mas você está percebendo que seu compromisso não vai virar casamento... por que não termina?

\- Bem... você sabe que eu investi nos últimos filmes, eu tinha meu fundo pessoal, mas Shallot me convenceu há um ano mais ou menos que ganharíamos mais se juntássemos nossos fundos... e eu fiz essa burrada. Agora preciso de um fundo de caixa para pagar a parte dele se quiser terminar os dois compromissos... ou ele pode executar as dívidas e acabar com todo meu capital pessoal. Isso me deixaria presa a seu pai por mais alguns anos, creio...

\- Agora entendi porque ainda está com ele.

\- Vegeta... se você gostasse de alguém... alguém muito improvável. Alguém que você na verdade só viu duas vezes na vida. Você apostaria que isso poderia dar certo?

Ele ficou olhando para ela intrigado e de repente disse:

\- O entregador de doces.

Não era uma pergunta, uma questão. Ele afirmou, simplesmente e os olhos de Chichi arregalaram-se, e foi a resposta perfeita. Ela queria perguntar como ele sabia, como ele tinha percebido, mas ele fez um gesto apaziguador e disse:

\- Desculpe! Eu não sou paranormal nem adivinho... mas eu conheço a irmã dele. Ela me disse que você deu uma foto e dançou com ele há uns anos... e ele agora está na SFL, não está? Eu percebi como você segue esse _reality_. Certamente não é por causa das lutas...

\- Ok – ela disse, cruzando os braços – o que mais você sabe da minha vida?

Ele deu um suspiro e disse:

\- Escute, temos mais três filmes por contrato, não temos?

\- Sim, temos.

\- Eu usei meu fundo pessoal que meu pai finalmente liberou para mim para comprar os direitos da marca SFL para o cinema. Eu e Tarble estamos escrevendo dois roteiros de filmes sobre luta, um sobre um lutador e outro sobre uma lutadora, e eu mostrei para o Sanjay Dutt quando negociamos o patrocínio e ele ficou maluco com as sinopses... Mesmo antes do contrato acabar, nós podemos produzir juntos essas duas ideias e fazer muito dinheiro. Já sondei, o velho não vai se opor a entrar com a gente e produzir esses dois filmes, mas a gente vai controlar tudo, vamos provar para ele que somos adultos. Aí depois a gente não renova nada com eles e cria nossa própria produtora. Você se livra do Shallot e eu do meu pai.

\- Você está dizendo que eu e você podemos ser sócios numa produtora, sem meu pai, sem Shallot, sem aquela coisa horrível de ficar se rebaixando para investidores de Dubai?

\- Podemos agir silenciosamente e começar a capitalizar um fundo para isso. Quanto a investidores de Dubai, eu também tenho muitos contatos. E eu jamais te usaria como vitrine, eu já sou famoso suficiente. Podia fazer isso com Tarble, ou mesmo como o Shallot. Mas acho que a pessoa mais paciente e capaz de tomar decisões sobre roteiros ainda é você. Quero que leia o que Tarble está escrevendo!

\- Eu...

\- Apenas pense, Chichi... e tome isso aqui.

Ele entregou a ela um envelope, que ela olhou intrigada.

\- Meu convite de formatura – ele disse, já se aproximando do SUV que Tenshin dirigia para leva-lo para a faculdade. – Mas não sou doido como você de tentar um mestrado.

Ele, quando entrou no carro baixou o vidro e disse, pela última vez:

\- Lembre-se: silenciosamente! – fez um gesto indicando que ela ficasse calada e fechou o vidro do carro, ordenando a Tenshin que fosse logo embora.

Chichi riu. Até que Vegeta podia ser divertido, às vezes.

* * *

Vegeta ia um pouco chateado para a faculdade. Eram suas últimas aulas, a única disciplina que ele ainda estava cursando depois de entregar seu projeto final e sua monografia. Ele sabia que as desculpas para encontrar Bulma estavam acabando. Depois das provas daquela disciplina, na semana seguinte, ele defenderia seu projeto final, pegaria os resultados e em um mês, estaria formado em Design Gráfico. E nunca mais veria a moça de cabelos azuis, que ainda tinha um semestre pelo menos pela frente e talvez seguisse carreira acadêmica.

Ela não dava uma brecha para que ele pudesse saber se tinha chance. E ele não ia ficar andando atrás de mulher nenhuma, era orgulhoso demais para isso.

O que ele não imaginava era que a viralização dos vídeos do irmão dela dançando fosse dar a ele uma ideia ótima. Ele chegou atrasado, como sempre, para a aula de gestão comercial de projetos, uma matéria do sexto período que ele acabara deixando para trás, e o professor fez uma piadinha rotineira sobre como era terrível ter celebridades estudando ali.

Depois da aula, ele foi procurar Bulma no laboratório de informática, onde ela passava a maior parte do tempo. Ela estava lá, mas não estava sozinha. Havia um grupo ruidoso de meninas cercando-a, e ele riu. Era parte do novo status dela de irmã de um lutador famoso. As meninas e ela estavam vendo um vídeo no celular de uma delas e nem deram pela chegada de Vegeta, que disse:

\- Oi Bulma! – ele disse, e ela de repente olhou para ele parecendo em pânico, um instante antes das amigas dela olharem na direção dele e correrem todas para ele, falando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vegeta, você tem que ver isso! – disse Malinka, uma magricela de óculos.

\- A Bulma nunca contou isso pra gente! Ela deve ter escondido de você também – disse outra, que ele nunca lembrava o nome.

\- Você sabia que ela dança assim? Podia leva-la para um filme! – Disse Pooja, uma gordinha intrometida.

\- Chega, garotas! – gritou Bulma – parem com isso, deixem o Vegeta em paz.

\- Mas ele precisa ver! – disse Malinka – Vegeta, um vídeo dela dançando com o irmão viralizou! Você precisa ver!

\- Ele não vai ver NADA! – gritou Bulma, tirando o petrificado Vegeta do meio das garotas e arrastando pelo corredor – essas loucas. Agora vão me encher o saco para o resto da vida...

Ele parou de se deixar arrastar quando saíram da sala e perguntou:

\- Posso saber do que se trata tudo isso?

\- Não é nada. Deixa isso pra lá.

\- Que história é essa de vídeo viral?

\- Não é da sua conta. Uma bobagem que algum idiota botou na internet. Um vídeo de quando eu tinha 16 anos! Morri de vergonha.

\- Vergonha por quê?

\- Não é da sua conta. É passado, ficou para trás.

\- Se está na internet eu vou ver de qualquer forma...

Ela o encarou, reconhecendo a derrota e disse:

\- Por favor não ria! – ela pegou seu celular e colocou no YouTube, num vídeo visivelmente antigo, pela resolução, que mostrava ela e o irmão adolescentes dançando uma música do filme "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai". Para ele era meio óbvio que tinha sido num festival ou algo assim pela pobreza e precariedade do palco, mas logo ele passou a prestar atenção nela.

Para sua surpresa, Bulma dançava bem, muito bem, aliás. Ela não faria feio num filme – ele pensou – num coro ou até mesmo como solista. Olhou para ela, que tinha os olhos baixos e o rosto vermelho e perguntou:

\- Por que está com vergonha?

\- Ora... porque é ridículo, hoje eu percebo isso.

\- Não achei nada ridículo. Você dança muito bem. Conheço você há três anos e nunca me disse isso, ora essa.

\- Nunca contei porquê... porque você ia achar que eu queria te usar para me tornar atriz. Já era abuso demais eu ficar pegando carona no teu carrão.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Você vai fazer um teste. Vou arrumar para você.

\- O quê?

\- Um teste. Para um papel pequeno, não se empolgue! Você sabe atuar?

\- Bom... eu atuava de brincadeira, às vezes, fiz cenas com meu irmão em alguns festivais, mas... isso é certo?

\- Por que não seria? Mas olha, não garanto nada, é um TESTE, ok?

Bulma ficou paralisada. Nunca imaginara que, depois de tanto tempo, apareceria uma oportunidade daquelas. Vegeta, quando entraram no carro, disse apenas:

\- Eu te ligo e venho te buscar com o Tenshin no dia que você for fazer o teste. Conhece os estúdios Sadala?

\- Não! Mas estou louca para conhecer!

\- E vai!

\- Ah, Vegeta... você é o melhor amigo do mundo!

Ela o abraçou e ele pensou: "Amigo. Hunf." Mas logo sorriu, afinal, aquilo podia deixar Bulma um pouco mais próxima a ele. Queria ter sabido do talento dela há mais tempo.

Demorou 15 dias para conseguir convencer seu pai a arrumar um teste para Bulma nos estúdios Sadala. Na pressa, ele não se deu conta que era para um pequeno papel no filme "Badaboom 4", o de uma moça que atendia o herói Badass Raj numa cafeteria e depois participava de uma dança bem animada com o personagem, interpretado por Yamcha Kapoor.

Bulma quase estragou tudo ficando catatônica diante de Yamcha, que sorriu e foi gentil com ela, acendendo um alerta instantâneo na mente de Vegeta. Justamente dela ele iria se aproximar? Yamcha costumava até ter uma fama de distante e difícil, e poucas mulheres haviam sido vistas com ele, em momentos esporádicos da sua carreira e seu único namoro sério havia sido com Suno Arora.

Depois de relaxar um pouco, Bulma acabou indo tão bem no teste que foi aprovada imediatamente. Como ela não tinha agente ainda, Vegeta sugeriu que ela fosse apresentada a Oolong, mas Pual, agente de Yamcha, se ofereceu para redigir um contrato e perguntou se ela não estava a fim de fazer fotos para uma revista. De repente Vegeta se tocou que ela era irmã do lutador que estava fazendo um enorme sucesso no reality da SFL, e percebeu finalmente que ela não era interessante apenas porque era talentosa, mas porque estava ligada a um "assunto quente". Logo, ela desaparecia na direção do escritório de Pual no estúdio e sobrava para ele apenas a sensação de que havia feito algo do qual mais tarde ele provavelmente se arrependeria.

Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

* * *

Bulma ligou para o irmão contando todas as novidades e Goku achou uma graça infinita na empolgação da irmã com seu pequeno papel no filme, sua aparição numa revista de moda e outras pequenas coisas que haviam acontecido a partir daquele vídeo viral idiota dos dois dançando no Ganesha Charturi.

Mas ele já estava concentrado nos momentos decisivos da definição do time Mumbai/Déli. A definição aconteceria num combate entre ele e outro do time, sorteado na mesma hora da luta, que seria transmitida ao vivo. As lutas dos times Orissa/Telangana, Tamil/Chennai e Bengali/Kolkatta já haviam acontecido nas semanas anteriores, agora era a vez do time que havia se tornado o mais popular do país: Mumbai/Déli. Seria um evento com seis lutas numa única noite, com ingressos vendidos a preço de ouro num estádio esportivo de Nova Déli.

O evento não seria em Mumbai porque a cidade tinha sido escolhida para sediar o evento nacional, que aconteceria em seis meses. Depois da definição de todos os times, os eventos nacionais de desafio seriam mensais, e havia milhares de jovens agora interessados em tentar um lugar na SFL, que começaria a crescer conforme sinalizava o interesse naqueles eventos de luta.

Goku estava concentrado para a luta. Não queria perder de jeito algum. Gostava de todos os colegas de time, embora não fosse muito próximo a Tagoma, mas não tinha dúvida nenhuma que lutaria com todas as forças contra qualquer um que fosse escolhido para lutar com ele. E quando entrou na limusine com os outros três, a caminho do evento, disse apenas:

\- Caras... só queria dizer que esses seis meses foram muito legais.

\- Pois é – sorriu Tagoma – mas isso não vai me impedir de amassar a tua cara, Son Goku.

\- E nem eu a sua.

O estádio, a multidão... era a maior emoção da vida de todos eles. Mr Satan anunciou o início dos combates da noite, e logo as garotas foram lutar, mesmo que as lutas delas fossem sem eliminação. Kale e Caulifla foram as vencedoras, alcançando o lugar de líderes de time, e quando passou por ele, voltando ao vestiário, Caulifla disse:

\- Vai lá e ganha, Son Goku.

Ele sentiu algo estranho com aquilo. A garota vinha flertando com ele há tempos. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu que podia se envolver com ela, afinal, Chichi estava a centenas de quilômetros e não demonstrara interesse nenhum por ele.

Ele mal viu as lutas anteriores. Os organizadores ordenaram as lutas de forma mista, e a dele seria a penúltima. A última seria entre Broly e Magueta, porque era tradicional que o último combate fosse entre os pesos pesados. Mas antes, ele teria de confrontar seu amigo Chapa. Lápis havia vencido Tagoma com uma certa facilidade, e Kuririn e Kyabe haviam vencido Gamisara e Rikun. Goku observava a luta de Nam e Botamo, torcendo secretamente pelo parrudo Botamo, ainda que percebendo que sua técnica era inferior, mas sua vontade era de aço.

Finalmente, Botamo foi recompensado quando conseguiu, com um movimento bem calculado, executar a finalização perfeita que eliminou Nam. Goku respirou fundo. A próxima luta era a dele.

Os flashes, o octógono, tudo se misturou numa grande massa colorida e ele fechou os olhos e procurou lá dentro dele o que ele precisava para vencer aquela luta... ele respirou, inspirou, e, silenciosamente, abriu os olhos para encarar Chapa, que agora era um grande amigo, mas que ele precisaria derrotar.

Ele viu nos olhos de Chapa o medo. Ambos se lembravam da sua primeira luta, no circuito de rua de Vadala, quase sete anos antes. Son Goku avançou, Chapa tentou agarrá-lo para o derrubar, mas ele desviou-se e golpeou o outro na linha de cintura. Os dois ficaram tentando um atingir o outro a ponto de finalizar, mas ambos tinham agilidade.

Mas Goku era mais forte e sabia disso, então, num movimento preciso que parecia vir de alguma forma de instinto superior, ele agarrou Chapa e levou ao chão, mantendo-o irremediavelmente imobilizado até que Chapa desistiu e bateu repetidamente no braço dele, quando o Juiz o declarou vencedor.

\- Sinto muito, Chapa – ele disse, ao abraçar o amigo.

\- Eu que dei azar – murmurou Chapa – nenhum de nós três ganharia de você – ele sorriu, sem jeito e Goku foi arrastado para fora do octógono para ser declarado líder dos meio-médios do time Mumbai/Deli, por sua pontuação maior que a de Lápis.

De repente, quando ele tinha os braços erguidos, sentiu alguém agarrando seu pescoço e viu Caulifla pendurada nele, e ela disse no seu ouvido:

\- Essa noite eles vão desligar todas as câmeras, sabia?

\- O que tem isso?

Ela apenas riu.

Em Mumbai, Chichi só não desligou a televisão irritada assim que viu Goku saindo com a lutadora pendurada a tiracolo porque estava assistindo o evento junto com Shallot. Não que tivesse direito a sentir ciúmes... mas certamente sentia.

Mais tarde, depois da vitória de Broly, todos os vitoriosos voltaram ao complexo e foi anunciado que, a partir daquela noite cada um tinha seu próprio quarto. A segunda parte da temporada começaria a ser transmitida na semana seguinte e a expectativa era de uma audiência ainda maior, portanto, os contratos sofreriam alterações e eles receberiam mais dinheiro.

Goku viu que suas coisas haviam sido transferidas para uma outra suíte, e deitou-se satisfeito na cama espaçosa, olhando para o teto e recordando os gritos da multidão celebrando a sua vitória. De repente, alguém bateu à porta. Ele levantou-se e viu Caulifla parada do lado de fora.

\- O que você quer?

Ela deu um passo adiante e o agarrou pelo pescoço, beijando-o com vontade. Entendendo de repente porque ela falara das câmeras desligadas, ele fechou a porta.

Enquanto isso, em Mumbai, Chichi tentava desesperadamente esquecer que um dia tinha fantasiado com um romance com Son Goku, enquanto era beijada mais uma vez por Shallot.

* * *

**Notas**:

1\. É preciso compreender a importância de um conteúdo viralizado nacionalmente na Índia. Um país com 1bilhão e 300 mil pessoas, 18 idiomas oficiais e muitos subdialetos, mas com ídolos nacionais na música, no esporte e no cinema, a Índia tem algumas das celebridades mais valiosas do mundo que, no entanto, não são conhecidas fora do seu país de origem. Tornar-se celebridade nacional na Índia não é fácil, mas quando isso acontece, a rentabilidade é instantânea, mas isso é algo que Goku só vai realmente perceber no próximo capítulo, que começa com ele tendo que lidar com esses ganhos financeiros repentinos. Quem irá socorrê-lo?

2\. Chichi está, por hora, presa a Shallot por força de acordos financeiros... se o próximo filme for bem, ela pode terminar o namoro. E se não for? O que será que irá acontecer?

3\. Vegeta finalmente fez algo para trazer Bulma para seu meio, mas sem querer a jogou nos braços de Yamcha. Pior: ela é apaixonada desde a adolescência pelo rival. Prevejo Vegebuls fazendo bonequinho de vodu para mim...

4\. Não que eu tenha agradado as GoChis, juntando o Goku justamente com a Caulifla... será que esse romance (se é que podemos chamar de romance) vai durar?

5\. Chup Chup Ke é o filme de Bollywood mais engraçado que eu já assisti. É a história de Jeetu, vivido por Shahid Kapoor, um vigarista que forja a própria morte mas é encontrado por pescadores e finge ser surdo-mudo. Mas, por uma série de circunstâncias, ele se envolve com Shruti, uma moça que é muda, mas não surda e acontecem mil confusões até o final feliz dos dois.

6\. Aaj Ki Raat é uma música do filme Don (2005) que também toca em um momento muito importante do filme Slumdog Millionaire, de 2008.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Deewaar (O muro)**

As semanas seguintes passaram como um turbilhão para Goku. Dos lutadores remanescentes ele era o mais popular, o mais querido e o mais desejado para comerciais e campanhas publicitárias. Ele permaneceu em Déli, mas recebeu dezenas de propostas de contratos de patrocínio, com tantas cláusulas e letras miúdas que ele não conseguia simplesmente tomar nenhuma decisão. Então teve uma ideia.

– _Bhaeee_! – ele disse desesperado quando ligou para o irmão pelo celular. Não sabia onde ele estaria, mas precisava dele para ajudar nas decisões que deveria tomar. – Eu preciso que você venha IMEDIATAMENTE para Déli. Estão me oferecendo um monte de contratos, para que eu ganhe um monte de dinheiro, mas eu não tenho certeza se os negócios são realmente bons!

– Pela coroa de Krishna! Duas semanas atrás foi a Bulma com a história do papel no filme, agora, você com esse negócio de patrocínio de lutador? Não assine nada sem mim. Eu estou em Jaipur, você deu sorte. Ia pegar outra carga, mas para chegar mais rápido, assim que eu descarregar eu pego o caminhão e vou para Déli. Chego aí em umas cinco ou seis horas, _bhaee_!

Demorou menos de 5 horas, no entanto. Antes do fim daquela tarde, um caminhão enorme parava na porta da mansão e um rapaz alto, forte e cabeludo descia, martelando a campainha como um desesperado. Ele, assim como Bulma e a mãe, não via Kakarotto há três semanas, quando ele fora para a última visita a Mumbai antes da luta. Não haviam ido para a sua luta decisiva porque o patrocínio da SFL não garantira a presença de parentes de fora. Assim, quando o irmão abriu o portão da enorme propriedade, Raditz o abraçou como se ele ainda fosse o garotinho que seguia o irmão por todo lado.

– Kakarotto, seu moleque! Eu te vi derrubando aquele sujeito de bigode preto, você foi incrível!

– Você viu? Você realmente viu a minha luta, _bhaee_? Mas me chame de Goku, poxa... é meu nome agora!

– Para mim vai ser sempre o pequeno Kakarotto... Claro que vi sua luta, e disse para todo mundo no bar em Nagpur que você era meu irmão. Me fizeram pagar uma rodada por sua conta, mas valeu a pena, _bhaee_. Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha me mandado tomar conta de minha vida quando eu quis que você largasse esse negócio de luta, viu? Eu estava realmente errado!

– Eu tenho certeza de que ainda vou vencer muitas lutas, mas, por enquanto, eu preciso que você me ajude: me disseram que meus ganhos podem chegar a mais de 1 _crore_ ($10.000.000,00Rp ou R$ 686.000,00) por mês. É mais dinheiro que eu consigo imaginar, _bhaee_!

– Você... tem certeza disso?

– Não. Por isso te chamei aqui. Querem me empurrar um monte de agentes e eu não sei se confio em ninguém... e eu quero negociar melhores contratos, e não quero anunciar nada que eu não acredite... é muita coisa para a minha cabeça.

– Ok, ok! – disse o irmão. – Vamos ver esses contratos. Tem treino hoje ou coisa parecida?

– Não, temos essa semana de descanso antes do intensivo para as lutas... devo viajar para Telagana em um mês, o time Mumbai/Déli desafiou o time Orissa/Telangana para o primeiro evento. Eu vou lutar, e outros do meu time. E agora são eventos profissionais, a SFL começou a ranquear a gente dentro da liga e as coisas estão acelerando. Meus contratos vão sempre até a luta seguinte, sabe? E se eu perder eu renegocio ou perco... e eu estou um pouco... tenso.

– Entendo. Vamos ver esses contratos. Essa vai ser a minha parte, ok? A sua vai ser treinar e ganhar... até ter tanto dinheiro que possa se dar o luxo de perder.

– Mas eu não quero perder, nunca!

– Ok. Isso a gente vê depois.

O que era para ser uma estadia de algumas horas acabou com Raditz passando cinco dias em Déli e negociando com cada potencial patrocinador em nome do irmão. Os empresários se achavam espertos, mas não chegavam aos pés dos transportadores de carga que Raditz enfrentara ao longo dos quase oito anos que passara como caminhoneiro. Logo, todos os lutadores da casa, menos Broly, estavam pedindo ajuda ao rapaz que começou a considerar a ideia de se tornar um agente profissional.

A SFL não reclamou nadinha, afinal, a exigência da liga era apenas que ele não anunciasse nenhum dos suplementos proibidos por doping, não anunciasse cigarros ou bebidas e que desse 15% de cada contrato para a liga. Quanto maiores os contratos que o irmão conseguisse, maiores seriam os lucros da liga. Havia ainda os contratos de participação dos patrocinadores da própria liga, materiais e roupas esportivas, uma marca de carros e uma marca de sabonetes. Todos queriam lutadores populares nos seus comerciais, e Raditz conseguiu os melhores cachês para Goku por causa da popularidade dele, cada vez mais alta.

Quando soube que Goku começara um relacionamento com Caulifla e que eles haviam viralizado como casal perfeito nas redes sociais, Raditz teve uma ideia que pareceu excelente na hora... mas que depois Goku perceberia que era péssima.

Goku e Caulifla negociaram mais de seis contratos de publicidade juntos. Enquanto estivessem lutando e vencendo, era óbvio que venderiam qualquer coisa. E no princípio, enquanto tudo parecia tranquilo entre os dois, fazer fotos sorrindo e em clima de romance não foi muito difícil. Goku sabia que não estava apaixonado por Caulifla, e, pela forma como ela falava com ele, achava que ela também não estava apaixonada e que os dois estavam apenas se divertindo.

Mas ela não era exatamente uma pessoa fácil de se lidar. Ela não gostava da ideia de dormir separada dele, mas a segunda parte da primeira temporada do reality começou a ser gravada com eles morando exatamente onde moravam antes. Logo a temporada do reality acabaria, depois, se permanecessem competitivos, poderiam voltar para seus lares e manterem sua rotina como profissionais, afinal, a SFL precisava diversificar o elenco e começaria a procurar novos lutadores.

Só que Caulifla era canadense de nascimento e, mesmo ainda faltando seis meses para a decisão da liga da SFL, começou a pressionar Goku para que eles morassem juntos em Mumbai quando se tornassem profissionais, o que, obviamente, Goku não queria. Pelo menos ela não o pressionava a casar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, chegara a temporada de monções e Chichi se preocupava com a finalização para o lançamento de Saraswatee, que conseguira a cobiçada data do Diwali (feriado hindu), no início de Novembro, e que, pelo que ela podia perceber pelo que já vira finalizado, seria um sucesso. Mas o filme que ela fizera depois, a comédia romântica bobinha que tivera o nome original "Nakalee deting" (Namoro de mentira) trocado repentinamente pelo bizarro nome em inglês "Crazy for love" e seria lançada bem antes, logo após o Eid Mubarak (feriado muçulmano de 3 dias julho), e aquilo a preocupava.

O filme tinha sofrido inúmeras alterações desde a filmagem, a maioria capitaneada por Shallot. Ele havia trocado a diretora original, que seria Farah Khan, por outro diretor que era conhecido de sua família como um favor, e o homem mexera no roteiro original e modificara muito a história na edição, o que tornava o filme completamente diferente do roteiro original que Chichi achara tão divertido e interessante.

Chichi tinha consciência de quão sofrível havia sido a sua atuação por causa da inexperiência do diretor e estava preocupada porque justamente aquele era o filme que ela e Shallot estavam produzindo juntos. Se ela e ele contraíssem dívidas por conta do desempenho, ela sabia que demoraria pelo menos dois anos para se recapitalizar e conseguir alguma independência. E o que ela mais temia, aconteceu: "Crazy for love" foi o primeiro fracasso da sua parceria com Vegeta.

O lançamento no meio da temporada de monções não ajudava, o enredo não ajudava, as críticas foram terríveis, a resposta do público foi péssima... e, é claro, que Ribrianne mandou as fofocas de sempre, dizendo que ela e Vegeta já não se entendiam tão bem...

– "Visivelmente, Vegeta sofre bastante com o fato de sua parceira de cena não dar a ele a mesma atenção de antes, agora que se encontra firmemente comprometida com o produtor Shallot Khan..." – leu Vegeta para ela, logo depois do lançamento, quando eles estavam apenas os dois, reunidos para tentar selecionar os primeiros scripts para as produções que fariam a seguir. Por que será que essa bola de maldade não para de dizer que eu sou apaixonado por você?

– Bah... você deveria arrumar uma namorada bem bonita para que ela parasse de falar besteiras – disse Chichi, sem tirar os olhos do roteiro que lia – mas essa é a menor das minhas preocupações no momento. Perdemos 40 crore com aquele filme idiota... onde eu estava com a cabeça em escolher aquele roteiro?

– Pareceu bom quando você leu, vai – ele disse – e o que você vai fazer quanto ao prejuízo?

– Bem... Shallot conseguiu um empréstimo para pagar o prejuízo dos distribuidores e o nosso, mas estou comprometida com prestações pelos próximos dois anos... triste.

– Podemos recuperar com um filme que arrebente. Lembra quanto faturamos com "A obrigação do soldado"? É só fazer algo romântico e muito triste que o público volta...

Chichi olhou para ele. Vegeta andava estranho nos últimos tempos e ela o conhecia bem. De repente, perguntou:

– E a sua afilhada de cabelos azuis? Como foi a estreia dela?

– Bem... Badaboom 4 fez sucesso, mas acho que é o último da série. A fórmula está meio desgastada, mas... a cena dela foi um dos pontos altos do filme. Soube que ela assinou para participar do próximo do Yamcha, sabe como é, ser a garota de shortinho que corre com ele... não é exatamente como ser protagonista, ninguém leva filmes _masala_ muito a sério – a voz dele soou amarga – mas eles estão saindo juntos.

– Ela e Yamcha?

– Sim.

– Estranho. Nunca vi Yamcha saindo com garota nenhuma depois do namoro com a Suno, ele sempre foi tão reservado...

– Pois é... – ele não disse, mas pensou "justo a única que ele deveria ignorar, se interessou".

– Você deveria ligar para ela, Vegeta, chame-a para a pré-estreia de Saraswatee, ela vai adorar o convite.

– Para ela ir com o verme? Não, obrigada. E sei porque você está tão animada para isso... ela é irmã daquele carinha lá da SFL, o ex-entregador de doces que só fala em você. Acho que quer vê-lo na nossa estreia...

– Você não sabe de nada... ele agora está com uma lutadora, uma magricela que parece uma lagartixa. Caulifla... até o nome é ridículo.

De repente, Vegeta deu uma gargalhada alta e Chichi olhou para ele com estranhamento. Ele então completou:

– Pense, certamente vamos começar a ganhar muito dinheiro daqui para frente, Chichi... dizem que não se pode ter tudo, ou se tem sucesso, ou se tem amor. Não conheço no momento pessoas mais infelizes no amor do que eu e você.

Ela fechou a cara e voltou a olhar para o roteiro, irritada, mas pensando que, na verdade, ele tinha alguma razão no que dizia.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Bulma vivia um sonho.

Ela havia estourado com sua participação em "Badaboom 4": choveram convites para participações, aparições na TV, comerciais, e, para sua surpresa, uma proposta excelente para ser o par de Yamcha em mais um filme policial protagonizado por ele "Mumbai Master Cop" que estrearia no ano seguinte. Ainda era um papel pequeno e não muito expressivo, não era uma protagonista, a participação era para o terço final do filme apenas e se restringia a algumas cenas em que ela parecia sexy e meio burrinha, como todas as garotas que faziam par com ele em filmes.

Tudo isso veio na mesma época em que ela viu seu irmão Raditz vender o caminhão para alugar um pequeno escritório em Mumbai para representar lutadores e artistas e fazer um belo investimento tirando de vez a mãe deles de Andheri East para uma área melhor, no bairro de classe média-alta de Church Gate, onde eles conseguiram comprar um apartamento bom com todas as economias de família e mais alguns dos primeiros ganhos expressivos de Kakarotto como lutador. Além disso, depois de vender a pequena casa em Andheri, Raditz alugou e reformou um galpão pequeno próximo ao lugar onde moravam agora para se tornar a fábrica de doces da mãe, que passou a atender clientes numa pequena loja num shopping local.

As coisas iam muito bem para a família deles, e para ela, Bulma, melhores ainda. Yamcha começou a leva-la a lugares caros, aparecer com ela em reportagens, e eles se tornaram o "novo casal sensação" da animada cena de fofocas de Bollywood.

Seria perfeito se Yamcha não tivesse dito a ela que era um hindu tradicionalista. Isso significava que eles não teriam grande contato físico até o momento em que se casassem. Claro que ele a beijava todas as noites quando a levava em casa. Mas eram beijos tímidos e protocolares, e Bulma ficava se perguntando o que havia de errado com ela, que antes tinha dúzias de pretendentes e era considerada bonita, e só permanecera virgem porque sua mãe tinha sido feroz na defesa "da sua castidade".

Mas agora, aos 23 anos parecia que seu corpo gritava, mas o namorado não escutava. Era praticamente surdo, pelo jeito.

Mas era o seu sonho, não era? O galã da sua infância... uma hora ele acabaria deixando a tradição para lá, era o que ela esperava.

Quando mudavam-se da velha casa de Andheri para o amplo apartamento, no entanto, algo a perturbou. Ela achou, no fundo de seu velho armário, a caixa onde Gine guardara tudo que havia sido encontrado sobre ela e seus pais biológicos anos antes. Não era muita coisa. O vestido azul de corte ocidental que ela estava usando quando fora encontrada, cheio de babados. Uma caixa com duas ou três fotos da sua família. Uma dela com os pais, em que ela aparentava uns 3 anos e outra dos pais juntos e mais uma, dela sozinha. Havia uma quarta foto. Era uma menina de uns dez anos, e tanto ela quanto seus pais adotivos sempre haviam tomado aquela foto como sendo de sua mãe biológica quando mais jovem.

Mas agora, olhando bem, Bulma já não tinha tanta certeza, porque, apesar da semelhança, havia algo diferente no olhar daquela menina de cabelos louros. E seus cabelos eram lisos, não cacheados como os de sua mãe. "Bobagem!" – ela pensou – "Minha mãe devia usar os cabelos lisos quando era mais jovem". Juntou tudo aquilo e mais um caderno que tinha umas anotações meio sem sentido, mas que ela guardara porque tinha o nome de seu pai biológico na capa, e, jogando tudo dentro de uma caixa maior, sepultou novamente as lembranças quase inexistentes de uma vida passada.

* * *

O desafio ao time Orissa/Telangana começou com uma luta entre Caulifla e uma menina chamada Kakunsa, que Caulifla venceu sem dificuldade. A luta seguinte foi entre Kuririn e um sujeito com jeito de louco chamado Frost, que riu de forma humilhante do jovem careca quando o nocauteou.

Aquilo tinha enfurecido bastante Goku. Como nem todos do time eram selecionados para o combate, coube a Kyabe a luta seguinte, e ele também perdeu, para um camarada chamado Jimizu. Olhando bem para o desafiante telugo, Goku o achou meio grande demais para um leve-ligeiro.

Estav para o time de Telangana quando Botamo subiu na arena contra o enorme Narirama. Quando viu os dois frente a frente, Goku tremeu um pouco. Ele sabia que Botamo era forte, mas ele já tinha visto vídeos do tal Narirama e, um pouco contrariado, lamentou que tivesse sido o amigo e não Broly o selecionado para lutar naquele desafio.

Broly, por sua vez, disse alto, quando acontecia a luta que ele assistia com um ar debochado:

– Vamos perder por causa desse gordo idiota... – ele olhou então para Goku e debochou também – se bem que você não é muito melhor que ele.

Goku olhou para o outro lado, irritado, contendo a vontade de dar um soco direto no rosto do companheiro de equipe. No octógono, Botamo apanhava e só um milagre o salvaria. Goku sabia que se o time Mumbai/Déli fosse derrotado, seria mais difícil para eles terem alguma projeção no cenário nacional, então, ficou tentando pensar em algum Deus, qualquer um, de Shiva a Krishna, que pudesse dar uma forcinha ao colega de equipe.

Nesse momento aconteceu algo que lembrou a Goku as palavras do sujeito que o levara do aeroporto até a casa dos lutadores em Déli: a sorte era importante na decisão de uma luta também. Botamo cambaleou para frente e Narirama precipitou-se para tentar agarrá-lo pela cintura a fim de uma imobilização rápida que levasse à esperada finalização, garantindo antecipadamente a vitória do time Telangana... mas Botamo cambaleou para o outro lado e jogou todo seu peso sobre o oponente, que desequilibrou-se e abriu a guarda, proporcionando ao grande "urso" a oportunidade perfeita para agarrá-lo, derrubá-lo no chão e, usando o peso como vantagem, terminar a luta com uma vitória improvável.

Goku não podia acreditar. Subiria ao octógono com tudo igual e a vitória dependendo exclusivamente dele. O seu oponente se chamava Ginyu, e era um sujeito feio, cabeçudo e visivelmente maior que ele. Goku concentrou-se em não perder.

O sujeito avançou para ele com uma fúria demolidora, mas Goku fechou a guarda e se protegeu, estudando os movimentos do oponente. Nesse momento ele ouviu o locutor gritar:

– É como um muro, senhoras e senhores! Son Goku é como um muro! (Deewaar = o muro)

O estádio torcia contra ele, ele sabia. Mas precisava virar aquele jogo, ele precisava vencer, o time precisava vencer. Goku pensou rápido, enquanto era atingido pelos repetidos golpes de Ginyu: todos sempre esperavam dele, que viera do Wrestling, que atacasse com movimentos típicos desse tipo de luta. Mas ele ficara por 6 meses aprendendo todo tipo de técnica. Era hora de mostrar tudo que aprendera, pôr em prática tudo que agora ele sabia. Então, de repente, saiu da defensiva e atacou, surpreendendo Ginyu com uma sequência de socos e chutes rápidos e precisos, que o atingiram sem que ele tivesse muita chance de defesa.

Com uma expressão de fúria no rosto, Goku avançou pela última vez e deu um soco certeiro que derrubou o oponente, que simplesmente não conseguiu mais levantar. Uma finalização por nocaute sem imobilização, algo muito valorizado no MMA.

O locutor ergueu os braços dele e anunciou que Son Goku dera a vitória ao time Mumbai/Déli.

A multidão, mesmo tendo visto o time de Telangana e Orissa perder, gritava o apelido que o locutor colocara nele: "Deewaar! Deewaar!" (o muro)

Goku olhou para os companheiros e viu que um deles tinha o mesmo ar insatisfeito que ele observara muitos anos antes, num circuito de rua de Vadala: Broly. O peso-pesado, que não participara da vitória naquele desafio, tinha claramente uma expressão de raiva porque Goku tinha sido o herói da vitória do time Mumbai.

Broly era forte, certamente o mais forte do time... mas naquele momento, Goku teve certeza de uma coisa: quando todos fossem 100% profissionais, ele faria de tudo para subir de categoria e, por mais que isso parecesse loucura, desafiaria Broly para uma luta. Por mais improvável que fosse a sua vitória.

Mais tarde, depois de uma breve comemoração, ele foi para o hotel, exausto, porque queria apenas dormir. Não era comum lutadores serem hospedados com namoradas, Telangana era um estado bastante conservador, mas ele e Caulifla tinham um quarto contíguo com uma porta de ligação entre eles. Ela abriu a porta quando ele estava deitado, depois do banho, olhando sem muita vontade os canais de TV.

– Podíamos ficar mais tempo na boate – ela disse.

– Ah, não tava a fim... foi muito tenso... tava mesmo a fim de dormir. – ele disse, mudando de canal. De repente, ele achou um filme estrelado por Chichi e Vegeta e parou de zapear.

Caulifla ficou olhando incrédula e furiosa para o namorado prestando atenção nos diálogos de "A obrigação de um soldado" e disse:

– Eu não acredito que vai ficar vendo isso comigo aqui!

Ele olhou para ela e disse, dando de ombros:

– É só um filme. Pode deitar aqui comigo e ver também.

– Um filme _**dela**_! – ela disse, como se fosse autoexplicativa sua indignação.

– Você pode parar de bobagem? Vem pra cama logo...

– Mas não vou mesmo, Son Goku! Fica aí com a sua estrelinha que eu vou dormir no MEU quarto.

Ela bateu a porta do quarto contíguo e esperou um tempo. Goku não foi atrás dela. Ela abriu devagar a porta e o viu dormindo, a TV ligada ainda, numa cena bem triste do filme. Ela olhou para a tela e pegou o controle remoto da TV, apagando o aparelho antes de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas dizendo:

– Cretina.

Agarrou-se a Goku mas não teve jeito: ele estava apagado demais para atender às suas investidas.

* * *

Nos meses seguintes, a relação dos dois não melhorou muito, embora nas aparições públicas eles parecessem um casal bem feliz. O tempo voou, e, de desafio em desafio, vencendo todas as suas lutas por nocaute, Goku chegou até a final dos pesos-médios da SFL, sem nenhuma grande dificuldade pelo caminho. Com o fim do reality, que teria seu ápice no evento nacional, a grande final entre os melhores de todas as categorias, ele voltou a Mumbai, e, a despeito dos apelos de Caulifla, foi morar com a mãe e os irmãos no duplex deles em Church Gate, fazendo com que a própria Caulifla acabasse alugando um apartamento num bairro vizinho.

No dia da final da liga, ele acordou cedo, e saiu para a sua inevitável corrida pela vizinhança. Estavam no segundo dia do feriado do Diwali, mas ele não se importou muito. Só queria correr e esvaziar um pouco a cabeça, concentrada no seu adversário da noite, Hitto, "The Hit" como era chamado, um sujeito forte e rápido que tinha fama de finalizar lutas cedo demais.

Ele não saberia dizer porque seus pés o levaram direto à praia de Chowpatti. Não era muito bom correr pela orla, os fãs o paravam e perturbavam por fotos. Mas ele sentia, particularmente naquele dia, vontade de ver o mar.

Enquanto isso, Chichi saía de sua casa, havia marcado com Shallot para um café da manhã com a imprensa no Bay View. A véspera tinha sido um dia muito feliz para ela: "Sawarastee" estreara com um estrondoso sucesso de público e crítica, os primeiros números eram de um arrasa-quarteirão. Ela ficou esperando na porta de seu prédio o namorado, que ligara e dissera que estava chegando, olhando para a praia de Chowpatti. As águas eram poluídas e ninguém era aconselhado a nadar ali, mas a vista era linda.

De repente, seu coração acelerou quando ela viu um rapaz correndo, vindo da praia na direção da sua calçada. Ele usava um capuz que o vento de repente baixou revelando os cabelos arrepiados e intensamente pretos. Ela levou a mão aos lábios. Sabia que ele agora estava em Mumbai... sabia que ele tinha uma luta importante aquela noite, Vegeta comentara que tinha ingressos. Mas não imaginara o impacto que sentiria quando o visse, daquele jeito.

E ele a viu também, subitamente, linda num conjunto de saia e _cholli_, com uma _dupatta_ rosa e azul esvoaçando embalada pela brisa matinal da praia. Ele parou e os dois ficaram se encarando de longe, sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer, até que o enorme SUV preto de Shallot parou diante dela e ele baixou o vidro, dizendo:

– Nossa, como você está linda!

Ela sorriu, sem jeito, e deu a volta no carro, entrando depois de dar uma última olhada na direção de Goku, que puxou o capuz sobre os cabelos e voltou a correr, passando ao lado do carro deles de cabeça baixa.

Em silêncio ela ouviu Shallot tagarelar sobre como deveriam se portar com a imprensa até que ele disse:

– E hoje à noite tem aquela luta... eu não sei se é uma coisa que te agrade muito, mas o Vegeta está com uns ingressos e disse que podemos ir... e depois ainda tem uma festa da liga no _Raz_... acho que vai ser interessante, o que você acha?

– Vamos – ela disse, simplesmente, vendo pelo retrovisor a silhueta de Goku, usando seu agasalho azul com capuz, afastando-se na direção oposta deles, correndo pela praia de Chowpatti.

**Notas:**

1\. Pode parecer que foi repentina a mudança de vida do Goku, mas na SFL realmente os ganhos dos lutadores que vencem são muito altos por conta do tamanho da audiência que a Índia representa, assim, um lutador pode ficar rico realmente muito rápido.

2\. Raditz vai ter também uma mudança radical e agora, dentro de casa, vai assumir o seu papel de "homem mais velho da casa". Numa família indiana esse é um papel importante e que é crucial nessa história... prestem atenção nele.

3\. Em Bollywood um filme mudar de nome antes do lançamento é algo que a audiência presta atenção e não percebe como algo bom. Por isso, o fracasso da comédia romântica protagonizada por Chichi e Vegeta. Esse fracasso terá consequências adiante.

4\. Por sua vez, Vegeta foi posto para escanteio e não sabe mais como se aproximar de Bulma. O que será que ele vai fazer?

5\. Telangana e Orissa são dois estados vizinhos, o primeiro no centro e o segundo no Leste da Índia. Orissa (Hoje oficialmente Odissa) já foi sede do maior império Induísta antigo: Kalinga, um próspero reino que deixou muitas construções impressionantes que existem até hoje e foi conquistado pelo rei Asoka no ano de 210 a.C. Telangana ainda não é oficialmente um estado, mas uma região que tem em comum o idioma Telugo (ou telugu) que caminha para se tornar um estado da federação até o ano de 2122. Há uma grande indústria de filmes nesse idioma, chamada até pouco tempo de forma irônica de "Tollywood" como uma forma de deboche, porque diziam que os filmes de Telangana tinham pior qualidade. Isso mudou no ano de 2018 com o lançamento do filme Telugo "Baahubali – o início" que se tornou a maior bilheteria de um filme indiano de todos os tempos.

6\. Deewaar é um clássico dos anos 70 que conta a história de dois irmãos, filhos de um sindicalista que é perseguido e desaparece, deixando a mãe e os filhos na pobreza, o que torna os dois completamente opostos: Vijay, o mais velho, se torna um gangster, Ravi, o mais jovem, um policial. O confronto entre os dois vai se intensificando e toma contornos dramáticos quando Vijay comete um assassinato por vingança. É considerado um dos 25 melhores filmes de Bollywood e a atuação de Amithab Bacchan como "O jovem indiano furioso" criou toda uma categoria de personagens com esse perfil. O curioso é que Amithab era mais jovem que Shashi Kapoor (já falecido) que viveu Ravi, o mais novo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Yeh mera dil pyaar ka deewana (Meu coração está louco de amor)**

Quando Goku chegou em casa depois da sua corrida, Raditz o chamou no escritório do apartamento. O irmão havia mergulhado de tal forma nos negócios dele e de Bulma, que dominava agora completamente o jargão comercial e não parava de trabalhar nem mesmo nos fins de semana ou feriados, tanto que havia feito um segundo escritório em casa. Aproveitando que pudera deixar a estrada, matriculara-se numa faculdade de administração e finanças, que cursava à distância e tornara-se em pouco tempo, uma máquina de fazer negócios.

– Aqui... – ele mostrou as novas propostas de contratos que recebera, na condição de uma vitória na luta daquela noite – eu projeto, se tudo der realmente certo essa noite... um lucro de pelo menos 15 crore (aproximadamente 10 milhões de reais) nos próximos seis meses.

– Nossa... isso é dinheiro pra caramba – riu Goku, bobamente – mas... o que são esses contratos mesmo?

– Ah, o de sempre, material esportivo, alimentos, uma loja de departamentos... e tem a campanha do Valentine's Day de um site de venda de roupas. Isso é para você com a sua namorada.

– Campanha de Valentine's Day? Mas isso é só em fevereiro! E se eu terminar com ela antes?

– Bom, aí vai perder 1,5 crore... mas, olha, porque terminaria? Ela é bonita, não fica enchendo o seu saco para casar... faz a mesma coisa que você...

– É que... eu não a amo, _bhaee_.

– Bah, amor. Amor é bobagem, _bhaee_, coisa de filme. Na vida real é tudo diferente dos filmes, você deveria saber disso...

– É que... – ele considerou por um instante se deveria ou não falar com o irmão, então disse, de uma vez – pode parecer idiota, mas eu acho que... eu acho que realmente amo a Chichi.

– A atriz? Você dançou com ela UMA vez... e tinha 16 anos. Dá para acordar, Kakarotto?

– Você não entende... há dez meses, quando eu não era ninguém... um pouco antes de... de tudo... eu a encontrei mais uma vez. Eu tinha ido entregar aqueles doces no estúdio e ela estava lá no estúdio sozinha e nós... é magico quando estamos juntos, _bhaee_. Você não entende.

– Não entendo mesmo.

– Eu dancei com ela... eu a beijei de novo. Eu sei, sete anos se passaram, eu sei, mas... foi igual. Igual ao nosso primeiro encontro.

– E ainda assim ela está noiva de outro.

– Não é um noivado.

– Envolve um brilhante enorme que, pelo menos por enquanto, você ainda não pode comprar. Ela não largaria o sei lá o quê Khan por você, ele é rico e você, com nosso trabalho, muita sorte e a minha cabeça para investimentos também vai ficar rico, espero que em breve. E você não deve largar a Caulifla, não vai perder dinheiro por causa de uma paixãozinha idiota... vocês assinaram além daquele do Valentine's day mais dois contratos conjuntos de imagem que vão até junho, se quebrarem, causam um estrago danado nas nossas finanças.

– Você nunca se apaixonou, _bhaee_?

– Não. E nem pretendo. Depois dos 30, talvez, peço para _maan_ achar uma esposa para mim... eu faço um contrato e me caso. Até lá, bom, garotas gostam de cabeludos. Eu não tenho do que me queixar.

– Olha... um dia você vai se apaixonar e vai me entender. E vai ver que nada é assim tão simples!

– Tá. Mas por enquanto... vou continuar tentando fazer você ganhar mais dinheiro, enquanto essa sua cabeça de vento deve pensar menos em amor e mais em como derrubar cada um daqueles caras que aparecer na sua frente!

Goku foi para seu quarto tomar um banho e relaxar. Ele deveria ir para o estádio da luta à tarde para se aquecer e preparar-se para a luta contra o implacável Hitto. Numa coisa, Raditz tinha razão: ele precisava se concentrar apenas na luta, e em vencer.

* * *

Lunch estava deitada sobre Tenshin, aproveitando a folga do Diwali para curtir o marido. A véspera tinha sido corrida com o grande evento de lançamento do filme, e, naquele momento, tudo que ela queria era relaxar e ser amada por ele, que naquele momento acariciava as costas nuas dela, depois de fazerem amor deliciosamente desde aquela manhã.

– _Mere pyaree_... – ela disse, languidamente – precisamos pensar no que comer...

– Podemos aproveitar o feriado e ir até a praça de Lakshmi. Lá há um festival e você pode se encher de _pani puri_...

– _Pani puri_? Hum... não sei... – ela pensou no cheiro da iguaria e seu estômago se embrulhou ligeiramente.

Nesse momento, seu telefone tocou. Tenshin revirou os olhos e disse:

– Não atenda... deve ser alguém para perturbar.,.

– É a Chichi – ela disse, pegando o aparelho e olhando o visor – eu preciso atender...

Ela atendeu e ele fez um muxoxo.

– Sim, Chichi, estou em casa... hum... que horas? Sério? Hum... sério? Ok... eu peço para Tenshin me levar aí... às 18h? Ok.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão aborrecida quando ela desligou.

– O que nossa pequena tirana queria?

– Bem... um evento de última hora... e ela sabe que é folga, então propôs me pagar uma boa diária...

– Nada vale nosso sossego do feriado, _Maahi-ve_...

– Nem trinta mil rúpias? ($30.000,00Rp = R$2098,00)

– CACETE! – ele disse, fazendo-a rir, porque Tenshin não era de falar aquele tipo de palavrão. – que evento tão importante é esse para ela pagar uma diária dez vezes maior?

– Uma luta da SFL... só preciso maquiá-la, ela mesma retoca.

– Interessante... sabe que luta é essa?

– Exatamente... o sujeito dos doces. Son Goku... Deewaar. Ele ficou popular bem rápido!

– Ela bem que poderia ter uns ingressos para nós – disse ele, num suspiro – há muito tempo não vejo uma boa luta.

– Bah – ela disse, levantando-se – podemos ver pela TV, né? Vou tomar uma chuveirada, podemos almoçar, depois você me leva lá...

– Chuveirada? Sozinha? De jeito nenhum! – ele levantou-se e seguiu a esposa, que ria, para o chuveiro.

* * *

Horas depois, ela finalizava a maquiagem de Chichi, que usava um lindo sári rosa e lilás com detalhes dourados. Ela estava deslumbrante com seu penteado cheio de tranças entrelaçadas num coque elaborado. Uma mangatikka de ouro com uma safira enorme finalizava o visual, combinando com o colar e os brincos de ouro e safiras, que ela colocou dizendo:

– Eram da minha mãe essas joias, são verdadeiras...

– Lindos! – disse Lunch. Ela completou, hesitante – a luta é daquele rapaz, não é? O Son Goku.

Chichi enrijeceu na cadeira de maquiagem. Tinha tempo que não trocava esse tipo de confidência com Lunch. Ela olhou-se no espelho, terminando de pôr o brinco e disse:

– Sim... mas é um evento maior. Vegeta conseguiu ingressos porque ele e Tarble estão escrevendo um roteiro de um filme para o próximo ano, eles firmaram um convênio para fazer pelo menos um filme sobre luta e...

– Chichi... me perdoe por ter escondido de você...

– Já disse que não há o que perdoar, Lunch. – ela disse, soando melancólica. – Talvez não fosse para ser.

Lunch pegou o fixador de maquiagem e disse:

– Feche os olhos, por favor... – ela começou a espalhar o spray de longe, cobrindo com uma fina camada o rosto de Chichi e então disse – Quando eu me apaixonei por Tenshin ele me disse que ninguém foge do carma... e acho que isso vale para você também, Chichi... se tiver de ser... não vai haver nada que impeça.

Quando ela terminou, Chichi abriu os olhos e disse:

– Ele tem uma namorada... e eu tenho Shallot... é tão difícil.

– Talvez a dificuldade esteja só na cabeça de vocês – sorriu Lunch. – Eu apenas torço para que o melhor aconteça.

Ela saiu e Chichi olhou-se no espelho pensando: "Que o melhor aconteça..."

* * *

O evento de luta em Mumbai era o maior que a SFL já tinha promovido. Na imensa arena do National Sports Club of India, em Sardar Vallabhbha, foi montado todo o circo do octógono de lutas. O evento seria transmitido em broadcasting por toda Índia e por _pay per view_ a vários países, com foco especial em Dubai, que tinha forte presença indiana.

Era a noite de todas as disputas de títulos. Seriam cinco lutas na mesma noite, sendo que a dos pesos pesados e a dos pesos médios tinham recordes de apostas. Broly disputaria o título com um peso-pesado de Calcutá chamado Toppo e Goku disputaria com Hitto, de Chennai o título dos Médios. Era terrível para Broly, mas a popularidade de Goku superara a dele, o público havia sido chamado a votar a ordem das lutas e Goku era, disparado, o lutador mais popular, então, a luta dos médios terminaria a noite. Caso Goku vencesse, receberia 3 crore (pouco mais que 2 milhões de reais), dinheiro que ele jamais imaginara um dia ganhar por uma luta quando disputava nas periferias, e ele já levara os seus dois mestres, Karim e Kame, como treinadores no seu _staff_ pessoal.

Fora ele e Broly, Caulifla e Kale disputariam cinturões, eram 4 do time Mumbai com chances de serem campeões, o que fazia o time deles o mais forte. Goku chegara cedo e estava aquecido e focado quando as lutas preliminares começaram. Havia uma TV no vestiário, mas ele não estava prestando tanta atenção à luta da namorada, que foi a segunda, depois da disputa vencida por Kale, a primeira do time a ter seu cinturão.

Ele se movimentava, olhando eventualmente para a tela da TV, quando num intervalo entre a primeira e a segunda luta, quando a emissora filmava o público, Chichi foi flagrada em close e ele parou, pasmo. La estava ela, linda e perfeita num sári rosa, entre o seu namorado, noivo, o que quer que fosse, e o ator Vegeta. Por um instante Goku parou, olhando para a tela e sorriu. Ela tinha vindo para vê-lo. Ele agora sabia.

E aquilo deu a ele uma certeza: ele jamais poderia perder.

O tempo voou, e ele estava tenso quando começou a luta de Broly com Toppo. Toppo era maciço, tinha um bigode denso e uma cara mal-encarada, além de braços que pareciam toras. Não parecia que seria uma luta fácil, e não foi para nenhum dos dois. Toppo tinha as mesmas características de Broly: uma imensa massa corporal e pouca agilidade, assim, os dois tentaram o tempo todo levar a luta para o chão, para uma imobilização onde um deles pudesse impor-se pela força. Eles eram fortes e foram necessários todos os cinco assaltos da luta para que um deles realmente conseguisse vencer.

Toppo quase conseguiu derrubar Broly, mas, repentinamente, foi agarrado pelo o rapaz que, em um rápido movimento, subjugou-o, imobilizando-o irremediavelmente até o fim da contagem. O estádio explodiu gritando o nome de Broly, que ergueu os braços num triunfo furioso, recebendo o cinturão aos urros, parecendo um grande macaco selvagem. De repente, ele bateu no peito e gritou "Hannuman!" – o nome do Deus-Macaco hindu. Era óbvio que Broly invejara a popularidade de Goku e agora queria um apelido tão emblemático quanto "Deewaar", então, a multidão gritou em uníssono "Hannuman!" e ele conseguiu o seu intento.

Goku assistiu a tudo em silêncio, pensando apenas que precisava, sim, ter uma luta mais forte e mais impressionante que aquela se quisesse se manter no topo da liga. E mais uma vez a vontade de lutar com Broly surgiu lá dentro dele. Como se aquele fosse o verdadeiro desafio, algo para pensar em um momento adiante. Ele se preparou para entrar no octógono para sua luta decisiva, sabendo ainda que, em algum lugar naquela plateia, Chichi esperava vê-lo como vencedor. Quando Broly passou por ele, no corredor do vestiário, ele ignorou a face pouco amistosa do rival que disse:

– Supere isso, Kakarotto... vamos ver se você realmente é "Deewaar" ou se não vai passar de uma muretinha e cair no chão. Eu agora sou um Deus, não importa que tenham escolhido sua luta para ser a última... eu sou maior e melhor.

Goku apenas sorriu e disse:

– Parabéns pela luta, Broly!

O apresentador, seguindo o costume de qualquer luta, anunciou primeiro o visitante, Hitto, "the hit", a sensação de Chennai. Um rapaz mais alto que Goku entrou no octógono, sério e compenetrado, a sua cabeça raspada compondo uma figura impressionante, junto com o corpo forte e os ombros largos. Os olhos dele eram claros, a pele, mais escura que a de Goku. Aplausos soaram para ele, e ele os recebeu sério, mostrando total concentração, como se esperaria de qualquer lutador realmente profissional.

Então, o combatente mais esperado da noite foi anunciado. De Mumbai, Marahastra, ele, Deewaar, o intransponível muro de Mumbai, Son Goku. O estádio começou a gritar seu nome em uníssono e logo depois, quando ele entrou de fato no octógono, ouvia-se apenas uma palavra: "Deewaar, Deewaar!"

Goku fechou os olhos um instante antes de soar o gongo. Ele podia ouvir todas as vozes e pensou, que em meio aquele coro, em algum lugar, todos aqueles que ele gostava chamavam seu nome. Ele quase podia ouvir Bulma, seu irmão Raditz e sua mãe chamando-o. E, em algum lugar por ali, a voz dela, Chichi, torcendo por ele. O gongo soou e ele abriu os olhos, decidido e feroz, ao encarar o semblante sério e frio de Hitto, que o mirava de volta, decidido.

Os dois partiram ao mesmo tempo, agarrando-se pelos braços, disputando cada milímetro de vantagem que pudesse levar o outro à derrota, soltavam-se, golpeavam-se, agarravam-se, moviam-se juntos, numa quase dança coordenada. Dois dos cinco assaltos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois abrisse significativa vantagem. Tinham trocado socos também, e um deles acertou a lateral do rosto de Goku, deixando um rastro de dor e um inchaço que certamente deixaria uma equimose. O gongo soou e, sentindo a dor naquele ponto motivando-o a partir com tudo para cima dele no terceiro assalto.

Hitto era o homem mais forte com que ele lutara, ele podia sentir isso, e era sua primeira disputa realmente difícil. Mas ele sabia, desde o início, que o topo do mundo não era para quem não tivesse força, foco ou determinação. Num instante de vacilo, Hitto o agarrou e tentou levá-lo ao chão, as mãos poderosas como garras segurando seus braços, o peso todo contra ele. Ele sentiu imediatamente o jorro de adrenalina em sua corrente sanguínea mandando que reagisse para não perder.

"NÃO!" soou em sua mente quando ele viu o chão se aproximando, mas, no último segundo, ele desvencilhou-se do agarramento de aço do outro e deu um pulo, colocando uma distância de um corpo entre eles, vendo a surpresa do outro, que acreditara estar com a luta ganha. Foi quando ele avançou e, feroz, golpeou Hitto no centro do peito, fazendo com que este desse um passo em falso e abrisse a guarda.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Goku o agarrou e levou ao chão, sem chance nenhuma de reação para o lutador de Chennai, a quem restou apenas um olhar resignado e uma batida no chão, acusando a derrota. Goku, ao se erguer, antes mesmo de levantar os braços estendeu a mão para o adversário para ajudá-lo a levantar-se do chão e disse, quando se viram novamente frente a frente:

– Foi a minha melhor luta. Você é um grande adversário!

O outro sorriu, de repente, e disse:

– Namastê. Espero vê-lo novamente numa revanche!

Goku não teve tempo de responder, porque teve os braços erguidos por seu _staff_, que invadira o octógono para a celebração do título e do cinturão. Ele finalmente era um campeão de verdade! Erguendo o cinturão com as duas mãos ele sorriu, em triunfo enquanto ouvia a multidão gritava "Goku! Deewaar!" era a consagração. Ele sorriu e a viu, de repente, logo numa das primeiras fileiras. Linda, num sári lilás e cor de rosa. Ela não gritava, apenas sorria para ele, que olhou para ela e sorriu de volta.

* * *

O _Raz_ _dance_ era a boate mais badalada de Mumbai, perto do píer de Chowpatti, um templo de música de todos os tipos que costumava funcionar até o sol raiar. Uma Limusine foi disponibilizada para Goku e seus convidados, mas ele antes fez o motorista levar sua mãe, que não gostava nadinha de boates, para casa. Ele mesmo pensava em ir por pouco tempo até lá, porque tinham sido muitas emoções, porque estava cansado, porque queria dormir e não aguentava mais Caulifla tentando falar da sua luta sem parar, vangloriando-se da sua vitória sobre Cocote. Goku ia calado, olhando para o irmão e a irmã, que riam das caras que ele fazia diante do monólogo incessante da namorada. De repente ele perguntou:

– O Yamcha não vem, Bulma?

– Ele embarca amanhã cedo para Londres... tem cenas do filme novo por lá, com ele e o Piccolo.

Piccolo era o dublê e melhor amigo de Yamcha, os dois sempre filmavam juntos e Goku disse:

– Que pena. Mas você pode se divertir, não?

– Ah, certamente. Vou dançar um bocado. O Vegeta disse que vai, você vai gostar dele, é divertido.

– Tá – disse Raditz – esse tal de Vegeta é solteiro, espero que ele seja respeitoso contigo e não tente nenhuma gracinha.

– Como você é bobo, _bhaee_. – disse Bulma – ele é meu melhor amigo, a fama dele de mulherengo é injusta.

– Tá bom... – disse Raditz, fazendo Goku sorrir. Caulifla o agarrou e ele disse, sem jeito

– Me solta um pouco, Caulifla... depois, depois...

Raditz não disse nada, mas emburrou. Achava que aquela rejeição não era boa para o irmão.

A música no Raz era alta, ensurdecedora, mas eles foram logo levados para o ambiente vip, longe dos frequentadores comuns, no segundo piso, com uma pista mais vazia, diante da cabine onde um DJ fazia a sua música, compenetrado nos mixes entre o trance ocidental, a música eletrônica e o pop dance típico dos filmes de Bollywood.

Eles receberam uma mesa exclusiva e descobriram que eram convidados vips da SFL, que pagaria os drinques.

– A melhor coisa de ter um irmão famoso é ganhar coisas de graça – brincou Raditz, fazendo Goku rir. Ele sentou-se num canto da mesa e Caulifla espalhou-se sobre ele, que disse:

– Desgruda um pouco...

– Você é muito chato, velhote – ela o chamava assim, porque dizia que ele era mal-humorado como um velho. Goku fechou os olhos um instante e ouviu Bulma gritando para se fazer ouvir:

– Quero dançar, _bhaee_! Por que não vamos para a pista?

– Procure seu amigo lá... o tal Vegeta. Treine para dançar com ele num filme... – disse Goku, olhando a lista de drinks atrás de algo sem álcool.

– Ele só faz par com a _sua_ princesa Shanti... – zombou Bulma, fazendo Caulifla fechar a cara, emburrada. Pediram os drinks e, de repente, Bulma saiu, indo atrás de Vegeta, que ela viu chegando ladeado por duas garotas e pelo irmão. Goku não sabia por que, mas sentia-se vazio ali. A tagarelice de Caulifla enchia seus ouvidos e ele ficava imaginando por que ainda a aturava. Calculava mentalmente para ver se o dinheiro que os contratos que tinha com ela valiam a pena... Raditz tinha muitos planos, entre eles o de tornar a doceria da mãe uma franquia. Eram tantos investimentos que eles poderiam fazer...

– Vamos dançar – ele disse, de repente, querendo finalmente fazer algo que não enchesse sua cabeça de ideias ruins. Mirou Bulma na pista de dança e foi até ela, juntando-se à coreografia que ela executava, sorrindo, ao lado de outras garotas e observada por um Vegeta que não dançava exatamente junto com ela, mas apenas próximo.

Goku ria mais para a irmã do que para a namorada, que tentava, em vão, dançar acompanhando os dois. Vendo que não entraria na mesma sintonia que eles, ela deixou a pista, emburrada, e foi pedir qualquer coisa no bar. Era terrível aquilo, mas Goku sentiu um grande alívio quando ela saiu de perto deles.

De repente, a música mudou para um hit antigo e conhecido, uma música do filme Don: "Yeh mera dil" (Meu coração) e foi quando Goku enxergou Chichi, que dançava no lado oposto da pista, ladeada pelo noivo, que movia-se sem muito jeito, enquanto ela, ao observar Goku, começava a mover-se de forma sensual, encarando o rapaz, que não conseguia desviar o olhar.

_Meu coração está louco de amor, louco, louco de amor_

_E esse amor é como uma chama queimando no meu coração_

_Estou disposto a deixar essa chama me envolver_

_Você não pode escapar de sua intensidade também_

_Meu coração está louco de amor, louco, louco de amor_

Foi involuntário. Os olhos dele não se desviavam da figura esguia dela, e os dois, atraídos magicamente, andaram um na direção do outro e acabaram encontrando-se no meio da pista de dança.

_Meu coração sempre consegue o que deseja_

_E se é minha vida que a tua deseja, posso morrer por ti_

_Te presenteio minha vida em troca da sua_

_Meu coração está louco de amor, louco, louco de amor_

_E esse amor é como uma chama queimando no meu coração_

_A cada momento que passa, uma tempestade assola meu coração_

_Aquele a quem eu tanto desejo está chegando mais perto_

As mãos dele e dela se encontraram, e ele a girou em volta dele, encararam-se inúmeras vezes, enquanto o refrão era repetido:

_Meu coração está louco de amor, louco, louco de amor_

_E esse amor é como uma chama queimando no meu coração_

Não existia mais nada, a não ser a música e os dois, dançando tão próximos, tão iguais... ele queria que aquela música não terminasse jamais, tudo que ele queria era dito pela letra:

_Você nunca esquecerá o dia em que nossos corações colidiram_

_Meu coração está louco de amor, louco, louco de amor_

_E esse amor é como uma chama queimando no meu coração_

_Estou disposto a deixar essa chama me envolver_

_você não pode escapar de sua intensidade também_

_Porque meu coração está completamente louco de amor..._

Ele sorriu para ela quando a música estava quase acabando, mas, então, sentiu a mão de Caulifla puxando-o pelo peito, o olhar abertamente hostil encarando Chichi. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Shallot surgiu ao lado de Chichi e puxou-a, sumindo com ela na direção oposta. Goku voltou de repente à realidade quando viu a face emburrada da namorada e virou as costas para Chichi, voltando à sua mesa para bebericar seu coquetel sem álcool.

Raditz o olhou, de onde estava, em pé, num canto da boate, conversando com uma garota bonita e apenas balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Ele sorriu, sem jeito, ignorando as reclamações da namorada, que dizia:

– Como aquela vagabunda... _ghirnit kutiya_! (vadia nojenta) Ela estava FLERTANDO contigo! E aquele idiota do noivo... ele não segura a própria mulher não?

– Foi só uma dança, Caulifla – ele disse, olhando para ela, aborrecido – só uma dança.

– Não foi só uma dança, Son Goku... eu vi que não foi só uma dança... ah, não foi só uma dança mesmo!

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. De repente disse:

– Se está tão incomodada... pode ir embora.

Os dois se encararam um instante. Ela calou-se, com raiva. Goku encostou-se na cadeira fechando os olhos. Havia momentos em que tudo que queria era sumir, ou voltar a ser um simples entregador de doces, sem aqueles compromissos chatos. Ele olhou para a pista. Chichi tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Naquele momento, Chichi estava dentro do carro de Shallot, que a arrastara para irem embora, furioso depois da cena na pista de dança. Ela ia calada e ele então, finalmente perguntou:

– O que você pensa que eu sou? Um idiota? Quer me fazer de tolo, me envergonhar?

– Foi apenas uma dança.

– Não foi apenas uma dança! Ele te comia com os olhos! E justamente aquele sujeito, _slumdog_ maldito! É um sujo, sempre será um sujo. Não importa o quanto ganhe dinheiro, gente como ele nasce e morre suja, sabemos disso.

– Não sei de nada. Só sei que em festas com aqueles asquerosos príncipes de Dubai eles tentam botar a mão em mim e de forma absurdamente inapropriada e você finge que não vê, que não percebe – ela disse, cheia de raiva – quando eu quero apenas dançar você resolve se importar?

Ele deu uma risada amarga e disse:

– Ora, que belo momento para se tornar rebelde, _Maahive_... justamente agora, que estamos tão _comprometidos_...

Ela olhou para ele. Sabia o que ele queria dizer.

– Os seus odiados príncipes de Dubai salvaram o seu fundo pessoal de falência, lembra? Você burramente colocou energia e dinheiro demais naquele filme estúpido que nos deu um prejuízo de 40 crore (R$27.000.000,00)... e enquanto não estiver tudo pago, querida, acho bom tratá-los muito bem... e não pensar em me fazer de idiota. Eu não pus um anel de compromisso no seu dedo para ser feito de tolo diante de toda sociedade de Mumbai...

Ela engoliu em seco. Estava nas mãos dele, e sabia disso.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Prestem atenção ao jeito frio e calculista do Raditz que ele será importante adiante...

2\. Goku finalmente se tornou um campeão depois de uma luta difícil com Hit, mas Broly segue sendo o grande rival, embora eles estejam em categorias diferentes. O que podemos esperar dessa disputa de egos?

3\. Finalmente está tudo bem outra vez entre Chichi e Lunch. Em breve ela vai precisar contar com essa amizade.

4\. Para vocês que sentem falta de Vegeta e Bulma... o próximo capítulo é só deles.

5\. Não tem jeito: Shallot e Caulifla estão sobrando... mas Chici e Goku estão financeiramente amarrados a esses parceiros. Como o amor dos dois vai driblar esses obstáculos?

6\. A música "Ye mehra dil" é do filme Don, de 1978 e tem uma versão mais recente, da refilmagem, de 2006. A primeira foi dublada por Helen, uma atriz/dançarina que hoje está com mais de oitenta anos (é uma senhorinha muito fofa) que se notabilizou pelos papeis sensuais nos anos 60/70 e participou de mais de 100 filmes indianos. Quando participou de "Don" ela tinha 40 anos.

7\. A segunda versão da música, que é a que realmente mencionamos, foi dublada por Kareena Kapoor, onde ela faz o papel de uma espiã que tenta enganar/seduzir Don, vivido por Sharuk Khan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Neelam Pari (Fada azul)**

Bulma estava na pista de dança e viu todo desenrolar dos fatos, desde a dança de Chichi até o momento em que seu irmão sentou-se, contrariado, ao lado de Caulifla, os dois emburrados, ele de olhos fechados e ela olhando para o outro lado, parecendo irritada. De repente, ela olhou para o lado e viu que Vegeta a encaravat, com uma expressão que ela não sabia decifrar, algo entre curioso e preocupado.

Ela estava dançando próxima a Vegeta, mas, até então, não estava dançando "com" Vegeta. Deu um sorriso sem jeito e ele disse algo que ela não entendeu, tentou perguntar, mas o som era muito alto na pista de dança. Ele então, puxou-a pela mão, deixando as duas garotas que haviam chegado com ele na pista de dança, e a carregou para o bar, onde a música era muito mais baixa.

Sabendo que não era educado, segundo a etiqueta indiana, oferecer bebida alcoólica para uma mulher desacompanhada, Vegeta perguntou:

– Posso te pagar um refrigerante ou coquetel sem álcool? Eles têm aqui um Lassi de leite de coco com manga delicioso, o café e o capuccino gelados também são ótimos!

– Não precisa! Eu estou aqui com tudo pago pela SFL – ela mostrou a pulseira laranja que indicava cortesia e ele comentou:

– Ei, quero um negócio desses também! Afinal eu estou ajudando a pagar todo esse circo da SFL! Pelo menos um champanhe de graça eu podia tomar...

– Champanhe?

– Ah, nunca tomou, né? Na Europa não tem essa frescura de ser deselegante mulher desacompanhada beber em público. Se estivéssemos na França, ia te pagar um champanhe realmente bom...

– Você é muito engraçadinho! – ela disse, antes de pedir um drinque sem álcool à base de café e especiarias. – Que história é essa de pagar pelo circo da SFL?

– Eu comprei os direitos para fazer um filme sobre MMA, talvez dois. Mas é um projeto para estrear daqui a um ano mais ou menos... estou escrevendo o roteiro com meu irmão. Devemos começar a filmar ano que vem, se conseguirmos escrever uma história realmente boa...

– E sobre o que é?

– Um pobre esforçado lutador que tem uma noiva amorosa e uma irmã que o ajuda que vence a luta contra um lutador rico mau caráter. Tem um milhão de reviravoltas a história... mas no fim o pobre sempre leva a melhor. Ou não seria Bollywood.

– Hum... interessante, parece um pouco a história do meu irmão. Mas sem a parte do sujeito rico mau caráter... embora tenha um tal de Broly que odeia ele desde que eles lutavam em Vadala e que agora deve estar bem rico...

Vegeta pegou seu drink, à base de Bourbon, e bebeu, dizendo:

– Pelo que eu vi na pista de dança, agora existe um sujeito realmente muito rico que agora que odeia o seu irmão...

Ela o olhou e disse:

– Ah, você também viu... eu acho que meu irmão é completamente iludido pela senhorita Chichi... ela tem um noivo e...

– Eles não estão noivos. E eu acho que ela não ama o Shallot...

Bulma o olhou maliciosamente e disse:

– Hum... então também está interessado nela?

– O quê? – animado pelo terceiro drink da noite, Vegeta soltou uma gargalhada e não conseguia parar de rir, constrangendo Bulma, que disse:

– O que eu disse de tão engraçado?

– Bulma – ele disse tentando parar de rir – não sei explicar... mas eu conheço aquela garota desde que eu tinha, sei lá, cinco ou seis anos... e eu nunca pensei nela dessa forma.

– Mas na tela... vocês parecem apaixonados!

– A tela é uma ilusão, Bulma! Veja, eu mal sabia dar dois passos de dança quando fiz meu primeiro filme e recebi um _filmfare_ de melhor estreante masculino! Veja o seu precioso Yamcha... eu sei que ele é medroso e covarde e parece um grande herói na tela.

– Yamcha NÃO é medroso.

– Por que ele não está aqui com você?

– Ele foi filmar em Londres...

– Você vai ser o par dele nesse filme?

– Claro. Ele acha que ficamos lindos juntos... ele me ama.

– É uma pena. – ele não se conteve e disse.

– Por quê?

– Estou escrevendo um papel para você... no meu filme.

– Para mim?

– Sim... e comigo.

Ela o olhou, surpresa. Vegeta a queria como par? Mas ele era o par perfeito de Chichi, eles eram o casal nº 1, não eram?

– E a senhorita Chichi?

– Ela quer algo diferente nesse filme – ele riu – E não quer nenhum par romântico. Ela andou lendo sobre feminismo e empoderamento... – ele riu – e você, topa?

– Eu... preciso falar com o meu irmão Raditz e...

– Dinheiro não vai ser problema. Quero investir em você – "e te tirar daquele otário do Yamcha" ele pensou.

– A gente ainda vai conversar... mas com uma condição. – ela disse, olhando de lado para ele.

– Condição?

– Você está terminantemente proibido de se apaixonar por mim!

Ele olhou para ela e então riu, dizendo:

– Que bobagem. Claro que não vou me apaixonar por você. – ele então acabou sua bebida e disse – vamos então treinar, dançando.

Ele a puxou para a pista de dança. Vegeta não costumava sentir nenhum prazer em dançar, fosse em filmes ou na vida real, mas ele dançou ao som do hit "dard-e-disco" com Bulma e realmente sentiu uma inexplicável alegria ao ter a garota ali, mesmo sabendo que ela não o via como ele a enxergava.

_Que beleza, que fada azul_

_Ela fez alguma mágica em mim_

_Ela roubou meu sono dos meus olhos_

_Ela encheu meu coração com inquietação_

_Estou desamparado e perdido_

_Para quem devo explicar isso_

_Meu coração está tomado pela febre da Discoteca_

_Febre da Discoteca... _

_Febre, febre da Discoteca_

_Garoto, você me deixa louco ... louco_

_Com sua mão amorosa_

_Quando você me toca, eu estou em êxtase_

_Quer me abraçar, me emocionar_

_Eu vou acordar para sempre e_

_Baby, você e eu fomos feitos para ser_

Ele pegou Bulma pela cintura e a fez girar, e ela riu para ele, que riu de volta. Dançaram por um tempo e então ela percebeu que não via mais o irmão na mesa que ocupavam. Procurou por ele e por Caulifla e depois por Raditz mas não os viu, então olhou para Vegeta, aflito, e disse:

– Acho que eles foram embora sem mim!

– Calma, eu te levo em casa, garota.

– Não é isso! Meus irmãos nunca me deixaram para trás!

De repente ela viu Raditz, conversando com uma garota e foi até ele:

– _Bahee_? Onde está o...

– Kakarotto foi embora com a Caulifla – ele disse – e você devia ir também. Posso ligar para a Limusine. – ele chegou mais perto – eu acho que _não_ vou direto para casa daqui...

– Não quero ir embora! Estou me divertindo!

– Eu não sei se acho bom você dançando com aquele cara, sabia?

– Ele é meu amigo, disse que me leva para casa.

Raditz olhou para ela meio desconfiado e disse:

– Não gosto nada disso. Fique, mas ligue para o cara da limusine na hora de ir embora – ele deu o cartão – tá aqui o telefone.

Ela ficou meio irritada. Seus irmãos e a mania de dizer o que ela deveria fazer. Voltou para junto de Vegeta e voltaram a dançar, agora um pouco mais próximos. Vegeta dançava com o rosto meio emburrado, ele parecia sempre prestes a se estourar com alguma coisa. A música era contagiante e ela chegou perto dele e perguntou:

– Por que não está rindo, Vegeta? Tão sério...

Ele olhou para ela, sério e, nesse momento, os dois pararam brevemente de dançar. Vegeta olhava no fundo dos olhos dela, queria dizer tanta coisa. Bulma o olhava, com uma expressão intrigada e ele então cortou o clima, dizendo:

– É o meu jeito. Não devo ser muito musical.

Ela riu e disse:

– Bobagem, viu? Duvido. Dança sempre nos filmes...

– Contra vontade! – ele gritou, alegremente – mas agora, com você... eu estou gostando de dançar, Bulma.

Ela sorriu. De repente, o DJ passou para uma música mais suave, dizendo que era o momento dos casais. Bulma e Vegeta se viram, um diante do outro, sem muita opção a não ser dançarem juntos o tema do filme "Kal ho naa ho" (Pode não haver amanhã)

_A cada momento a vida está mudando_

_Às vezes há sombra, às vezes há sol_

_Viva cada momento aqui ao máximo_

_Este exato momento pode não estar lá amanhã_

_A cada momento a vida está mudando_

_Às vezes há sombra, às vezes há sol_

_Viva cada momento aqui ao máximo_

_Este exato momento pode não estar lá amanhã_

De repente, Bulma sentiu um arrepio quando o braço de Vegeta passou por um pedaço de pele nua das suas costas, entre as dobras do sári e seu choli. Ela lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira. Era lógico que o reconhecera, mas ele chegara com um ar tão pretensioso e superior que ela se divertira fingindo que não o conhecia.

De certa forma, devia tanto a ele... ele a ajudara no período da faculdade, com suas caronas, com seu apoio, num ambiente tão dominado por machismo e competição. E jamais pedira nada em troca. Jamais havia dito uma palavra imprópria ou vulgar para ela. Durante o período que estudaram na mesma Universidade, ela o vira em revistas e sites sempre em companhia de mulheres que julgara muito mais lindas que ela... chegara a sentir-se atraída por ele, por mais que dissesse que não.

Mas ele não parecia interessado nela, sempre dizendo que não deviam ser fotografados juntos... e havia sido por isso que ela se encantara por Yamcha, que logo havia demonstrado interesse e a chamado para sair. Mas eram homens completamente diferentes, ela podia notar.

Naquele momento, Vegeta a aproximou mais de seu corpo, e ela sentiu-se acesa como nunca. Ele era forte, era másculo. Sua estatura mediana fazia com que ela sentisse a respiração dele na curvatura do seu pescoço, e, para disfarçar o embaraço, ela disse:

– Eu amo o filme dessa música!

– Filme? – ele perguntou, perdido. Estava inebriado pelo contato dos dois, o corpo de Bulma tão quente e macio tão perto dele, seu perfume e suavidade tão próximos. Ele estava se controlando para não desejá-la mais do que o apropriado naquele ambiente cheio de fofoqueiros.

– Sim... Kal ho naa ho. É a história de um casal que se apaixona quando estão em Nova Iorque, são imigrantes... ele é bem sucedido, ela uma estudante. Mas ele esconde o amor dele por ela... porque tem uma doença grave. E no fim ele morre.

– Shhh – ele disse, quase sussurrando no seu ouvido – não diga isso perto de Chichi que ela pode resolver fazer uma refilmagem disso, ela adora me matar nos filmes...

Bulma deu uma risada e disse:

– Ela não faria isso! É um filme recente, sabia? Não acredito que nunca viu!

– Eu não sou um indiano exemplar... mal via os filmes antes de trabalhar neles. E eu, se fizesse filmes do meu gosto, certamente não agradariam ao público indiano.

– É mesmo, por que?

– Eu não faria um desses mocinhos totalmente bonzinhos que me dão para interpretar – ele sorriu com malícia – gostaria de interpretar um grande anti-herói. Um sujeito muito, muito mau, assassino sem piedade... que depois se torna bom, que tem um arco de redenção.

– Mas isso não acontece. Gente ruim é sempre ruim.

– Não. Esse não. Vamos pensar, quem sabe, um príncipe, um dos últimos seres descendentes de uma grande raça guerreira. Ele cai na terra e acaba se apaixonando por uma mulher incrível... e aí...

– E aí?

– Ele muda – Vegeta deu de ombros, fazendo Bulma rir. O momento da música lenta acabou e eles foram para o bar novamente, beber outros drinks, agora sem álcool porque ele sabia que deveria dirigir. Então Vegeta disse:

– Estou um pouco farto dessa balada. Dançar sem auxílio de álcool acaba comigo e eu já estourei a minha cota hoje. – ele riu para ela, que sorriu de volta, o gosto do café gelado com menta e cardamomo fazendo ela sentir-se leve e eufórica. Não, ela não precisava de álcool... mas estava começando a sentir algo ligeiramente inapropriado por Vegeta. Ele olhou para ela, sério, e disse – eu sei que tem um carro com motorista te esperando... mas eu posso te levar em casa. Prometo que serei respeitoso e não vou ser inapropriado.

Ela olhou em volta. Raditz continuava entretido com a garota. Ela encarou Vegeta e disse:

– Podemos dar uma volta por Chowpatti antes de ir para casa?

– Claro, senhorita! – ele disse, sorridente, e deu o braço a ela, conduzindo-a para fora da boate.

Ele tinha uma vistosa Ferrari 430 preta. Bulma nunca imaginara andar naquele tipo de carro, e ele deu a partida rapidamente, perguntando a ela:

– Gosta de correr?

– Hum... adoro.

– Segure-se...

Ele disparou rumo à praia de Chowpatti, fazendo Bulma rir. Depois, porque sabia que não era seguro correr por ali, reduziu a velocidade e os dois foram andando suavemente pela praia. De repente, Vegeta parou e disse, mostrando para ela um prédio de luxo:

– Eu moro ali. Na cobertura. Mas não é minha casa favorita. Eu sempre gostei mais da casa que meu pai tem em Juhu... é bem maior do que aqui, mas ele não vai mais tanto para lá, nem eu, nem ninguém. – ele deu um suspiro – depois que minha mãe morreu.

– Que pena... – ela disse, percebendo a tristeza nele. Ele ligou o carro novamente, seguindo por Chowpatti até a área do Queen's Necklace, a parte onde a faixa de areia era mais larga. Não se podia estacionar, mas eles, àquela hora da madrugada, podiam andar bem devagar, olhando lentamente a praia, iluminada pelas luzes da orla.

– É uma bela praia – disse Bulma – não tão bonita quanto às de Goa...

– Eu nunca fui a Goa, acredita? – ele disse, sério – mas conheço praias bonitas na Europa, no Caribe, nas Maldivas... e tem a Indonésia também. Você iria adorar Bali.

– Eu morei em Goa, mas não me lembro muito bem, quer dizer... foi antes de ser... adotada.

– Você me contou sobre isso...

– Meus pais... meus pais biológicos, bem, eu não sei nada sobre eles. Só me lembro vagamente da praia. Depois fui com minha... minha atual família. Me lembrei de alguns lugares, mas eu era tão pequena. É ruim perder os pais cedo, não é, Vegeta? Digo... quantos anos você tinha quando sua mãe...

– Dezesseis. Foi pior para Tarble, ele tinha nove. E era o favorito dela, sabe?

– Sério? Seu pai... ele?

– É um cretino – ele riu. – da pior espécie. Você me perguntou sobre Chichi... eu cresci odiando-a, porque achava que tudo de ruim que me acontecia em casa era culpa da mãe dela, mesmo que ela fosse adorável e gentil como minha mãe nunca foi comigo. Eu me sentia culpado por acha-la bonita e boa, já Chichi era menor que eu, insuportável e cheia de opiniões para uma criança. Sempre nos engalfinhávamos e a senhora Kyra vinha nos separar falando de bondade e gentileza. Era terrível para mim, que não tinha nada disso em mente – ele acelerou um pouco pela praia. Fazendo a curva no fim para retornar por toda extensão, rumo ao bairro de Church Gate, onde ela morava. – a mãe de Chichi era um anjo, na verdade, uma pessoa boa demais. Eu chorei escondido quando ela morreu, escondido principalmente da minha mãe, que a odiava... Minha mãe – ele prosseguiu – Fasha Sadala, já ouviu falar dela?

– Ela não era cantora?

– Sim, ela era a voz de Kyra Cutelo nos filmes... ela cantava as músicas que Kyra dançava e dublava. Meu pai, tendo perdido o corpo de Kyra, acabou casado com a voz dela. Ele destruiu minha mãe. – ele olhou para ela, com uma expressão chateada e disse – ela era cruel comigo por ser tão parecido com ele. Eu sei. Mas ela o amava. Queria que ela tivesse me amado um pouco mais... mas os dois me trancafiaram naquele colégio suíço para deixar de dar problemas.

Eles pararam num semáforo e Bulma, tocada pelas palavras de Vegeta, pôs sua mão sobre a dele e disse, suavemente:

– Ah, Vegeta... ela deve ter te amado. Tenho certeza.

Por um instante, os dois se encararam. Vegeta queria beijá-la. Por Krishna e todos os Deuses, como queria. Começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, que não desviou os olhos do seu rosto, mas que, de repente, pareceu espantar-se e escondeu-se abruptamente, jogando a _dupatta_ do sári sobre o rosto e dizendo:

– Meu irmão, Kakarotto!

Ela mostrou a ele o rapaz, que caminhava pela calçada da praia calmamente, com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar distraído. Era uma das últimas pessoas que ela queria que a visse no carro de um homem solteiro. Pior que isso, só se fosse Raditz.

O sinal abriu e ele disparou por Chowpatti, frustrado. OIhou o relógio. Quase duas da manhã. Devia levar Bulma para casa.

Quando pararam diante do prédio de classe média alta onde ela morava agora, ele a olhou, com aqueles olhos pretos e profundos e disse:

– Foi muito bom, Bulma... eu... – ele não sabia mais o que dizer, a vontade era beijá-la, mas ela se adiantou, deu um beijo de leve no seu rosto, assustando-o e saiu do carro rapidamente, gritando, já do lado de fora:

– Eu me diverti muito! Da próxima vez, quem sabe... não tomamos champanhe?

Ela correu para dentro do prédio, com a _dupatta_ do sári esvoaçando atrás de si e ele murmurou, meio que para si mesmo:

– Ah, doce _neelam pari_ (fada azul) ... como te quero para mim! – ele deu a partida, de volta para Chowpatti, com os olhos dela na cabeça e seu perfume ainda impregnando as suas mãos. Como queria aquela garota linda e ligeiramente maluca, a pequena fada azul de Mumbai.

**Notas:**

1\. Nossa Neelam Pari pode parecer, mas não é nadinha boba! Ela reconheceu Vegeta, como sabemos agora, mas não quis encher a bola dele. Fez bem, porque ele gamou!

2\. Gosto sempre de remeter aos momentos do canon em fics, vocês já devem ter notado. Por isso faço Vegeta imaginar a si mesmo como ele é em Dragon Ball e por isso Bulma o proíbe de se apaixonar por ela.

3\. A etiqueta indiana tem regras muito conservadoras, uma mulher bebendo sozinha é algo mal visto. De um modo geral, indianos não veem o álcool com bons olhos, especialmente homens e mulheres solteiras bebendo juntos. O estado do Gujarate durante anos não admitia a venda de bebidas alcoolicas – era um estado de maioria muçulmana. A proibição caiu nos anos 90 porque gerava muita corrupção. Há um ótimo filme sobre isso, Raaes, que você pode assistir na Netflix.

4\. Os filmes da SFL que Vegeta quer fazer vão sair? Bem, no próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir que Raaja quer fazer um outro filme antes, e saber se ele vai conseguir ou não é a grande questão.

5\. Eles dançaram, eles se sentem atraídos um pelo outro, mas falta algo: Vegeta não admite expor seus sentimentos e até aprender... vem sofrimento por aí.

6\. O que o Goku fazia andando pela praia de madrugada, gente?

7\. Esse capítulo foi mais curto, mas o próximo é bem longo.

8\. Dard-e-disco é uma música do filme "Om shanti om" com um dos clipes mais loucos que eu já vi.

9\. Kal ho naa ho já citamos aqui, no capítulo 7.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Mash'Allah (A vontade de Deus)**

Quando percebeu que Caulifla queria brigar e fazer uma cena depois do episódio da pista de dança, Goku simplesmente sentiu-se farto e disse, levantando-se:

\- Vou para casa dormir.

Não era um convite, ou um chamado, mas ela levantou-se e foi atrás dele, dizendo:

\- Vai me deixar aqui? Viemos juntos, Son Goku!

\- Se quiser, peço para o homem da limusine te deixar em casa... mas eu não vou para seu apartamento hoje.

Ela não disse nada. Entraram na ampla limusine, cujos bancos eram um de frente para o outro e ela sentou-se de frente para ele dizendo:

\- Então agora eu que estou errada, Son Goku? Eu sou sua namorada e aquela vadia...

Ele a encarou. Era o momento para terminar tudo, ele sabia. Então olhou pela janela. Passavam na frente de uma loja de suplementos e havia um cartaz dos dois juntos, anunciando mais um produto, um dos muitos contratos que Raditz praticamente assinara por ele. Os tais planos, projetos... ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, dizendo:

\- Caulifla, não quero falar sobre isso hoje, só quero dormir. Foi uma noite cansativa. Nós dois lutamos... você não está cansada?

Ela seguiu de braços cruzados e não disse mais nada. Ele tinha dado instruções para deixa-la na porta do apartamento dela, em Mantralaya, e ela ainda disse, ao descer:

\- Não quer descer?

\- Não. Quero ficar um pouco só, por favor.

Ela saiu batendo a porta com raiva. O motorista seguiu e ele pediu que passasse na área do Queen's Necklace em Chowpatti, a orla da Baía de Mumbai, iluminada e linda àquela hora e disse ao homem que ia saltar. O homem perguntou se ele precisava esperar e ele disse que não.

Sem dizer nada, ele ficou apenas contemplando a fachada do prédio de luxo onde ele vira Chichi, e que ele sabia que era onde ela morava, então, ele começou a andar pela orla de Chowpatti, as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo o ar frio que vinha do Oceano Índico e o cheiro forte do mar poluído da Baía de Mumbai, onde um ou outro navio brilhava ao longe.

Chowpatti era uma linda praia, um dos metros quadrados mais caros da Índia. Milionários e atores de Bollywood disputavam cada cobertura ali acirradamente, e havia muitas que eram apenas alugadas a preço de ouro para os executivos ricos de outros países que trabalhavam em Mumbai. Paradoxalmente, tinha sido uma praia suja e poluída por muitos anos, situação que mudara um pouco graças a recentes mutirões de limpeza promovido por jovens da cidade, mas a água seguia imprópria para o banho.

Ele deu um longo suspiro conforme caminhava pela longa faixa de areia pedregosa da praia, e pegou uma pequena concha e sorriu, lembrando de quando fizera isso em Goa, quando era muito pequeno, na visita que a família fizera por lá. Foi andando pela praia, pensando em sua vida, sem se importar do quanto estava longe da sua nova casa. Apenas esvaziando a mente dos problemas que ele havia encontrado na sua nova realidade.

Não se sentia muito dolorido ou machucado, mesmo após ter passado por uma luta dura, embora tivesse algumas equimoses no rosto e no peito, nos lugares onde Hitto o atingira. Mas tinha o coração pesado e doído. Por que Chichi brincara daquela forma com ele, se ainda era comprometida com o noivo? Por que ele não arriscara tudo e não a puxara para si no meio da boate, transformando a dança num beijo como os que eles já haviam trocado antes?

O peso da responsabilidade doía nos seus ombros. O irmão havia multiplicado seus ganhos, ele havia recebido tantas rúpias em tão pouco tempo que nem entendia direito como ganhara tanto dinheiro com algo tão simples. Lutar era seu instinto natural. Ele andou por um longo tempo pela praia, então, voltou para a calçada e foi andando a longa extensão da Marine Drive até a área onde a calçada se alargava, onde pessoas olhavam o mar, casais namoravam e a vida seguia, alheia a tudo que se passava dentro da confusão da sua mente. Sentou-se na mureta e, depois de um tempo sem pensar em nada de útil, ele fez sinal para o primeiro táxi que passou e deu o endereço onde morava.

O motorista o reconheceu e foi comentando sobre a luta, que ele apenas ouvira pelo rádio, e, no fim, tirou uma fotografia ao lado dele com o celular e não queria cobrar a corrida, mas ele, tirando uma nota de mil rúpias do bolso disse:

\- Faço questão, _chaacha_(tio)! Todos que trabalham em Mumbai precisam de dinheiro para viver.

O homem agradeceu com lágrimas nos olhos, mas isso não o fez se sentir melhor. Eram mil rúpias. Ele ganhara 30 bilhões delas numa luta de menos de dez minutos naquela noite, e ainda assim sentia-se tristemente vazio por causa de uma garota.

Sua mãe estava acordada, vendo um filme na enorme TV na sala. Ele parou, diante dela, que vibrava vendo Amithab Bacchan atirando para todos os lados numa cena de um filme que ele sabia que devia ser muito antigo. Ela o olhou e disse:

\- Que houve, meu pequeno Krishna? Eu achei que iam se divertir. Onde estão seus irmãos?

Ele se jogou, de repente, no sofá da sala, deitando a cabeça no colo da mãe, sem dizer nada. Ela repetiu a pergunta e ele disse, de olhos fechados.

\- Eu estava cansado, _maan_. Deixei eles lá...

\- E Caulifla? Não foi para casa dela nem a trouxe para cá?

\- Nós brigamos, _maan_.

\- Hum... meu _priy beta _(filho amado)... eu gosto dessa moça, ela é esquentada, divertida... mas você a ama?

Ele virou o rosto para encarar a mãe, que o encarou de volta, as mãos pequenas acariciando os cabelos pretos.

\- Não, _maan_. Eu não a amo. – ele deu um suspiro – mas nós dois ganhamos muito dinheiro juntos, Raditz acha que podemos ganhar muito mais... eu quase acabei tudo hoje, mas eu sei que se eu terminar ele vai me perturbar muito. Investimos na sua franquia de doces, investimos tudo que eu ganho... e eu tenho ganho mais dinheiro que eu imaginava que existia! Quando que eu ia imaginar, quando ficava feliz porque o senhor Popo me pagava 1000 (R$ 56,00) rúpias por semana para limpar o bar, que um dia iria ganhar 30 milhões de rúpias em uma única luta? Eu tenho ganho tanto dinheiro e, ainda assim, me sinto vazio e triste quando não estou lutando ou treinando. Porque eu vou aos lugares e as mesmas pessoas que antigamente me chamavam de _Slumdog_ agora me bajulam... e ainda assim... a garota que eu realmente amo vai se casar com outro e...

Os dedos de Gine juntos, tocaram seus lábios para calá-lo. Ela o mirava com aqueles olhos grandes e pretos que ele aprendera a ler desde pequeno e eles não tinham aquela expressão severa e dura de quando cobravam dele responsabilidade ou seriedade, mas tinham uma suavidade cálida, transbordando carinho.

\- _Priy beta... _é engraçado, mas eu vejo você ,e dizendo isso... eu nunca arranjei casamento para você ou para o Raditz e todos os deuses sabem o quanto eu quero que os dois casem e me dêem noras boas e netos fortes, pensando que queria a felicidade de vocês e quando você me arruma uma nora você tem a coragem de dizer que não a ama? Espero então que não case com essa moça, Kakarotto. Não mesmo...

\- Eu... não é que ela seja ruim. Mas eu amo... eu amo outra moça.

\- Ah. A atriz?

\- Sim, _maan_... a atriz. – ele suspirou, resignado - Que eu vi de perto poucas vezes, que eu beijei duas vezes... mas que não me sai da cabeça.

\- Hum... sabe, _beta (filho) _quando eu tinha 19 anos meus pais arranjaram casamento para mim, e parecia um ótimo partido! Ele tinha um negócio em Lohar Chawl, uma loja de computadores e meus pais achavam isso o máximo. E eu trabalhando no escritório de telemarketing por 12 horas por dia para ajudar em casa e pensando que seria bom ter um bom marido... meu pai tinha juntado dinheiro para a cerimônia e dizia que os pais do noivo fariam uma enorme festa... parecia que seria ótimo, até eu conhecê-lo...

Goku olhava atento para a mãe, ela jamais havia contado essa história. Ela sorriu para ele e prosseguiu.

\- Ele era gordo e feio, mas não isso não seria um problema se ele fosse um bom homem, mas ele era uma pessoa horrível, grosseiro e rude, um homem que eu simplesmente abominei à primeira vista. Na noite que ele foi me conhecer eu chorei por horas! Disse a meu pai que eles não me amavam! Como podiam me dar em casamento para aquele sujeito? Meu pai estava irredutível, o pai do sujeito era seu amigo. Deveríamos nos casar em um ano.

\- Eu ia e voltava triste para o trabalho, então... quase fui atropelada numa rua em Vadala, mas dois braços fortes me puxaram para calçada, um segundo antes de ser esmagada por um caminhão descontrolado. E era o seu pai. Ele estava trabalhando, perguntou se eu estava bem... eu fiquei olhando aquele rapaz fardado e pensei: é um deus ou um principe? Como o achei bonito. E ele me ofereceu um _chay_, porque eu tremia da cabeça aos pés. Nós conversamos por uma hora... e ele me levou até o ponto do meu ônibus.

Ela sorria, nostálgica, e prosseguiu:

\- Nós nos víamos todos os dias, mas eu não tinha coragem de contar sobre o meu noivado com o maldito Pambukim, o sujeito horroroso e mal-educado... Então, quando conversávamos já fazia duas semanas ele me perguntou se poderia conversar com meu pai sobre nós... e eu desabei no choro. Disse a ele que tinha um casamento arranjado, contei tudo e ele me segurou pelos ombros, enxugou minhas lágrimas e disse: "Eu me caso com você, nem que tenhamos que fugir para isso." E ele foi até meu pai, se apresentou e disse que me amava. Seu avô o detestou, o achou abusado. Mas admitiu que ele era corajoso e percebeu que se não desse o consentimento, eu fugiria com Bardock, então, não houve nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Não foi tão complicado desfazer o arranjo de casamento com Pambukim

Nós nos casamos, mesmo contra a vontade do seu avô. E não tivemos uma grande festa, Bardock era órfão, não tinha família, e seu avô ficou muito zangado comigo, tanto que se recusou a pagar pelo casamento. Eu e seu pai juntamos o que tínhamos e fomos morar em Andheri, num conjunto não muito bom... mas vivemos, fomos felizes. Então seu avô ficou muito doente e precisou de dinheiro para o tratamento, e acabou usando o dinheiro que não gastou no meu casamento tratando da sua saúde...

\- Eu me lembro do _daada_ (vovô) doente... – disse Kakarotto, pensativo. – mas ele gostava do _pitah_ (papai).

Gine riu e disse:

\- Um dia quando seu pai o levava para o hospital disse: "que bom que o senhor não pagou nosso casamento, imagina como iríamos pagar seu tratamento, senhor Nirah...". E seu avô começou a chorar, porque Bardock fez de tudo para ajuda-lo, até o fim. E foi isso, filho... Mash'Allah.

\- O quê?

\- Mash'Allah... não é algo que nós, os hindus, falemos muito, mas eu aprendi. É a vontade de Deus, ou dos Deuses... e se for assim, você terá a sua Chichi... e não é Raditz, ou eu, ou qualquer pessoa que vai impedir – ela tocou a marca suave da _tikka_ que fizera nele cedo naquele dia, antes da sua luta e disse – deixe o tempo dos Deuses agir, meu filho.

Kakarotto olhou para a TV, que exibia os créditos do filme e disse, para si mesmo:

\- Mash'Allah.

Mais tarde, deitado em sua cama, ele começou a pensar nas coisas que queria para si, e, involuntariamente, seus pensamentos saíram um pouco do seu relacionamento amoroso e ele lembrou da zombaria de Broly, e do namorado de Chichi chamando-o de _Slumdog_... e, por difícil que fosse, decidiu que terminaria o relacionamento com Caulifla no dia seguinte. Dormiu em paz, cansado pela luta, um pouco dolorido, porque, afinal, os golpes de Hitto não eram leves, mas, apesar de tudo, feliz consigo mesmo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordou muito cedo e vestiu seu conjunto de corrida. Desceu pela rua principal de Church Gate. Era engraçado, mas ele agora descia a enorme avenida, rumo a Mantralaya, e ali, bem perto, ficava o Raz, onde todo o drama da sua vida se desenrolara. Tocou o interfone e Caulifla atendeu, sonolenta. Quando abriu a porta, ela tinha um ar triunfante, e ele sabia que ela pensava que ouviria um pedido de desculpas.

Mas não foi isso. Ele simplesmente disse a ela que não a amava e não a queria iludir. Nunca tinha amado, na verdade... e que não conseguia ficar com ela, simplesmente não tinha como continuar aquele namoro. Ela o encarou, com uma expressão neutra nos olhos pretos, não parecendo a garota furiosa da véspera. Quando ele finalmente acabou de falar, ela disse:

\- Você leu os contratos que a gente assinou junto, velhote?

\- Os... contratos?

\- Nem sabe quantos foram, né? – ela riu. – Olha só... só aquela marca de suplementos nos quer juntos até o meio do ano. E se um de nós roer a corda... sabe aquele apartamento grande e lindo de Church Gate, onde você levou sua linda _maan_ para morar? Pode dar adeus. E isso é só um contrato, temos outros, um até o Valentine's Day, o outro até maio. A multa por quebra de contrato de cada um deles, querido, é bem violenta... se quer saber, eu já percebi que você não me amava, mas achava que com o tempo ia acabar esquecendo aquela...

\- Não fale assim dela!

\- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! – gritou Caulifla – sabe, esse negócio sentimental de vocês, filmes e tudo mais... isso tudo me enoja. Eu queria mesmo era ter feito sucesso no Canadá, não nesse maldito país escroto, cheio de Deuses, costumes idiotas e sujeira.

O rosto dele se endureceu. Ele odiava que falassem assim do seu país, como todo indiano.

\- Você pode tentar a sorte no Canadá ou nos EUA. Mas não reclame se ficar barrada na imigração e for tratada como indesejável – ele disse, friamente.

Ela o encarou, irritada, e disse:

\- É o que eu pretendo, sabia? Assim que tiver um bom cartel. Não é tão difícil para uma mulher quanto para um homem conseguir um lugar no UFC... Mas eu estou presa a essa maldita SFL por um ano. E eu não pretendo ser feita de trouxa por você.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela o encarou e disse:

\- Proponho um acordo, Son Goku. Vamos até o fim desses contratos e nós separamos, amigavelmente. Mas enquanto isso... não quero saber de você se engraçando com essa cretina pelos próximos meses... não quero ser feita de idiota e aparecer em sites de fofoca como uma idiota feita de trouxa por vocês!

Ela o encarava de braços cruzados, irritada. Goku se sentia impotente. Ela prosseguiu:

\- Vocês, indianos, não são bons nesse negócio de "arranjos"?

\- Que eu me lembre, você também é indiana...

\- Mas cresci num país civilizado. E quero outra coisa no nosso arranjo. Sexo. Uma vez por semana, pelo menos... eu sou humana. Ou isso, ou quebre o contrato por sua conta e risco.

Ele a encarou, chateado. Ela o tinha nas mãos, afinal.

\- Ok. Feito. – ele disse – te vejo então... na próxima sessão de fotos. – ele se virou para sair e ela disse:

\- Não tão rápido... eu disse que queria sexo uma vez por semana, lembra? E quero agora porque essa semana não transamos nem uma vez.

\- Agora? – ele a olhou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Era a humilhação máxima.

Ela se adiantou e o agarrou, puxando-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o com violência. Ele fechou os olhos, constrangido, e deixou-se levar. Ela protestou quando ele pegou um preservativo dos que ela sempre tinha na gaveta, mas ele disse, sério:

\- Um filho não faz parte do nosso acordo e eu não confio em você.

Depois, quando terminaram, ele se levantou imediatamente e começou a se vestir. Ela o olhou, estranhando e disse:

\- Onde vai?

\- Para casa. Você queria um prostituto e agora tem um – ele a encarou brevemente – mas não me peça que seja carinhoso ou que fique para almoçar ou jantar. Você pode até ter o meu corpo, mas nunca vai ter nada além disso, muito menos meu coração. Quer sexo? É tudo que vai ter.

Ele terminou de se vestir e saiu correndo, de volta para sua casa. Naquele momento as palavras de sua mãe não faziam mais muito sentido para ele. Se aquela era a vontade de algum Deus para ele, os deuses então não o amavam tanto assim.

Quando chegou em casa, avisou a Raditz que não assinaria mais nenhum contrato em conjunto com Caulifla, que o último seria o tal do Valentine's Day. Quando o irmão tentou argumentar, pela primeira vez na vida, Goku gritou com ele:

\- Não, _bhaee_! Não vou fazer outra campanha, não vou tirar mais fotos e nem posar ao lado de uma mulher que eu agora simplesmente abomino e odeio!

\- Odeia? Essa não é uma palavra muito forte? Ela é sua namorada e...

\- Ela não é minha namorada, não a considero mais assim. É apenas uma mulher que cruzou o meu caminho e que, assim que eu puder, vou tirar da minha vida. Não insista em contratos com ela, ou serei obrigado a contratar outro agente, Raditz!

O irmão fechou a cara e saiu, visivelmente magoado. Goku suspirou e pensou que talvez tivesse pego pesado com ele, mas tomou a decisão de ler cada contrato melhor. Por mais que confiasse no irmão, ele agora sabia o que queria e o que não queria. E ele não queria Caulifla nem por um minuto a mais na sua vida além do combinado.

* * *

Três dias depois do fim do Diwali, a cúpula de produção de Raaja Vegeta estava reunida. Oolong anotava tudo no seu tablet, Shallot tinha um laptop com todos os números de "Saraswatee" atualizados em tempo real diante de si e, a cada minuto, a bilheteria do filme ia aumentando, para alegria de todos. Ao lado dele, Chichi fazia contas mentais de quanto aquilo representaria no resgate das suas dívidas financiadas com Shallot. Se continuasse daquela forma, com mais dois filmes de sucesso ela estaria livre. Era bom, porque ela não estava dando conta do seu mestrado direito e pensava que, cedo ou tarde, teria de desistir e a desculpa para adiar o casamento evaporaria diante de todos.

Ao lado dela, Vegeta e Tarble conversavam em voz baixa. O irmão mais novo, ousado para os seus 17 anos, pedira para participar de todas as etapas das produções, porque queria aprender, porque não tinha vontade de ser ator, mas era simplesmente apaixonado pela ideia de trabalhar em Bollywood.

Diante deles, ao lado de Oolong, King Cutelo observava tudo, quieto. Ele não era um homem de muitas palavras e nem costumava opinar tanto, mas estava ali, como sempre, para apoiar sua filha, há bastante tempo que ela decidia tudo que podia em sua carreira, com a mínima interferência do pai. O maior embate dela, sempre, era com Raaja Vegeta, que chegava naquele momento, munido do seu próprio laptop e uma cara fechada, por causa da presença de Tarble na reunião.

Quando uma copeira trouxe o seu _chayy_, Raaja levantou os olhos do laptop, que tinha aberto diante de si sem falar com ninguém e disse:

\- Prontos para começar? –

Diante da concordância de todos, ele começou:

\- Bem... Saraswatee foi maravilhosamente bem e...

\- Continua indo! – disse Shallot, empolgado, tenho os números atualizados e...

\- Não me interrompa! – cortou Raaja, rispidamente, fazendo Shallot calar-se – é notório que nosso casal ainda é popular para dramas românticos... mas "Nakalee deting"... "Crazy for love", seja lá como se chamou... foi seu primeiro fracasso... e é nesse filme que estou pensando. Por que fracassou?

\- Ora pai querido – debochou Tarble – eu amo minha Saraswatee aqui do lado, mas o filme era simplesmente ruim! A história não foi das piores, mas aquele diretor era um preguiçoso! Imagino que maravilha sairia daquele roteiro, que nem era ruim, nas mãos da Farah Khan, que tinha sido escolhida primeiro... e, francamente... Chichi não parecia à vontade. Desculpa, minha linda... mas você estava tão apagadinha...

Ela riu. Raaja fechou a cara, mas não disse nada. Vegeta opinou:

\- Foi uma temporada com muitas comédias românticas... foram 4 na semana do Ganesha Chaturthi... demos azar, ainda é um ponto fora da curva.

Chichi estava calada, ela sabia que era questão de tempo para Raaja culpa-la pela escolha do roteiro, exatamente como Shallot fizera. Então ele disse, olhando para ela:

\- Qual sua opinião, Chichi?

\- Uma série de escolhas erradas. Talvez não fosse o momento. E eu não dei o meu melhor. Mas eu já estou pagando pelo meu erro... recompondo meu fundo e me preparando para novos projetos, como todos nós.

Raaja admirava mas, ao mesmo tempo, detestava o jeito forte e decidido da garota. Ela era tão... exatamente como Kyra. Era como se a visse ali, diante dele, sempre a lembrá-lo do que ele perdera quando o destino separara os dois. De repente ele disse:

\- Eu encomendei uma pesquisa sobre vocês...

\- _Puranaa _(velho)... – suspirou Vegeta – lá vem o senhor com essas pesquisas. Eu e Chichi sequer queremos fazer mais filmes juntos como casal... aqueles roteiros que eu mostrei, os da SFL... dois filmes ótimos, podem suprir todas as dúvidas e...

\- Antes de liberar vocês para produzir esses filmes, precisamos de um filme muito lucrativo, um que recupere a imagem do casal...

\- Eu já disse que não estamos mais interessados na nossa "imagem de casal"...

\- Calado! – ele disse, e Vegeta o encarou, com um olhar furioso, mas contido, afinal, ainda era o pai que mandava em tudo. – eu descobri o que a audiência quer, independentemente do tipo de filme que vocês dois façam... e é algo simples, mas que pode tornar qualquer próximo filme um arrasa-quarteirão imbatível... algo que ninguém imaginaria propor há uns anos...

King, de repente, virou o rosto na direção de Raaja, apreensivo, já adivinhando o que viria a seguir, a respiração rápida e o olhar atento para o que diria o produtor.

\- É um modismo besta, na minha opinião... mas tem dado certo... desde que Hrithik Roshan apareceu assim com Ayshraya Ray em Dhoom 2, todos os medalhões estão fazendo... bem, a audiência se escandaliza, polemiza, mas no fim, ama. – ele olhou para Chichi e depois para Vegeta, que o encaravam, ambos perplexos, e disse – é hora dos dois protagonizarem um beijo na boca nas telas. É isso que a audiência de vocês mais quer ver!

Antes mesmo que Chichi ou Vegeta protestassem, King Cutelo bateu com força na mesa e gritou, a voz ribombando pela sala:

\- NÃO! – ele encarava Raaja com um olhar furioso – mil vezes NÃO. Eles não podem fazer isso, Raaja! Eu não permitirei e eles não farão!

Raaja o encarou, com deboche, porque estava acostumado com o não inicial e depois com a desistência de Cutelo, era assim há anos, ele o encarava como um homem fraco.

\- Por que não? Tem medo da sua preciosa filha ficar mal falada? Atrizes de maior prestígio que ela estão fazendo e...

\- Não! Já disse que não! Eles não vão fazer isso!

\- Se eu quiser, eles farão! – Raaja levantou a voz, erguendo-se ligeiramente, e encarou Cutelo, que olhou brevemente para a filha, com uma expressão penalizada e encarou Raaja de novo com raiva, antes de dizer:

\- Eles não podem fazer isso, Raaja... eles não podem se beijar seja na tela ou na vida real porque... porque eles são irmãos!

O silêncio caiu imediatamente na sala, conforme Raaja, que se erguera um pouco na cadeira, caía sentado novamente, o rosto pálido numa expressão de surpresa.

**Notas:**

1\. É isso. Chichi e Vegeta são irmãos, você leu direito. Isso será explicado no próximo capítulo...

2\. Goku preso a Caulifla. Chichi presa a Shallot. E agora mais essa... que surpresas será que teremos a mais nessa história?

3\. Mash' Allah é uma música do filme Saawaraya, de 2008. É um conceito muito usado em duas religiões da Índia, o Islamismo e o Sikhismo mas não tanto no hinduísmo, que é menos determinista no domínio dos deuses sobre os homens, que seriam mais governados pela lei do carma.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – Kya hua tera vada? (O que foi feito da sua promessa?)**

King Cutelo tinha ambas as mãos apoiadas no tampo da mesa, a cabeça baixa, pesando entre os ombros largos, olhando fixamente para o nada, evitando os demais olhares chocados. Chichi derrubara seu _chayy_ sobre a mesa, mas ninguém parecia preocupado com o desastre; Vegeta Jr. parecia catatônico, assim como o irmão, que tinha as mãos espalmados no rosto e os lábios em um "o" de choque absoluto; Shallot paralisara segurando o laptop e Oolong olhava para o próprio colo, como que completamente perdido. Mas era Raaja Vegeta que tivera a reação mais chocante. Ele erguera-se de um salto da cadeira e dissera, num rompante:

– Que história é essa, Cutelo? De onde tirou isso? Não é verdade porquê... ela me disse que...

– É verdade. – disse o diretor, ainda de olhos fixos no tampo da mesa – eu sei que ela te disse que não era... e eu sei de tudo, Raaja. De absolutamente tudo. Eu sempre soube, na verdade. Ela foi boa em te convencer que Chichi não era sua filha, e fez isso por mim, mesmo que eu não merecesse... e ela fez por ela mesma e pela filha, Chichi, a única completamente inocente nessa história.

Raaja olhou em volta, como que avaliando a situação e então disse:

– Ela... ela contou a você?

– Quando aconteceu. Logo no dia seguinte. – respondeu Cutelo, olhando então para o rosto de Chichi.

– Pai... – disse Chichi, com lágrimas brilhando nos olhos negros – que... que história é essa? Do que você está falando? – ela olhou para Raaja Vegeta, que a mirava com olhos arregalados – minha mãe e... esse homem horrível?

– Você está louco, Cutelo? – Gritou Raaja – isso é hora de revelar algo... Por Shiva! Na frente de Oolong e Shallot?

– Oolong sabe. – disse King – e Shallot vai se casar com Chichi. Um casal não deve ter segredos, pelos Deuses como eu sei que isso é importante...

Raaja olhou para o secretário, que continuava com os olhos concentrados em algum lugar no seu próprio colo. Chichi explodiu, então:

– Você está me dizendo que a minha mãe realmente... – ela tornou a olhar para Raaja e completou – ela não pode ter feito isso com você, _pitah_! Ela não pode... ter traído você com esse... com esse... – ela explodiu em choro sem encontrar palavras.

Cutelo olhou nos olhos da filha, com uma expressão tristonha e severa e então, disse, com a voz embargada:

– Antes de julgar sua mãe... antes de pensar que ela foi cruel comigo ou que me traiu... você precisa saber que eu não fui um bom marido por muito tempo... – ele hesitou antes de dizer – Kyra ... ela era perfeita e eu... a maltratei. Eu fui horrível por tanto tempo...

– Do que você está falando, _pitah_? Você e a mamãe... eram um casal perfeito. Todos falavam... eu me lembro bem e... vocês eram meus pais! Eu saberia se fossem infelizes!

– Não – disse Raaja, soando subitamente calmo – Você não sabe de tudo, garota. Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram, não foi, Cutelo? Conte, conte à garota. Ela tem o direito de saber. Ela tem o direito de saber tudo, então. E eu também, afinal!

King suspirou profundamente, e começou a contar:

– Vocês sabem que Raaja e Kyra tinham um relacionamento. – ele começou, de cabeça ainda baixa, então se afastou da mesa – e eu, bem, eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, embora, secretamente, morresse de inveja de Vegeta. Éramos todos muito jovens. Kyra tinha 16 anos quando foi eleita Miss India Juvenil... mas em vez de ir para o concurso adulto ela foi para Bollywood aos 17 anos. Um contrato maravilhoso, irrecusável. E ele – ele apontou Raaja, que abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado – ele logo se aproximou dela, esse abutre mulherengo, não bastava ter _todas_ as mulheres aos 19 anos, ele queria _ela_. Eram lindos juntos, era verdade. Todos diziam isso – disse Cutelo, com raiva – e ele não a respeitou... não a valorizou e...

– Você a ajudou a descobrir, não, Cutelo? Era um miserável invejoso. – Raaja disse, com amargura na voz – eu... eu fui um estúpido. Mas ela poderia ter sido... poupada.

– Dos seus deslizes? Das suas escapadas com garotas do coro? Você tinha o coração da mulher mais linda de todas, Raaja. Mereceu quando ela te deixou.

Raaja o encarou, e era a primeira vez em mais de trinta anos que olhava para King da forma que o enxergava. Com inveja.

– Você... você a tirou de mim. Você a _roubou_ de mim.

– Eu estava lá para ela...

Os dois se encararam em silêncio e então, Tarble interrompeu tudo dizendo, com a voz alta e ligeiramente alterada:

– Ok, ok. Isso está nas fofocas antológicas. Todo mundo sabe disso. O que então fez o nosso adorado diretor, que sempre me pareceu o melhor homem do mundo ser esse tal péssimo marido?

Um riso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Raaja. Ele encarou King e disse:

– Ela te contou ou você descobriu, Cutelo?

Cutelo demorou um longo instante antes de dizer, calmamente:

– Ela tinha vergonha. Naquela época, bem... naquela época nós não costumávamos ser liberais como agora. Nosso namoro e noivado foram bem breves e ela se comportou como uma autêntica noiva indiana... Então, na lua de mel ela me contou que você e ela... e eu me senti traído, enganado... mesmo que tivesse sido antes, bem antes... eu não aceitei o fato de que ela tinha perdido a virgindade contigo. Na minha rígida cabeça, ela era pura e você... você tinha _sujado_ ela com as suas mãos imundas.

– Ela tinha apenas 17 anos e eu 19. – disse Raaja – eu tinha sido criado fora daqui... não dava importância a essa bobagem de virgindade. Não como você deu, depois.

Cutelo fechou os olhos. Ele encarou Chichi e disse:

– Eu não a rejeitei, como faria um indiano tradicional, ou anulei o casamento, como a lei me facultava na época. – ele suspirou – o que eu fiz, na verdade eu vejo hoje, foi muito pior. Eu me tornei um homem amargo e cruel, sempre pronto a ofender Kyra . Ela gostaria de pedir o divórcio, mas o agente desaconselhava. Não tão rápido, não tão logo... e eu... apesar de tudo, apesar de tudo que eu fazia... eu a amava. Eu era horrível, mas não admitia perde-la. Não queria perdê-la. Preferia tê-la ao meu lado machucada do que não tê-la mais...

Ele ergueu os olhos para Raaja e disse:

– Você não ajudava, com suas provocações, com seus... ah, como eu o odiava.

– Mas você estava lá com ela... no dia do meu casamento com Fasha. Se teve um dia na minha vida que eu soube que Kyra não me esquecera foi aquele. Você poderia ter poupado Kyra de me ver dar os sete passos com outra mulher... mas fez questão, não fez? Fez questão que ela visse eu jurando fazer feliz outra mulher. Você não é muito melhor que eu. Nenhum dos dois honrou as promessas feitas aos deuses. Ora, no fundo, Cutelo... você é igual a mim. Somos bons em fazer mulheres sofrerem.

– Nós havíamos brigado horrivelmente antes do seu casamento – disse Cutelo – e ela disse que pediria o divórcio logo – ele soluçou – e, então, pedi perdão e disse que mudaria. Mas... logo depois disso Fasha engravidou. E eu e ela estávamos tentando há mais de um ano... fomos ao médico e descobrimos que o problema... o problema era eu. Eu era estéril, completamente estéril. – ele encarou Raaja – mas você nunca soube desse pequeno detalhe. Você, que logo se tornou pai, continuava cercando-a, me enchendo de ciúmes... e ela rejeitava suas investidas, não rejeitava?

– Todos os dias – disse Raaja – ela me dizia para respeitar Fasha... dizia que eu tinha uma família. Quando Vegeta nasceu eu estava fora do país, na América. Gastando dinheiro e bebendo. – ele olhou para o filho – eu não levei a sério a depressão pós-parto de Fasha. Não era nada melhor nessa coisa de ser marido que você era...

– Um ano inteiro... – disse Cutelo – Um ano inteiro filmando "Kya hua tera vada"... maldito filme. Nós três no set... eu vendo você naquelas cenas com ela. Eu imaginava vocês juntos, e quando chegava em casa... eu e Kyra não tínhamos mais vida, era uma questão de tempo.

– Então... então você sabia do que aconteceu naquela noite... esse tempo todo?

– Da noite da monção? Claro que eu sabia, seu idiota. Acha que ela me esconderia isso? Kyra era a mulher mais incrível e sincera que eu conheci. Você chegou na sua casa, em Juhu e descobriu, horrorizado, que Fasha havia abandonado a casa, largado Vegeta chorando em seu berço e você estava bêbado. Claro que foi para ela que você ligou chorando, agentes, secretários, ninguém aturava você, maldito astro arrogante e sem amigos. Nós dois fomos até lá, lembra?

Raaja balançou a cabeça, envergonhado.

– Eu confesso que tive pena de você, Raaja. Você me pareceu patético, chorando por não saber o que fazer. Sem nenhuma condição de dirigir, quando Fasha ligou, dizendo que estava num Bar em Chowpatti. Cheguei a pensar em levar Kyra comigo. Mas alguém precisava cuidar do garoto, já que você não tinha a mínima ideia do que era uma criança e suas necessidades. – ele olhou para Vegeta Jr. – Kyra era encantada por você, sabia? Eu tinha ciúmes, porque sabia que ela via em você... o filho que poderia ter tido. Então, eu fui atrás da esposa dele e o deixei com a minha. Como eu fui estúpido.

– Não foi como você imagina – disse Raaja – não foi... por luxúria ou algo assim. Eu amava Kyra. Foi a única mulher que eu amei em toda minha vida. E ao vê-la cuidando do meu filho eu senti todo o arrependimento que poderia ter sentido por toda uma vida. Ela cantava com sua voz suave, fazendo Vegeta dormir, depois de cuidar dele... eu era idiota o suficiente para sequer querer criadas na minha casa e não via que Fasha... Fasha não estava em condições de ser mãe. E Kyra , quando pôs Vegeta no berço estava radiante. E eu disse isso a ela, e pedi perdão... e confessei o quanto a amava – a voz de Raaja embargou-se – acho que foram os deuses que nos prenderam naquela casa por causa da monção, a pior chuva do ano caiu naquele dia, estávamos presos naquela casa... Nem eu e nem ela queríamos pensar no dia seguinte. – ele olhou para Cutelo – e eu disse a ela que te deixasse. Eu disse a ela que ficasse comigo, que se casasse comigo. E naquela noite aquilo fazia todo sentido do mundo.

Raaja e Cutelo se encararam. Não havia vencedores ali, porque ambos haviam perdido a mulher que amavam. Então Raaja prosseguiu:

– Na manhã seguinte, acordamos com o choro de Vegeta. Era a realidade nos acordando. Kyra me disse: "você tem uma mulher doente e um filho que precisa de você, Raaja..." e eu soube que ela jamais seria minha. Kyra não era o do tipo de pessoa que faria da sua felicidade a desgraça de alguém. Ela sabia que um divórcio poderia ser desastroso para Vegeta, ela sabia como Fasha era desequilibrada e como ele ficaria em jogo entre nós dois... e ela foi embora sem olhar para trás. – ele encarou Cutelo – e depois eu não soube porquê... porque ela e você se tornaram aquele casal que parecia que havia sido sempre... tão feliz.

– Assim que chegou em casa ela me pediu o divórcio. – disse Cutelo – no mesmo instante que pisou em casa. E eu a acusei de ter dormido contigo, e, então, ela finalmente despejou tudo que eu merecia ouvir em cima de mim e sim, ela confessou e me disse que pela primeira vez desde que havíamos nos casado ela tinha se lembrado do que era ser amada – ele deu um longo suspiro – e eu percebi como era eu o responsável por nossa infelicidade. Eu percebi o quanto eu a empurrei para sua cama... e me surpreendi com o quanto aquilo doía porquê... era culpa minha. E eu pedi perdão a ela pela primeira vez, não pela carreira, ou por causa da reputação... porque eu havia chegado muito perto de destruir a mulher que eu amava. E ela me rejeitou. E disse que iria para Varanasi, a sua terra, para ficar um tempo longe de nós dois. E que de lá ela enviaria os papéis do divórcio. Eu a havia perdido. Perdido para sempre, eu imaginava.

– E eu me lembro que ela foi para Varanasi – disse Raaja – e eu achei que era questão de tempo, mas...

– Eu fui atrás dela um mês depois – disse King – disposto a derramar meus sentimentos mais uma vez, pedir mais uma chance. – ele olhou para Raaja – e ela me recebeu, na casa dos pais, polidamente, como uma esposa em processo de divórcio faria, usando roupas de algodão cru. Eu me ajoelhei aos pés dela. E disse que faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta... que eu jamais levantaria a voz, ou faria desfeitas... e então ela me disse: "Estou grávida. É tarde demais para nós, King... eu terei de tirar esse filho se voltar para você, você não aceitaria um filho dele...". Então eu vi. Eu percebi. Eu me ergui e disse a ela: "Maahi-ve... eu te juro que o filho que você espera será criado como meu... com o maior orgulho, com o maior amor. E eu nunca pensarei nele como filho de outra pessoa que não seja eu."

– E ela voltou com você para casa – disse Raaja, amargamente – Mas não imediatamente. Vocês ficaram em Varanasi tempo o suficiente para Chichi nascer, despistar... e quando eu perguntei a ela...

– Ela disse a você que Chichi era a filha de nossa reconciliação. Nós não anunciamos seu nascimento até ela ter dois meses, não era difícil porque estávamos fora da cidade, numa propriedade rural. – disse Cutelo – E foi quando você finalmente desistiu dela, porque fez as contas e acreditou que Chichi fosse minha filha... eu deveria pedir perdão para minha filha, porque ela foi registrada com dois meses de diferença, até mesmo seu horóscopo é uma enorme mentira... mas foi o preço do nosso sossego. – King Cutelo encarou Raaja altivamente e disse – A mentira foi o preço que pagamos pela nossa paz e depois de três anos de inferno, eu tive os sete anos mais felizes de minha vida, e sei que Kyra também. Eu descobri o bálsamo que é perdoar e ser perdoado. Claro que os Deuses não me permitiram viver até a velhice com ela, mas eu a tive até o último dia de sua vida inteiramente. Ela te deixou sem jamais olhar para trás e eu sei que você sabe disso.

Os dois homens se encaravam, sérios. A verdade entre eles era que os dois haviam amado e sido amados por Kyra. Raaja com paixão, Cutelo com carinho. Mas ela não pertencera a nenhum dos dois, no fim. Então King disse:

– Você se lembra do meu conselho de enviar Vegeta para a Europa? Foi a minha tentativa de afastá-lo de Chichi na adolescência. Eu tinha pânico que eles se apaixonassem. A minha vontade, quando você os colocou para contracenar, foi contar tudo para você. Mas eu não queria de jeito nenhum dizer... eu não queria te dar a chance de tirar minha Chichi de mim. Então, quando os dois se detestaram, eu fiquei em paz. Não havia um pingo de atração entre os dois. Meu alívio quando ela começou a namorar Shallot foi maior... mas quando você disse que eles deveriam se beijar... não, Raaja, eu não poderia permitir isso. Seria um crime contra os deuses e contra a memória de Kyra .

– Não vai acontecer – disse Raaja – aliás... precisamos repensar...

– Repensar? – explodiu Vegeta, olhando para Chichi, que não parava de chorar, ainda que silenciosamente – como assim, repensar? Vocês, velhos, não veem que usaram a nós dois durante esse tempo todo? E eu e Tarble, velho? Acha que é apenas isso, apenas "repensar"? Que vamos sentar aqui, todos quietos, oh, ok, o segredo sujo dos dois veio à tona... tudo bem, vamos continuar filmando... não. Não é assim. – veja o que fizeram a ela – ele apontou para Chichi – acha que é fácil descobrir aos 23 anos que se é filha de um canalha amoral como Raaja Vegeta? Ela precisa de um tempo... eu preciso de um tempo...

– Eu não – disse Tarble, de forma debochada – nada que venha do velho Raaja me surpreende...

Chichi levantou-se, num rompante e saiu correndo, tropeçando nas mesas do escritório. Shallot a seguiu, mas quando a alcançou diante do elevador ela disse:

– Quero ficar sozinha! Me deixe!

Chichi desceu no elevador sozinha, ainda chorando, e entrou no seu carro, querendo fugir dali imediatamente. Mas não conseguiu dar partida, os olhos embaçados e as mãos perdidas, como se tivesse esquecido completamente como se girava a chave na ignição. Depois de um tempo, ela sentiu batidas no vidro do carro e abriu a porta ao ver Vegeta ali, parado ao lado da porta do motorista.

– Não precisamos de uma segunda estrela de cinema morrendo de acidente de carro.

– Por que me seguiu, Vegeta? – ela socou-o no peito. – eu não quero falar com você, ou com Shallot...

– Respondendo à sua pergunta, eu te segui porque Shallot não o fez. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Aliás... aquele tonto nunca sabe o que fazer.

Chichi, que chorava, de repente, riu. Vegeta ficou sério e perguntou:

– Quer conversar?

Chichi balançou a cabeça, em meio às lágrimas, e ele disse:

– Eu sei onde posso te levar. – ele a tirou do carro como uma criança e a conduziu pela mão até sua Ferrari, dizendo, antes de dar a partida: – vamos dar um passeio como irmãos, que tal?

De repente, seu telefone tocou. Era Tarble.

– Que foi? Sim. Estou com ela. Vou leva-la a Juhu. Não conte aos velhos. Me encontre lá. O quê? Ah, você se vira, pega um uber.

Ele saiu do estacionamento e disparou pelo Queen's Necklace, em direção à estrada onde 17 anos antes a mãe de Chichi perdera a vida. Quando passaram pela longa ponte de Bandhra-Forli, um longo caminho suspenso sobre o mar, Chichi, até então quieta, abriu a janela e deixou o vento do mar entrar. Ela fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente, sentindo o cheiro da maresia do Oceano Índico, não querendo pensar muito em nada. Vegeta a olhou de lado e sorriu. De repente, fazia muito sentido serem irmãos. No fundo, eram parecidos. Depois de pouco mais de meia hora, chegaram a uma enorme mansão à beira da praia de Juhu, nos subúrbios ricos de Mumbai.

Apesar da família não ir mais muito lá, a casa estava impecavelmente limpa, embora fosse bastante velha e tivesse uma aparência antiquada e meio decadente. Raaja pagava criados para deixarem tudo limpo e polido, como se ainda frequentasse o lugar. Vegeta foi até a geladeira na enorme cozinha e pegou duas garrafas de refrigerante "Thum's up". Abriu as duas e deu uma para Chichi, que disse:

– Não bebo. Isso dá celulite.

– Deixe de bobagem. Você precisa de algo muito doce... e isso é a coisa mais doce que eu achei na geladeira. Vem – ele a puxou através da cozinha e da copa, passando pela sala e, então, abriu as portas de correr um pouco emperradas para um varandão que se debruçava para a praia mais bonita de Mumbai. O mesmo Oceano Índico que em Goa parecia tão azul, ali estava cinzento, triste como os olhos negros de Chichi, que ficou parada no meio da varanda até que Vegeta disse:

– Tem cadeiras aqui para sentar, não para enfeite.

Ele puxou uma cadeira de palhinha de um conjunto meio gasto formado por uma mesa redonda e 4 cadeiras iguais e ela sentou-se, segurando a garrafa de refrigerante, quieta. Ele sentou-se logo em seguida e disse:

– Tome logo um gole. Isso aí quente é ruim demais.

Ela bebeu e fez uma careta, dizendo:

– Tantos anos que não bebo "Thum's up" que eu até esqueci como esse negócio é doce!

Ele riu e disse:

– Se tivéssemos puxado ao velho Raaja, seria Bourbon ou um Whisky 12 anos... se bem que ele parou de beber.

– Eu preferia um Lassi de Manga com gengibre. – ela disse, bebericando o refrigerante e então o deixando de lado. – minha mãe fazia um ótimo...

– Eu acho que a sua mãe foi a primeira mulher por quem eu me apaixonei – ele disse, de repente e ela o olhou, chocada – não dessa forma, claro. – ele esclareceu, olhando para ela – mas querendo que ela fosse a minha mãe. Só que ela nunca soube disso. Ela só conheceu o pequeno monstrinho que a combinação Fasha Sadala/Raaja Vegeta produziu... – ele deu um longo suspiro – eu era um pequeno poço de raiva. E nunca consegui aproveitar essa praia aí embaixo totalmente. Eu ia com criados. Minha mãe preferia ficar aqui, na sacada, fumando e destilando ódio contra meu pai – ele a olhou – ou melhor, nosso pai e sua mãe. Os criados tinham medo que eu me afogasse. "Lord Vegeta" – ele disse, imitando um falsete afetado – "No fundo não. A areia é boa... a água é fria... fique quietinho, por favor...".

– Lembra quando nós brigamos?

– Qual das vezes? – riu Vegeta e ela acompanhou.

– Você era um menino horrível! – ela disse e ele a olhou, indignada.

– Ah, sim... – ele respondeu – e você era tão educada quanto um moleque de rua Mumbai. Sempre acabávamos aos socos!

– Você puxava minhas tranças, eu me lembro disso.

– E você chutava minhas canelas!

Os dois riram e ela disse:

– Eu era doce e educada até Raaja Vegeta Jr. aparecer.

– A verdade é que eu era um garoto insuportável e mimado. Ainda bem que no colégio suíço me ensinaram a me virar e ser menos egocêntrico. Eu sofria bullying, sabe? O garotinho indiano de baixa estatura no meio de dezenas de ricaços brancos. Eu era mais rico do que boa parte deles... mas bem menos branco.

– Racistas de merda – disse Chichi, tomando um gole do refrigerante.

– Tem certeza que não tem álcool nesse negócio? – ele perguntou, rindo. – nunca vi a dama exemplar falando um palavrão...

– Não me falta vontade, quando estou naquelas recepções de Dubai... aqueles príncipes nojentos, Ugh. – ela disse – Shallot não faz nada.

Ele a olhou e disse:

– Você sabe porque meu pai se casou com minha mãe?

Ela o encarou, sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

– Ela era a cantora que sua mãe dublava nos filmes. Mas ela jamais cantou para mim. Ainda assim, eu a adorava, queria tanto o amor dela. Só o tive quando ela estava morrendo e eu voltei brevemente da Suíça. Sabe quais foram as últimas palavras dela para mim?

– Não. – disse Chichi. De alguma forma, aquela conversa a incomodava.

– Não se case sem amor. – ele disse, suspirando.

– É um bom conselho.

– Você devia segui-lo – ele disse a Chichi que o encarou, séria – você não gosta de Shallot. Eu vi como você olhou para o Kakarotto...

– Quem é Kakarotto?

– O lutador. O cara que você realmente gosta.

– Ah, o Goku?

– Sim... eu não consigo chama-lo por outro nome, ele é irmão da minha... da minha amiga. Ela sempre o chamou pelo nome real.

– Sua amiga? Aquela de cabelo azul que você jogou no colo do Yamcha?

Ele resmungou qualquer coisa e ela disse:

– Goku tem namorada. Eu tenho namorado, embora... só esteja com ele por causa do maldito empréstimo. Ele a olhou e disse:

– Eu vi como aquele cara te olhou no Raz e vi a cara de tédio dele quando a "namorada" o arrastou. Ele deve ter algum empréstimo na vida também para se manter ao lado dela.

– Só sei que enquanto eu não estiver livre das dívidas daquele filme idiota não vou conseguir me livrar de Shallot. Os deuses sabem o quanto quero – ela suspirou, olhando o mar.

Vegeta encarou Chichi. Eram parecidos, afinal. Saber que ela era sua irmã colocava uma peça num quebra cabeça que explicava a estranha relação deles, que se aturavam desde a infância. Então, olhando o mar disse:

– Vamos combinar uma coisa?

– O quê?

– Essa coisa de "casal" já deu. Ninguém precisa do escândalo de saber que somos irmãos... mas vamos agir como irmãos também na tela. Vamos enfrentar meu pai juntos e fazer agora apenas o que quisermos. – ele olhou para ela e sorriu – Eu vou cobrar dele e vamos fazer os dois filmes sobre a SFL e vamos pagar essa sua dívida antes do fim do próximo ano.

– Como? – ela disse, intrigada.

– Com um filme que vai render 300 crore ou mais. E onde vamos fazer papel de irmãos. Pode ser? Eu vou forçar meu pai a admitir logo o roteiro do filme que eu e Tarble escrevemos e ele ainda escreveu outro, protagonizado por uma garota, vamos transformar tudo numa história só, em duas partes, dois filmes para arrebentar, um continuação do outro!

Ela riu e disse:

– Claro. Vou adorar ser sua irmã na tela. Melhor que te olhar com um ar meloso.

– Era um sacrifício para mim também!

– Eu não acredito que vocês dois estão tomando _thum's up_ sem mim! – a voz de Tarble, quase gritada, soou na sala através das portas abertas e Chichi estendeu sua garrafa para ele dizendo:

– Pode tomar essa porcaria. Detesto isso.

Ele riu e pegou a garrafa dizendo:

– Então... qual o plano para irritar o _pitah_? _Poor daddy_, quando saí estava olhando perdido pela janela da produtora.

– Qualquer coisa que te envolva irrita ele – disse Vegeta, rindo.

– Então... vou estar no próximo filme! Uhu!

Tarble conseguiu, finalmente, arrancar uma gargalhada de Chichi, que levantou-se e abraçou o irmão mais novo, dizendo:

– Tenho um irmão adorável.

– E um detestável – completou Vegeta, rindo.

Os três se encararam. Irmãos de verdade, finalmente.

**Notas:**

1\. Quando eu comecei essa história eu queria que Chichi e Vegeta fossem irmãos mas não queria o peso de uma traição apenas que fizesse os dois serem irmão. Por isso a trama nos leva a um Cutelo que não é santo e tem uma atitude perfeitamente admissível para um hinduísta tradicional dos anos 80, quando acontece a história.

2\. Raaja, que todo mundo que lê a história odeia, não é tão monstruoso assim. Kyra não era tão absolutamente santa e Cutelo definitivamente, não era tão bonzinho. Mas no fim, os três sofreram.

3\. A aliança entre Chichi, Tarble e Vegeta é definitiva. E vai trazer Goku para o centro da história, como veremos no próximo capítulo.

4\. Kya hua tera vada é uma das músicas antigas de Bollywood que eu mais gosto, do filme Hum Kisise Kum Naheen (Somos menos que nada), um dos poucos que o adorado galã (para os nossos padrões ocidentais ele é feio) Rish Kapoor faz um vilão. A história gira em torno de diamantes perdidos e de um rapaz que não sabe que os diamantes estão escondidos em sua casa. O dono dos diamantes, para descobrir onde estão, se aproxima do amor de infância do tal rapaz e a engana, fazendo com que ela se iluda e deixe seu verdadeiro amor. O clímax do filme é justamente a música, logo antes da grande reviravolta final.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22– Kajra re tere kare naina (Teus negros olhos contornados)**

Lunch coçava a cabeça diante do laptop aberto em seu colo, eventualmente mordia os lábios nervosamente, ou soltava um murmúrio irritado. Tenshin, já se vestindo para ir acompanhar King Cutelo em um compromisso, perguntou:

– Por que tanto mau humor logo pela manhã, posso saber?

– Essa história de filme de luta... a Chichi não podia fazer mais uma mocinha? NÃO, ela tinha que querer ser uma lutadora – ela apontou para a tela, onde se via em tela cheia uma mulher que acabara de vencer uma luta. Ela tinha o cabelo todo trançado e o rosto congestionado e feio – como eu faço para isso parecer glamouroso e atraente?

Tenshin riu e disse:

– Talvez ela tenha cansado de ser glamourosa e atraente...

Lunch deu um suspiro cansado e então fez uma careta de náusea, correndo para o banheiro. Tenshin ficou olhando desconfiado e disse:

– É a terceira vez essa semana. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Ela se demorou um tempo e voltou, pálida. Então disse:

– Não sei. Deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu comi no Diwali.

– Foi há quinze dias! Não é possível. Você tem certeza que...

– Eu menstruei, Tenshin!

Ele olhou de perto a esposa, conferiu seus olhos, puxando a pálpebra inferior para baixo e disse:

– Você vai acabar anêmica. Vou te levar a um médico.

– Não precisa... eu tenho que me preparar para o teste de maquiagem em dois dias, discutir as possibilidades com a Chichi... – ela passou por ele e foi se vestir também. Tenshin não desistiu e disse:

– Eu sei que tem sido traumático e difícil – ele abriu a gaveta do armário do banheiro e pegou um teste de gravidez fechado. – Mas se tem certeza, porque comprou isso?

Ela deu um suspiro e disse:

– Comprei semana passada. Mas eu tinha menstruado... pouco, é verdade, mas você viu.

– Você disse que menstruou. Eu não sei se é possível que você esteja grávida, mas tem sintomas. – ele estendeu o teste para ela e disse – Faça.

Ela o encarou com uma expressão zangada. Ele a conhecia bem, lá no fundo ela tinha medo de ter uma nova decepção, mas ainda nutria uma certa esperança: o sangramento que tivera dois dias após o Diwali tinha sido muito diferente de seu fluxo normal, por isso ela comprara o teste. Junto com os enjoos podiam ser uma evidência, mas ela estava cansada de ter esperanças falsas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de um jeito que ela aprendera a interpretar como "não seja teimosa" e ela pegou o teste da mão dele e se encaminhou para o banheiro.

Eles haviam feito aquilo mais vezes do que gostariam, então sempre costumavam agir da mesma forma. Tenshin apoiado na pia do banheiro e ela, como sempre, sentada no vaso, contemplando o pequeno visor do teste, dessa vez com menos expectativas do que das outras vezes. Uma linha azul tênue apareceu e ela ia suspirar resignada quando a sombra da segunda linha, que indicava positivo, começou a surgir.

Ela mirava incrédula a pequena janelinha, os olhos verdes arregalando-se à medida em que a fina linha azul se tornava mais nítida. Ela queria gritar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi olhar para o rosto do marido, que sorria para ela, radiante, um segundo antes de puxá-la para um abraço e um beijo longo antes de dizer:

– O que eu sempre digo para você?

– Nada acontece antes ou depois do tempo dos Deuses. – ela riu. – Não acredito que me converti para o hinduísmo. – ela se soltou dele para se arrumar e ele disse, numa seriedade fingida:

– Mas não dê conversa pra esse pessoal da Índia. Eles são muito supersticiosos! – ele disse e ela tornou a sorrir, beijando-o de leve.

Depois da reunião frustrada com Raaja e King após o Diwali, Vegeta, Chichi e Tarble tinham dado uma guinada de 180º e cancelado tudo que Raaja Vegeta havia planejado para o ano seguinte, sem a mínima sombra de oposição dele, que, pelo contrário, autorizou Vegeta a contratar todo esforço de pré-produção, inclusive uma assessoria profissional que transformou os dois roteiros que ele e Tarble haviam escrito em dois roteiros profissionais de primeira qualidade em apenas dois dias.

O resultado desse ambicioso esforço foi o projeto principal da Sadala Filmes para o ano seguinte: Dois filmes especialmente para a SFL, o primeiro, "SFL: Shakti!" (Força) seria protagonizado por Vegeta e o outro, "SFL: Anarkali" (nome da personagem principal) por Chichi e mais algumas participações dos dois em diversas outras produções que não exigiriam tanto quanto os dois filmes de luta.

Vegeta participariacomo coadjuvante num filme protagonizado por Hrikit Roshan e em um outro filme de romance fazendo o papel dele mesmo, o ator por quem a protagonista teria um _crush. _Chichi participaria como dançarina em diversos _promos_ (vídeos de dança feitos com atores convidados para promover outros filmes) e faria uma participação especial dançando num filme protagonizado pelo medalhão Aamir Khan, além disso, faria um filme de romance médico quase todo em estúdio com gravações previstas para o começo do período da monção.

Seria um ano bastante produtivo e ocupado para ambos e os três primeiros meses uma corrida contra o tempo para gravar dois filmes praticamente ao mesmo tempo. A SFL tinha pressa, porque queria os filmes coincidindo com os grandes eventos de luta, por isso, todo esforço possível seria feito para nada atrasar o cronograma anormalmente apertado: em vez de um ano, os dois filmes seriam lançados em questão de poucos meses. Mas na primeira reunião com todo staff da Sadala pelo menos uma pessoa estava bastante frustrada por ter sido deixada de lado:

– Eu já disse que sou contra! – berrou Shallot, batendo na mesa.

Chichi encarou o namorado friamente e então disse:

– É contra o quê, exatamente?

– Bem... toda essa história de SFL... O Vegeta tranquilamente vai convencer como lutador... mas você, Chichi? Pretende mesmo arriscar toda sua carreira com esse filme idiota fazendo o papel de uma lutadora? Não basta participar do filme dele, tem que fazer uma bobagem dessas?

Chichi ia abrir a boca para argumentar quando Raaja disse

– Eu li o roteiro e achei ótimo o papel dela nos dois filmes. Acredito que vão ser filmes de sucesso.

– Nós já pagamos um preço bem alto pelas ideias dela no passado... – disse Shallot, de forma maldosa. – não me lembro de ser tão simpático às ideias dela antes de descobrir...

Raaja levantou-se e disse:

– Se continuar nessa linha, Shallot, vai se arrepender de ter começado. – A ameaça era velada, mas séria. Raaja Vegeta era um sujeito que poderia perfeitamente dispensar os serviços do produtor, mesmo com ele tendo participação no estúdio. Ele prosseguiu – você deve se lembrar que também tem alguns fracassos no currículo. E foi você quem escolheu o diretor que numa edição mutilou o roteiro que ela escolheu para "o filme fracassado", lembra? Seria bom assumir sua parte nas desgraças e não apenas nos sucessos.

Shallot calou-se. Não entraria em guerra com Raaja Vegeta. Na verdade, o problema dele com todo aquele projeto era sentir que Chichi afastava-se do modelo de atriz ideal que ele apreciava, sempre fazendo mocinhas românticas e doces. Que ela, quando criança, tivesse feito uma princesa que vivia aventuras, tudo bem. Mas o roteiro do filme o incomodava demais porque ele percebia que ela fazia uma mulher que estava mais preocupada em vencer o campeonato do que ter um romance. E o que mais o incomodava era justamente porque no filme a heroína largava o noivo que não a apoiava no sonho de lutar e acabava apaixonada por um lutador, cujo ator ainda não havia sido escolhido.

Chichi estava escapando dele, ele podia sentir. Primeiro tinha sido transformar o noivado em simples "compromisso", com a desculpa do mestrado. Mas ela trancara a matrícula do tal mestrado e se fizera de desentendida. E os dois mal haviam conversado depois da revelação de King Cutelo. Com a desculpa de "pensar" ela se afastara dele por duas semanas, e ele sentia que se não fosse o empréstimo que os dois teriam de honrar juntos, ela já teria terminado o romance dos dois. E ela não havia embolsado nenhum tostão dos fabulosos lucros de Saraswatee, apenas aplicara tudo e honrara com mais de 60% da sua parte no empréstimo.

Ele sentia que a pressa dela em pagar os investidores tinha a ver com o relacionamento dos dois, cada vez mais frio e distante. Não pareciam namorados, mas um casal casado por conveniência há anos, ele devia admitir. Mas ele era orgulhoso demais para perder Chichi. Ela era uma espécie de joia a que um grande herdeiro de Mumbai como ele acreditava ter direito de possuir. Não se importava muito se ela realmente o amava, achava que se ela fosse sua esposa, todo o resto se ajeitaria.

Chichi manifestou-se de repente, dizendo:

– Eu sei o risco que esse papel representa, e é exatamente o tipo do risco que eu quero correr. O roteiro é maravilhoso, o papel excelente. Eu quero um _Filmfare_ na categoria principal, vocês todos sabem disso. E Vegeta merece um também, depois do primeiro como revelação ele não conseguiu mais nenhum, nem mesmo por "O dever de um soldado" onde ele era um dos favoritos,k e eu acho que já amadureceu como ator.

Vegeta sorriu sardonicamente olhando para Shallot. No fundo não simpatizava em nada com o namorado da sua recém descoberta irmã. A recente união dele com Chichi e Tarble e a súbita e inesperada adesão de seu pai haviam isolado o jovem produtor, que tinha a terrível mania de mudar as coisas a seu bel-prazer, sempre usando a desculpa de agradar os "investidores de Dubai", normalmente avalizado por Raaja. Vegeta sabia que os sujeitos botavam dinheiro em qualquer coisa que parecesse que daria lucro, não eram assim exigentes.

-Bem – disse enfim Shallot, contrariado – Não adianta discordar, pelo visto. Mas quero garantias para os investidores de Dubai.

– Minha casa em Juhu – disse Raaja – eu a coloco como garantia do investimento. Só para você saber, ela é avaliada em 24 milhões, não de Rúpias, mas de dólares.

Vegeta e Tarble olharam para o pai. Ele nunca havia apostado assim antes em nada na vida. Mesmo Chichi olhou para o homem, incrédula e até mesmo um pouco aborrecida.

– Eu creio – disse Shallot hesitante – que é uma boa garantia.

– Venha – chamou Raaja – vou preparar os documentos de garantia para entregar a turma do investimento. Vamos lucrar como nunca.

Os dois saíram e Tarble espalmou as mãos no rosto.

– Menina! O velho Raaja pirou mais que um adolescente tomando _baang_ pela primeira vez no Holi! Meu poderoso Shiva!

– É para impressionar você – disse Vegeta para Chichi – ele quer conquistar a filha, sua pequena _sitara_ (estrela).

– Perda de tempo – disse Chichi, irritada. – Não é meu pai e nunca será. Não importa o que faça.

– Sabemos disso – disse Vegeta, rindo – se pudesse não seria meu pai, mas não tenho essa opção. Mas precisamos discutir a preparação. Precisamos de consultores. A SFL me deu uma lista de lutadores e lutadoras que se dispõem a nos ajudar nos treinos. – ele passou a lista para Chichi – eu já escolhi o meu.

– Por nada desse mundo quero assessoria dessa tal de Caulifla – rosnou Chichi e Tarble e Vegeta riram ao mesmo tempo – não riam. Ela me odeia e eu a ela. Tem um nome desconhecido aqui... Helles. Quem é?

– Ela é nova. Estava na pré-seleção mas não participou do reality. Entrou para a SFL no lugar de uma de lá que foi flagrada no doping.

– Ótimo. Vai ser minha consultora. – Chichi olhou para Vegeta e perguntou – e o seu, quem vai ser?

– Está assinalado aí no papel, peçonhenta... – ela olhou melhor o papel e viu o nome "Son Goku" sublinhado e Vegeta completou – mas como ele é irmão de Bulma eu o chamo pelo nome que ela sempre se referiu a ele: Kakarotto.

Vegeta sorriu de lado e Chichi olhou para ele atônita. Não acreditava que ele estava trazendo Goku para a produção. Mas não iria reclamar.

Dois dias depois, num trailer ao lado de um dos grandes estúdios da Sadala Produções, Lunch finalizava a produção que havia imaginado da caracterização da lutadora Anarkali para o primeiro teste de câmera. Ela virou Chichi para o espelho e perguntou, apreensiva:

– Que tal?

Chichi mirou a mulher que a contemplava no espelho, chocada. Não estava lá o clareamento forçado típico das maquiagens de Bollywood, mas sim o seu tom de pele natural, com os contornos do rosto sombreados de forma que ela percebia que luzes e sombras seriam reforçados, dando um efeito dramático. Seus longos cabelos haviam sido trançados junto ao crânio no modo africano, exatamente como os de uma lutadora profissional de MMA, em pequenos caminhos que se juntavam numa longa trança que, em vez de descer pelo meio de suas costas, era presa num coque elaborado. Mas era nos olhos a maior transformação em Chichi.

Sempre usara maquiagens que realçavam a beleza e a delicadeza de seus traços, mas, para a lutadora, Lunch carregara nas tintas e no contorno preto dos seus olhos e o resultado era a aparência forte que poderia ser comparado ao de Deusas guerreiras como Kali e Durga. O preto dos olhos dela era realçado pelo contorno delineado e sombrio e o resultado de toda produção era uma aparência quase feroz. Anarkali era o nome da lendária dançarina, amor impossível do príncipe Jahangir posteriormente condenada à morte por encarceramento, uma lenda contada no famoso filme Mughal-e-Azem (O dever do rei).

Tinha sido Chichi que escolhera esse nome para a personagem, justamente por amar a atuação da atriz Madhubala, com quem sua mãe havia sido comparada inúmeras vezes, no filme que contava a triste história da dançarina condenada. Mas ela queria dar ao nome Anarkali um novo significado: no lugar de uma mulher que se dispõe a morrer no lugar do amado, como no filme, alguém que luta ferozmente, que renuncia a um amor que não se dispõe a estar ao seu lado. Lentamente, Chichi sorriu e então se voltou para Lunch e disse:

– É perfeito! – ela abraçou a maquiadora pela primeira vez desde que descobrira a verdade sobre Lunch saber o paradeiro de Goku sete anos antes. Lunch, que era grata a ela de inúmeras maneiras sentiu-se confiante então para dizer:

– Eu estou grávida, Chichi!

Chichi deu um grito de felicidade. Não podia acreditar! Ela sorriu e abraçou Lunch novamente dizendo:

– Estou tão feliz por você! – Quando descobriu? Quanto tempo?

– Há dois dias – disse Lunch, timidamente – e ontem confirmei numa consulta médica, com o exame de sangue... oito semanas – ela sorriu.

– Bem... vamos ter que ver o cronograma, não queremos te cansar e...

– Chichi... – Lunch disse olhando para ela – por favor, volte a confiar em mim!

Chichi parou um instante e olhou para a maquiadora. Havia um ar de urgência no rosto dela, como se ela precisasse também da amizade de Chichi. Só então Chichi percebeu que havia realmente pensado apenas, sempre, em Lunch como alguém que ela precisava... e nunca se lembrara que ela era também a melhor amiga da maquiadora, que se mudara e fizera uma nova vida num país completamente diferente.

– Eu nunca deixei de confiar... disse Chichi. Mas é que eu... acho que perdi a esperança de ser realmente feliz no amor. Quando eu conheci Shallot eu achava...

– Que com o tempo, que com a proximidade, aquele relacionamento agradável, porém morno, poderia se tornar um grande amor... eu me lembro.

– E agora eu já tenho certeza de que ele não é o homem certo para mim, mas não consigo me desvencilhar dele. E quanto mais eu quero terminar parece que mais ele se fecha em torno de mim, como correntes.

Lunch olhou para Chichi. Os olhos negros, sempre tão confiantes estavam baços e tristes. Havia mais, ela sabia. Havia o fato de que agora o tal Son Goku não era mais uma fantasia de adolescente: era alguém próximo, que a atraía como um ímã atrai o metal. Ela lembrou-se das palavras do marido e as repetiu:

– Nada acontece nem antes nem depois do tempo dos Deuses, Chichi... e isso não é uma frase vazia de guru de TV. Eu vi acontecer comigo – ela acariciou docemente o ventre e disse – mas seja a sua própria Anarkali. Lute pelo que quer. Você vai conseguir. Agora vamos colocar o seu figurino e vamos ao teste de câmera, ok?

– Certo – disse Chichi, resignada.

O figurino para o teste de câmera chegara pouco antes, enviado por uma das patrocinadoras da SFL: Um top rosa vibrante com um short da mesma cor, os dois com detalhes em azul royal. Ela vestiu o figurino sem roupas de baixo e se olhou no espelho. Nunca vestira nada tão revelador. Mesmo em cenas de praia, ela jamais usara apenas um bikini, por exemplo, sempre havia uma saia ou um short largo. O figurino ajustava-se ao seu corpo esguio e curvo, mas achatava um pouco os seios e ela disse:

– O top aperta!

– Você não faz o mesmo tipo de exercício que as lutadoras – disse Lunch enquanto espalhava um spray sobre a pele de Chichi que tinha o objetivo de realçar seus músculos, realçando luzes e sombras durante o teste de câmera – elas costumam ter seios menores.

Ela sentiu-se insegura. A quem ia querer enganar? Ela não era musculosa como a tal Caulifla, por exemplo, embora seus vigorosos movimentos de dança tivessem tornado seus músculos tonificados como os de uma atleta. Lunch pareceu entender seus temores e disse:

– Quando começarmos a gravar você vai ver que os âgulos vão te fazer parecer forte na medida certa. O público vai se apaixonar pela Anarkali, mesmo que você não se sinta tão linda ao olhar-se no espelho com isso – ela deu a Chichi o incômodo protetor labial dizendo – use-o só durante o teste, esse protetor deixa o rosto horrível... Vamos logo para o estúdio.

Um instante antes de Chichi deixar o trailer, deu uma última olhada no seu corpo diante do espelho. Queria colocar um roupão, mas Lunch disse que isso estragaria a maquiagem corporal e ela, mesmo se sentindo um pouco exposta, deixou o trailer junto com a maquiadora.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta vinha com Heles e Goku, que haviam sido escolhidos por Chichi e ele para prepara-los para agirem e lutarem como profissionais durante as filmagens. Vegeta não gostara imediatamente de Goku, achando-o um idiota, e Goku não gostara nada de Vegeta também, talvez um pouco por ciúmes ao pensar nele ao lado de Chichi sempre como par romântico. Ele era um homem solteiro... seria apaixonado por ela?

Mas a conversa entre eles estava civilizada até que Vegeta o chamou de Kakarotto.

– Meu nome é Son Goku – disse Goku, irritado.

– Ah, eu sei... mas depois de anos convivendo com Bulma o chamando de Kakarotto...

– Nem mesmo ela me chama mais assim – cortou Goku – só minha mãe e meu irmão Raditz ainda usam esse nome.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Vegeta, sarcástico. – Então, seremos três agora, sua mãe, seu irmão e eu, Kakarotto.

Goku não disse nada, apenas encarou o outro, um pouco irritado. Não queria brigar, não queria estragar a oportunidade de estar, pelo menos por algum tempo, perto de Chichi. Tinha sido por isso que ele tinha posto seu nome na lista de "interessados em dar consultoria aos Estúdios Sadala", e, para sua decepção, já tinha perdido uma hora e meia de treino e não a havia visto. Heles perguntou, cortando o clima ruim entre eles:

– Quando conhecerei Chichi?

– Ah, ela tem um teste de câmera hoje. Podemos ir até o estúdio onde ela está fazendo o teste.

Eles foram andando e Goku sentiu-se um pouco nervoso. E se aquele noivo irritante dela estivesse por perto? Ele não estava em posição de exigir nada de Chichi, mas não queria olhar novamente para o sujeito que o ofendera cada vez que o vira. Porque ela ainda estava com ele? Não conseguia entender, mas ele não era muito melhor, preso a Caulifla por compromissos que ele sequer entendera quando os havia assumido. Logo pararam diante da porta de um estúdio e Vegeta disse:

– Podemos entrar para ver o teste... – apontou a sinaleira luminosa apagada ao lado da porta – ainda estão nos ajustes...

Os três entraram no lugar e a diferença de temperatura foi brutal. O estúdio tinha um ar condicionado fortíssimo para preservar os equipamentos contra o clima quente e úmido de Mumbai. Goku viu a movimentação adiante, onde, ante um fundo verde, algumas pessoas preparavam-se para gravar. Ele não viu Chichi imediatamente e então, seus olhos passaram a percorrer o estúdio, olhando o teto cheio de refletores e cabos, as paredes cheias de sinalizações que ele não compreendia e todos os equipamentos de filmagem e iluminação, a maioria de função completamente desconhecida para ele. De repente, uma grua com uma câmera em sua ponta chamou sua atenção, ao comando do diretor, o operador aproximava e afastava a grua do centro do estúdio, e Vegeta ia falando sobre o filme, mais para Helles, que prestava atenção, do que para ele, que insistia em seguir o movimento da grua com os olhos:

– Não é ainda uma filmagem. Eu fiz isso ontem, usamos a maquiagem, o figurino e o diretor aprecia o contraste para determinar qual vai ser o tipo de luz e filtro ideais para conseguir um bom resultado... o fundo verde é eliminado e depois inserimos um tipo de cenário que poderemos usar, paisagens, para externos ou coisas diferentes, como a cena que Chichi está gravando ali, por exemplo: ele vai inserir algo que simule o octógono e a plateia, já que ela está com o figurino de luta...

Ao ouvir o nome de Chichi, Goku desviou a atenção da grua por um instante e procurou por ela no estúdio, olhando no entorno da cena. Nesse momento, o diretor deu o comando de "preparar gravação" e as pessoas no centro do estúdio se afastaram e ele viu que havia uma mulher com roupas típicas das lutadoras de MMA no centro, e de repente, ele finalmente reconheceu Chichi. Passara os olhos por ela diversas vezes, mas só então realmente a enxergou.

E seus olhos não conseguiram mais se desviar dela: o corpo, normalmente envolvido em sáris ou roupas menos reveladoras, agora podia ser visto, e o resultado era entorpecedor para ele... subitamente, Goku percebeu que tinha os primeiros pensamentos com ela que não eram simplesmente aquela idealização dos dois dançando e no fim se beijando: ele queria mais que isso. Ele finalmente percebeu o quanto desejava Chichi.

Ele então se viu encarando-a, e aqueles olhos intensamente contornados de preto que ela usava agora pareciam querer, mais que nunca, seduzi-lo, porque ela o encarava de volta. Na verdade, o encarava, quase achando graça do ar inocente dele olhando tudo pelo estúdio como uma criança, desde que ele entrara ali e ela o percebera, afinal ela sabia que ele viria com Vegeta e esperava por aquele momento. Um instante antes dos olhares se encontrarem, ela viu a transformação no olhar de Goku quando ele percebeu as curvas e contornos do seu corpo revelados naquele traje, e sentiu que o desejava da mesma forma que ele a ela.

Por um longo instante os dois se olharam com intenso desejo, então, o diretor disse "gravando" e a mágica se desfez. Goku arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sem jeito, e passou a tentar ver a gravação como um simples expectador, tentando não imaginar coisas ao ver Chichi fazendo movimentos de chutes e socos no centro do estúdio com a graciosidade de uma corça. Ele não conseguia parar de imaginar os dois numa cama, os corpos se unindo dando vazão àquele desejo.

No silêncio do estúdio, os gritos de Chichi ecoavam, ela agia conforme o diretor a instruíra para avaliar expressões, movimentos e gestos. Quando acabou a primeira tomada, Vegeta perguntou a Helles:

– O que achou dela?

– Vai precisar aprender algumas coisas, mas é muito promissora – a lutadora sorriu – no fundo lutar e dançar não são coisas tão diferentes assim e ela é uma ótima dançarina, não?

– Ela é perfeita – interrompeu Goku, ainda hipnotizado pela garota, que, cessada a primeira tomada agora o olhava enquanto bebia água de um squeeze – ela é nada menos que perfeita. – ele repetiu.

Vegeta olhou para ele, então para Chichi e sorriu de lado... ele podia achar Kakarotto um idiota. Mas de alguma forma, sabia que ele e a irmã se queriam profundamente. E naquele instante, ele pensou que poderia dar uma mãozinha para eles ficarem juntos.

**Notas:**

1\. Finalmente temos a Lunch esperando o bebê que ela sempre quis! E isso a aproxima novamente de Chichi.

2\. Raaja mudou? O que vocês acham? Descobrir uma filha da mulher que ele sempre amou tantos anos depois pode mudar alguma coisa na sua personalidade ou isso é apenas uma estratégia? Lembrem-se do que ele pôs em jogo.

3\. Shallot vai se tornando cada vez mais um peso para Chichi. Como será que ela vai conseguir aturá-lo até ter todo dinheiro para pagar a dívida?

4\. E como ela e Goku vão conseguir descobrir que os dois tem problemas na sua vida que são empecilhos para a sua felicidade? Terão a ajuda de Vegeta?

5\. Mas Vegeta e Goku não se bicaram de imediato. Será que vão ficar para sempre assim ou vão chegar a um bom termo?

6\. Kajra re é uma música do filme Bunty Aur Babli (Bunty e Bably), que é a história de um casal que foge de casa, se conhece e depois começa a dar golpes hilariantes, como tentar vender o Taj Mahal. Foi um filme de muito sucesso em 2005 e a música ficou conhecida no Brasil por causa da trilha sonora da Novela "Caminho das Índias". A curiosidade sobre esse clip: Ayshraya Ray, uma grande estrela na época, faz uma participação especial apenas nessa parte do filme e passa o tempo todo flertando com Amithab Bacchan (pai) e rejeitando Abischek Bacchan(filho), que em 2007 acabou casando com ela. Hoje é engraçado vê-la flertando com o sogro e rejeitando o próprio marido, mas na época eles não tinham ainda um relacionamento, que só começaria um ano depois durante as filmagens de Dhoom 2.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – Sholay (Brasas)**

Goku estava sentado apenas de cuecas na cama de exame do médico que atendia a SFL e suas pernas remexiam-se incansavelmente porque ele estava nervoso: tinha simplesmente horror a ir a médicos, sempre achando que seria furado, cortado ou levaria alguma injeção. Mas não podia escapar daquele exame, porque a cada mês tinha uma consulta obrigatória para saber se os treinos e suplementos de alguma forma estavam afetando a sua saúde.

Normalmente as consultas eram rápidas e tranquilas, mas daquela vez o doutor Beerus conferia o seu histórico anotado em fichas mensais pela terceira ou quarta vez. Sem dizer nada, o médico, um senhor de uma certa idade que lembrava um gato velho, levantou-se e pegou um instrumento na gaveta, fazendo com que Goku se encolhesse e dissesse:

– Que negócio é esse aí na sua mão, Doutor? Vai me machucar com essa coisa?

O homem olhou para ele com um olhar impaciente e disse:

– Não dê ataque, Goku. Isso é apenas um plicômetro. É para medir a sua gordura corporal.

– Mas o senhor nunca mais me beliscou com isso, só naquele primeiro exame que fizemos. – disse Goku, conforme o homem pegava a pele de sua cintura e beliscava com o aparelho com cara de poucos amigos.

– Porque não precisava. Mas você ganhou peso dois meses seguidos desde a sua luta e eu estou investigando o porquê e vendo que tipo de ganho de peso foi.

– Quer dizer que eu tô gordo? – perguntou Goku enquanto o homem seguia com o exame, anotando cada coisa que descobria.

– Quer dizer que se você não calar a boca vai levar um pescoção – disse o médico, nem um pouco intimidado por estar diante de um lutador da SFL. Goku ficou quieto até o fim do exame, quando o médico disse:

– Vista a roupa e sente-se ali – disse o médico apontando uma cadeira diante dele. Goku obedeceu prontamente, ainda sentindo um certo nervosismo.

O médico coçou a cabeça e disse:

– Seus exames estão ótimos.

– Ainda bem. O senhor não sabe o sacrifício que é pra mim ser picado uma vez a cada três meses para...

– Cale a boca, Goku! – disse o médico, impaciente, fazendo Goku se calar – um homem desse tamanho com medo de agulhas, francamente! Mas seu ganho de peso está me preocupando. Você ganhou 12 quilos nos últimos três meses. Sabe o que isso significa?

– Que eu engordei?

O homem o olhou como se encarasse uma criatura estúpida e disse, depois de bufar levemente:

– Seria a conclusão óbvia se minhas medições não dissessem que você perdeu gordura corporal em vez de ganhar. Você ficou mais forte, muito mais, teve um imenso ganho de massa muscular.

– Ah, então é isso? – Goku pareceu relaxar na cadeira – então é bom, eu sempre quis ficar mais forte! – ele deu um sorriso bobo e o médico o olhou zangado, dizendo:

– Não, não é bom porque você é um lutador da categoria dos pesos médios da SFL e isso significa que você precisa pesar menos de 100kg e você está com 97! Quando começou na categoria pesava 85 quilos, Goku!

– O que eu posso fazer? Se eu ficar muito forte é só mudar de categoria. – ele deu de ombros e o médico o encarou apoplético e começou, quase gritando:

– Mudar de categoria? Você disse mudar de categoria, seu imbecil? Acha que é assim tão simples? O SFL não é como o UFC, com muitas categorias! Se passar para os pesados, vai lutar com sujeitos como o Broly, que pesa 119 k! O mais leve deles pesa 110 kg, qualquer um deles iria achatá-lo, seu idiota! E se chegar na pesagem acima do peso pode simplesmente ser desclassificado!

Goku fez uma cara intrigada e meio triste, não sabia exatamente o que dizer ao médico, que prosseguiu:

– Sua primeira defesa de cinturão é em um mês! Você vai precisar manter o peso até lá para garantir que não fique muito próximo ao limite da categoria. Vou encaminhar você ao nutricionista, que vai prescrever uma dieta que garanta que você não ganhe mais peso sem perder tanta massa muscular.

– Dieta? – Goku disse, terrificado. A coisa que ele mais amava na vida era comer, a palavra dieta soava a ele como a pior das torturas – eu não posso, sei lá, correr o dobro do que eu corro? O senhor não pode me colocar para passar fome!

– Não vou fazer isso – disse o homem, com um sorriso simpático e Goku suspirou aliviado antes que ele completasse, sadicamente: – quem vai é a nutricionista!

Goku gemeu de tristeza. Aquilo seria um inferno.

* * *

A nutricionista elaborou um cardápio que fazia Goku sentir fome o tempo todo. Para completar, seu treino estava mais pesado, o que fazia com que ele tivesse ainda mais fome e seu humor ficasse absurdamente ruim. Além disso, teria que começar as "aulas" de Vegeta sobre como se comportar como um lutador de MMA, os movimentos de luta e tudo mais. E isso fora dos horários de treino.

Goku agora dirigia belo carrão, um belíssimo Ford _Endeavour_, mas seu humor desapareceu quando entrou no estacionamento da "I Think Fitness", a academia onde ele treinava, num dos pontos mais nobres de Mumbai, e viu a vistosa Ferrari preta de Vegeta. "Sujeito exibido", ele pensou e estacionou seu carro bem longe do carrão.

Vegeta o esperava, parecendo absurdamente um garoto rico, completamente vestido com um uniforme de luta e Goku teve vontade de rir dele, porque estava usando um short velho e uma camiseta, era o que ele sempre usava para treinar. Nenhum lutador profissional treinava "fantasiado" de lutador profissional.

– Você malha? – ele perguntou para Vegeta, sem mesmo dizer bom dia, quando viu o rapaz parado no meio do salão de treino de luta que havia sido alugado para a SFL por três horas.

– Você está atrasado – disse Vegeta, de cara fechada. A antipatia entre eles era mútua. – sim, eu malho.

– Tinha um engarrafamento em Church Gate. Vamos dar uma malhada para aquecer e depois o treino mesmo. – ele deu as costas de forma antipática para Vegeta e foi para a sala de musculação. A partir dali os dois fizeram uma pequena competição pessoal para ver quem pegava mais peso, fazia mais repetições, isso tudo sem trocar uma palavra. No fim, Goku estava até impressionado por que Vegeta realmente malhava pesado, mas quando terminaram ele disse:

– MMA se luta sem camisa. Você tem algum pudor em relação a isso?

– Não – ele disse e tirou a camiseta de treino – eu fiz parte de um time de Wrestling na escola onde estudei na Suíça e...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar porque Goku avançou e o lançou no chão, imobilizando-o.

– Ei, você está maluco? – perguntou Vegeta, irritado – achei que fosse me explicar como se luta.

– Estou explicando – disse Goku largando-o e se levantando – isso é um mata-leão. Tenta fazer igual. Aula prática.

Vegeta avançou mas logo foi sobrepujado. Goku parecia estar se divertindo e tirando suas frustrações dos últimos dias. Quando viu os modos e o jeito de Vegeta, imaginou que ele estava sempre perto de Chichi. Ficou pensando se ele não era apaixonado por sua garota. Queria humilhar aquele riquinho metido, mas depois de algum tempo Vegeta disse:

– Ok, Kakarotto. Sua irmã sempre me disse que você era um sujeito legal, mas estou vendo que é na verdade um babaca.

Goku parou, piscando repetidas vezes antes de dizer:

– Eu estou tentando treinar contigo!

– Você está é me fazendo de _sparing_. Não foi para isso que foi escolhido. Eu preciso parecer um lutador e olha, tenho certeza que se eu tivesse o seu treino eu seria tão bom quanto você ou até melhor. Qual é o seu problema?

Ele ficou quieto. Lógico que seu problema era o fato de que estava treinando com um sujeito que acreditava ser apaixonado por Chichi. Vegeta suspirou resignado e perguntou:

– É por causa da peçonhenta?

– De quem?

Vegeta riu e respondeu à própria pergunta e à de Goku:

– Sua amada Chichi. Não precisa ter ciúmes de mim, nunca tive interesse nenhum nela, acredite. Mas se é tão gamado nela, porque ainda namora aquela guria da SFL?

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– Realmente, tenho mais o que fazer. – disse Vegeta, virando as costas para ele. Goku sentiu-se um idiota e respondeu:

– Meu irmão é meu empresário... e eu assinei alguns contratos publicitários com ela como casal. Faltam alguns meses para acabar. Mas não sou apenas eu. Chichi segue usando aquele anel de compromisso com aquele produtor almofadinha e...

– Vocês dois são inacreditáveis. – Interrompeu Vegeta, com um riso sarcástico – chega a ser engraçado.

– Por quê? – disse Goku, na defensiva.

– Prefiro que você discuta isso com ela e se torne alguém com quem eu realmente aprenda alguma coisa em vez de se comportar como um idiota ciumento – ele disse, procurando seu celular na bolsa de academia – Ele achou o contato de Goku e mandou uma mensagem pelo whatsapp. – Mandei o contato dela para você. Discutam a relação e resolvam isso. Vou dizer a ela que é você mesmo, não se preocupe – disse ele, enviando uma mensagem rapidamente para Chichi que dizia: "Dei a Kakarotto seu contato."

Goku não podia acreditar. Ficou olhando para Vegeta antes de perguntar:

– Você realmente não é apaixonado por ela?

– Nunca fui. Disse Vegeta. Mas pergunte isso para ela, é melhor que ela fale sobre isso contigo. Agora, vamos treinar direito.

O treino, a partir dali, melhorou muito. Goku devia admitir que Vegeta poderia ter sido um lutador tão bom quanto ele. Depois ensinou movimentos, posturas e combinaram que dias da semana treinariam juntos até o fim das filmagens de "Shakti". No fim, Goku disse:

– Tenho que admitir que você é um cara melhor do que eu imaginava – disse Goku. – Agora tenho um compromisso chato. Preciso encontrar minha "namorada".

– Uma sessão de fotos? – perguntou Vegeta. Goku enrubesceu. Odiava admitir que tinha um dia marcado para satisfazer as necessidades sexuais de Caulifla. No fim acabou contando e finalizou dizendo:

– Ela me chantageia para isso.

Vegeta franziu a testa e disse:

– Por que você cede à chantagem?

– Bem... eu não posso fazer nada, os contratos.

Vegeta olhou para ele o achando um enorme imbecil e disse:

– Você não precisa fazer isso. Diga a ela que não vai fazer. O que ela pode fazer? Reclamar? Se ela romper o contrato perde tanto quanto você! Diga a ela que não vai mais fazer isso, a não ser que queira continuar transando com a garota.

De repente, Goku sentiu-se tremendamente idiota. Vegeta tinha realmente razão. Ele não precisava daquilo! Olhou para Vegeta e disse:

– Você tem razão. Estou sendo um idiota. – então, completou – não, não quero mais transar com ela. E nem vou – ele sorriu e disse – mas já deu de treino por hoje. Memorize os golpes, cara!

Ele virou-se e ia saindo quando pensou em mais uma coisa e se voltou dizendo:

– Falta apenas mais uma coisa, Vegeta.

– O quê? – perguntou o outro, surpreso.

– Você aprender a agir como alguém que um dia foi pobre. Se o seu lutador é mesmo um cara que veio de baixo, perca um pouco dessa sua postura de príncipe e desempine um pouco esse nariz. – ele colocou sua camiseta velha e saiu, com a bolsa de academia no ombro deixando o outro pensando apenas em como pareceria algo que absolutamente jamais tinha sido.

* * *

Na porta do apartamento de Caulifla, Goku a encarava, sério depois de dizer que não iria mais seguir cumprindo a sua humilhante "obrigação sexual"

– Você o quê?

– Não quero mais manter essa parte do nosso acordo – disse Goku, firme. Caulifla o encarou, irritada, e disse:

– Então vai quebrar o acordo entre nós dois?

– Não. Só não vou mais fazer sexo contigo. Não sou um garoto de programa, Caulifla.

– Então prefere que eu faça um escândalo e acabe tudo?

Ele deu de ombros e disse:

– Vá em frente. Pode ser que isso renda um a boa grana em tabloides e te ajude na carreira. Mas você vai perder tanto dinheiro quanto eu.

Ela o encarou furiosa e bateu a porta na cara dele, que saiu dali sentindo-se mais leve do que em meses. Tinha de agradecer a Vegeta.

* * *

Bem mais tarde, Goku estava em casa e olhava, nervoso, para o contato de Chichi no seu celular. Será que ela atenderia se ele ligasse? E se ela o achasse idiota e invasivo? Ele desejava aquele telefone desde os 16 anos e agora não sabia o que fazer. Abriu o whatsapp e ficou olhando. Talvez fosse melhor escrever uma mensagem, dizer um oi. Esperava que ela acreditasse que era ele. E se aquele telefone não fosse dela? E se Vegeta estivesse brincando com ele? E se tivesse dado qualquer outro telefone?

Ele pensou por um instante antes de digitar rapidamente no whattsapp:

"Oi... sou eu, o Goku!"

Ele não sabia muito bem o que esperava, mas certamente a resposta quase imediata o pegou de surpresa:

"Goku... o Vegeta me disse que tinha te dado o meu número e eu não acreditei!"

"Você não gostou?"

"Não! Eu gostei! Gostei muito!"

"Tenho tanta coisa para te dizer, Chichi!"

Eles conversaram um pouco, ainda timidamente quando Goku perguntou se podia fazer uma chamada de vídeo. Chichi pensou um instante e então disse que podia, com o coração batendo aceleradamente nem mesmo ela saberia dizer porquê. Menos de dez segundos depois, o whatsapp perguntava se ela aceitava a chamada e ela atendeu. O rosto de Goku, ansioso, apareceu na sua tela e quando ele a viu, sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta.

– Goku... – ela sorriu e disse – nem acredito que estamos conversando assim!

– Nem eu – ele disse, timidamente – aconteceu tanta coisa, Chichi... mas eu acho que vou agradecer a Vegeta para sempre.

– E eu – ela disse e então começou – Goku, naquela vez, a do teste, o senhor Raaja Vegeta foi quem mandou não repassarem as suas ligações e dizerem a você que eu não queria e...

– Eu sabia que não tinha sido você... por causa disso, quase perdi as esperanças, mas apareceu um cara e...

– Era o Tenshinhan, ele é segurança nosso, da produtora... ele e a Lunch, que é minha amiga, sabiam de tudo. Ele quis te ajudar e...

– Devia agradecer a ele! De um jeito ou de outro ele me aproximou de você. – Goku sorriu – é pena que você é comprometida. – ele acrescentou, de forma melancólica e Chichi se apressou em dizer:

– Goku, tem algo que eu preciso te dizer.

Ela respirou fundo e contou toda a história de como estava presa a Shallot pela dívida com os investidores de Dubai, e terminou explicando que ele tinha viajado para Dubai, onde passaria mais de um mês resolvendo negócios da família dele em outras áreas e que ela estava aliviada porque não aguentava mais sustentar aquela farsa. Foi a deixa para Goku contar toda história dos contratos com Caulifla, e os dois, ao final, se olhavam pelo pequeno monitor, cientes, de repente, de que pela primeira vez estavam, de fato, conversando.

Os dois riram. Por um momento já não existiam os obstáculos. Eles agora podiam conversar. Chichi pensou que daria um jeito de se livrar de Shallot quando ele voltasse, nem que para isso ela precisasse pegar um empréstimo. Só sabia que não queria jamais voltar a se deitar ou ter mais nenhum envolvimento com ele.

Por horas os dois conversaram. Raditz viu o irmão falando no celular com alguém e estranhou, não era o feitio dele fazer chamadas de voz, muito menos de vídeo. Bulma também viu, e, pela conversa, percebeu quem conversava com ele. Logo enviou uma mensagem para Vegeta: "Isso é coisa sua, meu irmão e a Chichi conversando?"

"Sou assim tão óbvio?" respondeu Vegeta pouco depois. Desde as pré-filmagens, eles trocavam algumas mensagens, e naquele dia conversaram um bocado e o assunto foi o treino dele com o irmão, e ela riu com as reclamações dele e no fim disse: "Vegeta, você é o melhor! Agora preciso dormir. Estou empolgada, em três dias começam nossas filmagens para valer!"

Na sua casa, Vegeta se despediu dela pelo whatsapp e ficou olhando a última mensagem pensando: "Se eu sou o melhor, Bulma... largue aquele verme e fique comigo." Pensou até em mandar uma mensagem dizendo isso a ela... mas mais uma vez o seu orgulho falou mais alto e ele guardou o celular irritado. Esperava que durante as filmagens eles pudessem se aproximar e talvez, acabarem juntos.

Bulma antes de dormir passou no quarto do irmão. Ele tinha acabado de desligar a chamada de vídeo e tinha um olhar bobo e sonhador no rosto. Bulma perguntou:

– Como foi a conversa? Vocês ficaram mais de duas horas conversando.

Ele a encarou sorrindo e disse:

– Bulma... quando eu e Chichi ficarmos realmente juntos ninguém vai conseguir nos separar.

Bulma sorriu e foi para o seu quarto. Pensou, por algum motivo, em ligar para Yamcha, mas acabou desistindo. A relação dos dois não era muito apaixonada, e era sempre ela que o procurava. Yamcha tinha dito que se casariam tão logo o filme Shakti fosse lançado, e três a quatro vezes por semana ele a pegava em casa e saíam, sempre para lugares caros e badalados, conversavam, riam, às vezes dançavam.

Mas ela não participava ainda da vida particular de Yamcha, que sendo um hindu de família muito tradicional, não a levara ainda para conhecer sua família em Navi Mumbai, um município rico e planejado ao lado de Mumbai. Ele prometera a ela que não seria um noivado longo, sem a necessidade de um _Nikkah_, uma cerimônia de firmar um valor de dote, ou um um _Mahr_ recepção da família da noive ao noivo. Tudo seria restrito a um _Chunni, _a recepção na casa do noivo para a troca de anéis. Mas ela achava estranho ainda não conhecer a mãe dele, se já o havia apresentado para toda sua família.

Por isso, Bulma tinha dúvidas. Não sabia se queria para si essa história de morar com a sogra após o casamento, uma mulher que ela só conheceria no noivado, e, acima de tudo, estranhava a falta de iniciativa de Yamcha. Ela o tentara, o provocara mais de uma vez... afinal, ser virgem aos 22 anos podia ser muito bom do ponto de vista tradicionalista, mas ela tinha muito medo de se deparar com uma decepção na lua de mel e tinha desejos que o quase noivo parecia ignorar quando juntava as mãos dela de maneira respeitosa e quase devota e dizia: "Eu acho que precisamos esperar, Bulma!"

E agora havia Vegeta. Charmoso, inteligente, mesmo que ela tivesse feito vários trabalhos de faculdade por ele... ela sempre achara que ele não sentia nada por ela, mas ela, desde a noite na boate, sentia-se atraída por ele. Era uma estupidez, ela pensava: "Vegeta era um daqueles caras solteiros de Bollywood que iam ficar assim por anos, sempre rodeados de misses e modelos. Aquele quase beijo foi uma tentativa apenas de me seduzir, como ele faz com todas as outras..."

Em alguns dias, começariam a gravar juntos como um casal e Yamcha não demonstrara ciúme algum de Vegeta, pelo contrário, dissera a ela que era algo absolutamente normal ela ter novos parceiros em outros filmes. E por algum motivo, aquilo a frustrava. Para se distrair, pegou o velho caderno onde havia anotações do seu pai, aquelas anotações codificadas e muito estranhas, e começou tentar decifrar, como sempre, sem sucesso. Ela sabia que havia alguma coisa oculta naquelas anotações. Não sabia o que era, mas sempre voltava a elas. Sempre as relia.

Se ela descobrisse como decodificar as anotações, talvez descobrisse um pouco mais sobre seus pais. Só não imaginava ainda o que iria descobrir.

* * *

Goku e Chichi passaram um mês falando-se à distância todos os dias, e era surreal: era como se estivessem em países diferentes, mesmo morando a pouco mais de 4 quilômetros um do outro, porque não podiam se ver, nem podiam pensar em se encontrar, porque eram duas celebridades e sempre havia alguém espreitando.

Seu amor os aquecia lentamente naquele fim de outono anormalmente frio em Mumbai. Era como estar diante do calor quente e perene de brasas. Não era ainda o fogo que eles sabiam que iria toma-los no dia em que finalmente ficassem juntos. Era uma espera doce e dolorosa para ficarem juntos, mas nenhum dos dois ligava. Estariam juntos assim que pudessem.

Mas à noite, quando todos os compromissos cessavam, eles conversavam por horas, apaixonados, fazendo planos, imaginando como seria quando pudessem não mais se esconder. A única promessa que ela fez a ele foi que iria à luta dele contra Dispo, a disputa de cinturão, na primeira semana de dezembro.

Goku passou pela pesagem bem, e descobriu que mesmo com a dieta, havia ganho um quilo, chegando aos 98 quilos. Era quase covardia lutar contra dispo, que, quase no limite inferior dos médios, pesava 87 quilos.

Chegou a noite da luta, e ele estava tranquilo, calmo. Chichi estaria lá para vê-lo, com o pai. Shallot felizmente ainda estava em Dubai e avisara que esticaria a sua estadia por mais 5 semanas, para resolver investimentos dele, questões importantes, mas que não importavam em nada para Chichi, pelo contrário, deixavam-na feliz por demorar a vê-lo.

Do vestiário, ele viu a novata Heles vencer uma peso-médio de Nova Déli e Caulifla derrotar uma garota de Gujarate. Os dois haviam chegado juntos, mas ele não pretendia deixar o lugar com ela. Estava simplesmente farto de toda encenação. Só queria saber se Chichi estava lá.

Sua luta não seria a última: Broly tinha como desafiante um lutador do sul da Telangana, um rapaz menor e aparentemente menos forte que o brutamontes, chamado Jiren. Os agentes de Broly haviam promovido demais aquele confronto que fecharia o evento daquela noite, e a luta prometia ser bem mais emocionante que a dele, e ele não ligou para as provocações do peso-pesado. Só queria saber de resolver seu desafio, vencer seu adversário.

E foi exatamente o que fez, até bem rápido. O doutor Beerus tinha razão em uma coisa: mesmo com Dispo sendo ágil e rápido, a força física e seu peso acabaram sendo decisivos e ele, em poucos minutos, finalizou o outro lutador. Foi uma luta breve e fácil.

Mas uma coisa o perturbou. Chichi não estava lá. Chichi, que prometera a ele que assistiria à luta, não havia comparecido. E aquilo era muito estranho, ou muito preocupante. Ele voltou ao vestiário, entristecido e sem nenhuma alegria pela vitória, mesmo quando Raditz veio com todo seu time de apoio, todos celebrando. Ele queria ficar um pouco sozinho quando um rosto conhecido surgiu atrás de Raditz, apresentando uma credencial da SFL e passando pela segurança: Vegeta. Ele vinha sério, com um ar preocupado e aquilo alertou Goku imediatamente.

Ele deu passagem para o ator para a sua sala vip e o outro disse, pegando o telefone:

– Há algo que você precisa saber. – ele fez a ligação e disse, quando o outro lado atendeu – estou com ele aqui.

Ele passou o telefone a Goku, que disse, apreensivo:

– Chi? Por que não veio? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Goku... – a voz dela foi entrecortada por um soluço e ela prosseguiu – eu... estou no hospital Saifee... estávamos nos arrumando para a luta quando... ele caiu, chamei o socorro, que veio rápido mas...

– Seu pai?

– Sim – ela tornou a soluçar – ele chegou vivo aqui... mas acabou de ter um segundo infarto.

– Oh, não... Chi, eu...

– Meu pai, Goku. Ele está morto.

Goku fechou os olhos, sem pensar em mais nada e apenas disse:

– Eu estou indo para aí agora.

**Notas**:

1\. Sim, o pai de Chichi, aquele que a criou, não o pai biológico, acabou morrendo, e no próximo capítulo saberemos que quando contou a verdade sobre Chichi ele já intuía que esse momento estava chegando.

2\. Como fica a vida de Chichi sozinha? No próximo capítulo ela terá de passar pela difícil fase do luto indiano. E como Goku poderá ajuda-la?

3\. Bulma cada vez mais em dúvida sobre seu compromisso com Yamcha. Porque Vegeta não aproveita esse momento, senhores? Nem eu sei.

4\. O doutor Beerus ser grosso é mal humorado é bem indiano. Médicos são muito respeitados na Índia, mas os mais velhos não são conhecidos por sua educação.

5\. Agora Goku e Chichi podem realmente se conhecer, é verdade, e é questão de tempo para terminarem seus compromissos. Mas não pensem que será assim tão fácil...

6\. Goku e Vegeta começaram com um certo ranço. Mas acabam se entendendo, como os divertidos "bandidos do bem" Veeru e Jai, interpretados pelos astros Dharmendra e Amithab Bacchan no filme de 1975 "Sholay", considerado o top 1 na lista de maiores clássicos de Bollywood de todos os tempos. Eu não poderia deixar esse filme de fora por dois motivos: o primeiro é óbvio, por ser um filme tão importante, o segundo é porque os dois personagens, extremamente carismáticos, tem algo de Goku e Vegeta numa amizade/rivalidade muito cativante. E o bandido tem alguma coisa de Freeza.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – Suraj hua maddham (O sol desceu no horizonte)**

Para Shallot, em Dubai, eram onze e meia da noite e a diversão estava apenas começando. Ele estava no palacete do príncipe Janemba, sheik de um pequeno emirado árabe que também tinha residência ali em Dubai, numa festa magnífica que acabaria apenas no dia seguinte. Ele adorava a temporada anual em Dubai, porque o permitia sair da rotina em todos os sentidos, inclusive sexual.

Os negócios de sua família não incluíam apenas cinema, aliás, essa era a menor parte. Os milionários Khan eram mega operadores de negócios de distribuição de combustíveis e todos os anos Shallot e seus irmãos se revezavam nas rodadas de negociação do óleo cru que seria refinado na Índia. Era quando ele aproveitava para conseguir financiamento para os filmes. Financiar "Anarkali" tinha sido facílimo. As imagens iniciais do filme com Chichi em roupas de luta haviam enlouquecido os príncipes.

Mas depois dos negócios, sempre vinha o prazer. Os príncipes davam festas suntuosas, com mulheres lindas vindas de todas as partes do mundo, mas ele preferia as americanas, como as que ele conversava naquele momento, uma ruiva e uma loura, ambas lindíssimas. Sabia que seria fácil levar as duas para um quarto, até mesmo juntas: o palacete tinha mais de 40 e o dono não esperava que seus convidados agissem de forma diferente. Quando as festas de negócios começavam, as esposas e filhos dos anfitriões eram levadas para os luxuosos resorts da orla, e os homens, fossem casados ou solteiros, ficavam livres para "entreter-se", com mulheres e também com"substâncias proibidas" como diziam os príncipes. Essas substâncias iam desde o álcool, consumido escondido por ser vetado e proibido pela religião até outras substâncias proibidas não apenas em Dubai mas em outros lugares do mundo, como Cocaína, Heroína e Ecstasy.

Shallot adorava poder, pelo menos por um tempo, aproveitar tudo que lhe era negado na Índia e era isso que fazia, no meio das duas garotas, quando seu celular tocou. Ele viu o nome de Chichi no visor e considerou atender ou não. Em Mumbai seriam quase duas da manhã, não era normal que ela ligasse. Ele pediu desculpas e atendeu.

– Chichi? – ele perguntou, curioso. Chichi não era do tipo romântico que ligava apenas para dizer boa noite para ele, ainda mais àquela hora.

– Shallot, meu pai teve um infarto há três horas. Vim com ele para o hospital Saifee...

– Ele está bem?

– Não. Ele morreu.

Shallot não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era um choque, mas, ainda assim, ele teve um momento de confusão e perguntou:

– Bem... qual dos seus dois... pais?

Houve um instante de silêncio do outro lado da linha e Chichi então disse:

– O único que eu considerava pai.

– Oh... eu... bem, precisa da minha ajuda para algo?

– A cremação é depois de amanhã, ao amanhecer.

– Bem... eu preciso conseguir um voo, mas com certeza vou estar aí.

– Certo. Te avisei para que não soubesse pela mídia. Já tem repórteres na porta do hospital. Ainda não anunciei publicamente.

– Quer me esperar para fazer isso?

– Não. Vegeta vai me ajudar. Até amanhã.

– Até amanhã.

Ela desligou e ele praguejou em hindi. Como o velho morria bem numa sexta-feira? Ele perderia todo fim de semana de diversão, as garotas e tudo mais que ele gostava tanto. Esperava que Chichi não quisesse que ele ficasse os dez dias do luto fechado em Mumbai. Tinha assuntos a resolver na semana seguinte. Dirigiu-se ao anfitrião, para despedir-se, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era algo extremamente malvisto pelos príncipes ricos dos Emirados.

– Shallot! – disse o príncipe Janemba, quando ele se aproximou. – Algo não está do seu agrado? A comida, a bebida... as mulheres? Oh, sim, claro... nenhuma delas se compara à sua maravilhosa noiva... mas são uma bela distração. Não são?

O homem era um dos que claramente tinha um olhar perverso quando via Chichi, mas Shallot não ligava. Isso normalmente rendia alguns Laks (milhões de Rúpias) para investir nos filmes dela. Chichi, no entanto, não o suportava. Uma vez ele contara a ela, rindo, que Osama Bin Laden tivera, no passado, um plano para sequestrar a cantora Witney Houston e maliciosamente dissera que "se fosse um terrorista, coisa que ele achava abominável, com certeza faria um plano para sequestra-la. Mas não ficaria apenas no plano. ouve

– Majestade... houve um contratempo e...

– Não aceito desculpas para deixar minha festa agora, oh, não! – o homem consultou um rolex, vistosamente, como era seu estilo e disse – não é nem meia-noite!

– Bem, senhor, o problema é que é um caso de vida ou morte... o pai de minha noiva acabou de falecer.

– Oh, não! Mas que lástima, por Allah. Pena que era um hindu. Sabemos o destino desses idólatra mas precisa ir para Mumbai?

– Sim, e preciso conseguir um voo, a cremação é depois de amanhã...

– Não precisa conseguir um voo! Eu te mando no meu jato! Mas não assim, às pressas. Fique, fique, divirta-se e amanhã à tarde, ou à noitinha no máximo, te mandamos para Mumbai.

Shallot sorriu e agradeceu. Era ótimo não perder a diversão.

* * *

Chichi desligou o telefone. Ela estava no quarto para onde seu pai teria sido trazido caso tivesse sobrevivido. Vegeta e Goku estavam conversando com os médicos sobre a presença do lutador no hospital, pedindo discrição. Vegeta havia aconselhado Chichi a ligar para Shallot, mas ela esperara até estar sozinha para fazê-lo. Não queria constranger Goku.

Ele havia entrado pelos fundos do hospital, enquanto Vegeta chamava atenção chegando pela frente. A entrevista depois da luta tinha sido curta, não deram muita atenção a ele porque tinha sido uma luta fácil, ao contrário da luta seguinte, que tinha sido um combate feroz que acabara com o campeão Broly derrotado pelo soturno e calado Jiren, lutador que não havia se destacado tanto na temporada do SFL Fight Show, mas se qualificara para derrubar o campeão e conseguir o cinturão. Com os holofotes todos sobre o novo campeão, Goku conseguiu sair discretamente e ir para o hospital, depois de avisar Raditz para dizer que ele estava cansado e por isso evitaria a festa da vitória.

Chichi correu para os seus braços quando o viu, e em meio a um longo e apertado abraço ela chorou copiosamente. Sentia-se desamparada, sozinha. Foi preciso que Vegeta surgisse e arrastasse os dois para o quarto dizendo:

– Não façam isso em público! Vão arruinar a imagem dos dois se algum médico for indiscreto.

Os dois entraram no quarto de repente e ela disse:

– Falei com Shallot. Ele vem. – ela e Goku se entreolharam e ela completou – preferia que ele ficasse em Dubai. Não aguento mais essa situação.

Goku a abraçou e Vegeta disse, de modo prático:

– Infelizmente, Kakatotto, você não deve ir à cremação. Já acertei os detalhes, Chichi. Você não precisa se preocupar... O _Antima Saskar_ (rito funerário) será no crematório Shivaji.

– Vegeta... – ela disse, e olhou para Goku – só me restaram agora você e o Tarble. Acha que vão achar muito estranho se você comandar a cerimônia? Não quero que Shallot faça isso.

Goku olhava de um para o outro estranhando porque Chichi pedia que Vegeta, que não era seu parente, conduzisse o funeral. Então Vegeta percebeu e disse:

– Não acha que é hora de Kakarotto saber o nosso segredo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de contar, e Vegeta esclareceu:

– Somos irmãos biológicos. Por parte de pai. Mas descobrimos isso apenas agora, há algumas semanas. E ela tem uma certa dificuldade em aceitar o velho canalha Raaja Vegeta como pai. Não a culpo, eu não o aceito como pai há quase 27 anos...

– Eu pediria a você para ser o líder da cremação, já que a religião me impede porque sou mulher – ela disse a Goku – mas enquanto perdurar esse segredo...

Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e disse, suavemente:

– Só quero que você saiba, Chichi, que mesmo que eu não possa estar presente, vou estar lá contigo.

Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso, entre as lágrimas. E finalmente sentiu-se menos só.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi tumultuado, com ela fugindo de entrevistas e refugiando-se de todos da melhor forma possível. Shallot chegou e ela só queria evitá-lo. Ele não parecia especialmente à vontade, mas tomou o desejo dela que Vegeta conduzisse a cerimônia com certo alívio. Como muçulmano, não se sentia nunca muito à vontade nos ritos hindus.

O crematório Shivaji ficava próximo ao tradicional ponto de cremação de Chaityabhoomi, próximo à orla da praia de Dadar, mas era um local onde se podia fazer a cerimônia de forma mais discreta, ainda que não tão tradicional. Ao invés de uma pira funerária alta de toras de sândalo e bambu, o corpo de King Cutelo foi levado para uma câmara elétrica de cremação, mas os ritos, as leituras e a preparação do corpo foram feitas da forma tradicional. Chichi era a pessoa mais próxima a Vegeta, que era o único autorizado a tocar no corpo, que, na tradição hindu, se tornava impuro após a morte.

Ele leu os trechos apropriados dos Vedas e conduziu os mantras e, no fim, acionou a alavanca que liberava fumaça do crematório para o céu, o equivalente ao antigo e tradicional ritual de quebrar o crânio do falecido no meio da cremação para liberar o espírito. No fim, os rituais foram concluídos e os administradores do crematório disseram a Chichi que as cinzas de seu pai estariam disponíveis para ela em algumas horas.

Ela se dispôs a esperar, o que visivelmente contrariou Shallot. Ele havia ficado à parte da cerimônia durante todo período dos ritos. Desde que chegara, na véspera, eles haviam conversado muito pouco. Não era considerado apropriado nem mesmo para um esposo estar muito próximo de uma mulher enlutada, o que tinha sido um alívio para Shallot. Ele não saberia o que dizer para consolar Chichi. Haviam dormido cada um em sua casa, e deveria ser assim por pelo menos dez dias. Mas ele não esperava passar os próximos dez dias ali, ainda havia muito a fazer em Dubai.

– O que você pretende fazer com isso? – ele perguntou, assim que o funcionário trouxe a urna dourada, ainda morna, que continha as cinzas de King Cutelo. Vegeta havia se prontificado a esperar junto com ele e Chichi até que os funcionários terminassem de resfriar e refinar os restos, mas, mesmo sendo um hindu não muito praticante achou aquele comentário grosseiro e disse:

– São as cinzas de um homem, de um bom pai. Tenha respeito, Shallot.

– Eu sei, eu sei – o outro resmungou – não estou tão familiarizado com seus ritos... quanto tempo você precisa até...

Chichi, até então calada, olhou para ele. O conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava ansioso para se livrar dos ritos e voltar a Dubai, para seus negócios e seus abomináveis amigos, os príncipes. Ela sabia o que queria, e, na verdade, quanto mais distante ele estivesse naquele momento triste para ela, melhor.

– Eu preparei um lugar para as cinzas no apartamento, como o costume. Em dez dias terei o dia da lembrança do meu pai, e, no dia seguinte, vou pegar nosso avião e levar as cinzas dele para Varanasi. Na volta darei uma refeição para mil pobres em seu nome. Graças aos Deuses, tudo isso poderei conduzir sozinha. A religião não obriga que esses ritos sejam conduzidos por homens.

– Dez dias? – perguntou Shallot, um pouco irritado. – eu posso ficar esse tempo, mas...

– Pode voltar a Dubai – ela disse, friamente – você disse que ficaria mais cinco semanas por lá, não foi isso?

– Eu... bem, se é assim...

– É assim. Não se prenda por mim.

Eles saíram do crematório. Vegeta conversando com Shallot para deixar Chichi livre acabou distraindo-o, mas Chichi, ao olhar em volta, na direção do grande monumento de Chatyaboomi, viu uma pessoa que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ele usava um conjunto de corrida claro e um capuz cobria seus cabelos, o que ajudava a deixá-lo incógnito. Ele usava óculos escuros, que baixou por um instante quando olhou na direção dela, apenas para que ela, e somente ela, soubesse que ele estava lá.

E, pela segunda vez desde a morte de seu pai, seu coração aqueceu-se e ela se sentiu menos só.

* * *

Nos dez dias seguintes, Chichi ficou em casa, resguardando o luto, como a tradição hindu. Tarble fez companhia e agiu como um autêntico irmão, mas Vegeta, comprometido com o cronograma de filmagens, apenas aparecia à noite. Com o prédio cercado de repórteres que queriam ver quem a visitaria durante o luto, Goku podia apenas falar com ela pelo telefone. Sua presença no hospital acabou sendo descoberta, mas, para sorte de ambos, a especulação era de que ele havia se machucado na luta, não houve associação entre os dois.

Chegou o dia do almoço de lembrança por King Cutelo, no décimo dia após sua morte, e Chichi optou por fazê-lo no estúdio Sadala, estendendo aos técnicos e funcionários do estúdio. Ela acabou sabendo de histórias sobre seu pai, algumas acontecidas muitos anos antes, que encheram seu coração de orgulho. Tenshinhan, segurança pessoal da família e da família Vegeta, revelou que ele, havia dois anos, escoltava secretamente King às visitas a um médico cardiologista porque descobrira que estava com o coração muito grande.

– Na última vez ele me disse que sentia que seu tempo estava acabando, mas me pediu segredo, e eu obedeci. Hoje vejo, senhorita Chichi, que ele teve essa atitude para preservá-la. Para que não se preocupasse durante a preparação do filme, que ele me disse que seria o seu maior orgulho.

Chichi sorriu. Como era triste a mania dos homens de preservar esposas e filhas de preocupação e sofrimento. Ela pensava nisso quando Raaja Vegeta tomou a frente e disse:

– Ao longo da minha vida eu admirei e invejei King inúmeras vezes... ele teve coisas que eu cobicei, e os deuses sabem quantas vezes eu devo pedir perdão por isso... Nós dois tínhamos esse jogo de raiva e inveja... mas há alguns anos, depois da morte de Kira, nós nos unimos... porque queríamos dar o melhor futuro possível a você, Chichi... – ele olhou para Chichi, que se esforçou para não fechar a cara – e cabe a mim agora assumir o papel dele como seu pai, mesmo que eu não seja pai de fato, porque ele, antes de morrer, me confiou essa missão na última conversa que tivemos. E eu prometo que cumprirei esse papel exatamente como ele cumpriria – ele disse e seu olhar suavizou-se – sem forçá-la a nada e sem prendê-la numa gaiola. Você, como sua mãe, é um pássaro e não pode ser impedida por ninguém de voar!

Aquilo surpreendeu Chichi mais que tudo. E pela primeira vez em sua vida ela sorriu para Raaja Vegeta e não era um simples sorriso educado ou protocolar. O seu pai biológico finalmente dizia algo que, ao invés de irritá-la, a enternecia.

* * *

– Eu quero uma passagem para o próximo vôo para Varanasi, por favor.

– Em nome de quem? – a mulher no balcão sorria para ele, era óbvio que o reconhecia, apesar dos óculos escuros. Ele sorriu e disse:

– Kakarotto Sayajin.

A mulher o encarou com estranheza e ele baixou os óculos escuros e disse:

– É que nem em um filme, sabe, quando um homem tem outro idêntico a ele... Vivem me confundindo com o tal do Goku... – Goku riu, passando seu cartão de crédito com seu nome verdadeiro para a moça do balcão, que disse:

– O próximo vôo é em uma hora, posso já fazer o check-in para o senhor.

– Perfeito! – ele disse e olhou para o relógio.

Goku havia cancelado todos os compromissos naquele dia, os treinos, uma sessão de fotos e o treino com Vegeta. Chichi, na véspera, tinha dito a ele que iria a Varanasi para o último ritual do _Antyesti_ (funeral) do seu pai: a aspersão das cinzas na escadaria sagrada de Dashashwamedh, o mesmo lugar onde, quase 15 anos antes, o pai dela havia aspergido as cinzas de sua mãe. Conforme a vontade expressa de seu pai, suas cinzas deveriam ser derramadas no Rio Ganges ao pôr do sol.

Goku sabia que a aspersão era uma cerimônia íntima, que Chichi deveria fazê-la sozinha, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não era fácil terminar a despedida de um ente querido, então, decidira ir de surpresa até lá. Com duas horas de vôo e mais quarenta minutos de deslocamento mais ou menos do aeroporto até a escadaria sagrada, ele sabia que chegaria a tempo de confortar Chichi. E isso era o mais importante.

Sorriu para a moça do balcão e pegou a passagem. Não tinha certeza de como voltaria de Varanasi, mas sabia que era onde queria estar.

* * *

O sol se punha lentamente quando Chichi desceu sozinha a escadaria que levava ao Rio Ganges. Barcos com oferendas cruzavam o rio e outras pessoas aspergiam as cinzas de seus familiares no rio sagrado. Ela tirou as sandálias, estava usando um sári de algodão cru, sem maquiagem, com os cabelos soltos, sem joias e quase irreconhecível. Era o último dia em que ela poderia chorar a morte do seu pai, segundo a tradição. E era o que ela fazia naquele momento.

Ela chegou ao último degrau e, descalça, deixou as águas do Ganges molharem seus pés antes de abrir a urna dourada e, lentamente, verter as cinzas nas águas sagradas. Nenhum indiano se importava com o fato de o Ganges ser o rio mais poluído do mundo: suas águas desciam do Himalaia e cortavam o Norte da Índia até Bangladesh e ali, em Varanasi, terra natal de sua mãe, havia uma curva que era considerado um dos pontos mais sagrados pelas religiões Hindu e Sikh. A casa da Deusa Ganga, cultuada desde tempos imemoriais, quando os ribeirinhos começaram a tirar seu sustento daquele rio enorme, um dos maiores do mundo que irrigava plantações de arroz, chá e sorgo ao longo de toda sua extensão havia milhares de anos.

Quando terminou, Chichi jogou também a urna dourada longe, na parte mais funda, e, com os olhos tomados de lágrimas, sentiu-se só como jamais se sentira. Ela tinha vindo de Mumbai pela manhã e deveria partir naquela mesma noite no seu pequeno jato particular. Um carro alugado com motorista a aguardava fora da entrada do templo que levava à escadaria. Ela tinha vindo sozinha até ali e planejava voltar para Mumbai ainda naquela noite.

O dourado do sol poente refletido nas águas do rio a fizeram sentir com o coração apertado, e ela deu vazão às lágrimas, finalmente. Não importava se ele não era seu pai biológico. Nunca importaria. Ele a havia amado como filha antes mesmo dela nascer, mesmo sendo filha do seu maior rival. E isso não tinha comparação com nada. Ela orou silenciosamente pedindo que Brahma acolhesse seu pai e o fizesse reencontrar sua mãe em uma nova encarnação, onde pudessem se amar sem obstáculos ou vaidade.

E foi quando sentiu que era observada e virou-se, assustada. Não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de surpresa ao ver, dois degraus acima dela, todo vestido de branco como era recomendado num funeral indiano, Goku. Ele abriu os braços para ela, em silêncio, e ela subiu os degraus e o abraçou, sentindo-se acolhida e amada por ele.

– Você veio... – ela sussurrou, em meio aos soluços – seu maluco!

– Nunca te deixaria sozinha agora, Chichi... peguei um avião e fiz o que meu coração mandava. Uma vez ao menos eu consegui... por você.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo e, finalmente, parou de chorar. Os dois subiram as escadas de mãos dadas, como um casal cujo amor havia sido consagrado por Krishna no reino das águas consagradas pela Deusa Ganga.

– Você volta no meu avião – disse Chichi, aconchegada a ele no banco de trás do carro que os conduzia de volta ao aeroporto – basta que eu ponha o seu nome como passageiro no plano de voo.

– Que alívio – ele riu – não fazia ideia de como voltar a Mumbai ainda hoje. Não sabia se ia achar um voo.

– Mas temos que embarcar separados. Não podemos ser vistos juntos no aeroporto.

– Odeio essa situação – disse ele.

– Não menos do que eu odeio – ela disse, e ele acariciou suavemente os cabelos dela. Chichi fechou os olhos e relaxou. Nunca tinha se sentido assim, à vontade, com nenhum outro namorado, muito menos com Shallot. Goku parecia ter sido feito para ela e ela para ele. Juntos podiam ficar em silêncio e em paz, e ela se sentira assim com ele desde a primeira vez que o vira.

* * *

Chegaram ao aeroporto e Goku desceu no embarque internacional e ela no doméstico. Ela foi até o balcão de registro de voos particulares e colocou o nome Kakaroto Sayajin no plano de voo e emitiu um cartão de embarque que ele pegou, minutos depois, quando ela já estava embarcada no seu jato Bombardier Challenger, um avião de pequeno porte com luxo de primeira classe, que ela usara muitas vezes em turnês promocionais de filmes.

Oolong, que a havia acompanhado na viagem mas ficara na sala Vip do aeroporto o tempo todo, estranhou ao ver o rapaz embarcar, mas se manteve discreto. Os dois entraram e Chichi o conduziu diretamente à sua cabine particular, no fim do avião. Sentaram-se lado a lado e Goku começou a contar histórias engraçadas da sua vida para entretê-la: idas ao cinema ainda adolescente para ver seus filmes, calotes nos pequenos cinemas periféricos, coisas engraçadas que haviam acontecido quando ele era um simples entregador de doces.

Chichi contou histórias de sua infância, suas brigas de soco com Vegeta quando ainda eram pequenos, o quanto ela adorava estar nos bastidores dos filmes desde criança. Pouco tempo depois, ela estava aconchegada nos braços dele, e, protegidos pela privacidade da cabine, ele finalmente disse o que sempre soubera:

– Eu amo você, Chichi...

Chichi o encarou, enternecida e, num sussurro, respondeu:

– Também te amo, Goku.

Os dois deram um beijo terno, longo. Goku a estreitou nos seus braços e, depois de um tempo, simplesmente a aconchegou novamente no seu peito e disse:

– Nada vai me separar de você, Chichi... nunca. Eu e você logo vamos estar livres e vamos ficar juntos, eu prometo.

Ela sorriu, aconchegada a ele. Sabia que era inevitável ficarem juntos. Nenhum obstáculo era suficiente para separá-los. Conversaram, como namorados, pelo resto das duas horas de viagem, e, quando o avião pousou trocaram um último beijo antes de deixar a segurança da cabine e Goku, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos disse:

– Não vou me esquecer da minha promessa.

– Nem eu da minha. – ela respondeu.

Dolorosamente, eles se separaram assim que desembarcaram do avião. Goku saiu, puxando o capuz do casaco para cobrir os cabelos, na direção do estacionamento. Chichi sorriu observando-o se afastando e pensou que, mesmo que tivesse perdido o pai, jamais se sentiria sozinha.

Ela e Goku se pertenciam.

**Notas:**

1\. Percebemos finalmente o grau de canalhice e hipocrisia de Shallot. Para criá-lo, eu li bastante sobre as classes ultra privilegiadas de Índia e tanto os hindus de casta alta quanto os muçulmanos muito endinheirados têm entre seus membros esse tipo de pessoa lamentável completamente alienada dos problemas da população mais pobre. Claro que nem todos são assim e a pressão da sociedade indiana vêm aumentando sobre os bilionários. A atitude de muitos atores de Bollywood contribui para essa pressão. Para se ter uma ideia: o ator mais bem pago da Índia, Sharukh Khan, durante a pandemia do Coronavirus financiou a entrega de cerca de 10 mil refeições por dia nos acampamentos de refugiados para evitar que essas pessoas saiam do isolamento. Outros atores ricos de berço como Saif Ali Khan, que é descendente de um dos últimos Marajás da Índia, divulgam muitas iniciativas em prol de pessoas carentes e atrizes como Pryanka Chopra e Deepika Padukorne têm se posicionado e contribuído para as questões de gênero, ajudando mulheres vítimas de violência doméstica e de atentados com ácido e estupros.

2\. O funeral de King Cutelo é o início de um processo de reflexão e transformação de Raaja Vegeta. Acreditem: o odiado personagem ainda vai surpreender muito tanto os três filhos quanto vocês, leitores. Não apenas descobrir Chichi como filha, mas também descobrir que, apesar de toda rivalidade, ele perdeu um grande amigo o farão refletir e mudar muitas de suas atitudes.

3\. Já Shallot... bom, esse não vai mudar nadinha para melhor.

4\. O primeiro "eu te amo" presencial do casal foi nesse capítulo. Mas muito ainda vai acontecer antes deles estarem finalmente juntos. Muitas emoções fortes nos próximos capítulos...

5\. Não teve Vegebul nesse capítulo... mas em breve teremos um beijo. Aguardem.

6\. Em Mumbai há alguns pontos de cremação e aspersão, mas o maior fica em Dadar, Chaityabhoomi, onde fica o monumento ao renascimento, um dos pilares da crença hinduísta. As autoridades determinam trechos para cremação e aspersão para evitar que se faça isso em qualquer lugar. O mais comum é que os restos sejam jogados na água logo depois da cremação, mas muitas famílias optam por fazê-lo em outros pontos, o que não é muito comum é guardar as cinzas do falecido, mas não é proibido por todas as vertentes do hinduísmo. Algumas aceitam até o enterro do corpo. A curiosidade: se um hindu for enterrado, ele precisa ser enterrado de pé porque acredita-se que um corpo que permanece com os pés e a cabeça no mesmo nível fica preso à terra.

7 Como lembrado no segundo capítulo, Varanasi era a terra de Kyra Cutelo, por isso King pediu para ser aspergido no Ganges. Normalmente maridos e esposas pedem que suas cinzas sejam jogadas no mesmo lugar. Não é incomum também o falecido pedir que os filhos, caso tenha mais de um, dividam as cinzas e joguem a mais de um lugar sagrado. Embora o costume seja jogar as cinzas em águas correntes ou no mar, não é bem visto joga-las em praias onde se realizem atividades mundanas, porque acredita-se que o momento da aspersão é um momento de reflexão e oração. Assim, Dadar, que fica ao lado de Juhu, é uma praia onde 90% do movimento vem de funerais dos mais de 30 crematórios das redondezas.

8\. O almoço da lembrança é fundamental para "fechar o luto" na religião hindu. Não é obrigatório que as cinzas do falecido estejam presentes, mas a atitude é de acreditar na presença dele entre os vivos. O riso e as histórias engraçadas podem estar presentes, mas o almoço começa com uma oração pela paz do espírito do falecido. Já a caridade em nome do morto pode ser até mesmo uma esmola para um pobre, mas é obrigatória e quando a família é rica ela deve ser muito generosa e bastante divulgada, ou a família pode ser julgada como "com pouco apreço pelo falecido". Ela deve ser repetida todos os anos no aniversário de morte, por pelo menos nove anos. Nove anos porque os hindus acreditam que esse é o tempo médio que uma alma demora para reencarnar.

9\. Esse capítulo é dedicado à memória de Irfhan Khan, um grande ator indiano que nos deixou na data de hoje, 29 de abril de 2020, depois de lutar por dois anos contra um raro câncer neuroendócrino. Conhecido no ocidente desde 2008, quando fez o papel do Policial que interroga o personagem Jamal e depois fez "Aventuras de Pi" e "Jurassic World". Eu assisti alguns filmes indianos espetaculares com ele, como "Bilu Barber", "Piku" e "The Lunchbox", onde ele interpreta um contador viúvo prestes a se aposentar que começa a se corresponder com uma jovem esposa que, tentando salvar seu casamento, acaba por acidente enviando a marmita que elaborou com cuidado para o marido para ele. Um filme belo e sensível sobre a solidão humana. Que sua alma encontre a merecida paz!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – Gerua (a cor do amor)**

Nos meses seguintes, Chichi conseguiu fugir de Shallot por causa do período de luto, que poderia durar até seis meses, período em que ela pretendia se livrar das dívidas e dele, mas o rapaz se tornou desconfiado e mal humorado em relação à produção de "Anarkali", que seguiu, sem problemas, porém, com um atraso de cerca de um mês em relação a "Shakti", cujo cronograma estava bem adiantado.

Logo estariam em janeiro e, então, haveria a temporada de entrevistas no Talk Show de celebridades mais famoso da Índia: o _Koffee with Karaan_, apresentado pelo ator, diretor, repórter e roteirista Karan Johar, que era conhecido por sua alegria, por ser o único gay assumido do primeiro escalão de Bollywood e por colocar seus entrevistados em posições constrangedoras ou comprometedoras.

O convite enviado com antecedência de um mês para a presença do elenco comum a "Shakti" e "Anarkali", extensivo a Tarble, que assinava o roteiro não animou muito Chichi. Havia muitos rumores nos sites de fofoca de que seu relacionamento com Shallot não ia muito bem. Ela não se importava mais com Shallot, mas esse tipo de fofoca costumava tumultuar produções e lançamentos de filmes. Até o meio do ano ela receberia toda sua herança e poderia finalmente quitar o empréstimo, então, planejava terminar tudo discretamente dois meses antes do lançamento de "Shakti", programado para o Eid Mubarak, em Julho, assim, quando "Anarkali" fosse lançado, no Dilwali, em outubro, já estaria tudo esquecido.

As filmagens corriam bem, tirando o fato de que o ator inicialmente escalado para viver o lutador que se tornava interesse romântico de Anarkali tinha saído da produção porque o atraso da produção atrapalharia a agenda do ator. Como o romance na tela acontecia apenas bem no final do filme, era uma participação de apenas algumas cenas, eles estavam adiantando o resto das filmagens e deixando aquilo para o final.

Em compensação, Vegeta e Bulma haviam funcionado extremamente bem como o jovem casal pobre que já começava o filme como namorados. A personagem de Bulma, Anjali, era o tipo da mocinha ideal indiana: doce, carismática e que apoiava totalmente o namorado Shakti, o lutador vivido por Vegeta. Vendo os dois atuando juntos, Chichi pensou que ninguém mais insistiria que ela e Vegeta eram um casal perfeito.

A química entre Bulma e Vegeta era mais que perfeita. Vegeta havia assimilado muito do que Goku ensinara a ele sobre o MMA, mas a forma como olhava para Bulma quando atuavam juntos nas cenas de romance era que mostrava como ele havia evoluído ao interpretar Shakti, o lutador pobre que chegava ao topo com muito esforço apesar das inúmeras tentativas de sabotagem de outro lutador, interpretado por um ator jovem e promissor chamado Zamasu Singh.

Mas toda tranquilidade da produção estava prestes a ser sacudida por uma novidade bombástica que agradaria a alguns mas não tanto a outros. Vegeta e Goku treinavam numa tarde e Goku estava um pouco estressado: o Doutor Beerus constatara que depois da sua luta com Dispo ele simplesmente atingira o absurdo peso de 101 quilos. Ele não estava a fim de fazer uma dieta rigorosa para perder o quilos que o médico cobrava que ele perdesse. Não podia se culpar porque não havia engordado, mas ganho massa muscular.

Tinha sido advertido pelo irmão que se perdesse ou fosse desclassificado, seus ganhos e popularidade declinariam rapidamente. Estava acontecendo isso com Broly, que viu sua onipresença nos cartazes de suplementos, roupas e equipamentos esportivos diminuir drasticamente enquanto o soturno, sério e caladão Jiren ia se tornando uma presença cada vez mais frequente, perdendo em popularidade apenas para Goku. E era nisso que ele pensava quando, no seu treino com Vegeta, distraiu-se e levou um mata-leão do ator que disse, se levantando triunfante:

\- Consegui te surpreender, Kakarotto! Já posso dizer que te venci?

Goku olhou para ele, rindo e disse:

\- Fique à vontade. Não é todo mundo que consegue pegar Deewar distraído...

Vegeta olhou bem para ele e perguntou:

\- Que houve? Problemas?

\- Pequenos. Nada demais.

\- Não é nada em relação à minha... – ele ainda hesitava em chamar Chichi de irmã, e Goku complementou:

\- O único problema em relação a ela ainda é não podermos ficar juntos. Mas não é isso, deixa para lá. Coisas dos meus contratos... presença de mídia, essas chatices. Cada vez que me encontro com a minha ex ela ameaça fazer uma cena, criar problemas, essas coisas... – ele deu um suspiro resignado.

De repente, Vegeta olhou bem para Goku e teve uma ideia, perguntando diretamente:

\- Você dança, não dança? Vi uns vídeos seus com a Bulma...

Goku coçou a nuca, sem jeito:

\- Ah, cara... essas paradas que eu fiz quando adolescente... muito mico, né?

\- Não é isso! Precisamos de um _promo_ (um clipe pré-lançamento) da música "Shakti" para lançar no programa do Karan Johar, e estamos tendo uma enorme dificuldade de acertar alguém para participar, sabe? Todo mundo gravando, agenda cheia... sabe como é, essa época é tumultuada, mas um _promo_ sempre tem participação especial... e se você dançasse com a gente, com o elenco do filme, ia gerar muito comentário, visualizações no Youtube... essas coisas.

\- Eu... não sei, cara. Tem tempo que eu não faço isso e...

\- A Chichi dança com você, ela está sem par porque não achamos ainda um ator para substituir o que ia fazer o lutador.

O semblante de Goku de repente iluminou-se. Dançar com Chichi num clipe parecia irresistível demais para ele, que aceitou imediatamente. Depois de algumas ligações de Vegeta para Raditz e para alguns representantes da SFL foi acertado um cache praticamente simbólico e os ensaios e a gravação marcados para dali a dois dias.

* * *

\- Está nervoso, irmãozinho? – perguntou Bulma, provocando Goku.

\- Nervoso, eu? Nem um pouco. – disse Goku, pouco antes da gravação. Tinha passado a manhã ensaiando com Bulma, porque Chichi adiantava uma gravação do seu filme em outro estúdio. Não a via pessoalmente desde o dia em Varanasi, era uma questão de cautela para ambos que a relação permanecesse incógnita. Mas a verdade era que ele estava ansioso para estar com ela. De repente, Vegeta apareceu e Bulma sorriu para ele. Goku olhou de um para o outro e percebeu alguma coisa, mas sacudiu a cabeça. Talvez fosse só impressão.

\- Vamos gravar depois de passar a coreografia algumas vezes. – disse Vegeta – ele aprendeu toda coreografia?

\- EU ensinei, tá? Quando nós dois dançávamos juntos não tinha Whis nem Vados para ensinar. Só a TV e nós dois. – ela deu uma reboladinha na frente de Vegeta e disse – e como disse a Ribrianne no Bollywood Reporter, eu sou a nova sexy lady de Bollywood!

\- Mulher vulgar – disse Vegeta, segurando o riso e ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa, fazendo Goku olhar com ainda mais estranhamento para os dois. Tinha conhecido o noivo dela recentemente e simplesmente achara que os dois eram o casal mais sem graça que ele vira na vida. Tudo bem que o rapaz seguia a ideia de casamento indiano tradicional, mas não via como sua irmã ia ser feliz presa naquela relação formal. De repente, Goku disse:

\- Vocês já pensaram em namorar?

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para Goku, sem jeito e sem saber o que dizer e enrubesceram visivelmente. Bulma disse, de repente:

\- Ora, que bobagem, Goku. Você sabe que eu estou com Yamcha. Logo vamos nos casar e...

\- Ainda não fizeram a cerimônia do _Chunni_ ("cerimônia do aceite", uma espécie de noivado que compromete o casal a se casar no espaço de duas luas cheias).

\- Kakarotto – disse Vegeta, de repente – Isso... isso não tem nada a ver. Nós somos um par... – ele olhou brevemente para Bulma, um pouco carrancudo – mas na tela. É isso.

Vegeta saiu e Goku viu Bulma se afastar para o fundo do estúdio de ensaio. Bufou brevemente. Tinha certeza que tinha percebido alguma coisa entre eles.

* * *

Raaja Vegeta tinha decidido, por algum motivo que nem mesmo ele imaginava exatamente qual, assistir à gravação do _promo_. Shallot, por todas as divergências que tivera durante a pré-produção e aborrecido com o afastamento que Chichi impunha, quase nunca aparecia nas gravações, preferindo passar os dias cuidando de seus outros empreendimentos. Raramente, aparecia no fim do dia, tentando arrastar Chichi para algum compromisso, mas ela normalmente declinava.

O pai de Vegeta sentou-se numa cadeira de produção ao lado da diretora Farah Khan, uma mulher poderosa de Bollywood que começara a carreira como coreógrafa, que costumava dirigir produções românticas e normalmente era chamada para fazer vários clipes como aquele, uma produção de um dia cujo vídeo de coreografia ela assistira antes, enviado por Whis e Vados. Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

\- Veio ver seu filho brilhar, Raaja?

\- Os dois – disse Raaja sem se dar conta do ato falho.

\- O Tarble está nesse clipe? – ela perguntou, estranhando – eu não sabia que ele era ator também!

\- Ah, não – disse Raaja, sem jeito – é que desde que King morreu... bem, eu estou meio que adotando Chichi. – ele disse e a diretora olhou meio de lado e ficou quieta.

Mas achou aquilo bastante suspeito.

* * *

Goku ria, colocando o figurino, pois o ensaio já seria direto com as roupas. "Shakti" não era uma música romântica, mas alegre, com os homens todos vestindo calças modelo saruel e as garotas em três modelos de roupa diferentes, sáris, _lehengas_ (conjunto de saia e blusa) e _orissis_ (sári amarrado como uma espécie de macacão de um só ombro). Fariam tudo com vários figurinos, um azul e verde, um marfim e, por último, vermelho-sândalo.

\- Essa calça... – ele disse, olhando para as próprias pernas no figurino amplo – deixa tudo solto aqui dentro, Vegeta.

\- Por Krishna, como você é retardado, Kakarotto – respondeu o outro, tentando permanecer sério – espero que tenha aprendido a coreografia.

\- Olha, dançar e lutar, no fundo, é tudo parecido. – disse Goku, sorridente – se você luta dançando, dança lutando. É tudo uma questão de elasticidade, coordenação e força.

\- Ah, tá, tá, quanta besteira.

\- Escuta – ele perguntou, sem cerimônia – há quanto tempo gosta da Bulma?

Vegeta parou, petrificado. Seria ele assim tão transparente? Não queria dar o braço a torcer e disse:

\- Isso que está dizendo é uma bobagem. Bulma está noiva daquele inútil do Yamcha.

\- E daí? Chichi usa um anel de compromisso com aquele palhaço do Shallot, mas vai casar comigo. Pode apostar.

\- Não aposto, detesto perder dinheiro. Detesto perder, aliás.

\- Então, cara – Goku terminou de amarrar a cintura da calça larga e se dirigiu à saída do figurino para ir até a maquiagem mas antes voltou-se e completou – se não gosta de perder, entre logo no jogo antes que a perca para o outro.

Vegeta ficou olhando para Goku se afastando e engoliu em seco. Como seu orgulho permitiria que ele lutasse por Bulma?

* * *

\- Prontinho! – Lunch, com sua barriguinha de quatro meses de gravidez, finalizou a maquiagem de Chichi. Bulma que aguardara, ansiosa, vendo a americana trabalhar, já havia sido maquiada por uma maquiadora de estúdio e disse:

\- Uau! Que trabalho lindo você fez! – Lunch olhou para ela e disse – olha, está na hora da gente achar uma maquiadora exclusiva para você. Pode render muito mais quando deixar de ser maquiada igual qualquer menina do coro e tiver atenção exclusiva!

Bulma baixou os olhos, sem jeito e disse:

\- Estou só começando! E quem cuida desses contratos é meu irmão Raditz e ele acha...

\- Ah, os homens acham muita coisa, afinal estão sempre perdendo algo! – brincou Lunch, olhando para Chichi e dizendo – É ou não é? Quanta gente opinou na sua vida até aqui? É a sua primeira protagonista de verdade depois apenas de dois filmes, Bulma. Comece a fazer exigências, afinal, você pode e deve, é quase uma estrela!

Chichi apenas sorriu e disse, olhando para Bulma:

\- Lunch... maquie ela também para o _promo_. Eu autorizo. E pago o extra.

\- Senta aqui, moça bonita! – disse Lunch, animada – sabia que a minha chefinha não ia se importar em me dividir com você!

Meia hora depois, Bulma se encarava no espelho, estarrecida. Seu rosto havia sido realçado de tal forma que ela parecia a melhor e mais bela versão de si mesma. Lunch se debruçou sobre ela e aplicou o mesmo batom que passara em Chichi, dizendo:

\- Embora seus tons de pele sejam diferentes, vai ficar bem mais bonito se as duas usarem esse batom lindo... só o descobri aqui na Índia. Na América esse tom vermelho é chamado de terracota escuro, ou vermelho-sândalo... mas aqui o nome é bem mais bonito!

\- _Gerua_! – disse Chichi – você adora essa história, não é Lunch?

\- Ah, sim, desde que você me contou. _Gerua_, a cor dos lábios de Rada, contraparte de Krishna e, portanto... a cor do amor. Ah, me perdoem – ela acariciou a barriga suavemente – desde que eu descobri que estava grávida, finalmente, eu fiquei tão romântica e sentimental... – ela olhou para as duas, que riam e disse – vão lá, moças... encantem os rapazes. Encantem os dois com a cor do amor, meninas.

\- Mas – começou Bulma, sem jeito, querendo dizer que era noiva e que seu contato com Vegeta era estritamente profissional, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi ficar com o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto o batom que ela usava.

\- Vamos, Bulma – sorriu Chichi – você e Vegeta vão ficar perfeitos na tela.

Ela piscou um olho e quando as duas saíram Lunch jogou-se na cadeira e pegou um caqui cujo tom de vermelho era o mesmo _gerua_ do batom que aplicara nas duas e sorriu, antes de fazer seu lanchinho. Tinha percebido o clima entre Bulma e Vegeta e torcia pelos dois tanto quanto sempre torcera por Goku e Chichi.

* * *

Goku surpreendeu positivamente a todos, à exceção de Chichi que já sabia do seu talento, ao dançar perfeitamente bem logo no primeiro ensaio, afinal, não havia perdido o jeito. Whis ajeitou a coreografia em duplas, às vezes Goku e Vegeta, às vezes Chichi e Bulma com coros exclusivamente femininos ou masculinos atrás e, finalmente, partes de casais com um dos casais ou os dois e todo o coro dançando junto. Logo estavam gravando a primeira parte.

Raaja ficou observando o rapaz enquanto Farah Khan o ajeitava e ria das bobeiras que ele dizia. Raras vezes na sua vida ele vira um talento natural, e o garoto se comportava como se tivesse feito aquilo a sua vida toda. De repente, Vegeta apareceu do lado dele, quando gravavam uma parte em que Goku dançava solo com Chichi.

\- Gostando da minha ideia, velho? – Vegeta provocou o pai, como sempre gostara de fazer. Raaja ao invés de morder a isca, acabou dando o braço a torcer:

\- Onde achou esse sujeito? É mesmo um lutador? Parece um dançarino nato.

Vegeta riu e disse:

\- Chichi me contou que o conheceu há anos e o senhor o proibiu de fazer um teste. Aí, graças a uma dessas reviravoltas estranhas do destino ele acabou lutador da SFL e estava treinando movimentos de luta comigo e eu pensei que, já que ele é famoso pra caramba, ia cair bem no nosso _promo_.

\- Pensou bem... senti agora orgulho de você.

Vegeta encarou o pai com certo estranhamento e prosseguiu, ignorando o elogio:

\- Mas quem o descobriu mesmo foi Chichi. Só que o velho e orgulhoso Raaja nunca vai pedir desculpas a ela – provocou Vegeta, mais uma vez.

Raaja olhou para o filho, aborrecido. Era impressionante como Vegeta gostava de provocá-lo e ele até entendia. Kyra o advertira várias vezes, quando Vegeta era um menino, que a forma como ele estava sendo criado o faria detestar o pai ao crescer, e ele sempre achara que nunca se sentiria mal com isso, mas a verdade era que tudo que queria era que o filho não o olhasse com aquele olhar rancoroso sempre.

\- Como estão as gravações?

\- Shakti tem mais dez dias, Anarkali um mês e meio de gravações e ainda não fechamos com ninguém para fazer o... como é mesmo o nome do lutador? O Tarble que inventou aquele nome brega...

\- Tyger. – disse Raaja.

\- Ah, sim, isso mesmo. Não temos o Tyger ainda, mas o outro ator, que faz o noivo que Anarkali deixa, que o Yamoshi Sharma interpreta, acaba a participação dele em breve, pelo menos não perdemos a agenda dele.

\- E convidaram alguém para fazer o tal Tyger? – perguntou Raaja, olhando para Chichi e Goku, que dançavam juntos diante de um fundo verde e com o coro ao fundo. De repente, viraram-se juntos, abraçaram-se sorrindo e fizeram um gesto para a câmera antes de Farah Khan gritar "corta" e mandar todo elenco trocar de roupa para gravarem a parte seguinte.

Goku e Chichi riam, conversando entre si e Raaja deu um sorriso, vendo aquilo. Talvez fosse hora de corrigir um erro do passado.

* * *

Eles corriam pelo estúdio na direção dos trailers, quando Goku puxou Chichi para trás de um cenário vazio e beijou-a com vontade. Mesmo assustada, cheia de medo de serem descobertos, ela correspondeu abraçando-se a ele, era uma loucura fazerem aquilo, mas depois de estarem tão perto era quase irresistível.

\- Que saudade – murmurou ele contra sua boca, quando se separaram – quis fazer isso desde e a hora que te vi...

\- Eu nem acredito que estamos fazendo isso...

\- Beijando escondido? – ele perguntou, com um ar de bobo, roçando o rosto no dela.

\- Não só isso... estamos gravando, dançando... não parece um sonho? Pena que é só um _promo_.

Ele sorriu pra ela e a puxou para um novo beijo. Mas um barulho os fez separarem-se rapidamente e logo, iam cada um para o seu trailer de figurino, o riso nos lábios mal disfarçando o quanto ficavam felizes quando juntos.

* * *

O dia terminava com as garotas gravando juntas seu último momento com o figurino vermelho, quando Raaja levantou-se de sua cadeira e se aproximou de Farah Khan para falar sobre Goku. Durante as gravações, ele pegara seu inseparável smartphone e verificara todas as informações sobre o rapaz. Um ex-entregador de doces, que se tornara lutador e liderava o ranking de lutas dos meio-médios da SFL, dono do cinturão dos médios e número um em popularidade no site da liga, com votos até de fora do subcontinente indiano.

Uma mina de fazer dinheiro para a SFL, e, pelo jeito do rapaz, ele nem mesmo se tocava disso. Tê-lo num filme com Chichi garantiria o sucesso imediato, ele tinha certeza. Mas havia algo mais.

Ele observara a interação dos dois, desde o momento em que o rapaz aparecera com o figurino de dança. Havia um magnetismo entre ele e Chichi, uma atração explosiva, ele podia sentir. Algo que ele nunca presenciara entre ela e Shallot. Raaja podia parecer uma águia gananciosa, mas, no fundo, queria uma chance de se aproximar do seu último elo com Kyra. Ele perdera Kyra muitas vezes: quando a traíra, quando por orgulho não dissera a ela que a amava, quando casara com Fasha apenas para dizer que não se importava, quando, depois da noite em que ficaram juntos ele não fora atrás dela, dizendo que a amava, dizendo que sua única chance era ela. Kyra reconstruíra sua vida e seus afetos em torno de Chichi e Cutelo, e até sua morte trágica, ela tinha sido feliz. Mas ele nunca havia realmente superado a perda e seguido em frente, preso para sempre num círculo de raiva de si mesmo e mágoas do passado.

A incapacidade de olhar para o filho como Kyra olhava para Chichi o tornara infeliz. O mantivera no casamento infeliz com Fasha. E quando via Chichi ao lado de Shallot, percebia que ela seria infeliz com ele. Podia ser um herdeiro milionário, podia ser o melhor partido de Bollywood. Mas ele sabia que o rapaz era um cretino. Antes ele não se importava, achava que Chichi não era um problema dele. Mas agora, não podia mais não se importar, e, quanto antes ele agisse para estragar aquele namoro, melhor.

\- O que você achou desse rapaz dançando com Chichi? – Ele perguntou para Farah Khan, que verificava num monitor com um técnico as sequências filmadas enquanto o coro e o elenco aguardavam para ver se estava ok e podiam ser dispensados. Vegeta, Bulma, Goku e Chichi conversavam animadamente no meio do estúdio. Tinha sido um ótimo dia de gravação, se podia sentir o clima ameno nos bastidores.

\- Ouro em pó, Raaja – ela disse, animada – olhe isso – ela parou uma cena em que Goku sustentava Chichi numa pose de dança, os dois lindos no figurino vermelho-sândalo. – alguém tem que roubar esse menino da SFL antes que as porradas na cara estraguem seu belo rosto!

Raaja riu. Farah Khan era conhecida por não ter papas na língua e falar exatamente o que pensava, sempre.

\- Tem mais uma coisa, Raaja! – ela disse, chamando-o novamente ao monitor. Dessa vez a imagem estática juntava Vegeta e Bulma, numa pose parecida com a de Goku e Chichi. – Olhe que lindos eles ficam juntos! Seu filho é lindo como você era na idade dele, e com essa moça diferente parece que tem um frescor... é algo novo. E eu aposto que ele está caidinho por ela, pelo jeito que a trata, sabia?

\- O quê?

\- Ah, os homens. Como são cegos. Olha, conselho é de graça, então vou dar: se não quer seu filho amargurado como você mesmo se tornou, faça que alguém mostre a ela o que ela ainda não sabe sobre o Yamcha Kapoor... pobrezinha. Deve estar muito iludida para estar comprometida com ele.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu vou me meter nesse rolo? Envolve a carreira do Yamcha.

\- É, eu sei. Mas entre a carreira do Yamcha e a felicidade do seu filho... bem, a decisão é sua.

Raaja ficou quieto, porque fazia tempo que também desconfiava que Vegeta tinha uma queda por Bulma... mas, em relação ao filho, ele achava que não deveria se meter: ele achava que Vegeta precisava encontrar seu próprio caminho, aprender a passar sozinho por cima do orgulho como ele mesmo, Raaja, jamais conseguira. Então, voltou ao que interessava:

\- Mas o que você acha de chamar o garoto da SFL para fazer parte do filme... tem uma participação pequena no final, um lutador que se apaixona à primeira vista pela lutadora que Chichi interpreta...

\- Depois desse _promo_, se colocar qualquer outro vai fazer seu filme flopar antes da estreia. Dê um rim para o Sanjay Dutt e para o Rajesh Kundra, mas garanta esse garoto no seu filme – ela deu uma risadinha irônica – eu adoraria ver a cara daquele nojo daquele Shallot vendo os dois juntos. Por que ele não está aqui hoje, aliás, se metendo em tudo como de costume?

\- Pediu um tempo para cuidar dos negócios do pai. Na verdade, ele não concordou muito com nosso convênio com a SFL para esses dois filmes.

\- Francamente... o que ele ainda faz em produção de filmes? É um cretino idiota, podia estar lá, apenas cuidado do petróleo do pai...

\- A família dele tem 15% desse estúdio – suspirou Raaja.

\- Mas ele tem 0% do coração daquela moça ali – disse Farah Khan. – Porque ainda estão juntos?

\- Nem eu sei – disse Raaja – mas acho que é por causa do prejuízo daquele filme romântico que Shallot te barrou como diretora.

Farah Khan soltou um palavrão e disse:

\- Eu espero que ela se livre dele… o quanto antes.

Raaja sorriu para ela e se despediu. Tinha assuntos a tratar.

* * *

\- Como você vai gravar um clipe e acaba num FILME? – perguntou Raditz, que tinha diante de si o contrato para a participação de Goku em "Anarkali".

\- Bom – Goku coçou a cabeça – o clipe foi bom demais, nós fizemos tudo tão bem, tão rápido e certo. Deve ter sido isso...

\- E é claro que quando ele disse que você e sua amada Chichi seriam par romântico você disse sim na velocidade da luz – disse Raditz, ainda um pouco mal-humorado – não gosto quando negociam essas coisas sem mim.

\- Ele ligou direto para o senhor Sanjay Dutt e arrancou a autorização em minutos! – Goku coçou a nuca novamente, sem jeito.

\- Eu teria arrancado um cachê maior para você – disse Raditz, olhando para o irmão aborrecido – mas sei que não importa muito pra você, mas isso pode mudar toda sua carreira.

\- Eu sei.

\- Deveríamos arrumar umas lutas fáceis para você manter o título. Nada de se complicar, mas eu não tenho esse poder todo, vai depender dos humores da liga.

Goku ficou quieto. Não era um bom momento para dizer que estava acima do peso para a categoria. De repente, o telefone de Raditz tocou. Ele atendeu e fez uma cara espantada. Falou um pouco com o interlocutor, olhou algumas datas na agenda de Goku e desligou depois dizer que estava tudo acertado.

\- Outro comercial? – perguntou Goku, curioso.

\- Não. Era o Karan Johar. Querem você numa entrevista, com mais um ou dois lutadores da SFL, no mês que vem. Parabéns, irmãozinho – Raditz sorriu – você finalmente é uma celebridade nacional.

**Notas:**

1\. _Promo_ – vídeos que muitas vezes nem aparecem no corte final dos filmes ou aparecem modificados – podem ou não ter participações especiais de atores ou dançarinos que não fazer parte do elenco e são uma forma de garantir o sucesso de muitos filmes. Quanto mais visualizações e interações nas mídias sociais, maior a chance do filme ter uma partida de bilheteria boa. Por isso, os _promo_ são ainda mais valorizados na Índia que os trailers e costumam tem um lançamento à parte, especial.

2\. Já falei para vocês de Farah Khan e decidi que iria colocá-la na história numa participação especial porque ela é uma personagem muito divertida da cena indiana, com suas respostas sempre espirituosas e sua visão de cinema peculiar.

3\. Então, agora Goku e Chichi, por obra do destino, estão JUNTOS num filme. Como será que o mau humorado Shallot vai digerir isso? E o que aguarda nosso casal durante essas gravações, será que alguém vai notar "o clima" entre eles?

4\. Ponto para Raaja Vegeta... mas se esperam que ele faça algo por Vegeta e Bulma, percam a esperança. Ele não é tão protetivo em relação ao primogênito quanto se tornou em relação a ela.

5\. _Gerua_ – a cor do amor – é uma música do filme Dilwale, de 2015, cujo promo bateu record de visualizações do ano, ficando apenas atrás de Deewani Mastani, o promo do filme mais premiado daquele ano, Bajirao Mastani. É importante frisar que Gerua marcou a volta de uma grande parceria de Bollywood: Sharukh Khan e Kajol, um dos casais mais festejados de Bollywood que tornava a contracenar 5 anos depois do aclamado "My name is Khan", um dos melhores filmes da carreira dos dois.

6\. No último capítulo falamos sobre a prematura e sentida morte de Irfhan Khan, e, logo no dia seguinte, nos deixou um outro grande e festejado astro dos anos 70: Rish Kapoor, que eu também já mencionei aqui, falecido aos 67 anos como consequência de uma leucemia severa. Começando ainda criança no cinema, ele era filho da lenda Raj Kapoor e se tornou "O príncipe de Bollywood' nos anos 70, em icônicos papeis de bom moço e fora dos padrões ocidentais, Rish era adorado no entanto na Índia e considerado um galã. Uma curiosidade sobre ele: nos anos 70 ele fez par inúmeras vezes com a atriz Neetu Singh, que posteriormente se tornou sua esposa e os dois continuaram atuando juntos até os anos 90 em muitos filmes, muitas vezes como marido e mulher na tela, embora ele tenha feito também outros filmes ainda tentando sustentar o papel de galã até diminuir drasticamente sua carreira no início dos anos 2000. . Dono de um humor peculiar, era um homem alegre e divertido e sua perda faz de 2020 um ano muito triste para a cena do cinema indiano. Que sua alma encontre a paz.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 – Koffee with Karan (Café com Karan)**

Diante de um calmíssimo Raaja, Shallot dava um ataque apoplético de raiva por conta da contratação de Goku para fazer par com Chichi em "Anarkali", que ele descobriu pela imprensa na noite após a gravação do clipe _promo_cional de "Shakti".

– Quem autorizou essa loucura, alguém pode me dizer? Quem teve essa ideia absolutamente cretina e sem sentido de contratar um amador para fazer par romântico com Chichi? Foi ela ou o imbecil do seu filho, que agora ficou amiguinho desse _slumdog_ metido a lutador?

– Nem um, nem outro. A ideia foi minha.

– Sua? – a resposta soou como um balde de água fria sobre a cabeça de Shallot, que imaginava que teria o apoio de Raaja para reverter a contratação de Goku e agora descobria que, mais uma vez, estava sozinho nas suas ideias.

– Sim, minha. Ao contrário de você, eu estava aqui e assisti à gravação do _promo_. Raramente conseguimos gravar um clipe decente em um dia, mas dessa vez, a Farah Khan se superou. E o sujeito dança melhor que muito ator, sabia? Perguntei a opinião da Farah e ela disse que se eu depois do _promo_ não o contratasse era um idiota. Ele e Chichi parecem perfeitos juntos.

– Como é que é? O que quer dizer com isso? Esqueceu que ela é minha noiva?

Raaja olhou bem para o rosto vermelho e irritado de Shallot. Sua menina não merecia mesmo aquele sujeito. Com um suspiro, ele disse:

– Eu acho interessante, Shallot, que você exiba sua "noiva" para os príncipes de Dubai sem o menor pudor e tenha ciúmes dela dentro da sua profissão. Não tomou conhecimento de nada em relação a essas produções, a não ser para reclamar de tudo, porque não te parecia o ideal do que você acha que merece ser um filme de Bollywood. Então, meu caro, não reclame. Os filmes vão te fazer mais rico.

– Eu tenho 15% desse estúdio – ele disse de forma arrogante – e consigo dinheiro para os filmes com os príncipes. O que você faz, Puraana (velho), além de emprestar sua imagem que nem é mais a mesma?

Raaja aproximou-se lentamente de Shallot, os olhos pretos faiscando de raiva:

– Esse estúdio, que num momento de dificuldade recebeu o socorro de sua família, tem o meu sangue e o meu esforço. Eu já produzia filmes aqui quando você mamava nas tetas da sua mãe, seu idiotinha metido. E Anarkali vai fazer tanto dinheiro que você vai engolir palavra por palavra do que está dizendo.

– Acho bom! – disse Shallot, levantando-se para ir embora da sala de Raaja – Porque Chichi já tem uma boa dívida comigo. Ela me deve bastante para simplesmente ter a ideia de arrumar outro e me deixar para lá! Se ela pensa que vai me trair e continuar tendo uma carreira, está enganada!

Raaja encarou Shallot sabendo o quanto ele era perigoso. Mas era bom que o sujeito o subestimasse, dava a ele espaço e tempo para agir. Decidiu ignorar as alfinetadas e disse:

– Se você precisa de uma dívida para segurar uma mulher é porque provavelmente não a merece. – Raaja abriu a porta e disse – Não apareça mais aqui. Não quero ver seu focinho intrometido no meu estúdio por um bom tempo!

Shallot saiu, furioso, e foi até o estúdio, onde Chichi gravava uma cena de Shakti com Bulma. Era uma cena doméstica em que Anarkali e Anjali conversavam sobre como poderiam ajudar nos treinamentos de Shakti, o que, mais adiante, faria Anarkali despertar para seu próprio talento para a luta. Ficou observando Chichi atuando e começou a pensar ela que estava evitando-o, ele podia sentir. O luto era apenas uma justificativa para mantê-lo longe, mais uma. Ele ficou parado, vendo a gravação até que o diretor cortou e ele chamou Chichi.

– O que foi, Shallot? – ela disse, no tom frio e formal que adotara para falar com ele desde a morte do pai.

– Precisamos conversar sobre o filme.

– O que você quer?

– Bem... eu não gostei da contratação desse cara e...

– Goku?

– É. Ele vai ser seu par romântico e eu não o quero com intimidades com você, entende?

– É apenas um filme, Shallot. Me deixe em paz, por favor.

– Eu , mas... escuta. Eu acho que precisamos de um tempo juntos. No fim de semana, poderíamos ir a Goa. Consigo um helicóptero e...

– Não. Não quero. Você sabe que estou de luto, estamos em regime de separação de corpos. Eu vou passar o fim de semana no _Asram_ Prem Sadam. É uma casa de órfãos.

-Vai passar dois dias com crianças carentes? O que deu em você?

– Os vedas dizem que o período de luto deve ser gasto em atividades que engradeçam o espírito. Me chamaram para esse evento, um encontro de dois dias com pessoas do mundo todo para angariar fundos para os órfãos. Realmente, nunca fiz algo assim, Shallot. Nunca cuidei de ninguém a não ser de mim mesma... afinal, eu mesma fui uma órfã. Mas estou disposta a mudar daqui em diante. Nosso país tem muitas pessoas que precisam de ajuda, sabia?

– Chichi, vai sobrar algum momento na sua vida para cuidar de mim? Eu serei seu marido, lembra?

– É, Shallot... talvez não sobre momento algum para você na minha vida. – ela disse, já saindo.

– Você não pode me deixar assim, Chichi – ele disse, irritado, segurando-a pelo pulso – você se lembra que temos uma dívida juntos, não é?

– Claro. – ela disse, ainda friamente – meu maior pensamento em relação a você, agora, é essa dívida. Mas não se preocupe: eu vou pagá-la, rúpia por rúpia. Ou dólar por dólar, se preferir.

– Isso é um rompimento, Chichi? – ele perguntou, irritado.

Ela o olhou, calada. Queria muito terminar, naquele momento. Mas não o fez, antes disso, precisava ter calma para evitar um escândalo naquela semana, afinal, o elenco teria uma entrevista no programa de Karan Johar. Ela então respirou fundo e disse apenas:

– É apenas um tempo para mim, Shallot. Respeite-o.

Ela saiu, respirando fundo, pensando que precisava muito resolver sua vida ou explodiria.

* * *

Faltavam poucos dias de gravação para a produção do filme "Shakti" ter encerradas as filmagens quando veio a semana de ir ao ar, ao vivo, no programa de Karan Johar. O diretor chamou Bulma e Vegeta para uma conversa.

– Então... a cena é o ápice do romance de vocês, depois da pesagem e da entrevista anterior à luta decisiva. É o momento em que Shakti finalmente pede para que Anjali se case com ele. E sabemos o que o público anda cobrando ultimamente, não sabemos?

Bulma e Vegeta ficaram, ambos, estáticos, como que congelados. O diretor sugeria algo que não estava no roteiro: um beijo, velho tabu no cinema indiano. Vegeta argumentou, sem jeito:

– Não estava no roteiro original... mas eu entendo que... – ele deu um suspiro – mas não podemos fazer se Bulma não se sentir confortável. A decisão tem que ser dela.

Os dois olharam para Bulma. Ela ficou vermelha antes de dizer:

– Olha... eu preciso conversar sobre isso com o Yamcha, afinal ele é meu noivo. E quando vamos gravar a cena, mesmo?

– Bem – disse o diretor – a entrevista de vocês é amanhã, não? A gravação da cena está agendada para depois de amanhã... você tem até lá para se decidir.

– Ótimo – disse Bulma – Eu vou jantar com o Yamcha amanhã, depois da entrevista... vou conversar com ele e me decido, ok?

Os dois assentiram, mas Vegeta ficou um pouco irritado. No fundo, queria que ela decidisse por si mesma e quisesse beijá-lo, ainda que não fosse um beijo real.

* * *

Mesmo com um elenco bem maior, apenas Bulma, Vegeta e Chichi foram convidados para lançar o _promo_ no programa de Karan Johar. Tarble também foi chamado para falar do roteiro do filme. Karan Johar, como único gay realmente assumido do primeiro escalão da indústria, adorara a novidade de ter alguém como Tarble ingressando em Bollywood, que podia ser bem hostil aos homossexuais.

O cenário era o típico de um talk show: o número de sofás costumava variar de acordo com o número de convidados. Naquela noite, eram dois sofás largos, onde sentaram-se Bulma e Vegeta e Tarble e Chichi, diante do alegre e espontâneo Karan, que começou a entrevista elogiando Bulma e Chichi:

– Eu fico impressionado como um filme consegue juntar atrizes incríveis como vocês duas e não haver um mísero rumor sobre rivalidade ou estrelismo. Qual o segredo, garotas?

Chichi olhou para Bulma. Ela era mais experiente nesse ramo, conhecia o apresentador e sabia onde ele queria chegar:

– Karan, é impossível alguém não gostar de Bulma, sabia? Ela, além de incomum e linda, é alegre, espontânea, bem-humorada... bem mais que eu, não é, Vegeta? Ele sofreu muito comigo no passado. Perto de mim, Bulma é um docinho.

Vegeta riu e concordou, dizendo:

– Não queira estar perto quando Chichi explode. – a plateia veio abaixo em gargalhadas e ele disse – Bulma é minha descoberta, na verdade...

– É mesmo? Conte para a gente como isso aconteceu, Bulma – disse Karan, que gostava de forçar todos os entrevistados a falarem.

– Bem – disse Bulma, suavemente – o Vegeta e eu frequentamos a mesma universidade. No primeiro dia ele se trancou na sala onde eu estava estudando fugindo das meninas que queriam tirar a sua roupa – novamente as gargalhadas da plateia encheram o estúdio – e nós ficamos amigos. Aí um dia ele viu um vídeo meu dançando com meu irmão.

– Gente, que família! – interrompeu Karan Johar – ela é IRMÃ do Son Goku! O lutador, Dewaar! Melhor luta da SFL, ele e Hitto! – ele disse, fazendo um gesto para Bulma – talento então é de família?

– Bem, na verdade eu sou adotada, como dá para imaginar, afinal, somos muito diferentes, né? – disse Bulma, com um sorriso – mas nós amávamos os filmes da Chichi, nós dois. E ensaiávamos as coreografias dos filmes para apresentar nos festivais. Quando ele ficou conhecido viralizou o vídeo que Vegeta viu... eu fiz um teste...

– E agora está num filme com o grande casal jovem de Bollywood! Não é fantástico? Chichi, vai sentir falta de fazer par com Vegeta? Nesse filme vocês são irmãos! Olha que inusitado, depois de tantos pares românticos!

– Não vou sentir falta dele – disse Chichi, com uma cara falsamente zangada – a gente brigava desde criança.

– Saímos no soco algumas vezes – completou Vegeta – mas somos como irmãos hoje – ele completou olhando para a plateia com ar de riso irônico, fazendo novamente explodirem risadas. – a ideia dela ser minha irmã no filme, na verdade, é dele – ele apontou Tarble.

– E eu nunca briguei com a Chichi – disse Tarble, de maneira afetada – me apaixonei por ela à primeira vista, digo, da forma como alguém como eu se apaixona por uma garota: vendo-a como DI-VA! – ele disse e foi a vez de Karan dar uma gargalhada e perguntar:

– Como foi escrever esse roteiro, Tarble? Você chegou aqui com dezessete anos! Praticamente um gênio, pelo visto.

– Calma que eu já tenho dezoito, Karan! – ele disse e a plateia riu novamente – bem, digamos que eu amo os filmes, cresci com eles, na Europa eu via mais filmes do que fazia qualquer outra coisa: me faziam sentir em casa. E quando Vegeta falou do convênio com a SFL, as histórias brotaram naturalmente. Vão ser dois filmes imperdíveis! Prometemos isso!

– Temos um clipe? Um _promo_ para lançar aqui? – a plateia começou a gritar e ele disse – vamos passar e quando terminar, vai estar disponível no canal da Sadala filmes, gente, mas vamos ver.

O clipe começou a passar. O primeiro a aparecer, cantando os versos que falavam em luta, motivação e determinação, num close, foi Vegeta. Flashes de luz e dançarinos se movimentando e, para surpresa geral, surgiu Goku, repetindo os mesmos versos que Vegeta havia cantado antes, no mesmo ritmo. Os dois se olhavam, na tela e gritavam "Shakti!"

Daí em diante, o clipe era um frenético alternar entre os casais Bulma/Vegeta e Chichi/Goku, com todos os figurinos que haviam usado nas gravações, iluminações e jogos de cenários diferentes. "Força. Força. Você consegue, você pode! Força. Força!" era o refrão da contagiante música, que falava ao mesmo tempo de luta e amor. O clipe terminava com Vegeta e Bulma numa pose insinuante e o título do filme com a data de lançamento.

– Uau, meu povo! – gritou empolgadamente Karan Johar, quando o clipe acabou para interromper os aplausos entusiasmados da plateia, que se recusava a parar de gritar e ovacionar. – Quem esperava o Son Goku EM PESSOA no clipe do filme? – a plateia gritava e ele perguntou – Meu Krishna, ele dança bem! Alguém me explica como isso dele no _promo_ aconteceu, gente? Foi sua ideia, Bulma?

– Não, não! – disse Bulma –quem ensinou a coreografia fui eu, como antigamente, mas a ideia foi do Vegeta!

– Sim, _– _completou Vegeta – ele é o meu consultor de luta. Estava difícil achar alguém para participar do _promo_ e aí, nem sei direito porque, o convidei. Foi uma boa ideia.

– Brilhante... mas não é só isso, não é mesmo? Tem um rumor circulando que ele vai estar no filme Anarkali. Procede?

– Procede – disse Chichi – ele faz o papel de Tyger. É um lutador.

– Não deve ser um papel difícil para ele... mas qual a relação dele com Anarkali? – perguntou Karan, assumindo um tom mais malicioso. Chichi pressentiu o perigo e disse:

– Bom... eu acho melhor que aguardem o lançamento do filme, em outubro. Não dou _spoiler_ – ela disse, com um sorrisinho, fazendo a plateia lançar um "aaaah" decepcionado.

Karan olhou para Chichi, como que estudando-a e disse:

– Eu acho bem interessante a ideia dos dois na tela. Teve aquela coisa dele te citar várias vezes no reality da SFL...

– Nós realmente nos conhecíamos, mas muito superficialmente – disse Chichi, sem perder a pose.

– Eu tenho umas imagens... – disse Karan – parece que são da festa da primeira luta da SFL. São imagens interessantes.

Ele passou um pequeno slideshow de fotos. Não surpreendeu Chichi, ela sabia que isso sempre podia acontecer quando se ia a um evento público. As fotos mostravam Chichi e Goku dançando "Yeh mehra Dil" e, depois, mostravam Vegeta e Bulma na mesma festa, juntos, numa intimidade que podia perfeitamente ser mal interpretada. Chichi olhou para Bulma, que parecia petrificada, estática. Ela percebeu que a inexperiência dela com repórteres poderia prejudica-la.

– Então... – disse Karan, malicioso – a gente sente que essa química entre vocês... é bem forte, não? O que seu namorado achou dessa dança? Ele estava lá, não estava?

– O Shallot estava, sim – disse Chichi, da forma mais casual que conseguiu – mas foi só uma dança entre conhecidos. Agora posso dizer que somos amigos, mas na época eu só tinha visto o Goku duas vezes. Foi uma dança de cortesia para o campeão – ela sorriu – ele tinha acabado de conseguir o cinturão da SFL.

– E você e Bulma, Vegeta, estavam bem animados nas fotos também!

– Ah – disse Vegeta _– _nós somos amigos, Bulma nesse dia estava sozinha, O noivo fora do país. Fiz companhia a uma amiga. – ele olhou para Bulma, que apenas sorriu.

– Mas Karan – disse Tarble, a fim de dar uma pequena alfinetada – você mostrou isso tudo e acabamos falando menos dos filmes, né? São imagens que mostram a química deles... imagina na tela.

– É verdade... – disse Karan – você tem acompanhado as filmagens?

– Ativamente. Quero me tornar diretor, querido.

– Olha... – Karan sorriu seu sorriso de pantera para Tarble e disse – eu já dirigi alguns filmes... tem pique para isso, jovem?

– Oh se tenho! Se prepare, Karan. Não vai mais dar pra dizer que é o único gay assumido de Bollywood.

* * *

Com uma gargalhada para disfarçar sua irritação porque os convidados haviam conseguido fugir do constrangimento, Karan Johar encerrou a entrevista, fazendo Bulma suspirar aliviada. Tinha passado por sua primeira prova de fogo em Bollywood.

– O que achou da entrevista, Yanny? – Bulma perguntou para o noivo, que a pegara na emissora para jantarem juntos. Ele a olhou, distraidamente, enquanto manobrava o carro e disse:

– Bem... eu não assisti. Eu tive de sair de casa para te pegar aqui e...

– Oh... – Bulma tentou esconder o desapontamento. A emissora não era assim tão longe do apartamento de Yamcha para ele perder a entrevista toda apenas por se deslocar para busca-la.

– Mas depois eu assisto na internet – ele disse e deu um sorriso bonito – onde você quer jantar?

– Qualquer lugar que seja perto...

Eles jantavam num elegante restaurante à beira-mar, conversando banalidades. Bulma falava da entrevista e Yamcha escutava educadamente. Então ela falou sobre o momento em que Karan Johar exibiu as suas imagens com Vegeta e ele disse:

– O Karan é assim mesmo, querida... ele faz insinuações tolas.

– Você não se sentiria enciumado?

– Eu? Por quê?

Ela o encarou. Não era que ele devesse ser ciumento, mas o fato era que nada do que ela fizesse, absolutamente nada, parecia abalar Yamcha. Nem para o bem e nem para o mal. Ele sempre estava absolutamente calmo em relação aos dois, mas também nunca parecia empolgado com ela.

– Amanhã temos uma gravação importante – ela disse – o que você acha de aparecer por lá?

– Eu?

– É. Você não está gravando, está?

– Não... mas acho isso desnecessário. Parece que eu estou fiscalizando, sei lá...

– É uma cena de romance, a mais importante do filme... e eu pensei que você deveria estar lá...

– Para quê, Bulma? O romance na tela não é importante, não seja tão insegura...

Ela não disse nada. Mas decidiu naquele momento que a cena dela com Vegeta teria um beijo. E se ele não se importava, não precisava ser consultado.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o diretor restringiu a presença de pessoas no estúdio apenas às pessoas estritamente necessárias por ali. Vegeta usava um terno, porque era um momento após uma entrevista, antes de uma luta decisiva, já Bulma usava um sári sofisticado. Antes de gravar, Vegeta perguntou a Bulma, num canto:

– É isso mesmo que você quer, Bulma?

Bulma encarou Vegeta. Tão preocupado em deixa-la confortável, tão oposto àquela indiferença de Yamcha. Pena que ele nunca demonstrava nada além disso.

– Sim, Vegeta. É o que eu quero.

– É pelo filme? – ele perguntou, querendo perguntar algo mais, mas ainda sem saber como.

– Sim. Ela respondeu e os dois foram para a área de gravação. A cena era simples, a declaração definitiva de Shakti para Anjali e um pedido de casamento. Vegeta e ela estavam próximos quando ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e disse:

– Anjali... você, você é que é a força que eu tenho. Você estava aqui comigo desde o princípio. Eu venci muitas lutas e passaram a me chamar assim, Shakti (força)... mas eu não seria nada sem você. Case comigo.

Ele disse isso e a beijou. Por um instante, a emoção tomou Bulma, porque ele a envolveu nos braços, e tudo mais desapareceu. Um beijo que tirou seu fôlego, mesmo sendo apenas um encostar de lábios, como era praxe em Bollywood. Então eles se separaram e ele disse:

– Eu te amo!

Bulma sorriu e os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Por um instante, um fugaz instante ela quis que aquela declaração fosse de Vegeta para ela, não de Shakti para Anjali.

– Eu também te amo – ela sussurrou – Eu também te amo, Shakti.

Conforme o roteiro pedia, eles abraçaram-se e o diretor disse:

– CORTA!

Vegeta seguiu uns instantes abraçado a ela, percebendo que ela estava trêmula perguntou baixinho:

– Tudo bem?

– S-sim – ela disse, gaguejando – só fiquei nervosa.

– Normal – ele disse. – mas você foi muito bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, abraçados por um instante. Vegeta querendo dizer algo mais, querendo dizer que realmente sentia algo por ela que jamais havia sentido por ninguém mais. Bulma quase pedindo que ele dissesse de novo que a amava, mesmo que fosse mentira... porque adorara escutar aquelas palavras.

Mas eles se limitaram a se separar e ir cada um para o seu trailer, tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido, fingindo que não os havia abalado.

* * *

Dias depois, um pouco antes de gravar sua participação em "Anarkali" era Goku que estava no sofá de Karan Johar, ao lado de Jiren, que era o mais monossilábico entrevistado que alguém podia imaginar. Karan tinha tentado arrancar qualquer coisa dele, mas o máximo que conseguia era uma ou outra resposta de duas palavras. Goku, por sua vez, era falante e engraçado, fazia a plateia rir com seus comentários por vezes ingênuos. Depois de exibir um excerto das participações de ambos nos respectivos reality shows da SFL que cada um havia participado, Jiren do de Caulcutá/Bengali e Goku do Mumbai/Déli. As cenas de Jiren sempre envolviam algo com ele silencioso, como uma sequência de treino em que ele lutava com um colega de olhos fechados. Já as de Goku envolviam seus momentos engraçados. Terminava com ele sendo beijado por Caulifla, num momento da segunda parte do show que ele realmente não gostara de ter sido flagrado.

– Uau! – disse Karan – um é uma máquina. É verdade que houve dias que seus companheiros ficaram 24 horas sem ouvir uma palavra sua, Jiren?

– É – ele disse com voz monocórdia.

– Mas o Goku aqui é um Show Man! Nós vimos recentemente ele aqui num clipe do filme Shakti – a plateia o interrompeu gritando e aplaudindo – que já passou de 12 milhões de visualizações! Maravilhoso, não?

Goku apenas sorriu e deu de ombros de um jeito modesto.

– Você e Chichi parecem especiais juntos. – disse Karan, começando a mudar seu tom para algo mais malicioso. – Vai ser lindo ver os dois na tela. Sua namorada está ok com isso?

Goku o encarou de um jeito estranho. Era como se ele estivesse perguntando algo absolutamente idiota. Que namorada? Então ele lembrou-se de Caulifla e disse apenas:

– Ela não tem o que dizer.

– Hum... parece que o Jiren aí te contaminou, resposta curta... – a plateia riu com vontade. Mas nós temos mais imagens aqui para comentar, Son Goku. Mostrem no telão.

O telão se iluminou e apareceu o trecho em que Goku falava de Chichi para Kuririn, e ele teve vontade de rir. Tinha sido quase um ano antes, apenas, aquilo parecia um sonho distante, ele e e Chichi. Então, apareceu outra imagem, essa estática. Goku não reconheceu imediatamente, mas depois, a sequência revelou ele e Chichi fotografados ao longe, abraçados diante da escadaria em Varanasi. Fotos amadoras, provavelmente feitas com um celular. Em seguida, ele e ela subindo as escadas de mãos dadas. Aquilo acendeu um sinal de alarme na mente dele. Era a carreira de Chichi, a reputação dela, que estaria em risco. Ele pensou rápido no que viria a seguir e no que diria.

– Então... – perguntou Karan Johar – essas imagens foram mandadas por um colaborador. São vocês dois em Varanasi.

– Sim – disse Goku, sério – eu estava em Varanasi para cumprir uma promessa e por acaso a encontrei por lá... ela estava num momento muito complicado. Chichi é uma grande amiga – ele disse, na esperança de encerrar o assunto.

– Vocês pareceram bem próximos.

– O momento de aspergir cinzas de alguém que se ama é sempre assim, emotivo – disse Goku, um pouco apreensivo.

– Bem... – disse Karan – mas essa proximidade de vocês vai ajudar nas filmagens... pode ocorrer muita coisa bombástica ainda, não? Ainda nem gravaram...

Querendo desesperadamente tirar o foco daquilo e de Chichi, Goku subitamente teve uma ideia. Era uma loucura, ele sabia, mas a ideia vinha brincando há dias na sua cabeça e ele pensara nisso várias vezes. Uma decisão difícil que ele, a princípio pensara em tomar em conjunto com Raditz, com quem ainda nem conversara. Mas era o ideal para tirar o foco daquele assunto:

– Ainda tenho uma novidade para o público – disse ele e Karan levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado:

– Que é...? – o apresentador perguntou, sem ideia do que ele diria. Ele sempre tinha a pesquisa sobre os convidados em mãos para poder prever as respostas dos entrevistados e tudo que ele acreditava saber sobre Son Goku já havia sido abordado, era pelo menos o que ele acreditava.

– Bom... eu estive no meu médico recentemente e descobri que passei do peso para ser considerado um peso-médio. Meus treinos tem me tornado forte demais para a categoria.

– Sério? Então... vai se aposentar, deixar o cinturão vago ou algo assim?

– O cinturão vai ficar vago... – riu Goku – mas nada de aposentadoria, porque eu quero ir para o peso pesado. Eu me informei sobre isso e eu ainda não posso desafiar o Jiren aqui – ele apontou para o rapaz ao lado, que agora olhava para ele espantado – eu preciso de uma luta de entrada na categoria para isso.

– Nossa, isso sim é uma grande novidade – disse Karan, agora absolutamente chocado. Ninguém da SFL antecipara essa novidade para ele – E... tem alguém em mente?

– Eu soube que um antigo colega que sempre revelou vontade de lutar comigo anda desesperado por uma luta depois que perdeu o cinturão... então é por isso que eu quero dizer que desafio o Broly hoje para uma luta quando a SFL decidir. Ele está no rol dos pesos pesados e eu quero entrar. Pode ser a chance de ouro de um dos dois para provar quem é o mais forte – disse Goku, com um sorriso brilhante, ignorando o fato de Raditz ter surgido do lado de uma das câmeras vindo dos bastidores perguntando em mímica se ele tinha ficado doido. De repente, para realmente encerrar o assunto ele virou para as câmeras e disse – Broly, sempre disse que me venceria fácil. Abri mão do meu título para provar que quero lutar com você. E não vou perder!

A plateia foi ao delírio e Karan Johar não teve nada a fazer a não ser encerrar o programa.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Shallot não é uma pedra no sapato apenas da Chichi e do Goku, mas do Raaja, afinal, tem 15% do estúdio. Será que essa treta tem solução?

2\. Chichi se preocupa com a carreira com razão: em 2017 o filme Rangoon fracassou por conta de um escândalo entre a atriz Kangana Ranault e o ator Hrithik Roshan. A atriz teria tido um romance com ele, que era recém divorciado e tentava supostamente retomar o casamento, mas o tanto que repórteres reviraram a história – que foi ficando cada vez mais feia – enterraram de vez essa possibilidade.

3\. Beijos, como eu disse antes, são raridade em filmes de Bollywood e normalmente repercutem para os parceiros dos envolvidos na vida real, que são perturbados muito por repórteres. Bulma tinha essa preocupação com Yamcha, mas acabou tomando a decisão sozinha... significa?

4\. Vegeta quer ter certeza sobre os sentimentos de Bulma, e para quem acha que ele é muito lento, queria dizer que eu tomei como inspiração alguns filmes indianos como Saawariya, Paardes e Parineeta, em que o galã se apaixona por uma moça comprometida e realmente não passa por cima do compromisso dela, porque isso é muito respeitado na cultura indiana.

5\. Karan Johar é ator, diretor, produtor, roteirista e tem o citado programa de entrevistas onde costuma "emparedar" os entrevistados e muitas vezes, arrumar tretas. A citada Kangana Ranault num dos episódios mais controversos de todas as temporadas o confrontou diretamente sobre o nepotismo em Bollywood e acabou acusada por ele de ser "deselegante". Eu achei que seria fundamental para a história que eles fossem entrevistados.

6\. Então é isso. Goku desafiou o Broly... e agora vamos ver o que vai acontecer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 – Allizwell (Tudo está bem)**

– Você está LOUCO, Kakarotto? – Raditz, que levara o irmão até o estúdio do programa de Karan Johar no seu enorme SUV Mahindra totalmente preto, dirigia enquanto gritava com o irmão a caminho do apartamento deles em Church Gate. – tem noção que você acabou de jogar pela janela absolutamente tudo pelo qual você lutou nos últimos oito anos? O que deu em você, seu maldito irresponsável?

Goku riu do ataque do irmão e disse:

– A última vez que você gritou assim comigo foi quando eu cortei sua calça preta e roubei o choli vermelho da vizinha para me fantasiar de pirata no Holi, quando tinha dez anos... – ele tornou a rir – mas eu acho que não adianta muito agora, o que está feito está feito... eu vou achar legal se o Hitto ficar com o cinturão, sabia? Ele tem prioridade na disputa, pelas regras da SFL...

– Kakarotto, eu devia te dar uns tapas! É a situação mais séria da sua vida e você está BRINCANDO? Tem noção do que vai acontecer quando o senhor Sanjay Dutt e o senhor Raj Kundra souberem disso? Eles podem simplesmente te chutar para fora da liga, sabia? E desafiar ainda por cima o Brolly, seu maluco idiota! Você tem noção que ele pesa 123 quilos?

– O Jiren pesa 112 e derrotou ele.

– O Jiren é um sujeito fora da curva, ao contrário de você, ele é focado e concentrado.

– O Broly é pesado mas tem cintura dura. Eu sei exatamente como vencê-lo.

– O Broly pesa 20 quilos a mais que você e basta cair em cima para que você nem se mexa, seu idiota.

– Eu posso ficar mais forte se treinar pesado. Eu não ia conseguir voltar para 97 quilos, bhaee...

Eles pararam num semáforo. Raditz encarou o irmão, sério, enraivecido e disse:

– Independente de qualquer coisa, Kakarotto... por que fez essa loucura? Por que, sem falar comigo, sem perguntar com ninguém? E os contratos? E os patrocínios? Tem noção do risco que estamos correndo? Amanhã pode amanhecer simplesmente descoberto! Nosso apartamento não está totalmente pago, mas eu coloquei todo nosso capital em investimentos de longo prazo e baixo risco, que não nos dão liquidez! Agora a doceria da nossa _maan_ está dando algum lucro, mas não sei se o rendimento cobre nossas despesas, tem ainda a carreira da Bulma, ela ainda não tem contrato para nenhum novo filme.

– Resumindo: tudo depende de mim, certo? – Goku disse, calmamente. – Eu sei que é ganhar ou voltar a entregar doces, irmão. Não se preocupe comigo. Se tiver de voltar a pilotar meu velho _tuctuc_ por Andheri, volto. Melhor que passar fome e me tornar um lutador peso-médio medíocre que só vence lutas fáceis.

– Não foi por isso! – acusou Raditz – você queria tirar a atenção daquela garota que adora. Kakarotto, se ela te amasse também já tinha largado aquele sujeito rico...

– Você não sabe de nada, Raditz. Cale essa boca. Não esqueça que, por sua causa, eu estou preso àquela intragável da Caulifla até o Eid Mubarak. Não vejo a hora de me livrar dela.

– Que deve estar rindo de orelha a orelha. Se você perder, todos os lucros dos contratos, todas as aparições, vão para ela. O que você tinha na cabeça, Kakarotto?

O semáforo ficou verde e os dois seguiram, em silêncio. De repente, a multimídia do carro sinalizou que o telefone de Raditz tocava e ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

– É o senhor Raj Kundra – disse Raditz, olhando o painel. – Eu nem tenho noção do quanto ele deve estar PUTO com você...

– Atenda – disse Goku – se for para tomar bronca, melhor que seja logo.

Raditz hesitou e Goku apertou o botão de re ceber a ligação no painel e disse:

– Alô. Telefone do Raditz.

– Raditz seu malandrão! – gritou uma voz animada do outro lado – essa jogada foi sua? Me diga? Só pode ter sido você que teve essa ideia!

– Eu... – disse Raditz, hesitante.

– Os patrocinadores acabaram de ENLOUQUECER porque a internet não fala em outra coisa! Número um no _trending tops_ do twitter, pode ver aí: _#dewaarbravery_ e _#Ibetondewaar_.

– Bem... – começou Raditz.

– Raditz foi contra, senhor Kundra – disse Goku, rindo – a ideia foi minha. Não queria ser desclassificado, seria desonroso, e não consigo mais baixar o meu peso. Pode ligar para o doutor Beerus para confirmar.

– Eu liguei e ele me confirmou seu peso recente de 103 kg. Em quanto tempo acha que chega aos 105, 110? Precisamos ter um certo equilíbrio para sua luta com o Broly...

– Ele topou?

– Se topou? Você nos livrou de um problema, Goku! O Broly estava deprimido, chateado pela derrota e ele ainda está no nosso rol de lutadores, mas estava em baixa e não estávamos dispostos a pô-lo numa revanche contra o Jiren. Só a raiva que ele tinha de você para motivá-lo!

– Se é assim, acho que tenho que treinar um bocado – riu Goku. – Quando podemos marcar?

– No próximo evento, daqui a um mês e meio! Grave logo sua participação no filme da Sadala para não perder o foco! A luta é sua prioridade agora, ouviu bem?

Goku riu e disse:

– Claro, senhor Kundra. Vencer ou vencer.

– Vencer ou vencer. Assim que se fala. Gosto do Broly, mas vou apostar em você, garoto! E Raditz, amanhã venha ao nosso escritório. Seis novos patrocinadores estão querendo nosso Deewar!

Ele desligou e um silêncio breve se seguiu até que Raditz disse:

– Cacete. O povo realmente te ama, seu cabeça de vento! – ele deu uma gargalhada então – seis novos patrocinadores. _Bahee_... eu não sei se te bato ou se te abraço.

– Me bata. Preciso treinar.

Os dois deram uma risada alta e Goku disse:

– Mas duvido que o senhor Raj Kundra esteja realmente apostando em mim. Só que eu vou vencer, _bhaee_... eu vou vencer.

– Vencer ou vencer, Dewaar.

– Vencer ou vencer. – repetiu Goku, certo de que deveria ter o máximo de determinação para vencer Broly.

* * *

A gravação da participação de Goku como "Tyger", o lutador que tinha um romance com Anarkali foi gravada para três dias após a participação dele no programa de Karan Johar. Eram apenas cinco cenas, porque eles se conheciam apenas no terço final do filme, quando ela já havia superado as dificuldades e se tornava uma lutadora. A última cena dos dois juntos era uma externa gravada no Amarson's Park, uma área verde de Mumbai à beira mar, ao pôr do sol e foi a primeira a ser gravada, para espanto de Goku, que tinha decorado as falas em dois dias com a ajuda de Bulma.

Nenhuma das cenas era muito longa, mas as gravações, ainda assim, eram programadas para durar horas. Goku não se arrependia, mas sabia que tinha que fazer tudo mais certo possível, porque deveria começar a treinar duro e pesado todos os dias logo depois das gravações.

– Por que a primeira cena que a gente vai gravar é essa? Não é a última do filme? – ele perguntou, confuso, para Chichi, que gargalhou:

– O boletim meteorológico dizia que a partir de amanhã deve chover, não podíamos arriscar, Goku!

Shallot, que ao lado da cadeira do diretor acompanhava as filmagens não gostava daquela intimidade que os dois demonstravam. Como podiam conversar tão bem, como velhos conhecidos? Ele achava que tinham se visto pouquíssimas vezes. O ciúme o corroía porque Chichi simplesmente não sorria daquela forma para ele.

E ele realmente não engolira a história de que o encontro dos dois em Varanasi havia sido um mero acaso.

A cena foi gravada relativamente rápido e o diretor se surpreendeu com a naturalidade de Goku ao contracenar com Chichi.

– Então – dizia Tyger, o personagem de Goku – agora você é uma campeã. Não há mais nenhuma desculpa para não tomar um sorvete comigo.

– Dieta – disse Chichi, e sorriu – mas hoje eu posso abrir uma exceção.

Os dois se aproximaram de uma carrocinha de sorvetes cenográfica e pegavam cada um seu sorvete, e saíam andando em direção ao pôr do sol. Mais adiante, ao comando do diretor, de uma vez, as mãos dos dois enlaçavam-se e eles seguiam andando juntos. O final perfeito e romântico que seria completado por um clipe dos dois dançando juntos que seria gravado em estúdio no último dia de gravações.

No dia seguinte gravaram as primeiras cenas dos dois juntos, num estúdio que simulava um centro de treinamento da SFL. A primeira cena era um convite de Tyger para Anarkali para tomar sorvete depois do treino, que era respondido com um inflamado discurso dela sobre a determinação em ser campeã não deixar espaço para nada além do treinamento.

Tyger então respondia com um sorriso e dizia apenas:

– Você vai ser campeã. E aí vai me dever um sorvete.

Ao longo da terceira parte do filme, havia pequenas interações como Tyger aparecendo do nada e dando um squeeze de água para Anarkali que parecia exausta, e então seguindo em frente depois de virar e dar uma piscadela para ela, acenos ao longe durante o treinamento e outras pequenas bobagens. Mas, no fim do dia, gravaram a cena mais significativa dos dois juntos.

Anarkali parecia frustrada num canto, depois de um treino particularmente difícil e Tyger, a essa altura campeão, a abordava.

– O que houve, garota? – ele perguntava, com uma bolsa de treino a tiracolo, como que pronto para deixar o ginásio.

– Não sei porque acreditei. Não é porque sou irmã de um lutador vencedor que posso também ser campeã... eu... fui muito mal hoje e minha luta está chegando. – ela olhava para o rapaz e dizia – acho que nunca vou vencer.

– Levante-se – dizia Tyger, jogando a bolsa de academia no chão.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Treinando uma campeã – ele sorria para ela e dizia – onde foi seu treinador?

– Desistiu por hoje. Disse que sou muito insegura.

– Então, levante-se, Anarkali – ele gritou, e ela levantou-se, o encarando.

– É a sua vez, é a sua chance e pode ser a última – ele disse, olhando diretamente para ela e abrindo as mãos espalmadas – bata aqui, e aqui, acerte. Use toda sua força.

Eles se encararam um instante e ele gritou:

– Bata, Anarkali!

Chichi, interpretando Anarkali começou sua série de socos e chutes, acertando as mãos de Goku, que amparava os golpes e gritava, para motivá-la:

– Agora chute, use a sua força, Anarkali, você é forte. Você pode!

Ela chutava e gritava e a cena, para quem via no estúdio, era espetacular, porque não parecia que Goku jamais havia atuado. De repente, Vegeta sussurrou para Bulma, que, como ele, observava de longe:

– O miserável é um gênio... como ele conseguiu isso sem nunca ter atuado?

– Porque ele não está atuando, seu bobo – sussurrou Bulma – ele é assim mesmo. Quando você e Tarble escreveram esse roteiro por acaso criaram um lutador igual ao meu irmão.

Vegeta riu e ficou observando a cena até o clímax, com Anarkali terminando com as duas mãos seguras pelas dele e os dois se encarando com os rostos muito próximos e ele dizendo:

– Seja campeã. Você pode. – ele então retomava a bolsa de academia no chão, olhava para ela de lado e dizia – e vai me dever um sorvete.

Quando o diretor disse "corta" quase todos no estúdio aplaudiram. Era difícil conseguir uma cena daquelas de primeira, mas tinha sido a tomada perfeita, que foi vista e revista nos monitores de vídeo até que todos foram dispensados e Goku deu uma piscadela marota em direção a Chichi que sorriu.

– Se estou dispensado, vou treinar. Ainda está cedo! – ele sorriu e disse – te vejo amanhã.

Quando ele se afastou, a única pessoa no estúdio a não aplaudir a performance apareceu do lado dela.

– Não gosto desse sujeito perto de você – disse Shallot para Chichi, que respondeu secamente:

– E eu não gosto de você pegando no meu pé. Vou ao trailer porque tenho outras cenas para fazer e preciso me aprontar para elas.

Shallot a viu se afastando, na mesma direção que ia Goku, e ficou irritado. Ia seguir atrás dela, mas Vegeta o abordou para falar sobre qualquer bobagem e o atrasou.

Fora da vista de todos, num corredor do estúdio, Chichi alcançou Goku e disse:

– Você não devia ter desafiado Broly. Eu estou preocupada, Goku!

Ele virou-se para ela e disse:

– Não se preocupe. Vou treinar duro e vou vencê-lo.

Ela o olhou, séria e disse:

– Me diga que não fez isso para que parassem de falar do nosso encontro em Varanasi.

Ele olhou para os lados, viu o corredor vazio e disse no ouvido dela:

– Pararam de falar nisso, não pararam? Mas eu sempre quis bater no Broly. – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu correndo pelo corredor gritando mais adiante – e eu preciso treinar muito!

* * *

No dia seguinte, o último em que gravariam, era prevista uma rotina cansativa. Pela manhã, ele gravaria junto com um dublê cenas da "luta" de Tyger, num estúdio simulando um octógono com poucos figurantes e um fundo verde. O outro ator era, na verdade, um dublê que normalmente trabalhava com Yamcha, chamado Piccolo. Ele tinha porte e biotipo de lutador, e ele e Goku conversaram brevemente sobre como seria a luta, que não duraria mais que 3 minutos na tela, mas era importante por causa da presença de Anarkali na plateia e uma breve troca de olhares entre ela e Tyger.

– Já lutou? – perguntou Goku para Piccolo que disse:

– Brevemente, na adolescência, participei de um torneio e fiquei em segundo lugar.

– O diretor quer uma troca de soco e umas pegadas, chutes, um mata-leão... vamos ensaiar um pouco antes.

– Tudo bem.

Vegeta e Bulma assistiam a tudo. As filmagens deles estavam praticamente concluídas, mas os dois acabavam se encontrando sempre nas filmagens de Anarkali, onde apareciam em algumas cenas, como as que gravariam naquele dia. Estavam vendo o ensaio quando Vegeta perguntou:

– Vamos ter que começar a pensar na estreia de Shakti.

– Estreia? Mas é só no Eid, no meio do ano...

– Sim, mas teremos de ir a eventos, promoções... talvez fazer um segundo promo. Talvez só com nós dois, com uma das músicas que ainda estão inéditas e...

Vegeta pretendia se aproximar de Bulma, pensando a ausência constante de Yamcha da vida dela, imaginando que, talvez, ele pudesse acabar conquistando-a. O beijo dissera bastante sobre ela. Ele sentira que a abalara. Queria ter a oportunidade de beijá-la de verdade, e não num cenário de filme. Mas, exatamente no momento em que pensava em detalhar seus planos sentiu o inconfundível e enjoado perfume de Yamcha, que chegara nesse momento com um enorme buquê de calêndulas do tipo _marigold_, que entregou afetadamente para Bulma, que deu um gritinho de prazer:

– Para mim, Yanny?

– Sim. Flores para minha lótus azulada!

Ela se agarrou a ele e deu um beijo no rosto, como era combinado entre eles, que nunca se beijavam na boca em público, seguindo o protocolo hinduísta tradicional imposto por Yamcha.

– Que surpresa boa, Yamcha!

– Ah, eu vim ver o Piccolo, ele me avisou da gravação.

Vegeta olhou de um para o outro e, de repente, algo não soou bem para ele, que disse:

– Você não veio a nenhuma gravação de Shakti.

Yamcha olhou para ele, meio de lado e disse:

– Não tinha te visto aí, Vegeta, como está?

– Sério, não veio vê-la em nenhuma gravação. Por quê?

– Bem... eu estava gravando. Sabe que eu vou estrear um novo masala policial.

– Bem, pelo menos esse não vai mais se chamar "Badaboom". Já te disseram que é um nome idiota?

– Vegeta! – disse Bulma – que grosseria! Yamcha tinha compromissos. E veio hoje... qual o problema? Vai ficar até a tarde, Yanny? Vão gravar o musical final, vai ser lindo!

– Não, querida. Tenho um compromisso em Navi Mumbai, coisas da minha mãe... aliás, ela está me pressionando para procurar uma casa de casamentos... já disse que temos tempo, mas ela quer que nos casemos logo depois do Eid.

Bulma sorriu, radiante, e Vegeta sentiu seu coração afundar dentro do peito. O que ela via naquele sujeito afetado e almofadinha? Nem ele sabia. Devia ser uma ilusão antiga.

Enquanto isso, Piccolo e Goku tinham se entendido nos ensaios e o diretor começava a gravação. Os takes de Chichi tinham sido pré-gravados e ela nem precisava estar presente no estúdio. A gravação sequer pareceu uma luta de verdade para Goku, e, quando terminaram, ele se dirigiu a Vegeta e disse:

– Tem certeza que vai dar certo isso? Nem parecia mesmo uma luta, sabe? Parecia quase uma dança.

– Você não diz que "dança lutando", Kakarotto? Então, foi isso, mas quando editarmos vai ficar perfeito, o diretor é perito em lutas. – ele disse, sem desfazer a carranca. Nesse momento, Piccolo viu Yamcha e abriu um sorriso, indo na direção dele e de Bulma.

– Yamcha... você veio mesmo! Que bom. Bulma, você está linda. Vai gravar?

– Só um pedacinho com o Vegeta, nossos rostos para a luta, no meio da multidão. E uma fala curta com ele. Vai ficar para ver, Yanny?

Yamcha olhou para Piccolo, que disse, sério:

– Ele não sei, mas eu vou. Quero ver vocês em ação.

– Ah, vou ficar também – completou Yamcha. – mas vou ter que sair antes do meio dia.

– Ótimo – disse Bulma – Vamos, Vegeta, é nossa hora, os rapazes acabaram – ela disse, puxando Vegeta, que foi e ficou olhando para Yamcha e Piccolo, que, afastando-se um pouco de Goku, começaram a conversar em voz baixa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Precisava parar de pensar bobagens e se concentrar nas poucas cenas que gravaria naquele dia.

À tarde, Goku e Chichi se aprontaram para o clipe final, num cenário que simulava um octógono, mas muito estilizado e com tochas de fogo cenográfico e outras parafernálias. Chichi e Goku vestidos de vermelho com os figurantes de preto dançaram a coreografia de "Fight your dream", uma música que seria lançada também como promo do filme, com refrão em inglês porque havia a pretensão de fazer o filme (e a SFL) ser conhecido nos mercados externos.

Shallot assistia à gravação com uma raiva crescente. Ele simplesmente odiava aquele _slumdog_ intrometido que parecia se entender tão bem com sua princesa, seu prêmio, sua futura esposa perfeita que agora já não parecia mais nem um pouco interessada nele.

Os dois riam juntos na gravação, a cada "corta" e a cada retomada de cena, numa sintonia que o incomodava mais que qualquer coisa. Aquele filme faria sucesso, ele sentia. O lucro tiraria Chichi para sempre de suas mãos. E ele não poderia sabotar o próprio estúdio porque tinha o seu dinheiro ali também, mas não queria perder Chichi, não depois de tanto investimento.

O diretor comandava os dois e Whis coordenava a coreografia, e ele ficava vendo Goku e Chichi aos risinhos, dançando e se aproximando, se agarrando numa cumplicidade e tensão sexual visíveis que o enchiam de ódio. Em um momento, estavam tão próximos, olhando-se nos olhos que pareciam prestes a se beijar e ele explodiu, gritando:

– Isso não!

O diretor virou-se para ver Shallot furioso. Goku e Chichi, ainda abraçados, olharam na direção dele, que tornou a gritar:

– Tire as mãos dela, _slumdog_ imundo!

Goku fechou a cara e disse:

– Estamos apenas gravando.

– Eu estou vendo você se aproveitando disso, seu sujo, sem classe e sem casta. Ela é minha, entendeu, ela sempre vai ser minha.

Goku cruzou os braços. Ele não queria brigar com Shallot porque sabia que seria covardia. Olhou para Chichi, que mirava Shallot entre apavorada com o escândalo e indignada pelas palavras dele e disse:

– Eu estou farto de você. Você sem o seu dinheiro é nada. Nunca fez nada de importante por ninguém. Chichi é boa demais para você.

– É mesmo, seu insignificante? E ela é boa suficiente para quem? Para você?

– Não. Ela é melhor que eu, que você. Ela não precisa de nada e ninguém para brilhar. Se você não percebe isso, vai perde-la. E vai ser bem feito.

O rosto de Shallot se contraiu num esgar irônico e ele se aproximou dos dois. O diretor tentava contemporizar, afinal, era o produtor do filme. Ele chegou em frente a Goku e disse baixo:

– Se eu perde-la para você não importa tanto para mim quanto vai importar para você ter uma mulher que já foi... usada.

Goku levantou a mão para socá-lo, mas Chichi segurou-o. Shallot disse:

– Não o impeça. Deixe que ele mostre do que é feito, esse lixo do resto de Mumbai.

– Não, Goku, não bata nele. – disse Chichi, ainda segurando-lhe o braço – ele vai usar isso contra você. É o que ele faz. Usa os outros. – ela então virou-se para Shallot e disse – Vá ao meu trailer. Na minha caixa de joias está aquele anel com o qual você tentou me acorrentar. Pegue-o. Suma da minha frente. Suma da minha vida. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais, Shallot. Acabou.

Ele olhou para Chichi, espantado e disse:

– Mas...

– Eu vou tomar parte da minha herança em breve e fiz um levantamento. Vou passar meu avião para o seu nome, paga mais do que eu te devo. E faça bom proveito enchendo-o com as vadias que você pensa que eu não sei que se deitam com você em Mumbai e na América, seu falso moralista de merda.

O silêncio caiu no estúdio. De repente, a voz de Raaja Vegeta trovejou. Algum segurança o convocara de seu escritório quando a confusão começou e ele viera correndo:

– Se isso que aconteceu aqui vazar para a imprensa, ninguém mais da técnica, da figuração ou da produção vai conseguir qualquer trabalho em Bollywood... Goku, Chichi, Shallot, venham comigo.

O escritório de Raaja Vegeta nos estúdios Sadala era uma sala pequena, se comparada ao da produtora, em Chowpatti. Mas era a maior sala do estúdio dedicada a um escritório.

– Sentem-se – ele disse para os três. – quero saber o que aconteceu.

– Esse _slumdog_ nojento estava com as mãos em Chichi e...

– Cale essa boca, Shallot. Goku é nosso contratado. Cada ofensa que dirigiu a ele foi gravada e pode render a você um belo processo. E eu sei que seu pai não ia gostar nadinha disso.

Shallot empalideceu.

– Vou reformular a pergunta: antes do ataque de Shallot, vocês dois faziam algo que não fosse relacionado àquilo que gravavam?

– Não, senhor – disse Chichi – era apenas parte do vídeo. Shallot perdeu o controle.

– Entendo. – ele olhou para Shallot e disse – você sabe coisas sobre Chichi que destruiriam a carreira dela. Mas eu sei coisas sobre suas viagens a Dubai e à America e o seu consumo de substâncias ilícitas, principalmente para aqueles que professam seriamente a sua religião, como o seu pai, que o poriam em sérios apuros e eu tenho tudo documentado, inclusive com fotos. Se fizer um único movimento para prejudica-la, eu acabo com você. Ela não é apenas a minha estrela. Ela é minha filha. Suma daqui. Seu dinheiro com o filme está garantido, mas a sua parte do estúdio vai ser vendida. Eu já tenho compradores. Não se atreva a contestar ou eu acabo contigo. Vai receber um preço justo. E nunca mais se meta no meu caminho ou vai se arrepender. Juro que vai.

Shallot, sem ter o que dizer, levantou-se e saiu, bufando, furioso. Mais uma vez Raaja acabava com ele. O produtor então voltou seus olhos para Goku, antes de dizer:

– Você supostamente tem namorada.

– Contratos, senhor. Eu não a amo. Mas tenho contratos a envolvendo até Julho.

– Então sabe que se qualquer coisa em relação a esses contratos prejudicar a carreira da minha Chichi, você vai voltar para aquela favela de onde saiu mais rápido que possa pronunciar seu próprio nome. Chichi tem honra e nome a zelar. Respeite-a.

Goku levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Raaja, dizendo:

– Prometo que sim, senhor. E eu nunca descumpro uma promessa.

Raaja sorriu e apertou a mão que Goku estendia. Por algum motivo, pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu que não precisava de papéis, garantias, lastros para a palavra daquele com quem tratava.

O garoto de Mumbai tinha honra, e ele sabia disso.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Então... Goku marcou um ponto e sua popularidade aumentou. Mas ele não pode perder para o Broly!

2\. Vegeta e Bulma seguem com o Yamcha como pedra no sapato. Mas a frieza dele com a Bulma pode ser uma vantagem para Vegeta.

3\. Chichi está livre de Shallot, mas ela pagou um bom preço. E agora, quando Goku vai estar livre para ficar com ela?

4\. O termo "Allizwell" é muito usado pelos indianos quando querem assegurar a uma pessoa que está tudo sob controle, como Goku fez com Raditz no começo do capítulo, também é uma canção do ótimo filme "3 idiots" com Aamir Khan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 – Deewar versus Hanuman**

– Eu dou a vocês dois cinco minutos – disse Raaja Vegeta, olhando para Goku e Chichi – conversem entre si sobre o que vão fazer. Mas quando saírem dessa sala, até que estejam ambos desimpedidos, não serão mais do que colegas de filme. E precisam terminar a gravação. Há mais de 40 pessoas esperando naquele estúdio.

Ele bateu a porta e os dois se encararam, então riram e Goku a puxou para um abraço. Ela fechou os olhos junto ao peito dele e disse:

– Eu não acredito que estou finalmente livre, Goku...

– Ah, Chi... não queria que abrisse mão de nada. Sua herança e...

– Eu não me importo – ela se afastou e o olhou nos olhos – tudo que eu queria era me livrar dele, me afastar daquele homem que... ah, Goku. Eu me arrependo tanto de ter continuado com ele por todo esse tempo... devia ter terminado quando ele tentou forçar um compromisso. Sabia que não o amava!

– Não é como se eu não tivesse arrependimentos, se lembra? Se eu não tivesse assinado todos aqueles contratos idiotas, agora estaríamos livres... – ele deu um suspiro – os deuses sabem quanto me custa sorrir ao lado dela em cada foto, fingir... eu odeio mentir, Chichi... – ele a olhou e disse – se eu perder... se eu perder a luta contra Broly e tudo isso que eu sou acabar... eu ainda vou ter teu amor? Eu...

Ela tocou seus lábios com os dois dedos e disse:

– _Moodha_ (tolo)! Eu não me apaixonei por Son Goku, o lutador, mas pelo entregador de doces de Andheri East!

– Que teve vergonha de dizer a você o próprio nome! – Ah, Chichi... tudo que passei deve ter sido um capricho do carma para me trazer até você.

– E você agora está arriscando tudo isso apenas porque não queria me expor. Mesmo que você volte a entregar doces numa bicicleta, mesmo que volte para Andheri East, Goku... eu vou continuar te querendo e te amando.

Ele beijou-a. Um beijo quente, cheio de desejo. Mais que todos que já haviam trocado. Ele a puxou para junto de si, um abraço de corpo inteiro. As três batidas de Raaja na porta, no entanto, fizeram os dois se afastarem, rindo.

– Já resolveram? Tiveram cinco minutos! – gritou Raaja, atrás da porta.

– Quase! – gritou Chichi e então sussurrou, beijando Goku de leve – _Mere yoddha_ (meu guerreiro). Você não vai perder. Vai vencer, é o seu destino.

Ele sorriu junto aos lábios dela e disse:

– Vou treinar tanto que nada vai me segurar, Chichi... Nada!

Os dois riram juntos e saíram, lado a lado mas sem se tocar, rumo ao estúdio para concluir a gravação, escoltado pelo cioso Raaja que disse:

– Nada de mãos dadas em público! Chichi tem um nome a zelar!

Goku não disse nada, mas achou que, na verdade, aquela era uma desculpa dele para demonstrar um ciúme de pai

* * *

A caminho do escritório de Raj Kundra, chefe da SFL, para acertarem a luta entre ele e Broly, Raditz ia dando as orientações que achava necessárias ao irmão, que escutava, entediado, olhando pela janela:

– Eles vão estabelecer a data. Você precisa de tempo. Vamos tentar negociar para que seja o mais longe...

– Não vai ser. Eles querem grana. Não querem que meu cinturão dos médios fique vago tanto tempo. O próximo evento, em fevereiro, já está completo, tem defesa do cinturão feminino e...

– Caulifla vai lutar? Se ela lutar e vencer vai ter revisão do contrato de vocês...

– Não, é a Kale. Ela defendeu o cinturão agora, demora mais um pouco para defender novamente... não tem muitas na categoria dela. Mas a garota que treina a Chichi quer desafiá-la. Adoraria que ela perdesse e o contrato ficasse desinteressante para os patrocinadores...

– O contrato de vocês termina em Julho. O senhor Raj Kundra me disse que pensam num grandioso evento em Dubai na época do Eid. Várias defesas de cinturão.

– Provavelmente a primeira defesa do Jiren. Não tem muitos pesos-pesados qualificados para lutar com ele. Ele está invicto. Broly quer a revanche, pode ser que isso seja negociado para antes da minha luta com ele... mas aí fica complicado, porque se ele vencer torna a ser o campeão e eu não posso entrar no set de lutadores já desafiando o campeão.

– Isso nem parece MMA, mas xadrez – resmungou Raditz – a parte que eu entendo é a do dinheiro. Não vou deixar você entrar no octógono contra aquele brutamontes por menos de 5 Crore (quase 4 milhões de reais).

– Isso é mais dinheiro do que eu consigo imaginar, irmão! Acha que consegue?

– Não sei, mas é o que eu vou tentar.

A antessala escritório de Raj Kundra tinha fotos dos times de cricket que ele administrava, de jogadores que empresariava e um painel com a galeria de ouro da SFL, recentemente colocado onde a foto de Goku ainda estava destacado como campeão dos meio-médios e Jiren já estava como campeão dos peso-pesados. Quando Goku e Raditz chegaram, Broly e seu pai e empresário, Paragus, já estavam lá, ambos de cara amarrada e óculos escuros, esperando que o empresário os chamasse. Quando Goku chegou, a recepcionista sorriu e disse:

– O senhor Raj Kundra os aguarda!

– Ei, e nós? – disse Paragus, visivelmente irritado – chegamos primeiro e...

– Os senhores serão recebidos em conjunto, na sala de reuniões – disse a recepcionista, ainda sorridente. – me acompanhem.

A mulher abriu uma porta lateral e passaram por um corredor até uma sala de reuniões com uma longa mesa modelo navio e uma vista envidraçada para o centro financeiro de Mumbai, o bairro de Dadar. Radiz e Goku sentaram-se de um lado, próximos à cabeceira da mesa e Paragus e Broly fizeram o mesmo no lado oposto. A recepcionista ofereceu água e _chayy_, mas nenhum deles aceitou e ficaram se encarando irritados enquanto esperavam.

Raj Kundra entrou seguido por uma secretária e pediu desculpas pela ausência de Sanjay Dutt, que estava fora do país cuidando de outros eventos. Ele sentou-se na cabeceira e a secretária sentou-se um pouco distante e abriu um laptop, onde anotaria tudo sobre a reunião.

– Bem, senhores – ele disse, animado – então, precisamos fazer vários acordos... o primeiro deles diz respeito a você, Broly...

O rapaz, até então mudo, tirou os óculos escuros e olhou para o empresário antes de dizer:

– Como assim?

– Bem... você segue no cartel. Mas não soube aceitar a derrota para Jiren por pontos acusou a liga de desonestidade, isso foi pouco lisonjeiro da sua parte e quase, por muito pouco, não esgotou nossa paciência. Aquilo ficou bem feio para você e...

– Eu estou segurando a língua dele agora – interveio Paragus – tenho controlado tudo que ele diz e...

– Senhor Paragus, quando for solicitado fale, não antes. Sei que não tem sido muitos os convites para entrevistas por causa do comportamento errático do nosso Broly. Mas a questão é que logo após a luta ele pediu revanche. E estávamos considerando a ideia, mas então veio a entrevista do nosso Goku aqui e logo depois você disse que aceitava o desafio publicamente.

– Claro – disse Broly, encarando Goku com raiva – o cretino do Kakarotto me desafiou e...

– O mesmo que disse para seu pai vale para você, Broly, espere que eu conclua... – tornou a dizer Raj Kundra – e isso nos cria um dilema. Você, por enquanto, é o único lutador do rol dos pesos pesados apto a desafiar o Jiren, que está invicto, porque tem apenas uma derrota e os outros já tiveram mais que uma. Mas as regras da liga dizem que Goku, ao mudar de categoria leva suas vitórias, que já são muitas, considerando o período de qualificação, o título e a defesa, e nenhuma derrota. Ele defenderia o título agora, no próximo evento, mas com a renúncia, o cinturão está vago. Ao te desafiar, ele o fez almejando entrar na categoria de peso pesado, e, na nova categoria, ele criou um movimento extremamente positivo na liga e que beneficiou você, inclusive.

Os dois, Goku e Broly, se encararam, sérios. Eram rivais naturais desde que Broly deixara o dojô de mestre Karim por conta dos ciúmes que tivera de Goku e agora era a oportunidade de se encararem numa luta pela primeira vez.

– E qual o problema de lutar com esse idiota fracote – disse Broly, fazendo Goku dar um risinho irônico.

– O problema, Broly, é que para aceitar o desafio, pelo menos por enquanto, vai ter que esquecer a ideia de revanche.

– O quê? – Broly bateu na mesa, irritado e Paragus tentou controla-lo enquanto Goku e Raditz olhavam para o impassível Raj Kundra enquanto o rapaz gritava uma série de impropérios. – aquela luta não foi justa! Eu tenho direito a uma revanche! Eu quero uma revanche e...

– Então – disse Raj Kundra, calmamente – não pode lutar com Goku. Terá de escolher. Porque se você perder a revanche, a luta com Goku perde o sentido, uma vez que você virá de duas derrotas e será considerado um adversário fragilizado. E se vencer, torna a ser campeão e Goku, vindo de outra categoria, precisa lutar com qualquer peso pesado antes de pensar em desafiar o campeão.

– Eu não quero esperar – disse Goku calmamente – quero lutar com ele. E depois que vencê-lo, vou desafiar Jiren. Posso, não posso?

– Se vencer, sim. Se Broly insistir na revanche com Jiren, no entanto, vamos te colocar para lutar com outro. E não terá o mesmo impacto, você sabe. O que todos querem ver é a disputa de Deewar com Hanuman (O deus-macaco, apelido que Broly adquirira por causa de suas comemorações que o faziam lembrar um macaco).

Goku olhou para Broly e disse, de forma calma e simpática:

– Então, Broly... a decisão é sua. Eu creio que nossa luta pode render mais que a revanche... quem perder vai precisar do dinheiro porque provavelmente vai estar acabado. Espero que seja você.

– Eu não vou perder para você, Kakarotto. Eu espero essa luta desde que você chegou no dojô do mestre Karim com esse jeito sonso, bancando o inocente. Pois eu fiquei muito mais forte e vou te esmagar e depois vou mostrar para aquele cretino do Jiren quem manda. Posso esperar a revanche, mas não vou esperar para te mandar pro hospital...

– Muito bem – disse Raj Kundra, animado. Agora então, aos negócios. A luta de vocês será no Holi, o que dá a cada um quase dois meses para se prepararem...e sobre as luvas de cada um...

Nesse momento, Raditz, até então calado, entrou no circuito e mostrou que, quando se tratava de dinheiro, ele podia ser um lutador bem mais feroz que o irmão.

* * *

– CINCO crore pela vitória! – repetiu Goku mais uma vez, fazendo Raditz rir, enquanto voltavam para casa. – _Bhaee_... agora a gente está oficialmente rico, não está? Sei lá, mas não me parece que a gente consiga gastar todo esse dinheiro assim, tão facilmente...

– Não se iluda. Dinheiro vai como vem, se não se tem disciplina. Agora é com você. Treine pesado, se prepare porque não vai ser nada fácil pegar aquele sujeito de jeito...

– Mas quem disse que eu vou "pegar ele de jeito"? Eu vim do Wrestling, que é uma luta de agarrar e derrubar. Mas não tem como "agarrar e derrubar" um sujeito do tamanho do Broly. Ele vai tentar me bater muito e o soco dele não é nada leve...

– Então o que você vai fazer, _bhaee_?

– Tentar apanhar o mínimo e bater o máximo. Como ele é bem menos ágil que eu... acho que existe um caminho.

* * *

**Londres**

Uma mulher de ascendência indiana que morava sozinha estava diante do computador em sua casa fazendo algo que a fazia se sentir menos sozinha: assistindo programas da TV indiana. Bonyu era uma policial corpulenta, de ossos largos e corpo forte que se aproximava dos 35 anos solteira, com uma pinta de durona e um segredo interessante: amava de paixão os filmes de Bollywood, mesmo nunca tendo realmente pisado na Índia dos seus pais.

Ela havia acabado de fazer o download de alguns dos programas de Karan Johar daquela temporada e, ao ver que havia um com Chichi Cutelo e Vegeta Jr., um dos casais que ela mais gostava, decidiu ver aquele programa primeiro. Era também uma forma de manter seu hindi em dia. Ela era do M16 a polícia secreta inglesa, e era uma das intérpretes para o idioma indiano, embora às vezes tivesse que explicar para os seus superiores que não dominava Tamil, Telugu e Urdu, idiomas que muitas vezes eram tomados por policiais desavisados como sendo "idioma indiano". Odiava ser chamada à toa.

Ela ficou olhando o elenco do novo filme, um pouco desapontada porque Chichi e Vegeta não seriam um casal e então, a moça que faria par com ele, que parecia tudo menos indiana, chamou a sua atenção. Não era comum mulheres na Índia com olhos e cabelos azuis como aqueles. Por que mesmo isso estava chamando tanto a sua atenção?

Bulma. Esse nome também não era comum na Índia e, por algum motivo, acendera nela um alerta. Onde ela já ouvira esse nome? Ela assistiu todo o programa, e quando a atriz falou que havia sido adotada, aquilo decididamente a fez ficar atenta. Havia alguma coisa importante que ela precisava lembrar. Anotou o nome Bulma num bloquinho, para não esquecer, e continuou vendo entrevistas, depois viu um filme e então, foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, quando tomava café da manhã, viu o nome "Bulma" no bloquinho de anotações e lembrou-se de moça. Arrumou-se para ir ao trabalho e, já dentro do metrô, lembrou-se de onde conhecia aquele nome. Chegou à sede do M16 e foi direto ao gabinete de um policial que cuidava de casos antigos e há muito arquivados.

– Jaco... como era o nome da filha daquela família que desapareceu há 20 anos numa viagem de pesquisa a "algum lugar incerto na Ásia" mesmo?

Ele olhou para ela, com estranhamento e então disse:

– Os Briefs? Eu bem que já teria esquecido deles se a filha mais velha não vivesse me ligando para saber se tem alguma informação...

– Isso. Não era Bulma o nome da menina?

– Tenho que ver no arquivo. Mas porque o interesse?

Bonyu mostrou a ele o celular com informações que ela havia pesquisado sobre a jovem atriz Bulma Sayajin, uma garota que havia sido adotada por uma família de Mumbai anos antes. Jaco olhou desinteressado e disse:

– E você acha que essa Bulma aí é a filha dos Briefs só porque ela foi adotada? Bonyu... a última pista deles foi em Kuala Lumpur, é bem longe de Mumbai. E isso foi há 20 anos.

– Essa menina não parece Indiana, Jaco! Você devia avisar a irmã dela, ela tem recursos para ajudar nessa investigação, mandar um agente, sei lá!

– Está querendo ir a Mumbai passear à custa do _bureau_, Bonyu? – caçoou Jaco. – ou à custa da milionária Briefs?

– Não é nada disso, Jaco! Imagina se a gente soluciona esse caso!

– Não vou dar esperanças para essa jovem sem ter certeza de que se trata mesmo de uma pista quente... mas podemos entrar em contato com o Bureau de Inteligência indiano, afinal esse é um caso que envolveu a Interpol e a colaboração entre polícias é essencial.

– Você faria isso?

– Eu não. Você vai fazer. Aqui, o e-mail do chefe do CBI (Central Bureau of Inteligence) em Mumbai. Escreva para ele e tente descobrir algo sobre a história dessa moça. Aí veremos o que fazer.

– Ótimo! – Bonyu sorriu, satisfeita. Ela tinha um pressentimento que se tratava, de fato, de uma pista quente

* * *

Descanso foi a palavra cortada do dicionário de Goku a partir do dia em que acertaram a luta até o Holi daquele ano, que caiu no dia 23 de março. O ganho de peso, até então visto com preocupação, começou a ser desejado e almejado, e ele adorou poder comer como um leão nos intervalos dos treinos e quando a balança marcou 108 quilos, uma semana antes da sua luta ele ficou feliz, mas seus treinadores, um pouco preocupados:

– Goku... Broly pesava 123 quilos na pesagem antes da luta com Jiren. É muito mais pesado que você e vai usar isso, tenha certeza. Se tentar agarra-lo e acabar preso, não vai ter como conseguir se safar... – disse o mestre Kame, que o supervisionara durante o treinamento.

– Não vou usar o estilo Wrestling, porque isso é o que ele espera. – disse Goku – eu Quero derrubar Broly com chutes e socos.

– Não é uma má ideia se conseguir ser mais veloz que ele – completou Karim – me lembro que quando foi meu aluno a velocidade e a falta de mobilidade eram os pontos fracos do Broly...

– Ainda são – disse Goku, animado.

Ele havia visto os vídeos de todas as lutas de Broly e observara seu estilo, ou melhor, a sua falta de estilo. Broly era bruto e pesado, e sua estratégia era basicamente jogar-se sobre o adversário ou cair de pancada. Os socos dele eram verdadeiras patadas, e Goku pretendia fugir deles e acerta-lo ao máximo com socos precisos e cirúrgicos. Goku desconfiava ainda que Broly tentava resolver ao máximo as lutas no primeiro assalto porque se cansava fácil. Mas os 3 assaltos de uma luta de MMA sem disputa de cinturão não davam a ele muito espaço para tentar vencer por pontos. Precisava dominar o gigante e derrubá-lo.

Os chutes e socos dele ganharam força e precisão, e ele se concentrou em melhorar a sua esquiva e velocidade de tal forma que logo parecia um lutador completamente diferente do Son Goku que vencera Hitto e Chapa. A coisa mais aborrecida para ele foi ter de ir a três sessões de fotos, sendo duas com Caulifla, uma para o dia dos namorados e outra, mais próxima do dia da luta, para o Holi, que era uma época considerada quente para vendas.

– E aí, velhote – disse Caulifla, quando Goku estava com as mãos na cintura dela – animado para levar uma surra do Broly?

– Não tanto quanto estou animado para o fim desse contrato que me prende a você...

– Eu vou à sua luta, compromisso contratual, né?

– Mas vai torcer para o Broly, eu sei.

– Nem tanto porque se você perder nosso contrato pode ser renegociado para baixo...

O fotógrafo mandou os dois abraçarem-se e Goku fez uma cara aborrecida. Caulifla riu e disse:

– Eu soube que você detonou o noivado daquela atrizinha de quinta... como ela deve estar chateada porque você não ficou com ela, hein? Daqui a pouco ela arruma outro e você vai ficar chupando o dedo...

– Por que você não arruma outro e larga do meu pé? Tirar essas fotos é sempre a pior parte do meu dia, quando temos uma sessão.

Ela riu e disse:

– Talvez eu arrume outro, quem sabe? Se você pôde ir a Varanasi consolar a sua pobre amiguinha eu posso também fazer alguma graça por aí.

– Eu não me importo – ele disse e nesse momento o fotógrafo disse que estavam dispensados e ele a largou e se afastou. Caulifla ficou bufando. O que mais a irritava era que nada do que ela fizesse ou dissesse realmente o aborrecia.

* * *

Na véspera da luta, antes de dormir, Goku falou com Chichi por chamada de vídeo. Ela havia finalmente concluído as filmagens de "Anarkali" e agora estava presa apenas aos compromissos mais simples, como eventualmente gravar voz para cenas externas que não tivessem tido boa captação de áudio. Estavam os dois deitados em suas camas e ele disse:

– Daria tudo para passar essa noite contigo, sabia? Me inspiraria a vencer...

– Mas eu estarei lá amanhã... a grande vantagem de estar num convênio com a SFL é que posso ir sem que ninguém possa dizer besteiras sobre nós... mas não vejo a hora de realmente estar do seu lado. Poder torcer e te beijar quando tudo acabar.

Ele sorriu para ela e disse, antes de desligar:

– Não está tão longe esse dia.

* * *

O Holi, feriado de dois dias, era marcado pelas brincadeiras com pós coloridos e água nas ruas, um feriado alegre e colorido com todos desejando "Happy Holi" e "Holi hai", no feriado que celebrava o amor, a pureza de sentimentos e a alegria representando pelo amor de Radha e Krishna. Algumas pessoas passavam um pouco do ponto no consumo do _bhang_, uma mistura de leite com sementes de cânhamo que causava uma certa euforia.

Mas, concentrado, Goku só estava focado na luta daquela noite. Como não adiantava mais treinar, passou o dia relaxando. Dois dias antes, na pesagem, Broly dissera bobagens para provoca-lo e ele sequer ligara. Estava pronto para vencer a luta. A noite logo chegou e na arena esportiva do National Sports Club of India, novamente, foi montado um octógono para algumas lutas preliminares dos iniciantes da liga que serviam apenas como aperitivo para a grande luta de 3 assaltos entre Son Goku, o _Deewar_, e Broly, o _Hannuman_. Banners com os rostos zangados dos dois em tamanho gigante mostravam qual era a grande luta da noite.

Goku, sozinho no vestiário, olhava a TV enquanto se exercitava. Sua família foi focalizada pelas câmeras e ele sorriu quando Viu Gine, Raditz e Bulma, essa ao lado do namorado, que tinha um ar de tédio. Quando os seus treinadores vieram chama-lo, então, Chichi apareceu brevemente no telão, sentada entre Vegeta e Tarble, e seu coração acelerou. Ela estava lá e veria sua vitória.

Ele e Broly não paravam de se encarar no instante antes da luta, pulando e se aquecendo enquanto o locutor anunciava os dois, no habitual estilo sensacionalista do MMA. Quando se aproximaram e bateram os punhos, Broly disse, baixo:

– Vou te derrotar... e aí vou chamar aquela atriz que você gosta tanto para sair.

Goku olhou para Broly e sorriu, antes de dizer:

– Nem uma coisa e nem outra.

O gongo soou e Broly avançou. Numa luta normal, Goku se limitaria a tentar fechar a guarda e tentar leva-lo ao chão logo, mas, sabendo o que devia fazer, ele se esquivou do primeiro soco já armando um chute que acertou Broly na lateral dos rins, o que surpreendeu o outro, que tentou outro soco que passou perto de Goku, mas não o acertou. Goku então armou dois diretos e acertou um, errando o segundo por pouco. Broly fechou a guarda, surpreso com a mudança de estilo, e então se tornou mais cauteloso, tentando estudar Goku.

Ele tentou chutar Goku que se esquivou e tentou um soco no rosto, que acabou pegando no ombro de Broly, desequilibrando-o um pouco. Broly tentou acertar Goku no rosto, mas acabou errando e então, mudou de tática, fingindo que o atingiria no rosto e então batendo no corpo.

A luta tornou-se cautelosa e logo o gongo soou sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse infringido dano significativo ao adversário. O segundo assalto trouxe um Broly mais irritado ao perceber a tática de esquiva de Goku. Ele subitamente encurtou a distância e passou a tentar agarrar Goku, o que se revelou um engano: Goku se esquivou do seu gancho e, pela primeira vez acertou um bom soco no rosto de Broly, que cambaleou aturdido. Goku então, cometeu o erro de baixar um pouco a guarda, e, mesmo tonto, Broly finalmente acertou um soco tão forte que Goku sentiu o peso do punho de aço do outro.

Um instante antes de Broly armar outro soco, ele deu um passo para trás e esquivou-se, então, como que por mágica, viu exatamente o que deveria fazer: sua mão avançou quase automaticamente para frente e atingiu Broly bem no meio do rosto. Broly devolveu o soco e tirou um pouco de sangue de Goku ao acertá-lo na sobrancelha. Goku sentia os dois golpes que o haviam atingido, mas, num ágil salto, acabou atingindo Broly com um chute em cheio na linha da cintura. O gongo soou bem quando o grandalhão, curvado pela dor, se apresentava como alvo fácil para uma finalização.

Goku foi para o córner aborrecido, porque seu supercílio sangrava e a cabeça doía. Ele não queria levar para os pontos: precisava finalizar a luta no último assalto. O gongo soou novamente e ele avançou. Broly já não estava tão seguro nos seus movimentos, mas esquivar-se tanto dele cobrara de Goku um preço também: ele já começava a sentir o fôlego um pouco mais curto e os movimentos mais lentos.

Então, aconteceu: Broly o acertou em cheio. Um soco terrível e doloroso que o fez dar três passos inseguros para trás. Ele pensou que cairia e então ouviu a voz de Broly gritando:

– Você vai perder, Kakarotto! E eu vou ficar com a garota!

Aquilo, por algum motivo, o acendeu. Broly estava tão certo de que ele cairia que abriu os braços e baixou a guarda. Mesmo com a cabeça doendo como se fosse explodir por causa do soco que levara, Goku firmou os pés e avançou, acertando uma sequência de três socos em Broly com tanta força que foi a vez do outro ir recuando em direção às grades do octógono. Ele ainda tentou reagir, mas o espaço já havia sido aberto e, implacável, Goku acertou mais dois socos e um terceiro, que o tirou finalmente de órbita.

Apesar da dor de cabeça infernal e da tontura que sentia, Goku lançou um último golpe e, finalmente, viu Broly cair. Mesmo mais alto, mais forte e mais pesado, o poderoso Deus-macaco não conseguiu passar pelo homem que todos comparavam a um muro e desabou no chão do octógono. A vitória era de Goku, que ergueu os braços, aliviado, quando o juiz encerrou a luta ao ver que Broly não tinha condição de seguir.

A multidão gritava "Goku! Deewar" e foi a primeira vez que se deu conta do barulho ensurdecedor na arena desde o início da luta e ele ergueu os braços, sentindo que a dor de cabeça piorava. Broly foi posto de pé precariamente e Goku, declarado vencedor, sorriu e aquilo foi como se uma faca estivesse sendo enfiada entre seus olhos. O seu staff queria erguê-lo, mas ele se sentia confuso, tonto. Sabia que havia algo errado.

Tudo estava pronto para a entrevista após a luta, ele estava sendo levado para a sala de imprensa, quando de repente olhou para Raditz, que o acompanhava, e disse:

– Não me sinto bem. Minha cabeça dói muito...

Então, sem aviso, Goku caiu sem sentidos. O golpe que ele sentira, dado por Broly, finalmente cobrava o preço e o derrubava, para sorte dele, depois do fim da luta.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Raaja Vegeta começa a proteger Chichi, sua reputação e carreira de forma feroz e isso será importante no futuro.

2\. Finalmente começamos a desvendar o passado de Bulma? Vamos ver se a detetive Bonyu tem sucesso em descobrir a conexão entre Bulma e sua irmã – sim, ela existe exatamente como no Anime e seu nome é Tights.

3\. Chichi está livre, mas Goku ainda está preso a Caulifla. Será que o fim desse relacionamento fake vai ser fácil ou ela vai vender caro a liberdade de Goku?

4\. Uma luta de MMA pode ter 3 ou 5 assaltos de 5 minutos, sendo que 5 assaltos acontecem apenas em lutas de disputa de cinturão. Por ser o MMA uma luta muito violenta, não há contagem e um nocaute pode ser declarado mesmo que o lutador se levante.

5\. E Goku desmaiou. Será que ele corre perigo?


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 – Holi hai!**

Onde ele estava, a dor havia desaparecido de repente. A princípio, estava escuro, e, então, clareou e ele abriu os olhos. Tudo estava iluminado, ou antes, luminoso, como se o ambiente inteiro fosse brilhante, azulado como se imaginava que era o palácio sagrado de Krishna nos céus.

Goku olhava para aquela luz, maravilhado, sentindo uma paz invadi-lo e, de repente, viu diante de si um vulto tomando forma:

– Pai? – ele perguntou, surpreso, porque lá estava ele, exatamente como se lembrava: o porte, a altura, a pele morena e os cabelos arrepiados, o bigode preto cuidadosamente cultivado, e a cicatriz na face, produto de um confronto com um criminoso que ele gostava tanto de contar.

– Lutou bem e venceu, filho – sorriu Bardock e Goku sentiu as mãos do pai apertando seus braços, como ele fazia quando ele era garoto e vinha contar que tinha feito muitos pontos num jogo de cricket – eu estou muito orgulhoso!

– Pai, eu... – ele tentou abraçar Bardock, mas o pai o deteve e disse:

– Você precisa voltar!

– Voltar para onde, pai? – o aperto de Bardock se tornou mais forte e ele disse:

– Volte agora, filho!

Bardock empurrou Goku, que se sentiu puxado para baixo, como se estivesse sendo sugado e, de repente, um impacto nas suas costas. Ainda sentia como se Bardock o segurasse, mas, subitamente, a dor de cabeça voltou e ele ouviu seu nome:

– Goku, volte!

Num estalo, ele abriu os olhos e sentiu-se confuso. Havia luz, realmente, mas ele estava no chão, no corredor que levava à sala de imprensa, mas não percebeu isso, na verdade, a sensação de não saber onde estava perdurava. Havia uma mulher debruçada sobre ele que disse:

– Voltou, preparem a maca!

Ele tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas a mulher disse:

– Fique de olhos abertos e não durma!

Ele viu Raditz logo atrás da mulher e viu que seguranças fechavam o acesso da sala de imprensa e logo dois homens de branco do corpo de enfermagem e medicina da SFL chegavam com uma maca de rodas, que foi baixada para que ele subisse.

– Acomode-se e fique comigo, senhor Goku! – disse a moça – vamos leva-lo para o hospital Wockhard, aparentemente o senhor teve uma concussão cerebral...

– _Bhaee_? – ele esticou o braço para Raditz, que ia atrás, acompanhando a maca e ela disse:

– Ele vai conosco na UTI móvel, precisamos de um parente seu para dar entrada, com documentos e tudo.

Raditz já tinha pego a pasta com os documentos e o celular de Goku que era deixada sempre no escritório da SFL antes da luta, para o caso de uma saída de emergência como aquela, e seguia, sério, enquanto Goku era levado para a ambulância que o levaria para o hospital.

Em cerca de 10 minutos a ambulância entrava no hospital e Goku era levado direto para um exame mais preciso. Raditz ficou na recepção preenchendo papeis até que viu a mãe e a irmã chegando com Yamcha e Caulifla.

– Onde ele está? Como está? – perguntou Gine, agarrando o filho pelos ombros. – meu pobre Kakarotto!

– Calma, mãe... levaram ele para fazer exames, mas acho que vai estar tudo bem, ele só está um pouco confuso.

– Quero vê-lo! – disse Gine, agarrada ao braço de Raditz que disse, calmamente:

– Tudo que podemos fazer agora é esperar que tragam notícias. Mas ele estava consciente por todo trajeto e a médica da SFL que fez o primeiro atendimento disse que isso é bom. Deixe-me terminar de preencher os papeis e vamos ver se conseguimos notícias.

Bulma levou a mãe, seguida por Yamcha, para sentar-se na recepção. Caulifla, visivelmente deslocada por sua falta de intimidade com a família do praticamente ex-namorado, sentou-se um pouco distante, com ar aborrecido. Logo Raditz vinha com um copo de água para a mãe e disse:

– Eu perguntei, parece que ele vai fazer uma tomografia e alguns outros exames, mantenha a calma, mãe!

Depois de meia hora de angustiante espera, a médica da SFL apareceu e Raditz foi direto até ela.

– Então? Como ele está?

A médica sorriu brevemente para Raditz antes de dizer:

– Boa noite, eu sou a doutora Arale. Calma, vai ficar tudo bem... ele está sendo examinado por um neurologista agora, porque está um pouco confuso e com uma pequena perda de memória... aparentemente a luta foi apagada da cabeça dele, mas isso é temporário, típico de uma concussão leve... quando tudo acabar vocês vão poder falar com ele, mas não todos de uma vez... acredito que ele não vai precisar ir para a UTI.

Yamcha, que seguiu Bulma quando ela se levantou para falar com a médica, ficou observando a conversa por um tempo, e, quando terminou disse a namorada:

– Bulma, você sabe que preciso viajar amanhã cedo para os Estados Unidos para a finalização dos efeitos especiais do meu filme... eu não posso passar a noite aqui com você...

Bulma não disse nada, Mas sentia-se desapontada, porque esperava que ele adiasse a viagem, mas ele seguiu justificando-se:

– Olha... se eu pudesse adiar, mas a agenda dos caras é apertada, não tem como cancelar e...

– Tudo bem, Yanny – ela disse – eu entendo...

– Olha, eu posso deixar o meu carro com motorista à disposição de vocês e...

– Não precisa, – disse Raditz, se metendo na conversa – a SFL vai nos dar total suporte, Yamcha. A gente te entende. Pode ir...

O rapaz encarou Raditz, que o olhava com um ar de irritação e se despediu de Bulma, saindo pela porta do hospital sem olhar para trás. Não demorou mais do que dez minutos para que um burburinho começasse entre as recepcionistas. Bulma olhou para a porta e seu rosto se iluminou, porque Vegeta vinha chegando com Chichi, o que fez Caulifla fechar a cara numa carranca.

As recepcionistas se acotovelaram para falar com Vegeta, o que não havia acontecido antes, com Yamcha, e Bulma sentiu-se um tanto indignada porque percebeu Vegeta jogando algum charme para elas, talvez atrás de informações. Mas nesse instante Chichi a enxergou e veio até ela, acelerando o passo quando Bulma deu um sorriso encorajador que a fez abraçá-la, aflita.

– Ai Bulma, como ele está, tem alguma notícia?

– Ele passou por exames, mas parece que foi só um susto! O neurologista está com ele, daqui a pouco teremos notícias.

De repente, os olhos de Chichi se encontraram com os de Caulifla, que se levantou e perguntou, irritada:

– O que você veio fazer aqui?

Chichi a encarou, altiva e disse:

– Que eu saiba não estou proibida de me preocupar com Goku.

– Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui. Não é nada dele! – respondeu, agressivamente, Caulifla, ao que Bulma interrompeu, gentilmente:

– Caulifla... eu sei que você gosta ainda do meu irmão, mas acho que tem que se conformar porque assim que os contratos de imagem conjuntos acabarem, o suposto namoro de vocês acaba, porque o namoro de fato acabou antes, não foi?

Caulifla encarou Bulma, irritada e disse:

– Mas... eu que devo aparecer ao lado dele, se a imprensa aparecer e...

– Se a imprensa aparecer eu e o Ditz colocamos eles para correr. É nosso irmão que está internado e isso aqui não é um circo, é um hospital. O que interessa aqui é a recuperação dele e não seus contratos de mídia.

Caulifla fechou a cara e tornou a sentar-se sozinha no canto da recepção.

* * *

Quase duas horas depois, outro médico apareceu e disse que eles estavam liberados, três de cada vez, a passarem apenas 5 minutos no quarto com Goku. O médico então perguntou quem poderia acompanhar Goku durante a internação de 48 horas para observação e Gine, antes que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa clamou:

– Claro que eu que vou ser a acompanhante. Eu sou A MÃE dele.

Ninguém se atreveu a contestar.

Gine, Bulma e Raditz entraram primeiro. Goku estava recostado na cama com um grande sorriso e Gine praticamente pulou sobre a cama e o abraçou, dizendo:

– Pri Beta (filho adorado)! Como você pode fazer isso com a sua mãe, eu estava apavorada!

Ele riu e disse:

– Foi só um susto, mãe... a cabeça tava doendo mas eles me deram um negócio aí pela veia que fez a dor passar, mas parece que eu não posso dormir...

– Como eles conseguiram te furar, Kakarotto? – perguntou Raditz, em tom de zombaria ao ver os acessos para soro na mão do irmão.

– Bom... eu tava meio grogue e a médica me distraiu. Quando eu vi já tinham posto esse negócio aí – ele riu – e ela disse que isso era para não darem nenhuma injeção e aí achei até melhor...

– É verdade que esqueceu da luta, bhaee? – perguntou Bulma, parecendo aflita.

– Olha... a última lembrança que eu tenho é do vestiário. Lembro de ter visto vocês e... a Chichi! Ela sabe que eu estou aqui no hospital?

– Claro que sabe, seu tonto – riu Bulma – ela está lá fora esperando com o Vegeta e... a Caulifla.

Goku pôs a mão na testa e disse:

– Não acredito... isso deve ser muito ruim. Bulma, e o seu namorado? Ele foi embora?

– Viaja amanhã bem cedo e não pôde ficar – ela olhou o relógio – afinal, já passa de duas da manhã.

– O médico disse que só posso dormir depois das quatro – Goku sorriu – e me fez um monte de perguntas pra ver se eu estava pirado. Vai todo mundo ficar aqui?

– O médico disse que você só pode ter um acompanhante, e vai ser a _maan_ – disse Raditz – eu vou levar a Bulma em casa e trazer roupas para ela ficar por aqui. Amanhã eu e a Bulma podemos voltar e...

– Vocês não vão ao Holi? Bulma sempre adorou o Holi.

– Kakarotto, você está hospitalizado... – disse Raditz, espantado.

– Sim, eu estou, mas vocês dois não! Eu sei que você é chato e detesta se sujar com o pó do Holi, mas a Bulma sempre gostou. Não é justo com ela...

– Bhaee... eu não me importo e... – Bulma começou e Goku disse:

– Já sei o que fazer. Raditz, chame o Vegeta aqui.

– Não podem entrar mais que três pessoas no quarto, bhaee... o médico disse que você ia ficar confuso e...

– Não vou ficar confuso só porque o Vegeta vai entrar aqui, anda. Chama ele lá.

Raditz saiu e um minuto depois voltava com Vegeta, que disse:

– Vem cá, Kakarotto, ficou doido? Teu irmão disse que você me chamou antes daquelas duas que estão lá fora a um passo de se estapearem?

– Quero só que me prometa uma coisa, Vegeta.

– Prometer?

– É, prometer. Favor de amigo.

Vegeta abriu os braços, numa expressão de confusão e Goku disse:

– Leve minha irmã amanhã a uma festa do Holi. Eu sempre ia com ela mas esse ano estou aqui e ela não deve perder a festa que ama.

Vegeta e Bulma se entreolharam, constrangidos. Goku parecia firme na sua decisão, mesmo tendo batido a cabeça tão forte. Então Vegeta disse:

– Se ela quiser... eu não me importo. Tem uma festa boa e exclusiva num hotel em Nariman... se ela quiser, claro.

– Eu vou – disse Bulma, de repente. Raditz e a mãe se entreolharam e Goku sorriu – mas é só porque bhaee pediu.

– Divirtam-se. – disse Goku. Ele virou-se para a mãe e disse: – _maan_, quero falar um pouco a sós com a Caulifla e com a Chichi, uma de cada vez... a Cauliflla primeiro, ok?

A mãe concordou e todos saíram. Caulifla entrou no quarto e disse, animada:

– E aí, velhote... quis falar comigo a sós por que? Por acaso sua batida na cabeça te fez reconsiderar e...

– Caulifla, eu agradeço a sua visita. Foi muito legal da sua parte vir. Mas você sabe que eu amo a Chichi, não sabe?

Ela fechou a cara.

– Eu também não acho justo te prender a esse compromisso por contrato. Mas se quiser, quando eu sair daqui, falo com _bhaee_ e nós dois chegamos a um acordo... para livrar nós dois disso e...

– Você acha que só porque ganhou três crore numa luta pode se livrar de mim assim?

– Não – ele disse, fechando a cara – mas eu acho que quase morri hoje. E descobri que ia morrer preso a alguém que eu nunca amei. Vai que eu sofro um acidente, sei lá... não é certo posarmos de namorados se não temos mais nada.

Ela o encarou, recostado no leito do hospital. Se amaldiçoou por ainda o achar atraente e por seu orgulho ferido pelo término da relação. Então disse, parte por puro orgulho, parte apenas porque gostava de ser irritante:

– Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, velhote. Se quiser posar de namoradinho da atriz medíocre, espere até julho.

Ela saiu, irritada, e Goku deu um suspiro profundo. Um instante depois, no entanto, a cabeça de Chichi apareceu no vão da porta e ele sorriu. Sem dizer nada, ela foi até a cama e sentou-se na beiradinha perguntando:

– Você está bem?

Ignorando qualquer risco, Goku a puxou para si e a beijou profundamente, com vontade, envolvendo-a com seus braços. Quando separaram-se, ela disse:

– Seu doido! Não pode fazer isso.

– Não posso é não fazer – disse ele segurando o queixo dela e mordendo o lábio inferior num riso maroto – minha última lembrança é você no telão, sabia? Queria até me lembrar da luta... mas tudo se apagou da minha cabeça.

– A cada soco que você levava eu tinha vontade de chorar – ela disse, com um ar aflito – e quando ele caiu, depois que você o encheu de socos... foi um alívio para mim. Aí quando veio a notícia eu tive tanto medo... – uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto dela e ele enxugou, dizendo:

– Mas eu estou aqui. Foi só um susto. Tentei fazer um acordo com a Caulifla para acabar a nossa farsa, mas ela não topou – ele deu um suspiro – mas falta pouco. No Eid, quando seu filme for lançado, vou finalmente estar livre! E vamos ficar juntos.

Ele a puxou para mais um beijo e então, Gine entrou no quarto e disse:

– Muito bem, muito bem... sei que estão apaixonados, mas o Kakarotto tem que descansar.

Goku separou-se de Chichi, rindo e disse:

– Chichi... essa é a dona Gine Sayajin, minha mãe...

Chichi deu um pulo e se postou diante de Gine, sabendo que deveria ter uma atitude respeitosa com a mãe dele. Juntou as mãos diante de si e disse:

– Namastê, senhora Sayajin! – ela então, como o costume, se antecipou para tocar os pés de Gine, com o respeito devido, mas ela impediu, dizendo:

– Sou sua futura sogra! Não precisa tocar meus pés, querida! Aceito-te como aquela que vai fazer um filho feliz! – Gine então tomou o rosto de Chichi entre as mãos e disse – Como é linda. Mais que no cinema. Não vejo a hora de ver os dois casados.

– Obrigada – disse Chichi, sem jeito. – espero que a senhora tenha uma boa noite aqui... hospitais são complicados para mim. Não tenho boas recordações...

– Fique tranquila, vou cuidar do meu Kakarotto. E ele vai ficar bem, garanto! Meu coração de mãe me diz isso.

Chichi saiu, sentindo-se menos aflita. Goku, afinal, estava bem.

Quando estavam à sós, finalmente, Goku olhou para a mãe e disse:

– Mãe... quando eu estava desacordado eu vi uma coisa...

E, diante dos olhos cheios de lágrimas da mãe, contou a visão que tivera com o pai

* * *

No dia seguinte, por volta de duas da tarde, a Ferrari de Vegeta parou diante do prédio onde a família de Goku morava. Por toda cidade, havia pontos onde se celebrava o Holi no meio da rua desde cedo. Mas Vegeta, apenas para cumprir a promessa a Goku e porque queria ficar perto de Bulma, optara por leva-la a uma festa privada num hotel com convites caríssimos que ele comprara logo cedo. Se ia se lambuzar com as tintas do Holi, que ele mesmo não gostava tanto, pelo menos que fosse num ambiente para ele familiar.

Bulma desceu, usando um sári claro como mandava a tradição, para que pudesse acabar colorido. Ele ainda se surpreendia com o quanto ela o encantava mesmo vestida de forma simples. Ela entrou no carro, sorrindo, e disse:

– Onde vamos?

– No Marriot, em Nariman.

– Nariman tem festa na rua também, não tem?

– Sim, mas nós não podemos ir para uma festa de rua. Você vê o que acontece comigo quando tento socializar em lugares públicos. – ele disse, parecendo aborrecido e ela riu com vontade:

– Como você é metido, Vegeta!

– É um fato, oras, sou famoso. Mulheres sempre me assediam, você vê...

– Eu nunca te assediei.

– Porque é uma mulher vulgar e metida. E porque achava que aquele sem graça do Yamcha era o homem mais lindo do mundo...

– Ainda acho. Vou me casar com ele. – ela provocou, para ver qual seria a reação dele, mas acabou decepcionada.

Vegeta emudeceu. Queria dizer algo espirituoso, mas o fato é que a ideia dela casando com Yamcha simplesmente o derrotava. Logo chegaram ao hotel e ele, usando a entrada exclusiva para celebridades, entregou os convites e a levou para o hotel. Como o Holi era um festival, por excelência, diurno, a festa já estava animadíssima quando chegaram. Havia celebridades do cinema e outros ricaços por ali e Tarble veio do meio do terraço completamente coberto de pó cor de rosa de braços abertos para eles:

– _Bhaee_! Bulminha! Vamos, está animadíssimo. Dizem que vão liberar a piscina no final da festa, imagina que lindo, a piscina toda colorida!

– Esse pó aí não é tóxico, é? – perguntou Vegeta, fazendo o irmão torcer a cara para ele.

– Aqui é o Marriot! Acha que vão usar pigmento rico em chumbo ou pó radiotivo? E se fosse, é o Holi!

Ele fechou a cara. Bulma segurou a mão de Tarble e disse:

– Não vejo a hora de colorir esse chato do seu irmão! Como pode ser tão azedo?

– Por ele – disse o rapaz – não se usaria uma grama de pó colorido no Holi, sempre foi assim, desde criança. Festas assim, fechadas não são tão legais quanto as de rua, não acha?

– Sempre brinquei na rua! Em Andheri era muito divertido!

– Aqui não é Andheri, mas vamos nos divertir – ele arrastou Bulma para o meio do largo pátio, aquela hora ensolarado e repleto de pessoas dançando. Foram para perto de onde havia grandes potes cheios de pó colorido, e seus significados: amarelo-sol, prosperidade; laranja, alegria; vermelho, riqueza; azul, calma; roxo, felicidade; verde, saúde e rosa, amor. Bulma olhou para Tarble, rosa da cabeça aos pés e disse:

– Isso tudo é vontade de arrumar namorado? – ele riu e disse:

– Sou todo amor! – ele então baixou o a voz e disse – Que cor vamos jogar no meu irmão?

– Não acha melhor antes darmos um copo de _bhang_ (leite com sementes de maconha) para ele?

– Certamente! Mas você tem que tomar também!

Os dois gargalharam juntos e Vegeta, que ficara mais atrás perguntou:

– O que estão tramando?

– Nada! Eu e Bulma vamos ali pegar um copo de _bhang_!

– Tá louco, Tarble? Os irmãos dela me matam se souberem que eu a deixei beber isso!

– Meus irmãos não mandam em mim, tomo _bhang_ no Holi desde os 16 anos, Vegeta... você deveria tomar também! – disse ela, dando o braço a Tarble e se sujando também de rosa, como o rapaz. Vegeta os seguiu, aborrecido. Viu quando Bulma serviu-se de um copo da bebida e ficou apreensivo, mas o irmão deu um copo para ele também e disse:

– Relaxa, _bhaee_... é o Holi. Tudo pode acontecer!

– É, inclusive, nada... – disse ele, ainda mau humorado.

– Com um copo de _bhang_ é improvável que nada aconteça – riu Tarble, empurrando o copo de Vegeta na direção dele com um sorriso malicioso antes de deixar os dois um de frente para o outro, cada um com seu copo de _bhang_.

Bulma bebeu o dela de uma vez e riu tolamente. Vegeta ficou olhando para ela, sem saber muito o que dizer, e virou seu copo, sentindo o sabor doce e meio picante do leite entorpecente. Logo, sua cabeça estava um pouco leve e ele se sentia mais alegre. Bulma o puxou e disse:

– Ainda estamos sem cor nenhuma, Vegeta! – ela foi até o pote de pó laranja e disse: – é disso que você precisa, Vegeta! Laranja para alegria!

Ela o atingiu com uma mão cheia de pó, que manchou sua camisa branca e, em vez de se aborrecer, como imaginara que aconteceria, ele riu e pegou ele mesmo um tanto de pó vermelho e jogou nela dizendo:

– Você já tem muito, muito azul. Merece um pouco de vermelho para ser menos vulgar!

– Oh, sim, senhor príncipe de Bollywood – ela disse, enchendo a mão de pó azul – sei que adora o meu azul, então, tome um pouco dele para você! – quando o pó o atingiu, Vegeta acabou gargalhando e foi atrás de mais cores para jogar sobre ela, e ela sobre ele. E logo estavam os dois pulando na pista de dança loucamente, embalados pelo _bhang_, que tomaram juntos, rindo como crianças. Tarble eventualmente juntou-se a eles, e passaram, os três, a tarde toda rindo com as manchas de cores diferentes que conseguiam a cada tanto de pó que jogavam um no outro.

No fim da tarde, quando anoitecia, Vegeta puxou Bulma para a varanda e eles ficaram olhando o por de sol. Lá embaixo, numa praça, pessoas também seguiam jogando pó umas nas outras, aproveitando o tempo até o anoitecer, quando, segundo a tradição, era a hora de dar as boas vindas ao novo tempo que vinha com a primavera.

– Lá embaixo o pessoal também está se divertindo muito – ela apontou a praça. Vegeta, que olhava para o mar, colorido pelo pôr do sol, olhou para praça, sorriu e disse:

– Nunca tinha me divertido tanto num Holi. Sempre achei um festival idiota.

– Porque você não sabe se divertir – disse ela, passando a mão cheia de pó cor de rosa na bochecha dele, que riu e respondeu:

– Talvez nunca tenta aprendido, sempre preso em casa ou em colégios caros.

– Não é desculpa. Seu irmão é a pessoa mais divertida do mundo e foi criado como você!

Vegeta olhou para Tarble, pulando com um outro rapaz no meio da pista de dança e disse:

– Pois é. Ele tem essa alegria que eu não sei de onde veio e eu mesmo não tenho...

– Ah, Vegeta – Bulma pegou mais um copo de _bhang_ de uma bandeja que passava e disse – tome mais _bhang_ e fique mais alegre...

– Você já não tomou muito disso não? – ele perguntou, desconfiado, tentando contar mentalmente quantos copos ela tomara.

Ela riu e disse:

– No Holi nada é demais! – ela virou o copo e Vegeta se sentiu um pouco preocupado. Ela estava visivelmente alterada e já estava anoitecendo. Talvez fosse melhor levá-la para casa.

A piscina foi então liberada, e muitas pessoas, incluindo Bulma, correram, querendo aproveitar para tomar o banho de purificação em grande estilo. Vegeta acompanhou de longe, não querendo entrar na água sabendo que depois iria dirigir sua Ferrari. Subitamente, ele deu-se conta que Tarble não estava na água, e, quase ao mesmo tempo, o irmão surgiu ao lado dele, dizendo:

– Você gosta dela.

Vegeta fechou a cara e disse:

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– E digo mais. Gosta de um jeito que aquele noivo insosso nunca vai gostar. Devia roubá-la dele.

– Mas ela o ama. Vive dizendo isso.

– Desculpe, _bhaee_... mas acho que ela diz isso apenas porque acha que você não a ama... e o dia que souber, vai correr para você. Mas agora, eu diria que você deve aproveitar o momento, irmão... o _bhang_ baixa as inibições.

– Não vou me aproveitar dela porque está dopada de _bhang_! – ele disse, irritado.

– Não estou falando dela, mas de você. Aproveite enquanto está assim, mas soltinho, e diga o que sente. Passe por cima desse orgulho tolo...

Ele olhou o irmão de lado e disse:

– Acho melhor levar Bulma para casa. Olha o estado dela...

Ele foi até a piscina e chamou Bulma, que quando saiu, , o sari ensopado grudado no corpo, revelando as curvas sensuais de seu corpo, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele rindo tolamente e disse:

– Vegeta, a água estava maravilhosa! Porque não vem pra piscina também?

Ele a encarou, sério, e ela então disse, de supetão:

– Me beija, Vegeta.

– O quê? – ele perguntou, subitamente surpreso.

– Me beija, vai... – ela disse, com os olhos entorpecidos de _bhang_. – aquele beijo do filme... ele mexeu tanto comigo. Yamcha não me beija daquele jeito... eu queria mais um beijo daquele, só um. Só hoje. Depois você pode esquecer tudo. A gente põe a culpa no _bhang_!

Ele fechou os olhos. Era um tremendo sacrifício não realizar o desejo dela. Tirou os braços dela de volta de seu pescoço e disse, sério:

– Você não devia ter tomado tanto _bhang_. Não está dizendo coisa com coisa. Vem, vou te levar para casa.

Bulma fez uma cara desapontada e disse:

– Vegeta...

– Eu não vou me aproveitar de uma mulher dopada. Nunca, Bulma.

"Por mais que eu te ame" ele apenas pensou, e não disse.

Ele a puxou pela mão, sentindo raiva de si mesmo porque a desejava muito, mais que nunca, mas não a queria daquela forma, entorpecida e eufórica por causa de uma festa idiota.

Logo estavam no carro dele, que cobriu o banco com uma toalha para que ela não o molhasse e sentou-se no banco do motorista, mudo. O trajeto foi silencioso, mas ela às vezes olhava para ele, sem entender direito o que o aborrecera tanto. E, quando finalmente pararam diante do apartamento em Church Gate ela disse, sem jeito:

– Desculpe, Vegeta... eu acho que passei dos limites hoje. Não devia ter te...

– Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu – ele disse, sério – foi apenas o _bhang_.

Ela não disse nada, apenas virou-se e correu para dentro do prédio, tentando segurar o choro para que ele não percebesse. Vegeta ficou olhando para ela, correndo para o prédio e as palavras do irmão pareciam muito claras agora: se ela realmente não sabia o que era amor e estava embarcando num casamento arranjado sem amor, parte da culpa era dele. Mas ele não tinha essa certeza. Não com ela pedindo apenas um beijo e dizendo que era só por um dia. Ele não queria migalhas, a **queria inteira. E se não a tivesse por inteiro, preferiria perde-la.**

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Sinto que todos desejam a minha morte depois disso, mas me deixem explicar: o Vegeta NÃO se aproveitaria do momento e da Bulma entorpecida pelo bhang.

2\. Pois é, Caulifla não larga o osso e Goku teve uma concussão. Será que teremos sequelas?

3\. O Holi é um festival que ocorre tradicionalmente em meados de março, porque segue o calendário lunar a data varia de ano para ano. Nele as pessoas, como descrito na história, brincam e dançam com pós coloridos e bexigas de água com perfume e tintas. Uma das brincadeiras permitidas é a "surra nos maridos" em que o homem segura um escudo de madeira agachado e a esposa bate várias vezes no escudo para descontar as besteiras que o homem fez durante o ano. Obviamente não é para bater com um pau diretamente no marido.

4\. O bhang é uma bebida feita de leite fermentado com extrato de sementes de cânhamo (uma variação da maconha) e mel e especiarias. É ligeiramente entorpecente e seu consumo é regulado e em algumas partes da índia restrito aos festivais como o Ganesha Chathurti, o Shivaji e o Holi.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 – Paheli (Enigma)**

Começava mais um dia na sede em Mumbai do CBI (Central Bureau of Inteligence), equivalente indiano ao FBI, localizada no distrito de Kala Ghoda, na área nobre de South Mumbai, num conjunto de salas bem equipadas num prédio governamental dos anos 60. Como braço indiano da Interpol, o CBI investiga, na maior parte dos casos, rotas internacionais de entorpecentes e contrabando de materiais proibidos, como marfim e determinadas madeiras nobres indianas.

No entanto, muitas vezes surgiam investigações sobre criminosos em fuga, ou sobre criminosos indianos se movimentando em outros lugares, como a Malásia, o Sri Lanka e a Indonésia. Como a Índia tem muitas polícias, entre forças militares, civis e a Guarda Nacional, trabalhar no CBI era um tanto estressante, porque muitas informações se cruzavam e cabia aos agentes especiais coordenarem muitas operações que envolviam, muitas vezes, mais de uma polícia.

O coordenador desses agentes, Meerus Ishwaar, era um homem descrito como calmo e distante, e era facilmente distinguível entre seus pares por seu biotipo pouco comum: cabelos precocemente grisalhos e olhos claros, herdados da mãe estrangeira. Ele tinha 4 telefones fixos na sua mesa, dois terminais de computador e uma enorme e estressante lista de investigações em curso.

O seu dia normalmente começava lendo seus e-mails com informações sobre casos já em andamento e cheios de memorandos sobre encaminhamentos de autorizações judiciais para escutas e outras demandas que cabia a ele solicitar aos órgãos judiciais, como supervisor regional do CBI. Era uma tarefa aborrecida e que, para ele, representava uma perda de tempo imensa em relação a outras, que julgava mais importantes.

Por isso sua paciência pela manhã nunca era das maiores e não era diferente naquele primeiro de abril. Ele estivera de férias por uma semana, desde os festejos do Holi, e ao voltar ao trabalho, constatou uma caixa postal anormalmente cheia. Xingou mentalmente o programa de e-mail corporativo que não havia atendido o comando "férias" que encaminharia os seus e-mails para os seus substitutos e subordinados imediatos.

Ele soltou um palavrão baixinho e começou a ler os e-mails, primeiro os que eram marcados como "urgentes", abrindo arquivos e encaminhando solicitações judiciais e memorandos o mais rápido que podia. Quando chegou aos menos urgentes, suspirou. Eram quase onze horas da manhã e ele ainda tinha 162 e-mails para ler. Ia passar o dia naquilo.

Mas um e-mail de repente o assustou. Reconheceu o domínio como sendo do M16, agência de inteligência da Grã Bretanha, e abriu, apreensivo. Mesmo sem nenhum aviso de urgência, os ingleses sempre eram exigentes quando havia investigações conjuntas, e aquele e-mail estava ali há dez dias. Porém, quando ele abriu a mensagem franziu a testa em estranhamento.

Era um e-mail em hindi. Mas num hindi muito mal escrito e ele pensou: "As pessoas não deviam tentar usar o google translator para comunicação tão importante." O que mais o ofendia era a suposição de que ele, um agente internacional qualificado, que havia feito cursos de especialização nos EUA, Inglaterra e Japão, não soubesse ler uma solicitação em Inglês. Releu o e-mail tentando entender o que era solicitado:

"Agente prezado Iswaar.

Agente aqui Bonyu Anand, M16 policia especial.

Em recente curso de investigação, surgiu possibilidade de desaparecimento não dissolvido desde 1995 pista provável ter em Mumbai.

Notável semelhança guarda atriz indiana Bulma Sayajin, que diz adotada ser por casal indiano com sequestrada criança filha de desaparecido casal. Agente especial solicita autorização para solicitar teste de DNA da atriz com confronto de familiar remanescente.

Respeitos devidos e Namastê."

Ele olhou para aquele e-mail e sentiu-se irritado ao extremo. Aquele hindi terrivelmente mal escrito era de uma agente com provável ascendência indiana. Parecia, pensou ele, um e-mail escrito pelo Yoda de Star Wars, se ele soubesse alguma coisa de hindi. E terminar com "Namastê" uma correspondência oficial era uma tremenda falta de noção em relação à própria religião Hindu, aquela era uma saudação muito importante para uma fria comunicação oficial. Fora isso, não havia nada naquela solicitação que provasse que o teste de DNA de uma atriz indiana era realmente necessário.

Mais irritado que o de costume pelo conjunto da obra daquela manhã, ele escreveu uma resposta bastante malcriada no seu impecável inglês, pensando em mostrar àquela britânica metida que ele podia perfeitamente se comunicar na língua dela:

"Estimada agente Anand,

Não vislumbro evidência, sem a devida documentação que a comprove, da necessidade de abordar e exigir um exame tão revelador de uma cidadã registrada como indiana. Na qualidade de supervisor da agência posso, no entanto, verificar a origem do registro de adoção da Senhorita Sayajin e encaminhar para a agência britânica, caso haja evidência de alguma ação criminosa que tenha resultado em sua orfandade.

Atenciosamente,

Meerus Iswaar, supervisor regional para casos internacionais, CBI."

Ele enviou a resposta e anotou na sua planilha de solicitações a fazer: "Entrar em contato com central de registro de adoções e vara de família, assunto confidencial Bulma Sayajin".

E simplesmente seguiu adiante com as tarefas do dia.

* * *

Em Londres, depois de mais de dez dias de espera, Bonyu recebeu o e-mail do agente Iswaar com muita irritação. Na sua mente, tinha sido uma gentileza escrever o e-mail com a solicitação em hindi, e a negativa sumária a irritou demais, afinal, ela sentia que era uma pista quente e aquele agente antipático vinha com aquela história de "cidadã indiana"... foi então que ela parou para refletir e percebeu que estava fazendo uma abordagem completamente equivocada.

Se um agente indiano enviasse um e-mail para ela pedindo uma solicitação daquelas em relação a um cidadão britânico, ela teria a mesma reação. Bateu a mão na testa. Depois de toda uma vida criticando os malditos ingleses por trata-la como uma criaturinha inferior por ser filha de imigrantes, ela repetia a mesma atitude em relação a um indiano nato. Entre envergonhada e preocupada, ela escreveu um e-mail agradecendo a atenção e dizendo que aguardava as informações para poder prosseguir com as investigações.

E dessa vez, fez isso num impecável inglês britânico.

* * *

Os dedos de Goku tamborilavam nervosamente na mesa do Dr. Beerus, que tinha diante de si uma série de papéis com resultados dos inúmeros exames que Goku fizera durante as 48 horas de internação depois da luta contra Broly.

– Hum – repetiu o médico pela terceira vez, fazendo Goku se remexer na cadeira e tamborilar os dedos com mais força, fazendo o médico dizer – pare com isso. É irritante.

Ele não disse nada, mas se empertigou e começou a tamborilar os dedos nos braços da cadeira, fazendo o médico o olhar, irritado. Ele então engoliu em seco, tomou coragem e perguntou:

– E aí, doutor? Eu posso voltar a treinar? Já estou nervoso com isso!

O médico ajeitou os exames diante de si calmamente antes de dizer:

– Você teve uma concussão.

– Todo mundo já me disse isso e diz que eu tive sorte, doutor!

– Não me interrompa! Claro que teve sorte, se tivesse tido azar tinha morrido, seu idiota! Não foi uma concussão grave. Você fez um hematoma no lobo frontal do cérebro, o que deve ter doído bastante. Logo depois, esse hematoma provocou um ligeiro edema e...

– Ede... o quê?

– Já disse para não me interromper! Edema, seu ignorante, um inchaço! E foi isso que te fez perder a consciência! Felizmente nas horas seguintes não houve sangramento interno, a lesão evoluiu bem e você não teve nenhuma sequela séria! O tecido cerebral é perfeitamente capaz de se recuperar, mas isso leva um tempo, e, se nesse tempo se você bater a cabeça, pode ter problemas...

– Problemas como?

– Problemas como virar um vegetal, seu idiota!

– Eu posso morrer se treinar?

– Treinando ou não você pode morrer se bater a cabeça com um pouco mais de força enquanto se recupera, portanto, por um mês pelo menos, todo cuidado é pouco.

– UM MÊS? O que eu vou fazer?

– Sossegar no seu canto e fazer exercícios leves como alongamento e ciclismo na ergométrica, assim mesmo com todo cuidado. Depois disso, pode retomar AOS POUCOS e evitando golpes na cabeça.

– Por quanto tempo?

– Eu diria pelo resto da vida, já viu o que aconteceu com o Mohhamed Ali? Síndrome do pugilista, pode ficar com lesões cerebrais permanentes. Mas nenhum lutador que se preze consegue evitar golpes na cabeça... então eu diria que pelos próximos meses, você seja mais cauteloso.

– Como eu posso ser cauteloso se quero desafiar o Jiren, doutor?

– Bem, Goku, isso é problema seu e não meu. Lute com alguém mais fraco. Ou vença sem apanhar.

Goku ouviu tudo que o médico disse e pensou que lutar com alguém mais fraco não era uma opção. Então ele deveria aprender a vencer sem apanhar, porque sua ideia era desafiar Jiren. E ele não queria perder.

* * *

– Um mês inteiro sem treinar? – perguntou Raditz.

– Sim. Ele me deu até uma data. Até 29 de abril pelo menos. – respondeu Goku, desanimado.

– Isso te deixa apenas com dois meses, se quiser estar no evento do Eid Mubarak da SFL.

– Eu tenho que estar nesse evento. Eu quero desafiar o Jiren.

– Vai ser em Dubai. O primeiro evento da SFL fora da Índia. Tem um antes em maio, em Calcutá mas vai ser bem caído. Se o Broly não for expulso até lá, vai lutar com o Magueta de novo...

– Acha que ele vai ser expulso?

– Bom... quando ele soube que você havia desmaiado, surtou e começou a contestar o resultado... disse que se você tivesse vencido não teria desmaiado e então ele considerava um empate – Raditz então não conseguiu segurar o riso – e aí o repórter perguntou como ele pretendia fazer valer um "nocaute" que aconteceu fora do octógono e depois dele cair com o nariz quebrado e quando todo mundo na sala de imprensa começou a rir ele ficou lá, puto da vida e ficou fungando e tentando segurar o sangramento nasal...

Goku e Raditz deram boas risadas e Goku disse:

– Tem isso no YouTube? Quero muito ver.

– Claro que tem. Não te mostrei enquanto estava no hospital para a _maan_ não brigar comigo. Mas eu sei que ele levou uma sarrafada da SFL porque a decisão é incontestável. Você o derrubou, e derrubou feio.

– Quebrei mesmo o nariz dele?

– Sim... e ele dando entrevista com o nariz inchado e sangrando foi bem engraçado.

– Bem... ele me atingiu aqui – Goku apontou o supercílio – e sangrou bastante.

– Mas não estragou seu belo rosto – disse Raditz, se levantando – se tudo der certo, ainda pode tentar a carreira em Bollywood com sua bela Chichi.

– Pois é – Goku riu – tenho falado com ela todos os dias... mas ainda não podemos ser vistos juntos. Não enquanto eu ainda estiver preso à Caulifla...

– Bem... vocês ainda tem dois compromissos juntos. Uma foto para o lançamento daquele novo suplemento e a campanha final para aquela loja de artigos esportivos. Já avisei que não renovam mais nada juntos... a vigência desses contratos acaba em 1º de julho. Cinco dias antes do Eid Mubarak.

– Então já posso viajar sem nenhum compromisso com ela?

– Bem... se vocês estiverem no evento e as passagens forem, como foi dito pelo senhor Raj Kundra, pela Fly Emirates, vocês vão ter que ir no mesmo vôo. E como as reservas são feitas com certa antecedência, vão provavelmente ficar em quartos separados no hotel. Em Dubai não se reserva quartos para solteiros juntos, por causa da orientação muçulmana, então, pelo menos de ficar no mesmo quarto que ela você está livre.

– Ufa, pelo menos isso!

– Além disso, sua Chichi vai estar lá para assistir a luta. A SFL vai lançar o filme do Vegeta numa sessão logo depois da luta, e certamente seremos convidados. Mas não recomendo que assumam nada antes da luta, ou mesmo em Dubai, mesmo que tenha terminado com a Caulifla. Pode ser ruim para a carreira da Chichi, acho que devem esperar um ou dois meses.

– Desde quando você se interessa tanto pela carreira dela?

– Bem – Raditz deu um sorriso de tigre – desde que o senhor Raaja Vegeta me chamou para ser agente dela e do Vegeta.

– O quê?

– O agente anterior era ligado ao falecido pai dela e assumiu o lugar do Shallot, que saiu da produtora... e aí precisaram de alguém para cuidar da carreira dos dois... ele gostou de mim porque eu liguei para ele para reclamar do seu cachê em "Anarkali".

– Em pensar que ele me detestou quando me viu pela primeira vez...

– Bem, todo mundo pode mudar de opinião.

– Duvido que mudasse se eu ainda dirigisse uma carroça de doces, mas tudo bem...

Os dois riram e Raditz foi ligar para Raj Kundra e dizer que o irmão estaria pronto para desafiar Jiren no Eid Mubarak, E tudo estaria perfeito, mesmo que ele precisasse ficar um mês sem treinar…

* * *

É difícil ser uma celebridade na Índia e passar despercebido, ainda mais em Mumbai. Só que depois de cair no ridículo durante a entrevista depois da luta contra Goku, Broly não estava muito visado pela mídia, pelo contrário, a fama de mau perdedor estava colando nele com uma desagradável rapidez. Já havia sido ruim perder para Jiren, mas Goku era um recém-chegado na categoria e o havia derrotado por nocaute.

E ele realmente nunca achara que poderia perder para alguém tão menor e que ele mesmo julgava tão mais fraco.

Mas sempre podiam acontecer surpresas agradáveis, por pior que fosse o momento. O telefonema de Caulifla, uns dias depois da luta, foi uma dessas surpresas. Ele a princípio achou que era um trote. Mas quando ela disse que tinha informações interessantes sobre Goku que tinham que ser passadas pessoalmente, ele decidiu pagar para ver e topou ir ao apartamento dela. Sozinho, conforme ela exigiu.

– Então, o que você tem de tão importante para me contar sobre o seu namoradinho?

– Já te disse que é ex. Ele me chutou faz uns dois meses. Por causa daquela vagabunda que se diz atriz.

– Isso é só fofoca de mulher, garota. Não me interessa em nada.

– É mesmo? E o boletim médico não divulgado do que aconteceu com ele depois que você o apagou, te interessa?

– Você sabe alguma coisa que eu não sei?

– Sei que você realmente o MACHUCOU. Não divulgaram, mas foi uma concussão. Um negócio sério. Um monte de tomografias, ressonâncias e tudo mais. Você acha que ele ia ficar 48 horas internado se não fosse nada?

– Então...

– Eu liguei para o médico dele, fingindo interesse, afinal sou a "namorada", né? E ele me disse que o Goku vai ficar bem... depois de um mês de repouso.

– Ele vai ficar um mês inteiro sem treinar?

– Nadinha. Perigo de ter outra concussão, mais grave.

– Isso sim é uma boa informação, docinho... – ele olhou para Caulifla com mais interesse. – o que você quer em troca por essa informação tão valiosa?

– Quero que espalhe isso. Para derrubar a cotação do babaca na bolsa de apostas.

– E o que você ganha com isso?

Caulifla riu.

– Só vou compensar meu orgulho ferido. E fazer ele perder dinheiro. Quero ver ele negociar contratos vantajosos de publicidade com a cotação dele lá embaixo... eu vou lutar no mesmo evento que ele e sei que vou acabar com a tal da Helles, ninguém vai apostar numa desconhecida.

– Seu agente não é o irmão dele?

– Pois é. Vou ganhar a luta e mandar aquele cabeludo ridículo pastar. Já tenho um agente interessado. Você devia mudar de agente também, não me leve a mal, mas seu pai não ajuda nada.

– Isso não te interessa. Não pedi tua opinião. – ele então olhou para ela com malícia e perguntou, diretamente – esse orgulho ferido todo não te faz querer dar um troco assim, com um cara grande e forte?

Ela o encarou. Broly era atraente. Mas era um perdedor e ela não gostava de perdedores e então disse:

– Por enquanto não. Vença sua próxima luta e eu penso no seu caso. Mesmo para uma lutadora de MMA a fama de puladora de cerca não faz bem nenhum...

Broly riu e disse:

– Que seja... mas se mudar de ideia, tem meu telefone.

* * *

Bulma se preparava para a temporada de lançamento de "Shakti" e sentia-se um pouco chateada porque todos os convites que Raditz tinha em pré-negociação, alguns para aquele ano e outros para o ano seguinte eram para filmes em que ela atuaria com atores que ela não conhecia. Vegeta não se manifestara ainda sobre novos projetos e ela, por algum motivo, queria trabalhar novamente com ele.

Mas desde que pedira a ele um beijo no Holi, as coisas entre eles estavam bem estranhas. Ele se afastara e só a procurava para falar da edição do filme, da eventual remixagem de algumas cenas... enfim, questões profissionais. Por sua vez, Yamcha falava sem parar em marcar o "Kurmai" ou o "Chunni" dos dois para logo, com o casamento logo depois do Eid Mubarak, em julho.

Ela deveria estar animada, mas não estava mais tão certa se casar com ele era uma boa ideia. Ela era virgem, uma típica noiva indiana tradicional, artigo raro na elite de Bollywood. Mas não se sentia amada ou desejada por Yamcha. E custava a admitir, mas sentia-se irremediavelmente atraída por Vegeta.

Se mulheres indianas fossem incentivadas a lidar de outra forma com seus sentimentos, talvez ela se aproximasse de Vegeta de outra forma ou simplesmente dissesse a Yamcha que não havia como continuar com aquele noivado. Mas havia um milhão de questões que a faziam ficar imobilizada, presa a um e pensando em outro. E talvez por isso ela tivesse se refugiado em si mesmo e tivesse tornado uma missão a ideia de decodificar as anotações do seu pai.

Estava nesse trabalho quando Vegeta ligou para ela avisando que precisavam ir até o estúdio para remixar uma fala do filme cujo áudio havia ficado ruim. Coisa para uma tarde, no máximo. Ela foi para o estúdio levando o inseparável caderno. E enquanto esperava, relia as anotações, que ela já concluíra que usava um código criptográfico até bem simples, que substituía letras por símbolos. Ela concluíra que os símbolos mais usados eram as vogais, mas não conseguia entender o que estava escrito, por algum motivo.

Vegeta chegou e perguntou:

– Ainda esse caderno? Te vejo com ele desde a faculdade.

Ela o olhou, um pouco aborrecida. Detestava quando Vegeta parecia desdenhar de tudo e disse:

– Há coisas em código aqui. Mas nunca consegui decifrar. Veja, por causa do número de símbolos usados, sei que não está escrito em Hindi. Achava que era inglês, mas não é também. Ela apontou uma palavra codificada e disse: cada página, cada trecho começa com essa palavra. Por causa da frequência dos símbolos em outras palavras e frases, eu cheguei à conclusão que aqui está escrito "Bulma".

– Faz sentido, se ele deixou o caderno para você.

– Não, não faz sentido, Vegeta. Meu pai não tinha como saber que ia morrer, foi um afogamento acidental. Ele e minha mãe. E eu rodo e rodo e não concluo nada. Nunca consegui decifrar nem isso que parece uma dedicatória, na primeira página. Além de codificado, está escrito em alguma língua que eu não domino. Ela então disse que algumas palavras ela conseguira decodificar e anotar, mas a maioria ela não compreendia.

– Bem... eu estudei num colégio suíço... embora eu não seja um expert, além do inglês tenho noções de italiano, alemão e francês. Seu pai falava uma dessas línguas?

– Não sei. – ela disse. Dê uma olhada aí e me diga o que acha.

Ele olhou para as palavras codificadas, admirando a forma como ela raciocinara. De repente, logo na primeira frase, viu um pequeno detalhe que podia fazer diferença. A criptografia havia sido usada apenas para codificar as letras. Mas os símbolos de pontuação e acento eram usados de forma que ele pôde imaginar que o pai dela fizera aquele alfabeto simbólico às pressas, apenas para proteger de olhos curiosos as anotações.

Uma das palavras que ela decodificara "tout" o fez ter quase certeza que aquilo estava escrito em francês. Aplicando a decodificação de vogais que Bulma presumira e preenchendo as lacunas com as consoantes que ela conseguira descobrir, ele olhou para frase e murmurou:

– Isso está em francês.

Eles fizeram a mixagem do som e Vegeta seguia pensando no caderno. Quando terminaram, tornou a pedir o caderno para ela, que ficou admirada com a forma febril como aquilo o obcecara. Depois de meia hora tentando escrever frases numa folha de papel em branco, ele sorriu e a encarou, dizendo:

– Realmente está em francês. – ele mostrou a correlação que havia feito, preenchendo lacunas que ela não conseguira por não dominar o idioma. – Talvez o seu pai imaginasse que poderia pagar para você uma educação que englobasse o francês, e fez um código simples, que se você soubesse francês conseguiria facilmente resolver na vida adulta...provavelmente ele imaginava que você voltaria para seu país de origem.

– E o que diz a dedicatória?

Ele a encarou, sério e leu, num francês razoável:

– "Bulma, _C'est le travail de toute ma vie. Veillez à ne pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains." _

– E isso quer dizer o quê? – ela perguntou, um pouco aflita.

– "Bulma, esta é a obra de toda minha vida. Por favor, cuide para que não caia em mãos erradas."

Os dois se encararam, Bulma perplexa e Vegeta sério e então ele disse:

– Talvez seja a hora de você encarar que a morte dos seus pais pode não ter sido acidental, Bulma.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Claro que a Bulma é a criança perdida, mas o Meerus não está errado, não se pede DNA assim, à toa... mas vão acontecer determinadas circunstâncias que levarão Bulma a fazer esse teste muito em breve.

2\. Antes que vocês queiram me MATAR por causa do "não ata e nem desata" da Bulma com o Vegeta: calma. Fiquem zen. Acreditem no ship. Repitam comigo: oooooom. Agora que estão calminhos, vamos às notas seguintes...

3\. Eu falei para vocês que a Caulifla ia querer fazer um estrago, né? Sim, é uma temeridade o Goku desafiar o Jiren nessas condições... mas ele é o Goku, né? Pena que nesse universo não temos sementes dos deuses.

4\. Kurmai e Chunni são duas etapas do longo processo de casamento dos indianos. Hoje são menos etapas, a não ser em casamentos realmente arranjados, que começam com uma carta com foto (e o horóscopo, muito importante) direcionada AOS PAIS chamada Lagna-patra. Se os pais aprovarem e forem modernos (a maioria dos casos hoje) o casal pode se conhecer em um encontro na casa de um deles. A família da noiva tem a prerrogativa do aceite, normalmente. Não é considerado desonroso uma garota rejeitar um pretendente, o contrário, não é tão bem visto. Depois desse primeiro período, vem as duas cerimônias de noivado: O Kurmai, oferecida pela família da noiva, e o Chunni, oferecida pela família do noivo, após o qual o casamento deve ocorrer em data determinada astrologicamente no perído dos dois meses seguintes. Muitas vezes acontece do astrólogo determinar a data auspiciosa para o casamento de alguém sem mesmo haver um pretendente e a família correr para arranjar um às pressas. Caso não encontre, se faz um casamento simbólico para afastar o azar: se for uma moça, ela é casada com uma árvore que dê frutos (uma jaca ou uma mangueira, de preferência, porque são árvores de grande porte, prenúncio de um casamento sólido no futuro) e se for um rapaz, o casamento é com uma cabra ou vaca. Não, não envolve zoofilia, mas a família é livre para consumir o leite da "esposa" à vontade. Esses casamentos são tornados nulos quando a pessoa se casa de verdade.

5\. Para quem acha que eu estou de zoação, veja na Netflix o filme "Toilet - Ek Prem Katha" que mostra um casamento como esse e vários problemas oriundos da natureza supersticiosa dos indianos tradicionais.

6\. Bulma está a um passo de descobrir qual a grande invenção de seu pai. Qual será o impacto disso?

7\. Paheli é um filme de 2006 com Sharukh Khan e Rani Mukerji nos papéis principais. É a história de um casamento arranjado onde o noivo se recusa a consumar o casamento enquanto não juntar determinada quantia. Enquanto isso, um espírito que repousa numa árvore se apaixona por ela e toma o lugar do marido, e o desenrolar da história é original demais para que eu dê spoilers. Vão lá e assistam! (mas esse não é tão fácil de achar).


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 – Khojon (descobertas)**

Bulma baixou os olhos, sem querer encarar Vegeta. Nunca tinha conseguido dividir suas angústias e dúvidas sobre a morte dos pais biológicos nem com a mãe ou os irmãos adotivos por uma espécie estranha de sentimento de culpa que ela mesma não conseguia entender. Tinha medo de parecer ingrata com os pais adotivos por tudo que havia sido feito por ela se falasse na sua origem e nos pais verdadeiros, de quem ela mesma não conseguia lembrar-se muito bem.

– Eu não me lembro muito dos meus pais – ela disse, o que era em parte verdade – e não acho que eles foram assassinados ou algo assim...

Mas ela tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Sua última lembrança da mãe biológica era ela dizendo "agora vamos voltar para casa". Mas ela não sabia que casa era essa. Seria Goa? Ela só se lembrava de morar em Goa, um lugar bonito perto da praia, e então a visita do homem assustador, o homem do rabo-de-cavalo. Ela não se lembrava do que ele dissera, mas lembrava-se do medo que sentira.

Tinham viajado de carro, uma longa viagem até Mumbai, e ela se lembrava de chegarem com chuva. Por isso a chuva dava a ela tanto medo, porque associava a chuva à morte dos pais. E depois, tudo que ela se lembrava era de ser deixada na árvore e de ser encontrada por Raditz e Kakarotto.

– Bem – disse Vegeta – eu acho que posso decifrar o que está no caderno contigo. Eu não sei se tudo vai estar em Francês, mas se juntarmos tudo isso com as fórmulas matemáticas, talvez consigamos entender o que ele estava fazendo quando morreu.

– Verdade – disse Bulma – obrigada pela ajuda, Vegeta.

Vegeta a encarou. Talvez aquela fosse a forma de se aproximar dela. Então ele disse:

– Posso te levar em casa e a gente pode tentar traduzir mais um pouco, o que acha?

– Ainda está cedo – ela sorriu – e eu duvido que se for lá em casa vá conseguir sair sem jantar.

– Pelo que o Kakarotto fala da comida da sua mãe, acho que eu vou adorar – ele riu e os dois se prepararam para ir até a casa dela.

– Que incrível ter um astro de Bollywood comendo minha comida! – disse Gine, pondo um prato enorme de frango _vindaloo_ diante de Vegeta. Logo depois distribuiu os chapatis (pães achatados) diante dos filhos e disse – Senhora Lakshimi, que nunca falte o alimento abençoado pela senhora na mesa da minha família e na do jovem Vegeta Junior. Om Shanti.

– Om shanti – repetiram Bulma, Goku e Raditz. Vegeta ficou olhando para eles, espantado. Então repetiu também – Om shanti!

– Como a senhora trabalha o dia todo e ainda cozinha tão bem? – perguntou Vegeta, maravilhado com o sabor do frango.

– Ah, eu não trabalho mais como antes... meus doces artesanais agora são produzidos numa pequena fábrica, seguindo ainda minha receita e processos, mas não mais por mim, diretamente. Vou pela manhã à fábrica, depois vou à loja no shopping e então venho cuidar do jantar dos meninos, que compraram para mim um lindo carrinho para fazer tudo isso! Eu não dirigia desde que era nova, tive que renovar minha carteira e tudo mais! Mas o que você e minha Bulma estão estudando? É um novo roteiro ou vão fazer pós-graduação ou algo assim?

Vegeta olhou para Bulma, em um pedido de socorro. Ela não dissera se podia comentar sobre aquilo e ela disse:

– Ele está me ajudando a decodificar o caderno que meu pai biológico deixou.

– Aquele dos desenhinhos? – perguntou Goku, e Bulma riu, dizendo:

– Esse mesmo. Vegeta me ajudou a descobrir que o código leva a anotações em francês. E vai me ajudar a traduzir.

– Isso deve levar um mês, mais ou menos – disse Vegeta – mas não estamos gravando... então temos tempo livre.

– Interessante – disse Raditz – eu estou tentando negociar uma participação da Bulma num filme do Sharukh Khan e num promo do novo filme do Sanjay Leela Bhansali.

– Você é imparável – disse Vegeta – é bom que é meu agente também...

– Tem um roteiro novo que querem oferecer para você – disse Raditz a Vegeta – queriam você e Chichi e eu disse o que você me falou: não estão mais trabalhando como casal porque querem abrir novos horizontes. Eu ofereci a Bulma, mas eles estão meio hesitantes. Estão pensando em Suno Arora, ela está bem cotada também. Acho que eu vou me tornar agente dela, parece que está insatisfeita com o atual.

– Nada contra Suno, mas quando virem "Shakti" eles vão deixar as dúvidas para trás, Bulma está perfeita no filme. – disse Vegeta, sorrindo para Bulma.

Raditz olhou desconfiado para Bulma, que sorria de volta para Vegeta. De repente disse:

– E seu noivo, Bulma, ele não falou mais em fazer outro filme contigo. Seria interessante.

Bulma olhou surpresa para o irmão e disse, sem jeito:

– Ah... o Yanny sempre muda de par a cada filme, é típico de quem trabalha em Masalas como ele... os filmes de ação não tem casais marcantes como os romances.

– É, pode ser – disse Raditz. Então Goku comentou:

– O Yamcha nunca veio aqui, né? Você tem ideia de quando vai conhecer a família dele?

– Ah, ele disse que deveríamos fazer o _Kurmai_ e o _Chunny_ em maio, mas talvez não façamos todas essas formalidades, afinal, ele já conhece vocês e a _maan_. Eu que ainda não conheço a mãe dele, ele diz que ela é bem exigente...

Vegeta não disse nada, se limitou a comer seu frango, olhando para o prato. Não que não se sentisse afetado, mas não queria demonstrar para Bulma que cada vez que ela falava em Yamcha ele se roía de ciúmes. Goku percebeu, mas preferiu não falar nada. Se limitou a revirar os olhos e mudar de assunto, falando com entusiasmo no treino que retomaria em duas semanas. Mas, no fundo, achou que devia fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

– Oi – disse Goku, recostando-se em sua cama com um sorriso enquanto segurava o celular diante de si. Do outro lado, Chichi também sorria para ele, como fazia todas as noites – como foi seu dia?

– Bem... o de sempre, aulas de dança, treinamento... – ela deu um suspiro – e saudade de você. E você?

– Queria ter treinado, mas só pude fazer alongamento e exercícios leves... – ele suspirou – contando os dias para treinar sério.

– Goku! – ela brigou – você precisa ficar bom! O resto é secundário.

– Eu sei – ele disse, contrariado. – Hoje o Vegeta esteve aqui, ele e a Bulma estão tentando decodificar umas coisas que o pai biológico dela deixou anotadas e...

– Esses dois... eu queria empurrar um para cima do outro.

Goku riu e ela acompanhou e ele disse:

– Não sei. Não quero me meter, mas acho que ela não vai ser feliz com o Yamcha.

– Às vezes acho que o Yamcha tem alguma... não sei explicar. Parece que ele nunca está à vontade. E, francamente, Goku, eles não têm química alguma.

– Mas ele era o namorado dos sonhos dela na adolescência, acho que por isso ela ficou com ele. Só espero que ela não acorde desse sonho num casamento sem amor. A gente podia capturar o Vegeta e a Bulma e colocar numa ilha e ver o que acontece.

– Goku, você sabe que isso seria crime, né?

– É, pois é. Precisamos de uma ideia melhor.

Os dois riram e logo mudaram de assunto.

* * *

Vegeta recebeu por e-mail a programação do evento da SFL com a confirmação de suas passagens e da reserva deles para o hotel Jumeirah Al Qasar. Ele franziu então o supercílio, em estranhamento. O pai tinha um apartamento, por sinal, enorme, em Dubai, porque solicitara aquilo aos organizadores?

– Ei, _Puranaa_ (velho), – ele disse, entrando no escritório do pai sem avisar, como sempre fazia. Raaja o olhou com cara de poucos amigos e ele perguntou – Por que vamos ficar em hotel em Dubai se temos um apartamento lá?

– Por que não temos mais o apartamento. Eu vendi.

– Vendeu um apartamento em Dubai? Uma das nossas propriedades mais caras? A troco de quê?

– Eu precisava comprar a parte do Shallot na Sadala. Era isso ou ceder a casa em Juhu.

Vegeta levou um susto. O pai nunca parecera intimamente apegado à casa na beira da praia e sempre reclamava dos custos de manutenção. Apenas Vegeta ia sempre lá, quando queria ficar sozinho.

– Mas a casa estava empenhada para o filme.

– Sim, e eu poderia passa-la como garantia total e para pagar a parte dele, mas não quis. Eu tenho outros planos para aquela casa.

– Posso saber quais? – o rapaz encarou o pai, que sorriu de lado de disse:

– Só no momento certo.

– O apartamento de Dubai valia mais do que 15% na Sadala.

– Sim, rendeu um bom troquinho a mais, se quer saber. E eu também sei o que vou fazer com esse dinheiro.

Percebendo que o pai não diria mais nada sobre aquilo, Vegeta deu de ombros e voltou para o seu quarto. Sozinho, consigo mesmo, Raaja disse:

– Só espero que você amadureça e tome as decisões certas, meu filho... para que eu possa ter certeza de que o que pretendo fazer vai valer a pena.

* * *

O mês de maio chegou logo. Goku começou a treinar para a luta do Eid Mubarak, Bulma teve compromissos de gravação nas participações especiais que Raditz conseguiu, por isso ela e Vegeta diminuíram o ritmo da tradução e decodificação das anotações. Rapidamente se aproximava junho e a temporada das monções, então, a edição de Shakti ia se acelerando, com Raaja acompanhando cada corte e fazendo algumas intervenções. Algumas cenas de luta da SFL foram introduzidas, algumas de Goku, e o nome "Tyger" foi inserido por meio de efeitos especiais no lugar do dele nas suas roupas de luta, assim, o personagem foi introduzido e citado no filme anterior, mesmo sem nenhuma fala ou interação com Chichi, apenas para criar uma conexão maior entre os filmes.

E logo chegou o evento de maio da SFL, onde a luta principal foi vencida por Broly, mais selvagem e falastrão que nunca. Na entrevista, porém, ele realmente passou de todos os limites quando foi perguntado se aquela era a luta que o conduziria de volta ao caminho da vitória, ele disse, furioso:

– Não sou eu o perdedor... a luta com o Jiren teve tudo armado para favorecê-lo e o Son Goku, aquele falso que na verdade se chama Kakarotto mas tem vergonha do nome porque veio de uma favela de Andheri, bem, aquele sujeito todo mundo viu que eu derrubei.

– Mas você já falou sobre isso – insistiu uma repórter – e foram duas lutas perdidas por nocaute. Não te parece que esse seu discurso o leva a parecer mau perdedor?

– Mau perdedor? – Broly deu uma gargalhada sinistra e disse – existe o mau perdedor e o mau vencedor... ninguém achou estranho que o Son Goku tivesse parado no hospital depois das duas últimas lutas dele? Ele venceu o Dispo e ainda assim correu para o hospital Saifee, mas ninguém soube o que ele tinha, saiu no dia seguinte, não foi? E depois da minha luta com ele foram 48 horas em "observação" no hospital Wockhard... de novo num hospital? Foi uma concussão, e se ele tiver outra, pode virar um Vegetal. E eu soube que ele não está treinando. Quem frequenta a academia onde ele treina pode dizer que ele passou um mês só fazendo alongamento... que lutador de elite faz isso? Vou dizer uma coisa para vocês: quem apostar no Son Goku para a luta do Eid Mubarak vai perder dinheiro porque ele vai lutar contra o Jiren cheio de medo de levar um soco e acabar em coma. E eu lutei com esse cara e o Kakarotto não vai dar nem para saída... a não ser, é claro, que seja ajudado mais uma vez pela liga.

Em casa, Raditz, que sempre assistia as entrevistas pós-luta no pay-per-view levantou-se imediatamente e pegou seu telefone. Goku, que estava ao lado dele, passou a mão no rosto, irritado. Como ele havia descoberto tudo aquilo? Pensou um pouco. A internação de 48 horas não havia sido escondida da imprensa, mas o diagnóstico tinha sido mantido em sigilo. Como ele descobrira a concussão? E como descobrira sobre o mês sem treino pesado? Ele então começou a prestar atenção na conversa de Raditz, que cobrava de um representante da SFL que Broly fosse punido pelas declarações irresponsáveis. Ele desligou logo depois, dizendo ao irmão:

– Logo o senhor Raj Kundra vai ligar para a gente. Esse cretino aí vai se ver comigo, palhaço.

– Mas como ele ficou sabendo disso tudo, _bhaee_? – perguntou Goku, ainda intrigado.

– Bem – Raditz coçou a cabeça – vocês não treinam na mesma academia, mas ele sabe onde você treina. O doutor Beerus não comentaria o seu diagnóstico... mas não sei se ele subornou alguém do staff do hospital ou algo assim. Mas o problema maior é que ele vai fazer um estrago na sua cotação. Você vai precisar postar um vídeo na internet, compartilhar seu treino, mostrar que está se preparando. E a SFL precisa puni-lo. É a terceira vez que ele questiona a idoneidade da liga. Precisa levar uma lição.

– O que será que vão fazer com ele?

– Isso não é problema nosso. O que a gente tem que se preocupar é em te preparar para essa luta... e te fazer valioso para a SFL. A bolsa da luta, em caso de vitória, já está fixada em 10 crore. Tem a premiação do cinturão, que garante mais dois crore... agora, a porcentagem das apostas em você é termômetro de popularidade, se ela estiver baixa, seus contratos publicitários podem ser negociados para baixo antes da luta, e é isso que eu quero evitar. O Broly está com raiva porque não só ele perdeu como se tornou impopular, mal cotado nas apostas, depois que você o derrotou. Achou algo para dar o troco.

Goku olhou para o irmão. Ele não precisava de motivação adicional para querer vencer Jiren, mas tinha conseguido.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram conturbados para Goku. Ele teve repórteres atrás dele para comentar as declarações do rival, mas, orientado pelo irmão, manteve o silêncio e disse apenas que a imprensa podia acompanhar o treino dele quando quisesse. Com a ajuda de Vegeta, que emprestou uma equipe, ele gravou alguns vídeos de treinamento e postou no seu canal do YouTube, mas a desconfiança lançada por Broly acabou prevalecendo e derrubando Goku na bolsa de apostas quando as informações sobre a concussão dele foram confirmadas por repórteres do Indian Express.

Enquanto ele caía na bolsa de apostas, Caulifla subia, depois de defender seu cinturão com sucesso pela terceira vez e ser confirmada como uma das lutas preliminares do evento do Eid Mubarak em Dubai. Goku sequer desconfiou que ela havia contado para Broly sobre a concussão, acabou acreditando, como Raditz, que alguém do hospital tinha sido a fonte.

Broly acabou não lucrando absolutamente nada com suas declarações: na semana seguinte à luta que ele venceu, a SFL anunciou sua expulsão por conduta anti-desportiva. Ele ainda tentou recorrer à Indian Sports Comission, um tribunal arbitral esportivo, mas acabou tendo o pedido indeferido e a expulsão, e conseguinte fim de carreira, confirmados.

Goku procurou deixar todos os fatores externos para lá e se concentrou em seu treinamento. Mais que nunca, ele precisava vencer. Seu último compromisso com Caulifla foi uma campanha para uma loja de suplementos, e, então, ele ficou apenas esperando o fim da vigência dos contratos para confirmar o fim do relacionamento. O único inconveniente foi quando soube que a Air Emirates havia emitido as passagens dos dois no mesmo voo, como cortesia promocional. A sorte é que ele podia escolher o lugar bem longe do dela, para evitar qualquer constrangimento.

Ele tinha um mês e meio para provar a si mesmo que podia, sim, vencer o lutador mais poderoso da SFL. E gastaria toda energia que tivesse para isso.

* * *

Quase no fim de maio, Vegeta e Bulma finalmente tinham uma ideia do que o caderno do pai dela guardava, e aquilo os surpreendeu mais do que ambos podiam imaginar:

– Se isso se confirmar – disse Vegeta, observando as últimas anotações – é uma revolução tecnológica sem precedentes, Bulma. Você consegue imaginar o que o seu pai conseguiu aqui?

– Bom... diz aí que ele fez protótipos funcionais, mas nunca apareceu nenhum. O que é estranho.

– Talvez ele deva ter deixado para trás, a gente não tem como saber... mas encolher qualquer tipo de objeto, até mesmo carros, para o tamanho que cabe numa cápsula? Imagina a infinidade de aplicações, Bulma. Seu pai pode ter feito a invenção do século.

– Sim. – ela disse, tristemente – mas no caderno também diz que os investidores estavam cobrando dele. Cobrando o quê?

– Esse nome... Freeza. Eu já o ouvi em algum lugar – disse Vegeta – o parceiro dele indiano, o que o levou para Goa...

– Pois é. Tudo é muito estranho, Vegeta.

– Precisamos fazer uma pesquisa para ver se ele chegou a dar entrada nas patentes. Se for, podemos descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade, se existem de fato protótipos. – disse Vegeta – pela internet podemos fazer uma pesquisa. O Instituto de Patentes tem um site.

– É uma boa ideia. – ela sorriu para Vegeta – vou pegar meu laptop.

Os dois entraram no site, colocaram o nome do pai biológico de Bulma – Shorts Burifs, o nome do parceiro comercial dele, Coola Freeza e o nome da invenção, cápsulas hoi-poi. Descobriram um processo em arquivo morto por insuficiência de documentação e acharam que isso era tudo. Como o login não era anônimo, Bulma criou uma ID, mas não podia fazer muita coisa além de uma consulta, que ficou registrada no histórico do processo. Ela tinha sido adotada, portanto, não podia mais reivindicar a patente em nome do pai biológico.

– Bom – disse Vegeta – não sei o que você pode fazer mais, mas posso consultar um advogado para você.

– Acho que você já fez bastante, Vegeta – Bulma sorriu para ele – esse trabalho todo me desnorteou e temos muita coisa para fazer, não é? O lançamento do filme está chegando, temos mais um promo para gravar... quando voltar de Dubai eu procuro um advogado. Isso ficou esquecido tanto tempo, podemos esperar mais um pouquinho.

– Ok, Bulma, se mudar de ideia, sabe que eu estou à sua disposição.

– Ah, agradeço – disse ela dando um beijo no rosto de Vegeta. Ele ficou encarando-a e ela disse, de repente:

– Tenho uma novidade. O Yamcha marcou a data do nosso Chunni, não vamos fazer o Kurmai.

Vegeta engoliu em seco. Queria dizer alguma coisa, queria demonstrar sua insatisfação. Os encontros deles para traduzir o caderno tinham evocado a ele a época em que eram estudantes. Eles estavam próximos, íntimos... mas parecia apenas amizade. Ele precisava se conformar.

– Eu... desejo felicidades a vocês. Espero que a mãe dele te ame. Isso, obviamente não é difícil, Bulma... você é adorável.

Ele a envolveu com um olhar intenso e ela ruborizou e sorriu, dizendo:

– Ah, Vegeta... obrigada. – ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e se despediu. Quando ele saiu, ela se sentiu desapontada. Esperava que ele dissesse algo diferente, que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era. A verdade era que ela estava esperando ser salva, como uma mocinha de filme, esperava que ele declarasse o seu amor por ela, mas, infelizmente, concluiu que ele não a amava. E por isso, pensou que era bom que se casasse logo com Yamcha. Podia não ser um namorado ardente, mas era alguém que dizia amá-la.

* * *

Em Goa, um homem numa mansão antiga, no belo estilo antigo português da ex-colônia, acessava suas transações pelo celular. Tinha operações dentro e fora da Índia: fornecia para os príncipes de Dubai, a máfia russa, para as organizações do leste europeu, a máfia da Indonésia e a das Filipinas e muitos outros "parceiros" em diversos países. Ele era conhecido e temido, embora poucos soubessem seu verdadeiro nome: Cold Freeza, ou somente Freeza, o traficante internacional que fizera de Goa seu centro de operações.

Ele trabalhava numa sala fechada da mansão à beira-mar, sempre com seguranças armados por todo perímetro, porque sabia que sua cabeça valia ouro. O tráfico internacional de drogas era um negócio tão rentável quanto arriscado. Mas ele tinha livre trânsito pela Indonésia e por Dubai, por saber como operar, mesmo nos países com pior política anti-drogas. O que ele realmente sempre quisera era uma forma de conseguir transportar grandes quantidades com a mínima perda, e quase conseguira isso quando decidira "financiar" Trunks Briefs, que fora contatado por ele anos antes, na qualidade de investidor, e levado para a Índia para desenvolver as cápsulas hoi-poi acreditando que estava sendo financiado por um investidor idôneo.

A fuga e o sumiço do cientista, que estava na Índia com nome falso, acompanhado da mulher e da filha, acabara estragando tudo. Eles nunca conseguiram encontrar as anotações com o desenvolvimento do projeto, embora o laboratório e os protótipos tivessem ficado para trás. Trunks destruíra os arquivos de computador, de forma que o que ficara para ele era apenas uma coleção de protótipos inúteis e nada funcionais. Ele mandara os capangas encontrarem o casal, a filha e as anotações.

Os imbecis tinham feito tudo errado. Mas ele não podia se livrar de todos, Zarbon sempre fora um excelente capanga. Tinha sido ele que tinha sugerido monitorar a família que acolhera a garota, mas depois de um tempo, eles acabaram desistindo, porque, apesar do pai impertinente ter sido eliminado quando decidira investigar mais do que devia, a pobreza em que então viviam os Sayajins não sugeria que eles pudessem ter encontrado as valiosas anotações do velho Briefs.

Mas tudo estava prestes a mudar. Um _e-mail _do sistema do Instituto Nacional de Patentes da Índia informou a ele um acesso no antigo processo, há muito arquivado, da patente das cápsulas hoi-poi. Bulma Sayajin havia acessado os arquivos via internet.

Ele sorriu. Era hora de entrar em contato com o seu pessoal em Mumbai.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Então... como vocês podem imaginar, a invenção do pai de Bulma teria sido roubada por Freeza se eles não fugissem, mas Freeza nunca perdeu interesse nas cápsulas hoi-poi. Será que ele vai tentar roubar o caderno de anotações ou fará algo pior?

2\. Não reclamem do Vegeta apenas, a Bulma também não sabe lidar com os sentimentos.

3\. Agora a popularidade de Goku está em jogo. Será que ele vai conseguir vencer Jiren em Dubai?

4\. E Broly, será o fim do Deus-macaco ou será que ele vai perturbar mais, quem sabe em parceria com Caulifla?


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 – Kubule (aceito)**

Bulma vestia um sári tradicional bordado como qualquer boa futura noiva indiana ao entrar na imensa sala de jantar da mansão dos Kapoor e tinha as mãos pintadas num mehendi menos elaborado que um nupcial. A enorme mesa redonda, na casa muito luxuosa em Navi Mumbai, estava preparada para servir comida suficiente para o triplo de pessoas presentes, mas Goku, por exemplo, não tinha do que reclamar. Ele, Raditz e a mãe, conforme a tradição, usavam roupas tradicionais. Goku não costumava usar _kurtas_ bordadas, ainda mais com a _dupatta_ masculina característica e as sapatilhas tradicionais, mas o desconforto dele nem se comparava ao de Raditz, que sentia a seda bordada pinicar no seu peito conforme ele se dirigia ao seu lugar na mesa.

Yamcha e Bulma haviam optado a resumir seu compromisso de noivado apenas ao _Chunni_, a festa dada pela família do noivo para a família da noiva, ignorando outras etapas normais num casamento, como o _Kurmai_, a recepção feita pela família da noiva para o noivo ou o _Tarik_, a cerimônia de acerto do dote, já que aquele não havia sido um casamento arranjado pelas famílias. Mas essas eram suas únicas concessões à modernidade. Todo resto se processaria da forma tradicional, inclusive a escolha da data pelo astrólogo de confiança da família do noivo.

Bulma naquele momento tentava não pensar na última discussão que tivera com Yamcha, que a deixara muito chateada e culpada. Uns dias antes havia sido lançado um filme estrelado por Suno Arora e ela havia sido entrevistada por Ribrianne, que perguntou se ela estava sozinha. Ela afirmou que sim, e disse que depois de um namorado sexy como Yamcha era preciso manter o nível.

Bulma confrontou Yamcha, porque percebeu, pela forma que a garota falava, que havia sido um namoro completamente diferente do deles. Ela o apertou e ele admitiu que o namoro dos dois havia englobado "liberdades" que eles não tinham e Bulma desatou a chorar, acreditando que ele não a achava bonita ou desejável. Foi quando Yamcha suspirou fundo e começou:

– Bulma... até meus 20 anos eu era promíscuo e libertino... então, na saída de uma festa... uma festa mal frequentada, onde havia até uso de drogas... bem, um homem ligado a uma liga moral hinduísta me atacou. O senhor Raaja Vegeta me ajudou depois a encobrir onde eu estava, pois eu não teria uma nova chance. E foi quando eu conheci Suno e ela estava ao meu lado... mas eu não podia me casar com ela. Suno era muito moderna, eu fui avisada pelo meu astrólogo que apareceria uma boa moça indiana virgem, à moda antiga, e quando você apareceu, eu soube que você era a minha salvadora, Bulma, e me apaixonei. Eu me converti ao tradicionalismo porque... porque é necessário, para deixar o passado para trás, mas eu certamente te amo.

Diante daquelas palavras e da declaração dele, ela não conseguiu mais argumentar e aceitou que só o teria depois do casamento. E naquele momento, ela seguia finalmente para o seu _Chunni_.

A família de Bulma, conforme a tradição, levava muitos presentes para a família do noivo, e receberia em troca outro tanto de presentes: Gine fizera pessoalmente várias caixas de doces de forma artesanal, porque normalmente a família da noiva levava doces, e para a mãe do noivo um belo sári bordado, que havia sido bem caro. Para o noivo, eles levaram o turbante do casamento com o tradicional alfinete de ouro com uma safira e o anel com que Bulma presentearia o noivo, em sinal de compromisso.

Yamcha os recebeu junto com sua mãe, uma viúva herdeira de um verdadeiro império das pedras preciosas e semipreciosas da Índia que ostentava sua riqueza em cada milímetro de sua casa monstruosa e que conseguira praticamente comprar o acesso do filho à carreira de Bollywood. Ela encarou Gine e disse, de forma afetada:

– Não é uma lástima que nós, duas viúvas, tenhamos que acertar o casamento de nossos filhos sem a presença de um homem? Muito prazer, Senhora Sayajin... eu sou Hime Kapoor. Namastê.

Os lábios de Gine se franziram ligeiramente quando a mulher se curvou com as mãos juntas no peito, porque os olhos dela olhavam não para o seu rosto, mas para as suas modestas joias, provavelmente comparando-as com as dela. Ela se curvou em resposta e disse:

– Namastê, senhora Kapoor. Se a intimidade não for demais para a senhora, pode me chamar apenas de Gine. Sou uma mulher viúva que criou estes três meninos com muita dificuldade, mas Bulma não é apenas uma atriz, antes formou-se em ciências da computação na Universidade de Mumbai, com notas altas e foi convidada para um programa de MBA, mas a carreira artística acabou suplantando tudo isso...

– Oh, que joia preciosa é a sua filha, tão educada! – ela olhou rapidamente para Bulma, com um sorriso afetado – O meu Yamcha chegou a frequentar a Universidade, mas a carreira o tirou de lá... claro que eu tenho um outro filho que é médico, e mora em Nova Déli e outro que é executivo e trabalha na nossa empresa. Se posso chama-la de Gine, chame-me apenas de Hime, querida. E os seus belos filhos – ela disse, olhando de Goku para Raditz – tão belos e ainda solteiros?

Chamados na conversa, Raditz e Goku adiantaram-se, educadamente, e iam tocar os pés da mulher que os impediu com um gesto dizendo:

– Não, não – ela tocou o rosto de Goku e depois o de Raditz, demorando-se um instante enquanto fazia uma ligeira carícia na bochecha do rapaz – esse tipo de coisa é para vovós e velhinhos do templo. Basta dizerem um oi que fico satisfeita...

– Então, oi! – disse Goku, com um ligeiro aceno, levando uma cutucada de Raditz que disse:

– Namastê, senhora Kapoor.

– Pode me chamar de Hime, doce rapaz... Namastê... você é o?

– Raditz.

– E você eu conheço – ela completou, apertando a bochecha de Goku – é o famoso Son Goku! Não perdia um único episódio daquele programa incrível. Quanto sucesso nas lutas, hein?

Bulma olhava para a mulher, sentindo-se meio desconfortável. Era o seu _Chunni_ e ela ainda não recebera um olhar minimamente atento da futura sogra, que então se virou para ela e disse:

– Namastê, minha flor de lótus! Como é linda! E esses olhos azuis! Seria lindo ter netos com essa pele de porcelana e esses olhos de safira, linda _neelam_! Tão branca como o leite! Bela escolha fez meu amado filho!

– Bem – disse Gine, olhando para Yamcha ciente que, pelo protocolo, ela também deveria exaltar as qualidades do futuro genro. – O seu filho também é um lindo rapaz, e como é talentoso. Adorei aquele filme dele... aquele que ele explode as coisas...

– É badaboom, _maan_ – disse Bulma, ciente que a mãe estava cometendo uma gafe, porque no filme Yamcha era um policial do esquadrão antibombas, não um maníaco dos explosivos.

– Isso. Lindo, o rapaz, lindos cabelos! – ela ia dizer "bela pele" então pensou nas cicatrizes de Yamcha e achou melhor se calar.

Vendo que não havia mais o que dizer e todos estavam apresentados, Hime disse:

– Que anfitriã serei eu se não os receber na minha mesa agora, que tudo foi dito? Venham, venham – ela pegou a mão de Raditz sem muita cerimônia e disse – preciosa Gine, perdoe minha ousadia, mas essa noite vou pegar o seu filho mais bonito emprestado para mim. Sente-se do meu lado, Raditz querido!

Raditz sorriu amarelo e seguiu ao lado da mulher, que determinou os lugares na mesa, como toda boa anfitriã, e chamou os criados com uma sineta. Logo havia pessoas circulando em torno da mesa com _samosas_, _chapatis_, bolinhas de _paneer_ e outras iguarias de entrada. Goku aceitava tudo, enchendo o prato com entusiasmo, feliz porque a etiqueta desse tipo de evento tomava comer com exagero como elogio ao anfitrião.

– Então você é uma doceira, Gine? – Hime perguntou, incisivamente – Eu nunca tive o menor talento para a cozinha, sempre tive criados para isso...

– Ah, eu sempre gostei de cozinhar e como pode ver, meus filhos comem muito, exceto a minha pequena _neelam_. Bulma come como um passarinho.

– Ah, meu Yamcha sempre foi um atleta, sempre primeiro nos esportes, um apetite imenso... mas agora prefere se alimentar de forma mais saudável, não é?

– Sim, _maan_ – disse Yamcha, sem jeito.

– Deve ser influência daquele amigo vegetariano, o Piccolo. Vivem juntos, esses dois.

– Ele é meu dublê – disse Yamcha, visivelmente desconfortável – acabamos ficando amigos.

– E você, Bulma, tem muitos amigos? Vi que você sempre está perto do Vegeta. Ouvi falar que ele tem fama de mulherengo...

– Ah – Bulma olhou para a futura sogra, sem jeito – eu e ele somos amigos, estudamos juntos. Vegeta é um rapaz legal.

– Mas não tem namorada? Achei que ele fosse acabar namorando aquela Chichi.

Goku parou de comer e olhou para a mulher com uma cara meio zangada, mas foi Yamcha que acabou dizendo:

– _Maan_... Vegeta e Chichi também são amigos, eles são um par apenas nas telas. São como irmãos. Como Sharukh Khan e Kajol, por exemplo...

A mulher riu e olhou então com atenção para Raditz, sorrindo:

– E você, que é tão caladão. O que faz, meu lindo jovem?

– Bem – disse Raditz, constrangido – eu sou empresário de lutadores e artistas... comecei com os dois aí, Kakarotto e Bulma, mas já agencio alguns outros, como o próprio Vegeta, a Chichi. Os lutadores Kuririn, Lápis 17 e Toppo também.

– Uau! Que carteira de clientes. Meu filho há séculos é agenciado pelo mesmo sujeito, um puxa-saco chamado Pual...

– Mãe... – Yamcha disse, aborrecido – Pual é ótimo, sempre me ajudou.

– Eu sei. Mas ele tem aquele problema, sabe? – ela baixou o tom de voz – ele gosta de se deitar com homens... não confio muito em pessoas assim, mas, enfim, é o meu Yamcha.

O jantar seguiu com a conversa girando em torno de assuntos que visivelmente aborreciam Yamcha, porque sua mãe estava sondando a família de Bulma para ver suas ideias e preferências, como sua situação financeira. Até que chegaram ao assunto Bollywood e ela pareceu relaxar quando Goku começou a contar do promo e das gravações do filme que ele participara de forma divertida. Logo estavam na sobremesa e Bulma sentia-se nervosa. Logo seria a parte mais formal, da troca de presentes e da cerimônia de aceite.

Hime os conduziu a outro ambiente, uma sala enorme com teto abobadado decorada luxuriosamente, com várias tapeçarias bordadas com estampas de serpentes. A anfitriã apontou uma enorme tapeçaria com uma naja e disse:

– As serpentes não são consideradas de bom augúrio por todos, mas são o símbolo da minha família, desde os velhos tempos nossa família se devota a Naga (deus serpente indiano). No passado, fomos encantadores de serpentes. Ela sentou-se primeiro num sofá à direita e fez um gesto para que a família de Bulma sentasse no sofá oposto. Bulma e Yamcha sentaram-se numa enorme almofada circular no centro do cômodo, diante de uma mesa redonda ricamente decorada. Como irmão mais velho, Raditz começou:

– Senhora Hime Kapoor, para firmar o compromisso da nossa irmã com seu filho, trouxemos esses presentes, apenas para celebrar nossa boa vontade. Não repare na simplicidade da oferta.

Ele depositou as caixas de doces sobre a mesa de centro, seguidos dos demais presentes, todos desembrulhados para mostrar sua riqueza. A mulher deu um olhar cobiçoso para o sári bordado e olhou para o filho, que disse:

– Para firmar o compromisso, minha mãe oferece as joias que Bulma vai usar no casamento – ele abriu uma caixa com um conjunto de joalheria nupcial completa e completou, pegando um anel – mas é com essa joia que me comprometo a receber Bulma como esposa, se ela agora me aceitar. Kubule, Bulma?

Bulma encarou o quase noivo. Yamcha era muito bonito, apesar das duas cicatrizes que o marcavam, com os cabelos pretos emoldurando o rosto, e era seu sonho de menina casar-se com ele. Mas, sem entender porque, ela pensou por um instante em Vegeta. Uma sombra de tristeza apareceu em seu rosto e Hime disse:

– Eu sei, filha, que toda noiva se sente triste em deixar a casa dos pais... mas eu serei como sua nova mãe. O astrólogo de Yamcha determinou que a data mais auspiciosa para a união é no dia 9 de julho, na lua nova. Se aceitar ser minha nora, a cobriremos nesse dia de ouro e joias para que deem juntos os sete passos.

Bulma olhou para a mulher, então de novo para Yamcha, e disse, de cabeça baixa como manda a tradição:

– Kubule.

Yamcha pôs o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo de Bulma, e Raditz passou a ela o anel que ela colocou no dedo dele. Yamcha fez um ponto vermelho na testa de Bulma com o sindoor, pó ritual da Tikka e ofereceu a ela um _besan ladoo_, a mãe dele trouxe um véu vermelho e com ele cobriu os cabelos de Bulma e estava feito: os dois deveriam casar-se no espaço de dois meses a partir daquela data.

* * *

– Posso pegar seu filho mais bonito emprestado, Gine? – perguntou Goku, com voz afetada, conforme voltavam para casa. Como ele, ao contrário de Raditz, não havia bebido um pingo de álcool no jantar, conduzia agora o enorme SUV da família, com o irmão ao lado e a mãe e a irmã atrás. Gine gargalhou com a imitação e Raditz disse, aborrecido:

– Eu não tenho culpa de ser mais bonito que você...

– Ah, vamos fazer um duplo casamento, que tal? Já pensou, _maan_, ser sogra da encantadora de serpentes? E aí Bulma ia ser o quê do Raditz?

– Para com isso, _bhaee_ – disse Bulma, segurando o riso. Raditz não podia estar mais irritado e desconfortável. Mas Gine disse:

– Eu fiquei feliz porque minha Bulminha fez uma cara triste, sabe? Sinal que gosta mais de sua _maan_ que daquela mulher estranha e assanhada.

– Ah, _maan_ – não tinha como não pensar que ela vai ser uma sogra difícil – mentiu Bulma. Ela não queria admitir, mas já não tinha tanta certeza de que queria casar-se com Yamcha.

Só que talvez fosse tarde demais para se arrepender. Ela já havia aceitado o compromisso.

* * *

Mais um promo ia ser gravado, o último para o filme Shakti, esse com cenas do filme e algumas inserções que Vegeta e Bulma ainda precisavam gravar. Bulma, que nunca vira a necessidade de andar com seguranças, saía do prédio para esperar o com motorista que a levaria ao estúdio, distraída olhando o celular, vendo no Twitter que o novo filme de Yamcha estreara bem na semana anterior, mas já caíra um pouco na bilheteria.

Nesse mesmo momento, Vegeta saía em sua Ferrari e pensou que poderia ligar para Bulma e pegá-la em casa, e foi o que fez.

– Mas Vegeta – ela disse ao atender o celular – um carro do estúdio está vindo me pegar e eu já estou quase na rua!

– Eu cancelo esse carro imediatamente, ligo para o motorista. Eu estou aqui do lado de você e já estou no carro – ele disse, insistente enquanto dirigia pela Queen's Necklace para fazer a volta rumo ao bairro dela – assim a gente já vai conversando sobre o que vai fazer na gravação, o que você acha?

– Ah, tá bom, tá bom – ela riu – você venceu.

No mesmo instante, Vegeta mandou um sms para o motorista que buscaria Bulma cancelando o carro e sorriu satisfeito. Qualquer momento com ela, por mais que ele negasse, o deixava feliz.

Um carro idêntico aos da produção parou na porta do prédio. Bulma esperava na portaria e viu aquilo, mas não deu importância, afinal, Vegeta disse que havia cancelado o seu carro. Mas um homem saltou e a chamou, e ela, acreditando tratar-se de um segurança ou motorista do estúdio foi até ele para desfazer o mal-entendido.

Quando se aproximou do carro ela não notou o segundo homem que veio por trás dela, que dizia:

– Senhor, esse carro já foi cancelado e...

De repente, o primeiro homem abriu a porta traseira do carro e o segundo a empurrou para dentro antes mesmo que ela conseguisse gritar. Ela ainda se debateu, mas um algodão com uma substância de cheiro forte a fez desmaiar.

Os dois homens entraram rapidamente na parte da frente do carro, que disparou pela rua, e um homem de longos cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo sentado ao lado de Bulma no banco de trás deu um breve sorriso e disse:

– Nos encontramos novamente, garota!

Vegeta estava parado no semáforo e podia ver o prédio de Bulma adiante. Ele viu quando um carro preto, um Mahindra Scorpio como os que o estúdio usava parou na porta do prédio de Bulma e disse para si mesmo:

– Idiota, não recebeu a minha mensagem?

De repente, ele viu que Bulma saía, talvez para avisar o equívoco, e viu quando ela foi subitamente enfiada no carro. Uma torrente de adrenalina disparou pelo seu corpo, mas ele não podia acelerar o carro porque o trânsito no cruzamento diante dele era intenso. Vegeta viu, apavorado, o carro disparar pela avenida e virar adiante à direita. Quando o sinal ficou verde, ele acelerou pela rua, tentando alcançar o carro.

Deveria ser fácil alcançar o Mahindra com a Ferrari, mas o carro tinha uma grande vantagem e ele precisava se deslocar pelo trânsito caótico de Mumbai. De repente ocorreu a ele que Bulma poderia estar em perigo se os sequestradores percebessem que ele os perseguia. Ele pensou em ligar para um número de polícia, mas estava tão nervoso que os números apagaram-se de sua cabeça e só o que conseguia fazer era seguir o Mahindra à distância.

À medida que perseguia o carro, pensamentos apavorantes vinham à cabeça de Vegeta: e se os sequestradores estivessem armados? Por que haviam sequestrado justamente Bulma? Não eram comuns sequestros de jovens atrizes de Bollywood, e ele começou a aventar hipóteses cada vez mais sinistras, como estupro, fetiche de algum milionário louco ou mesmo um ataque terrorista como o que afetara a cidade em 2008.

Depois de rodar pelo centro de Mumbai, o carro seguiu para as proximidades do aeroporto, com Vegeta cada vez mais apavorado conforme a vizinhança ia ficando mais sinistra. Pensou por um instante que tinha sido um erro sair na sua Ferrari, que chamaria uma atenção indevida naquela vizinhança.

De repente, o Mahindra parou e Vegeta também parou a uma distância, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Um homem alto e de cabelos longos saltou do Mahindra, caminhando tranquilamente até o carro onde ele estava. Vegeta ficou paralisado porque sabia que qualquer movimento poria Bulma em risco. O homem tirou do bolso uma arma e se aproximou, fazendo o gesto para que ele baixasse o vidro. Sem alternativas, foi o que ele fez.

– Namastê, senhor Vegeta – disse o homem, tranquilamente, apontando a arma para a cabeça de Vegeta. – você não estava exatamente nos nossos planos para hoje, embora tenhamos observado sua proximidade com a senhorita Bulma nos últimos tempos... tentamos intercepta-la sem o seu conhecimento... mas logo que vimos seu carro nos perseguindo, percebemos que não havia jeito de nos livrarmos do senhor sem mata-lo ou leva-lo conosco...

– Seu verme! Solte já a Bulma ou eu chamo a polícia!

– Achamos que já o tinha feito... mas sabemos como os números de emergência de Mumbai são complicados. Então, por favor, saia do carro e me siga sem alarde.

Sem alternativas, Vegeta saiu do carro, fechando-o em seguida, e o homem, ainda apontando para ele, pediu:

– Por favor, celulares e chaves.

Vegeta entregou os dois e ele pegou a chave do carro, jogando o telefone longe, para evitar que fossem rastreados. Então, apontou o Mahindra e disse:

– Siga em frente.

Vegeta foi até o Mahindra e viu Bulma deitada no banco de trás, amarrada e amordaçada, os olhos abertos em pânico. O homem fez um gesto e um dos sujeitos da frente amarrou as mãos dele às costas com cintas de plástico e ele foi jogado no banco de trás com Bulma, mas com um saco na sua cabeça.

– Vamos em frente, Dodoria – disse o homem, de forma arrogante – o chefe nos espera. Vamos ver o que ele vai querer fazer com esse heroizinho e sua mocinha.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Caramba, gente, começamos com um noivado e terminamos com um sequestro? Sim, e um duplo sequestro. Claro que Freeza é o mandante e claro que Vegeta e Bulma correm muito perigo!

2\. Já explicamos todas as tradições de noivado indianas, mas cabe uma explicação ainda: nas cerimônias de aceite mais tradicionais os noivos podem usar uma espécie de coroa com franjas que cobre o rosto, e o aceite é feito muitas vezes sem que os noivos se olhem. Dispensei aqui essa tradição porque ela já não é tão comum, mesmo nos casamentos mais tradicionais. Mas, ao contrário da tradição brasileira, na Índia a mão de noivado é a esquerda, não a direita. Depois do casamento a esposa segue usando o anel na mesma mão.

3\. Falando em tradição, quando se conhece alguém mais velho e respeitável ou quando se encontra alguém de posição superior, a etiqueta indiana ordena que se toque os pés dessa pessoa e se leve a mão aos lábios, mas isso pode ser dispensado pela pessoa, como a mãe de Yamche fez com Goku e Raditz.

4\. A mãe de Yamcha, para quem não a reconheceu, é a princesa Serpente, uma personagem de Dragon Ball Z, que no desenho recebe Goku quando ele está morto e a caminho do planeta do senhor Kaioh. A brincadeira com Raditz se deve ao fato de que num dos jogos da saga Dragon Ball encontramos Raditz morando com ela no Castelo da Serpente, mas oficialmente ela é esposa do senhor Emmah Daioh.

5\. Não é impressão de vocês, a mãe do Yamcha é cheia de preconceitos, mas eu apenas retratei o que costuma ser normal à elite indiana, que é bastante racista e homofóbica. As menções à pele clara da Bulma não estão aí à toa: as castas mais altas costumam valorizar demais a pele clara e depreciar peles mais escuras. Claro que essa é uma atitude racista e deplorável.

6\. Este capítulo é dedicado à memória de Sushant Singh Rajput (1986-2020), o ator indiano de 34 anos que infelizmente perdeu a luta contra a depressão e nos deixou no último dia 14 de junho. Ironicamente, seu último filme, Chicchore, é uma história sobre um pai que tenta resgatar a alegria de viver de um filho depois de uma tentativa de suicídio.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 – Don (Chefão)**

Vegeta perdera a noção de quanto tempo eles haviam rodado depois que ele foi levado para dentro do Mahindra com um saco de pano na cabeça. Os três homens falavam bem pouco entre si, talvez porque não quisessem dar pista de quem eram.

Isso era um bom sinal. Talvez o objetivo não fosse matá-los.

Bulma, que havia sido posta sentada ao lado dele no banco de trás do carro, tremia descontroladamente, mas eles não conseguiam se falar porque, ao contrário dele, ela estava amordaçada. Quando foram postos lado a lado ele ouviu o homem de rabo-de-cavalo dizer a ela:

– Agora preciso te vendar, querida. Não queremos que veja o caminho.

Vegeta sentia Bulma tremer mais a cada palavra que o homem dizia. Parecia que ela tinha mais medo dele de que dos outros dois. Ele se perguntava porquê. O motorista, um gorducho que ele vira apenas de relance, ele já sabia que se chamava Dodoria. O homem do rabo-de-cavalo em um momento foi chamado por ele de Zarbon e o terceiro elemento, ele acabou descobrindo, se chamava Kiwi. Vegeta ia captando essas informações e memorizando, pensando numa eventual reação.

– Acha que o chefe já vai estar lá, Zarbon? Ele quase nunca sai de Goa... – disse Dodoria, bruscamente cortado por Zarbon, que disse:

– Não fale no chefe, idiota.

"Então" pensou Vegeta "É de Goa que o chefe deles vem. Bulma disse que tinha morado em Goa na infância. Será que há alguma relação?"

De repente, o carro começou a andar por um terreno claramente acidentado. Uma estrada de terra ou coisa parecida, com muitas pedras. Vegeta sentia o carro balançar pensando se eles ainda estavam dentro de de Mumbai, mas, mesmo tendo perdido um pouco a noção do tempo ele sabia que a cidade era grande o suficiente para se andar por por horas sem sair dos seus limites, e eles poderiam estar indo na direção de uma área menos populosa e mais periférica, como o extremo de Andheri ou o antigo distrito industrial de Mulund, no Norte da cidade, área onde ele jamais estivera, mesmo tendo nascido em Mumbai.

O carro parou de repente e Zarbon disse:

– Hora de desembarcar, celebridades. Parece que o chefe ainda não chegou, vamos ter que deixá-los esperando por ele...

Vegeta começou a contar os passos sobre o terreno pedregoso assim que foi tirado do carro com brutalidade por um dos capangas. Ele ouviu um murmúrio de lamentação de Bulma atrás de si, provavelmente porque ela estava usando sapatos delicados e não tênis de corrida como ele. Ele contou mais de 800 passos até que entraram num lugar com o chão liso de cimento, um galpão ou prédio, ele pensou. Não era um lugar abandonado, ele podia ouvir uma movimentação em algum lugar próximo, como se houvesse muitas pessoas trabalhando.

"Uma fábrica ou manufatura" ele pensou "mas deve ser clandestina, ou não nos trariam para cá..."

Subiram por uma escada por dois andares e então, Zarbon disse:

– Não podemos coloca-los no escritório do chefe. Ele não iria gostar. Leve-os ao depósito do último andar, tranque-os lá e vigie a porta, Dodoria. Ninguém pode saber que estão aqui.

– Eu tenho que ficar trancado com eles dentro do depósito? – resmungou Dodoria.

– Não, basta ficar do lado de fora, não tem janelas nem outra saída. Mas não saia nem por um minuto. O chefe não deve demorar.

Eles foram levados por mais um andar e Vegeta disse, quando sentiu que eram empurrados para dentro de um cômodo que parecia um pouco mais abafado que o ambiente onde estavam:

– Já que vamos ficar num depósito vigiados por você, podia tirar nossas vendas. É sufocante.

– Boa tentativa – disse Dodoria – mas não faço nada sem a autorização do Chefe...

– Ok – disse Vegeta – então se Bulma, que está amordaçada, sufocar aqui nesse forno, a culpa é sua.

O homem pareceu pensar um instante e então Vegeta sentiu o saco que cobria sua cabeça ser retirado. Ele foi empurrado para o cômodo e logo era amarrado a uma cadeira com fios elétricos. Viu Bulma ser colocada numa cadeira de costas para ele e ser amarrada do mesmo jeito. O homem então tirou a mordaça de Bulma e disse aos dois, antes de fechar a porta e sair:

– Conversem à vontade, podem até gritar... ninguém vai ouvir vocês mesmo!

Ele bateu a porta e os dois ficaram no escuro. De repente, Bulma deu um grito:

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Aquele homem, o do rabo-de-cavalo! Eu tive pesadelos com ele!

– Calma, Bulma – disse Vegeta, ríspido. Não vai adiantar ficar histérica agora!

– Ah, não, imagina! Eu fui sequestrada, provavelmente vou ser morta, e você vem me pedir calma?

– Eu também fui sequestrado, se você não notou. – ele disse, com a voz aborrecida – quero entender por que você foi sequestrada, caramba.

– Oh, meu precioso Shiva, eu não posso ser morta. Sou uma jovem e linda atriz muito promissora! O mundo não pode me perder!

– Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso...

– Ai, não, eu não posso morrer virgem!

Vegeta sentiu seu rosto esquentar como se estivesse ruborizando com aquela informação completamente desnecessária que a histeria de Bulma a fizera revelar e disse:

– Pode deixar de se comportar como uma mulher vulgar por um segundo ao menos e me ouvir? Se eles quisessem te matar simplesmente, já teriam feito isso.

– O que não impede eles de me matarem depois! E você também, Vegeta! Como pode estar tão calmo?

– Eu quero tirar a gente daqui. Não vou conseguir se ficar doido que nem você. Por que acha que foi sequestrada?

– Eu... eu não sei!

– O homem que você disse que sonhou, foi o Zarbon?

– Quem?

– O Zarbon, aquele do rabo-de-cavalo!

– Como você sabe o nome dele?

– Eu prestei atenção na conversa deles e descobri os nomes. Queria saber o nome do chefe, mas eles não disseram. Mas de onde você conhecia o Zarbon?

Bulma fechou os olhos. Ela se lembrava de alguma coisa, sempre voltava nos sonhos. Claro que o homem na época era bem mais jovem, mas ela se lembrava dos olhos verdes cruéis. De repente, ela disse:

– Eu... eu acho que ele matou os meus pais.

– Você tinha me dito que seus pais não haviam sido assassinados.

– Eu não me lembro... mas me lembro desse homem visitando a nossa casa em Goa e dizendo algo que assustou meu pai. Nós fomos para Mumbai, chegamos a ficar em um hotel, mas quando meu pai disse que voltaríamos para casa... bem, acho que fomos perseguidos, chovia muito, eles me deixaram em um lugar seguro e disseram que voltariam, mas nunca voltaram.

– É tudo muito estranho. Por que ele a sequestraria tantos anos depois?

– Também não faço ideia, Vegeta.

– Precisamos nos manter calmos, precisamos pensar em como fugir.

– Como? Estamos com os pulsos amarrados com cintas de plástico e ainda nos amarraram nas cadeiras e estamos numa sala sem nenhuma janela. Não tem como fugir daqui, Vegeta.

– Eu vou dar um, jeito de nos tirar daqui, Bulma.

Ela ficou calada. Se havia uma coisa que aprendera sobre Vegeta é que ele era o sujeito mais obstinado de toda Índia quando punha alguma coisa na cabeça. Ele, por sua vez, pensava em quem seria o tal chefe, de repente disse:

– Será que fomos sequestrados por algum Don?

– Don? Como no filme?

– Sim, um chefe mafioso. Mas o que um chefão criminoso ia querer te sequestrando?

De repente, ao longe, havia um barulho de motor. O cômodo não tinha janelas, mas as paredes eram finas e eles podiam sentir a vibração de um veículo aéreo se aproximando, um helicóptero. Estavam no último andar da construção, segundo dissera Zarbon, mas nada impedia que acima deles houvesse um terraço e um heliporto. Quando a vibração das paredes do pequeno depósito se intensificou, Vegeta teve absoluta certeza de que era um helicóptero que pousava diretamente sobre eles. Ele estava de costas para Bulma, mas conseguiu alcançar os dedos dela, que apertou ligeiramente e disse:

– Bulma! Preste atenção. Eu preciso que você se acalme, provavelmente esse tal Don, chefe, seja lá o que for, te sequestrou por algum motivo que tem a ver com seus pais, talvez ele estivesse te procurando há anos. Fique calma, não podemos perder a cabeça se quisermos sair daqui. Eu estou com você, não esqueça disso!

Bulma, que ainda estava aflita, sentiu-se mais calma e sussurrou:

– Você... você se meteu nessa por mim?

Vegeta engoliu em seco e disse:

– Eu não sei se fiz a coisa certa e não fui muito prudente. Talvez eu tivesse mais sucesso ligando para a polícia, mas quando te vi sendo arrastada para aquele carro eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. Me desculpe...

– Vegeta – ela começou, com a voz emocionada, mas não pôde concluir porque a porta abriu-se subitamente e Dodoria apareceu dizendo:

– O chefe quer ver você, garota!

– Eu não saio daqui sem o Vegeta! – Bulma disse, subitamente. Ela tinha medo de ser levada sem ele e não o ver mais. Dodoria olhou para os dois e disse:

– Eu cumpro ordens... o chefe não sabe que trouxemos ele...

– Você vai ter que me matar se quiser que eu veja esse chefe sozinha – Bulma disse, fincando os pés no chão. De repente Zarbon apareceu na porta das escadas dizendo:

– Por que ainda não trouxe a garota?

– Ela não quer ir sem ele... – Dodoria disse, sem jeito e o outro respondeu:

– Traga-o junto. O chefe vai mesmo ter que decidir o que fazer com ele, seu imbecil.

Os dois foram levados pela escada e agora Vegeta podia ver que se tratava realmente de uma instalação industrial. Não era nada moderna, devia ser dos anos 60 ou 70, e eles foram levados a uma sala no segundo andar que reforçou essa impressão por conta do papel de parede antiquado, meio gasto e desbotado em alguns lugares. Um homem estava sentado numa mesa grande e antiga, não muito bem conservada. Ele estava vestido de branco e usava uma gravata roxa. Ele era calvo e pálido e tinha olhos num tom incomum de violeta, não parecia nada um indiano. Vegeta pensou imediatamente num carrasco nazista ou coisa parecida quando ele o encarou.

– Hum... eu não me lembro de termos combinado de me trazerem esse rapaz, Zarbon...

O homem de rabo-de-cavalo pareceu embaraçado e gaguejou quando disse:

– E-ele nos seguiu e...

– E você achou que era melhor trazê-lo que matar um ator indiano. Fez bem. Tem coisas que atrapalham os negócios. Corpos encontrados por aí fora de hora são uma delas...

Vegeta encarou o homem. Ele não sentia medo, mas olhou para Bulma, que parecia tremer quando disse:

– Eu... eu me lembro de você.

O homem sorriu e parecia o sorriso mau de um predador diante da presa.

– Eu fui sócio do seu pai, se é isso que você quer saber... há quase vinte anos eu o trouxe da Inglaterra para produzir aqui algo que ele estava desenvolvendo. As cápsulas hoi-poi. Seu pai tinha ótima situação financeira e algumas patentes bem rentáveis, mas o potencial dessa invenção era muito maior, só que os investidores dele em Londres zombaram dele...

– Meu pai era inglês? – perguntou Bulma, chocada.

– Você é inglesa, menina! – riu o homem. – Quando veio para Goa, onde seu pai desenvolveu a pesquisa financiado por mim, tinha apenas dois anos, talvez não se lembre de Londres, mas é a sua cidade natal.

– Você... você é o Freeza? – perguntou Bulma, pensando no registro de patentes que tinha um outro nome além do de seu pai.

– Ora, então você é tão genial quanto ele. – disse Freeza, com o mesmo sorriso falso de antes – sim, eu sou o Freeza. Você consultou a patente da cápsula Hoi-Poi há pouco menos de um mês e viu meu nome no pré-registro de patentes... então não é difícil presumir o que eu quero.

Bulma olhava para o homem atônita. Eram as anotações, o trabalho do seu pai, que aquele homem queria.

– O que você pretende... meu pai fugiu de você! – ela disse, agora alterada – foi você, não foi? Você mandou mata-los! E eu podia ter sido morta se eles não tivessem me deixado na árvore! Eles estavam sendo seguidos e quando despistaram, me deixaram lá... eles estavam pensando em voltar para me pegar logo em seguida...

– Mas Zarbon os alcançou e se tornou violento... sim, é verdade. A ideia era vasculhar o carro, tínhamos certeza de que as anotações estavam lá...

– Não. Elas estavam na minha mochila. – disse Bulma, irritada.

– Pois é. Sempre tivemos essa dúvida – disse Freeza, com uma voz entediada – afinal, você era apenas uma criança e, infelizmente, foi acolhida justamente por um policial... um policial bem curioso, por sinal. – dessa vez Freeza assumiu um ar mais sombrio. – Se ele não tivesse resolvido fuçar os arquivos dos seus pais, bem, ele poderia estar por aí até hoje – o olhar de Freeza era frio, mostrando sua natureza implacável.

– Foi você quem mandou matar o meu pai Bardock também?

Freeza não disse nada imediatamente. Ele se levantou e sua estatura era surpreendentemente baixa. Ele usava um terno de corte antiquado, mas encarou Bulma com aqueles olhos frios e disse:

– Mas não pretendo matar você e nem seu amigo aí... vocês dois são atores famosos e não seria bom para os negócios. Só os Deuses sabem como é caro manter a polícia longe das minhas atividades... a única coisa que eu quero mesmo é que me entregue as anotações, aquelas que seu pai fez... as que explicam a funcionalidade das cápsulas. Se quer saber, eu não pretendia tanto comercializá-las... eu as queria para uso próprio. Para os _meus_ negócios...

– Você é um traficante, não é? – perguntou Vegeta, se manifestando pela primeira vez – agora eu me lembro de onde conheço o seu nome, maldito...

– Seu pai já ouviu falar bastante de mim – riu Freeza – há bastante dinheiro sujo circulando em Bollywood, mas o velho Raaja não gosta nem um pouco de mim, então nunca fizemos negócios juntos. Nós precisamos limpar nossos investimentos... mas seu pai não gostou da ideia de ter alguém como eu associado aos belos filmes da jovem princesa Shanti – ele riu. Mas isso já não importa. Eu só quero as anotações do pai de Bulma e depois, bem, depois eu prometo que devolvo os dois sãos e salvos nas proximidades do estúdio Sadala. É só não colocarem a polícia no meio.

– Eu não ando com as anotações – disse Bulma, irritada – me sequestrou por nada.

– Eu imaginava que você não estaria com elas... vou te dizer como vamos conseguí-las para libertar os dois... você vai ligar para o seu irmão Raditz e vai avisar tudo que aconteceu e dizer o que quero: seu caderno. Um dos meus homens vai encontra-lo em um ponto de encontro e então, nós liberamos vocês... contanto que a polícia não seja envolvida.

– Você promete que vamos ser libertados tão logo você esteja com as anotações?

– Claro. Agora, querida, você vai telefonar para ele e logo tudo isso não passará de uma inconveniência para vocês dois...

O homem sorriu e Vegeta teve um mau pressentimento. Ele não parecia o tipo de Don que cumpria promessas.

* * *

Raditz estava em seu escritório tentando localizar Bulma, porque o estúdio notificara o atraso dela e de Vegeta. Já havia quase três horas que nenhum dos dois dava notícia alguma, e Raditz estava oscilando entre estar extremamente irritado achando que os dois haviam enlouquecido, uma vez que ela dispensara o carro do estúdio que a buscaria e ele achava que podiam estar juntos curtindo, mas eventualmente pensava em coisas horríveis como ataque terrorista, sequestro ou outro crime hediondo.

Ele ainda não telefonara para a mãe ou para Kakarotto. Não queria preocupar nenhum dos dois à toa, e ele sabia que sua mãe certamente faria um drama do tamanho do mundo porque desde criança ela tratava Bulma como se fosse um delicado botão de flor. Kakarotto estava treinando como um louco, muito concentrado para tentar voltar à boa forma e superar o fortíssimo Jiren e até mesmo suas ligações noturnas para Chichi tinham ficado mais curtas, o treino ocupava a mente do irmão e ele não o queria perturbar.

Depois de mais uma ligação frustrada para a academia onde Bulma costumava malhar, que Vegeta também frequentava, de repente, o telefone celular dele tocou e ele viu que era o número de Bulma. Ele atendeu aflito e disse:

– Onde você se enfiou, sua maluca?

– Senhor Raditz, estamos com a sua irmã. Em um minuto ela vai ligar para o senhor e dizer nossas condições para devolvê-la. É bom não tentar localizar o telefone dela, porque se algo acontecer comigo, o seu contato, ela será morta imediatamente junto com o ator Vegeta Junior.

– Quem é você?

– Colabore e isso não vai durar muito – disse o homem do outro lado da linha, antes de desligar.

Raditz tentou ligar de volta, mas o telefone havia sido desligado. Pensou em ligar para a polícia, mas lembrou-se das ameaças e então ficou ali, perdido e sem saber o que fazer ou mesmo o que pensar, mas isso durou apenas até seu telefone tocar novamente, dessa vez era um número privado:

– Alô? Quem são vocês e o que querem?

– _Bhaee_? – era a voz de Bulma do outro lado.

– Bulma? Onde você está? O que diabos está acontecendo com você e...

– Calma! Eu estou bem. Eu preciso que você faça algo para mim.

Ela explicou onde estava o caderno e deu a localização exata de onde o irmão deveria encontrar o homem que havia ligado para ele um instante antes, que estava no Portal da Índia, um monumento em forma de arco do triunfo próximo ao porto de Mumbai, um ponto turístico movimentado o suficiente para que o homem despistasse Raditz logo depois do encontro. Raditz ouviu, obedientemente e saiu como um raio do escritório, avisando à sua secretária que não voltaria mais aquele dia e que ela desmarcasse toda sua agenda.

* * *

Bulma e Vegeta foram amarrados novamente, dessa vez não no depósito, mas na sala ao lado da de Freeza. Eles podiam ouvir a Zarbon orientando o homem que receberia o caderno no ponto de encontro, no horário marcado de meio-dia.

– Ginyu – disse Zarbon – Já se livrou do celular da garota? Não, não é para devolver, jogue-o no mar sem que ninguém veja, idiota.

– Bulma – sussurrou Vegeta – eu acho que eles não estão falando a verdade quando dizem que vão nos soltar quando receberem as anotações...

– Eu também acho que não – ela sussurrou para ele em resposta – mas nós estamos com essa coisa nos prendendo... e eu realmente não sei como vamos sobreviver.

– Eu acho que tenho uma ideia... mas preciso que você concorde com tudo que eu disser a partir do momento em que eu começar...

– Eu acho que não tenho escolha.

– Não temos... mas vou tirar nós dois dessa, prometo.

De repente, Zarbon entrou na sala e disse:

– Seu irmão cumpriu o acordo... nosso homem está com as anotações.

Vegeta percebeu que ele remexia no coldre da pistola que tinha na cintura, como que esperando o momento certo de sacá-la e disse:

– Seu homem disse que as anotações são codificadas?

– O quê?

– Codificadas... elas são completamente inúteis se não souberem decodificar e traduzir. Mas eu fiz isso já.

Zarbon ficou olhando para ele, intrigado e voltou-se, falando em outra língua com Freeza. Depois de alguns minutos em que Freeza falou com Ginyu, do outro lado da linha, foi o próprio Don que apareceu, agora furioso e com uma pistola na mão esquerda, dizendo:

– Muito bem... que truque é esse e que história é essa de codificação?

Vegeta olhou para ele e disse:

– Se nos matar agora, não vai ter a tradução... mas se soltar as minhas mãos, posso te entregar a tradução, que com os esquemas do caderno, explicam como tornar as cápsulas funcionais. Eu troco as nossas vidas pelo que você persegue há 20 anos. E dessa vez sem truques. Posso fazer o download do arquivo do meu drive pessoal em menos de 5 minutos. A senha é biométrica e se eu morrer, você pode dar adeus ao seu precioso projeto.

O chefe criminoso olhou para ele, percebendo que Vegeta tinha um trunfo poderoso e disse, entredentes:

– Posso deixá-los vivos, mas quero o arquivo imediatamente.

– Nos solte primeiro e poderemos resolver isso tudo – disse Vegeta, com um ar decidido e uma expressão fria no rosto.

– Feito – disse Freeza – mas se tentarem qualquer gracinha, morrem os dois.

Vegeta olhou para Bulma. Ainda não acreditava que seriam realmente poupados, mas com as mãos livres suas chances aumentavam muito.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Era para isso que Freeza queria as cápsulas: para transportar grandes quantidades de drogas sem ser importunado. E Freeza é um chefe traficante e mafioso. Não é muito diferente do Freeza original, não?

2\. O Portal da Índia é um monumento que foi uma espécie de presente da então colônia britânica para o Rei George V, quando da sua visita em 1911. Foi revestido de Basalto Amarelo, uma pedra que é símbolo da arquitetura indiana, e situa-se na região portuária de Collaba, por onde os principais navios sempre chegaram a Mumbai. Sua arquitetura mistura motivos hindus e muçulmanos, inspirada principalmente no monumento do Taj Mahal. Devido ao atentado terrorista de 2003, que matou 44 pessoas e feriu mais de 150, hoje as salas internas tem acesso controlado.

3\. Alô fãs do Vegeta: no próximo capítulo o moço vai tentar salvar o dia e, se conseguir, vai ser chamado de Desi Hero (Herói indiano). Pra vocês, que dizem que eu não faço nada por ele...

4\. Don, que significa "chefe de quadrilha" é um neologismo indiano cunhado por Bollywood a partir de um filme de 1978 estrelado por Amithab Bacchan no duplo papel de Don, um chefe criminoso e também do sósia Vijay, contratado para ficar no lugar do verdadeiro bandido e Zeenat Aman no papel da agente especial Roma, que tem a missão de captura-lo. Em 2006 o filme teve um remake com Sharukh Khan no papel principal e Pryanka Chopra no papel de Roma. O filme contou ainda com o saudoso Om Puri, famoso por ter feito filmes em Hollywood, principalmente "Gandhi" (1981) e "A sombra e a escuridão" (1996) no papel do inspetor da Interpol Vishal Malik.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 – Desi Hero (Herói indiano)**

Vegeta explicou que precisava de acesso a internet por computador para conseguir baixar o arquivo, e Freeza disse a um de seus capangas:

– Dodoria, você o vigia no escritório do segundo andar e confere o arquivo quando ele terminar. A garota pode ficar na sala ao lado enquanto esperamos. Zarbon, você vai vigiá-la. Eu preciso dar uns telefonemas para nossos contatos na Indonésia, estamos despachando um dos carregamentos para lá em breve, são muitas autoridades para apaziguar... Quanto tempo leva para baixar o arquivo?

Vegeta o encarou. Sabia do tempo que precisava, então disse:

– Vai depender da sua conexão, ela aqui é boa ou ruim?

O _don_ encarou o rapaz estreitando os olhos antes de dizer:

– Claro que tenho uma boa conexão. Na minha posição sempre tenho acesso ao melhor... faça o que precisa e poderá ir embora com a garota...

– Vou te dizer uma coisa: não confio em você – disse Vegeta, encarando Freeza, que riu e respondeu:

– Então estamos na mesma e os dois sem opções, porque eu também não confio em você.

Ele abriu então seu laptop sobre a mesa e disse:

– Faça o download no drive "z" da rede... eu vou acompanhar por aqui e vou saber quando acabar. Não tente nenhuma gracinha.

Vegeta foi levado por Dodoria até uma sala refrigerada cheia de computadores no segundo andar. Poucos estavam ligados e Vegeta não conseguia imaginar o motivo de tantos computadores numa sala sem ninguém. Mais ao fundo, havia uma grande janela envidraçada e Vegeta pôde finalmente ter ideia do tamanho do prédio, porque aquela janela dava para a parte de dentro de um galpão alto onde havia inúmeras bancadas, cheias de trabalhadores montando tênis de marcas famosas, certamente falsificados. Dodoria ficou olhando para ele, que disse:

– Não posso acessar nada com as mãos presas por essa coisa – disse ele, fazendo referência à cinta de plástico que prendia suas mãos às costas. O outro se aproximou e tirou um canivete do cinto, cortando a cinta plástica.

– Pegue qualquer computador aí – disse Dodoria, sentando num canto e pegando o celular – mas não faça nenhuma gracinha...

Vegeta sentou-se num computador, mas antes olhou pela janela. Eles não haviam entrado pela entrada principal do galpão, mas pelos fundos. Desde que havia tirado suas vendas ele não vira nenhum sinal de câmeras de vigilância, o que era estranho numa instalação como aquela, mas compreensível se pensasse que eram atividades ilegais. Imaginou que talvez, na saída e nos andares mais baixos houvesse câmeras, mas decidiu pensar naquilo mais tarde. Decidiu testar a sorte quando perguntou a Dodoria:

– Sabe inglês?

– Muito pouco – disse o capanga, constrangido.

– Ah, então não vou conseguir te explicar como vou baixar o arquivo – mentiu Vegeta.

– Não estou interessado nisso – disse Dodoria, tornando a olhar para o celular – me chama só quando acabar.

"Ótimo" pensou Vegeta. Ele então entrou na internet e acessou o Google Maps, mas viu que a localização do galpão não estava ativada e a configuração não podia ser acessada a não ser pelo administrador de rede. Aquilo era ruim, mas não de todo inesperado. Então, acessou imediatamente o site do backup em nuvem dos estúdios Sadala, um drive remoto que só ele, o pai e o irmão tinham acesso, onde eles guardavam roteiros e documentos do estúdio e onde ele copiara a tradução, que, no entanto, ele não pretendia entregar de forma nenhuma para Freeza. Infelizmente seu pai não estava online, mas o irmão sim. Ele digitou seu login, então, aproximou o rosto da webcam que enviou sua assinatura de retina para o servidor, dando a ele acesso remoto ao drive por cerca de 15 minutos.

Imediatamente, ele enviou uma mensagem para Tarble, que àquela hora devia estar logado para trabalhar em algum roteiro novo ou acessando seus trabalhos de faculdade que ele também guardava no drive. "Fui sequestrado com a Bulma por um cara chamado Freeza. Não sei onde estamos, mas vou tentar fugir com ela! Não responda, apenas alerte a Polícia!"

Ele então fechou e bloqueou o chat antes mesmo que Tarble tentasse responder para que evitar que Dodoria visse a janela aberta caso olhasse para ele, e em vez de baixar o arquivo da tradução, o que levaria menos de um minuto, baixou um pacote de arquivos criptografados de vídeo, um processo que demoraria cerca de 15 minutos, dando a ele e Bulma tempo para fugir antes que Freeza percebesse o fim do download.

– Vem ver, gorducho, baixei o arquivo.

Ele deu espaço a Dodoria, que veio olhar o monitor, mas, quando o homem aproximou do monitor sua cara estúpida, foi surpreendido por um golpe de luta rápido de Vegeta, que deu uma cotovelada em seu queixo e um golpe em sua têmpora que o fez cair desacordado. Rapidamente, Vegeta revistou-o e pegou a arma dele, o celular e o canivete. Então, tirou a gravata do gorducho e amarrou firmemente as mãos dele às costas, largando o homem no canto, ainda desacordado.

Sem perder tempo, ele foi até a porta da sala ao lado e ouviu a voz de Zarbon lá dentro tentando conversar com Bulma:

– E eu me lembro de você ainda criança, mas não imaginava que ia ficar tão linda e...

Vegeta olhou para o lance de escada diante da porta. Lá em cima, no andar seguinte, Freeza estava falando ao telefone e vigiando o download do arquivo enorme que ele baixava, mas poderia vir a qualquer momento. Era crucial não errar agora. Ele bateu à porta e disse, engrossando a voz tentando imitar a de Dodoria:

– Traz a garota porque o almofadinha terminou o serviço.

Ele se postou atrás da porta e quando Zarbon passou, ele bateu com o cabo da arma de Dodoria na nuca dele com toda força, o fazendo cair desacordado. Rapidamente, ele arrastou o capanga para dentro da sala onde ele vigiara Bulma e o revistou. Num dos bolsos achou algumas cintas plásticas como as que ele havia usado para prender Bulma e ele, então pegou sua arma, seu celular e, para seu alívio, achou com ele chaves de um carro. Vegeta sabia que ainda havia pelo menos um capanga e o próprio Freeza para oferecer perigo, mas eles não tinham muitas opções. Ele rapidamente usou o canivete de Dodoria para cortar a cinta plástica que ainda prendia as mãos de Bulma, que assim que teve suas mãos livres deu um tapa com força na face do desacordado Zarbon dizendo:

– NOJENTO! Ele matou meus pais e meu pai adotivo!

– Calma, Bulma! – disse Vegeta, segurando-a pelos ombros – se ficar batendo no rosto dele, ele pode acabar acordando. Eu consegui derrubar o outro e prendê-lo. Mas esse cara é maior e bem mais perigoso.

Vegeta rapidamente pegou uma cinta plástica e amarrou as mãos de Zarbon com ela antes de entregar uma das armas para Bulma e dizer:

– Vamos tentar sair daqui sem que ninguém nos veja!

Ele abriu cautelosamente a porta. Viu a porta que levava às escadas e chamou Bulma discretamente. Olhou para a escada que levava ao andar de cima, não havia sinal de Freeza. Silenciosamente, eles desceram até o térreo, onde passaram por uma sala que tinha uma janela para o pátio. Vegeta viu alguns carros parados, dois deles eram Mahindras como os que os transportara até ali. Ele olhou em volta e não havia sinal do terceiro capanga. Viu uma câmera de vigilância no final do corredor que dava para o pátio e praguejou. Não sabia quem estaria vigiando, então disse:

– Vamos ter que correr. E eu não faço a menor ideia de onde estamos... Vou destravar o carro quando passarmos na porta, vamos ter que prestar atenção em qual deles a chave destrava. Não se apavore!

Ele pegou a chave com a mão esquerda e a arma, que não pretendia largar, com a direita. Ao sinal dele, os dois correram loucamente pelo corredor e quando passaram pela porta, Vegeta acionou a o destravamento com a chave, abrindo um dos carros estacionados no terreno irregular. Ele então viu que o terceiro capanga, Kiwi, estava próximo ao portão precário que fechava o terreno enorme em volta do prédio, agora alerta para os dois.

O homem começou a correr na direção deles já pegando a sua arma, e Vegeta atirou a esmo, fazendo com que ele se desviasse e fosse na outra direção em vez de revidar em campo aberto. Ele e Bulma entraram no carro e ele imediatamente acionou a partida e saiu a toda velocidade, torcendo para que o carro fosse mais forte que o portão. Kiwi ainda atirou a esmo na direção do carro, mas eles conseguiram atingir o portão rapidamente, saindo por uma estrada precária, porém asfaltada, onde ele pôde desenvolver alguma velocidade.

– Cacete, que lugar é esse? – ele perguntou, perdido. Certamente ele nunca havia estado naquela periferia extrema de Mumbai, então Bulma disse:

– Segue em frente, uma hora a gente vai chegar numa principal!

– Sim, mas se eles alcançarem a gente...

-Já sei! – gritou Bulma – os celulares! – ela pegou os dois celulares que haviam tomado dos bandidos e viu que um deles estava bloqueado, mas o outro não, imediatamente ligou para a polícia de Mumbai.

– Não, não é trote! – ela disse, irritada, depois de ser atendida pelo irritante sistema, que mandou ela ligar "1" se fosse uma emergência – eu estou fugindo de um sequestro, e não, não sei onde estou!

– Bulma, a localização do telefone! – disse Vegeta, de repente – veja onde estamos pelo celular!

Ela se enrolou e acabou interrompendo a ligação, mas descobriu que estavam em Mulund, o antigo distrito industrial de Mumbai e disse:

– Vegeta, siga em frente porque estamos perto do acesso à via expressa leste! Se pegarmos esse caminho, podemos ir direto até o centro de Mumbai!

Nesse momento, Vegeta viu pelo retrovisor um carro preto ao longe, se aproximando rapidamente, e ele podia jurar que quem os seguia era o próprio Freeza, que, àquela altura, já havia descoberto que não tinha em suas mãos o arquivo correto. Apertando as mãos ao volante, Vegeta olhou para Bulma e disse:

– Segure-se que nós vamos correr! E torne a ligar para a porcaria da Polícia.

* * *

A delegacia central do distrito de Vikrholi estava calma naquele momento. O chefe Toma lia um relatório sobre o último mês quando, de repente, quatro telefones começaram a tocar ao mesmo tempo e um alerta veio pelo rádio. Ele olhou para um colega, que deu de ombros, e pegou o telefone, dizendo automaticamente:

– Chefe Toma falando!

– Alerta máximo, sequestro com perseguição descendo pela Via Expressa Leste! Todas as viaturas para tentar bloqueio da via!

Ele mesmo saiu de trás de sua mesa e gritou para outros policiais. Não era todo dia que havia algo tão sério por aquelas bandas.

Freeza dirigia o Mahindra que perseguia Vegeta e Bulma, com uma expressão de sangue nos olhos enquanto Zarbon, que havia entrado no carro com ele mesmo depois de ter sido socado pelo _Don_ por sua falha dizia:

– Chefe... a gente entrou na via expressa e eles devem ter chamado a polícia. Não seria mais prudente recuar?

– Cale essa boca! Vamos alcançá-los e eles vão entregar a porcaria do arquivo... Gyniu disse que não dá para entender as anotações e se aqueles dois tem a tradução, vão me entregar por bem ou por mal!

Vegeta, no outro carro, fazia o máximo para manter a dianteira, e rezava para qualquer Deus para que uma viatura da polícia aparecesse. Pelo menos ele tinha certeza de que os sujeitos não atirariam neles porque queriam pegá-los vivos para ter a tradução. Ele deu um sorriso um tanto presunçoso e disse mais para si mesmo que para Bulma, que olhava nervosa para o carro que os perseguia:

– Eles vão aprender a não subestimar o grande Vegeta!

Dizendo isso, ele acelerou mais o carro e desviou pelo trânsito. Vegeta tinha um passado de playboy na Europa que incluía dirigir em alta velocidade por vias expressas da Alemanha, então, tinha segurança para acelerar muito e tentar colocar o máximo de distância entre eles e Freeza. De repente, ele ouviu uma sirene e percebeu que várias viaturas estavam entrando na via expressa ao mesmo tempo. Quando havia dois carros cercando-o ele diminuiu a velocidade e fez sinal para o policial que ia parar e se entregar.

Enquanto isso, ao ver as viaturas, Zarbon olhou para Freeza, ao seu lado e disse:

– E agora, chefe?

O _don_ sorriu presunçosamente e disse:

– Eles não vão pegar _Don_ Freeza, Zarbon...

O Mahindra deu uma guinada súbita e ele virou, evitando uma batida de frente por um triz. Com habilidade e ousadia, Freeza virou o carro e invadiu a pista contrária rapidamente, causando um acidente com dois carros, mas saindo ileso. Ele acelerou, aproveitando que a polícia estava na pista contrária, acreditando firmemente que logo sairia da via expressa e estaria livre.

Mas, adiante, num acesso que levava a Navi Mumbai, algumas viaturas fechavam o acesso e ele, numa manobra desesperada, tentou jogar o carro por cima do muro da via para a outra pista, mas, estando numa velocidade muito alta, o carro capotou inúmeras vezes e, ao chegar ao outro lado da pista, era apenas um amontoado de ferros retorcidos que bateu com força no muro de contenção e explodiu, matando imediatamente os dois ocupantes.

Era o fim do _Don_ Freeza.

* * *

Vegeta e Bulma foram examinados por paramédicos ainda na via expressa e, depois do acidente que matara Freeza, tornaram-se testemunhas importantes e estavam numa viatura, rumo à delegacia de Vikrholi. De repente, Bulma disse, hesitante:

– Eu achei que a gente ia morrer.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado, mas não o seu sorriso presunçoso, habitual. Pareceu mais um sorriso aliviado e cansado, quando ele disse:

– Eu não podia deixar aqueles caras levarem você.

– Você pensou rápido várias vezes – ela elogiou – e salvou a gente.

– Eu fiz o que deu pra fazer.

– Nunca imaginei que as anotações do meu pai iam dar tanta confusão – ela riu – mas... eu me lembrava em algum lugar das coisas ruins. E quando eu vi aquele cara... bom, aquele sujeito lá, o Zarbon. Tudo voltou.

Vegeta passou seu braço por trás do corpo de Bulma e a aninhou contra si, dizendo:

– Agora tudo acabou, Bulma. Freeza e ele morreram.

Após o choque inicial. Bulma sentiu-se confortável no abraço de Vegeta, que se sentiu ligado a ela como nunca. Ela então disse, depois de deitar a cabeça no ombro dele:

– Então... o Freeza atraiu meu pai para a Índia para roubar de alguma forma a invenção dele...

– Imagine o seguinte: – ponderou Vegeta – Freeza, pelo que eu sei, era um traficante internacional, e, pelo que tinha naquela fábrica, um contrabandista e talvez um hacker, também. – ele falou dos tênis e dos computadores sem uso - As cápsulas seriam uma forma dele tirar seus carregamentos da Índia sem ser importunado.

Bulma ficou quieta, então disse, de repente:

– Vegeta... será que eu tenho família fora da Índia?

Vegeta pensou um pouco e então disse:

– Bem... isso nós vamos precisar investigar. Se você quiser.

A viatura parou e os policiais avisaram a eles que haviam chegado à delegacia. Para surpresa de Bulma, o chefe de Polícia era um conhecido de seu pai, que ela não via há muitos anos.

– Tio Toma! – ela disse, surpresa – o senhor é chefe aqui?

Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

– Bulma. Eu vi seu filme! Sua mãe e seus irmãos estão sendo trazidos por uma viatura, mas já sabem que está tudo bem. Mas você e o rapaz aí precisam esclarecer como tudo aconteceu... parece que sem querer vocês dois nos fizeram pegar um cara grande.

– Um _Don_? – disse Vegeta, encarando um policial.

– Sim... um _Don_. Um dos mais perigosos da Índia. Parece que vocês não são heróis só nos filmes.

* * *

Depois de quase um dia inteiro na delegacia, tudo foi esclarecido. O capanga de Freeza, Gyniu, foi preso numa estação de trem quando tentava voltar para Goa, e as anotações do pai de Bulma foram recuperadas. A polícia invadiu as instalações de Freeza e prendeu vários de seus capangas e associados. Um inquérito sobre os pais de Bulma e as conexões de Freeza seria aberto e, quase à noite, quando todos já estavam cansados de tantos depoimentos, esclarecimentos e burocracia policial, Toma avisou a Bulma:

– Bulma, querida, gostaria de te liberar, mas antes você precisa falar com mais um detetive.

– Mais um, tio Toma?

– Bem, como tudo que aconteceu hoje agitou Mumbai, a história chegou no CBI, o Bureau Central... eles investigavam Freeza há muitos anos, e ele sempre escapava. Mas parece que não foi bem isso que trouxe o detetive aqui. Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem.

Ele abriu uma porta e Bulma entrou num gabinete onde um homem que não usava uniforme de policial como todos os outros que ela vira naquele dia estava em pé ao lado de uma mesa, com alguns papeis. Ele levantou os olhos brevemente para ela, tinha os olhos claros e os cabelos precocemente grisalhos.

Bulma estava desgrenhada e suada depois do dia terrível que tivera, mas deu um sorriso e disse:

– Boa noite... o senhor quer falar comigo?

O homem empertigou-se e mostrou uma credencial, dizendo:

– Senhorita Sayajin, desculpe o incômodo depois de um dia tão difícil como hoje... meu nome é Meerus Iswaar, sou do Bureau Central de Investigação da Índia...

– Ah... – ela simplesmente não sabia nem mais o que dizer, sua cabeça já nem funcionava direito. O homem sorriu e disse:

– Eu sei que parece estranho... mas preciso colher o seu DNA para uma investigação ainda sigilosa.

– DNA? – perguntou Bulma, espantada – É algo de grave?

O homem a encarou. Gostaria de esclarecer tudo e dizer que havia recebido uma solicitação há meses, por causa da detetive do M16, mas as normas do CBI o proibiam de revelar detalhes e então ele apenas disse:

– Não é nada demais. É apenas uma pista que pode revelar sua origem estrangeira... a senhorita é adotada, não é?

– Sim, sou e...

– É tudo que eu posso dizer. A senhorita poderia colaborar?

Bulma respirou fundo e concordou e o homem abriu na sua frente o _kit_ de coleta de DNA e depois de entregar a ela o bastão coletor para que passasse na parte interna da bochecha, ele esperou que ela terminasse e disse, enquanto guardava o bastão na embalagem lacrada:

– Dentro de uns 30 dias, teremos os resultados dessa investigação. Até lá, não se preocupe e viva normalmente...

Bulma encarou o homem incrédula. Viver normalmente depois de quase ser sequestrada? Ia ser um pouco difícil. Ela saiu da sala e viu primeiro Tarble, irmão de Vegeta, que parecia muito interessado na conversa de um policial e então viu sua família, que agora conversava com Toma, que estava próximo à sua mãe, muito sorridente ladeado pelos dois irmãos que observavam a conversa entre o casal mais velho com evidente desconfiança. Bulma riu. Seria o começo de um romance para a Viúva Gine, finalmente?

Pensou novamente na ideia que tinha de família. Passara anos tentando não pensar que era adotada... mas agora não conseguia tirar da cabeça o fato de que ela, na verdade, não era realmente indiana, não nascera em Goa, mas em algum lugar da Europa... e tudo aquilo a deixava absurdamente insegura. De repente, ela deu com os olhos negros de Vegeta, que a observava num canto da mesma sala, e foi até ele.

O quanto ela poderia ser grata a ele, por salvar sua vida? Era algo que não tinha preço. Ela ia andando na direção dele, pensando em voltar para aquele mesmo abraço que ele dera nela na viatura, era um pensamento reconfortante, e ela sorriu para ele, radiante, antes de dizer:

– Parece que finalmente podemos ir, não?

– Sim. Meu pai está lá dentro assegurando que a imprensa não vá falar demais nem especular sobre esse incidente. – ele deu um sorriso torto – a não ser exaltar meu papel de "herói" em tudo. Impressionante como para ele tudo vira publicidade...

– Não fique assim, Vegeta. Você foi incrível mesmo. Me salvou. Devo a vida a você, agora.

Ele deu um sorriso cansado para ela. Ela deu um suspiro e ele disse:

– Foi um dia difícil... tudo que eu quero é...

– Tudo que você quer é...? – ela olhou para ele, sorrindo. Ele respirou fundo e ia dizer alguma coisa quando uma voz soou bem atrás deles:

– Bulma?! – a expressão de Vegeta mudou imediatamente para uma carranca ao ouvir a voz de Yamcha. Agora, justamente agora, o verme inútil aparecia?

Ela se virou lentamente, tentando não parecer desapontada ao ouvir a voz do noivo, que disse:

– Eu estava em Calcutá gravando quando vi os noticiários e peguei meu avião correndo! O que houve, pelos Deuses? – ele aproximou-se dela e a puxou pelos ombros, agarrando-a num abraço apertado.

– Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer, mas foi salva pelo irmão, que surgiu de repente, dizendo:

– Ah, Yamcha! Que bom que apareceu! – Goku sorria, simpático – foi um susto daqueles! Eu estava treinando quando Raditz me ligou, mas já estava tudo resolvido por conta do Vegeta aqui – ele deu um soquinho de leve no braço do outro, que rosnou irritado – Olha, o cara é um herói de verdade, Yamcha!

Yamcha olhou sem jeito para Vegeta, tentando não parecer constrangido diante do rosto sério e da expressão carrancuda do outro. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

– Então eu deveria te agradecer por salvar... minha noiva?

– Não, não precisa – cortou Vegeta, ríspido – eu fiz o que devia fazer... demos sorte de sair vivos dessa. Agora tudo que eu quero é um chuveiro e minha cama... – ele virou as costas para eles e prosseguiu – vou ver se meu pai lá dentro já terminou com o chefe de polícia... vamos, Tarble. – ele disse, chamando o irmão, que saiu acenando todo alegre para o policial com quem conversava.

Bulma ficou olhando enquanto ele ia embora, sentindo os braços do noivo em volta dela e reconhecendo que, certamente, não era um abraço tão bom quanto aquele que recebera de Vegeta naquele mesmo dia dentro da viatura policial.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. E sinto que mil bonequinhos de _vodu_ com meu nome vão curcular por aí depois desse fim de capítulo...

2\. Eu sei, eu sei, foi rápido, mas é como um filme Masala de Bollywood ou Tollywood: a ação é muito rápida. E o Freeza já teve os cinco minutos de Namekusein no anime, então aqui morreu bem morrido rápido.

3\. Vegeta foi heróico, foi perfeito, mas se recolheu diante de Yamcha porque na cultura indiana não se confronta um homem comprometido com uma mulher, ainda mais numa delegacia. Vocês não queriam o Vegeta na cadeia, né?

4\. Será que Toma ficou interessado na Gine? O que vocês acham?

5\. Como vai se resolver esse impasse de Vegeta e Bulma? Bem, como eu não sei, mas o quando não é no próximo capítulo, onde o foco volta para a relação de Goku e Chichi.

6\. A fuga e perseguição desse capítulo foram inspiradas no filme Don, que é cheio de perseguições, assim como a sequência Don 2.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 – Mere Haath Mein (Minhas mãos nas suas)**

O tempo perdido havia sido recuperado com folga, era preciso admitir, vendo-se o treino de Goku poucos dias antes da partida para o grande evento do Eid Mubarak.

Nos dois meses anteriores ao evento, os mestres Karin e Kame o haviam treinado nos fundamentos que ele já conhecia e o levado a expertise em outros, como chutes, golpes e movimentos de _muai thay_ e _jiu jistu_ brasileiro. Além disso, ele assumira uma rotina tão rígida de treinos aeróbicos e musculação, que antes do amanhecer já estava correndo e quando chegava em casa estava tão exausto que praticamente só tinha energia para sua última refeição do dia antes de ir para a cama.

O resultado era visível na forma física dele: ao enfrentar Broly, ele pesava 106 quilos, o que havia sido uma visível desvantagem diante do gigante de 119 quilos, que, além de tudo, era bem mais alto que ele. Mas, quando se pesou na sua consulta no final de junho ele descobriu que havia chegado peso de 109 quilos, apenas três a menos que Jiren, que pesava em torno de 112 quilos.

Ainda assim, o lutador de Telangana era maior que ele e tinha um repertório de golpes que ele estudara, era tão ou mais perigoso que o gigante Broly, e por isso, ele não podia perder a sua concentração por nem um minuto. No entanto, toda noite ele reservava um tempo para uma ligação com vídeo para Chichi. Seu treino, a agenda de ambos cheia e o fato de ainda não poderem ser vistos juntos para não alimentar rumores sobre a relação dos dois não diminuíra a vontade que tinham de se ver. Naquela noite, particularmente, tinham um motivo para comemorar.

Era dia 30 de junho, no dia seguinte acabaria o contrato de imagem conjunto que o prendia a Caulifla, e ele se sentia eufórico. Chichi atendeu a ligação dele quase imediatamente, com um grande sorriso e disse:

– Enfim me ligou! – ela estava, como todas as noites, no seu quarto, já preparada para dormir, com os cabelos soltos e um longo robe sobre a camisola de seda. Apesar da intimidade dos últimos meses, eles não haviam avançado para sexo virtual por um motivo muito simples: Chichi e ele eram tímidos demais para isso.

– Estou acabado – ele disse, se atirando na cama de costas, olhando para ela pelo celular – mas estou mais motivado que nunca. E o que você fez hoje?

– Gravei em estúdio. O meu filme seguinte está em vias de produção, você sabe. É bem estranho fazer par com aquele Zamasu. Acho que eu me acostumei com Vegeta.

– Como é a história mesmo?

– Ah, eu sou uma médica e ele é um paciente terminal. O fim é bem triste, aliás.

– Vai ser bom para você. O difícil é acreditar que um paciente terminal está dançando com a sua médica, numa cena de música.

Ela deu uma gargalhada e disse:

– São sequências de sonho, ninguém disse que era um filme realista...

– Você sabe que dia é amanhã? – ele olhou para ela diretamente, mordendo os lábios. Não aguentava mais se esconder.

Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

– Finalmente livres! Mas... você tem treinado tanto, como podemos nos ver?

– Bem... eu não posso parar meus treinos. É um momento muito importante, Chichi.

– Eu entendo – ela suspirou – vejo o esforço que está fazendo para conseguir vencer essa luta.

– É a luta da minha vida – ele disse, dando um suspiro longo – tudo depende disso, você sabe.

– Não é assim, Goku – ela disse, franzindo o cenho – se você perder não é o fim do mundo.

Ele a encarou, com um certo estranhamento, meio aborrecido. Não era a primeira vez que falavam naquilo.

– Eu já te disse o que está em jogo, Chichi. Eu apostei muito alto quando decidi me tornar um peso pesado. Agora é vencer ou vencer...

– Sim, você apostou muito alto e quase pagou com a vida, Goku! Como acha que eu me senti quando te vi naquele hospital? Você quase morreu e a culpa, em parte é minha! Esqueceu por que você decidiu, do nada, virar peso pesado e desafiar o Broly? Eu não!

– Eu não morri! E eu ia fazer aquilo cedo ou tarde, estava ficando pesado para o peso médio. Não se dê tanto crédito para esse fato. Foi o momento, talvez eu tenha me precipitado porque não queria que você fosse acusada de nada, mas...

– Mas assim mesmo eu me sinto mal. Você poderia estar fazendo lutas fáceis, tendo um caminho mais tranquilo e...

– É claro que eu podia, Chichi. É claro que você gostaria que eu fizesse as coisas dessa forma, não é? Por que seria diferente? Você nasceu em berço de ouro, não eu. Você teve o mundo na sua mão, em uma bandeja, mas eu comecei entregando doces aos quinze anos. Sabe o que é isso? Não, não sabe. Você não sabe o que é ir dormir com fome, porque só tem arroz para que cada um coma um prato e ainda se sentir feliz porque tem arroz para comer quando vê tantos por aí passando fome! Não sabe o quanto foi duro para mim chegar a cada ponto onde cheguei, lutar em lugares sujos, aprender de forma dura, achar que nada vai dar certo, porque o prêmio depois de apanhar e bater como louco não chega nem a três mil rúpias, e ainda dividir isso com o mestre, porque afinal ele me aceitou por caridade. Eu fui lutar, Chichi, eu aprendi a lutar, porque percebi que quem nasce onde eu nasci, quem acorda todo dia sabendo que não passa de um _slumdog_ tem sempre diante de si o caminho mais difícil! E foi por isso, sim, que eu decidi ir para os pesos pesados. Porque se eu vencer a luta contra Jiren eu finalmente posso olhar para você e dizer: veja, Chichi, eu cheguei ao topo. Eu agora mereço você. Agora não serei proibido de chegar perto de você porque não sou mais um refugo sujo das ruas de Mumbai!

Os olhos de Chichi estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela não sabia nem mesmo o que dizer.

– Eu nunca me importei com quem você era, Goku... eu...

– Mas eu me importo com quem eu sou. Eu me importo em ser o mais forte. E eu não me esqueço como fui tratado por aquele... aquele porco rico que foi seu namorado. Você viu o que ele falou de você para mim?

– Não me diga isso, não dessa forma! Você sabe que assim que pude... eu fiz tudo para me livrar dele, você sabe disso! Eu dei para ele um avião!

– Um avião? O que é um avião para você, princesa Shanti? Como você se deixou prender àquele cara? Nunca percebeu o que ele era? Ou era porque ele era um magnata? Sim, porque para quem não se importava com a minha condição... quando conseguiu um namorado ele não poderia ser mais oposto do que eu era. Trocou o _slumdog_ por um milionário!

Chichi enxugou as lágrimas, sentida e com raiva. Já havia tempos que o passado aparecia eventualmente nas conversas e incomodava os dois, então, era a hora dela também evidenciar seu incômodo.

– E o que você acha que EU senti te vendo dizer meu nome em rede nacional, fazendo o papel de fã apaixonado para logo em seguida ir para a cama com aquele pedaço de tripa seca arrepiado? Oh, tenho um amor puro por Chichi, minha princesa Shanti, mas vou fazer sexo com a pequena lutadora do Canadá porque ela é moderna e boa de cama, é _sexy_ como Chichi nunca foi!

Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara, mesmo à distância, para Goku. Ele ficou olhando para a tela com espanto. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Chichi o interrompeu:

– Os contratos, ah, os benditos contratos. Foram uma ótima desculpa, não, Son Goku? Eu sei que no começo, ainda manteve um acordo sexual com ela. Não deve ter sido um grande sacrifício para você... os deuses sabem o quanto eu fugi de Shallot a partir do momento que percebi que eu não o amava. Ele vivia me dizendo isso: me achava fria, ruim de cama, dizia isso para os outros, chegava em meus ouvidos. Eu estava louca para me livrar dele e fiz isso assim que pude! Naquele dia, se eu não tivesse dinheiro ou posses para me livrar do maldito eu teria encarado a miséria ou pediria esmola nas ruas de Mumbai, porque aquele anel de compromisso, quando eu percebi que te amava de verdade, se tornou um peso, quase queimava meu dedo, mas hoje eu percebo, Son Goku, que nem ele e nem você sabem o meu valor. Para os dois eu sou apenas uma pequena joia, uma recompensa pelos seu grande valor. Mas se é assim, se é dessa forma, sua liberdade vai ser a liberdade de ficar com qualquer outra que não seja eu, sabia? Porque, dessa forma, me julgando como você me julga, sou eu que já não sei se te quero!

Ela desligou a ligação, chorando copiosamente. Goku tentou retomar a chamada via whatsapp, tentou mandar mensagens, mas ela, mesmo lendo, não teve vontade de responder. Do outro lado, Goku, sem vergonha de suas lágrimas, também chorava. Não sabia como e nem porque, mas na véspera de poder ficar com ela, ele havia estragado tudo com a sua preciosa princesa Shanti, seu primeiro e único amor desde os dezesseis anos.

* * *

Goku dormiu mal. Mas o dia seguinte teria de ser outro dia. Não era uma opção desistir porque Chichi havia dito coisas tão duras para ele quanto as que ele havia dito para ela. Quem tinha razão? Talvez ambos ou nenhum dos dois, mas ele só sabia que a possibilidade de perder o amor de sua vida machucava e doía.

Às cinco da manhã, ele se levantou, como todos os dias. Os olhos ardiam da noite mal dormida e das lágrimas que ele derramara por ela, mas a determinação, a vontade de vencer o impeliam. Ele queria mais que nunca vencer Jiren. O seu orgulho estava intensamente ferido, porque ele amava Chichi, e a amava de um jeito puro e inexplicável, mas parecia que na verdade o mundo de obstáculos que havia entre apenas parecera ter sido transposto. A conversa da véspera mostrara a ele que ainda havia diferenças.

Ele começou a sua corrida de todos os dias, primeiro pelo bairro de Churchgate e depois correndo até Chowpatti. Às vezes, quando passava em frente ao prédio luxuoso onde Chichi morava, ele mandava uma mensagem dizendo "main hoon naa" (estou aqui) e ela corria para a varanda, apenas para acenar para ele na sua corrida matinal. Mas naquele dia ele não queria fazer aquilo simplesmente porque as coisas já não eram como antes entre os dois e ele tinha medo de ter sido definitivo. Se ela soubesse que ele estava ali e deliberadamente o ignorasse, partiria ainda mais seu coração. Melhor deixar tudo como estava.

Ele parou, no entanto, olhando da praia para a janela de Chichi. Àquela hora ela já deveria estar acordada, ele sabia a rotina dela, esperando sua primeira aula, de ioga ou de dança, que era feita de forma particular, no apartamento. Chichi era como um pássaro que crescera numa bela gaiola dourada, nunca tivera a liberdade que ele tivera. Nunca andara pelas ruas de Mumbai, jamais sentira o vento quente que vinha do Mar Arábico ou sentira no rosto a chuva fria da monção de agosto. Não conhecia as dores que ele conhecia, não passara pelas provações e privações que ele, como um jovem pobre da periferia de Mumbai, tinha tido que encarar, mas não tinha culpa disso.

E tudo isso não significava, no entanto, que ela não houvesse sofrido. Goku começou a correr de novo, recordando de sua primeira infância, lembrando da notícia da morte de Kyra Cutelo. Chichi tivera pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo por menos tempo que ele. Lembrou-se de si mesmo, aos dez anos, vendo o primeiro filme com a princesa Shanti. Era estranho, mas na sua cabeça infantil, Goku não se apaixonara imediatamente por ela, desejara, sim, viver as aventuras que ela vivia na tela, enfrentar monstros, tigres, piratas, bandidos, _hackers_ (tá, esse filme ele não entendera muito bem, Bulma tivera de explicar a ele algumas coisas)... depois, ele crescera junto com ela, o rosto infantil se transformando aos poucos na bela adolescente que o surpreendera no bar sujo do senhor Popo, numa rua obscura de Andheri East.

Goku acelerou o passo e pensou: não, ele nunca desejara Chichi como um prêmio, como uma recompensa. Ele a amava e a amava como ela era porque sentira que ela se apaixonara por ele, apesar das roupas desgrenhadas e um pouco sujas, da mesma forma como ele se apaixonara por ela no meio daquela dança que resultara num beijo inocente e meio desastrado. Tinha sido algo tão forte que os anos não haviam apagado, a vida dos dois, por voltas e voltas, os tinha unido novamente, e ele não jogaria fora aquela chance. E aqueles meses conversando todos os dias haviam provado que eram compatíveis, tinham muito em comum, mesmo vindo de mundos tão diferentes.

Ele resistiu a aparecer na porta dela, não era ainda o momento. Em sete dias, eles estariam juntos em Dubai, livres e desimpedidos. Em algum momento, antes ou depois da sua luta com Jiren, vencendo ou perdendo, ele iria até Chichi e abriria seu coração. Não, ele não se importava com o passado, com Shallot ou com nada do que tinha dito a ela. Não mais. O passado já não importava, tudo que ele queria, em algum momento no futuro próximo, dar com ela os sete passos em torno do fogo sagrado e passar com ela o resto de sua vida.

E ele diria isso a ela ainda naquela noite, quando ligasse para ela.

* * *

Chichi desmarcou o primeiro e o segundo compromissos daquele dia. Ela deixou-se ficar na cama até quase a hora de sair para as gravações em estúdio. Era fácil desmarcar compromissos durante os meses de monções, mesmo os do começo do dia, bem antes da hora em que habitualmente a chuva castigava Mumbai, por volta das duas ou três horas da tarde. Às dez da manhã, ela saiu para o estúdio, levada por Tenshinhan, que nos últimos dias, não demonstrava nenhum nervosismo, apesar de estar próximo o momento do parto da sua esposa, Lunch.

Ela chegou ao estúdio pontualmente, arrumou-se em silêncio. No último mês ela havia dispensado Lunch para ficar em casa esperando o parto, afinal a maquiadora estava com a barriga imensa do último mês de gravidez, e ela estava com uma maquiadora substituta que não tinha o mesmo talento e nem era alguém que ela pudesse chamar de amiga, por isso, as gravações de "Aatma Jee" (alma gêmea), o seu filme atual, eram as primeiras em que ela não tinha praticamente nenhum rosto amigo na produção, uma vez que Vegeta e Tarble também não estavam envolvidos e o diretor era alguém que ela não conhecia muito bem.

A gravação daquele dia exigiu dela um grande esforço. Eram muitas cenas em estúdio, sendo a pior um longo e exaustivo diálogo entre a médica Sanjana, que ela interpretava, e o doente Keshar, interpretado por Zamasu Singh, um ator jovem e em ascensão que havia filmado com ela Anarkali no papel do namorado que era abandonado por ela. Os dois se entendiam bem e ele era bom ator, mas Chichi sentia-se solitária e vazia.

A gravação estava quase acabando quando ela viu Tenshinhan falando ao telefone num canto do set de filmagem. Ele parecia nervoso e ela pressentiu o que seria. Correndo até ele perguntou:

– Chegou a hora? Ela está sentindo as dores?

– Senhorita Chichi, a criança vai nascer, ela já está com uma vizinha a caminho do hospital – ele disse nervoso, ao finalizar a ligação – a senhorita compreende que eu preciso...

– Vá, vá, Tenshin, – ela disse – eu... ah, senhora Laksimi dê a ela um bom parto...

– Ela está indo para o Saboo Sadique... – era um hospital não muito longe de onde ele e Lunch moravam – espero que chegue antes de cair a monção – ele olhou o relógio.

Ela olhou para o estúdio. Como conseguiria terminar a cena depois daquilo? Foi até o diretor e explicou-se, dizendo que sua melhor amiga estava em trabalho de parto. O homem fez um ar aborrecido, mas ela foi salva por Zamasu, que disse:

– Com uma cena apenas por gravar não precisamos nos preocupar com o atraso no cronograma! Vá, vá ver sua amiga.

Ela correu para alcançar Tenhsin, que pegava um carro do estúdio que provavelmente depois deixaria na garagem do escritório de Chowpatti.

– Tenshin, eu quero ir contigo!

O segurança sorriu e disse:

– A senhora é mesmo uma benção dos Deuses. Vamos, eu ficaria muito nervoso sozinho no carro!

Eles seguiram pela longa via que cortava Mumbai de Norte a Sul, com Chichi no banco de trás pela força do hábito de anos. Como era o fluxo contrário do trânsito pesado, logo se aproximavam do centro de Mumbai quando a chuva forte começou a cair. Ela percebeu o nervosismo de Tenshin e disse:

– Está tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo, Tenshin!

Ele olhou para ela pelo retrovisor e deu um sorriso preocupado. De repente, Chichi teve necessidade de falar sobre algo que conversara várias vezes com Lunch, mas nunca com ele.

– Como teve a ideia de... como soube que Goku seria um bom lutador?

Tenshin sorriu brevemente, sem tirar os olhos do caminho e disse:

– Sempre esperei que a senhorita me fizesse essa pergunta. Eu sabia que ele havia sido... impedido de encontrar a senhorita, mas achei que, por algum motivo, isso era uma interferência ruim no carma dos dois. Eu vi o olhar de um para o outro. Era algo que eu só tinha visto uma vez... e que tornei a ver apenas quando nos olhos da minha Lunch quando disse que a amava pela primeira vez.

– Onde tinha visto esse olhar antes? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

– Quando minha mãe recebia meu pai todas as noites. Era um olhar como aquele que eles trocavam. Mas se eu ou Lunch contássemos para a senhorita o que estava acontecendo, perderíamos o emprego. O senhor Raaja daquele tempo não era como o de hoje, não tinha o coração amolecido como agora... era só orgulho e teimosia.

– Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta! Como sabia que ele se tornaria um grande lutador?

– Na verdade, eu não sabia. Não tinha como saber, não sou um vidente ou tenho uma terceira visão... mas quando o vi se movendo naquele palco, pensei: ele seria um bom lutador. Se os caminhos da dança para ele estão fechados... posso ajudá-lo a trilhar o caminho que acabou sendo o que me ajudou. Ele tinha agilidade, poderia ter força... e tinha o brilho.

– Brilho?

– Sim... o brilho no olhar de quem pode vencer, qualquer que seja o desafio. Eu não acho que um dia eu mesmo cheguei a ter esse brilho: assim que consegui um caminho mais fácil, mais simples que a competição de luta, eu trilhei. Fui para a Universidade, garantir meu futuro. O senhor Goku, no entanto, parecia querer sonhar grande. Não era justo que terminasse seus dias apenas entregando doces porque uma porta havia sido fechada. Eu procurei ajuda-lo com uma oportunidade, uma porta aberta para que ele procurasse realizar seus próprios sonhos. E parece que ele se encontrou quando essa porta foi aberta.

Chichi refletiu sobre as palavras de Tenshin, principalmente o que ele dissera sobre o brilho no olhar de Goku e sua vontade de seguir seus próprios sonhos, de perseguir a vitória. E, de repente, ela tinha sobre ele um novo e generoso olhar, lembrando-se de todas as conversas que haviam tido todas as noites, por todo aquele tempo em que durara seu romance escondido.

Ela agora entendia que Goku tinha o fogo do Deus Shiva Nataraja na sua dança criadora: era inquieto e feroz, sempre buscando por mais... ele tinha razão quando dizia que cedo ou tarde ele buscaria um desafio maior e mais difícil, sempre um adversário mais forte, ele precisava sempre de um novo desafio para viver. Ele tinha decidido anunciar a migração para os pesos pesados naquela noite para tirar o foco dela, mas era uma decisão que, cedo ou tarde, ele realmente tomaria.

Por um instante, ela pensou em como seria a vida dos dois juntos. Sempre havia sido protegida, mas a proteção que tivera também a privara, por muito tempo, de qualquer tipo de liberdade. Seus pés nunca haviam, de fato, tocado o chão. Pensou no dia que se aconchegara a ele no voo de volta vindo de Varanasi, logo depois de aspergir as cinzas de seu pai... Goku a protegia, sim, mas jamais a impediria de ser ela mesma. E era por isso que começara a amá-lo e não se via com mais ninguém no mundo.

A chuva da monção batia forte nos vidros do carro da produção conforme avançavam pelas ruas de Mumbai, agora mais lentamente, até que chegaram à porta do hospital. Tenshin deixou o carro de qualquer maneira no estacionamento e os dois seguiram até a recepção, onde uma mulher disse a Tenshin, de forma apressada quando ele disse o nome da esposa:

– Ela está na sala de parto C do segundo andar! A criança pode nascer a qualquer momento, senhor!

Tenshin e Chichi chegaram até o segundo andar rapidamente. Em outros tempos, Tenshin teria sido proibido de entrar na sala de parto, mas na moderna Mumbai do século XXI, pessoas de condição privilegiada como eles podiam ter a presença do pai na sala de parto. Na antiga tradição a sogra deveria ajudar no parto ou estar presente, mas como a mãe de Tenhsin já era falecida, Lunch tinha apenas ao seu lado a vizinha que a levara até o hospital e despediu-se assim que soube da chegada do marido:

– Ah, que benção dos Deuses! Espero que tudo corra bem com ela!

A mulher rapidamente saiu, e Chichi riu. Para muitas pessoas, era de mau agouro assistir a um parto, um momento que parte dos hindus considerava "de impureza e maus eflúvios". Mas ela, logo reconhecida pelas enfermeiras obstétricas, foi conduzida ao quarto para onde Lunch iria depois de dar à luz o bebê enquanto Tenshin era vestido com um roupão médico para assistir ao parto da esposa. Ela acreditou que não demoraria, porque sabia que as grávidas só eram realmente levadas para a sala de parto quando estavam trabalho avançado.

O trabalho de parto de Lunch revelou-se muito mais difícil do que ela imaginara que seria, e as horas foram passando e nada acontecia, deixando-a apreensiva. Pela janela, ela viu as chuvas diminuírem sua fúria e um sol poente surgir timidamente atrás dos prédios de Mumbai, que se preparava para a noite, sempre agitada e inquieta como toda metrópole populosa.

Chichi, sentada diante da TV ligada numa novela melodramática, pensava em como ela e Goku precisavam se ressignificar naquele momento. Finalmente, nada os amarrava ao passado, era a hora de olhar para o futuro juntos e era difícil não admitir o quanto aquilo era assustador. De repente, se deu conta que a noite chegara e procurou notícias de Lunch, descobrindo que ela estava ainda enfrentando alguns problemas, mas com o sorriso protocolar dos hospitais, a enfermeira disse que tudo estava, apesar de tudo, correndo bem.

Ela voltou para o quarto e foi surpreendida pela ligação em vídeo de Goku. Seria tão tarde assim? Queria acreditar que não. Atendeu e viu o rosto cansado dele do outro lado, parecendo também triste e assustado. Sorriu e disse:

– Não é cedo para a sua ligação?

– Eu... tive um dia ruim e terminei mais cedo. – ele olhou para ela, percebeu imediatamente que ela não estava num ambiente habitual e disse – que lugar é esse?

– Um hospital. Estou esperando o bebê de Lunch nascer – ela suspirou e disse – também não tive um bom dia. Não queria ter dito tudo que te disse e...

– Não! – ele a interrompeu – você devia ter dito, sim, Chichi. Eu e você precisamos entender um ao outro antes... antes de tudo. Eu fui duro com você também, duro e desnecessariamente grosseiro e...

– Goku... eu entendo e aceito você como é. E entendo o quanto essa luta é importante. Treine, treine até a exaustão para vencer...

– Mesmo que isso signifique que só vamos nos ver frente a frente... em Dubai?

– Sim. Eu vou estar aqui para você em caso de vitória ou derrota. Mas entendo que você precisa e quer vencer. E quero que vença com todas as minhas forças!

– Chichi... – ele olhou nos olhos dela, pensando que queria estar diante dela, com os braços em volta dela... – Quero ter tuas mãos nas minhas e dar os sete passos contigo assim que for possível, mas antes, preciso muito vencer essa luta! Por isso eu vou trabalhar duro essa semana. E vou vencer em Dubai. Por mim, por você, por nós dois.

– Eu sei que vai – ela sorriu, e sentia-se profundamente emocionada ao finalmente ter a ideia da dimensão do sonho dele – e eu vou estar lá para te abraçar depois da vitória. Eu te amo.

– Eu sei que vai. Eu te amo.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto abriu-se e a enfermeira disse:

– Estamos trazendo a paciente para o quarto! Foi tudo bem e nasceu muito saudável! É uma menina! A senhora pode encontrar o pai diante da janela do berçário para ver o bebê assim que nós terminarmos a higiene dela!

Chichi despediu-se de Goku e correu. No mesmo andar, diante de um janelão envidraçado por onde se via os bebês no berçário, Tenshinhan sorria com lágrimas nos olhos, contemplando um pequeno bebê careca e clarinho que a enfermeira segurava antes de pôr no bercinho hospitalar.

– Veja ela, Chichi, nossa pequena joia, ela não é linda?

Chichi sorriu para o bebezinho e disse:

– Nossa, ela é careca que nem você!

Tenshin deu uma risada como ela jamais vira e disse:

– Foi bem difícil! Mas Lunch foi corajosa e aguentou as dores com uma bravura enorme... não vejo a hora de estar com ela novamente!

Chichi sorriu para ele. Em outros tempos, ou em lugares menos avançados, Lunch e o bebê seriam isolados por 8 dias, antes da criança finalmente ser considerada pura e digna de receber um nome, mas Tenshin era um homem moderno e não levaria a cabo essa tradição antiquada, embora Chichi tivesse o bom senso de não perguntar o nome do bebê, que só deveria ser conhecido na sua cerimônia de Namkaram, que acontecia tradicionalmente 9 dias após o nascimento. Chichi deu-se conta disso e disse, tristemente:

– Acho que vou estar voltando de Dubai no dia do Namkaram dela, sinto muito!

– Entendemos, senhorita Chichi! Mas não se preocupe, se não puder ir podemos enviar uma mensagem com o nome para a senhorita, que é tão importante para nós!

Os dois seguiram juntos para o quarto para esperar Lunch e Chichi sentiu-se finalmente leve e esperançosa. Uma nova vida começava ali, para a pequena filha de Tenshin e Lunch e para ela, finalmente livre para amar o seu Goku.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Susto, hein? Acharam que eu ia separar os dois, né?

2\. Mas era muito necessário o acerto com o passado, não? Para seguir em frente sem nenhuma mágoa.

3\. E o primeiro "final feliz" dessa fic é o de Tenshin e Lunch, que ainda aparecem mais adiante, sim, mas já com sua história de amor fechadinha. O nome da filha deles? Adiante vocês vão conhecer.

4\. Na Índia é proibido por lei revelar o sexo do bebê durante a gravidez para evitar o aborto de meninas, a cultura machista costuma desejar que pelo menos o primeiro filho seja menino.

5\. A tradição do Namkaram é comum tanto no hinduísmo como no jainismo e no sikhismo: ela consiste em preservar por sete a nove dias o nome da criança e só revela-lo durante um complexo ritual que vocês verão mais adiante.

6\. Saudades de Vegeta e Bulma? No próximo capítulo eles aparecem... e vamos começar nossa jornada para o emirado de Dubai. Muitas emoções para nossos dois casais pela frente.

7\. Mere Haath Mein é uma música do filme Faana, com Aamir Khan e Kajol, a única parceria dos dois atores e o primeiro filme em que o ator não fez um bom moço indiano.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36 – Parineeta (comprometida)**

Os olhos pareciam entediados enquanto ele, de calça de moleton, sem camisa, a barba de alguns dias por fazer, jogava videogame em seu quarto, os dedos agilmente operando o controle do console de última geração enquanto na TV 4k gigantesca alguns soldados eram massacrados implacavelmente cada vez que o seu avatar, que era obviamente um soldado em missão, chegava a uma nova área.

Apesar de ter condições para isso, Vegeta jamais se mudara do confortável apartamento do pai na praia de Chowpatti. Muitas vezes ele tivera vontade de reivindicar sua herança ou simplesmente pegar sua lucrativa parte nos filmes e comprar um apartamento para si, mas a verdade é que havia o comodismo cultural porque na Índia não era considerado tabu um homem solteiro morar com a família. E era verdade que ele levava mesmo uma vida de playboy.

De repente, o rosto amigo de Tarble apareceu no vão da porta, mas ele não deu muita atenção. Nos últimos dias, pela primeira vez em dois anos, dera-se o luxo de simplesmente não ter agenda nenhuma. Isso começara na desmarcação da gravação do último _promo_ de Shakti e prosseguira com ele desmarcando reuniões na produtora sobre próximos projetos. Ele disse ao pai que queria férias até a viagem a Dubai, e o pai havia ficado calado. Havia anos que Raaja não enfrentava o filho. Era o preço que o pai se dispusera a pagar pelas escolhas acertadas que o filho fizera desde que ingressara na indústria de filmes. Raaja sabia que, cedo ou tarde, Vegeta além de atuar estaria ou dirigindo ou produzindo filmes, portanto, o deixava fazer o que queria.

Tarble conhecia o irmão muito bem, no entanto. Nem sempre havia sido assim: a diferença de mais de sete anos de idade entre eles os fizera crescer em mundos quase diferentes: enquanto Vegeta sempre se sentira rejeitado pela mãe, Tarble tinha sido um queridinho dela desde que nascera. Aos seis anos Vegeta já era taxado de "problemático" e tinha sido jogado num colégio particular muito rígido em Mumbai para que os pais se sentissem menos responsáveis por sua conduta rebelde, achando que o estavam "consertando" e aos dez ele havia sido encaminhado para outro colégio, este interno, na Suíça. Tarble, no entanto, permanecera estudando em casa com preceptores até os oito anos, quando a doença da mãe mudou tudo.

Vegeta lembrava-se muito bem de chegar naquele ano para as férias e ver o irmão pequeno sentadinho mudo entre seus inúmeros brinquedos, sem entender porque sua mãe não podia mais dar a ele atenção. O quarto da mãe dos dois tinha se convertido em uma unidade de terapia intensiva enquanto o câncer pulmonar a consumia e o pai estava fora, em Dubai, com a desculpa de atrair investimentos para os filmes. Mesmo sendo um adolescente, mesmo tendo tido ciúmes do irmão a vida inteira, ele entrara no quarto e sentara-se ao lado dos _hotwheels_ do irmão, perguntando a ele do que queria brincar.

Uma união forte entre eles nascera naquele verão, e permanecera quando, após a morte da mãe, Tarble foi encaminhado para o pai diretamente para a mesma escola na Suíça onde Vegeta estudava. O irmão mais velho sabia que a super exclusividade da escola, mas sabia também que o fato de estarem entre "os melhores dos melhores", numa escola que só não era mais cara do que as que atendiam os magnatas do petróleo, bilionários do mundo todo e a realeza, não a impedia de ser um ambiente tóxico, hostil e racista. Podiam ser filhos de um semideus de Bollywood em Mumbai, mais ali eles eram apenas indianos ricos, tratados como párias pelos filhos da aristocracia europeia que os aceitava não de bom grado, mas apenas para a escola parecer diversa e tolerante.

Vegeta protegera o irmão até se formar no colégio interno, e a proteção redobrara quando ele percebera a evidente tendência dele à homossexualidade. A segurança e extroversão de Tarble deviam-se, em parte, ao ambiente positivo que o irmão garantira para ele, algumas vezes à custa de ameaças diretas, uma vez que ele era conhecido por ser um dos mais fortes do colégio por ser capitão do time de luta olímpica e campeão de todos os torneios interescolares da categoria. Ninguém era besta de zombar dos trejeitos de Tarble temendo o irmão mais velho dele. Nem mesmo seu pai, sempre desconfortável com a orientação sexual do filho.

Por isso, naquela tarde, depois de observar o irmão passar mais um dia vegetando em frente à TV com aquele olhar de zumbi digno de um adolescente japonês viciado em games, Tarble, que tinha na mão uma tablet com um roteiro que escrevia, disse, de forma simpática:

– Há quantos dias você não toma um banho?

– Estou de férias. – ele disse, sem desviar os olhos da tela.

– O departamento de saúde pública não leva isso em conta se eu denunciar a violação das regras de higiene desse apartamento, tenho certeza – disse o irmão alegremente, entrando sem cerimônia e sentando-se na beirada da cama onde Vegeta estava esparramado sobre almofadas, meio de lado e onde ele permaneceu, com o mesmo olhar morto enquanto seguia jogando, ignorando o irmão mais novo que disse:

– Eu não estou enfrentando o seu futum insuportável de quem não toma banho no verão de Mumbai pra te ver jogar, sabia?

Vegeta revirou os olhos, pausou o jogo e mudou de posição, ficando de pernas cruzadas encarando o irmão, a quem perguntou:

– O que você quer, pirralho?

– _Bhaee_... Tarble começou, com um suspiro, revirando a tablet nas mãos – desde o sequestro você parece um morto-vivo. É estresse pós-traumático ou algo assim?

– Não. Resolvi tirar férias.

– Não. Isso não são férias. Férias são ir para Ibiza, Cannes, Los Angeles... com muito boa vontade, Goa. Ficar no quarto criando fungos nas partes íntimas por falta de banho me cheira mais a depressão.

Vegeta olhou para ele, aborrecido e levantou-se, abrindo o armário para pegar uma muda de roupa. Entrou no banheiro e o irmão o ouviu abrindo as torneiras da banheira. Um dos grandes luxos daquele apartamento _triplex_ eram as cinco enormes suítes com banheiras redondas luxuosas, duas dois quais nunca eram usadas. Tarble coçou a cabeça, considerando continuar ou não a conversa, mas, diante do silêncio, esperou o som do irmão entrando na banheira para se levantar e entrar no banheiro, vendo Vegeta enfurnado quase até o nariz em espuma com ar aborrecido antes de dizer:

– O problema número um foi resolvido. Vou chamar uma criada para trocar roupa de cama e limpar esse quarto... tem migalhas de samosa por todo lado, seu porcalhão. – ele saiu e voltou, dizendo – pronto. A criada disse que sua roupa de cama tem jeito, ufa, pensei que íamos precisar incinerar para evitar contaminação!

Vegeta rosnou qualquer coisa em resposta de dentro da banheira, e Tarble finalmente tomou coragem e disse:

– O problema é a garota?

Vegeta seguiu mudo. Tarble suspirou e afirmou:

– O problema é a garota.

– Ela vai casar com outro. Que se dane.

– Ok, ok... você salvou a vida dela. Porque não aproveitou para se declarar? Ela _ainda_ não está casada. E vai com _você_ para Dubai.

– Até onde sei, o verme inútil também vai.

– Isso não deveria ser empecilho para o grande Vegeta, o príncipe das mulheres, grande galã de Bollywood... até um ano atrás, eu me lembro, você era um tremendo conquistador.

– Bah. – Vegeta grunhiu. Era difícil para ele admitir que estava apaixonado por Bulma e que os últimos meses tinham mexido com ele e aumentado o que ele sentia.

– _Bhaee_... não entendo: você esteve com essa garota desde os seus, sei lá, 20 anos? Fez faculdade com ela! Por que nunca chegou para ela e disse "Sai comigo?". Precisou perder pra querer?

Vegeta afundou, sumindo sob a espuma e Tarble bufou, irritado com a teimosia do irmão. Ele emergiu alguns segundos depois e pegou um shampoo na beirada da banheira, ensaboando os cabelos, que estavam muito sujos, vigorosamente. Então, ele disse:

– Acredita que ela é virgem?

– O quê? – gritou Tarble, de forma quase caricata. – aos 23 anos?

– Dá para entender. – ele disse, sério – ela é a caçula, a mãe não permitia muito a ela até ir para a faculdade e...

– Hello? Ela está com o Yamcha há um ano e...

– Ele é daqueles babacas tradicionalistas que querem uma noiva virgem, pelo jeito.

– Ela te contou isso naquele tempo em que vocês trabalharam naquela tradução?

– Não. A gente só falava ali do que estávamos fazendo. Também não foi antes. Foi... uma espécie de desabafo quando ela estava comigo presa, durante o sequestro. Ela disse que era muito jovem para morrer, essas coisas...

– E o que você disse?

– Eu... não consegui dizer nada. Na verdade... eu não sei o que dizer para ela. E eu acho que ela gosta daquele babaca do Yamcha, então... não vejo muito o que fazer, ela vai casar com ele.

Tarble deu um suspiro profundo chocado com a imaturidade emocional do irmão.

– Vegeta... acho que você olha para essa garota e vê uma daquelas, sei lá, suíças ou francesas que você pegava na Europa, mas esquece que, embora ela pareça europeia, por dentro é muito mais indiana que você. Eu sei, que ao contrário de mim, você sempre rejeitou nossa cultura. Não percebe que o casamento, para uma mulher indiana, é uma honra que ela aceita mesmo que não ame o sujeito. E fica aí, igual um tolo, esperando que ela dê um sinal que ela está esperando de VOCÊ, seu tonto.

Vegeta abriu a boca e tornou a fechar e o irmão disse:

– Se tivesse chegado primeiro, pelo jeito, já tinha atado o nó com a moça e já estaríamos aqui, no lar dos Vegeta, como uma incrível e feliz família aumentada de Bollywood... embora eu ache que você prefira morar em Juhu, você ama aquela casa mausoléu... então, mesmo com a moça já comprometida, eu aconselho você FIRMEMENTE a ir lá e dizer que a ama. O Yamcha que peça à mamãezinha que escolha uma noiva nova para ele, tem dezenas de mocinhas muito endinheiradas em Mumbai, Déli ou no Rajastão que adorariam casar com um astro de Bollywood que ainda é herdeiro de um império das joias. Aproveita a viagem, corteje ela. Ignore o noivo.

Vegeta ficou olhando para o irmão, meio incrédulo, mas pensando na noite em que ele e Bulma tinham dançado juntos. Depois nela pedindo a ele um beijo com a cabeça cheia de _bhang_ no Holi. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, então e afundou novamente na banheira, para tirar a espuma dos cabelos. Logo em seguida, ele foi se enxugar e vestir-se e quando saiu do banheiro, surpreendeu-se porque o irmão estava no quarto enquanto esperava a criada que chamara terminar de limpar e arrumar tudo. Quando ela saiu, Vegeta sentou-se na cama e encarou o irmão, que parecia ainda ter algo a dizer.

– O que você ainda quer, pirralho?

– Não fez a barba. Sabe que quando for a Dubai vai ter que estar com mais ou menos a mesma cara do personagem do filme...

– Eu tenho 4 dias para me barbear. Talvez eu deixe um bigode, é bem indiano, não acha?

– Vai ficar ridículo e o público vai pedir que raspe – disse Tarble, rindo, mas logo prosseguiu – precisamos falar sobre novos projetos. Vegeta revirou os olhos e ele prosseguiu:

– Você precisa pensar na vida depois de Shakti.

– Já tenho um filme agendado, lembra? Com aquela atriz, Suno Arora, o Raditz está agitando.

– Um bom ator faz dois a três filmes por temporada. Não quer ver minhas ideias de roteiro?

– Sabia. O que andou aprontando?

– Muita coisa. Pensei em um romance...

– Passo. Chega de mocinhos aguados e chorões.

– Ok, ok, e um filme de época? Você sabe, Bajirao Mastani manteve o gênero mais em alta do que nunca...

– Estou traumatizado por todos aqueles filmes de época em que eu morria, ou a Chichi morria ou, épico dos épicos, os dois morriam. Passo também.

– Meu Shiva Nataraja, como você é chato. Vamos a algo mais ousado e caro para enlouquecer o papai! Aventura, ação e doses de ficção científica, que tal? Um jovem sobrevivente de um planeta extinto que chegou à Terra para dominá-la, mas no processo foi desmemoriado e acabou se tornando bom... então, no meio de um torneio de artes marciais, ele encontra sua mocinha e eles se casam!

– De onde tirou isso? Parece uma maluquice sem sentido...

– A Chichi amou!

– Ótimo. Ofereça para ela e para Kakarotto, eles sim, vão se dar bem com isso aí...

– Mas espere... eu não terminei aí! O herói tem um arqui-inimigo muito poderoso que aparece depois do intervalo e o desafia para uma luta de vida e morte!

– Nossa, gostei disso. Um vilão? Arqui-inimigo. Esse sou eu. Posso dar uns tapas no Kakarotto, isso ia ser divertido.

– Que mané Kakarotto. Ele é lutador, sabe lá se vai querer fazer outro filme?

– Ok, mais um filme para eu morrer no fim. Satisfeito? Agora me deixa jogar meu Call of Duty e pede para a cozinheira fazer um ensopado de frango na manteiga. Juro que não vou comer no quarto.

– Quem disse que eu acabei, _bhaee_?

– Não acabou? Quer me convencer a fazer mais outro filme?

– Não. O arqui-inimigo não morre, simplesmente, seu trouxa. Ele se redime e arranja um grande amor. Podia ser a Bulma, que tal?

– Ah, some daqui, pirralho.

– Não se preocupe, até o fim da semana eu vou te convencer a aceitar um dos treze roteiros que eu estou escrevendo! – ele disse, saindo alegremente do quarto. De repente, Vegeta o chamou:

– Treze roteiros? De onde você tira tantas ideias?

– Hum, comecei cedo. Passei a adolescência escrevendo e publicando _fanfics_ no , sabia? Algumas bem cotadas, até, bem lidas. Eu transformava histórias da Marvel em filmes indianos. Inclusive para aplacar meus sentimentos impróprios pelo Tony Stark...

– O Homem de ferro? Tarble, o Robert Downey Junior tem idade para ser seu pai! – completou Vegeta, indignado.

– _Bhaee_... em fanfic vale tudo – disse Tarble, saltitando alegremente para fora do quarto.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Bulma estava decepcionada. Yamcha a deixara em casa depois de mais um daqueles intermináveis jantares dos dois em que ele falava de tudo, menos deles, e confessara que iria finalizar os efeitos especiais de mais um filme em Los Angeles justamente nos dias em que ela estaria em Dubai para o lançamento de Shakti.

Bulma mal conseguia esconder a sua frustração e insatisfação, porque parecia que nunca havia modo dela e Yamcha se aproximarem. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela se sentia quase aliviada por não ter que administrar o constrangimento que sentia quando estava entre Vegeta e Yamcha. Depois do sequestro, de tudo que acontecera, ela já não se sentia tão dividida entre os dois, percebera-se apaixonada de fato por Vegeta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se conformara porque achava que tinha se apaixonado por alguém que não correspondia, que aquilo que ela percebera na boate e no Holi tinha sido apenas, certamente, uma atração, porque ele, assim que Yamcha chegara, dera as costas e fora embora e desde então, não haviam trocado uma única palavra, apesar da intensidade da experiência que tinha sido o sequestro.

Ela chegou em casa e foi logo para o quarto. Raditz discutia com a mãe alguma coisa sobre o gerenciamento da loja no shopping e da sua nascente franquia de doces que seria inaugurada após os eventos em Dubai. O irmão mais velho sempre tinha sido um pouco controlador, mas depois que eles haviam mudado de vida, ele estava mais severo que nunca, agindo sempre como chefe da família. A porta do quarto de Goku já estava fechada, e ela sentiu falta de conversar com o irmão, que estava, nos últimos sete dias, na rotina de treinos mais rígida que ela vira em toda sua vida, então, ela não tinha ninguém com quem abrir o seu coração.

Quando finalmente se deitou, ficou pensando se depois do seu casamento, tudo se ajeitaria. Yamcha era, sem dúvida, doce e respeitador, mas também era frio e distante e ela sentia que faltava algo. Ela se virou na cama imaginando o olhar intenso de Vegeta, e sentiu um arrepio excitado. O beijo trocado pelos dois em Shakti povoava ainda a sua imaginação, seus sonhos... e, ao contrário dos de Yamcha, a fazia querer mais dele. Mas ela precisava se conformar. Era um sonho distante, um romance com Vegeta, que, tirando o vivido na tela, provavelmente nunca aconteceria.

* * *

– Passaporte na mão, Kakarotto! Não estamos indo para Uttar Pradesh ou para Déli. Essa é uma viagem internacional!

– Você já disse isso tantas vezes que eu acho que é você quem vai acabar esquecendo o passaporte, nervosinho! – disse Goku, revirando os olhos – tá tudo no bolso da jaqueta, – ele completou, enquanto empurrava o seu carrinho de bagagens – mãe, por todos os deuses, precisava de tanta bagagem para quatro míseros dias em Dubai? – ele perguntou, vendo o tamanho da mala que Gine acabara de depositar no seu carrinho – tá levando o que aí?

– Tudo que eu preciso e nada mais – disse Gine, muito elegante usando roupas bastante ocidentalizadas, um terninho cor de cereja, ajeitando os óculos escuros, que, na ideia da matriarca, compunham o figurino ideal para aquela viagem internacional, mesmo que ela não enxergasse tão bem com eles uma vez dentro do terminal. Ela não queria chegar em Dubai parecendo, nas palavras dela "Uma caipirona indiana". Agora era uma mulher de negócios. De repente, virou-se para Bulma e disse:

– Trouxe o filtro solar?

– Fator 50 – suspirou Bulma – anti-idade, sem perfume, textura leve, não oleosa, etc, etc...

– Excelente. – ela perdeu a paciência e tirou os óculos escuros, guardando-os na bolsa – o Toma disse que tem que passar muito hidratante à noite porque é muito seco o ar por lá...

– Que história é essa de "O Toma disse"? – perguntou Goku, desconfiado. – Tá de conversinha com ele agora, é?

– O Toma tem duas filhas formadas que conseguiram emprego em Dubai – disse Gine, ignorando o comentário ciumento do filho mais novo. – Podíamos casar uma delas com Raditz. Ele me pediu que começasse a procurar uma noiva para ele, embora eu ache isso muito antiquado.

– Isso é verdade, _bhaee_? – perguntou Goku, virando-se para Raditz, que revirou os olhos, empurrando um carrinho de bagagem tão cheio quanto o dele.

– Eu fiz 28 anos lembra? Tinha prometido à _maan_ que me casaria com 30, 28 é uma boa idade para procurar uma esposa, assim, caso com 30. – ele deu de ombros – Mas duvido que alguma das duas jovens _sikhs_ trabalhando em Dubai queira voltar para a Índia, e eu, certamente não vou me mudar para Dubai para ir atrás de uma noiva, então, acho que as filhas do Toma estão fora...

– Tudo bem, mas ele está me cortejando. – disse Gine, fingindo que não dizia nada demais.

– Como é que é? – perguntou Goku, estacando de repente fazendo o carrinho chacoalhar – a senhora não deveria aceitar corte, é uma viúva respeitável!

– Respeitável, independente e que ganha seu próprio dinheiro, pode perguntar pro seu irmão. A lojinha está vendendo como nunca. – ela disse, rindo com o ciúme bobo do filho.

– E o que isso tem a ver com aceitar a corte de um _sikh_ malandrão? – replicou Goku, emburrado.

– Você disse que religião não deveria ser um empecilho quando namorou aquela muçulmana que eu não gostava, e aliás, não era porque ela era muçulmana, mas porque ela disse que não gostava de _besan ladoo_, lembra? Pois é, _maan_ Gine aprendeu com os filhos a não ser preconceituosa...

– _Bhaee_... – Goku pediu socorro ao irmão que riu e disse:

– Boa sorte em tentar fazer a nova e moderna viúva Gine a mudar de ideia, _bhaee_. Nada impede que ela seja cortejada. E Toma é um bom homem! Ela perguntou para mim e eu achei que não tinha problema!

– Ele era colega do papai na delegacia! E como assim, ela decide as coisas perguntando só para você? – perguntou Goku indignado, e Raditz deu um suspiro profundo.

– _Bhaee_, Toma também é viúvo há alguns anos, não acho que ele seja um sujeito mal-intencionado, e é só uma corte, ela pode aceitar ou não. Não vou permitir que ele fique de safadeza com a nossa _maan_...

Goku ia retrucar quando chegaram ao portão correto de embarque. Ele fechou mais ainda a cara quando Caulifla, que ele não via há um bom tempo se aproximou dele e disse:

– E aí, velhote?

Ele não respondeu a ela, virou-se para o irmão e disse:

– Ela tinha mesmo que ir no mesmo voo? A imprensa vai estar no desembarque e vão achar que ainda estamos juntos!

– A Fly Emirates não tinha como saber que vocês não estavam mais juntos, _bhaee_... sinto muito.

– Eu não acredito – disse Goku irritado.

– Legal, agora você não é nem mesmo educado comigo... – disse Caulifla, olhando para ele, de cara feia. – Mas não se preocupe, quando você perder a luta para o Jiren, e eu sei que vai perder, e eu vencer a minha, quem vai ter o prazer de recalcular todos os contratos, exigindo que você seja tirado de qualquer campanha para cada patrocinador que queira fechar comigo. E não só você, mas cada atleta representado por esse xexelento aí – ela disse, apontando para Raditz, que a encarou, paciente, e disse:

– Caulifla, você que quis deixar meu agenciamento, é livre para fazer o que quiser. Mas não precisa declarar essa guerra.

– A gente foi namorado e ele age como se eu fosse lixo. – ela encarou Goku. Raditz deu um suspiro. Como sempre, assumiu a negociação, dizendo:

– Façam um acordo de paz durante o voo, pelo menos, _bhaee_. Não precisa tratar ela assim. Depois vemos o que a gente faz, mas, por enquanto, sejam ao menos educados...

– Ok – disse Goku. – se é assim, então, bom dia, Caulifla. Mas fique longe de mim – disse Goku, se alinhando na fila atrás da irmã e da mãe. – não temos mais nada e você sabe disso.

Caulifla fechou a cara e voltou para a fila, e foi assim, de cara feia um para o outro, que ela e Goku embarcaram para Dubai, onde a imprensa esperava pelo casal de ouro da SFL, sem saber que eles já não eram mais um casal há bastante tempo.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Agora o Vegeta realmente pensa em ter uma atitude. Bulma percebe seus sentimentos. Não tem Yamcha para atrapalhar. Seria Dubai o local da tempestade perfeita?

2\. Só a Aline para colocar o Tarble como um ex-escritor de fanfic, não é mesmo? O é extremamente popular entre os indianos, e o fandom em que eles mais escrevem fanfics realmente é o da Marvel, daí o interesse do Tarble.

3\. Ah, dona Gine toda moderna. Será que vai haver um romance entre ela e o Toma? Será?

4\. E será que ela vai encontrar (absolutamente contra sua vontade) um para para Raditz?

5\. Mas antes teremos a luta entre Goku e Jiren. Chak-de, Deewar! Jai ho! (Força, Deewar! Avante)

6\. A "parineeta" do título obviamente é a Bulma. O título se refere a um filme de 2005 que gira em torno do amor de um rapaz por uma garota que seu pai não aceita por rixa de família. É adaptado de um romance e se passa nos anos 1960. O filme é estrelado por um verdadeiro príncipe (Saif Ali Khan, descendente de marajás) e por uma das atrizes mais premiadas nos anos 2000, Vidya Balan.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 – Jai ho! (Avante!)**

Dubai parecia um mundo de sonhos para a família Sayajin.

Goku achava que não dava para ficar mais impressionado do que já tinha ficado até então. Eles haviam chegado depois do voo de três horas e meia ao Aeroporto de Dubai, então foram conduzidos na van que a SFL disponibilizara pelas largas avenidas até o luxuoso hotel Jumeirah Al Qasar. Não era, ao contrário de vários hotéis de Dubai, um arranha-céu envidraçado e de arquitetura espalhafatosamente futurista, mas parte de um conjunto de resorts 5 estrelas com arquitetura neo-mourisca e lindas suítes com varandinhas cobertas de treliças de onde se via um conjunto de canais que circundava o hotel, dando a impressão de um palacete árabe modernizado.

O caminho já provocara neles estranhamento, porque nunca haviam visto ruas tão vazias. Em vez do trânsito caótico como o de Mumbai ou Déli, a van cortou rapidamente por uma via expressa e logo eles estavam parando diante da luxuosa recepção, onde um exército de funcionários os recebeu e mimou até que o Check-in estivesse completo. Gine parecia uma criança feliz, sorrindo e dizendo "namastê" para cada funcionária que se aproximava. Nem em seus sonhos mais ambiciosos ela um dia imaginara ser recebida num ambiente assim.

Da varanda da sua suíte de luxo, Goku viu, maravilhado, o complexo de piscinas, um dos maiores de Dubai, que mais parecia um gigantesco conjunto de lagoas cercado por cabaninhas tropicais onde o hospede podia ser massageado, tratado, cuidado como num spa e, lá adiante, depois de mais canais cercados por tamareiras exuberantes, a praia de Jumeirah, a mais famosa de Dubai e os outros hotéis Jumeirah: . Espichando o pescoço, ele viu, numa ilhota praticamente dentro da praia, o luxuoso arranha-céu do Burj-al-Arab e, olhando para o lado oposto, o Atlantis "The Palm", na ilha artificial onde dois anos antes havia sido filmado o blockbuster de Bollywood "Happy New Year" e, para o outro lado, um dos complexos de ilhas artificiais que ele sempre via nos comerciais que anunciavam Dubai como destino turístico na TV.

Rindo como um bobo, ele andou até a imensa cama e se atirou de costas, sentindo os lençóis macios de algodão egípcio e pensando que aquilo tudo parecia sonho. Sabia que Chichi, que só iria para Dubai no dia seguinte, ficaria no mesmo hotel, provavelmente numa suíte ainda mais luxuosa, mas, mesmo sem querer, ao pensar nela e naqueles lençóis macios foi impossível não a imaginar ali, naquela cama _king size_ com ele. Era a primeira vez na vida que tinha um quarto enorme, com um banheiro enorme, com uma pequena antessala e uma inacreditável varanda só para ele. Nem acreditava que aquilo era possível: aquele quarto era quase do tamanho de sua antiga casa em Mumbai, antes deles erguerem o segundo andar. De repente, alguém bateu na porta. Era Raditz. Ele já havia trocado de roupa e ostentava um terno castanho-claro e tinha os cabelos alinhados num rabo-de-cavalo, como agente profissional que era.

– E aí, _bhaee_? – ele perguntou rindo – o que achou?

– O que eu achei? O que eu achei? Nossa, isso aqui é o melhor lugar do mundo! Quero me esconder numa gaveta e ficar para sempre!

– Vença a luta e poderemos voltar muitas vezes! – brincou Raditz, sorridente. Mas, de repente, ele ficou sério e disse:

– Tem umas coisas que precisamos conversar...

Goku olhou para o irmão desconfiado e disse:

– Não vou mais bancar o namoradinho da Caulifla. Já falamos sobre isso.

– Não é isso – ele riu – Não é bem isso. Você sabe que eu também agencio Chichi agora, não sabe?

– Sei, claro que sei. – ele suspirou – todo mundo quer ser representado por você numa mesa de negociação se for minimamente inteligente.

– Pois bem, eu já conversei com ela. Vocês precisam começar a ser visto juntos aos poucos, pode ser aqui, com a devida discrição. Mas vão com calma. Ela ainda precisa lançar Anarkali e não fica bem ela ficar com fama de destruidora de relacionamentos. E aqui em Dubai, é bom lembrar, casais não casados não podem demonstrar afeto em público!

Goku bufou e o irmão prosseguiu:

– Eu sei que é chato, mas amanhã a imprensa da Índia que não é a esportiva vai invadir isso aqui atrás de uma história, furo ou fofoca quando ela e Vegeta chegarem. E eles não vão dar sossego a nenhum dos dois, visto que são vinte vezes mais famosos que a nossa Bulminha, que, mal ou bem, deve estourar mesmo com esse filme agora. Então, _bhaee_, protejam-se. E não seja rude com a Caulifla em público.

– Vou me segurar.

– Aliás e a respeito... – Raditz coçou a cabeça, sem jeito – eu estou no quarto da frente, não fiz questão de uma vista espetacular, _maan_ e Bulma estão numa suíte dupla bem do lado direito da sua... e você viu por acaso uma porta ali no vestíbulo?

– Ves o quê?

– Vestíbulo – ele levantou-se e mostrou a porta para o irmão, na antessala. Goku deu de ombros e perguntou?

– Um armário?

– Não... você sabe que estamos num país muçulmano onde os costumes são bem rígidos, por exemplo, casais solteiros nunca se hospedam juntos, mas os caras aqui sempre dão um jeitinho... sem que eu soubesse, a SFL hospedou a Caulifla numa suíte contígua à sua, e essa porta dá para ela. Eu tinha comentado isso contigo quando falamos sobre essa viagem pela primeira vez.

– O quê? – berrou Goku – posso ir lá embaixo e pedir pra trocar e...

– Não faça escândalo, _bhaee_... essas suítes só abrem pelo lado do homem. É só você não bancar o curioso e não abrir a porta.

– Ok – disse Goku, levantando-se. – Mas, por precaução... – ele foi até uma cadeira com aparência pesada, deslocou-a e apoiou na porta, tirando ainda a chave da porta e jogando dentro de uma gaveta, que ele depois fechou – não quero chegar do treino de hoje e dar de cara com aquela louca aqui dentro.

Raditz riu do exagero do irmão.

A coletiva da imprensa da SFL havia sido marcada para o fim daquela tarde no centro de imprensa da Cidade dos Esportes de Dubai, um complexo multiesportivo que tinha toda a estrutura para sediar qualquer tipo de evento e que abrigaria, no dia seguinte, o maior evento de lutas da história do Emirado, que estava atraindo repórteres de toda Ásia. O evento estava programado para começar no início da noite do dia seguinte para coincidir com o horário nobre da Índia, por causa da diferença de uma hora e meia no fuso horário para Dubai. A luta de Goku seria por volta de sete horas da noite, fechando a programação esportiva.

Logo depois, às 22h um salão do hotel Jumeirah seria transformado temporariamente num luxuoso cinema para a exibição de "Shakti", que, com duas horas e meia de duração, que deveria acabar depois da meia noite, quando realmente começaria a festa no Terrace, o principal pátio de eventos do hotel, com direito a muitos requintes, mas com o consumo de álcool restrito a quatro drinks por pessoa, por causa das leis do emirado.

Goku e Raditz chegaram pontualmente ao centro de imprensa às 16h, para a pesagem e a entrevista coletiva, Raditz com o terno que vestira assim que chegara e Goku com um conjunto esportivo da marca que patrocinava a liga, reclamando do calor que o abraçou assim que deixou o ar condicionado da van da SFL. Raditz o repreendeu avisando que logo estariam no ar condicionado novamente, mas ele só se sentiu realmente satisfeito quando pôde tirar a roupa e ficar apenas com a boxer de luta para subir na balança.

Ele e Jiren mediram-se silenciosamente antes da pesagem. Goku permanecia com os 109 quilos da pesagem anterior, mas Jiren perdera 1kg, chegando aos 111, apenas 2 kg de diferença entre eles, o que não iludia de forma alguma Goku: Jiren derrotara Broly em melhor forma do que o gigante estava quando lutara com Goku, e não deveria jamais ser subestimado. À pesagem deles, seguiu-se às dos demais lutadores terminando com a de Heles e Caulifla, que abririam a noite de luta, mas foram as últimas a serem pesadas, marcando ambas os mesmos 65kg.

A entrevista sobre a luta foi logo em seguida, e Goku entrou no salão sorridente e sentiu os flashs todos sobre ele. A verdade era que Jiren não era dos mais amigáveis com a imprensa. Sentou-se e a primeira pergunta para ele foi:

– Gostando de Dubai?

– Adorando! Poderia morar até mesmo na casa de cachorro de alguém por aqui... pena que é ilegal.

Todo salão riu, menos Jiren. Um repórter mais indiscreto perguntou, então:

– Você e Caulifla não chegaram no mesmo voo? Porque não os vimos juntos ainda?

– Porque não estamos mais juntos – ele disse objetivamente – o término foi amigável e daqui em diante prefiro responder sobre a luta.

Um burburinho seguiu-se pelo salão e ele, ao virar para o lado, rindo, viu Caulifla nos bastidores, porque esperava sua vez de ser entrevistada, levantando o dedo do meio para ele e depois passando o indicador horizontalmente pelo pescoço, como dizendo que ele perderia a luta. Ele tornou a olhar para frente e se concentrou na entrevista. Um repórter perguntou, de forma maliciosa:

\- Como é ser o mais popular, mas não ser o favorito na bolsa de apostas, Goku?

\- Estimulante! – disse ele, sorrindo – eu gosto sempre de lutar com quem é mais forte que eu para me sentir motivado e empolgado. E se eu vencer vai ser mais legal ainda.

A entrevista seguiu por mais alguns minutos e Goku não viu o rosto preocupado do irmão que o olhava dos bastidores, preocupado.

Depois da entrevista, ele foi para um ginásio de treinamento que fazia sua academia em Mumbai parecer um barraquinho. Mesmo sabendo que aquele era um treino leve, apenas para não perder o ritmo, ele se concentrou com toda seriedade. Seus mestres e treinadores haviam chegado num voo mais tarde e estavam hospedados numa ala menos luxuosa do mesmo hotel que ele, e ficavam comentando sobre a beleza das turistas hospedadas em Dubai.

– Veja lá, mestre Kame, aqui não é Mumbai e isso pode te dar problemas – disse Goku entre um soco e um chute no saco de areia de 100kg – vai arrumar de ser preso...

– Olhar não tira pedaço! – disse o velho mestre.

– O problema é que você nunca foi de apenas olhar – disse o Mestre Karin, que segurava o saco de areia para que Goku batesse – aqui passar a mão na bunda de uma moça te poria na cadeia. Agora os chutes, Goku!

Goku começou a chutar compassadamente o saco de areia, sem sinal de cansaço. Ele havia treinado com bons _sparings_ ainda em Mumbai e sabia que não havia mais como melhoras, agora seu papel era apenas lutar e dar o seu melhor para tentar vencer. Quando os mestres o liberaram era quase hora do jantar. Ele e Raditz voltaram ao hotel para encontrar a mãe e a irmã e Goku ficou brincando com Bulma como faziam quando eram crianças. Quando terminaram, Goku disse, com um ar matreiro:

– Vou vestir uma roupa de banho e dar um mergulho! Está quente para caramba e eu vi que a piscina fica aberta até meia-noite!

– Eu vou com você, _bhaee_! – disse Bulma, finalmente animada. Se aqueles eram seus últimos dias de relativa liberdade, ela queria aproveitar.

* * *

O embarque de Chichi e Vegeta para Dubai, acompanhados de Raaja e Tarble, além de Oolong e parte do staff foi diferente do embarque da família Sayajin. Já havia repórteres esperando por eles na entrada do aeroporto, e _paparazzi_ por todo caminho. Doze seguranças, sem a presença de Tenshinhan que estava liberado por quinze dias por conta do nascimento do bebê de Lunch, cercavam o grupo. Vegeta, que estava bem arrumado e de óculos escuros resmungou:

– Como eu "amo" sair de Mumbai quando sabem que vou para um evento... em pensar que minha querida irmã tinha um avião e deu para aquele seboso do Shallot de brinde...

– Eu já te disse que odeio quando você faz essa piadinha besta... teu pai disse que vamos num voo fretado. É a mesma coisa. Só vamos nós no avião. Você é muito chato, _bhaee_... – ela completou, e ele a olhou dizendo:

– Fale baixo que se um desses sabujos da imprensa escuta você me chamando assim vai dar o que falar. Estão loucos para arrumar uma história...

– Eu sei que ficou emocionado porque eu te chamei assim, admita. – ela olhou para ele sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta dizendo:

– É, pode ser...

Chichi sentiu os flashes espocando por ali por perto e disse:

– Pronto. Eles já tem uma história... vão inventar um romance entre a gente... de novo.

Tarble se enfiou entre dos dois e disse:

– Não me excluam! Eu sou o mais novo, mas quero participar da fofoca também! O velho Raaja tá super mal humorado hoje, ele detesta andar de avião!

Os três foram rindo, se encaminhando para uma sala vip dos voos particulares onde poderiam se livrar dos seguranças, quando viram um casal mais à frente, o homem de cabelos arrepiados e a mulher com longos cabelos azuis soltos. O homem tinha as mãos na cintura da mulher, que usava um vestido muito curto e decotado e saltos altíssimos. Vegeta empacou, de repente e disse:

– Aquela é a...?

– Não, não pode ser a Bulma, falei com Goku e eles chegaram a Dubai ontem. – disse Chichi.

O casal entrou na sala vip e ela revirou os olhos dizendo:

– Não acredito...

– Aquele é o Shallot? – perguntou Tarble, olhando de um pro outro – e ele comprou uma _real doll_ da Bulma, por acaso? Já tá avançada assim a tecnologia?

Os três foram empurrados para dentro da sala vip por Raaja, que disse:

– Como são moles, depois eu que sou um velho...

Tudo que Chichi menos queria no mundo era ficar num ambiente confinado com Shallot, mas foi inevitável dar de cara com ele, que a encarou com um sorriso presunçoso, dizendo:

– Ora, que incrível coincidência... veio pedir carona no _meu_ avião, Chichi?

– Shallot, eu preferiria lamber os pés de um asceta que não tomasse banho há trinta anos a ficar cinco minutos em qualquer lugar do mundo contigo. Vamos, Vegeta...

A garota dos cabelos azuis sorria para Vegeta, que desviava os olhos, sem jeito. De perto percebia-se que era apenas parecida com Bulma. Shallot percebeu e disse:

– Quer conhecer minha amiguinha? Ela foi Miss Bengala na última edição, acho que venceu porque parece com aquela sua amiguinha comprometida com o Yamcha... ela está indo comigo porque quer um papel na produção que eu estou financiando, meu primeiro filme.

Embora o sangue de Chichi estivesse fervendo ela olhou para a garota, que contemplava Shallot apreensiva, e disse diretamente para ela:

– Você é linda, moça... pode procurar meu agente, podemos coloca-la numa produção sem que você precise sair com alguém que fica te oferecendo como presente para os outros... ele pegou esse hábito ruim com aqueles príncipes horrendos de Dubai – Chichi estendeu um cartão para a moça, que pegou com uma expressão de dúvida ao que Chichi perguntou – qual seu nome?

– É... é Maron.

– Espero te ver nas telas, mas não imite ninguém, seja você mesma...

Shallot arrancou o cartão das mãos de Maron e rasgou, dizendo:

– Ela não precisa da ajuda da amantezinha de um lutador de classe baixa!

Ele nem mesmo soube de onde veio o tapa que o atingiu, mas Maron levou as duas mãos à boca, espantada e Chichi disse:

– Lave sua boca para falar de mim ou do Goku, seu cretino patético...

Shallot a encarou com raiva e ia dizer alguma coisa quando Raaja surgiu e disse:

– Vamos, Chichi. Não se suje por pouco. Já podemos embarcar...

– Raaja, meu velho. – disse Shallot, não satisfeito com sua inconveniência anterior – Conseguiu alugar um jatinho para levar sua turma ao evento?

Raaja encarou Shallot por um instante com um ar risonho, como se achasse uma graça infinita do que ele dizia e então disse:

– Não, pateta, comprei um, melhor e mais caro que aquela lata velha que Chichi te passou para se livrar de você. Não tem ideia de como os filmes ficaram lucrativos depois que sua influência pouco auspiciosa deixou a Sadala filmes... vamos, meninos. – ele disse, puxando os filhos para o corredor que levava ao terminal dos voos particulares.

– Você disse que comprou um avião, _puraana_ (velho)? – perguntou Vegeta, quando estavam suficientemente longe de Shallot – e não nos contou nada?

– Era para descobrirem quando embarcassem, aquele idiota me fez estragar a surpresa – disse Raaja, irritado.

Quando pegaram o cartão de embarque viram que a identificação da aeronave, além do código, levava o nome de "Shanti". Tarble e Chichi se entreolharam e o filho mais novo disse, alegremente:

– Claro, não tinha um nome melhor para a princesinha dos ares, senão Shanti!

* * *

O centro de esportes estava lotado. A maior parte do público presente era, no entanto, de indianos endinheirados que tinham pago uma fortuna em pacotes turísticos para o evento da SFL. Goku havia chegado ao centro pela manhã, feito um treino leve e agora mantinha-se aquecido enquanto o evento propriamente dito não começava. Ele já estava vestido com o calção e com um roupão por cima e as luvas estavam próximas, penduradas num gancho no vestiário, onde ele estava se concentrando, sozinho porque assim pedira ao seu _staff_.

Como ele chegara ali cedo, para o treinamento antes da luta, não tivera ainda a oportunidade de ver Chichi. Aquele dia, aliás, depois do café da manhã ele sequer vira a sua família: Bulma e Gine tinham passado a manhã num spa e Raditz ficara no hotel para receber Vegeta e Chichi e para conversar com alguns organizadores do evento sobre o pós-luta, sendo Goku o vencedor ou o derrotado.

Goku recapitulava mentalmente sua estratégia para a luta. Jiren era um lutador cauteloso, mas letal. Ele costumava prolongar a trocação de pequenos golpes indefinidamente ao longo do primeiro assalto, para então, atacar de forma rápida e definitiva.

Ele assistira a luta de Jiren com Broly mil vezes: depois da queda do gigante, como era válido nas regras do MMA, Jiren saltara sobre ele e, com uma chuva de socos, garantindo que ele não se levantasse sem a interferência do juiz da luta, que declarara o combate encerrado quando, ao separar os dois, Broly claramente não tinha mais condições de luta. Não importava o que acontecesse, ele não podia deixar "Naga" (Naja) como eles estavam chamando Jiren agora, conseguisse dar nele o seu bote fatal.

Mas... e se ele conseguisse?

Não havia uma resposta clara. Ele, de repente, se lembrou da sua conversa com o motorista da van no seu primeiro dia de SFL. O homem, que se chamava Beets ou algo assim, dissera a ele: "É preciso foco, disciplina e, talvez, um pouco de sorte!". As duas primeiras coisas, ele sabia que tinha. A terceira? Ele não sabia. Será que Lakshimi e Ganesha, os deuses da boa sorte, sorririam para ele aquela noite? Ele não tinha certeza.

Mas, certamente, até ali, haviam sorrido e muito para ele. Saíra de um bairro pobre para uma das áreas mais nobres de Mumbai, e, mesmo que perdesse aquela luta, agora a sua família já estava consolidada numa posição melhor, e ele fazia parte dessa conquista. Mas ele queria ainda muito mais que isso, portanto precisava ganhar. Silenciosamente, ele fez uma prece para os dois deuses pedindo boa sorte naquela luta e, quando estava de olhos fechados, ouviu uma voz feminina bem atrás dele.

– Eu não tenho muito tempo...

Ele se virou, espantado, para ver Chichi, linda num sári azul cobalto e rosa com detalhes prateados, sorrindo para ele, as mãos juntas no meio do peito.

– Chichi – ele disse, não contendo a alegria – não achei que fosse te ver antes do fim da luta!

– E não ia – ela disse, sorrindo para ele. – O Vegeta conseguiu uma credencial e me trouxe aqui escondida. Você sabe, não permitem mulheres aqui! – ela deu um passo até ele e disse – mas eu precisava te desejar boa sorte!

Ele pôs os braços em volta dela e a puxou, olhando-a nos olhos antes de dizer:

– Beijos em público aqui são ilegais...

– Ainda bem que estamos escondidos – disse ela, antes dos dois se beijarem com a força da saudade dos dias e dias separados. O beijo foi intenso, e Chichi o sentiu endurecendo antes dos dois se separarem, ofegantes. Ele tinha os olhos apertados, e mordeu os lábios quando disse:

– Que bom que eu estou de roupão... esse calção é apertado e...

– Eu entendi – ela riu, também. – Você estava orando, quando eu cheguei?

– Sim – ele riu – para os Deuses da boa sorte. Para que me iluminem.

Ela sorriu para ele e então ele viu que ela tirava algo da pequena bolsa que segurava: um pequeno pote de _kunkun_ de sândalo. Goku sorriu quando ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e depois de tingir a ponta do dedo médio e a do indicador na pasta vermelha, fez o tradicional ponto na testa dele e disse:

– _Om shanti, mere sonye._ (seja abençoado, meu amado)

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

– _Om shanti, mere sonye_ (seja abençoada, minha amada!)

Dizendo isso, ele sujou os dedos no _kunkun_ e tocou a testa dela logo abaixo da _mangatikka_ que ela usava, que sorriu. Trocaram mais um beijo quando ouviram a batida na porta do vestiário e Vegeta dizendo:

– Vamos, Chichi, antes que apareça alguém!

Ela jogou a ele mais um beijo e saiu pela porta, deixando seu coração muito aquecido.

* * *

Quando se escrevesse a crônica da noite da SFL em Dubai, muito depois do evento, as pessoas falariam do tanto de surpresas e lances chocantes que aconteceram em todas as lutas daquela memorável noite. Goku, obviamente, não presenciou as lutas anteriores, porque pediu que as TVs do seu vestiário fossem desligadas para que ele se concentrasse melhor, então, só saberia dos resultados das preliminares depois do resultado da sua luta.

Por isso ele não viu a derrota por nocaute de Caulifla, que foi derrubada logo no primeiro assalto por Heles. A arrogância da jovem campeã custou a ela muito caro. Ela entrou no octógono cheia de atitude, com o cinturão que já defendera três vezes no ombro e uma cara de quem tinha certeza de que venceria facilmente. A outra moça, que tinha a pele mais escura em contraste com os seus olhos verdes, parecia séria e concentrada, e, no lugar de esperar a típica trocação de golpes do primeiro assalto, demonstrou conhecer bem os pontos vulneráveis da sua adversária. Caulifla tentou um direto de direita e desguarneceu o lado esquerdo, e foi quando Heles, numa agilidade impressionante, acertou-a com um rápido chute lateral que a atingiu bem na orelha.

Caulifla cambaleou e levou um golpe, dessa vez à direita, e não esperava o movimento de Heles, que, abraçando a sua cintura, à levou ao chão e desceu com uma chuva de socos certeiros que a tiraram do ar. Quando Heles ergueu-se, não era o seu nome que a multidão gritava, mas o da deusa Kali. Algumas pessoas que testemunharam a luta podiam jurar que ela havia se transfigurado e parecia exatamente com a terceira esposa de Shiva e assassina de demônios, a deusa mais temida do panteão indiano.

Mais duas lutas de pesos leve e médio, e Goku e Jiren entraram na arena, um para cada lado. Pelo Oeste veio Deewaar, o muro. O jovem desafiante vindo de Mumbai, Son Goku, que não havia recuperado prestígio e saía em segundo lugar nas apostas de todos os bookmakers. Pelo Leste, calado e soturno, a temida Fera de Telangana, Jiren, também chamado de Naga (Naja). Os dois se encararam no centro do octógono. Nenhum dos dois sorriu. Goku reviu toda sua trajetória até ali, certo de que seus movimentos e derrota ou vitória o marcariam e mudariam toda história da sua vida.

Tocaram as luvas e Goku partiu. Cinco assaltos de cinco minutos. Vinte e cinco minutos no máximo o separavam da glória ou do esquecimento. Como o esperado, Jiren não o atacou com força máxima, o manteve distante, tentando irritá-lo. Goku tentava encaixar seus socos e os novos chutes do jiu-jitsu que ele tão custosamente aprendera.

Jiren não parecia estar disposto a morder a isca de partir para um combate mais franco e aberto com Goku, mantendo a distância segura e a guarda fechada, chamando o desafiante para o combate com pequenos saltos. Foi quando Goku se adiantou e trocou a base de apoio que Jiren justificou seu apelido, agindo como uma Naja. Ele foi rápido e não mirou no rosto: seu soco atingiu Goku em pleno plexo solar, o fazendo abrir um pouco a guarda, por um pequeno instante. Um segundo soco no queixo o derrubou, e o temido lutador veio por cima, não parando por nem um instante de socar seus braços, uma vez que Goku, assim que caiu, fechou a guarda e fez tudo para evitar os golpes, mesmo no chão.

Caído ainda no meio do primeiro assalto, Goku tentava, a todo custo não ser mais atingido. Uma regra do MMA é que chão não é necessariamente fim de luta, o juiz determina se há ou não condições de seguir o combate. Mas, era duro admitir: até então, o chão tinha sido o fim para todos que haviam lutado contra Jiren. A mente de Goku trabalhava rápido enquanto ele procurava uma solução, mas o tempo se esvaía, os socos não diminuíam, e ele não achava uma saída.

Seria aquele o fim do seu sonho?

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Goku está no chão. Vocês acham que ele levanta ou perde essa luta? Jiren é implacável, não se esqueçam.

2\. Chichi deu uma lição em Shallot mas vou dar um spoiler para vocês: ele não aprendeu foi nada.

3\. Sobre Caulifla: a situação dela não é nada boa, né? Além da revelação do fim do "namoro" um nocaute com muitas consequências. Como isso vai afetar a história vocês saberão no próximo capítulo, que se chama "Faana" (Quebrado).

4\. O complexo de hotéis Jumeirah é o mais procurado de Dubai, que quase não tem hotéis abaixo de 5 estrelas. O Jumeira Al Qasr fica numa das quinas do complexo, que tem canais de água salgada com balsas para levar a todos os pontos do resort e um conjunto de piscinas comum a todos os hotéis que é um dos mais elogiados do mundo.

5\. Mas o Jumeirah não é o hotel mais luxuoso e caro de Mumbai, embora tenha até mesmo uma praia particular. Esse título fica com o Burj Al Arab, que lembra uma gigantesca nave futurista. O hotel, que fica numa ilhota artificial é um dos poucos do mundo a ser qualificado como "sete estrelas" por fornecer luxos além do normal para um hotel de cinco estrelas. Já o Atlantis The Palm fica no centro de uma das famosas ilhas artificiais de Dubai e dificilmente ele e o Burj Al Arab seriam visíveis da mesma suíte do Jumeirah, mas eu quis falar de ambos e então me perdoem.

6\. Aliás, em qualquer desses hotéis as torneiras são banhadas a ouro e todas as camas são king size. Os preços são proporcionais a esses luxos: acima de 500 dólares a diária do Atlantis e do Jumeirah e 1500 dólares a diária do Burj Al Arab. Em todos os hotéis, no entanto, convém observar o protocolo islâmico para visitantes. Determinados comportamentos são tolerados, mas não apreciados: mulheres e homens não devem demonstrar afeto em público e o consumo de bebidas é limitado. A não ser que você esteja numa festa particular paga por algum príncipe muito importante. Aí, dizem, vale tudo.

7\. Sobre Dubai: se você for muito rico, pode solicitar e o governo te permite construir uma ilha particular no litoral, mas a manutenção fica a seu cargo e você tem que tomar cuidado para fazer uma construção sustentável. O centro esportivo descrito na história existe e dizem que Dubai, a despeito de nunca ter se candidatado, é um dos poucos lugares do mundo em que não haveria necessidade de construção de instalações adicionais para uma Olimpíada.

8\. "Jai ho!" É uma canção do filme de 2008 "Quem quer ser um milionário". É uma expressão parecida com "Chak-de!" e nenhuma das duas tem uma tradução exata, mas são usadas como expressões de apoio nos esportes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38 – Fanaa (Quebrado)**

– Gokuuuuuuu! – a voz de Chichi, num grito de desespero que ele ouviu claramente no meio da platéia, o atingiu de repente, mais forte que qualquer golpe.

Por um momento, ele sentiu que estava quebrado e que tudo estava perdido. Era assim, afinal, que terminava tudo? O sonho do menino pobre de Andheri East, que brigara como um tigre no circuito de rua e a duras penas cavara um pequeno espaço no Wrestling e dali para o MMA da SFL. Era assim que acabava, quebrado, derrotado?

Os socos implacáveis de Jiren, por sorte, não se encaixavam totalmente e ele mantinha a sua defesa, mas o outro, ao perceber que não atingiria a cabeça de Goku, começou a tentar atingi-lo nas costelas. Tudo estava contra ele, resistindo como podia e evitando o golpe de misericórdia quase por milagre. Ele fechou os olhos, mordeu o protetor bucal com força e pensou: tinha que haver uma brecha, ele precisava reagir. E tinha menos de dez segundos para isso.

Foi quando Goku sentiu que havia um caminho: as suas pernas estavam dobradas e juntas também no centro do corpo, evitando o avanço final do adversário, que sempre tentava furar aquela distância para finalizar a luta, e isso fazia com que seu equilíbrio fosse quase precário: ao sentir que Jiren tentava erguer-se um pouco para tornar os golpes mais eficientes tirando do chão um dos pés de apoio, Goku agiu.

Girando seu corpo, ele atingiu a perna suspensa de Jiren com o joelho esquerdo e o lutador perdeu o equilíbrio e, na tentativa de se aprumar, deu trégua a Goku, que se aproveitou disso para segurá-lo num movimento de Wrestling e conseguir uma miraculosa reversão. Goku abriu os olhos para encarar Jiren quando o agarrou e imobilizou, então, percebeu uma coisa:

Os olhos cinzentos do rapaz se arregalaram com uma nota de desespero, e Goku pôde sentir os músculos dele ficando tensos, tentando escapar da prisão que era a montada de Wrestling que Goku aplicara no seu corpo. Goku queria finalizar a luta, mas não conseguia efetivamente imobilizar Jiren da forma correta e sufocante que era necessária para o juiz terminar a luta e não era louco de tentar um golpe mais forte do que os pequenos socos que desferia nas costelas dele, porque qualquer soltura podia ajudar o outro a conseguir segunda reversão.

O round acabou e os dois se ergueram. Goku respirou fundo, aliviado, porque sobrevivera ao primeiro assalto, mas embora ele tivesse orado por sorte, ele não podia contar com ela. Precisava tentar nocautear Jiren, porque ele tinha uma técnica nitidamente boa e ele não venceria jamais por pontos, e, se adversário conseguisse encaixar de novo um "grounding" levando-o ao chão, ou acertasse um golpe na sua cabeça, Goku não tinha certeza se ia conseguir se livrar da finalização.

Aquela era, certamente a luta mais desafiadora de sua carreira, mas, a partir do momento em que ele percebeu que Jiren tinha pontos fracos, ele, em vez de assustado sentiu-se empolgado. Seus treinadores e o médico do octógono verificaram suas condições: havia um pequeno corte na sua boca, que podia se aprofundar se ele levasse um novo golpe, mas o sangramento era leve. Apenas um golpe o atingira na cabeça, mas ele não sentia nenhuma dor. O golpe no plexo solar, no entanto e outros, nos ombros e braços, ardiam como fogo vivo e certamente iriam gerar hematomas.

Goku levantou-se, determinado a finalizar a luta no segundo assalto. Os dois tornaram a medir-se por um instante antes do assalto começar e Goku tomou novamente a iniciativa quando o sino tocou, mas, desta vez percebeu Jiren ainda mais cauteloso e pressentiu que ele pretendia tentar finalizá-lo com um golpe certeiro, um soco devastador, porque sentia medo do contato físico de alguma maneira. De repente, Jiren avançou e o golpeou no rosto, "furando" sua guarda.

Goku sentiu uma dor profunda no centro da face, bem no nariz, mas, mesmo pego de surpresa, conseguiu resistir e lançou seu corpo para frente, surpreendendo também Jiren com uma joelhada na lateral do corpo. O choque dos dois machucou ambos, mas Goku não se deixou abater e, no estirão do golpe aplicado, agarrou-se a Jiren e desta vez foi ele quem o levou para o chão, imobilizando-o pelo pescoço num potente mata-leão.

Mesmo com o sangue brotando do nariz e da boca, ele não desistiu. Prendeu Jiren fortemente ao chão enquanto via o lutador tentar, desesperado, se desvencilhar do seu garrote implacável, herdado dos tempos de lutador de Wrestling, seu primeiro e mais forte fundamento nas artes marciais. Cada tentativa de Jiren de se soltar o fazia apertar mais firmemente. Mas, de repente, Jiren começou a virar o corpo numa desesperada tentativa de reversão, tentando desequilibrar Goku, que então jogou o corpo forçando o peso sobre Jiren, que, de repente, se moveu com fúria.

Pressentindo que Jiren iria conseguir reverter seu jogo de chão, Goku o largou e ergueu-se num salto, se afastando o suficiente para evitar o bote contrário. Jiren tinha os olhos em fúria agora, não gostava de ser levado ao chão e queria realmente encaixar um soco ou ou chute para derrubar Goku, que sentiu, subitamente que, com aquele recuo, chegara ao limite da grade do octógono. Jiren vinha como um touro furioso para tentar acuá-lo na tentativa, agora quase desesperada, de encaixar um golpe ou encurralá-lo nas grades com socos fortes e certeiros.

Tudo, de repente, pareceu mais lento. Aquele segundo durou uma eternidade: ele viu a posição de Jiren, a distância, sentiu o deslocamento de ar do outro vindo em sua direção. Era o momento do tudo ou nada, e, nesse instante, os deuses da sorte iluminaram Goku. Ele praticamente viu o golpe antes de acontecer e então, saltou e, quando estava mais de 1 metro acima do chão, seu corpo girou e ele desferiu um chute lateral que atingiu Jiren com toda força na lateral da cabeça, derrubando-o de lado no chão, onde ele permaneceu com os braços abertos, estático.

Goku prendeu a respiração quando o juiz se aproximou de Jiren, abaixando-se para avaliar seu estado. Foi quando o homem se ergueu, abriu e fechou os braços no gesto típico de fim de luta. Quebrado e sem ação, era o fim para a temida Naja de Telangana.

Os braços de Goku caíram ao longo do corpo e ele mal sentiu suas pernas cederem quando caiu de joelhos no chão. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, misturando-se ao sangue de suas recém-abertas feridas. Mas depois ele se preocuparia em sentir dor: ele conseguira. Vencera.

Era o campeão dos pesos pesados da SFL.

* * *

Como estava sangrando, Goku foi levado ao vestiário para ser examinado, logo depois da curta cerimônia de premiação, sendo seguido por seus dois treinadores.

– Ai, ai, aaaaaaai! – Goku gritou quando o Dr. Champa, um dos dois médicos da SFL que acompanhara a comitiva deles, apertou a gaze que continha seu sangramento nasal.

– Calma aí que a gente tem que conter essa porcaria. Conheci um sujeito que o nariz dele sangrava quando ele via uma mulher bonita, mas você é um cara de sorte e isso aí nem é uma fratura, foi só um corte interno mesmo.

– Parece que ele tá falando de você com esse negócio de sangrar o nariz, Kame – disse o mestre Karin, que observava com atenção o procedimento.

Goku também segurava um pedaço de gelo com uma toalha junto ao lábio inferior, para estancar o sangramento do corte provocado pelo primeiro golpe de Jiren.

– Tira o gelo para eu olhar, garoto! – disse o médico, querendo ver se o lábio parara de sangrar. Goku baixou o gelo e ele disse – Beleza. É superficial, o do nariz também. Sente alguma tontura, enjôo ou dor de cabeça?

Goku sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e então ele, juntando as duas mãos de Goku no emaranhado de gaze que continha o sangue que saía do nariz e da boca disse:

– Segure por mais cinco minutos. Eu te examinei e não tem nenhuma lesão profunda ou preocupante. Mas essa coisa aí no meio do seu peito vai ficar roxa. – ele apontou o hematoma no meio do plexo solar de Goku – agora deixa eu ir porque vou na ambulância com o Jiren... qualquer coisa, procure o Dr. Vermond. O Bills já foi com a Caulifla antes e o Quitella também, com o outro rapaz. Hoje foi sério o negócio.

Ele saiu e os dois treinadores o cercaram, falando sem parar da luta. Os fiscais de doping chegaram logo depois, pedindo que Goku concedesse a amostra de urina, o que era constrangedor porque o obrigava a fazer xixi praticamente em público. Ele então tirou a gaze e a toalha e viu que, tirando um pequeno e dolorido inchaço nos lábios e nariz, não havia grandes sequelas.

Raditz chegou quando ele estava no chuveiro, mas o resto de sua família e amigos seguiram direto para o hotel. Ele sentia o coração batendo forte no peito, ansioso para estar com todos que amava. Quando saiu do banho, ainda de toalha sobre a roupa íntima, e viu o irmão, a emoção foi mais forte e os dois se abraçaram, chorando.

– Consegui, _bhaee_... consegui! – ele disse, sentindo o abraço apertado do outro, que o ergueu ligeiramente no ar dizendo:

– Quem diria que o menor e mais fraco dos dois iria ser um campeão de luta?

– Eu não seria campeão de nada sem o apoio de vocês e a sua proteção, _bhaee_ – ele disse, quando os dois se separaram. – E _maan _e a Bulma?

– Não podem entrar, você sabe. Elas foram já para a festa no hotel... e é bom você vestir um terno e ir também. O apresentador da festa falou comigo agora e está louco para te conhecer. Aliás, ele tá lá fora te esperando...

– Me esperando? – disse Goku enquanto se vestia, com um terno esportivo sem gravata.

– Sim. Disse ser seu fã. – Raditz tinha um ar divertido e, de repente, Goku desconfiou e passou a se vestir de qualquer forma, atabalhoadamente. Logo estava pronto, ainda que desalinhado e disse:

– Tô pronto! – Raditz riu e abriu a porta do vestiário para que ele saísse.

O choque dele foi inevitável. Diante dele estava Sharukh Khan, o astro número um de Bollywood, o quinto ator mais rico de todo mundo, a quem ele imitara desde criança nos números que ele e Bulma criavam para os festivais religiosos, sonhando com Bollywood.

– Namastê, senhor Khan – disse Goku, atrapalhado, fazendo uma saudação que o ator respondeu, dizendo logo depois:

– Rapaz, você me assustou. Apostei mil rúpias com o Ranveer Singh que você venceria a luta e ele insistia que você cairia no primeiro assalto!

– Mil... rupias?

– É, o Ranveer é um sujeito muito pão duro. Eu sou seu fã, assistia o show da SFL e sabia que um dia você seria o maior.

De repente, Goku desandou a falar:

– Senhor Sharuk Khan, é uma honra que o senhor diga isso, mas EU sou seu fã, desde os cinco anos de idade. Eu e minha irmã imitávamos suas coreografias nos festivais... digo, eu dançava fazendo a sua parte, ela a da senhorita Kajol, ou de qualquer atriz que... não importa, conhece-lo é um sonho! Mas... eu achava que o senhor era mais alto!

O ator riu e, à moda indiana, deu um tapinha na orelha que foi estendido à bochecha de Goku, forma de uma pessoa mais velha demonstrar apreço por um jovem, antes de dizer:

– Eu fui um jovem pobre de Nova Déli que sonhei minha infância inteira com Bollywood, e um belo dia, estava lá, como você está aqui agora. Soube que vai estrear em Anarkali. Estarei lá para assistir. E certamente vou querer você em algum promo meu, sua presença garante muita popularidade, eu já passei o contato do meu agente para seu irmão.

O ator se despediu e saiu, com sua comitiva, deixando Goku abobalhado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

– Agora, termine de se arrumar e vamos, _superstar_ – brincou o irmão, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Hora de ver nossa pequena Bulma brilhar tanto quanto você!

* * *

Enquanto Goku se preparava para deixar o centro de esportes, Bulma e Gine já chegavam ao hotel no carro da SFL, quando foram interceptadas por Raaja, que ficara no hotel esperando as duas, a pedido de Vegeta. Ele as abordou assim que chegaram dizendo:

– Ei, você é a Bulma, certo? Lembra de mim?

– O senhor é o pai... do Vegeta?

– Isso, isso mesmo. Vamos ao camarim que montamos aqui no hotel porque você precisa se arrumar para a pré-estreia. Não vai com essa roupa aí, não é mesmo?

Bulma usava um sári estampado em tons de verde que a mãe escolhera a dedo numa loja caríssima imaginando que seria muito sofisticado, e nenhuma das duas pensava em trocar de roupa para o evento seguinte. Gine então fechou a cara e disse:

– Quem é você para dizer como a minha filha vai se vestir? – Ela encarrou Raaja furiosa e ele tomou um susto. Estava acostumado a ser bajulado e não confrontado por pessoas comuns.

– Namastê, senhora...?

– Gine, Gine Sayajin. Sou a mãe da Bulma. Eu te conheci na delegacia, lembra?

– Me perdoe. – ele disse, sem jeito – Como a senhora sabe, a Bulma aqui é a nossa estrela. Mas o pateta do meu filho, que fez o filme com ela, esqueceu de avisá-la que, como ela é a estrela da noite, merecia um tratamento especial, com direito a maquiagem e figuino.

– Eu mesma dei a ela um tratamento especial. Esse sári foi bem caro. E não está mesmo insinuando que eu não maquiei minha filha direito, né?

– Eu imagino que a senhora tenha feito o seu melhor – ele sorriu, tentando ser charmoso – mas são dois eventos diferentes, a luta e a sessão de cinema festiva... e temos um sári de um estilista famoso para ela, uma maquiadora profissional, algumas joias emprestadas, para que ela use...

– _Maan_! – Bulma disse, de repente – é a minha estreia de verdade como protagonista!

Gine olhou para a filha. Ela parecia ansiosa para usar um sári de estilista famoso...

– O evento vai ser transmitido – disse Raaja, ao que Gine virou-se e disse, encarando-o, ainda irritada:

– Está certo. Mas ela ia comigo para o quatro para que nós retocássemos...

– Não seja por isso – ele disse, sorrindo – vamos que eu as levo até o camarim que montamos aqui. Chichi está lá e a senhora vai ficar radiante com a maquiagem da nossa profissional. Vamos estender à senhora o tratamento VIP, sem cobrança nenhuma. E vamos providenciar um lindo sári para a mãe da nossa estrela!

Hesitante, Gine aceitou a companhia de Raaja, que as foi escoltando até o camarim, enquanto ele tentava parecer novamente o charmoso ator que havia sido vinte anos antes.

* * *

Vegeta tinha planejado aquilo como um presente para Bulma. Um dos muitos que ele havia pensado para aquela viagem. Enquanto voltava ao hotel, num carro de luxo com seu irmão, perguntou:

– Acha que ela vai gostar, Tarble... digo, será que ela vai sentir-se bem, não vai tomar como crítica ou algo assim?

– Receber tratamento vip? Ser maquiada, mimada, preparada, tratada como uma estrela de primeira grandeza? Se ela rejeitar isso tudo só pode ser maluca, _bhaee_... não precisa me agradecer, sabe? Eu tenho dado minhas ideias de graça a você...

– É uma pena que aqui não podemos andar de braço dado ou algo assim. Você foi ótimo descobrindo que o verme inútil não viria, ótimo mesmo...

– Pois é, achei isso tão estranho, _bhaee_... como ele deixa a noiva aqui e vai para... Los Angeles finalizar um filme?

– Os filmes do idiota têm muitos efeitos especiais. Só o que eles usam para fazer aquela cicatriz ridícula dele não parecer tão ruim...

– Não é isso. Justamente nessa semana? Parece que, sei lá, ele foge dos compromissos com ela.

Vegeta pensou um pouco e percebeu que aquilo não deixava de ser verdade. Se fosse coincidência, era uma coincidência bizarra. Se não fosse, era algo a considerar.

A TV de Mumbai estava por lá para transmitir o tapete vermelho da pré-estreia, mesmo que este fosse dentro do hotel, diante do luxuoso salão no segundo andar do prédio principal. O evento também era transmitido para um canal de TV de Dubai, dedicado aos eventos luxuosos da cidade.

Vegeta esperava por Bulma diante do "camarim" que ele conseguira no primeiro andar, na verdade, um salão de beleza do hotel que ele havia fechado para aquela noite, a peso de ouro. Ele parecia um verdadeiro príncipe, usando um smoking cujo paletó de veludo era de um profundo azul, com um colete preto e gravata de cetim da mesma cor e olhava o relógio toda hora, nervoso. Chichi saiu primeiro e sorriu ao vê-lo, dizendo baixinho:

– Ela está simplesmente deslumbrante.

Chichi passou para o hall, onde esperaria com os demais convidados até sua hora de subir para o salão. Seu lugar estava marcado, dentro do cinema montado no salão de convenções do segundo andar, ao lado de Bulma e Vegeta. Tinham posto Goku ao seu lado, mas eles tinham combinado de não chegarem juntos para manter a discrição necessária. Chichi foi até uma varanda lateral e ficou observando o magnífico canal que circundava o hotel e o lindo conjunto de piscinas circulares iluminado àquela hora. Mais tarde, quando acabasse a sessão, os convidados exclusivos seriam levados em balsas pelo canal até o Terrace, o espaço de festas quase à beira da praia. Suspirou e deu um sorriso para si, interrompido por um desagradável som atrás dela.

– Finalmente encontro a mulher mais linda deste evento perfeitamente sozinha.

Ela virou-se para ver o Príncipe Janemba, percebendo tarde demais que estavam sozinhos naquela varanda.

– Eu não pretendo ficar sozinha com você – ela disse, tentando passar por ele, que disse:

– Não é prudente falar assim com um possível investidor... seus filmes podem receber maior atenção dos meus amigos e minha se você der a mim a atenção que dava ao meu amigo Shallot, já que é uma mulher que não parece querer um marido...

Ela o encarou, mas em vez de ficar irritada, disse simplesmente:

– Se a condição para receber seus preciosos dólares for encostar em um ser humano podre como você, prefiro ir à falência. Com licença.

Ela ia passando por ele quando ele segurou seu braço, dizendo em seu ouvido:

– Como pode ter tanta certeza de que não vai gostar se ainda não provou, princesa?

– Não é preciso chegar muito perto de algo podre para sentir seu cheiro – ela disse e desvencilhou-se dele, fugindo para o salão.

Ela chegou bem a tempo de ver Bulma chegando ao hall, agora arrumada e maquiada profissionalmente, e pôde ver a reação de Vegeta, que arregalou os olhos diante da beleza da moça. Os cabelos presos num penteado elegante, a cascata de cachos azulados caindo desde o alto da cabeça até as costas, ladeado por um arranjo de dálias brancas. Ela usava um sári de seda de grife, elegantemente amarrado no estilo Bollywood, com o _pallu_ jogado sobre o ombro, o tecido translucido permitindo que se visse seus movimentos, os bordados dourados ao longo drapeado cintilando conforme ela andava. As jóias riquíssimas emolduravam seu rosto, fazendo-a parecer uma linda princesa. Chichi sorriu satisfeita ao ver que a jornada da garota estava completa: ela surgia radiante como uma estrela e andou até ela, para fazer seu papel de madrinha naquele ambiente criticamente hostil com os novatos.

As duas se abraçaram, sob o olhar atento de Vegeta e Chichi disse:

– Acho que está na hora de subirmos para o cinema. Vocês dois devem ir na frente.

De acordo com a tradição muçulmana de Dubai, Vegeta deveria ir à frente, sendo homem, mas ele chamou Bulma e os dois subiram as escadas lado a lado, com Chichi logo atrás, filmados pelos canais de TV de celebridades de Dubai, Mumbai e até mesmo da Coreia do Sul e da China. Logo, assumiram seu papel de anfitriões numa fila de cumprimentos, recebendo todos os convidados como donos da festa, os protagonistas do filme que seria exibido logo. Quando o príncipe Janemba apontou no final da escada, Chichi desculpou-se por um instante e saiu por uma porta lateral, de onde observou o movimento de pessoas, evitando voltar até depois que Shallot passasse com Maron logo atrás. A garota parecia perdida e Chichi sentiu pena dela. Se chegasse a fazer carreira, seria uma marionete dele, se fosse eleita como esposa, seria um como um troféu, condenada a existir sem vontade, submissa ao marido.

Quando a fila terminava, Goku apareceu com Raditz e Chichi não abriu um sorriso radiante. Ele era o último a chegar, mas os dois não conseguiam evitar a óbvia química de enamorados que os unia. Quando abordado pela repórter do Bollywood Hungama, ele disse simplesmente:

– Oi, eu sou o Goku e vou ver o filme do meu amigo Vegeta com a minha irmã Bulma!

Chichi olhou para Bulma e as duas deram uma risada do jeito espontâneo dele, que logo se aproximou e disse:

– Tô atrasado? Muito?

– Não, não está – cortou Raditz, tentando evitar que a proximidade entre ele e Chichi os denunciasse – vamos entrar para ver o filme.

A última imagem que a TV mostrou, já que o filme mesmo era protegido por leis de direito autoral, foi o grupo entrando na sala de cinema e o repórter se despedindo e anunciando a estreia do filme em toda Índia no dia seguinte, o segundo do Eid Mubarak.

Enquanto isso, num leito de hospital de Dubai, Caulifla olhava irritada para a TV e pegava seu celular. Ela estava lá sozinha, chateada porque tomara pontos num corte na cabeça, tivera dois dentes quebrados e estava em observação por causa da suspeita de uma concussão semelhante a que tivera Goku dois meses antes. Ela esperou por um instante e quando atenderam do outro lado da linha, disse, firme, porém com a voz engrolada pela ausência dos dentes quebrados:

– Alô, lembra que você queria uma história? Tenho uma para você.

Enquanto isso, dentro do cinema, Sharukh Khan, o ator número um de Bollywood, elogiava Vegeta, Raaja Vegeta e os produtores de Shakti e dizia que veriam o primeiro filme da parceria dos estúdios Sadala com a SFL, então, ele fez uma piada com a aposta dele com o ator Ranveer Singh, que também estava presente, sobre a luta de Goku e disse, para terminar:

– Vamos assistir agora "SFL Shakti: a história de um lutador". Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Notas: **

1\. Eu fiquei realmente surpresa com gente achando que o Goku ia perder. Gente, depois desse caminho todo ele fez por merecer a vitória – embora a gente saiba que se ele não é tão forte quanto o Jiren no anime e aqui também não, a ideia era que ele vencesse a luta por resistência e estratégia.

2\. Assisti mais de 30 lutas de MMA (nem foi tão difícil porque a maioria é muito rápida) para conseguir entender a dinâmica e escrever uma luta realmente crível. A ideia era que uma luta quase perdida fosse vencida, mais ou menos como algumas lutas memoráveis de Muhhamed Ali no boxe. O fator complicador é que o MMA não tem contagem, e na maioria das vezes que o lutador cai ele perde a luta porque não levanta. Mas como esse tipo de luta também permite ataques a lutador caído, a situação ideal de luta quase perdida era o chão com possibilidade de reversão.

3\. Ainda falando da luta, como o MMA tem muitos golpes possíveis, imaginei Jiren como um lutador de repertório vasto, contrastando com o adversário anterior, o Broly, que era limitado pela força e sem muita técnica. O Goku estaria entre os dois, como um lutador de repertório médio mas muito instintivo e estratégico, como ele se mostra na metade final da luta. Finalmente, a finalização bombástica foi inspirada por uma luta do Connor McGreggor, lutador de MMA irlandês do UFC, num vídeo de luta dele que eu vi de uma luta que parecia muito morna até ele se afastar e dar um chute como o descrito, apagando o adversário e finalizando a luta.

4\. Agora o Goku é um vitorioso astro do MMA indiano. Chichi e ele estão livres. Esperem grandes emoções para os dois nos próximos capítulos. Mas nem tudo serão flores: Caulifla, Shallot... tem muita gente de olho no casal Goku e Chichi e com disposição para atrapalhar os dois.

5\. Mas antes, teremos uma declaração de amor no escuro da sala de projeção. No próximo capítulo vamos ver o filme dentro da história, com Vegeta e Bulma sentados lado a lado. Claro que a grande consagração de Bulma como uma estrela de Bollywood também acontece agora, graças à intervenção do Raaja Vegeta, que continua melhorando como pessoa e ficou bem impressionado com uma certa senhora que ele acaba de conhecer.

6\. Sharukh Khan, mencionado aqui muitas vezes, precisava mesmo aparecer em pessoa e conhecendo o Goku, claro. Ele é realmente tudo que é dito na história e um pouco mais: meu ator favorito de Bollywood, certamente. Ranveer Singh, também citado aqui, é um ator de 36 anos famoso por filmes como Ram Leela e Bajirao Mastani.

7\. Fanaa é um termo árabe, não hindi, mas popular na língua urdu: quer dizer quebrado, destruído. Foi usado aqui no sentido de que se pode, sim, levantar depois que se caiu, mesmo sentindo-se destruído. O filme Fanaa, estrelado por Kajol e Aamir Khan, chegou a ser exibido em circuito comercial no Brasil e está disponível para ser assistido no Amazon Prime.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 – Saawariya (Enamorados)**

Dentro do salão nobre convertido em cinema, 250 seletos convidados viram quando a tela se iluminou e o logotipo da Sadala Filmes anunciou a nova produção, logo seguido pelo logo da SFL. Bulma sentiu imediatamente um frio na barriga. Era a sua estreia como protagonista em Bollywood, não um papel de 15 minutos como os 2 anteriores com Yamcha.

Na tela, a primeira cena do filme mostrava Vegeta numa olaria, fazendo pequenos _ramaikins_, potes de barro usados pela culinária indiana para servir _lassi_ ou caldos. De repente Chichi entrava e gritava:

– _Bhaee_!

Os dois começavam uma discussão animada sobre tarefas e ele acabava enrolando a irmã e saía para uma luta de rua, num cenário que lembrou a Goku o círculo de luta de rua de Vadala.

– Mas mais arrumado – ele sussurrou para Chichi, que riu do comentário. – você está linda. – ele completou, procurando tocar a mão dela no escuro.

– Goku – ela sussurrou – vão perceber e...

– Eu não ligo. Quero que saibam que eu te amo – ele sussurrou para ela, que disse:

– Não aqui, não agora... – ela podia sentir os olhos dos seus possíveis detratores em cima dela – mas logo... eu prometo.

– Está bem – ele sorriu e virou-se para a tela. – você me deve uma dança na festa.

– Duas – ela sussurrou – promessa é dívida.

Bulma apareceu na tela, radiante e deslumbrante, e ela mesma sorriu ao se ver, e, como toda mocinha de filme, sua entrada era uma dança em que ela exibia seu talento e desinibição. Ao contrário de Chichi, que era toda técnica ao dançar, Bulma era intuitiva e espontânea, e era difícil não se apaixonar pela forma como ela valorizava suas qualidades.

No escuro do cinema, Vegeta engoliu em seco e disse, perto do ouvido dela:

– Eu me lembro desse dia. Você chegou para gravar reclamando do trânsito na Mumbai Six – ele murmurou – e distribuiu _besan ladoos_ para todos. Tinha sido seu aniversário uns dias antes – ele sorriu e ela perguntou:

– Como se lembra disso?

– Eu prestava atenção em você... quer a prova?

Bulma suspendeu a respiração no escuro. Aquele era um jogo perigoso. Ela percebeu Raditz olhando para ela, mas o irmão estava distante, sentado na fila de trás, ao lado de Goku, mais próximo da mãe, que sentara ao lado de Raaja Vegeta (que trocara de lugar por algum motivo com Oolong, que sentaria ao lado da sua mãe a princípio). Com o coração batendo mais forte, ela disse:

– Quero.

Vegeta sorriu e se calou no primeiro instante, mas, ao longo de cada cena ele relembrou, numa voz baixa e sussurrada, tudo que haviam conversado e feito ao longo das gravações, sempre comentando como ela estava, a roupa que havia usado naquele dia, conversas que haviam tido. Bulma sorria, encantada com cada comentário e com o retrato que ia se formando dela segundo o olhar de Vegeta, as emoções se sobrepondo ao que via na tela, a trajetória emocionante do jovem pobre que vencia e realizava coisas para ele e para os que amava através da luta, algo tão parecido e próximo da trajetória do seu irmão.

E, à medida que a história se desenrolava, ela sentia cada vez mais que seu coração batia por ele, que ela amava Vegeta e, sim, era correspondida, podia sentir isso sem ele nem mesmo precisar confessar. Quando a sessão foi interrompida para o intervalo de dez minutos, logo após a cena impactante de Shakti indo ao chão na sua primeira luta como profissional, ela levantou-se da cadeira num estado estranho de euforia e ansiedade. Era como se algo na sua vida estivesse próximo de acontecer, uma mudança imprevisível e irreversível. Ela era a borboleta prestes a sair da crisálida, e a declaração velada de Vegeta vinha no último instante antes dessa importante mudança.

Mas Raditz, que havia acompanhado à distância a conversa entre os dois, mesmo sem conseguir escutar uma única palavra, desconfiou daquela proximidade e se aproximou do par imediatamente assim que a luz se acendeu, dizendo:

– O filme está maravilhoso, hein? Quero ver como o Shakti vai sair dessa! – ele comentou e, a partir dali, grudou nos dois. Goku observou aquilo um pouco desconfiado, mas quando viu o irmão seguindo Bulma e Vegeta sentiu-se até livre e feliz, porque aquilo significava que ele tinha parado de pegar no seu pé e ele podia acompanhar Chichi até o saguão onde era servido um pequeno coquetel com petiscos.

– Vou te contar um segredo – ele disse para um garçom, pegando uma _samosa_ vegetariana em miniatura – sou um lutador faminto e posso dar uma boa gorjeta se arrumar uma bandeja dessas para mim.

– Senhor, não podemos privilegiar ninguém no buffet.

Ele fez uma cara triste e Chichi deu uma gargalhada. Aquilo atraiu o olhar de Shallot, que se aproximou, ladeado por Maron, que o seguia com um ar deslocado. Goku brincava com Chichi, falando que se fosse num cinema em Mumbai ele poderia comprar um combo gigante de pipoca ou mesmo _samosas_ de um tamanho decente, porque só fizera uma boquinha na van a caminho do hotel e estava, como sempre, faminto, mas ali, num hotel refinado e chique precisava se contentar com comida em miniatura. Foi exatamente quando Shallot veio por trás e disse:

– Os príncipes investidores estão preocupados com você, Chichi... ninguém entende como você caiu a ponto de estar se sujando com esse _slumdog_ de Mumbai...

Goku virou-se para encarar o sujeito que mais de uma vez o tentava humilhar e disse:

– Você deve se achar muito corajoso para se aproximar de nós sem ser chamado e falar esse tipo de coisa, não?

– Eu só acho que gente da sua laia suja o ambiente com sua presença. Aqui não deveria ser seu lugar, você é um rato das sarjetas de Mumbai.

– Um rato carrega Ganesha nas costas. – disse Goku, sorridente. – mas um sujeito como você só carrega a própria frustração por aí – ele olhou para Maron e tornou a olhar para ele – achando que tudo se resolve com ouro, com diamantes... talvez você tivesse de passar uma temporada sendo um _slumdog_ em Mumbai para aprender a valorizar o que tem. Não troco todo seu dinheiro herdado pelo meu conquistado, mesmo que seja muito menos.

– Você roubou algo meu – disse Shallot, bem próximo a Goku. Chichi ficou subitamente tensa. Raditz, que estava perto de Bulma e Vegeta, de repente ficou alerta, como que pronto para agir caso Goku perdesse a cabeça. Isso não escapou ao rapaz, que tinha ciência da importância daquilo para a reputação de Chichi.

– O que você acha que eu roubei jamais te pertenceu – ele sorriu para Chichi e disse, ignorando o outro – vamos voltar para a sala? Quero ver como Shakti vence a luta.

Eles saíram de perto de Shallot, que bufou irritado. Tudo que ele queria era provocar uma briga para terminar aquele evento em escândalo. Maron tentou dizer qualquer coisa e ele destratou a moça, que baixou os olhos entristecida, humilhada como nunca se sentira. Mas, de repente, o telefone de Shallot tocou e ele foi para um canto, irritado e disse:

– O que você quer dessa vez? – ele esperou enquanto a pessoa que estava do outro lado falava e disse então, no fim – sim, eu confirmo. Não, não vou gravar nenhum depoimento sobre isso. Mas se quer me fazer um favor, destrua os dois. – ele desligou o celular e guardou, sem perceber que bem próximo do lugar onde estava, Raaja Vegeta, mesmo conversando com Gine, ouvira atentamente cada palavra do que ele dissera.

Raditz observou desconfiado a interação de Vegeta e Bulma durante o intervalo, ao ficar muito próximo aos dois. Havia algo ali que ele não estava gostando nem um pouco, principalmente porque era uma novidade para ele aquele clima entre os dois. De repente, juntando os fatos, ele começou a desconfiar de coisas que ele preferia que fossem apenas impressão, mas seu instinto de irmão mais velho pronto a defender a honra da sua pequena _bahaan_ (irmã). Se Vegeta acreditava que brincaria com ela, estava bastante enganado.

Na rígida cabeça hinduísta de Raditz, a chance de Vegeta cortejar sua irmã havia acabado no instante em que ela respondera com "_kubule_" o pedido de Yamcha. Desmanchar o noivado depois de uma cerimônia de _Chunni_, mesmo que o casamento tivesse sido uma consequência do namoro espontâneo da irmã com o rapaz, não fruto de um arranjo entre famílias, era simplesmente inaceitável e desonroso para ele, e ele temia que os anos que Bulma passara como expectadora de filmes com mocinhas apaixonadas tentando viver o amor verdadeiro estivesse confundindo a cabeça da irmã.

Ele segurou o instinto de mudar de lugar, sabendo que aquilo pegaria mal. Ele percebia o público presente: havia não apenas convidados selecionados, atores de cinema e ricaços, mas imprensa, e não a imprensa de fofocas como Ribriane e outras, mas a imprensa que realmente contava e formava opiniões sobre filmes. Se Bulma fizesse sucesso naquela première, sairia dali consagrada, mas se houvesse um escândalo, poderia abalar seriamente a sua carreira. Por isso, ele voltou à sua preocupação anterior e sentou-se ao lado do irmão mais novo, que o olhou com simpatia. O filme ainda não recomeçara e Raditz disse:

– Estou orgulhoso de você, _bhaee_. Não caiu na armadilha daquele almofadinha cretino.

– Era o que ele queria. Se eu não caí nas provocações do Broly, não ia ser esse cara que ia me tirar do sério – sorriu Goku – pena que a gente não pode trazer comida aqui para dentro, hein? Nem deu para eu comer direito, só uma _samosinha_ muito pequena e magrinha.

O irmão riu e disse:

– Depois tem um jantar.

Goku sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Bulma e Vegeta conversavam baixo, esperando a sessão começar:

– Seu irmão – perguntou Vegeta, olhando de soslaio para Raditz – é impressão minha ou ele estava... nos vigiando?

– Eu acho que sim – Bulma riu, mas um tanto preocupada – ele é meio protetor e... mas nós não estamos fazendo nada demais, não é? Digo, nada que estrague minha reputação, né?

– Em hipótese nenhuma eu faria algo para estragar sua reputação, Bulma – ele disse, sério. Ela sorriu para ele e então disse:

– Eu sei que não, Vegeta.

Logo o filme começou, com a virada espetacular de Shakti, que vencia sua primeira luta num caso inusitado da arte imitando a vida. No escuro, foi Bulma então quem disse:

– Eu me lembro desse dia. Eu fiquei nervosa vendo a sua gravação. Quase tanto quanto fico quando o _bhaee_ luta...

– Você não me disse isso – ele sussurrou.

– Tem muitas coisas que eu não te disse – ela murmurou, sentindo-se corar no escuro.

– Sim... e eu digo o mesmo em relação a você. Tem muitas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e nunca disse.

À medida que o filme ia passando, os dois trocavam suas pequenas confissões, em curtas e sussurradas frases, na cumplicidade da sala escura, tentando não serem muito notados pelos outros espectadores. A história tinha reviravoltas e um antagonista invejoso, que era notadamente inspirado em Broly e o romance tinha momentos complicados em que Shakti e Anjali se afastavam, para logo depois se unirem. Em um momento, uma cena de luta com Goku foi inserida e ele gritou, alegremente:

– Olha, olha! Sou eu! – na história, as cenas de luta mostravam, já como um teaser do filme Anarkali, a primeira luta de Tyger, como se fosse a preliminar da luta decisiva que tornaria Shakti um campeão. O cinema veio abaixo em gargalhadas por causa da ingenuidade de Goku, que parecera tão inocente ao se reconhecer na tela. Mas logo o clima sério do clímax do filme fez todos ficarem ligados na eletrizante luta decisiva de Shakti, com Anjali, interpretada por Bulma e Anarkali, a irmã de Shakti, interpretada por Chichi, gritando na plateia a cada lance decisivo. A luta, extremamente bem filmada, era o auge necessário para aquela história.

Shakti era mostrado como um lutador brilhante, carismático, e muito técnico, e, apesar de terem tanto para dizer um ao outro, Vegeta e Bulma assistiram à luta em silêncio, vendo a brilhante atuação dele, que certamente renderia pelo menos uma indicação para o prêmio _Filmfare_ daquele ano. No último lance, em que o lutador dava um chute aéreo no antagonista, derrubando-o, Goku disse para Vegeta, de onde estava:

– Olha! Igual a mim com o Jiren!

Bulma e Vegeta riram novamente, mas, a vitória não era o final do filme. Havia ainda o final de Shakti e Anjali, e quando ele, depois da luta, aproximou-se dela na tela, Vegeta, na plateia, disse num sussurro:

– Eu sempre fui orgulhoso demais, fechado demais... por isso eu não disse o que eu devia ter dito... Bulma... naquele dia no Holi, quando você me pediu um beijo, eu fui tão estúpido. Quando eu fui atrás de você naquele dia quando você foi sequestrada, quando eu achei que íamos morrer... todas as vezes, todas essas vezes eu deveria ter dito o que eu não disse...

– Vegeta... eu...

– Bulma, foi real para você tanto quanto foi para mim?

Na tela, Shakti e Anjali se beijaram e Bulma então disse, num sussurro:

– Sim, foi.

Ele não podia beijá-la, então, discretamente, segurou os dedos dela de forma quase imperceptível e disse, praticamente ao mesmo tempo que na tela:

– Eu te amo!

Com a audiência toda prestando atenção no filme, aquele movimento passou quase despercebido, afinal, num lugar onde um homem tocar as mãos de uma mulher solteira podia ser considerado um crime, aquele era o máximo de transgressão que os dois poderiam se permitir, mas esse toque, esse sutil e pequeno toque havia mudado tudo entre eles. No escuro, os dois se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro.

Mas, por mais discretos que tivessem sido, Raditz, a uma certa distância, percebeu tudo e se preocupou.

O filme terminava com uma nova edição da música "Shakti", a mesma do promo, com cenas aproveitadas do dia da gravação, mostrando Goku, Vegeta, Chichi e Bulma dançando. A audiência aplaudiu vigorosamente no fim da projeção e era óbvio que aquele filme seria um sucesso.

Mas ainda havia uma última cena, surpreendente, logo depois dos créditos: na tela, arrumando a sala de treinos de Shakti, aparecia o personagem de Chichi, a temperamental Anarkali. Depois de, ao longo do filme, aparecer sempre nas cenas de treino do irmão o ajudando, ela largava o material de limpeza num canto, tirava os sapatos e aparecia socando e chutando um saco de areia vigorosamente, quando era surpreendida pelo irmão, que entrava na sala de surpresa.

Goku sorriu para Chichi quando a viu no filme, parecendo assustada, virando as costas para o saco de areia e encarando Vegeta, que se aproximava rindo e dizia:

– Você precisa de luvas, _bahaan_! – ele entregava as luvas a ela e dava as costas, saindo de cena e deixando o recado na tela: Anarkali – no próximo Diwali.

A euforia tomou conta da plateia na saída da sessão, e os repórteres presentes cercaram rapidamente Bulma, flashes cintilando por todos os lados e perguntas sucedendo-se, enquanto ela arregalava os olhos, surpresa pelo súbito assédio. Mas, naquele momento, ela finalmente tomou o controle da situação e começou a responder às perguntas com desembaraço, simpatia e segurança. Depois de tantos anos sonhando com as estrelas de Bollywood ela finalmente se tornara uma delas.

Ela respondeu perguntas sobre o filme, sobre sua rotina de beleza e, então, veio a pergunta inesperada:

– Por que seu noivo não a acompanhou a Dubai? O noivado está de pé? – um malicioso repórter do Bollywood On Line a encarava, e ela, por um instante, perdeu a presença de espírito e não soube o que dizer.

Raditz, no entanto, veio em seu socorro e a puxou do meio dos repórteres, dizendo:

– Senhores, guardem suas perguntas para a entrevista coletiva com o elenco amanhã, ao meio dia no salão nobre o hotel. Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, o noivo da minha irmã se encontra nos Estados Unidos da América finalizando um filme e o casamento está, sim, marcado para daqui a cinco dias.

Ele a arrastou para longe dos repórteres e de Vegeta, pensando em, como sempre, proteger a reputação da irmã.

* * *

O jantar no Terrace, logo depois do filme, foi espetacularmente chique, afinal, os endinheirados indianos que haviam pago pelo evento nunca esperavam menos do que o melhor, e mesmo estando em Dubai, e não na Índia, acreditavam na máxima indiana de que "um hóspede deve ser tratado como um Deus". Raditz levou Goku para trocar seu terno esportivo por uma kurta de luxo e aproveitou para recomendar muitas vezes que ele não "desse muita bandeira" com Chichi. Goku sorriu e disse:

– _Bhae_... no momento eu estou pensando apenas em encher a barriga porque estou faminto e todo dolorido.

Havia quatro opções de cardápio, e era servido exatamente aquele que o convidado pedia. A exceção foi Goku, que comeu os 4 cardápios e todas as opções de sobremesa. Ele podia, afinal, era um dos astros da noite.

Depois de um rearranjo nos bastidores, Raaja conseguiu sentar na mesma mesa onde Gine estava com os filhos, Bulma, Vegeta e Tarble. Oolong, que sentaria com eles, foi deslocado para uma mesa dos investidores de Dubai, estranhando que o chefe abrisse mão daquela companhia tão importante para quem estava sempre financiando novos filmes. Enquanto isso, na mesa dos astros, a conversa na mesa seguia animada, sempre girando em torno do filme. Gine disse, de repente:

– Não acredito que meus dois mais novos estavam tão lindos nesse filme. Não quero desmerecer vocês, Vegeta e Chichi, mas vocês são veteranos!

– Com a ajuda certa – disse Raaja – os dois ainda vão brilhar muito em Bollywood.

– A hora que quiser desistir das lutas – disse Tarble, alegremente – eu tenho um papel perfeito para você, Son Goku, vou guardar esse roteiro. Pode juntar vocês todos, já falei com o Vegeta!

– Lá vem você – riu Vegeta – agora, depois dessa atuação, nenhum produtor vai hesitar em chamar a Bulma para um filme. – ele olhou para ela e sorriu – você foi brilhante!

Raditz cortou o papo, dizendo:

– Assim que ela voltar da sua lua-de-mel na América, vamos começar a trabalhar a carreira dela. Pena que ela vai precisar se ausentar no momento da promoção do filme. – ele olhou desafiador para Vegeta, que respondeu:

– Eu estou certo de que ela vai poder arrumar um tempo para a publicidade. Tudo se ajeita.

Tarble, que percebeu o clima quase hostil entre os dois, disse, alegremente, olhando para Gine:

– É a senhora que manda aqueles _ladoos_ maravilhosos para a gente? Melhor doce que eu comi na vida, sabia?

– Ah, esses agora são apenas executados com a minha receita, os que eu fazia antes, pessoalmente, antes de ter de passar ao esquema semi-artesanal eram bem melhores! Mas posso mandar alguns feitos por mim pessoalmente assim que chegar a Mumbai.

– Numa caixinha com dedicatória? – disse Tarble, com a mão no centro do peito de forma afetada, mas antes dela responder, Raaja o interrompeu:

– Dava para você parar de fazer essas coisas afeminadas? Todo mundo já sabe o que você é.

Gine estreitou os olhos na direção dele e disse, contundente:

– Você tem noção de que esse filho que você chama de afeminado escreveu o roteiro do ótimo filme que você assistiu e vai te dar muito dinheiro? Deveria se orgulhar dele, senhor Raaja.

Vegeta, Tarble e Chichi se entreolharam esperando a resposta do pai, porque nunca haviam visto ninguém o repreender daquela forma. Ele disse, então, sem jeito:

– Senhora Sayajin, com todo respeito... eu me orgulho dele, mas tenho dificuldade de aceitar que...

– Senhor Vegeta, filhos são o que são e não nos cabe escolher demais o que serão. Seu filho é adorável, tem qualidades maravilhosas. Eu só o conheci hoje e já o adoro. Você é um amor, meu jovem! – ela disse, sorrindo para Tarble que disse:

– Ah, não fale tanto assim que eu te chamo de _maan_. Pai, por favor, corteje a senhora Gine! Ela pode dar um jeito em você!

Gine e Raaja enrubesceram e Goku disse, meio zangado:

– Ah, pronto, mais um pretendente. Já basta o chacha (tio) Toma!

– A senhora tem um pretendente? – perguntou Raaja e Gine sorriu:

– Tenho, sim. Apesar do ciúme de Goku, eu sou uma mulher livre para fazer minhas escolhas.

Raditz massageou as têmporas irritado, mas nada disse. Era só o que faltava, a mãe dele com mais um pretendente...

Ao fim do animado jantar, começou a festa com música e dança. Goku, Bulma e Raditz mal podiam acreditar que estavam próximos a lendas do cinema Indiano como Sharukh Khan, Saif Ali Khan, o único ator de Bollywood que pertencia a uma família real indiana, sua esposa Kareena Kapoor e até mesmo Amithab e Jaya Bachchan com toda sua família de duas gerações (quase três, com a neta que já estava cogitada para modelo e atriz) na mesma pista de dança. Também estavam lá atrizes consagradas como Kajol, Rani Mujereek e Deepika Padukorne, acompanhada do noivo, Ranveer Singh e muitos atores de várias gerações. De repente, Sharukh Khan o mestre de cerimônias disse, alegremente:

– Quem gostaria de ver uma dança dos nossos protagonistas? Estamos aguardando para ver todos eles juntos na nossa pista de dança.

Vegeta não era muito de dançar em eventos e ainda estava sentado, ao lado de Raaja, Raditz e Gine, quando ouviu a provocação. Ele também evitara a pista de dança por conta da reputação de Bulma e porque, desde que Raditz mencionara o casamento dela, muito próximo, ele estava imaginando o que poderia fazer para a ajudar a escapar daquele casamento: cogitara até mesmo indenizar Yamcha pelo prejuízo do eventual cancelamento da união, mas achou que aquilo soaria como uma compra e Bulma não podia ser tratada como mercadoria.

Restava a ideia de convencer a família Sayajin de suas boas intenções e contar que eles apoiariam Bulma em um eventual rompimento do compromisso, mas ele percebia que, naquele momento, Raditz era um tremendo empecilho com seus olhares abertamente hostis.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, no entanto, Chichi se aproximou do palco e sussurrou alguma coisa para o ator que sorriu, assentiu e disse:

– Parece que teremos uma homenagem a um dos meus filmes! Vamos ver!

Chichi chegou ao centro da pista, agora vazia, e começou a coreografia de "Bole Chudyan", uma música do filme "Khabi Kuch Kabhie Ghan" de 2003 que tinha todos os atores presentes, e eles ficaram surpresos quando, ao som da música, Chichi começou a se movimentar em torno de Goku:

_Minhas pulseiras estão dizendo_

_Minhas pulseiras estão dizendo_

_Que eu me tornei sua, meu amado_

_Minhas pulseiras estão dizendo_

_Minhas pulseiras estão dizendo_

_Que eu me tornei sua, meu amado_

_Eu não posso viver sem você_

_E eu morreria_

_Leve-me embora ... meu amado leve-me embora_

_Leve meu coração embora ... ho ho o_

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Goku, que sorriu e se juntou a ela, e, logo, Bulma se juntou animadamente aos dois fazendo Raditz respirar um pouco aliviado, porque a reputação de Chichi não seria abalada por aquela dança se Bulma ficasse o tempo todo com eles. Mas ela, num trecho seguinte, acabou convocando Vegeta, que depois de uma hesitação inicial se juntou aos três. Mas nada podia ser para ele mais surpreendente do que, de repente, o próprio Raaja Vegeta erguer-se, fazendo uma reverência à sua mãe antes de dizer:

– Gostaria de dedicar essa dança à senhora.

E ele se juntou ao filho, que o olhou surpreso. Tarble, na mesa, disse para Gine:

– Em todos esses anos nunca vi meu pai dançar para impressionar mulher nenhuma. Obrigada pela sua existência, _maan_.

Gine sorriu e revirou os olhos, mas, logo, o grupo dançante se inflou com boa parte do resto da audiência, incluindo os atores da produção original, dançando no espaço livre, lembrando uma grande cena de filme. Logo depois, começou outra música, e foi quando Raditz percebeu que Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi e Goku haviam sumido e se levantou, subitamente. O que poderia ter acontecido?

No meio da dança, Chichi disse, num momento que se aproximou de Goku para um passo juntos:

– Eu tenho algo para você. Deixei na mesa, debaixo do arranjo de flores.

– O que é?

Ela olhou para ele, maliciosa e disse:

– A chave do quarto contíguo ao meu. Eu sempre o alugo para ficar livre de qualquer engraçadinho que queira usar "a chave do homem"... – ela sorriu – vou sair logo depois do fim da música. Finja que vai pegar uma bebida, volte à mesa, depois saia também, mas troque de roupa no seu quarto... tente ser discreto.

Goku sorriu e assentiu. Aquela seria a noite deles.

Vegeta, no entanto, disse a Bulma, no meio da dança:

– Me encontre na sala de cinema depois dessa música. Seja discreta. Saia pelo lado oeste do Terrace, eu sairei pelo leste.

Bulma fez o que ele havia solicitado, com o coração aos saltos, olhando para a mesa, pensando em despistar o irmão mais velho, que certamente não aprovaria aquilo.

Raditz, no entanto, estava junto à mesa, olhando para os lados, quando Goku chegou com uma bebida colorida dizendo:

– Nossa, olha que legal, tem coquetel de sorvete sem álcool.

– Cadê todo mundo? – Disse Raditz, de forma quase hostil.

– E eu que sei? – A Chichi disse que estava cansada e ia dormir porque precisa estar bem para a entrevista...

– No meio da festa?

– Foi uma noite exaustiva, _bhaee_ – deu de ombros Goku, bebericando seu coquetel de sorvete. Raditz virou-se, de repente, e saiu. Julgou ter visto o reflexo azulado do cabelo de Bulma em algum lugar adiante. Quando Goku viu aquilo se remexeu à mesa nada discretamente e fingindo brincar com as flores do centro, pegou o cartão sob o arranjo tentando (sem sucesso) disfarçar o gesto e disse, fingindo cansaço extremo:

– Eu estou literalmente quebrado, _maan_. Luta, festa, dança... é muito pra mim. Vou dormir também. – ele largou seu coquetel de sorvete pela metade e beijou o topo da cabeça da mãe, que ficou olhando o rapaz se afastar antes de dizer:

– Quem ele pensa que está enganando?

Raaja Vegeta riu e disse:

– Bom, me sinto menos vigiado sem seus dois rapazes aqui...

– Ah, _bauji_ (outra forma, mais carinhosa, de dizer "papai"), só para constar, quem está de olho no senhor agora sou eu aqui – acenou Tarble alegremente – mas só que eu prefiro ir dançar. – ele disse isso e foi para a pista de dança, deixando Raaja e Gine sozinhos, ao que ele disse:

– Então... terei permissão de cortejá-la ou você está tão assim encantada pelo meu rival?

Gine enrubesceu, pensando que era incrível ser cortejada por um dos ícones de sua geração, disse:

– Talvez, mas você precisa se esforçar e entender que será sempre o segundo mais importante, se conseguir me conquistar. Ninguém tira o lugar do meu Bardock em meu coração...

– Acredito, senhora... eu também tenho uma primeira absoluta em meu coração. Mas acho que depois de tantos anos, pode ser que seja hora de seguir em frente. A senhora concorda?

– A senhora pode ser chamada simplesmente de Gine – ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta.

* * *

O cinema estava apagado, e estaria fechado, se não fosse pela intervenção de Vegeta, que deu uma boa gorjeta na saída para um funcionário mantê-lo aberto. Ali, livre de qualquer suspeita, ele poderia conversar com Bulma. Ele foi até perto da tela, olhando o grande retângulo branco, pensando em tudo que acontecera naquele dia. E, pela primeira vez desde que se tornara um ator de Bollywood, ele realmente entendeu que amava os filmes.

Quando a porta se abriu e Bulma entrou, correndo pelo corredor central, ele não resistiu a ir até ela, abraçando-a e então, dando nela o beijo, represado por tanto tempo, que demonstrava o quanto ele havia se apaixonado por ela, o quanto aquela paixão havia se tornado amor durante todos aqueles meses, o quanto ele estava disposto a desafiar para tê-la, para ter a sua Bulma.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:

– Você não vai se casar com ele. Não vou permitir isso. Não importa honra, reputação, filmes. Largo tudo para ter você, Bulma!

– Vegeta, eu...

Ele a beijou novamente, e Bulma se entregou totalmente ao beijo, pronta para dizer que seria dele naquela mesma noite, se ele a quisesse. Yamcha não existia mais em seu coração há muito tempo, talvez nunca tivesse existido, se ela pensasse bem, fora das ilusões de uma adolescente. Ela amava Vegeta e era correspondida e aquilo era a melhor coisa na sua nova vida como estrela de Bollywood.

Então, subitamente, as duas portas do cinema abriram-se com um estrondo e Raditz apareceu, vendo tudo que ele jamais quereria ver. Diante dos seus olhos, via apenas a desonra de sua irmã e de sua família. Bulma e Vegeta olharam na direção dele que disse:

– Largue minha irmã agora ou eu mato você. Não é porque é um atorzinho famoso que vai brincar com os sentimentos dela!

* * *

**Notas: **

1\. A coisa mais difícil nesse capítulo foi resumir um típico filme indiano em alguns parágrafos e, ainda assim, a história fazer algum sentido. Espero que eu tenha conseguido. Filmes indianos costumam ter de duas horas e meia até 4 horas, com direito a um intervalo de 15 minutos no meio da projeção. Os cinemas da Índia variam desde luxuosos multiplexes até pequenas salas com cadeiras de madeira sem nenhum conforto que exibem filmes mais antigos.

2\. Dubai é o destino favorito dos endinheirados de Bollywood, quase todos tem apartamentos por lá. Alguns, como Sharukh Khan, tem até mesmo uma ilha inteirinha só para si. É para quem pode, meu povo.

3\. Os atores citados podem ser vistos em algumas produções disponíveis nos serviços de streaming no Brasil: Saif Ali Khan em "O segredo de Aman"(Kal ho naa ho) e em "Jogos sagrados", uma série na Netflix; Kareena Kapoor, Rani Mukerji, Kajol, Sharukh Khan, Jaya e Amithab Bacchan podem ser vistos em "O amor dos pais" (Khabie Kuch Kabhi Ghan), disponível na Netflix; Ranveer Singh e Deepika Padukorne em Bajirao Mastani e Paadmavati, disponíveis no Amazon Prime. Aliás, os dois serviços são ótimos para conferir filmes novos e antigos da Índia, que não passam muito no Brasil.

4\. VEGETA SE DECLAROU. Tem coisa mais importante que isso, meu povo? Mas logo agora o Raditz vai atrapalhar? Entendam: ele está no papel do _bade_ (pronúncia-se baudê), o mais velho, o chefe do clã e é um sujeito apegado à tradição e à velha moral, que se sente responsável e, principalmente, não conhece Vegeta tão bem. Agora fica a torcida para que ele entenda, né?

5\. Saawariya é uma adaptação de "Noites Brancas" de Fiodor Dostoyéviski para p cinema indiano. O diretor foi Sanjay Leela-Banshali e os atores principais Ranbir Kapoor, Sonan Kapoor, Rani Mukerji e Salman Khan. Conta a história de Raj (Ranbir) que se apaixona por Sakina (Sonan) que é apaixonada por Iman (Salman Khan). O filme teve lançamento pela Disney nos Estados Unidos, mas paradoxalmente fracassou na Índia, embora depois tenha sido considerado um filme cult.

6\. Bole Chudyan é uma das minhas músicas e números musicais favoritos na vida. É do filme que citei acima, Khabie Kuch Khabie Ghan.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 – Ang laga de re (Toca-me com teu corpo)**

Raditz marchou resolutamente até Vegeta e Bulma, sério, encarando os dois:

– O que pensam que estão fazendo? Que brincadeira é essa, _bahaan_? Esqueceu que a palavra e a honra da nossa família estão empenhadas com os Kapoor?

– Raditz... eu não... eu não amo o Yamcha!

– Teve um ano inteiro para dizer isso a ele, agora só porque esse palhaço aí resolveu te seduzir resolveu acabar com tudo?

– Raditz, você não me conhece bem... – disse Vegeta.

– Eu conheço o seu tipo, canalha. Alguns meses atrás estava cercado de modelos, pode ter a mulher que quiser em Mumbai ou onde os filmes chegarem e resolveu, no entanto, ter logo a minha irmã, a minha pequena bahaan? Em hipótese nenhuma ela vai desistir do casamento para ficar contigo, enlamear a sua reputação e acabar com sua carreira que nem bem começou! Ela e Kakarotto se iludem com Bollywood, mas não eu! Eu estive por 10 anos nas estradas da Índia, conheço toda malícia que o coração de um homem mulherengo pode ter, todas as mentiras que um canalha pode contar para ter uma mulher na cama, por mais doces que sejam as suas palavras.

– _Bhaee_... eu – disse Bulma, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Sim, eu sou o seu irmão, e o mais velho da família. E eu defendo a honra do nosso pai, que morreu investigando o crime que vitimou seus pais biológicos. Se não liga para a sua honra, ligue para a honra dele que você estava prestes a jogar na lama!

– _Bhaee_, eu não posso me casa com Yamcha...

– Você pode e vai. Disse que aceitava, lembra? Esse sujeito pode ter salvo a sua vida, mas não vai usar isso como licença para te levar para cama!

– Eu quero me casar com ela! – gritou Vegeta e Raditz o encarou, sério e disse:

– Devia ter dito isso quando ela ainda era livre e desimpedida. Você a conheceu antes de Yamcha e jamais se interessou. Agora, como seu pai fez um dia, quer seduzir e desonrar uma estrela. Tal pai, tal filho.

Bulma tinha lágrimas sentidas nos olhos. A menção da honra de seu pai havia sido demais para ela. Não poderia ser tão egoísta. Raditz a protegia desde que ela era uma menininha. Num soluço, ela disse:

– Está bem, _bhaee_... você está certo. Eu não vou desmanchar o casamento e ferir a honra de nosso pai. – ela soluçou – eu sinto muito, Vegeta...

– Bulma, não!

Ela o encarou, com os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas e disse:

– Há momentos que não podemos nos deixar levar pelo coração. Vamos, _bhaee_... eu quero ir para o meu quarto.

Raditz ainda encarou Vegeta, furioso e disse, antes de arrastar Bulma para fora do cinema improvisado:

– E pode arranjar outro agente, seu canalha!

Os dois deixaram o cinema e Vegeta, atônito, para trás. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão e, a despeito de todo seu orgulho, de tudo, chorou como uma criança, porque seu coração havia sido irremediavelmente partido.

Raditz levou Bulma até seu quarto, recomendando que ela não contasse aquela história para a sua mãe. Ele pensou então, que precisava ter uma conversa séria com o irmão, para evitar que ele pensasse em acobertar qualquer aproximação de Bulma e Vegeta. Pensando que ele ainda estaria na festa, Raditz desceu, mas encontrou apenas Raaja e sua mãe conversando animadamente. Mesmo não gostando muito daquilo, ele perguntou:

– Onde está o Kakarotto? – ele perguntou, visivelmente mal humorado. – tava aqui mesmo quando eu saí.

– Onde você foi, _pahala bachcha_ (primogênito)?

– Fui procurar a Bulma, mas ela estava cansada, foi dormir.

– Mas é o grande momento dela, porque saiu tão cedo? – perguntou Raaja, e Raditz fechou a cara.

– Ela está noiva, precisa cuidar da reputação. Tem muito tempo que Kakarotto se foi?

– Uns quinze minutos. – disse Gine, tranquila.

– Vou atrás dele – ele disse, irritado. – preciso conversar com ele sobre amanhã – mentiu Raditz – ele precisa ir bem na entrevista e não falar besteira.

Ele subiu até o quarto do irmão e bateu na porta uma, duas, três vezes. Pensou que ele poderia estar dormindo, então, olhou para o elevador ao lado do que havia usado para subir até ali e viu que estava parado no andar mais alto, o mesmo do quarto onde estava hospedada Chichi. Condenando-se internamente por isso, pegou o cartão de acesso adicional do quarto de Goku, que fora providenciado pela SFL sem o conhecimento de Goku porque ele era o representante oficial e poderia socorrer o irmão em alguma emergência, e colocou na porta.

O quarto estava vazio. O _kurta_ e a _dupatta_ que ele usara na festa estavam jogados numa poltrona junto com o terno esportivo que ele usara para vir do centro esportivo e o armário estava aberto, como se Goku tivesse retirado roupas apressadamente para trocar. Ele entendeu imediatamente: o irmão certamente estava com Chichi e só restava a ele esperar que fossem discretos.

Goku nunca na vida havia trocado de roupa tão rápido na vida. Ele entrou no quarto, já tirando a roupa de festa e logo estava nu, porque achou que não estava usando uma cueca digna de uma noite especial. Então, depois de 30 segundos, pegou uma camiseta preta, um conjunto esportivo escuro, composto por calça e casaco com capuz, um par de tênis e acabou se vestindo sem cueca mesmo. Estava muito nervoso. Ele saiu rapidamente e então, pensou que deveria ser discreto, então, puxou o capuz sobre os cabelos, para escondê-los totalmente antes de entrar no elevador de cabeça baixa.

No seu quarto, Chichi tinha acabado de soltar os cabelos, que caíam pelas suas costas como uma seda negra. Ela havia tomado uma chuveirada rápida e tirado toda sua maquiagem de estrela, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer. O que ela realmente queria era que Goku a amasse na sua forma mais pura. Todas as noites, quando eles conversavam através de chamadas de vídeo, era sem maquiagem que ele a via, com os cabelos soltos, e era assim que ela queria que ele a encontrasse naquela noite. Ela pegou a longa camisola vermelha que havia escolhido e vestiu, então, esperou por ele.

A porta de comunicação entre os quartos abriu-se lentamente e Goku olhou cautelosamente para dentro e sorriu ao ver Chichi sentada na poltrona em frente, parecendo linda e nervosa na longa camisola, os cabelos soltos caindo pelos ombros. Ele baixou o capuz, e arrepiou os cabelos, então tirou o casaco e jogou de lado antes de ir até ela e puxá-la para um beijo, longo, ansiado e sentido. Desde sua chegada a Dubai ele esperava por esse momento.

Ele deu uma ligeira estremecida e ela se afastou ao perceber o lábio dele machucado.

– Dói? – perguntou Chichi, tocando o pequeno corte.

– Eu não me importo. – ele riu – o nariz tá doendo também... mas estar contigo é mais importante, Chichi.

Os dois tornaram a se beijar, e Chichi estava trêmula e insegura, porque se sentia inexperiente, mas logo o beijo se tornou mais desejoso, mais faminto, e ela, superando a sua timidez, começou a erguer a camisa de malha que ele usava, mas quando ele ergueu os braços para ajudá-la ela teve um choque ao perceber todos os ferimentos de luta dele: hematomas e equimoses nos ombros e braços, e uma mancha roxa no meio do plexo solar, onde Jiren o atingira com força. Ela se abraçou ao tórax dele, agora nu e disse, de encontro ao seu peito:

– Me preocupei tanto contigo... fiquei aterrorizada pensando na outra luta, sabia?

Ele sorriu e a fez olhar nos seus olhos, dizendo:

– Quando ele me derrubou, foi seu grito que me fez levantar. Eu tinha que vencer, Chichi. Era meu destino.

Eles tornaram a se beijar e ele a segurou nos braços como uma noiva, sentindo a seda da camisola junto ao peito, a excitação crescendo diante da delicadeza do corpo dela, que ele carregava como uma pluma. Andou com ela até a luxuosa cama, no estilo oriental, cercada por um dossel cor de açafrão, no quarto que Chichi deixara à meia luz. Ele deixara os tênis na outra suíte assim que entrara, então, deitou-a na cama, e subiu, apenas de calça, aproximando-se dela e tomando seus lábios nos dele, com fome, desejo. Lentamente, eles se deitaram juntos, sentindo a emoção daquele delicioso momento íntimo.

Goku não havia tido muitas parceiras sexuais antes dela, apenas duas namoradas, e Chichi tivera apenas Shallot. Os dois agora estavam entregues não apenas a um exercício de conhecimento mútuo, mas de aprendizado sobre amor e prazer. O beijo quente, doce e molhado era apenas o primeiro passo, e Goku, tomando a iniciativa, desceu pelo pescoço de Chichi numa trilha de beijos, fazendo o corpo dela se arrepiar com seu toque. Ele a encarou, como que pedindo permissão, e ela mesma baixou as alças da camisola, desnudando os seios redondos, que ele tocou, rindo por um instante como um bobo, antes de sussurrar:

– Tão perfeitos...

Ele começou com beijos tímidos sobre a pele nua e macia, mas logo chegou a um dos mamilos, e o gemido de Chichi o encorajou a rodear o rosado mamilo com a língua, enquanto acariciava o outro seio. Chichi fechou os olhos, entregue àquela sensação boa de ser amada com carinho, com atenção. Ele então, tornou a beijá-la na boca, devorando-a, encostando-se no corpo dela, que sentiu a ereção dele de encontro à sua coxa, ciente da sua própria excitação. Ela então, afastou-o delicadamente e ergueu-se da cama um instante, sem perder o contato visual ao deixar a camisola de seda escorrer por seu corpo lentamente, revelando seu corpo esguio e curvilíneo, agora coberto apenas por uma minúscula calcinha.

Goku fez um gesto para que ela se deitasse, e então, virou-a de costas, distribuindo beijos lentos, deliberados, ao longo de sua coluna, sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar com o calor dos seus lábios. Ele desceu beijando até a sua bunda redondinha, e, depois de beijar a pele nua, lentamente ele puxou a calcinha fio dental para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que virava Chichi de frente para ele. Os dois se encararam um instante quando ele terminou de passar a calcinha pelos pés dela. Então ele deu um sorriso quase inocente e tirou ele mesmo a sua calça, revelando sua extensão ereta, fazendo Chichi arregalar os olhos, surpresa.

Ele era grande. Bem maior que Shallot, na verdade.

Goku abriu delicadamente as pernas de Chichi e beijou suas coxas, como fizera com o resto de seu corpo, e só então, seus beijos chegaram à sua delicada vulva coberta por pelos negros bem aparados. Ele a encarou enquanto tocava delicadamente com os dedos os grandes lábios, como que brincando com sua delicada flor de lótus, então, ele mordeu os lábios, ainda olhando para ela, e abriu-a, vendo a pequena cavidade rosada e úmida exposta. Delicadamente, ele a beijou, fazendo Chichi estremecer de prazer e excitação.

Ele então passou a língua por ela, explorando os pequenos lábios por um longo instante antes de capturar o clitóris dela com os lábios e sugar delicadamente. Chichi arqueou o corpo e gemeu, abrindo mais as pernas para que ele seguisse com sua prazerosa exploração. A língua de Goku ia e vinha, sem pressa, ora penetrando-a, ora apenas acariciando com delicadeza, mas, conforme ele a sentia mais excitada, ele passou a trabalhar mais com a língua no seu ponto mais sensível até que ela gemeu alto e gritou seu nome, derramando-se num gozo molhado que ele provou, agora excitado e louco para tê-la por inteiro finalmente, a sua preciosa Chichi.

Ela o puxou para cima, mas sentou-se na cama, surpreendendo-o e o acariciou, tocando-o com as mãos delicadas por toda sua extensão, fazendo agora com que ele gemesse.

– Chi... – ele disse, com a voz rouca de desejo – assim eu não aguento... – ele a encarou e disse, meio confuso – eu tenho... no bolso do casaco, sabe? Pre- preservativos... – ele gaguejou, nervoso.

Ela riu e disse:

– Eu não retirei meu D.I.U, Goku... e tenho boa saúde.

– Eu também – ele riu – a SFL faz... exames... ah, Chichi...

– Vem... – ela murmurou, deitando-se de costas, convidando-o a possuí-la. Goku encaixou-se entre suas pernas, mas não a penetrou imediatamente, beijou-a novamente, tentando conter a excitação e disse, logo em seguida:

– Eu não quero ir rápido demais, Chi... eu estou tão louco, tão excitado...

Chichi então sorriu e delicadamente o tirou de cima dela, dizendo:

– Vamos tentar algo diferente, vem aqui – ela apontou o centro da cama e ele sentou-se obediente.

Lentamente, então, ela subiu em seu colo, apoiando-se nos seus ombros enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. Encaixando-se nele, ela manteve uma perna esticada enquanto a outra se enlaçou no quadril dele. Ela desceu lentamente até sentir-se totalmente preenchida por ele, que grunhiu de prazer, mas realmente sentiu que era mais fácil se controlar naquela posição, com o peso dela contendo-o. Chichi então começou a movimentar-se com a ajuda dele, que a abraçou pela cintura com mais força, e eles beijaram-se mais uma vez, as respirações compassadas no mesmo ritmo, à medida que o prazer deles aumentava.

Ofegante e excitada, Chichi cravou as unhas nos ombros de Goku, sentindo novamente o prazer crescendo dentro dela, enquanto ele, com esforço, sentia-se cada vez mais próximo ao ponto do êxtase, segurando-se porque queria dar a ela o mesmo prazer que tivesse. Então, Chichi gemeu e ele sentiu que ela chegava ao ápice, agarrando-se a ele, que finalmente pôde se libertar e gozar com ela, o prazer vindo numa explosão de sensações, fazendo com que ele a abraçasse forte antes de finalmente cair de costas sobre os macios lençóis da imensa cama onde estavam.

Chichi deitou-se ao lado dele, que virou de lado e a puxou, colando a sua testa na dela antes de dizer, olhando nos olhos negros de sua amada:

– Fica comigo pra sempre?

– Por todas as vidas que eu viver – ela murmurou, sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta.

Ele riu para ela e os dois se beijaram, dessa vez suavemente e se aconchegaram um ao outro. Era quase inacreditável que, depois de tantos anos, finalmente haviam consumado seu amor. Depois de um tempo, cobertos e abraçados, Goku perguntou:

– O que foi aquilo, Chi?

– Aquilo o quê? – ela riu, sabendo ao que ele se referia.

– Aquela posição... diferente.

– Ah – ela riu alto – quando eu tinha uns 14 anos achei um livro na biblioteca dos meus pais... era o Kamasutra. Quer dizer, uma dessas muitas edições de luxo com as ilustrações da época... – ela enrubesceu e foi a vez dele rir e perguntar:

– E você aprendeu isso num livro, então?

– É – ela sorriu, muito vermelha – mas eu nunca tinha feito... essa pose se chama lótus enviesada.

– Hum – ele riu – eu nunca tive um livro desses, tem mais alguma coisa que queira me ensinar?

Ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele e disse, sorridente:

– Você parece já saber bastante coisa...

– Sei que eu amo você.

– E eu também te amo – ela o puxou e tornaram a se beijar, e logo estavam sentindo aquele calor excitante, a química de pele que os unia como um só. Os beijos logo deixaram Goku excitado, e, dessa vez, Chichi o puxou porque queria sentir o peso do seu amado sobre seu corpo. Sustentando-se com os cotovelos, ele ainda brincou um pouco em sua entrada fazendo com que ela gemesse alto com aquele doce e delicioso atrito, até que ele a penetrou lentamente, fazendo Chichi gemer baixinho, um gemido doce e sentido. Goku dessa vez controlou o ritmo, ora lento, ora mais rápido, até que Chichi empurrou os quadris contra os dele em súplica por mais e ele acelerou o ritmo, buscando os lábios dela novamente, enquanto estocava-a sem dó, indo e vindo até que o prazer veio para ambos novamente, o gozo excitante e libertador que praticamente os esgotou, fazendo Goku desabar para o lado quase sem fôlego antes de dizer:

– Pelos Deuses...

– Somos perfeitos juntos – ela disse, aninhando-se a ele. – o corte sangrou um pouquinho... – ela limpou uma manchinha de sangue sobre os lábios dele, que disse:

– Um preço bem pequeno por tudo que tivemos... – ele a encarou, os olhos dela agora estavam pesados e ele disse:

– Só quero agora dormir contigo...

Ela sorriu e disse

– Vou apagar as luzes – ela bateu palmas e o sistema desligou as luzes. E em menos de 5 minutos, os amantes estavam confortavelmente adormecidos nos braços um do outro. Tinha sido uma noite perfeita.

A luz entrava suave no quarto, filtrada pelas cortinas claras. Enquanto fora o sol já iluminava a varanda, quente, brilhante e abrasador antes das oito da manhã, Goku e Chichi seguiam adormecidos, embalados pelo conforto dos lençóis, protegidos do calor de Dubai pela deliciosa climatização do ambiente. Goku remexeu-se na cama, abriu os olhos e então, sorriu quando sentiu a maciez do corpo de Chichi aconchegada a ele. Beijou-lhe o rosto suavemente e ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

– Que horas devem ser? – ela perguntou e Goku ia dizer qualquer coisa quando sua barriga roncou ruidosamente, fazendo a garota gargalhar. Goku sorriu, sem jeito e disse, com ar inocente:

– Deve ser hora do café da manhã...

Os dois riram e Chichi perguntou:

– O que você costuma comer de manhã?

– Agora? – ele perguntou – ovos, _chapati_, _ghee_, uma fruta... às vezes _maan_ faz dosa (pão de batata) com _paneer_, ou um bom _poha_ (arroz achatado com vegetais e outas sementes e cereais) ou uma tigela de lentilhas. Mas antigamente, comíamos o que tinha, normalmente, era arroz – ele sorriu – e você?

– Ah, eu amo dosa com _paneer_ também, _chapati_... eu sei fazer _chapati_, sabia? Vou fazer para você um dia.

– Antes ou depois do casamento?

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Era impressionante como, ao contrário do que acontecia com Shallot, quando ele falava em casamento, ela se sentia empolgada e feliz, porque era o que queria, permanecer ao lado dele, sempre.

– Quando você quiser! – ela sorriu e beijou-o. De repente, em algum lugar, começou a tocar um rap conhecido que sampleava a melodia de uma música de filme antigo e ela perguntou – o que é isso?

– Meu celular! – exclamou Goku, olhando em volta como que procurando – ai, tá lá no meu casaco... – ele se agarrou a ela – e eu não quero levantar agora...

– Pode ser sério, Goku – ela disse, rindo enquanto ele brincava mordiscando o pescoço dela.

– Deve ser o Raditz pra me encher o saco – brincou Goku – ele anda muito chato, controlador. Se me achasse ontem à noite duvido que eu estaria aqui agora!

Chichi ia dizer qualquer coisa quando o seu celular, perto da cabeceira da cama, começou a tocar e ela viu no visor:

– É o Raditz... será que ele sabe que...?

– Atende – ele suspirou. Quando Chichi atendeu ouviu, do outro lado:

– Chichi, ele está aí ainda?

Ela enrubesceu, mas não conseguiu mentir:

– Quer falar com ele?

– Agora.

Ela passou o telefone para Goku, que bufou irritado e atendeu:

– O que foi, _bhaee_?

– Eu preciso que você veja o vídeo que saiu agora pela manhã no canal da Ribrianne. Vê e me liga.

Raditz desligou e Goku disse:

– Ele falou algo sobre um vídeo no canal da tal da Ribrianne...

Chichi sentou-se na cama, um pouco tensa, e pegou o celular, entrando no canal de fofocas mais acessado de Bollywood. Ribrianne estava bem furiosa porque Raaja Vegeta a havia barrado para aquele evento por causa do seu estilo fofoqueiro e sensacionalista e Chichi pressentiu que podia ser algo ruim.

Havia um vídeo publicado menos de uma hora antes, já com mais de 500 mil visualizações, cujo título era "Son Goku me traiu com Chichi Cutelo". As mãos de Chichi tremiam quando ela clicou no link e logo o rosto gorducho de Ribrianne enchia a tela dizendo que havia uma revelação bombástica sobre o mais novo romance não assumido de Bollywood. Então, havia uma foto da dança de Goku com Chichi no The Raj meses antes, cortando em seguida para um depoimento visivelmente gravado com uma câmera de celular em que Caulifla dizia que havia terminado com Goku a caminho de Dubai por descobrir o romance dele com Chichi, que durava há meses. A visão da lutadora machucada numa cama de hospital já era bem ruim, mas ela culpava Goku por sua derrota para Heles, e dizia que Goku a havia enganado.

– Isso é uma mentira deslavada! – gritou Goku e Chichi tocou seu braço de leve, pedindo que se calasse.

Logo depois, o vídeo retornava a Ribrianne que dizia maliciosamente que havia ligado para o ex-namorado de Chichi, Shallot Khan, e ele confirmara a história, mas não quisera gravar nenhum depoimento. Ela então dizia:

– E agora parece que os dois pombinhos estão juntos em Dubai, indiferentes aos corações que partiram.

O vídeo terminava com uma imagem de celular dos dois dançando "Bole Chudyan" na festa de horas antes, aquilo provavelmente havia sido obtido de forma clandestina porque os seguranças eram instruídos a abordar quem filmasse a festa e mandar que parasse imediatamente. Chichi e Goku se entreolharam, cientes de que mesmo se não tivessem se encontrado e passado aquela noite juntos, como tinham feito, certamente aquele vídeo faria um tremendo estrago, ainda que lotado de _fake news_. Goku ligou para Raditz, que atendeu e disse:

– Entende agora porque eu disse para serem discretos? Tudo que fizeram aqui pode confirmar o que aquela guria maluca e o canalha do ex-namorado da Chichi disseram. Precisamos minimizar os danos.

– Como, _bhaee_?

– Bem, para começar, você precisa tomar cuidado ao sair daí. O gerente do hotel me avisou que tem um repórter da Bollywood Files hospedado bem diante do quarto de Chichi. Ele deve estar vigiando com a porta entreaberta e uma câmera escondida, esperando qualquer bandeira para ter uma confirmação. Você precisa sair daí o mais rápido e discretamente possível. E, por enquanto, vocês precisam ficar separados. Vamos ver o que...

– Raditz – Goku disse, firme – eu não quero mais me esconder. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa para salvar a Chichi, mas não vou me separar dela.

– _Bhaee_...

– Não somos crianças. Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Goku desligou o telefone e explicou a Chichi o que havia acontecido e então disse:

– Eu preciso sair daqui sem ser visto. Não se assuste.

Ele rapidamente recolheu suas roupas, vestiu-se e, para surpresa de Chichi, dirigiu-se à varanda. Olhou para os apartamentos ao lado daquele, era possível pular de uma varanda para a outra até a outra extremidade do hotel. Chichi, percebendo o que ele ia fazer disse:

– Goku, não seja doido!

Ele deu um beijo de leve nela e disse:

– Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Ninguém vai me separar de você e ninguém vai te julgar.

Num movimento rápido, ele passou pela mureta da varanda para o quarto seguinte, e foi pulando até chegar a um quarto onde duas criadas vestindo chadores (véus muçulmanos) arrumavam a cama. Ele entrou pela varanda e uma delas gritou mas ele fez gestos como se fosse o hóspede daquele quarto e tivesse dormido na varanda e as mulheres ficaram olhando enquanto ele escondia novamente os cabelos com o capuz e saía pela porta. Era distante o suficiente do quarto de Chichi, mas ele foi até a entrada das escadas, sempre de cabeça baixa para evitar as câmeras e, em vez de descer apenas até seu andar, ele foi até o térreo e, discretamente ele largou o casaco numa cadeira próximo à saída para a área de lazer e esportes do hotel e se esgueirou na direção da pista de corrida onde começou a correr como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Ligou para o irmão e disse onde estava, pedindo para que qualquer um que o procurasse fosse informado que ele estava mantendo sua rotina de exercícios do dia. Logo, ele dava voltas pela pista como se tudo estivesse sob controle, mesmo sabendo que naquele momento milhares de pessoas estavam assistindo o vídeo de Ribrianne e julgando a ele e Chichi, certamente pesando isso mais contra ela.

E ele não iria permitir que ela fosse condenada por uma traição que jamais acontecera. A carreira de Chichi, muito mais que a dele, estava em jogo e cabia a ele consertar o estrago feito por Caulifla.

**Notas:**

1\. "Aline, pelo amor de Krishna, algum dia você pretende facilitar a vida de algum casal nessa história?" Claro que a resposta é não, mwahahahahaha! Mas Vegeta está, na verdade, pagando pelo erro que cometeu ao não se declarar quando devia para a Bulma. Raditz não sabe o quanto ele ama a sua irmã, nem mesmo tem como saber, afinal, ele não conhece Vegeta como ela.

2\. O Baudjê (patriarca) tem a obrigação de zelar pela fortuna, segurança e honra da família. Como já disse a vocês, com a morte de Bardock Raditz assumiu esse papel, agora sente-se obrigado a separar Bulma do seu amor por questões culturais que são demasiadamente arraigadas na Índia. Claro que se fosse Gine que descobrisse os dois a coisa teria outro rumo. Será que Bulma vai seguir sofrendo ou vai contar para a mãe o que está acontecendo? Cartas à redação.

3\. Mas finalmente Goku e Chichi tiveram a sua noite! Aleluia para quem é de Aleluia, Hare Baba para quem é de Hare Baba!

4\. Só que claro que sai a Caulifla do além para embaçar a parada, né? Ainda com a urubuzice do Shallot. O orgulho ferido e a vaidade fazem estragos, mas será que essa mentira toda vai se sustentar? Antes que achem que é exagero meu, preciso te dizer que qualquer treta na imprensa de celebridades indianas pode durar meses e meses: recentemente, após o suicídio de Sushant Singh Rajput, uma atriz culpou "os filhos de atores protegidos" pelo suicídio do rapaz e a imprensa tem caído em cima e explorado o tema incansavelmente. Sem entrar no mérito da questão, alguns atores e atrizes tiveram seus instagrans fechados por conta da onda de ódio que receberam, muitas vezes de forma injusta. E a treta parece longe de acabar. Vamos torcer que Chichi e Goku achem uma solução sem precisar se separar novamente.

5\. Lembrando que estamos na Quarta-Feira e o casamento de Bulma está marcado para o Domingo. Quatro dias para reverter a situação. Vegeta, dá teu jeito aí!

6\. "Ang Laga De Re" é um numero musical lindíssimo do filme "Goliyon Ki Raasleela Ram-Leela" (A dança das balas: Ram-Leela), ou simplesmente "Ram-Leela", onde Leela (Deepika Padukorne) dança sensualmente para Ram durante a noite em que consumariam seu casamento. O filme é baseado em "Romeu e Julieta", de William Shakespeare e eu dizer isso a vocês é um tremendo spoiler, né? Mas é um filme de imenso sucesso que uniu um dos casais mais amados de Bollywood: Deepika Padukorne e Ranveer Singh, que estão realmente muito lindos no par que repetiriam em "Bajirao Mastani", de 2015.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41 – Teri meri kahani... (A história de nós dois)**

Goku percorria mais uma vez a pista de corrida quando viu o repórter vindo na sua direção. Não era um jornalista esportivo, e ele logo fechou a cara e disse:

– Não vou dizer nada.

– Goku, viu o vídeo da Ribrianne?

– Não quero falar sobre isso. – Goku correu mais rápido e o homem disse:

– Uma declaração?

– Vá para o inferno!

Não era o primeiro. Ele descera para a pista de corrida realmente para ser visto, mas agora estava cercado por repórteres que queriam que ele confirmasse ou desmentisse a história de Caulifla. Então ele parou, virou-se para a pequena multidão que o seguia e disse:

– Meio dia tem a entrevista dos vencedores da SFL. Prometo que vou contar tudo sobre isso.

– Mas nós não temos credenciais de imprensa esportiva! – disse o jornalista da Bollywood Hungama. Goku deu de ombros então, e disse:

– Assistam na plateia, então. Só não vão poder fazer perguntas.

Ele tornou a correr, mas dessa vez, tomou o caminho do seu quarto. Depois de uma chuveirada, chamou Raditz, que começou a tentar direcionar sua entrevista:

– Olha só, você vai dizer que a Caulifla e você terminaram amigavelmente e que não existe esse relacionamento com a Chichi...

– Não vou fazer isso, _bhaee_.

– Quê? Ficou maluco? Acha por acaso que isso é brincadeira? E a carreira da Chichi? Esqueceu que eu a estou agenciando agora também?

– Não, não esqueci. Mas a vida da Chichi é mais que a carreira dela, e se nós negarmos agora e ficarmos juntos mais adiante, vai todo mundo dizer que nós estávamos mentindo. E eu e ela não estamos mais dispostos a nos esconder ou mentir. Quem mentiu foi a Caulifla.

– Mas...

– Eu vou contar a verdade, e a Chi me apoia, _bhaee_.

– Mas... a verdade? As pessoas vão acreditar na verdade?

– Não sei, mas sei que é melhor que mentir.

Raditz saiu do quarto bufando, mas ciente que não ia conseguir convencer o irmão a seguir seu conselho. Goku então ligou para Chichi e disse que queria contar toda verdade sobre os dois na entrevista. Então completou:

– Não vou mais me esconder e nem você. Não fizemos nada de errado. Nós nos amamos, e ninguém vai nos separar. Você quer assumir isso comigo, Chichi? Eu te apoio em tudo, eu sempre vou te apoiar e proteger.

– Sim! – ela disse, num rompante – eu também quero assumir, Goku. Eu te amo e não quero mais esconder.

– Nunca mais vamos nos esconder, prometo – ele disse – te vejo depois da sua entrevista.

Do outro lado, Chichi, depois de desligar, suspirou. Logo depois das entrevistas da SFL havia uma coletiva de imprensa sobre o filme, e ela queria demais confirmar a história de Goku, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha medo do julgamento da imprensa, porque crescera naquela indústria e sabia que sua carreira estava em risco. Mas então, pensou que era um risco que valia a pena: ser feliz, não se esconder mais e não ter mais medo era algo que ela queria mais que nunca.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não resistiu a olhar a repercussão na internet, e se sentiu mal ao ver comentários que a julgavam e a tratavam como monstra. Mas, graças à sua curiosidade, acabou descobrindo que Caulifla teria alta ainda durante a manhã e voltaria ao hotel. E ela sabia exatamente para onde ela voltaria: o quarto ao lado do que Goku ocupava.

Chichi subitamente teve uma ideia e colocou um aviso de "arrume o quarto" do lado de fora e esperou.

O corpo todo de Caulifla doía. Ela havia dormido muito mal no hospital e como não havia um dentista disponível quando ela fora internada, o esforço da SFL para salvar seus dois dentes quebrados se perdera e ela iria ter de passar por uma dolorosa reconstrução quando chegasse a Mumbai.

Para completar, ela havia sido advertida pela SFL por prejudicar Goku com sua entrevista não autorizada para Ribrianne, e ela tinha ficado bem irritada com a total falta de suporte da liga às suas declarações. Tinha esquecido que a SFL era um mundo machista e que provavelmente ela não lucraria absolutamente nada com aquele vídeo que já havia até se arrependido de ter gravado. Goku agora era valioso para os patrocinadores, e não ela. Tudo que ela imaginara que aconteceria quando viajara a Dubai se processara de forma completamente oposta e isso que a deixava furiosa.

No fundo, ela também se culpava pela derrota para Heles. Tinha consciência de que nos últimos meses, depois da sua defesa de cinturão ter sido tão fácil, descuidara-se e não treinara tão sério quanto antes, tinha esquecido o quão dura era a vida de uma atleta de alta performance. E tudo isso porque um agente havia prometido a ela que talvez a levasse para o UFC. Como Indiana criada no Canadá, detestava Mumbai e ansiava por voltar à América do Norte.

Ela tinha desprezo pela SFL e só estava nela porque não conseguira vaga na competitiva liga com sede nos EUA. Tinha se envolvido com Goku primeiramente por farra, mas depois, quando percebera que ele não "entrava na dela" quis manter o namoro por orgulho e amor próprio, mas havia se apaixonado por ele, e o desprezo dele havia despertado nela uma violenta raiva, por isso ela havia entrado em contato com um agente que prometera leva-la para o UFC ou pelo menos tentar: bastava vencer em Dubai para ser apresentada como uma lutador com um cartel impecável.

– Mas você ferrou tudo bonitinho – disse ela para si mesma, entrando no quarto do hotel querendo pegar as suas coisas, já que pretendia deixar Dubai ainda naquela tarde e a Índia o mais rápido o possível – com sorte vai conseguir uma vaga num time universitário do Canadá, já que perdeu a única luta que não podia perder.

Havia uma criada, usando um chador, arrumando a sua cama e ela fez uma careta e disse, em inglês:

– Tanta hora para arrumar comigo fora daqui e você decide vir aqui quando eu chego?

A criada se virou e tirou o chador, revelando os cabelos negros presos em um coque. Ela então a encarou e Caulifla a reconheceu:

– Você? O que tá fazendo no meu quarto? Veio me ameaçar, é?

Chichi deu um suspiro. Sabia que seria difícil, mas para seguir adiante com Goku ela precisava acertar contas. Com Shallot as contas já estavam mais do que acertadas, mas faltava a garota que a deixara furiosa e com ciúmes mais de uma vez, mesmo que ela na época não se sentisse nesse direito:

– É difícil não se apaixonar por ele, não? – disse Chichi, olhando para Caulifla com simpatia – ele é engraçado, às vezes diz coisas super inteligentes e logo depois, parece bobo e inocente, até mesmo meio criança e a gente pergunta como é possível. – ela suspirou – eu me apaixonei por ele aos 16 anos, sabia? E eu fiquei sete anos sem vê-lo e aí ficava fantasiando que o encontrava de novo, e isso realmente aconteceu. Eu sinto muito que você sido envolvida nisso tudo, tenho certeza que nem eu nem ele queríamos te magoar.

Ela baixou os olhos, sem jeito, com uma expressão emburrada e disse:

– Eu não me apaixonei por ele... quer dizer, tivemos aquele caso lá, e os contratos. Mas...

– Eu imagino que você deve ter raiva de mim, Caulifla. Mas não sou sua inimiga. E estou nessa indústria desde criança. Vou te dizer o que vai acontecer: qualquer desculpa que Goku dê, o público vai aceitar. Ele é homem, os homens sempre são perdoados. Foi assim com o senhor Raaja. Foi ele quem disse que amava minha mãe, mas foi dela que desconfiaram, sabia? Não dele. Eu vi minha mãe ser chamada de destruidora de corações depois de morta quando eu tinha apenas oito anos, não pense que não fui ferida. Eu sabia a pessoa doce e boa que ela era, mas para a imprensa, ela era uma tirana que partira o coração de um galã. É isso que dirão de mim: eu vou ser, perante os olhos deles, a mulher cruel que destruiu um namoro. Mas não pense que você vai ficar impune, ah, não. Vão dizer que provavelmente você era também culpada, uma péssima namorada, disseram horrores de mim quando dispensei Shallot. – ela encarou a garota – e a gente sabe que nem namorados vocês são mais, há tanto tempo... se é que um dia foram mesmo namorados. Você sabe, no fundo, que Goku nunca sentiu nada por você, não sabe?

Caulifla encarou Chichi, com ar de raiva, e disse:

– E o que quer que eu faça? Já fiz a besteira. Já disse que vocês me traíram, mesmo sabendo que era mentira... agora vai ser a sua palavra contra a minha e vejamos quem tem o soco mais forte.

Chichi deu um sorriso triste para a garota e disse:

– Isso não é uma competição ou uma luta e, como eu disse, não sou sua inimiga. Eu e Goku decidimos que vamos falar a verdade sobre tudo – ela se dirigiu à porta e ainda deu uma última encarada na garota – só espero que você pense no que ganhou com essa bobagem. E tenha boa sorte na sua vida.

Ela saiu do quarto deixando Caulifla irritada, porém, pensativa.

Bulma não queria sair da cama naquele dia. Era o dia que seria a sua consagração como protagonista, mas ela só conseguia pensar que em quatro dias estaria casada com Yamcha e definitivamente, não o amava. Não seria tão ruim se ela não tivesse descoberto, finalmente, que Vegeta realmente a amava.

Chegava a sentir raiva dele por ter passado tanto tempo escondendo isso dela. Agora, examinando suas memórias, ela via que desde a universidade ele estivera sempre perto dela. Quando ela pensava nele naquela época, o via como o melhor amigo, porque ele sempre a tratara como amiga e ela achava que ele não estava interessado nela, afinal, poderia ter qualquer garota do Campus, de Mumbai, até mesmo da Índia.

Olhando para trás, ela se via e percebia, finalmente, como o encanto que sentira quando Yamcha havia se aproximado e a chamado para sair tinha sido motivado pelo fato dele ser seu ídolo de adolescência, mas que ela, apesar de crer piamente nisso até poucos meses antes, jamais o amara. Talvez se não tivesse se encantado por Vegeta jamais tivesse se importado com isso... mas agora que conhecia o amor e como ele poderia ser, não conseguia se imaginar num casamento com Yamcha.

Yamcha tinha se interessado pela Bulma afetada e comportada que ela era diante dele quando o conhecera. Ele, na verdade, não conhecia a verdadeira Bulma, a garota atrevida e espevitada de um bairro pobre que saía aos trezes anos para gritar que os irmãos largassem o cricket e entrassem para a janta, a menina que tinha sempre uma boa resposta e era divertida, engraçada. A Bulma que ele conhecia era uma noiva indiana perfeita, mas não era a verdadeira Bulma e ela achava impossível que os dois pudessem realmente ser felizes juntos.

Mas o que era a sua felicidade diante da honra de sua família? Pior, o que era a sua felicidade perto de todos os sacrifícios que Raditz fizera ao longo dos anos? O seu _bada bhaee _(irmão mais velho) tinha aberto mão do cricket, da faculdade e de muitos sonhos apenas para que ELA se formasse na prestigiada Universidade de Mumbai, dirigindo um caminhão pelas perigosas estradas da Índia ao longo de anos, cumprindo o papel de baudje (chefe de família) até que o irmão mais novo o chamou para cuidar de sua carreira.

Goku dera a Raditz uma nova profissão, um novo status, uma nova vida, mas ela ainda devia a ele mais do que poderia pagar, por isso para ela a palavra dele valia tanto. O problema seria continuar em Bollywood e filmar novamente com Vegeta, o que a fez tomar uma decisão.

Ela se levantou da cama, disfarçando para a mãe sua tristeza, e começou a se arrumar para a coletiva da tarde. A mãe a avisou que o senhor Raaja a chamara para novamente ser maquiada e penteada, mas ela disse que queria se maquiar ali no quarto mesmo. Logo a maquiadora chegou, livrando-a do tormento de encarar Vegeta antes da entrevista. Enquanto a moça, que era indiana, falava pelos cotovelos Bulma pensava que era bom que ela fizesse sucesso depois com outros galãs.

Porque nunca mais na sua vida ela dividiria um filme com Vegeta.

Meio dia em ponto, Goku chegou para sua entrevista da SFL. A sala estava cheia, porque além dos repórteres credenciados, nas primeiras filas do auditório, havia muitos sem direito a perguntas, a maioria repórteres que cobriam notícias de cinema e que estavam ansiosos por alguma declaração sobre a fofoca do momento, e, além deles, estava ali Broly, que havia sido contratado como comentarista por um canal de TV mas não havia sido credenciado para fazer perguntas, por isso estava furioso.

Goku entrou e percebeu que nunca, desde que se tornara lutador, tivera uma entrevista tão absurdamente cheia e nem tantos flashes e lâmpadas de filmagem sobre si. Podia, sim, ser porque agora ele era uma lenda da SFL: invicto, campeão em duas categorias com todas as vitórias por nocaute sem contestação possível, o maior campeão de todos até então.

Mas aquilo nem o enganava ou iludia: o interesse de todos aqueles repórteres era sua história com Chichi, ele sabia, e sabia também que cabia a ele contar a sua história de forma que ela saísse limpa e honrada, sem estigmas ou demonizada por uma história que, caso contrário, deveria pertencer apenas a eles. Sabendo exatamente o que ia dizer ele sentou-se diante do microfone e disse:

– Oi, eu sou o Goku! – e sorriu para a plateia, que começou a rodada de perguntas.

As primeiras foram realmente sobre a luta, e ele estava preparado para elas. Elogiou Jiren, com elegância, como sempre fizera, exaltando as qualidades do adversário, dizendo que ele tinha sido o adversário mais difícil e desafiador de sua carreira, fazendo Broly bufar visivelmente irritado, mas escaldado o suficiente para não se manifestar e ser expulso do evento.

Então, quando a entrevista seria normalmente encerrada, um entrevistador perguntou:

– E sobre a declaração de Caulifla?

Ele viu Raditz se remexer, ansioso por terminar a entrevista, mas fez um gesto para o irmão e olhou para o repórter, que sentia-se visivelmente constrangido porque repórteres esportivos não se ocupavam tanto da vida pessoal dos atletas, principalmente os homens, mas ele havia recebido um bom dinheiro para fazer aquela pergunta. Então, Goku sorriu e disse:

– Se eu estou com Chichi? Sim, estou e pretendo ficar pelo resto da vida. Se eu traí a Caulifla com ela? Não. Nem por um minuto, por várias razões, mas eu vou começar essa história pelo princípio. Há quase dez anos eu era um garoto muito sonhador que andava por aí, na minha bicicleta entregando doces para a minha mãe, e, nas horas vagas, eu dançava imitando filmes com a minha irmã. Numa tarde pouco antes das monções de 2007 eu fazia faxina num bar, e minha mãe vai me dar uma bronca porque que lá vendiam bebidas, e estava lá quando a porta abriu e eu levei um susto... porque a Chichi estava gravando "Princesa Shanti e a joia de Mumbai" ali pertinho e, por algum motivo, entrou bem quando eu estava ensaiando escondido para dançar num festival de Ganesha Chathurti... longa história, mas acho que tem uns vídeos meus por aí disso – ele riu e pareceu sonhador quando disse:

– Tem noção do que é para um garoto pobre ver sua estrela favorita ali, diante de você? E ela me pediu para dançar para ela, e eu dancei e então pedi para dançar com ela e dançamos... e demos nosso primeiro beijo ali, naquele bar sujo e vazio de Andheri East. Depois ficamos com vergonha, conversamos mais um pouco, ela comeu um dos _ladoos_ que minha mãe fazia... e um segurança careca que na época parecia duas vezes maior que eu me jogou no chão e me imobilizou.

– A Chichi pediu por mim, e em vez de um chute, eu ganhei um cartão para um teste de dança que nunca aconteceu... mas por causa disso que eu estou aqui diante de vocês, porque aquele segurança careca que eu nunca mais vi achou que eu podia ser um bom lutador, e aí eu conheci o mestre Karim, depois fui para o Wrestling, e o resto vocês acompanharam... mas antes a gente ainda se viu uma vez!

– Eu fui entregar doces para uma festa de estúdio, aí eu já tinha um furgãozinho, depois de ter tido um _tuc-tuc_... adorava aquele negócio, mas minha mãe achava perigoso... e aí eu entrei no estúdio e foi a minha vez de encontrá-la... e ela ainda lembrava de mim, um simples _slumdog_ das ruas de Mumbai, e foi assim que aquele então noivo intragável dela me chamou... mas ela não tinha me esquecido e eu só queria reencontrá-la... tá, eu sei que vocês achavam que eu e a Caulifla éramos um casal perfeito, mas a verdade é que era tudo contrato. Não no começo... a gente ficou junto por um tempo, na verdade um tempo bem curto, mas não estava apaixonado, nem eu, nem ela, pelo que ela me dizia...

– Mas tínhamos um monte de contratos de imagem negociados e enquanto eles estiveram valendo, eu e a Chichi ficamos distante, mesmo loucos para ficarmos juntos, mesmo apaixonados... sabem por quê? Porque eu não queria, de forma nenhuma, que a mulher eu amo demais ficasse marcada ou fosse julgada de forma errada. E ontem, quando finalmente nos encontramos... ah, eu não posso mais ficar longe dela e nem ela de mim... e o que a Caulifla disse...

Nesse momento, uma pessoa que estava no meio da plateia levantou-se e baixou um capuz. Era Caulifla. As câmeras se voltaram para ela. Os repórteres esperavam um conflito sério, uma troca de acusações, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

– Eu estou aqui – ela disse, parecendo deslocada e sem jeito – para esclarecer as coisas... eu ontem estava sob efeito de remédios muito fortes... e a Ribrianne tinha me ligado mais cedo e tornou a ligar e me convenceu a gravar aquele vídeo. Fontes ligadas ao tal do Shallot lá davam conta de que ele vinha falando por aí que a ex-noiva tinha traído ele com o Son Goku... e aí ela queria que ele gravasse, porque estava com ódio da Sadala Filmes, da SFL e do Raaja Vegeta. Eu estava dopada e aí disse exatamente o que ela queria e graveim com o meu próprio celular aquela história com o roteiro que a Ribrianne me deu. E era tudo mentira.

Ela saiu, seguida por alguns repórteres que queriam declarações adicionais e Goku disse apenas, sem sair do lugar que estava:

– Vocês queriam a verdade, está aí a verdade.

A imprensa estava em polvorosa com a declaração de Goku, mas ainda havia a entrevista do elenco de Shakti. Goku, agora aliviado, sentou-se na plateia para ver a entrevista, feliz porque ele e Chichi estavam livres e ele já queria fazer muitos planos. Sentado numa poltrona de auditório, com os braços abertos, muito descontraído, ele ficou olhando para Chichi, que eventualmente sorria para ele, parecendo aliviada.

As perguntas eram exclusivamente sobre o filme, o que tranquilizava os dois, mas, de repente, Goku começou a perceber algo estranho. Sua irmã definitivamente não parecia ela mesma. Bulma normalmente era alegre, vivaz, espontânea, mas, naquela entrevista, parecia uma boneca. Uma boneca perfeita e tranquila, mas, ainda assim, artificial.

Não que estivesse indo mal na entrevista, suas respostas atendiam perfeitamente o que os repórteres queriam, com sorrisos, declarações sobre como estava feliz pela primeira protagonista. Mas os olhos azuis de Bulma não refletiam essa felicidade e pareciam apagados e tristes, e ele achava que já conhecia aquela expressão. De repente percebeu que era exatamente assim que ela se comportara no Chunny, um mês e meio antes e um alarme soou em sua cabeça.

Goku começou a observar Vegeta, que estava ao lado dela mas em momento algum, interagia ou olhava para ela, atitude que ela replicava. Pensando na véspera, nos dois conversando aos cochichos durante toda sessão, ele começou a considerar a possibilidade do ator ter simplesmente partido o coração da sua irmã. Mas isso parecia extremamente improvável. O Vegeta que ele conhecia parecia, na verdade, esconder muito bem seus sentimentos por ela. Ele havia salvo sua irmã de morrer nas mãos de Freeza!

E quando uma pergunta sobre isso surgiu na entrevista, ele foi frio e disse que tinha feito o que qualquer pessoa faria. Não era verdade. Vegeta tinha se comportado como um herói, um herói salvando sua mocinha. Foi quando Goku observou Raditz em pé, de braços cruzados, num canto perto do tablado de entrevistas, e ele olhava concentrado para Bulma. Ainda tinham uma noite em Dubai antes de partir para casa, e ele perguntaria ao irmão se ele percebera alguma coisa.

De repente, Raaja Vegeta apareceu, surgido sabia-se lá de onde e sentou-se ao lado dele. Goku o olhou desconfiado. Percebera a aproximação do produtor e sua mãe e tinha sentimentos bem contraditórios em relação a isso.

– Eles estão indo bem, não? – disse Raaja, e Goku balançou a cabeça. Então Raaja completou – Estão atualizando os números hora a hora para mim – ele disse, com um sorriso sincero – vai ser a estreia do ano, rapaz. E o filme da Chichi não vai ficar atrás.

– Sei – disse Goku, monossilabicamente. O homem o encarou e disse:

– Sua mãe é fantástica.

– Eu sei disso há 25 anos – ponderou Goku, secamente e o outro tornou a rir.

– Filhos ciumentos? Ela me falou de seu pai. Deve ter sido um homem admirável. O tipo que eu gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado numa guerra, se eu fosse um soldado.

– Sei – disse Goku – mas é na esposa desse soldado que você está interessado.

– Ei, garoto – disse Raaja, sem perder a paciência – eu também sou viúvo e também perdi um grande amor. O maior do mundo para mim, e não a perdi quando ela morreu, mas muto antes, por erro meu... com o tempo a gente se conforma que não vai acontecer de novo... não da mesma forma. Mas a idade chega e a solidão também. Não me parece que vocês são uma daquelas famílias que vai morar todo mundo na mesma casa... eu sei que você logo vai estar naquele enorme apartamento... com a minha filha, embora ela não me considere assim.

Goku bufou ligeiramente e Raaja continuou:

– E talvez, apenas talvez, o que pessoas como eu e sua mãe precisemos é de alguém da mesma idade para conversar.

Goku o olhou de soslaio e disse:

– Não vai adiantar eu fazer cara feia, vai?

– Nem um pouco. Aliás, estou aqui para convidá-los para voltar conosco para Mumbai. Você sabe, eu acabo de comprar um jato e ele tem 15 lugares e nós somos apenas 5. E você vai poder voltar segurando a mão, e não mais que isso, da minha linda filha.

Goku o encarou. De repente, tinha de admitir: não conseguia não gostar daquele homem, por mais que se esforçasse. Então abriu um sorriso e disse:

– Claro que vamos.

– Rapaz, não é de hoje que quero te dizer isso, mas você vale umas cem vezes mais que o cretino do Shallot.

Então, os dois conversaram até o final da entrevista.

– Não, não vamos. – Raditz disse ao irmão, com a cara fechada, quando retornavam ao quarto. Bulma ia ao lado dele, rígida, e Gine ia mais a frente.

– Mas _bhaee_... – ele disse – o senhor Raaja é bem legal e ele está cortejando nossa mãe. Gine se virou para os dois e disse:

– Eu não permitiria que ele me cortejasse enquanto Toma está fazendo o mesmo. Somos amigos, ainda.

– Ah, _maan_ – disse Goku – corta essa, quando eu aceito um pretendente a senhora vem com isso? E _bhaee_, qual o problema?

– Nenhum, além das quatro passagens da Emirates que temos, com upgrade de primeira classe. Seria grosseria devolver.

– Por mim pode devolver a minha – eles chegaram aos quartos e Raditz abriu a porta do quarto de Bulma e da mãe, que entraram e ia dirigindo-se ao seu quando Goku disse – e você não perguntou a opinião delas!

Raditz olhou o irmão de lado e disse:

– Já falo com você.

Ele entregou fechou a porta, sob o olhar desconfiado da mãe e disse a Goku, apontando o próprio quarto:

– Aqui, vamos ter uma conversa.

Os dois entraram e Raditz, brevemente, relatou tudo que vira na véspera, concluindo:

– Então, eu não quero nossa pequena _bahaan_ do lado daquele cara, ela vai casar em quatro dias, não podemos permitir que um sujeito mal intencionado vire a sua cabeça. É a honra da família em jogo, bhaee.

Goku o encarava, incrédulo. De repente disse:

– Você realmente assistiu a entrevista que eu dei hoje, bhaee? Viu o que eu falei sobre o meu amor com a Chichi e tudo mais?

– Kakarotto, você e ela são sonhadores, acho legal e tudo mais, mas a vida real...

– _Bhaee_, a vida real tá acontecendo na sua frente e você não está vendo, preso a tudo que...

– O que você sabe sobre a vida real? Esqueceu que eu dirigi um caminhão por...

– E não dirige mais graças a mim, graças ao sonho que eu segui e você criticou por anos! E será que você não viu o olhar da Bulma naquela mesa no _Chunny_ dela? Será que não notou como era completamente diferente do jeito que ela olhava para o Vegeta ontem, _bhaee_?

– Ela empenhou a palavra de todos nós quando aceitou...

– Palavra, honra, tradição... o que vale isso tudo diante da felicidade da nossa _bahaan_? Prefere condenar a Bulma a uma vida triste e infeliz pela sua honra?

– Ela teve tempo para se decidir e...

– E então você quer piorar tudo, empurrando-a para um casamento infeliz com um cara que nem olha direito para ela?

– Ela não foi obrigada pela família a casar! Nossa mãe nem gostou da mãe dele, lembra? Então ela que aguente a sua escolha!

– Ela não foi forçada, mas talvez ele tenha sido, já pensou nisso? Forçado pelos milhões da família dele a achar uma noiva, e acabou escolhendo nossa irmã como quem olha um produto numa loja! Bonita, inteligente, do mesmo meio! E nossa irmã quando o conheceu não era quem é hoje. Vegeta salvou a vida dela, _bhaee_, acha que ele fez isso para "se aproveitar" da nossa pequena _sitara_, acha mesmo? _Bhaee_... eu torno a dizer que você está sendo insensível e não está vendo diante dos olhos! Eu entendo que você tenha se sacrificado, aberto mão de tudo... mas não é justo que Bulma pague com sua felicidade por isso!

– Quem disse que ela vai ser infeliz com Yamcha ou que seria feliz com Vegeta? Isso tudo de paixão é uma fantasia boba que serve para vender filmes.

– Você é assim porque jamais se apaixonou – disse Goku, irritado – mas eu te digo, _bhaee_... eu o respeito, sou obrigada a isso. Mas por mim, Bulma deveria tomar a decisão ela como quisesse. Se você amasse alguém ia entender por quê.

– Como eu sou esse monstro insensível, eu sei que nunca vou entender – riu Raditz – mas eu sou o monstro insensível que cuida dessa família. O dia que quiser me casar, peço para _maan_ escolher uma noiva para mim e deixo essas bobagens de amor para você, Kakarotto.

Goku abriu a porta do quarto e disse:

– Pode me devolver a minha passagem, então? Vou trocá-la por milhas ou qualquer outra coisa. Já venci a luta, era o meu compromisso com meu empresário. Agora vou passar o resto do feriado com a mulher que eu amo e longe de você.

Raditz pegou a passagem num case sobre a mesa e entregou a Goku, que saiu do quarto bufando, irritado. Mas ele sabia que deveria fazer algo para salvar Bulma daquele casamento.

**Notas:**

1\. "Então você não vai castigar a Caulifla?" Claro que não, ela já perdeu o suficiente, e ela não é uma pessoa de péssimo caráter como o Shallot, ela apenas é uma garota que ficou com o orgulho ferido. Vamos torcer para ela conseguir um lugar no UFC feminino, quem sabe?

2\. "Mas o Shallot? Não aconteceu nada com ele!" Gente, a história ainda não acabou. Mas não vou dar spoiler.

3\. Eu sei que todo mundo viu o lado do Raditz mas... ELE ESTÁ ERRADO. Ele está completamente errado, gente. Por mais que ele veja a parte de honra e família, ele está fazendo a pobre da Bulma fazer uma escolha que ela não quer e, teoricamente, para toda vida.

4\. Mas a Bulma está convencida que deve abrir mão da sua felicidade por causa do que deve ao irmão e esse é o maior obstáculo. Como será que vamos resolver esse grande dilema antes do casamento? Ou será que não vamos? Quatro dias e contando...

5\. Goku em conflito com Raditz. Será que o irmão mais velho nunca vai ouvir o mais novo? O que vocês acham?

6\. Teri Meri Kahaani é um filme de 2012 que retrata 3 histórias de amor em diferentes épocas protagonizado por Shahid Kapoor e Pryanka Chopra nos papéis dos apaixonado que atravessam eras e vidas e sempre se encontram, de acordo com a lei do Carma que os indianos acreditam tanto. O filme foi feito a partir da letra da canção "Teri Meri Kahani" cantada por Himesh Reshammiya e Ranu Mondal .

7\. Sobre rivalidade feminina e fofoca em Bollywood: Há anos que reputações são abaladas e até mesmo destruídas pela voraz indústria de fofocas que existe desde muito antes da era da internet. A história aqui retratada não tem um paralelo exato, mas em 2014 um rumor de rivalidade entre as atrizes Pryanka Chopra e Deepika Padukorne abalou as filmagens de "Bajirao Mastani" onde as duas faziam respectivamente a esposa e a amante do ator Ranveer Singh, que mais tarde viria a se casar com Deepika. O rumor de rivalidade foi fomentado por conta de rumores que Pryanka "gostava de se envolver com homens comprometidos" por conta de fofocas anteriores que davam certo seu envolvimento com atores casados como Sharukh Khan e Hrithik Roshan, com quem ela dividiu a cena em filmes anteriores, sem que nunca nada houvesse sido comprovado. Sobre o episódio, foi a própria Deepika quem finalizou os rumores dizendo "embora não sejamos melhores amigas, nunca vi nada que indicasse que as fofocas em torno da Prya tenham o menor fundamento. As pessoas estão confundindo filmes com vida real." As duas então estrelaram o promo do Filme Bajirao Mastani com a música "Pinga" (nome de uma dança tradicional Benghali) e um making off onde aparecem num ambiente amigável.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42 – Pardes (Da terra estrangeira)**

Goku estava ajoelhado, as pernas de Chichi, deitada, envolviam a sua cintura enquanto ele arremetia, cada vez mais excitado, as mãos segurando-a pela cintura enquanto ela arqueava o corpo e torcia as mãos, apertando os lençóis conforme o prazer que sentia se agigantava até que ela intensificou o aperto das coxas contra os quadris dele, gemendo longamente e fazendo Goku perder o controle e segurá-la com mais força, unindo-se a ela num orgasmo intenso, que nem era o primeiro naquela noite.

Um instante depois, estavam unidos, ele deitado sobre ela, os dois, testa com testa, suados e ofegantes apesar da temperatura agradável do quarto dela, onde ele havia entrado usando o mesmo subterfúgio da noite anterior. De repente, ele deu uma risadinha e disse:

– E isso foi o que mesmo?

– Acho que é o arco – ela disse, enrubescendo – Goku, eu olhava o livro escondida! Não decorei o nome de cada posição.

– Mas você me disse que são 524 – ele disse, se aconchegando a ela, agora deitada ao lado dele – ainda faltam 520.

Ela riu alto e disse:

– Não dá para fazer as 524 posições do kamasutra!

– Por que não? Somos jovens e bem-dispostos, ora. – ele riu, mordendo o ombro dela – temos preparo físico!

– Não, você não entende! – ela disse, fingindo fazer bonequinhos com as mãos – tem umas que o homem fica assim curvado e a mulher torcida assim, ó, e eu acho que não dá para...

Ele pegou as mãos dela e puxou para si, dando beijos nos dedos, dizendo:

– Então a gente faz as mais simples e vai melhorando depois – ele a encarou mordendo os lábios, contendo o riso – você disse que olhava o livro escondida?

– É – ela disse, sem jeito – quando se tem 14 anos temos curiosidades, ora... não é como se eu fosse uma pervertida que ficasse olhando o livro toda hora...

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta e ela deu um soquinho nele, que disse:

– Minha doce e meiga princesa Shanti tendo pensamentos eróticos de adolescente, ora, quem diria!

– Depois que eu te conheci posso ter uma ou outra vez fantasiado que fazia algumas, só as mais fáceis e românticas, contigo, quem sabe...

Ele pegou o rosto dela pelo queixo, olhando no fundo dos olhos negros e disse:

– Aposto que não foi nem a metade das vezes que eu fantasiei que tinha você comigo...

Os dois se beijaram longamente antes de Goku deitar-se ao lado dela com um suspiro longo, dizendo:

– Nossa, podia ficar aqui até o Divali.

– Não podemos. Eu tenho que me preparar para o próximo filme, temos a finalização de Anarkali – ela colou o corpo ao dele e perguntou – seria legal ter você no _promo_, hein? Nós dois?

– Hum... pode ser. Mas já vou voltar a treinar, não posso baixar o ritmo, agora que tenho o cinturão para defender não vou me acomodar. Os mestres disseram para que eu fique dez dias off, afinal, preciso me recuperar – ela, involuntariamente tocou o hematoma que ele tinha no plexo solar e ele olhou para ela, dizendo: – hoje foi um ótimo dia off, não foi? Adorei a tarde naquele piscinão, sem fazer nada, só nadando.

– Verdade, foi uma delícia mesmo. Mas aí você nem fez o City Tour com sua família, espero que eles tenham gostado.

– Não tava muito a fim de ficar perto do Raditz. Tô irritado com ele. – disse Goku, emburrando a face de repente. Chichi sentou-se na cama, chocada e perguntou:

– O que aconteceu? Brigou com seu irmão?

Goku também sentou e contou toda história, dizendo que o irmão havia flagrado Bulma e Vegeta juntos e que havia proibido a irmã de se aproximar do ator e ela havia acatado, mas que ele não havia ainda conversado com Bulma sobre isso.

– Eu mandei uma mensagem sobre isso para ela, mas ela respondeu que não queria falar e que tinha decidido manter o compromisso e esquecer o Vegeta – bufou Goku – mas eu sei que essa não é uma boa decisão, Chichi. Eu não sei porque, mas sinto que ela vai se arrepender se casar com o Yamcha.

Chichi encarou Goku. Ela também compartilhava essa mesma ideia e disse:

– Não sei. Acho o Yamcha estranho, frio, travado, sabe? Ele era para ser meu par em "Princesa Shanti felizes para sempre" mas teve o negócio do acidente e ele foi fazer outro tipo de filme, mas no período em que a gente contracenou ele quase nem conversava...

– Ele teve outra namorada antes da Bulma, né?

– Sim, a Suno. Mas durou pouco. Engraçado que ele chegou a viajar com ela para os Estados Unidos, não era um namoro rígido e nem uma coisa assim tão distante igual ele tem com a Bulma. Não sei... acha que o Raditz pode mudar de ideia?

– Meu _bhaee_ tem a cabeça mais dura que as bolas de um elefante – ele disse e Chichi gargalhou – duvido que mude de ideia. Mas eu acho que Bulma pode mudar... ao mesmo tempo que eu não quero me meter nas decisões dela, eu sinto que preciso fazer algo...

– A gente pode falar com o Vegeta amanhã. No avião, digo, o que você acha?

– É, pode ser – ele puxou Chichi para se deitar ao lado dele, em conchinha e sussurrou no ouvido dela – chega de falar do casamento da Bulma. Vamos falar do nosso. Quando vai ser?

Ela sorriu e olhou para ele dizendo:

– Bom, um casamento, ainda mais no meio de Bollywood, exige certas preparações. Acho que em alguns meses conseguimos providenciar tudo, se conseguirmos começar a arrumar tudo logo.

– Não posso esperar para ver você linda, com um sári vermelho, cheia de joias lindas... vou te comprar o maior anel de diamante que eu puder achar e o mais lindo mangalasutra (colar de casamento). Mas antes... – ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Chichi, que deu uma risadinha – vamos diminuir a contagem para 519 que tal?

Ela virou-se rindo e se entregou nos braços dele.

* * *

O aeroporto de Dubai estava lotado no pós-feriado muçulmano do Eid. Goku sabia que sua família iria mais tarde, mas se preocupou apenas em se despedir da mãe e de Bulma durante o café da manhã, dando uma desculpa para desencontrar de Raditz, a quem ainda não conseguira perdoar depois da discussão da véspera. O embarque na aeronave foi relativamente rápido e logo estavam todos acomodados no belo jato de luxo, Goku ao lado de Chichi e próximo a Tarble, Raaja ao lado de Oolong, que atualizava a agenda do chefe para a semana seguinte e Vegeta no fundo, isolado, lendo algo no seu _kindle_.

– O astral dele está baixíssimo – comentou Tarble – nem adianta falar com ele, já tentei. Ele disse que não pode forçar Bulma, e eu até entendo, mas pelo que ele me falou... o gigantão do seu irmão intimidou ela. A decisão dela não foi muito isenta, não acha?

– Não foi nada isenta. – disse Goku – meu irmão acha que pode mandar na família porque é o mais velho. A única pessoa que ele finge que manda e acata tudo é a minha mãe, então, eu acho que se ela disser que a Bulma pode cancelar esse casamento ele acata, mas eu não tenho certeza.

Os três olharam de soslaio para Vegeta, que fingia não ouvir a conversa. Ele havia tentado de todas as formas possíveis falar com Bulma desde a antevéspera, mas ela estava fugindo dele. Ele não queria desistir dela, mas também, não podia insistir indefinidamente. Em apenas 3 dias, ela seria uma mulher casada e tudo estaria perdido. Tentara falar com Raditz, mas ele dissera que não permitiria a desonra da família por um capricho de um atorzinho rico, e, colocando-se no lugar dele, Vegeta viu que por mais horrível que fosse, a culpa toda daquele embrulho era dele e apenas dele.

Ele tivera muitas oportunidade de se declarar, mas sempre havia mentido para si mesmo. No Holi ele poderia ter roubado Bulma de Yamcha, depois do sequestro ele podia tê-la procurado. Mas sua teimosia e orgulho o haviam feito adiar sua declaração até ser tarde demais, provavelmente. De repente, ele ouviu a voz do pai chamando-o:

– Ei, Júnior.

Ele não respondeu.

– Não finja que não está me ouvindo.

– Não gosto de ser chamado de Junior, _puraana_ (velho). – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do kindle.

– Sei. Estou aqui acertando com Oolong. No fim de agosto você começa a gravar o novo filme. Aquele masala que falamos.

– Sei. Vou fazer um policial babaca. Grande papel... – ele disse com ironia – mas é um filme com o grande ator Akshay Kumar, tenho que ser grato...

– Exatamente, está aprendendo. Mas não é apenas isso. Marquei um almoço para você com Suno Arora no sábado .

Vegeta levantou os olhos do _kindle_ finalmente, parecendo furioso.

– Você o quê?

– Marquei um almoço para você com Suno.

– Você pirou? Eu nem conheço essa guria, vi uma ou duas vezes por aí em eventos. Não vou a almoço nenhum.

– Não é um almoço romântico, seu idiota – o pai disse, exasperado – você e ela vão começar a gravar em breve, precisam se conhecer e eu sei que se fizer um evento para isso, não vai conversar com ela e vocês TEM que aprender a interagir, entendeu? Ela não vai com nenhuma expectativa também, posso garantir isso a você.

Vegeta deu um suspiro. Não custava nada almoçar com a atriz, embora ele soubesse que isso ia gerar especulações. Lembrou-se que a garota tinha sido namorada de Yamcha e pensou "era só o que faltava, acharem que estou cortejando a ex-namorada do verme inútil". Mas não estava a fim de discutir com o próprio pai e disse:

– Tá bom, onde eu vou almoçar com ela?

– Naquele restaurante do Hotel Taj Mahal que tem um vasto cardápio vegano, ela não come carne nenhuma. O estúdio paga a conta.

– Feito – ele disse, e voltou a olhar para o kindle.

Tarble, Chichi e Goku se entreolharam. Parecia que Vegeta havia seguido em frente.

Mas isso não era verdade.

* * *

Eles chegaram a Mumbai depois de quase três horas de vôo em que Goku, Chichi e Tarble haviam conversado animadamente, mas ao chegar ao aeroporto de Mumbai, tiveram de correr porque muitos repórteres queriam fotografar Goku com Chichi. Não era como quando eles haviam chegado de Varanasi, quando Chichi viajara em segredo. Toda imprensa sabia que eles chegariam de Dubai e estavam todos ali.

Goku pôs a mão protetoramente na cintura de Chichi e muitos flashes estouravam em volta deles. De repente, eles iam andando entre os seguranças e Chichi viu um rosto conhecido.

– Tenshin, o que está fazendo aqui, poderoso Vishnu! Lunch teve o bebê e...

– Hoje é o dia do Nanmkaran, senhorita Chichi – ele disse, sorridente – eu pedi ao senhor Raaja que me deixasse pegá-los aqui para ir à casa do meu primo, onde vamos fazer a cerimônia...

Chichi sorriu e disse:

– Claro que vamos, Tenshin!

– Tenshin? – perguntou Goku – o famoso Tenshinhan de quem o mestre tanto fala?

– Sou eu mesmo – sorriu o segurança – e gostaria de dizer que sua luta foi a mais incrível que vi na vida.

Eles foram caminhando, e logo estavam num carro do estúdio, rumo a cerimônia de revelação de nome da filhinha de Tenshin e Lunch. Nem perceberam que Raaja não seguira no outro carro com o filho e ficara por ali, no aeroporto, com alguma intenção misteriosa.

O avião que um dia pertencera a Chichi taxiava na pista e Shallot seguia intrigado com a mensagem que recebera de seu pai, Camba Khan, na véspera, à noite. Dizia apenas que ele voltasse sem falta no dia seguinte e não prolongasse a estadia em Dubai até o fim de semana, porque havia um assunto urgente a ser resolvido ainda naquela sexta feira, logo depois do feriado.

Ele estava irritado. Maron era linda, os príncipes haviam adorado ela à primeira vista, mas a performance da outra garota de cabelo azul no filme havia estragado tudo, porque agora eles queriam um filme com a original, e não a cópia, e Bulma jamais faria um filme que ele financiasse, ele tinha certeza disso. Então, desde a véspera, ele tratava Maron mal para descontar suas frustrações e ela simplesmente aceitava.

Eles saíram do avião e não havia movimento de imprensa, ele havia comprado o silêncio de vários veículos sobre a declaração de Caulifla sobre ele ter entregado a relação de Chichi com Goku para Ribrianne. Não queria escândalos e nem passar por mentiroso publicamente, afinal, tinha um nome a zelar.

Mas assim que desembarcou, o nome que ele tinha a zelar começou a desabar de forma épica: havia uma pequena delegação da polícia de finanças indiana esperando por ele logo no desembarque, e ele disse:

– Se é alguma coisa em relação à alfândega, eu não trouxe nada de...

– A moça está liberada – disse o policial secamente – não há nada contra ela – ele entregou o passaporte a Maron, que ficou olhando, sem jeito, pensando no que ela iria fazer, tinha sido trazida de Bengala por Shallot um tempo antes e estava hospedada na casa dele, não fazia a mínima ideia de como se movimentar em Mumbai sozinha.

De repente, um homem alto se aproximou dela e disse:

– A senhorita é a jovem Maron Rangali?

– S-sim – disse ela, retraída.

– Eu sou o secretário particular de Camba Khan, meu nome é Yamoshi. Vamos providenciar sua hospedagem e logo vai poder decidir se volta ao seu estado natal ou fica por aqui – ele disse, de forma protocolar.

– Mas... e o Shallot? – ela perguntou, olhando para trás, vendo Shallot conversando com os policiais sem entender nada.

– Ele... vai demorar mais do que a senhorita imagina.

De repente, Maron arregalou os olhos. Shallot, que começou a gritar porque estava sendo algemado.

– Eu quero um advogado! – gritava o jovem produtor, enquanto era levado pelos policiais a uma sala da polícia de fronteiras, ali mesmo no aeroporto. – eu não desviei dinheiro nenhum!

– Não é o que nos disse o seu pai, que deu a queixa. E as provas apresentadas são mais do que razoáveis – disse o policial enquanto caminhavam. – o senhor terá a chance de se explicar em breve...

Shallot estava sendo acusado de fraudes em muitas prestações de contas de diversos investimentos que haviam sido desviados de filmes para seu fundo pessoal, obviamente sem o pagamento dos impostos devidos. Por anos ele achara que ninguém iria descobrir que ele captava mais dinheiro do que precisava e aplicava o excedente em seu próprio fundo pessoal, ficando com uma fortuna cada vez maior desviada até mesmo do seu pai.

De repente, no meio do caminho, ele viu Raaja Vegeta, que parecia andar despreocupadamente pelo aeroporto, rumo à saída. Ele deu um sorriso cínico para Shallot que se descontrolou e começou novamente a berrar:

– Foi você, não foi? Foi você quem entregou o meu esquema!

Raaja passou por ele o ignorando, porque não queria se comprometer nem mesmo minimamente com qualquer declaração. Mas havia sido ele quem solicitara que um portador pegasse um envelope aos cuidados de uma secretária e entregasse na residência de Camba Khan, na véspera, com provas documentais consistentes do roubo de mais de 5 bilhões de rúpias (equivalente a mais de 300 milhões de reais) do pai ao longo dos anos que passara como produtor.

Raaja deu um sorriso enviesado conforme saía do aeroporto e entrava no carro com motorista que o esperava, rindo para si mesmo. Shallot imaginara que o silêncio sobre contas dele infladas significava que Raaja não sabia sobre elas, mas ele as percebera desde o princípio.

Havia tantas provas dos desvios que agora era simplesmente impossível que ele conseguisse escapar impune dos roubos que cometera nas costas do próprio pai. E tudo tinha sido revelado apenas porque ele se atrevera a falar de Chichi para Ribrianne. Ele ainda tinha sido generoso, deixando de fora a parte do consumo de drogas, bebidas e do envolvimento de Shallot com prostitutas, porque sabia que isso alimentaria um moto contínuo de fofocas que acabaria respingando em Chichi, porque vinha desde que eles eram namorados.

E se tinha uma coisa que Raaja odiava e sempre odiaria naquele meio eram as malditas fofocas.

* * *

Mesmo para um vôo de menos de 3 horas, receber um upgrade de passagem da classe executiva para a primeira classe era um presente e tanto, considerou Raditz assim que ele, a mãe e a irmã foram conduzidos ao luxuoso A-380 que iria de Dubai a Mumbai. Depois de serem recebidos numa sala vip com drinques de boas-vindas e um mix de castanhas e tâmaras, eles foram levados às cabines da primeira classe, individuais e espaçosas, com multimidia disponível e outras comodidades. Eles estavam separados por divisórias que podiam ser baixadas se quisessem conversar, mas ele, na cabine central, viu que a irmã logo pôs os fones de ouvido e começou a procurar filmes na multimídia enquanto a mãe olhava tudo como uma criança que recebe um brinquedo caro e tem medo de quebrar.

Raditz a orientou e logo ela estava confortavelmente instalada, assistindo um capítulo de sua novela indiana favorita e vibrando com os diálogos um instante antes dos avisos de bordo a interromperem. Ele pacientemente esperou antes de desejar boa viagem à mãe e erguer a divisória entre os dois para ler os relatórios sobre a carteira de investimentos da família que ele vinha administrando rigidamente desde que todos os rendimentos deles somados tinham atingido a impressionante marca de 50 crore (500 milhões de rúpias, equivalente a pouco mais de 25 milhões de reais).

Claro que eles ainda não poderiam ser considerados fabulosamente ricos, levando em conta que havia na Índia milionários que movimentavam aquilo em um dia, mas aquele feito certamente era todo dele: administrava as carreiras dos dois irmãos rigidamente conseguindo os melhores contratos de patrocínio e expandira o pequeno negócio de doces da mãe a um nível de excelência, tanto que havia até mesmo recebido menções elogiosas da Forbes indiana. Tudo isso em apenas um ano e seis meses.

Dois anos antes, ele estava ainda atrás de um volante de um velho caminhão colorido comprado com muito sacrifício, negociando cargas com transportadores nem sempre muito honestos e às vezes tendo que partir para o confronto físico com seus contratantes para receber o devido. Tudo para levar para casa cada suada rúpia que ele ganhava e ter uma vida dura. Claro que tudo era somado e ao longo dos anos ele e o pequeno negócio da mãe tinham tirado eles de uma situação de pobreza para uma vida de classe média baixa mas, ainda assim, melhor que 90% da população indiana.

Mas, num sopro de vento, passara de principal provedor da família a mero coadjuvante: o que Goku recebia por um comercial era quase dez vezes o que ele faturava em um ano atrás do volante. Os rendimentos de Bulma ainda não tinham sido tão expressivos quanto os do irmão lutador, mas, pelo tanto de ligações e mensagens que ele recebera nos últimos dois dias, logo ela também estaria recebendo muito dinheiro por cada filme e ação publicitária que fizesse. Eram duas pequenas minas de ouro, seus irmãos.

E, apesar disso, o irmão e a irmã tinham elegido ele, o bronco, bruto e ignorante caminhoneiro, como negociador e ele havia conseguido que cada contrato rendesse o máximo. E ele, assim como os irmãos, sabia que tinha sido uma decisão acertada porque a habilidade de negociar era ausente nos irmãos e praticamente inata a ele. Desconfiado e pragmático, rapidamente ele tinha se acostumado ao meio empresarial, afinal, ricos empresários e negociadores de patrocínio não eram assim tão diferentes dos tratantes das estradas. A única diferença era que em vez de ameaçar com socos, bastava dizer que chamaria o advogado e tudo se resolvia.

E talvez fosse por isso, por serem tão unidos e complementares, que a briga da véspera com o irmão o machucara tanto. Nunca haviam brigado seriamente desde a infância: por mais que fossem completamente diferentes e muito divergentes em diversos aspectos, mas naquele caso especificamente, ele não queria de forma nenhuma abrir mão do que pensava.

Bulma não fora obrigada: ela escolhera Yamcha, aceitara o pedido, não era como um casamento arranjado na infância com um velho horrendo. Ele conversara com Yamcha o suficiente para perceber que se tratava de um homem bom, era rico, do mesmo meio que ela. O que mais a irmã poderia querer?

Claro, ela sonhara com essa coisa de atriz a vida toda, mas precisava se apaixonar pelo tal de Vegeta? Ele mal o conhecia, mas já não confiava em um homem que se declarava para uma moça comprometida e tentava virar-lhe a cabeça às vésperas do casamento. Em três dias, no entanto, ele pensava, tudo estaria resolvido e Bulma acabaria agradecendo a ele por ter tirado aquele malandro do seu caminho. Sabia lá o que aconteceria se ela fosse nas águas dele.

Olhou para o lado e viu a irmã olhando para a tela da multimidia do avião com um ar entediado, meio morto e sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Mas ele era o mais velho. Sabia o que estava fazendo. Essa história de amor e paixão para ele era uma bobagem cultivada pelos filmes. As pessoas que ele realmente amava na vida eram três: a mãe e os irmãos. O dia que tivesse de cuidar de uma boa noiva indiana, acabaria amando-a também.

Na cabeça dele era assim que as coisas funcionavam e todo o resto não passava de fantasia.

* * *

O desembarque deles em Mumbai foi tumultuado porque com a bilheteria de Shakti quebrando recordes desde a estreia na véspera, o interesse local por Bulma havia subitamente disparado, e Raditz não previra aquilo. A fly Emirates, graças ao seu bom relacionamento com a empresa, disponibilizara dois seguranças para a família, mas ele agora estava quase arrependido de ter recusado a oferta de Raaja Vegeta, porque o produtor certamente teria conseguido um exército de seguranças e eles sairiam do aeroporto cercados por eles e não por todos aqueles repórteres chatos.

Ele segurava Bulma pelos ombros, abrindo caminho como podia, indo atrás dos seguranças que os levariam até o transporte executivo que ele deixara solicitado, no terminal internacional Oeste, quando, de repente, uma mulher corpulenta apareceu e se postou na frente dele apresentando uma credencial. Junto com ela havia um outro homem que ele achou familiar.

– Senhorita Bulma Sayajin? Meu nome é Bonyu Anand, sou do M16.

Raditz sentiu o choque de adrenalina o atingir. Polícia? Inglesa ainda por cima? Ele se colocou à frente de Bulma e disse:

– O que a senhorita quer com a minha irmã?

O segundo homem se apresentou e Bulma pareceu reconhece-lo:

– Não é nada de ruim, senhor Sayajin. Nos conhecemos há um tempo atrás, lembra-se? Quase um mês, na ocasião daquele infeliz incidente do sequestro da sua irmã. Sou Meerus Iswar, do CBI.

– Ah – disse Raditz, aliviado – o senhor disse que precisava investigar algo sobre a origem de Bulma...

Os repórteres em volta se acotovelavam e Meerus disse:

– Vou leva-los a uma sala reservada, a senhorita Anand também vai ajudar na escolta.

Eles foram levados pela escolta até o espaço onde funcionava o CBI no aeroporto e a imprensa ficou do lado de fora. Bonyu então disse:

– Por aqui, senhorita – ela abriu a porta de uma sala e Bulma entrou primeiro, seguida por Raditz e Gine.

Havia uma moça alta e loura, de olhos azuis e cabelos curtos. Ela usava um terninho, parecia uma executiva americana ou algo assim, mas quando Bulma entrou ela pareceu emocionada e gritou:

– SISTER! – o simples jeito com que pronunciou essa única palavra denunciou a sua origem inglesa, e Bulma ficou olhando, confusa, para a moça, que se aproximou e disse – você não deve se lembrar de mim! Eu tinha dez anos e você três quando foram para o oriente e me deixaram no colégio interno!

– Colégio interno? – perguntou Bulma – Quem é você?

A moça, sorrindo mas com lágrimas nos olhos disse então, com a voz embargada:

– Eu sou Tights Briefs, Bulma. Eu sou sua irmã!

* * *

**Notas:**

! A família está reunida! O que será que Tights vai trazer para a história?

2\. Chichi e Goku, agora íntimos e juntos não podem mais ser separados, mas será que conseguirão dobrar o Raditz e ajudar a Bulma a escapar do casamento com Yamcha? Faltam apenas três dias.

3\. Shallot preso? Exatamente! E por um crime federal. E foi assim que o ex da Chichi aprendeu a não mexer com Raaja Vegeta.

4\. Palavrões indianos são muito engraçados e eu usei um nesse capítulo: "bolas de elefante" (haathee ke gole) são uma comparação muito usada para definir pessoas extremamente teimosas. Morro de rir.

5\. Akshay Kumar, citado no capítulo, é um ator nascido em 1967 d famoso por filmes de ação, mais notoriamente a série Khiladi, que tem 8 filmes e alguns spin offs, sendo um ícone do cinema de ação indiano. Nos últimos anos ele se dedicou a filmes diferentes e engajados, como Toilet ek Prem Katha (2017) e Pad Man (2018) baseados na história de homens comuns que fizeram diferença nas suas comunidades.

6\. Pardes é um filme de 1997 cujo tema central é a lealdade. A história gira em torno do milionário Kishorial, que pede ao seu empregado de confiança Arjun que ajude a aproximar seu filho mau caráter Rajiv com a jovem Ganga, por quem Arjun acaba apaixonado mas sempre sabendo que deve renunciar a esse amor por lealdade o homem que ele trata como um mestre. O filme foi protagonizado por Sharukh Khan, Mahima Chaudri e Amrish Puri (1932-2005), este último conhecido por interpretar um vilão em "Indiana Jones e o templo da perdição"


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43 – Tujhe deka toh yeh salaam (Quando te vi, querida)**

Quatro horas depois do encontro no Aeroporto de Mumbai, Tights Briefs tinha sido praticamente adotada pela família Sayajin por causa do entusiasmo de Gine e Bulma ao descobrir toda história que Bulma nunca soubera: seus pais tinham uma fortuna razoável graças a alguns inventos do pai quando as duas eram crianças, mas a então pequena indústria de inovações tecnológicas vivia sofrendo com espionagem industrial quando um novo investidor contactou o pai delas para investir num dos inventos que ele desenvolvia, com a condição de mudarem-se para a Ásia.

Como a filha mais velha havia acabado de ingressar numa prestigiosa escola britânica para super dotados, ela acabou sendo deixada aos cuidados de tutores, mas o desaparecimento dos pais, pouco mais de um ano depois da viagem, a levou a terminar de ser criada por tutores, o que acabou fazendo com que ela tivesse de assumir a empresa aos 18 anos, ainda cursando a faculdade. Poderia ter sido um desastre, mas ela tinha enveredado para o ramo da tecnologia de informação e se tornado uma gigante no setor. Mas jamais desistira de achar os pais e a irmã, e quando descobriu através de DNA que a irmã era uma atriz de Bollywood, foi até Mumbai com a detetive Bonyu querendo encontrar a irmã.

Infelizmente, ela chegara exatamente quando Bulma estava em Dubai, mas naquele dia tinha ido ao aeroporto decidida a encontrar a irmã, e, depois de um encontro emocionado, ela foi levada, junto com a detetive, para o apartamento da família, onde foi convidada a provar os doces da pequena fábrica de Gine, que Raditz tinha ido buscar contrariado junto com o almoço da família, já que haviam acabado de chegar a Mumbai. A única coisa que a mãe fez questão de fazer diante dos olhos maravilhados das convidadas foi um caprichado _chapati_ para chegar à mesa quentinho.

Raditz sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado com a presença de Tights imediatamente. A mulher parecia mais jovem que seus 33 anos, e era falante e despachada exatamente como a sua irmã, e mostrava um vislumbre do que Bulma teria sido se houvesse sido criada à moda ocidental. Já a detetive Bonyu, embora tivesse toda a aparência de indiana, era completamente estrangeira, embora fosse familiarizada com a sua cultura, certamente nunca havia pisado na Índia e era, na visão dele, completamente colonizada.

Calado, ele se limitava a observar as conversas das mulheres, aliviado, no entanto, ao ver que Bulma, entretida pela presença da irmã, havia acabado por superar um pouco aquela tristeza que o havia incomodado tanto na viagem de volta. Talvez com a irmã ali ela acabasse esquecendo o maldito Vegeta e se comportasse de forma decente até o casamento. Quando Gine abriu a caixa dos doces que ele trouxera e, explicando um por um, quais eram e os serviu às duas mulheres, ele quase revirou os olhos diante da reação da irmã de Bulma:

\- Sério, senhora Sayajin, isso tudo é tão delicioso e diferente para mim – ela disse, colocando um pequeno _halva_ gelatinoso na boca... é difícil de explicar.

\- Ah, eu imagino – disse Gine, orgulhosa – mas entenda, os doces que eu faço pessoalmente podem ser mais gostosos, por mais que a fábrica siga a minha receita, as proporções e tudo mais...

\- Nada se compara às suas mãos de mãe indiana! – disse a moça, alegremente. – Mas não é disso que eu falo. Veja: na Inglaterra temos muitos doces, mas não temos essa diversidade de sabores... basicamente tudo é baunilha, ou chocolate, ou morango... esses doces não, são perfumados, cada um tem um aroma diferente, tão único!

\- São as especiarias – disse Raditz de repente, aborrecido com a tagarelice da inglesa – usamos coisas que lá vocês não usam tanto. Canela, cravo, cardamomo, anis. Tudo que fez os homens da sua terra virem para cá 500 anos atrás feito doidos. As especiarias indianas.

Ela o encarou, sorridente. Os cabelos cacheados louros e curtos emoldurando o rosto que lembrava o de Bulma um pouco, mas era mais arredondado, dando a ela um ar de inocência. Então disse:

\- Eu entendo essa parte, Sr. Sayajin... eu provei o _chayy_ daqui nesses dias que estive esperando... mas não é só isso... Se pode tomar _chayy_ na Inglaterra, há indianos e especiarias por lá... mas não foi tão bom quanto o daqui... o sabor parece mais vivo.

\- É exatamente isso – ele disse – combinações, canela e cardamomo, cravo e anis... pode parecer exótico para quem é de fora. E pode me chamar só de Raditz.

Gine olhou para ele, e, como mãe, compreendeu imediatamente do que se tratava. Raditz estava acostumado a dominar as conversas em família e o ambiente e, com a chegada da moça, tão falante e vivaz, sentia-se deixado de lado. Ela então interviu, dizendo:

\- Não repare, querida, meu Raditz é um rapaz muito pragmático, para ele as coisas não tem sutileza. Foi moldado pelos anos em que tivemos a vida mais difícil, ele dirigiu um caminhão para me ajudar por quase dez anos antes de se tornar esse agente de sucesso. É um negociador nato, esse meu menino...

\- Ah, puxa – disse Tights, olhando diretamente para Raditz – deve ter sido duro esse tempo. – Ela olhou para Bulma – queria ter te encontrado antes, _sister_...

\- Isso tudo passou – disse Raditz, sem entender sua própria contrariedade – Bulma conseguiu se tornar atriz, Kakarotto conseguiu se tornar um lutador... e eu, bem, eu consegui sair da estrada. Ficamos todos bem.

Tights olhou para Raditz novamente, e ele percebeu que ela notava seu aborrecimento. Ele torceu para ela não dizer nada, mas ela perguntou:

\- Eu o estou aborrecendo senhor... digo, Raditz? Não sei. Posso estar sendo rude sem perceber.

\- Não, não está. Eu que voltei cheio de preocupações dessa viagem a Dubai. – Ele mentiu – três dias fora e o negócio pode desandar... com licença, vou ali no meu escritório ver se tenho alguma pendência – ele levantou-se e foi para o escritório ao lado do seu quarto e fechou a porta. Não havia muita coisa para ver, ele só queria um pouco de distância da jovem inglesa e seu jeito interessado e perturbador.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Goku e Chichi almoçavam na casa dos parentes de Tenshin em Mumbai. A mãe de Lunch também havia viajado dos EUA e todos haviam, antes do almoço, assistido à cerimônia em que, depois de preces e de louvar o Deus do fogo, Agni, Tenshin sussurrou por três vezes o nome escolhido para a filha deles no ouvido da criança antes de anunciar em voz alta:

\- Nossa filha irá se chamar Chayla.

Logo estavam todos em festa. Goku e Chichi sentiram o primeiro impacto ao chegar na casa, porque todos os parentes de Tenshin queriam fotos, selfies, mas depois que a presença deles foi tida como natural, os dois ficaram à vontade e se divertiram bastante. Quando Lunch foi trocar a pequena Chayla, Chichi foi junto e ficou olhando enquanto a amiga fazia a higiene da bebezinha. De repente disse:

\- Ela é tão carequinha!

Lunch riu e disse:

\- Pois é, mas não como o Tenshin. Ele raspa a cabeça todos os dias. – As duas riram e Lunch completou – e, no fim, você e seu garoto da doceria finalmente estão juntos. Como Tenshin me disse, quase nove anos atrás, era o carma, afinal, dos dois – ela olhou para Chichi e disse – e vocês estão radiantes!

\- Ah – Chichi ruborizou – Dubai foi um sonho, apesar de tudo – ela baixou a voz – nós já... você sabe.

\- Uau! – Lunch arregalou os olhos – e foi bom?

\- Foi ótimo – Chichi sorriu – Goku quer casar comigo e eu com ele, logo...

\- Ah, isso eu aprendi sobre homens indianos: eles sempre querem casar.

As duas riram e voltaram para o almoço. Depois de algum tempo, Tenshin ofereceu-se para leva-los para casa. Goku acabou convencendo Chichi a ir para seu apartamento prometendo que a levaria depois para casa. Chegaram no meio da tarde e foram surpreendidos pela novidade da presença de Tights. Bonyu arregalou os olhos quando viu Chichi e mesmo Tights disse, de repente:

\- Ei, eu vi um filme com você, um que o rapaz pintava seus retratos, mas você não podia ver porque era cega! – ela disse, empolgada – eu vi na Netflix!

\- Saraswatee! – disseram Goku, Chichi e Bulma ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo depois.

\- É um ótimo filme! – elogiou Tights – bem, eu não vi muitos filmes indianos, embora alguns cheguem a passar na Inglaterra a maioria atrai mais... – ela fez uma expressão tensa, como que achando que dizia algo inapropriado e então Bonyu completou:

\- A maioria das pessoas que assiste os filmes indianos na Inglaterra é como eu, filhos de imigrantes – ela sorriu – senhorita Briefs, eu vejo que já está integrada e minha escolta não é mais necessária, então eu irei me despedir e ir embora, afinal eu prometi à minha mãe que visitaria meus parentes aqui de Mumbai e estou há dois dias com a senhorita.

\- Mas... como voltarei para o hotel? – perguntou Tights – temos andado no carro do CBI...

\- Ah – disse Bonyu, sem saber bem o que fazer e Gine veio em socorro, dizendo:

\- Não se preocupe! Eu peço a um dos meus filhos para leva-la ao seu hotel, está hospedada aonde, querida?

\- Ah, no Taj Wellington – ela disse, sem jeito – eu acho que é até perto daqui, posso, sei lá, pegar um Uber... ou posso ir agora, com a Bonyu, ela me deixa lá e...

\- Não não – disse Gine – você vai ficar aqui até a hora do jantar. A senhorita Bonyu também estaria convidada se não estivesse com um compromisso. É minha convidada.

Tights sorriu, sentindo-se acolhida. Logo Bonyu se despediu e, de repente, Goku disse, sentindo falta do irmão:

\- Onde está o _bhaee_?

\- Ah, - disse Gine – ele está no escritório. Disse que tinha de ver coisas de trabalho.

Goku não disse nada, mas achou estranho porque dias antes Raditz disse que tinha programado toda sua agenda para só voltar a trabalhar depois do casamento de Bulma, marcado para o domingo, portanto, dali a dois dias. Não parecia também a Goku que houvesse grande coisa para ele fazer numa sexta-feira logo após o feriado do Eid, mas, em todo caso, ele deixou para lá. Não estava ainda a fim de conversar muito com o irmão.

Raditz, no entanto, não estava trabalhando. Assim que se isolou no escritório ele ligou o computador e revisou a sua agenda vazia daquele dia. Tinha avisado a Raaja Vegeta que não cuidaria mais da carreira de Vegeta Jr. na véspera, sem contestação alguma da parte do produtor. Era um cliente a menos, mas um cliente que ele certamente não queria mais. Fez uma minuta de acordo de cessação de prestação de serviços e mandou para Vegeta por e-mail. Então, ficou olhando para a tela em branco do computador, sem saber de onde vinha sua irritação.

Sem pensar muito, digitou "Tights Briefs" no Google. Rapidamente, descobriu tudo sobre a irmã de Bulma: uma jovem herdeira e CEO da Capsule Corp, uma empresa que desenvolvia hardware e software e que destacava-se por seus investimentos em sustentabilidade e inovações tecnológicas. Mais um pouco de pesquisa, e ele descobriu reportagens sobre ela, sempre elogiosas, destacando-a como uma das mulheres mais influentes do primeiro quarto de século do novo milênio na Inglaterra.

Leu falas dela sobre feminismo, sobre como gerir uma empresa tão grande num mundo corporativo essencialmente machista e se sentiu ainda mais incomodado quando descobriu que ela era divorciada. Havia muito pouca informação quanto a isso, mas ele concluiu que ela devia ser uma mulher insuportável para não segurar um casamento. Pensou na influência que isso poderia ter em Bulma e não gostou nem um pouco da ideia das duas ficando próximas. Bem, ele esperava que logo ela fosse para a Inglaterra e tudo isso acabasse.

Então leu uma entrevista em que ela falava da vontade de encontrar os projetos que o pai teria desenvolvido quando desapareceu, e uma luz se acendeu na sua cabeça. E se Tights não tivesse ido até a Índia por Bulma, mas simplesmente quisesse o projeto tão supostamente revolucionário que a irmã e Vegeta tinham decodificado? A natureza desconfiada de Raditz o levava sempre a pensar o pior sobre as pessoas, e aquele caso não era diferente.

Ele já tinha uma opinião formada sobre Tights quando a sua mãe o chamou para o jantar, algumas horas depois. Ele cumprimentou Chichi e o irmão, que o encarou ainda com o mesmo olhar hostil que ostentava desde a véspera, e sentou-se em silêncio esperando pela refeição. A mãe fez a oração da comida e ele finalmente se dignou a olhar para Tights, surpreso ao ver que ela tinha uma tikka vermelha na testa. Coisa da sua mãe, com certeza.

A comida estava maravilhosa, como era comum nas refeições preparadas por Gine. Como tinham estado fora por dias, ela preparara alguns petiscos como panner pakora, bolinhos de queijo fritos e um enorme thali, a refeição vegetariana muito popular em Mumbai, ótima para um dia como aquele. Tinha chovido no fim da tarde e um agradável vento fresco entrava pela janela, animando os presentes que conversavam sem parar. Goku e Chichi tinham se dado automaticamente bem com Tights, e ele ficou observando a família conversando animadamente em inglês sem entender de onde vinha a própria irritação com a situação. De repente ele disse para a mãe, em hindi:

\- Deve ter dado trabalho fazer isso tudo, _maan_. Podia ter me pedido para ir à rua comprar alguma coisa.

Gine olhou para o filho, surpresa e replicou, em inglês:

\- Raditz, fazendo esse tipo de coisa a nossa convidada vai achar que estamos sendo mal educados. Fale em inglês, para que ela entenda.

Ele olhou para Tights, que olhava para mãe e filho espantada e disse, em inglês:

\- Desculpe minha má educação. Só disse à minha mãe que eu poderia ter ido à rua pegar algo pronto para que ela não cozinhasse.

\- Ah, que gentil – disse Tights, com um sorriso – você é mesmo o filho preocupado que sua mãe disse que era!

\- Meu inglês pode não ser dos melhores, mas eu penso bastante nessa família e nas minhas obrigações – ele disse, com um olhar severo na direção da moça, que não pareceu entender nada e disse:

\- Não, seu inglês é ótimo! Eu aliás fiquei surpresa, todos vocês se expressam muito bem em inglês!

\- Ah, disse Gine, aqui as escolas boas tem aulas de inglês, e eu e Bardock fizemos questão de colocar os meninos em boas escolas, mesmo que isso tenha sido um sacrifício pagá-las depois que ele morreu.

\- Aqui na Índia aprendemos desde cedo o idioma do colonizador – disse Raditz, acidamente – deve ser um choque para você esse "banho de terceiro mundo" que é Mumbai.

\- Raditz! – disse Goku, irritado – porque está sendo tão grosso?

\- Não estou sendo grosso. É apenas a verdade. Tights pode nos dizer como ficou chocada vendo a pobreza das ruas. Imagino que ela tenha pensando que ia chegar aqui e nos achar num barraquinho, como naquele filme inglês "Quem quer ser um milionário". Mas nós escapamos disso, e o que nos trouxe aqui foi a união dessa família.

\- Eu imagino, Raditz – disse Tights, sem perder a calma – mas não tenho preconceitos e tenho consciência de que meu país tem grande responsabilidade pela pobreza das suas colônias. Todas as vezes que a Inglaterra vier a pedir desculpas para os indianos não vão ser suficientes. Eu li a biografia de Gandhi, um dos homens mais admiráveis que já existiu. E vocês sempre ganham da gente no críquete, e eu acho bem feito mesmo – ela sorriu – mas você pode me dizer por que eu te incomodo tanto? Percebi desde que cheguei.

Raditz não esperava por aquilo, por um confronto tão direto, então disse:

\- Quero saber o que você veio fazer aqui. Se veio mesmo atrás da sua irmã perdida ou das invenções do seu pai. Bulma é muito amada por nós, sempre foi.

\- Raditz! – foi a vez de Bulma intervir – eu não vou abandonar nossa família por causa da Tights. Ela foi uma boa notícia para mim! Não estou entendendo isso de você.

\- Ela tem de responder, _bahaan_, não você.

Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, Tights encarou Raditz de forma altiva e disse:

\- Eu, como ela, também fiquei sozinha no mundo, Raditz. E eu tinha dez anos e não tive uma família boa como a sua para me acolher, mas uma série de tutores frios e calculistas que me viam apenas como parte dos negócios. Eu entendo você, porque sou parecida contigo, pelo visto. Também cresci desconfiada e cheia de receios, afinal, todos se aproximavam de mim porque eu era uma criança rica e solitária. Mas não, não vim atrás de Bulma por causa da invenção, embora ela tenha me dito que conseguiu decodificar as anotações de nosso pai. E o que eu realmente quero é passar logo metade da nossa herança para ela, porque é o direito dela. Deve ser bom, embora se eu tivesse a vida dela, como atriz de Bollywood, nunca ia querer saber dessa porcaria de mundo corporativo. Mas, se quiser, se ela permitir, posso te colocar como administrador da parte dela na herança. Eu iria adorar fazer negócios com alguém tão feroz e cioso da família como você.

A fala dela desarmou Raditz. Ele percebeu, de repente, como o estresse dos últimos dias o tornara irritado e desconfiado. Então ele baixou os olhos e disse:

\- Desculpe-me se fui rude. Eu tive muitos aborrecimentos por esses dias. Foi uma sorte você vir bem a tempo para o casamento da Bulma.

\- Ah, sim! E da estreia do filme incrível que eu ainda não vi e quero muito assistir! Está em cartaz aqui em Mumbai?

\- Ah, sim, está – disse Bulma, entusiasmada – e parece que estamos batendo recordes! Somos a maior bilheteria do ano para uma estreia, isso é demais. Meu primeiro filme como protagonista.

\- Ah, sim, eu vi um filme seu quando descobri que éramos irmãs, mas fiquei meio desapontada porque você apareceu muito pouco. Tinha um nome engraçado, um ator bonito com o rosto marcado...

\- Ah, Badaboom 3, riu Bulma, meu primeiro filme, com o Yamcha, meu noivo.

\- Ah, o rapaz da cicatriz é seu noivo? Por que ele não foi te buscar no aeroporto? O casamento não é depois de amanhã?

\- Ah, sim – disse Bulma, e seu sorriso ficou menos radiante – o Yanni só volta amanhã de Los Angeles, foi finalizar o seu novo filme, ele é um ator mais de filmes de ação. Esse meu novo filme é com o Vegeta – Bulma hesitou, mas prosseguiu – um grande ator, ele fez par com Chichi no filme que você viu.

\- Ah, sim, nossa, realmente, eu o achei lindo. Muito sexy também. – Ela olhou para Goku e Chichi e disse – mas todos vocês são lindos demais. Eu estou tão acostumada com aqueles rostos azedos das pessoas tão brancas e inglesas que me cercam... ah, desculpe, isso pode ter soado tão horrível...

\- Sim, soou – riu Chichi – mas nós te perdoamos.

\- Vocês dois são um casal muito bonito. Como se conheceram?

\- Ah, é uma longa história – disse Goku, e ele e Chichi começaram a contar como se conheceram, os altos e baixos e idas e vindas e Tights acompanhou tudo com interjeições de surpresa e espanto, até que disse:

\- Mas céus, isso daria um lindo filme de Bollywood! Que história linda e incrível! Ah, como queria ter vivido uma história assim... infelizmente meu casamento foi mais para um drama de humor negro...

\- Você foi casada? – perguntou Bulma, espantada.

\- Ah, sim, fui. George, o nome dele, nome de príncipe, família aristocrática. Parecia que tínhamos tudo para dar certo: eu o conheci na faculdade, ele foi meu amigo, era de ótima família, namoramos por dois anos... quando casamos ele se revelou um desastre como marido. E eu descobri que eu era a esperança de recuperação financeira da sua família falida. Nobres de 5 gerações e absolutamente quebrados – ela riu tristemente e completou – sorte que tive bons advogados.

\- Se tivesse um irmão como eu você não casaria com esse sujeito – disse Raditz, pensando em Bulma e Vegeta – eu sinto cheiro de um canalha de longe. Por isso os casamentos arranjados são confiáveis, sua família sempre sabe o que é bom para você.

Gine revirou os olhos. Ela disse então:

\- Meu filho confia nas instituições, tanto que finalmente me pediu que eu comece a sondar possíveis noivas para ele. – Ela sorriu para Tights – mas eu mesma fugi de um casamento arranjado e me casei por amor, mas, quando Raditz tinha 17 anos disse a mim que aceitaria qualquer noiva que eu escolhesse para ele, contanto que fosse depois dos 30. Só que agora, mesmo ele tendo apenas 28, as noivas disponíveis o acham velho demais para elas.

Tights e o resto da família riram, e Raditz disse, pouco à vontade:

\- Eu não queria me casar mais novo por causa das minhas responsabilidades. Pela senhora, teria me casado com 20.

\- Eu tinha esperança que você se apaixonasse. Mas ao contrário dos seus irmãos, você tem um coração de pedra!

\- Não é um coração de pedra. Não acredito em bobagens.

\- Eu também não – disse Tights, incisiva – para mim, pelo menos.

Raditz a encarou. Ela sustentava um sorriso firme e completou:

\- Até pode haver pessoas que se apaixonam à primeira vista. Mas esse não é o meu caso.

\- Nem o meu. – Ele disse, encarando-a, sério – enfim concordamos em algo, não?

\- Tudo que precisávamos, Bulma... um Raditz de saias – brincou Goku e Bulma riu.

\- São parecidos, pelo jeito – completou a irmã. – Vamos ver daqui a pouco quando começarem a ver quem manda mais...

\- Bem, enquanto eu for viva, sou quem manda nessa casa – disse Gine, levantando-se – eu vou pegar a sobremesa agora que os dois se entenderam.

Depois, comendo doces, Tights puxou o assunto que a intrigava:

\- Então, será que amanhã poderíamos assistir seu filme, Bulma?

O rosto de Bulma anuviou-se quando ela disse:

\- Ah... eu amanhã tenho a _varsha_ do casamento agendada para a casa da minha sogra... – Tights estranhou seu rosto tristonho, e perguntou:

\- _Varsha_? Algum tipo de despedida de solteira, sabe, como fazemos na Inglaterra com as amigas e tal?

\- Não, não – disse Chichi – aqui não se faz esse tipo de festinha, é mais um dia de preparação mesmo... a tradição diz que a sogra deve receber sua nora na véspera, para os banhos, preparação estética. Bulma pode levar algumas amigas, eu vou, acho que não tem problema que você vá. Não é Bulma?

\- Ah, sim, quero muito que você vá, _sister_ – ela sorriu. – Você não precisa ficar lá o dia inteiro, assistir as preces e tudo mais.

\- Eu preciso comprar um vestido... ou um sári... uma roupa para o seu casamento. Como faço?

\- Eu tenho uma solução – disse Gine, sorridente – Chichi e eu estaremos no _varsha_, você vai conosco pela manhã, assiste a pintura do _mehndi_ de _hennah _nas mãos da Bulma, essa parte é bem bonita, vai te interessar. Depois, à tarde, você pode ir comprar um belo sári no shopping _Palladium Mall_.

\- _Maan_ – disse Raditz – a casa da sogra de Bulma é em Navi Mumbai e o Palladium do outro lado da cidade! É muito longe.

\- Por isso você vai pegá-la de carro lá na casa da Hime e vai leva-la ao shopping. Lá tem um cinema e vocês podem ver o filme juntos

\- Mas... por que eu tenho que ficar de babá para ela? – protestou Raditz e Tights riu.

\- Se houver algum problema, posso ir sozinha. É só o tempo de alugar um carro pela manhã e...

\- Não – disse Raditz – você certamente iria se perder. Não é fácil andar por Mumbai sozinha, ainda mais uma mulher...

\- Ei, o que você está querendo dizer com isso? – Tights sentiu-se subitamente irritada, seu rosto ficou vermelho – eu posso andar sozinha e...

\- Não é você, irmã – contemporizou Bulma – é Mumbai mesmo. É uma cidade lotada e confusa para quem não conhece bem. E é bom que vocês dois se conhecem melhor e param com essas bobagens. O Kakarotto pode ir junto, já que ele não vai fazer nada amanhã mesmo...

\- Quem disse que eu não vou fazer nada? Eu vou visitar o templo junto com o mestre Kame e o mestre Karim, eles querem agradecer minha vitória. E depois vão me pagar um almoço e eu vou ter um encontro com os garotos da academia de luta. Sou um lutador premiado, tenho compromissos.

\- É, Raditz, parece que vou ter que te aturar amanhã – disse Tights e Raditz riu, sarcástico:

\- Eu te garanto que comprar sáris está bem longe de ser meu programa favorito.

\- Vocês dois – disse Gine, começando a recolher a louça para pôr na máquina de lavar – parem de bobagens. Para se entenderem, você vai levar a moça ao hotel agora, Raditz. E sem reclamar.

Goku, Chichi e Bulma entreolharam-se e riram. Tights olhou para Raditz, que ficou vermelho, mas assentiu:

\- Está bem, _maan_.

\- E você, Kakarotto: trate de levar Chichi em casa. Está ficando tarde.

Chichi levantou-se e deu um abraço na sogra, dizendo:

\- Ele vai me levar sim. Obrigada por tudo, _sassur_ (sogra).

\- Você sabe que eu a amo, não? Muito feliz por vocês, quero logo ver seu casamento. – Ela olhou para o filho – se for passar a noite lá, avise.

\- Então aviso logo – disse Goku, rindo – vou passar a noite lá, _maan_.

Depois de todas as despedidas, Goku e Chichi foram no carro dele para Chowpatti, que era bem perto, e Raditz levou Tights para o hotel, em Collaba, não tão longe de onde eles moravam, mas com um trânsito um pouco ruim àquela hora. Raditz olhava para frente, irritado e às vezes buzinando, resmungando xingamentos em hindi quando Tights disse:

\- Era com essa paciência que você dirigia um caminhão?

Ele riu e a olhou de lado.

\- Eu devo parecer um grosseiro para você, não?

\- Bem... deve ser porque desde que botou os olhos em mim você faz questão de externar sua desaprovação. Toda ação tem uma reação, meu caro.

Raditz deu um suspiro. De repente disse, num desabafo:

\- Escute... eu cuido da Bulma desde que ela tinha seis anos. Ela é a nossa pequena joia, nossa preciosa _neelam _(safira). E eu acho que você percebeu que eu tenho um jeito meio rígido de fazer as coisas. Sou ruim para aceitar novas situações...

\- Mas sua mãe disse que você se adaptou muito rapidamente quando saiu de um caminhão para a negociação da carreira dos seus irmãos. Achei isso bem admirável.

\- Porque não é tão difícil se acostumar com o que é bom, se acostumar em ter uma vida melhor e mais fácil. – Ele deu mais uma olhada para ela – o contrário, nem tanto. Sei porque tive de me acostumar com o pior quando meu pai morreu, e poupei meus irmãos muito. Por isso me sinto tão responsável por eles. Me desculpa se a minha casca é tão grossa.

\- Entendo, Raditz – ela olhou o celular – a essa hora, se eu estivesse em Londres, estaria largando do trabalho e indo para um apartamento maravilhoso completamente sozinha. Me desculpe se me espalhei tão rápido com a sua família, mas é que eu tinha simplesmente me esquecido como é ter uma.

Raditz subitamente se sentiu mal pela forma que a havia tratado e disse:

\- Não se preocupe. Você já foi adotada por minha mãe. Ela vai adorar fazer ligações de vídeo para você quando voltar a Londres. Quando descobriu que isso era possível não me deu mais sossego quando eu estava na estrada. E eu gostava.

\- Imagino... então, sob a casca grossa tem um bom coração?

\- Não sei. Mas minha casca engrossou para que eu fosse um bom protetor da família. Chegamos. Taj Wellington. Hotelzinho caro...

\- Não faço economia com meu bem estar – ela sorriu e ia dizer algo quando ele saiu rapidamente do carro e abriu a porta para ela.

\- Casca grossa – ele disse – mas educado.

\- Verdade. – Ela sorriu e disse, antes de se virar – Sabe, na natureza há muitos frutos, sementes e árvores com cascas grossas e duras. Sabe por quê?

\- Porque a natureza é dura e cruel? – ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para ela, que deu um sorriso e disse:

\- Não. Porque o que há no interior é frágil. Até amanhã.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela virou-se e subiu apressada as escadas do hotel, sem dar a Raditz uma chance de replicar.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. Como vocês poderiam imaginar, a Tights não é fácil de se domar e não está nem um pouco interessada em simplesmente pegar as anotações do pai (embora as pessoas de sua empresa possam ter esse interesse). Tudo que ela queria, depois de tantos anos era encontrar a sua irmãzinha.

2\. Mas vai explicar isso pro teimoso do Raditz...

3\. Thali é um prato vegetariano que se come com chapati/naan (pão indiano. Chapati sem sementes, naan, com sementes) composto por vários legumes e sementes em ensopados de chutney. Dizem que é muito gostoso e deve ser comido com a mão direita, usar a esquerda para comer é falta de educação.

4\. Vocês já notaram que mesmo querendo o filho casado a Gine, nossa mãe super moderna, não está nem um pouco a fim de escolher nora. A esperança dela é que o filho se apaixone.

5\. E o Raditz é um tremendo cabeça dura. Tights fez bem em dar-lhe um fora, vocês concordam?

_6\. Tujhe deka toh_ é a música principal do filme "Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge" do qual falaremos mais adiante. É também o toque do meu celular, o que faz um monte de gente virar a cabeça quando estou num lugar público e o peculiar dedilhado começa a tocar.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44 – Dear Zindagi (Querida vida)**

Assim que a irmã foi embora, Bulma sentiu-se, de repente, muito triste. Tudo que a havia distraído na presença de Tights tinha ido embora com ela e isso trazia de volta toda tristeza que Bulma sentira desde que decidira abrir mão de Vegeta.

E havia as mensagens. Ela abriu o celular. Vegeta mandara mais de cem mensagens desde que haviam se separado em Dubai e ela não respondera nenhuma, porque sabia que se respondesse, poderia ceder. Mas elas estavam lá e ela as olhava toda hora. Havia silenciado o celular para que os toques não chamarem atenção, mas nos momentos em que tivera um tempinho, vira todas as declarações dele.

Todas as que ele não havia feito desde que eles tinham se conhecido. Vegeta finalmente abrira seu coração, mas agora era tarde demais para os dois. Ela não podia voltar atrás naquele momento. Ouvindo a mãe cantarolando na cozinha enquanto arrumava tudo depois de colocar a louça na máquina, ela leu a última delas:

"Bulma, diga que sim, diga que me ama e eu vou aí agora. Você não precisa passar por isso, não precisa casar com alguém a quem não ama..."

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. De repente a mãe veio da cozinha e ela escondeu o celular.

– O que foi, filha? Por que está com os olhos cheios d'água?

– Eu...

Ela pensou em se abrir com a mãe. Sua mãe havia se casado por amor e acreditava que ela amava Yamcha, portanto, ela precisava esconder dela o que realmente acontecia e disse então:

– Não é nada não. O Yanni me mandou uma mensagem bem bonita dizendo que está voltando.

A mãe olhou bem nos olhos da filha. Havia alguma coisa, desde o começo daquela história toda, que fazia Gine sentir que algo estava profundamente errado, mas ela não conseguia saber o que era. Mas mais de uma vez ela estranhou aquela relação distante dos dois. Era só comparar com o que ela via de Kakarotto e sua Chichi, então ela disse:

– Filha... tem mesmo certeza de que está tudo bem?

Bulma ficou a um passo de confessar tudo, mas, exatamente nesse instante ouviu a chave na porta e Raditz entrou, parecendo um pouco mal humorado. A mãe olhou para ele que disse:

– Que mulher inconveniente...

Gine sorriu e disse:

– Ah, mas ela deu umas lições em você, filho. É bom, porque você estava ficando arrogante demais nas suas certezas. – Ela se virou para Bulma e disse, então:

– Como eu tinha perguntado, filha... está realmente tudo bem como você?

Bulma olhou de relance para Raditz, que olhava para ela sério, em expectativa. Ela não queria novamente o discurso sobre honra, vergonha e não queria, sobretudo, um confronto entre ele e sua mãe. Então, por isso, ela simplesmente disse:

– Tá tudo bem, mãe... eu só estou com um pouco de medo de ir morar lá naquela casa com aquela mulher – na verdade, isso não era mentira mesmo – a mãe do Yamcha é assustadora.

– Isso tenho de admitir que é verdade – disse Gine, abraçando a filha – mas, sempre que precisar, peça socorro. Mamãe nunca vai permitir que aquela mulher te perturbe.

Bulma fechou os olhos e deixou algumas lágrimas fluírem. Logo depois foi para o quarto, sob o olhar atento do irmão, que se sentiu satisfeito apenas quando a mãe disse:

– Minha Bulminha é uma ótima filha... vai chorar muito no casamento, tenho certeza...

Raditz ficou calado e foi ele mesmo para o quarto. Tinha sido um dia cheio e cansativo, e ele só estaria satisfeito quando finalmente tudo estivesse no devido lugar.

Bulma entrou em seu quarto e finalmente soltou todas as lágrimas reprimidas desde o dia anterior, quando tivera de sentar bem ao lado de Vegeta e fingir que tudo estava bem durante a entrevista. Então, chegou mais uma mensagem dele e ela finalmente respondeu:

"Vegeta... eu não posso mais falar com você. A escolha já foi feita. Eu vou me casar com um homem que realmente me ama, por mais que eu não o ame, e isso vai ter de bastar para mim. A honra de minha família está em jogo. Sinto muito por tudo, mas vou ter que te bloquear. Amanhã irei para a casa da minha sogra, para o Varsha, e não posso correr o risco que ela veja alguma de suas mensagens... minha honra e a de minha família são muito importantes"

Ela deletou todas as mensagens dele e então, o bloqueou. As lágrimas secariam, a dor passaria. Ela seguiria em frente.

* * *

Vegeta olhava a mensagem, desolado. Ela fechara a porta definitivamente, ele podia sentir. O amor que ele confessara e que ele sabia que ela correspondia não tinham sido suficientes. No fundo, ele a entendia. Bulma era fruto de uma família indiana bem estruturada, e ela tinha um profundo respeito pelo irmão.

A culpa era toda dele, e ele sabia. Sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, e, sabendo que agora talvez fosse muito tarde, ele decidiu colocar uma pedra no assunto. No dia seguinte, ele tinha um encontro com Suno Arora, um almoço profissional. Em outro tempo, seria uma oportunidade de jogar um charme e talvez conseguir uma relação efêmera como tantas que tivera, mas, naquele momento, Vegeta tinha sua mente totalmente perturbada porque sabia que havia perdido a mulher da sua vida.

E ele deveria seguir em frente.

* * *

Collaba tem o polo gastronômico mais conhecido e badalado de Mumbai, por isso mesmo, uma reserva feita por um casal elegante e conhecido de Bollywood envolvia uma autêntica operação de guerra contra bisbilhoteiros indesejáveis, mesmo que o ambiente fosse um restaurante vegetariano pequeno e charmoso como o Retro, no segundo andar do Taj Mahal, hotel mais famoso de Mumbai que havia se recuperado bem do atentado terrorista que havia sofrido em 2008 .

Vegeta chegou num carro da produtora com dois seguranças e foi levado direto para o salão onde foi recebido por um _chef_ que ofereceu todas as opções de buffet completo para duas pessoas e a carta de vinhos da casa. Ele encaminhou Vegeta para a mesa que era "a favorita de Suno", num canto onde um biombo podia ser colocado escondendo a mesa dos demais clientes. Pedindo apenas um aperitivo e reservando um vinho francês para quando a sua companhia chegasse, Vegeta observou entediado o salão, onde muitos endinheirados fingiam não o ver porque para a classe rica de Mumbai soava grotesco e caipira abordar um ator de Bollywood, mesmo que ele estivesse em primeiro lugar nas bilheterias do país inteiro.

Logo, Suno Arora apareceu na porta do restaurante. Ela era uma mulher estonteantemente bonita, frequentemente comparada à beldade da geração anterior, Ayshraya Ray: o rosto perfeito, delicado como o de uma boneca, era emoldurado pelos cabelos lisos e cheios de um vermelho bem escuro e uns olhos doces cor de mel que faziam dela uma estrela cuja presença era garantia de boa bilheteria. Vegeta sabia que a imprensa saberia daquele encontro e que surgiriam rumores, mas não estava muito preocupado com aquilo porque sabia que dificilmente ela estaria interessada em conversar mais do que sobre o filme que fariam em breve.

Ela sorriu, simpática, para cada garçom e para o mesmo maitre que havia recebido Vegeta e disse:

– Namastê, Vegeta! – Vegeta levantou-se, retribuiu o cumprimento e puxou a cadeira para ela, que perguntou – escolheu algum menu para nós?

– Apenas um vinho neutro – ele disse – preferi deixá-la livre para escolher entre os menus de degustação porque como de tudo, posso acompanha-la qualquer que seja sua preferência.

– Olha, que gentil! – ela sorriu – normalmente os machões de Bollywood me tratam como se soubessem o que eu devo comer e mais de uma vez tentaram me fazer comer carne, mesmo dizendo que sou vegetariana. Imagina se fosse uma vegana! – ela riu, enquanto sentava e abria o cardápio – Parece que você é mesmo feito de outra substância...

Ele riu e disse:

– Apesar da má fama, sou até bem educado.

Suno chamou o garçom e pediu que fosse servido um dos menus de degustação vegetarianos completos, que começava com _samosas_ sortidas de vegetais, depois tinha uma porção de _palak_ _paneer_ e então um mix de vegetais, leguminosas e sementes que ela adorava. A sobremesa era _matka kulfi_ (uma espécie de sorvete) de amêndoas. Logo em seguida, disse:

– Arjuna, por favor, essa conversa é particular.

O Maitre então fechou o biombo do reservado e assim que se viu a sós com Vegeta, Suno deu uma risadinha divertida:

– Pronto. Agora vão especular que fomos vistos numa conversa reservada no Retro... eu sempre me divirto com esses rumores, e você?

Vegeta deu um sorriso sem graça e disse:

– Na verdade... eu não gosto muito das fofocas.

– Ah – a expressão da atriz mudou para um ar consternado – eu imagino que seja por causa da tal história do seu pai e...

– Não é só isso. – Ele deu um suspiro – todos aqueles anos em que eu praticamente só trabalhava com a Chichi...

– Ah – ela riu – o casal perfeitinho. Eu conheci o Shallot Khan, produziu um filme meu, mas não a Chichi, apenas em eventos. Ele era intragável, ela fez bem em trocá-lo pelo moço lá, o que luta. Bonitão, aliás. E o Shallot agora está encrencadíssimo com a polícia financeira. Chichi é uma garota de sorte.

O garçom veio com as pequenas samosas de entrada e serviu o vinho que ele pedira.

– Vinho maravilhoso – disse Suno – francês, né? O nosso não é dos melhores mesmo. Gosto dos vinhos do sul da Califórnia, e você?

– Não conheço bem... na verdade, nunca estive nos Estados Unidos, acredita?

– Nunca? Uau. Que diferente. Eu já estive lá algumas vezes, uma delas com o Yamcha.

– Ah, sim... sei. – Ele fechou a cara e ela disse, maliciosamente:

– Estivemos em São Francisco. Ele ama aquela cidade.

– Você parece ter superado bem o fim do romance... – disse Vegeta, pegando uma das pequenas _samosas_ e mastigando. Suno riu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada engraçadíssima.

– Você jura que não sabe nada sobre mim e ele? – ela coçou a cabeça, sem jeito – espero que você não tenha, sabe, aspirações românticas com esse encontro...

Vegeta a encarou, sério, quase a achando maluca, e disse:

– Por que teria? É um almoço de trabalho, meu pai fez questão que eu te conhecesse, você sabe, temos que desenvolver uma dinâmica e blablabá... nada de romance.

– Ufa, que bom – ela sorriu – veja bem, Vegeta... nada contra você. Só não é minha praia, como seu pai deve ter dito a você...

Ele a encarou, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer e ela então perguntou, de forma incisiva:

– Olha, eu queria satisfazer uma curiosidade, sabe?

– Que curiosidade? – perguntou Vegeta, limpando as mãos na lavanda ao lado do prato para tomar um gole de vinho.

– Aquela menina que fez o filme contigo, a Bulma... ela por acaso, assim, também é lésbica?

Vegeta cuspiu o vinho quase engasgando com a pergunta e olhou para Suno, um tanto chocado antes de dizer:

– Você tirou isso de onde? Ela vai se casar com o seu ex-namorado... e ela...

Suno deu uma risada alta e continuou rindo diante do espanto dele, que a encarava, perplexo.

– Vegeta, deixa eu esclarecer as coisas de uma vez, porque acho que o velho Raaja fez alguma pegadinha contigo... olha. Meu namoro com o Yamcha, tipo, aquilo... como eu te explico? A gente realmente planejava se casar, há três anos, mas... era uma combinação. Quando a mãe dele descobriu, sabe, sobre a gente, sobre como a gente era... ela proibiu tudo e tivemos que "descombinar". Eu achei que a Bulma tinha com ele um trato igual ao meu.

– Trato? Que trato?

Suno deu um suspiro profundo, impaciente e disse:

– Vegeta... eu sou lésbica. Esconder isso em Bollywood é quase uma questão de sobrevivência, a não ser, claro, que você seja o Karan Johar, que faz o gay espalhafatoso simpático ou a Rekha, que há anos vive com sua "amiga" Farzana e todo mundo sabe que... bem, todo mundo sabe e finge que não sabe.

– E o Yamcha fazia parte do acordo? – perguntou Vegeta, não querendo crer de forma nenhuma na conclusão óbvia que chegara.

– Claro, era benéfico para ele também, aquela mãe homofóbica e louca dele condicionou a parte dele na herança a um casamento e a um filho, achando que assim ele mudaria de time. A gente planejava casar e fazer uma inseminação numa barriga de aluguel para acalmar a coisa ruim. Posso ser lésbica, mas um dia quero ser mãe e isso viria a calhar.

– Então ele é...?

– Gay? Lógico que é. Teu pai realmente jamais te contou? O Yamcha disse que ele praticamente salvou a carreira dele quando teve aquele episódio... você sabe, quando cortaram o rosto dele. Ele estava beijando um namorado numa rua perto de uma festa gay exclusiva quando os dois foram atacados por um fanático, mas Yamcha foi mais ferido... sorte dele que foi uma faca, e não ácido, brrrr! Mas ele tinha um contrato com seu pai para fazer o filme da princesa Shanti e havia uma cláusula que dizia que as partes não podiam decidir pelo fim do contrato unilateralmente, qualquer que fosse o motivo da desistência... e o seu pai garantiu sigilo na investigação e outras coisas. E ele ainda conseguiu recolocar o Yamcha em outros filmes, você sabe, repaginando a carreira dele. Acordo bom para as duas partes, porque seu pai ainda pôde arrumar um ótimo primeiro papel para você.

– Meu pai sabia o tempo todo sobre isso?

– Claro que sabia... logo depois disso o Yamcha conheceu o Piccolo, começou a namorar e sossegou, mas a mãe dele pressionava por casamento. Você sabe, dois irmãos casados, família tradicional. Quando ele me conheceu, nós fizemos o Badaboom 2, bem... olha, os gays de Bollywood quando se descobrem, se ajudam. Nós dois tentamos ajudar um ao outro, mas uma foto pôs tudo a perder.

– Que foto?

Suno suspirou e pegou seu celular. Depois de procurar na galeria, encontrou uma fotografia que exibiu para Vegeta:

– Essa foto – ela disse – de 2012. Eu, Piccolo e Yamcha. Nossa viagem a São Francisco para a parada gay. Essa foto quase saiu em todos os sites de fofoca porque alguém hackeou meu celular, mas foi interceptada pelo Karan Johar. Ele pode ter seus defeitos, mas não ia permitir que o Yamcha e eu fôssemos expostos. Ele sabia sobre nós e, como eu te disse... nós, os gays de Bollywood, nos protegemos.

Vegeta arregalou os olhos, surpreso, porque na foto Yamcha e Piccolo estavam se beijando, os dois muito à vontade, sem camisa e com quepes de marinheiro. De repente, tudo fez sentido para ele. A onipresença do dublê onde quer que Yamcha fosse, o fato dele ter mais cuidado com o amigo do que com Bulma… e aquilo o enfureceu.

– O que você diria se eu te dissesse que Bulma é uma garota tão boba e inocente que realmente acredita que Yamcha a ama? Que ela aceitou o noivado de fachada sem saber que era isso? Que ela tem 24 anos e ainda é virgem?

Suno pareceu chocada com a veemência com que Vegeta defendia Bulma e então disse, simplesmente:

– Olha... eu conheço bem o Yanni. Ele é uma ótima pessoa e talvez esteja tentando realmente, sei lá... não acredito que ele queira mudar, mas talvez ele tenha decidido fazer as coisas de outro modo. A mãe dele é uma naja velha, provavelmente exigiu isso e ele quando conheceu a moça...

– Isso não importa – Vegeta agora tinha um milhão de coisas passando em sua mente. Bulma passaria o dia e ele nem sabia se ela não iria até mesmo dormir na casa da sogra, então, não tinha jeito dele conversar com ela, ou mesmo mandar mensagem, já que ela o havia bloqueado. – O que interessa é que ele está enganando uma garota que... uma garota que...

– Uma garota que pelo visto você está apaixonado, né? – disse Suno, se preparando para comer o segundo prato do menu – como isso aconteceu?

Vegeta a encarou. Não era de fazer confissões a estranhos. Mas era o que tinha no momento:

– Eu a conheci antes, na época da faculdade, nos tornamos amigos consegui o teste para ela. A achava atraente, mas nunca tentei nada com ela porque ela era... focada nos estudos. E ela nunca pareceu interessada em min, pelo contrário. Quando eu realmente me interessei ela conheceu o Yamcha e eu achei que ela era apaixonada por ele...

– Ah, deuses... e você não a salvou naquele sequestro?

– Não sei exatamente se salvei..., mas passamos por aquilo juntos, e depois... ah, droga. Sou um imbecil mesmo.

– Ei! – Suno pegou a mão de Vegeta, de forma simpática e disse:– você pode crer que esse casamento não vai durar, Vegeta. Que tal esperar e depois se aproximar dela?

– Esperar? Suno, eu estou assim justamente porque esperei demais. E eu não acho certo que seu amiguinho use a minha Bulma dessa forma. Você não tem noção da garota especial, genial e incrível que ela é.

Suno o encarou. Ela já tinha visto pessoas apaixonadas, tinha estado apaixonada. Mas nunca tinha visto nenhum colega de atuação ser tão franco e sincero sobre estar apaixonado. Então ela disse:

– Se é assim, Vegeta, não deixe esse casamento acontecer. Vá atrás de Bulma e a impeça de se casar com ele. E eu vou rir um bocado por causa daquela naja da mãe dele, que vai dar um ataque. Honra,

Ele a encarou. Era aquilo que ele queria, mas como? Ele havia sido convidado. Sabia que seria no dia seguinte, sabia a hora e sabia o local. De repente, ele sorriu e disse a Suno:

– Você tem razão. Eu não vou deixar esse casamento acontecer. Mas antes, tenho contas a acertar com o velho Raaja Vegeta.

Ele se acalmou e terminou sua refeição com Suno, com uma conversa agradável e divertida. E, na sua cabeça, começou a se formar um plano.

* * *

– Baaaahu! (nora) – a voz estridente de Hime Kapoor fazia Tights revirar os olhos cada vez que ela solicitava a presença de Bulma. Tinham ido para a casa da mulher logo pela manhã junto com Chichi, Gine e algumas amigas de Bulma da época da faculdade, que ficaram surpresas com o fato dela ter descoberto a irmã inglesa.

A sogra de Bulma parecia determinada em fazer amizade com ela e puxar seu saco, mas tudo nela, do perfume a atitude, repugnavam Tights, que via nela a repetição de muitos ricos esnobes e interesseiros que achavam que havia uma espécie de "clube dos bem nascidos" elitista, racista e preconceituoso. O que a surpreendia era ter viajado meio mundo para encontrar ali um exemplar do gênero.

E aquilo a fez temer por sua irmã. Yamcha apareceu logo que chegou de viagem e foi despachado pela mãe para "um spa de descanso" e ela mal pôde ver a interação entre a irmã e seu noivo, mas achou algo falso e mal encaixado entre eles. Ficou se perguntando se era alguma coisa cultural ou se realmente a relação dos noivos não era quase tão superficial como a de um casamento arranjado.

A sogra de Bulma reservara a manhã para uma espécie de jogo entre Bulma e as amigas, uma coisa de perguntas e respostas que deixara Tights boiando nas conversas, por mais que Gine se esforçasse em traduzir o palavrório das garotas enquanto Bulma, um pouco alheia, escolhia os motivos dos desenhos em _mehndi_ que iriam enfeitar suas mãos com a artista que começaria o trabalho de pintura logo depois do almoço. De repente, ela se viu ansiando pela chegada de Raditz. A conversa com ele, desde o jantar até o trajeto no carro acendera nela um quê de disputa com o rapaz e estimulara o seu lado mais competitivo e irônico, e, ela devia admitir, isso era estranhamente excitante.

Claro que ela logo em seguida se autocensurava: assim que conhecera o irmão adotivo de Bulma, o achara absurdamente atraente com aqueles cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo e seu ar sério, mas imediatamente procurara pensar em outras coisas porque devia de alguma forma ser inapropriado flertar com alguém que era... o que ele era dela? Um meio-irmão, talvez? Não, eles não tinham nenhum parentesco, mas, ainda assim, ela se sentira culpada pela atração que sentira por ele, por isso, a princípio, ela evitara cruzar o olhar com o dele e tinha sido de certa forma, um alívio quando ele se retirara.

Mas então, ele se tornou um desafio quando começou a hostiliza-la. Ela não sabia o porquê do comportamento dele ser tão abertamente confrontador, mas aquilo a fizera gostar do desafio e das provocações. E quando Tights Briefs entrava num jogo, certamente não era para perder.

Durante o almoço, em que ela percebeu a vocação para ostentação da futura sogra de Bulma, por causa do banquete absurdamente exagerado que, no entanto, ela achou muito menos saboroso e interessante do que a comida que comera na casa de Gine, que às vezes parecia perceber seus pensamentos, comentando com frases precisas que pareciam extremamente conectadas ao que ela estava pensando. De repente, quando todas as mulheres se dirigiram para um dos imensos quartos da casa onde Bulma teria suas mãos finalmente pintadas, Gine disse a ela:

– Uma pena termos perdido a manhã inteira com aqueles joguinhos inúteis da Hime... você teria achado bem mais interessante ver a pintura do _mehndi_.

– Sou obrigada a concordar, me pareceu algo bobo e chato...

– Ela queria apenas sondar os vícios e defeitos de Bulma, por isso pôs as meninas para tagarelarem – sussurrou Gine – espero que minha filha more o mínimo tempo possível com essa naja. Não vejo futuro nenhum num casamento debaixo desse teto... se o Yamcha for o bom rapaz que eu imagino que seja vai se mudar daqui logo...

Tights não disse nada porque não tinha opinião formada sobre o rapaz, que mal vira naquela manhã. Ela preferiu prestar atenção nos desenhos que a artista de _mehndi_ traçava com um lápis dermatográfico nas mãos de Bulma antes de começar a pintura com as pequenas bisnagas de _henna_ que iam da cor de avelã ao preto intenso, caprichosamente alinhadas num estojo ao lado da poltrona onde a irmã aguardava.

De repente, a campainha da mansão tocou e ela sentiu seu coração disparar. Se autocensurou pela pontinha de ansiedade que a assaltou, mas sorriu, aliviada, quando um empregado disse que Raditz a viera buscar. Despediu-se rapidamente, com um sorriso radiante, da irmã e de Gine, que ficou observando com um sorriso entendido nos lábios a moça saindo numa pressa alegre.

Raditz esperava do lado de fora e ela sorriu para ele, que estava com os cabelos soltos e uma roupa bem menos formal do que a que ela o vira usando no dia anterior. Ele sorriu aliviado em resposta, porque quem estava ao lado dele, tagarelando com sua voz insuportável era a sogra de Bulma, que estivera atenta para a chegada dele desde que Gine dissera, mais cedo, que ele deveria levar Tights para comprar uma roupa para o casamento.

Os esforços de Hime para chamar a atenção dele foram embotados porque ele olhava ansiosamente para dentro da casa esperando pela garota. Quando Tights apareceu, radiante no seu vestido de verão muito ocidental ele sorriu para ela, tentando convencer-se de que o ligeiro acelerar do seu coração quando a garota sorriu para ele era porque ele estava aliviado pelo aborrecimento que era aturar Hime. A desagradável e esnobe sogra de Bulma ainda tentou puxar assunto e ficar entre ambos, mas os dois a despacharam dizendo que tinham pressa, que conseguir um sári para Tights era urgente e outras desculpas.

Quando deu partida no seu SUV, Raditz disse:

– Arre, que mulher chata essa sogra da Bulma...

Tights deu uma gargalhada espontânea e Raditz sorriu, descobrindo que gostava muito do som daquela risada. Ele ficou sério, de repente:

– Espero que não se aborreça com o caminho, o Shopping fica a 40 minutos daqui. Claro, essa vaca esnobe tinha que morar em Navi Mumbai...

– Nossa – ela riu – decididamente você não faz parte do fã clube dela!

– Essa maluca me alugou o tempo todo no noivado da minha irmã... espero que amanhã ela não faça o mesmo!

– Eu posso te ajudar a fugir dela, vi que agora mesmo fizemos isso de forma bem eficiente...

Raditz riu e disse, vendo as nuvens de chuva ao longe, na direção oeste:

– Falando em fugir, vem chuva por aí, vou dar uma acelerada... não quero ser pego no pior trânsito de Mumbai pela chuva da monção...

Ele acelerou e entrou na Mumbai Highway, que levava direto ao centro. De repente, ela disse:

– Gostei do seu cabelo solto... é bem bonito e cheio.

– Se meu pai fosse vivo provavelmente ele teria me feito cortar o cabelo..., mas eu sempre tive cabelos longos. Uma espécie de marca registrada. – Ele olhou para ela, de lado, e completou – engraçado uma mulher de cabelos curtos elogiar um cara de cabelos longos...

– Ah, um hábito do colégio interno... cabelos longos precisam de cuidados para os quais eu não tinha tempo naquela época, estudando tanto quanto estudava... depois me acostumei. Teve um tempo em que eles ficaram bem mais longos, mas acabei adotando essa imagem. Impõe respeito no meio corporativo, dá uma ideia de mulher durona, sabe? Como você disse, uma marca registrada.

– Você realmente parece uma mulher durona. – Ele provocou.

– Claro que sou durona. Você logo vai perceber o quanto...

– Ah, percebi, ontem – ele riu – mas será que aquele papo de casca grossa e interior frágil não vale para você também?

– Eu acho que não. Sou bem durona, por dentro e por fora, tenho certeza.

– Talvez – ele provocou novamente – apenas talvez... sua dureza não tenha sido apropriadamente testada.

Ela olhou para ele, que prestava atenção na estrada, mas tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e disse:

– E você está se propondo a testar essa tese?

– Por que não? Se é tão segura de si, não tem porque ter medo.

Tights riu, ciente de que talvez estivesse prestes e jogar um jogo arriscado e disse:

– Então tá, senhor Sayajin... que comecem os jogos.

Ele sorriu e disse:

– Isso vai ser divertido.

**Notas:**

Então, essa é a grande revelação, que eu tenho certeza que muitos de vocês podem ter desconfiado: Yamcha é homossexual e foi por causa disso que ele foi atacado anos antes, quando estava prestes a estrear o filme com Chichi. Claro que várias pistas do fato foram jogadas ao longo da história, mas adiante verão que ele, apesar de esconder esse fato de Bulma, realmente não pretendia "enganá-la" ou algo do gênero. Apenas achou que seria mais fácil casar-se com alguém que ele acreditava amá-lo.

Raaja Vegeta sabia disso e jamais contou ao filho, e os motivos vocês saberão no próximo capítulo "Bajla" (acerto de contas). Também descobriremos como Vegeta pretende impedir o casamento de Bulma.

O Retro é o restaurante retratado no filme "Atentado ao Hotel Taj Mahal", de 2018, que conta a história do maior ataque terrorista da história de Mumbai. Arjuna é o nome do personagem de Dev Patel no filme.

O Varsha, também chamado de "Dia da Hennah" é uma etapa do casamento indiano em que a sogra "exibe" sua casa para a noiva, ela é pintada com a henna (na maior parte das vezes nas mãos, mas às vezes nos pés e braços também.

Embora a religião hindu não seja tão conservadora quanto seus gurus e representantes, é praticamente impossível ver gays assumidos na Índia, por conta de um grande preconceito social, por isso os indianos homossexuais raramente atendem ao estereótipo ocidental do gay alegre e afetado, por isso ninguém perceberia a homossexualidade de Yamcha, uma vez que os gays indianos se esforçam para não parecerem gays . Até 2018 a homossexualidade era uma contravenção penal na índia, sendo que flagrantes de homoafetividade em público poderiam ser punidos como crimes ou resultar em surras de varetas dadas por policiais, que têm permissão para usar "força moderada" com contraventores (daí a profusão de vídeos de policiais dando varetadas nas pessoas que descumpriam a quarentena durante a pandemia).

Karan Johar, já mencionado aqui, e Rekha, uma atriz que na juventude teve um sucesso estrondoso e uma beleza estonteante, não são exatamente "gays assumidos". Karan é o mais próximo de um gay assumido e declarou em 2014: "Não preciso gritar por aí minha orientação sexual, todos sabem o que sou, mas falar sobre isso pode me levar à cadeia." Rekha, por outro lado, teve uma vida amorosa extremamente infeliz: no cinema desde os 14 anos de idade, ela foi uma atriz de opiniões fortes desde cedo, dizendo que virgindade não era algo importante. As suas declarações e imagem "não convencional" e também o fato dela não ser filha de pais formalmente casados a fizeram ser rejeitada pela família do ator Vinod Mehra aos 22 anos, quando ele pretendia casar-se com ela. Depois, Reka teve romances com atores como Jetheendra e Kiran Kumar, mas o grande escândalo de sua juventude foi o caso com o ator Amithab Bacchan, casado com a atriz Jaya Bacchan, que resultou no infame filme "Silsila" onde os três, obrigados por contrato, viveram papéis que reproduziam suas situações na vida real, com uma fala de Jaya que se tornou célebre: "Você pode deseja-lo o quanto quiser, mas ele jamais será livre para se casar com você." Com dois filhos com Jaya, Amithab abandonou Rekha e ela se casou intempestivamente com o produtor Mukesh Agraval, que alguns anos depois suicidou-se usando uma echarpe da própria esposa. Em meio a tudo isso, Rekha tinha uma amiga, chamada Farzana, que jamais a abandonou. Durante o luto pela morte do marido, Farzana tornou-se agente e depois passou a morar com Rekha, passando a adotar um figurino e atitudes masculinas que contrastavam com a feminilidade e beleza da atriz. Elas jamais posam juntas como "casal", quando Rekha vai ser fotografada, Farzana dá um passo atrás e nunca fica em evidência. Mas toda Bollywood sabe que ali está um dos casamentos mais sólidos de toda indústria que dura exatamente 30 anos.

Dear Zindagi é um filme de 2016 que fala sobre uma garota que não pretende se casar. Um dos filmes mais interessantes da carreira de Alia Bhatt, disponível na Netflix, não tem nenhum número musica do tipo que estamos acostumados em Bollywood.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45 – Badla (acerto de contas)**

O apartamento triplex de Raaja Vegeta tinha um grande e espaçoso escritório bem decorado onde ele normalmente passava muito tempo quando estava em casa, porque dali podia ter acesso a seus arquivos de trabalho ou assistir, numa imensa Smart TV, as primeiras cópias de filmes ainda inéditos antes do lançamento, coisa que ele gostava de fazer sozinho, anotando seus pareceres para passar ao diretor. Claro que ali também ele se refugiava para ver filmes e séries longe dos comentários dos filhos, preferia que eles não soubessem que ele adorava assistir algumas produções americanas como "Game of Thrones" e "Breaking bad".

Mas, naquela tarde, ele estava sentado na sua confortável poltrona, atrás de uma escrivaninha clássica do século XIX que custara uma pequena fortuna, lendo um livro que pretendia terminar ainda naquela tarde quando o filho mais velho entrou sem bater e se postou, furioso diante dele, batendo na mesa antes de perguntar:

– Por que escondeu de mim que o noivo de Bulma era gay?

Raaja ergueu os olhos, com um ar entediado para o filho e contemplou-o longamente. O rapaz tinha um olhar severo, cheio de raiva. O pai então sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e disse:

– Era algo que você poderia ter descoberto por si mesmo há bastante tempo, se tivesse o mínimo de sangue nas veias, sabia?

– Eu quero saber porque você não me disse... se eu soubesse disso há mais tempo eu poderia ter evitado que Bulma...

– Ah, sim. Você poderia ter evitado que Bulma namorasse, se comprometesse e eventualmente se casasse com ele, coisa que ela fez bem diante de seus olhos apaixonados e sob sua total apatia. Ou melhor, não foi apatia: foi orgulho. O que você queria, realmente? Que ela desistisse espontaneamente do casamento sem você mover uma única palha para isso? É isso mesmo?

– Então você sabia que...

– Eu sabia desde que você me pediu um teste para ela. E meu primeiro impulso foi dizer não. Eu pensei: "Deve ser só mais uma garota bonitinha"... e quando ela fez o teste eu vi, eu percebi um potencial de estrela. Você a descobriu. Você a trouxe... e a entregou de bandeja. Você não lutou, nem ao menos se colocou como um adversário possível. Assistiu passivamente a mulher que você amava acabar nos braços de outro, pior, um outro que sequer poderia competir contigo se você realmente se empenhasse em conquista-la. E sabe porque você agiu assim, Júnior?

– Já disse que não gosto que me chame de Júnior – foi a única coisa que Vegeta conseguiu responder, e Raja prosseguiu:

– Você agiu assim, de forma orgulhosa e estúpida porque estava acostumado a ter mulheres correndo atrás de você e achava que ela que deveria se declarar para você, dispensar o outro e cair nos seus braços sem que você tivesse tomado uma única iniciativa? Eu realmente fiquei te observando e imaginando quando você acordaria. A garota estava a um passo, um curto passo de você e você não deu esse passo antes que percebesse que poderia ser tarde demais. E vem reclamar de mim, dizer que eu não te disse que o outro sujeito era gay e reclamar que eu te chamo de Júnior? Eu errei, errei muito na minha vida. Errei com Kyra, errei com a sua mãe, errei com você e o seu irmão, errei um milhão de vezes e paguei caro por cada erro meu. Mas quando te vi se tornando um desastre de ser humano, eu te trouxe para perto de mim e te dei todos os meios para que você se tornasse um homem melhor do que eu. E você me surpreendeu muitas vezes de forma positiva, mas se mostrou um idiota arrogante e orgulhoso exatamente como eu fui quando perdi Kyra.

Raaja passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto irritado, e prosseguiu:

– Eu tive a mulher mais perfeita do mundo apaixonada por mim e consegui perde-la. E quando ela disse que não me perdoava, eu me tornei um cretino da pior espécie e a vi cair nos braços de outro exatamente da mesma forma e pelos mesmos motivos que você. Eu sempre soube que estava lá, vivo entre Kyra e Cutelo... e em vez de apoiá-la quando ele a desprezou eu a espezinhei casando-me com sua mãe, fazendo não apenas uma, mas duas mulheres infelizes. E quando achei que teria uma chance, Kyra me disse que era tarde demais e ela tinha razão. Era tarde demais para nós porque eu não podia ser irresponsável de deixar você aos cuidados da desequilibrada da sua mãe.

E se eu paguei pelos meus erros, esperava que você errasse menos que eu, que fosse mais inteligente do ponto de vista emocional. Você teria se empenhado mais se soubesse que sua musa estava caminhando para um casamento com um homossexual? Talvez. Mas você não percebeu o óbvio: que ela estava esperando VOCÊ tomar uma iniciativa. Você teve todas as chances! Beijou-a em cena. Esteve só com ela no Holi, depois trabalhou com ela na tradução dos textos do pai dela, livrou-a de um sequestro... o que você estava esperando para dizer que a amava, Júnior?

– EU TINHA MEDO DELA ME DIZER NÃO! – gritou Vegeta, de repente, encarando o pai, furioso. – Eu tinha medo dela estar realmente apaixonada pelo verme e me rejeitar, satisfeito agora? Mas esse medo desapareceu. E realmente não tem nada a ver com o que você não me disse, mas com o que eu decidi.

– E o que você decidiu?

– Ela não vai se casar com ele. Vai se casar comigo. Porque ela me ama, eu a amo. Nada mais importa. Se eu tiver de apanhar do irmão dela ou bater nele, se eu tiver de me colocar entre ela e quem quiser me impedir, eu vou me colocar. Se eu esperei demais, não quero mais esperar. Amanhã, antes da cerimônia, quando ela estiver lá se arrumando, vou até a casa de casamentos e vou leva-la de lá, a um templo, a um sacerdote, aonde for, é comigo que ela vai se casar e não com Yamcha Kapoor.

Um sorriso de lado surgiu na face de Raaja Vegeta. Ele ficou em silêncio e levantou-se, indo até um arquivo, num canto do escritório, de onde tirou um documento que entregou ao filho, depois de caminhar até ele. Vegeta passou os olhos pelo documento e seu rosto cobriu-se de espanto.

– Você passou a casa de Juhu... para o meu nome?

Raaja assentiu e disse:

– Há alguns meses, quando comprei a parte de Shallot na produtora. Também passei esse apartamento para o seu irmão e 10% da produtora para cada um de vocês dois e Chichi. O avião eu comprei no nome dela, claro que todos os bens estão em meu usufruto até a minha morte.

– Por quê? – Vegeta encarou o pai, incrédulo e ele disse:

– Você precisa de uma casa para morar com a sua futura esposa, não precisa? E eu estava esperando você, meu filho mais velho, finalmente ter uma atitude digna do orgulho que eu tenho de você – ele encarou o filho – e você finalmente se tornou o homem que eu esperava que se tornasse. Perdoe seu pai se ele não foi um bom exemplo.

De repente, Vegeta compreendeu tudo que seu pai fizera por ele, tudo que esperara dele e toda a raiva se esvaiu por completo. Ele o olhou nos olhos e disse:

– Baudjee (patriarca)... me perdoe por dizer mentiras sobre você quando era menino... dizer que batia na minha mãe e...

Raaja pôs a mão no ombro do filho e disse:

– Eu sempre soube que você dizia isso porque desejava muito o amor de sua mãe, queria que eu fosse o vilão da história. Eu fui agredido por Fasha inúmeras vezes mas jamais revidei... porque eu merecia o ódio que ela sentia. Mas minha história com sua mãe não tem heróis nem vilões, ela não merecia ter se casado comigo. Você não merecia ter passado a infância toda entre mim e ela, sendo usado e jogado de um lado para o outro. Eu que deveria te pedir perdão.

Então, o que parecia impensável para Vegeta quando ele entrara naquele lugar, aconteceu. Ele, depois de anos de relação distante e fria, foi até o pai e o abraçou. E quando se separaram, Raaja perguntou:

– Então... o que você pretende fazer?

Vegeta deu um sorriso de lado e disse:

– Acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda e da do Tarble... eu tenho um plano.

* * *

O carro de Raditz estava quase chegando ao Palladium Mall quando a esperada chuva da monção desabou como uma cortina translúcida diante deles. Raditz deu um suspiro:

– Não fui rápido o suficiente, mas já estamos bem perto... acho que chegamos antes do trânsito dar um nó...

– Você tinha razão, eu nunca ia achar esse lugar vindo lá de Navi Mumbai – admitiu Tights. – não tinha um shopping mais perto?

– Até tinha... mas eu tenho certeza que minha mãe te mandou vir aqui para que eu a leve na loja favorita dela. A dona Gine Sayajin depois que melhorou de vida ficou bastante consumista, que você quer saber... até Chanel nº 5 ela usa.

– Bom saber! Já sei que vou comprar alguns para ela quando for a Paris...

– Que filha adotiva fina e chique minha mãe arranjou... – brincou Raditz – pretende ficar aqui até quando?

Tights deu um suspiro fundo e disse:

– Se Bulma não fosse casar eu estenderia minhas férias aqui mais um pouco, mas minha passagem está marcada para terça-feira.

Raditz não disse nada, mas sentiu um ligeiro incômodo com a ideia dela indo embora tão rápido. A conversa deles até ali, apesar da provocação inicial dos dois, havia fluído de forma muito amena e agradável, conforme ele ia explicando por onde passavam, desde os quase dois quilômetros pela moderna Vashi Bridge, que ligava as duas cidades, passando por todos os bairros desde os campos de sal de Mumbai até a moderna avenida no bairro de Uper Worli onde ficava o shopping, passando por bairros mais pobres ou ricos que ele ia explicando, orgulhoso do tanto que conhecia da sua cidade. De repente, ela perguntou sobre as locações de "Quem quer ser um milionário" e ele disse, aborrecido:

– Vocês, ingleses... tanta coisa para se ver em Mumbai e se interessam por favelas... – ele olhou para ela, com um ar um pouco hostil e disse – sabia que nossa pobreza não é circo?

Tights sentiu-se mal, chocada por perceber que sua curiosidade realmente soava ofensiva e pediu desculpas, dizendo:

– Sabe... a Inglaterra e a Europa não são exatamente o que pensam... também há cada vez mais pobres por lá, acho que o mundo não está indo para um bom rumo.

Raditz deu de ombros e disse:

– Não podemos consertar tudo, sabe? Mas o lugar onde foi filmado é mais para o centro-oeste, raramente passava por lá. Não que Andheri, onde eu fui criado, fosse muito melhor, mas é um lugar pobre, não miserável – ele deu um suspiro – às vezes tenho até saudades de quando eu chegava de viagem e os meninos da rua me chamavam para jogar Cricket. Outro dia vi um deles por aqui, vendendo verduras perto de Vadala. Um futuro parecido com o que Kakarotto teria se não tivesse sido abençoado tanto pelos deuses.

– Acha mesmo? Não sei, vocês parecem tão bem estruturados e tudo mais...

– Não se engane, somos a exceção, não a regra. Sem a sorte de Kakarotto, Bulma não teria viralizado como dançarina na internet, não faria o teste e seria... uma analista de sistema a mais no nosso competitivo mercado. Sei que ela inteligente, praticamente um gênio. Mas isso não conta tanto no mundo corporativo daqui. Os iguais normalmente ajudam iguais. Nem preciso dizer que eu jamais teria esse carro ou meu emprego sem meu irmão. A essa hora estaria em algum lugar nas estradas do Norte...

– Por que não nas do Sul?

– Já tentou negociar uma carga com um mercador de Tamil ou Telangana? Aposto que não. Eles não falam a mesma língua que nós e nós desconfiamos deles e eles de nós. Nem sei como ainda somos um país apenas, porque em Gujarate e Jaipur, ah, também lá desconfiam de nós, se você fala Marati e não Hindi, desconfiam de você no Norte, se fala Urdu, vai ser escorraçado no Sul... a Índia tem uns 40 países dentro de um mesmo país... mas é engraçado que quando toca o hino ou hasteia-se a bandeira... ah, aí somos todos nós filhos da mesma grande e bela Mãe Índia.

– Pois então... Gandhi os uniu contra nós... – ela deu um suspiro – é chato ver a si mesma como parte do problema, mas isso vive acontecendo comigo. Deve ser por isso que minha empresa investe tanto em pesquisas médicas, combate ao aquecimento global...

Raditz riu e disse:

– Culpa de colonizadora. Nunca tinha visto manifestada ao vivo.

– Já começou a testar minha dureza, Raditz?

– Não sei, quem sabe... talvez. – Ele riu. – Estamos chegando ao shopping. Tem alguma preferência em relação ao sári que vai escolher?

– Essa pergunta é séria? Eu sequer imagino que tipo de sári eu poderia escolher! Eu nunca vesti um sári na vida, eu não faço a MÍNIMA ideia de como vestir um sári...

Raditz gargalhava procurando uma vaga no estacionamento do shopping, enquanto ela ia desfilando seu pânico.

– Eu estou falando sério! – ela disse, vendo que ele não parava de rir e ele exclamou:

– Eu sei, e é por isso que eu estou achando tudo tão engraçado! A mulher durona, CEO de uma empresa mundialmente famosa – ele estacionou o carro, olhando diretamente para ela, assim que parou – em pânico por causa de um simples sári... quanto drama!

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele e disse:

– Então você se recusa a me ajudar?

– Longe de mim! – ele sorriu, radiante e saiu do carro, dando a volta rapidamente para abrir a porta para ela – Estou à sua disposição para te ajudar a encontrar o mais adorável e apropriado sári para vestir uma mulher durona e inglesa...

– Por que sinto um ar de deboche nessas palavras? – ela disse, andando ao lado dele, que sacudiu a cabeça à moda indiana dizendo:

– Não leva nenhuma fé em mim...

Logo eles estavam nas galerias do shopping e Raditz riu quando ela disse que shoppings eram realmente iguais em qualquer lugar no mundo:

– É o modelo americano...

– Bah... por lá mesmo eles estão falindo – ela comentou – estive nos Estados Unidos recentemente... americanos são arrogantes e desagradáveis! E escreva o que vou te dizer: vão eleger aquele sujeito medonho, Donald Trump!

– Ah, não tem a mesma boa vontade com todos os colonizados, a nossa colonizadora!

– Claro que não. – ela riu e ele disse:

– Chegamos. Satya Paul, a loja favorita da minha mãe para comprar sáris... e eu espero que seu cartão internacional tenha um bom limite, porque aqui é bem caro...

– O evento pede algo caro – ela disse, desafiadora.

– Siga em frente, então – ele disse – as vendedoras certamente falam inglês...

Ela entrou na loja e olhou para ele, que fez um gesto para que ela seguisse e ela fez um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse e ele entrou e ficou num canto, de braços cruzados. O olhar de Tights logo foi atraído para um sári totalmente branco, com poucos enfeites, discreto e bonito. Ela pensou "Hum, branco. No ocidente é gafe usar branco porque é a cor da noiva..." ela então perguntou a Raditz, que pareceu surpreso com a escolha mas disse com um ar inexplicavelmente cínico:

– Não se preocupe... as noivas vestem vermelho e dourado na índia.

Ela se afastou e pediu à vendedora para experimentar o sári, e a mulher a olhou com estranhamento e perguntou se era aquilo mesmo que ela procurava, com uma solicitude educada que ela amou e ela afirmou que queria exatamente o sári branco. Em um minuto a vendedora trouxe uma peça de pano que ela ficou olhando sem jeito e uma blusa curta, e ela pediu ajuda e a moça prontamente a ajudou com um sorriso discreto e profissional dizendo:

– A senhora deseja usar uma pakar? É à parte, mas não se veste o sári sem ela.

Ela disse que sim e a mulher trouxe uma longa saia de um tecido leve que ela vestiu e então, a mulher amarrou o sári nela habilmente. Logo ela saiu da cabine se achando linda e encarou Raditz que a olhou por alguns segundos e então, caiu na gargalhada. Aquela certamente não era a reação que ela esperava, e ela o encarou furiosa perguntando:

– Qual é o seu problema, hein?

Ele não conseguia parar de rir, mas foi aos poucos foi recuperando e disse então:

– Você vestiu... um sári... de viúva!

Ela abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, De repente, olhou para ele e disse:

– Muito engraçado...

– É mesmo! – ele respondeu – agora vá lá e procure algo colorido e espalhafatoso. Você está na Índia, não em Londres!

Ela deu as costas para ele e, muito sem jeito, falou sobre o engano para a vendedora, que perguntou:

– A senhorita quer agradar namorado indiano?

– Namorado? Não, não é meu namorado, está mais para um... amigo, sei lá, irritante!

A vendedora sorriu e perguntou:

– Ele pediu algo colorido, eu ouvi bem?

– Sim, mas esse não é meu estilo, sabe? Não sei...

A mulher sorriu para ela e disse:

– Há algo que podemos fazer para surpreender seu amigo irritante...

Raditz ficou olhando, aborrecido, para os manequins, entediado. Tights estava há quase meia hora na cabine, experimentando sáris, e não saía. Ele começou a olhar para fora da loja, divagando bobagens, finalmente relaxado depois de tanto estresse nos últimos dias e não a viu quando ela saiu do provador e só quando ela se postou diante dele perguntando o que ele achava que ele voltou sua atenção e levou um susto.

Tights estava linda. Absurdamente linda num sári preto com bordados dourados e o choli cor de ouro, mas com detalhes em preto. Não, não era colorido, não era 'muito indiano' mas era simplesmente deslumbrante. A vendedora, sentindo o cheiro do dinheiro que ela pretendia gastar, oferecera ainda impressionantes bijuterias folheadas a ouro com pedras semipreciosas e ela agora ostentava, além de um conjunto de pulseiras douradas em cada pulso, um colar gigantesco, cheio de pedras de quartzo amarelo, que fazia conjunto com um par de brincos e uma maangtikka (joia de cabeça), sustentada por uma corrente que a vendedora conseguiu prender mesmo nos seus cabelos curtos.

Raditz perdeu o fôlego, sem conseguir esconder o quão admirado estava e Tights disse:

– Acho que estou apropriada.

Quando saíram da loja, ele não conseguia dizer muita coisa. Tinha ficado de alguma forma perturbado pela visão dela naquela roupa, era como se, de repente, ela tivesse tocado em algo que ele não sabia o que era, mas que acendera nele um desejo, um incômodo, uma atração forte e inesperada pela mulher; e ele, de natureza sempre tão controlada e racional, não sabia lidar com aquele assalto de sensações que o atacara tão de repente, e, ainda assim, tentava disfarçar enquanto ela falava com entusiasmo de como havia gostado do sári, mas não tinha certeza se saberia vesti-lo corretamente.

– Ah – disse ele, de um jeito distraído – peça ajuda à minha mãe... ela pode te ajudar a vestir-se.

Ela sorriu, de um jeito alegre e disse:

– E o filme da Bulma? Será que conseguimos assistir?

– Claro! – ele disse, sentindo uma espécie de alívio – tem um multiplex aqui no shopping ao lado, o Phoenix, a gente chega lá em um minuto...

Os dois foram andando e ele sentia-se aliviado porque o filme era uma forma de fugir daquela proximidade obrigatória dos dois que o estava abalando tanto. Ele só havia se esquecido de um pequeno, porém importante, detalhe: o filme era falado em hindi, idioma que Tights não dominava nem um pouco. E quando o filme começou e Chichi apareceu gritando "Bhaee!" ela perguntou, em voz baixa:

– O que ela disse?

Raditz traduziu e, a partir dali, teve de sussurrar as falas do filme para ela, que sorriu empolgada quando sua irmã apareceu, linda e fascinante na tela, e assim ela envolveu-se naquele romance que foi narrado para ela na voz baixa, rouca e calma de Raditz, que durante o intervalo foi pegar algo para que eles comessem, como desculpa para disfarçar o quanto sentia-se perturbado e afetado pela presença dela, por seu perfume, por sua voz, quando ela comentava, maravilhada alguma cena de música e dança que ela assistia, fascinada, os grandes olhos azuis arregalados acompanhando o movimento da irmã ou de Vegeta, ou ainda dos dois, na tela.

E quando ele voltou, trazendo uma pequena caixa com _samosas_ e refrigerantes, ela tagarelava sem parar falando das cenas com empolgação, e ele olhava para ela em silêncio, fascinado, percebendo que gostava de ouvir a voz dela, gostava da presença dela. Gostava dela, simplesmente, não pudera evitar aquele sentimento que crescera nele e transbordava, como a erupção de um vulcão que depois de tanto tempo adormecido, acordava cheio de calor e fúria.

E, durante o resto do filme, enquanto Tights assistia o romance da tela, ele a assistia, observava cada movimento, sentia a mulher respirar ao seu lado, suspirar e rir, cada vez mais consciente que aquilo do qual ele zombara e fugira durante toda vida, de repente, sem aviso o alcançara. Ele estava, e não conseguia deixar de estar, subitamente apaixonado pela pequena e vivaz inglesa.

O filme terminou e Tights estava empolgada, alegre, sorridente. E disse, de repente:

– Morta de fome. Onde vamos comer?

Já era noite, e ele a levou para jantar num restaurante próximo ao hotel onde ela estava, em Collaba. Enquanto esperavam o pedido, ela de repente reparou no silêncio dele e disse:

– E o desafio, Raditz? Morreu? Desistiu de provar que eu não sou durona?

Ele riu e disse:

– Ah, depois que eu vi você vestida num sári de viúva esqueci até da aposta do tanto que eu ri.

– E eu aposto que vai contar essa história para todo mundo... isso é jogar sujo, não acha?

– Eu não tenho culpa se você se entregou tão facilmente – ele disse e olhou nos olhos dela. Tigths sentiu o olhar dele envolve-la de um jeito diferente. Ela sentiu-se repentinamente tímida e corou como uma adolescente. Não podia negar que cada vez que ele traduzira a frase "aaee lav yoo" para "eu te amo", ela sentira um arrepio bom, uma vontade de virar-se e o beijar, abraçar-se ao corpo dele, forte e másculo, e apenas deixar acontecer o que ela sabia que queria que acontecesse. Ela então o encarou e disse:

– Isso não é justo! Quero saber alguma história embaraçosa sua também! – ela disse e ele riu gostosamente passando a mão nos cabelos pretos longos, sorrindo para ela com charme antes de dizer:

– Então tá. – ele riu – vou te contar uma história tão embaraçosa que eu jamais contei para meus irmãos ou para a minha mãe. Imagino o que Kakarotto não daria para saber essa história!

– Oba, vou contar para ele – ela disse, divertida e ele replicou:

– Ah, sim... logo depois que eu falar sobre sua gafe com o sári de viúva. – ela fez um bico e ele disse – então... vamos fazer um trato, não conto sua história nem você a minha. Partilhamos um segredo... nosso segredo, que tal?

– Feito! – ela disse, animada.

– Então... isso aconteceu quando eu estava há mais ou menos uns seis meses dirigindo pelas interestaduais da Índia, depois de um ano fazendo entregas só nos arredores de Mumbai. Eu tinha 19 anos e era bem bobo, mas me achava o esperto. Eu fazia rotas seguras, o mais longe que eu tinha ido era Nova Déli, que fica a um dia de viagem de Mumbai. Então, um dia em Déli, me propuseram uma viagem para Shimla.

– Simla? – ela perguntou, tentando dizer a palavra que não entendera bem.

– Não! Shim-la – ele disse, ela repetiu e os dois ficaram se encarando por um estranho instante antes dele prosseguir – é uma capital, uma cidade importante... mas como ela fica numa das cristas dos Himalaias, o caminho é uma estrada bem perigosa, sabe? Há pedaços onde só passa um caminhão, outros sob rochas enormes... por isso as cargas para lá pagam bem, muito bem aliás... e eu não resisti quando o transportador me ofereceu uma carga para lá. Ia pagar mais do que qualquer carga que eu trouxesse de volta a Mumbai e com a vantagem de ter a volta garantida, porque todo caminhoneiro volta de lá trazendo alguma coisa. Em vez de viajar 23 horas voltando a Mumbai, viajaria 8 até Shimla, descansaria uma noite e voltaria com caminhão cheio.

– Uau, você é um visionário...

– A estrada fez isso comigo – ele riu e prosseguiu – eu não imaginava que 8 horas de viagem a Shimla fossem tão estressantes e cansativas, mas eram. Quando eu parei, numa pequena venda bem no meio do caminho, já numa boa altitude, eu vi um homem carregando uma cabra morta, como se carregasse um bebê. Aquilo me incomodou, porque os demais caminhoneiros pareciam indiferentes à história que ele contava: a única fonte de renda da sua família, a pobre cabra, tinha sido atropelada, blababla, ele tentava vender a carcaça para dar de comer à sua família por mais um dia antes dele tentar se empregar em algum lugar.

– Coitado!

– Pois é. A cabra tinha a cabeça esmagada e sangrenta, ele estava sujo de sangue... era meio dramático e bem nojento. Mas eu me comovi e quando ia saindo para o caminhão perguntei quanto ele queria pela cabra e ele disse que aceitava 1500 rúpias (cerca de 90 reais). Era pouco para uma cabra daquele tamanho, que tinha bastante carne, mas muito para um coitado que nem eu, no meio da estrada, esperando receber algum dinheiro em Shimla para colocar diesel e voltar. Mas fiquei comovido e disse ao homem "leve essas mil rúpias e a sua cabra, alimente a sua família". Ele me agradeceu muito, muito mesmo. Chorou e me sujou todo do sangue da cabra quando me abraçou, e o pior não foi isso. Eu vi que os caminhoneiros todos dentro da venda estavam chorando, mas de rir da minha cara. Achei aquilo grotesco e insensível, mas em vez de voltar e tirar satisfações com eles, subi no meu caminhão, sujo de sangue mesmo, e segui para Shimla, onde eu pude tomar um banho, me trocar e descansar, enquanto descarregavam e recarregavam o caminhão para eu voltar no dia seguinte.

– E aí? – perguntou Tights – essa história não me parece assim tão ridícula, só mostra como você tem bom coração.

Ele a encarou por um momento e disse:

– O problema é que um mês depois, quando peguei uma nova carga, dessa vez de Jaipur para Shimla, o homem estava lá com outra cabra e a mesma história. Todo mundo na estrada conhecia aquele vigarista, menos eu. Era um vagabundo que pegava cabras selvagens, quebrava a cabeça delas com uma pedra e vendia para viajantes desavisados.

Tights olhou para ele um instante, tentando conter o riso e então gargalhou alto, sem conseguir se conter e ele ficou olhando para ela, sentindo-se não embaraçado, mas intimamente satisfeito com aquela reação, que era exatamente a que ele esperava. Quando lágrimas de riso surgiram nos olhos dela ele não se conteve, e estendeu a mão para enxuga-las, acariciando o rosto dela, que o encarou por um instante, o riso suspenso num leve sorriso. Um instante depois, os pratos dos dois chegaram e a magia se quebrou, com eles sentindo-se estranhos por todo jantar.

Quando ele a levava para o hotel, percebeu que não queria que ela fosse embora. Não queria que ela saísse de perto dele, queria mais dela, queria aquele perfume, aquela risada, aquele jeito descontraído e independente que o conquistara tão rápido. Então ela disse:

– Não está tão tarde. Poderíamos tomar um drinque no bar do hotel.

– Não sou muito de beber.

– Então bebo sozinha, seu chato – ela disse, com um bico – pode ir para casa, seu careta.

– Nunca. Não conhece os indianos, algum pode ser abusado te vendo sozinha bebendo num bar. – ele disse, sério – eu a acompanho.

– Eu pago – ela sorriu – afinal, não me deixou pagar o jantar...

No bar do hotel, ela perguntou se ele não ia querer nada e ele, subitamente corajoso, pediu um uísque como o dela. Brindaram, olhando-se nos olhos e ele bebeu de uma vez, sentindo o líquido quente descer pela garganta e quase imediatamente sua cabeça ficou mais leve, e ele se sentiu mais solto. Quando deu por si, a estava encarando e sabia que seu olhar traía sua razão, porque ela também o encarava de um jeito quente, envolvente. De repente ela disse:

– Um uísque está bom para mim – ela brincava com o gelo no copo – e para você?

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

– Acho que tenho que ir.

– Já que veio até aqui, me acompanhe pelo menos até a porta do meu quarto. – ela levantou os olhos e o encarou. Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

No trajeto, no elevador, os dois sentiam uma ansiedade estranha, como que um pulso elétrico entre eles, mas, enquadrados pela câmera do circuito interno, mantinham a compostura, e assim, andaram até a porta do quarto dela, os passos ecoando no corredor vazio, a tensão crescendo entre os dois até que, diante da porta ela o encarou e disse:

– Raditz, eu...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo. O corpo enorme encostou-se contra o dela, e ela o sentiu empenhado por inteiro naquele beijo, arrebatando seus sentidos, um encontro de desejo mútuo como nenhum dos dois nunca havia experimentado na vida. De costas para porta e sem interromper o beijo, ela encostou o cartão na maçaneta fazendo a porta se abrir e o puxou para dentro, deixando do lado de fora apenas o silêncio.

**Notas:**

1\. Eu gosto da ideia de pais que querem que os filhos consigam as coisas com menos intervenção deles. A relação entre Vegeta e seu pai sempre foi marcada pelo fato de que o filho não percebia o que o pai havia feito por ele, como o havia resgatado de uma vida substancialmente vazia. Mas a reconciliação desses dois ainda não é o capítulo final de redenção do Raaja. Ainda falta conquistar a Chichi. Será que ele consegue?

2\. Alguns esclarecimentos sobre as línguas na Índia, que tem 22 idiomas oficiais, entre eles o Português (na província de Goa) e o Inglês, por resquício da colonização inglesa: Marati é o idioma oficial do estado de Marahastra, onde fica Mumbai, e, como o Hindi e o Bengali, é um idioma derivado do Aawadi; "parecido" com o Hindi como o Português se assemelha ao Espanhol, por exemplo. Porém, enquanto o Marati e o Hindi usam a escrita Devanagári, o Bengali (também falado em Bangladesh) tem um alfabeto próprio (parecido com o original, mas com algumas diferenças). Porém, todo Norte da Índia e as províncias ocidentais tem o Hindi como segunda língua, o que faz deste o idioma mais falado na Índia. Já o Tamil e o Telugu são idiomas completamente diferentes do Hindi, derivados do antigo idioma Dravani e parecidos entre si, tanto que a maioria dos Tamils consegue entender os Telugos e vice-versa, uma vez que os dois idiomas tem a mesma raiz e usam alfabetos próprios bastante semelhantes, no entanto, enquanto o Tamil (ou Tâmil), uma das línguas mais antigas ainda em uso, é falado do Sul da Índia até o Sri Lanka e parte de Cingapura, o Telugo é um dialeto local falado apenas nas províncias do centro-leste da Índia, como Orissa e Telangana. Vale lembrar que a maioria dos falantes do Tamil e do Telugu não consegue entender muito bem o Hindi e nem o Marati e vice-versa.

3\. Shimla é a maior cidade do estado indiano de Himanchal Pradesh, situada na parte indiana da Cordilheira do Himalaia, uma cidade dedicada em sua maior parte ao turismo, mas com grande criação de ovinos e caprinos. O "golpe" descrito nesse capítulo é realmente usual nessa região e foi descrito pela primeira vez por Sir Richard Francis Burton, um inglês que viajou por toda Índia até o Nepal. Hoje, Shimla é um pólo turístico e uma estação importante do "caminho de ferro indiano" que corta os Himalaias, uma das duas estradas de ferro declaradas "Patrimônio da Humanidade", junto com a Ferrovia do Expresso do Oriente. Foi num dos seus trens que foi gravado o célebre musical "Chay Chayya" do filme "Dil se" que talvez vocês se lembrem de ter visto lá no capítulo 10.

4\. Badla, literalmente, quer dizer "Vingança", mas também é uma palavra que é usada em relação ao resgate cármico, quando o que é feito por uma pessoa é "devolvido" por outra como forma de carma. De certa forma, o grande carma do Raaja foi ter Vegeta como filho. Badla também é o nome de um filme de 2019 com Amithab Bacchan, Taapse Pannu e Amrita Singh.

5\. Então... sobre o plano do Vegeta: ele envolve uma escada, uma Ferrari e uma roupa de príncipe. Mas vocês ainda não estão preparados para essa conversa, só no capítulo 47. Antes, vamos ver o que vai acontecer com Raditz e Tights, por isso eu peço que no próximo capitulo vocês tirem as crianças da sala...


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46 – Behka diya humein (Perder a razão)**

Eles avançavam cegamente pelo quarto, boca com boca num beijo quente e sedento. As mãos pequenas dela já desabotoavam sua camisa, ele tentava, em vão, achar um meio de descer o vestido que ela usava, sem saber direito onde abrir, como tira-lo, concentrado que estava nela, no gosto de sua boca, no cheiro bom que vinha dela. De repente sentiu que ela espalmava as mãos no seu peito como que pedindo um tempo e a encarou, o cenho franzido, os olhos pretos anuviados de desejo.

– Raditz... o que é isso que estamos fazendo? – ela perguntou, as mãos ainda segurando a camisa dele, os olhos azuis o contemplando em dúvida.

Ele respirou fundo. Não sabia o que estavam fazendo ele mesmo. Então, perguntou:

– Quer parar, então? Quer que eu vá embora e esqueça? – a pergunta foi quase sussurrada, num tom doído porque ir embora era o que ele menos queria.

– Não... Não! – ela exclamou – e o encarou. – eu só estou com medo por que... ai, você sabe...

– Sim... eu sei – ele disse e tornou a beijá-la, agora com um pouco mais de suavidade, envolvendo-a nos seus braços. Ele a pegou no colo, ela se agarrou a ele. O desejo estava ali, mas agora, havia algo mais. Ele parou para tomar fôlego e os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ela já havia desabotoado a camisa dele, que caiu ao chão e ele a carregou até a cama, onde ela o sentou. De frente para ele, ela tirou o vestido, que caiu ao chão apenas um instante antes do sutiã. As sandálias já haviam ficado pelo caminho e ele ficou encarando-a mesmerizado pela pele tão branca em contraste com a lingerie azul celeste.

Surpreendendo-o, ela tomou a iniciativa e avançou para ele, desabotoando suas calças, ajudando-o a despir-se rindo e mordendo os lábios quando o viu finalmente nu e surpreso, porque ele nunca tinha tido uma mulher que tivesse investido assim sobre ele como ela. Raditz era um homem experiente, era verdade. Na estrada, sua beleza e carisma o haviam feito sempre ter uma mulher por perto se oferecendo, a maioria querendo apenas ele, sem pedir dinheiro ou favores, e, depois que ele se tornara o agente do irmão, mulheres lindíssimas o assediavam, a maioria desejando uma carreira em Bollywood.

E ele sempre se orgulhara da forma racional com que encarava essas investidas, mas não estava acostumado a ser despido, era ele quem despia as mulheres, era ele quem sempre tomava todas as iniciativas, não o contrário. Mas ela, ao terminar de despi-lo, ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele seminua, os cabelos reluzindo à meia luz como uma aura dourada, sorrindo confiante quando o tocou, fazendo com que ele perdesse o fôlego com o contato das mãos macias contra a pele sensível do seu membro. Ela se esticou com a elegância de uma gatinha se espreguiçando e o abocanhou seu aviso, fazendo Raditz ofegar ao contato com a boca quente e a língua travessa, que ela usava habilmente, rodeando a glande antes de suga-lo, fazendo Raditz murmurar:

– Assim você vai me enlouquecer...

Ela nada disse, apenas seguiu com as carícias e explorações, então, parou de repente, quando ele se sentia no ápice da excitação e engatinhou até ficar ao alcance dele, que a tomou nos braços e beijou, faminto. Quando deu por si, ela estava ajoelhada sobre seus ombros numa posição de dominação, as mãos apoiadas no dossel na cama e uma expressão de desafio no rosto bonito. Ele a encarou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto ela descia os quadris para se colocar ao alcance dele.

Em um jogo de dominação, ele a encarava, enquanto sua língua e boca trabalhavam ferozmente na sua entrada, nos pequenos lábios e no clitóris, e ela tentava sustentar o olhar, ignorando as ondas de prazer que iam subindo enquanto ele brincava com ela. Quando as mãos fortes dele seguraram firmemente seus quadris, puxando-a para aumentar o contato, ela se entregou, fechando os olhos e gemendo, movendo os quadris lentamente enquanto ele, cada vez mais empenhado em dar a ela prazer, sugava seu clitóris, acariciando-a com a língua até que ela soltou um gemido alto e se derramou em gozo, mas ele a segurou pelos quadris e continuou trabalhando habilmente com a língua, enquanto ela, ofegante, chegava ao segundo e depois ao terceiro orgasmo, até se entregar completamente e dizer:

– Raditz... por favor...

Ele a puxou para ele, deitando-a ao seu lado, ainda ofegante, e a encarou, perguntando:

– Você não era durona?

Mesmo ofegante, ela passou uma perna sobre a cintura dele e, ainda por cima, espalmou as mãos no peito dele, largo, musculoso. Ela respirou fundo, ainda sentindo os efeitos do gozo prolongado e disse, num sussurro:

– Eu me recupero muito rápido...

Ela estendeu a mão para a mesa da cabeceira, achando os preservativos que o hotel deixava de cortesia, e, depois de acaricia-lo um pouco, disse:

– E você, o quanto aguenta?

– Descubra por você mesma... – ele disse e ela mordeu os lábios antes de, lenta e deliberadamente, se encaixar nele, sentindo toda sua extensão a preenche-la.

Raditz ofegou, porque ela era quente, apertada e estava deliciosamente excitada, apesar de todo o prazer que já havia tido. Quando ela se apoiou no dossel da cama, seus seios ficaram ao alcance da sua boca e ele elevou o corpo e começou a brincar com os mamilos, enquanto as mãos enormes a seguravam pela cintura, ajudando-a a se mover.

Ela movia-se lentamente, querendo tortura-lo, e ele percebeu isso e a puxou para que o beijasse, um beijo quente, molhado e cheio de desejo e paixão que a envolveu tanto que ela mal percebeu quando ele apoiou-se e virou a posição dos dois na cama, rolando e ficando por sobre ela, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos para não pesar demais sobre o delicado corpo.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ela sorriu para ele, maliciosa, e disse:

– Eu deixei você fazer isso...

Ele riu. Estava louco, doido para aumentar o ritmo, mas seguiu esfregando-se nela como ela fizera nele, lentamente, indo fundo e quase tirando tudo até que ela pediu:

– Mais forte, Raditz...

Ele aumentou o ritmo e, logo, os dois moviam-se na mesma sintonia, ela empurrando os quadris contra ele, que a estocava com força até sentir as paredes dela o contraindo, já à beira do gozo, que quando veio o fez urrar de prazer, sentindo o corpo tenso sobre o dela se relaxar subitamente, sentindo aquele prazer drenar todas as suas energias, deixando-o quase à beira de uma deliciosa exaustão.

Quando terminou, ele deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou, sentindo o seu perfume, aspirando seu cheiro e desejando ter mais daquela mulher que era completamente diferente de qualquer uma que ele já tivesse conhecido em qualquer sentido.

– Isso foi tão... – ele começou e ela perguntou:

– Incrível? Fora de série? Perfeito?

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso de lado e disse:

– Sim. Perfeito define bem. Espero que também tenha sido para você – ele disse, roçando os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela – você é perfeita.

Ela riu e disse:

– Estou longe disso... sou cheia de defeitos, Raditz... mas você foi perfeito também – ela o encarou, reparando na beleza do rosto dele – e diferente de alguma forma de tudo que eu conheci...

– É mesmo? – ele riu – mas sou um indiano ignorante e grosso, não sou?

– Pare com isso! – ela reclamou – você é muito mais gentil que...– ela parou, sentindo-se intimamente culpada com a comparação que fazia involuntariamente.

– Sou mais gentil que...?

– Que meu primeiro namorado, por exemplo, um americano chamado Jake... ele estava em intercâmbio no colégio onde eu estudava e se vangloriou de tirar a virgindade de uma tonta de 16 anos... ou que George, meu marido, ou melhor, ex-marido... aaah, é horrível. Não quero fazer isso – ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele – e muito menos falar que há anos eu tenho parceiros de sexo casual que são uma decepção em todos os sentidos. – ela o encarou – me desculpe!

– Por quê? – ele riu, ajeitando-se na cama e a aninhando ao lado dele enquanto olhava para o teto – não é vergonhoso fazer sexo casual para mim, embora para a maioria dos indianos seja. Mas foi o que eu tive nos últimos... sei lá, dez anos?

– Nunca teve uma namorada? – ela perguntou, o encarando com curiosidade.

– Ah, sim, tive. Uma, com 17 anos. O nome dela era Aisha e ela tinha 16 anos. Quando a minha mãe soube já queria correr para ajeitar meu casamento com ela... e eu impedi _maan_ dizendo que só ia me casar com 30 anos e que nem eu nem Aisha tínhamos essa expectativa, mas quando a garota soube, ficou furiosa e me deu o fora, então, percebi que namoros não eram para mim. Ah, sim, eu nunca fiz sexo com ela… era outra época. Eu achava que conseguiria fazer uma faculdade... mas quando fui aceito, vi que o sacrifício seria grande demais para minha família. Kakarotto tinha 13 anos e falava em largar os estudos para assumir meu lugar entregando os doces, porque a faculdade de engenharia era em período integral e quem entregava doces para minha mãe era eu... eu pensava que se ele sequer completasse os estudos, sei lá, não teria futuro nenhum. – ele deu um suspiro – assim eu desisti, continuei com minha vida e tive a ideia do caminhão. A essa altura Kakarotto já tinha idade para fazer as entregas e eu o obriguei a fazer como eu fazia: só à tarde, depois da escola. – ele a encarou – então, me esforcei para ter a permissão para dirigir e assim que foi legalmente possível, caí na estrada e me tornei... mais duro, mais prático. Menos romântico... e isso não é fácil de mudar, mesmo quando a gente passa a ter uma vida boa.

– Verdade – ela disse, o encarando – depois do George...

– Ele partiu seu coração? – ele perguntou, acariciando o rosto dela.

– Sim e não... – ela disse, pensativa – porque depois da separação eu percebi que eu não o amava tanto assim... na verdade, o George foi uma relação que me pareceu confortável até perceber que para ele uma garrafa de uísque oferecia mais conforto que a nossa cama... – ela deu um suspiro – mas mesmo que eu não o amasse tanto... ficou um vazio no peito. Uma sensação de erro. Meu casamento foi um erro, um erro precipitado de uma mulher que ansiava tanto por não estar sozinha aos 22 anos que casou com literalmente o primeiro que apareceu... – ela o encarou – e você, pensa em se casar?

A pergunta, feita de maneira tão direta, deixou Raditz desconfortável. Mas ele respondeu:

– Todo indiano pensa em se casar. Alguns são mais obsessivos, afinal, estamos num dos países do mundo que tem mais homens que mulheres, e elas podem se dar ao luxo de serem bem exigentes... Mas eu penso, sim, em me casar – por algum motivo, todo discurso que ele sempre repetia de "uma boa esposa indiana escolhida por sua mãe" não conseguiu sair de sua boca e ele se calou ao que ela replicou:

– Sua mãe está vendo noivas para você?

– Ela deveria – ele disse – mas acho que não está se esforçando porque não quer escolher por mim, quer que eu escolha alguém que ela possa aprovar, sei disso, claro que desde que eu era bem jovem ela me apresentava moças "como quem não queria nada" para ver se eu gostava, mas sem falar com os pais – ele riu – creio que ela tinha esperança que eu me apaixonasse... talvez seja porque ela não se casou com aquele que foi escolhido para ela – ele riu e se sentiu mal, porque pensou em Bulma – conheceu meu pai, os dois se apaixonaram e enfrentaram meus avós... meu pai era um cara incrível. – ele a encarou – você teria gostado dele.

– Então – ela riu para ele – quando você tiver essa sua linda esposa indiana e eu estiver, sei lá, em Londres, provavelmente sozinha, espero que às vezes você se lembre de mim.

Ele a encarou e debruçou-se sobre ela, dizendo:

– Não tenho nenhuma esposa indiana, Tights. E talvez nunca tenha. – ele a beijou e ela se entregou ao beijo, e dessa vez, o beijo era suave e terno, a língua dele passeando pela dela com gosto, saboreando-a lentamente. Logo ele estava duro e excitado e tateou a mesa de cabeceira às cegas para pegar um outro preservativo antes de penetrá-la de lado, segurando uma das pernas dela mais no alto enquanto manipulava o clitóris com os dedos, estocando lentamente, enlouquecendo com os gemidos suaves dela, percebendo que eles soavam como música para ele. E quando ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas ainda era de forma terna, querendo vê-la gozar e gemer mais, antes dele mesmo sucumbir ao prazer de um orgasmo intenso, mais intenso que qualquer um que ele já experimentara.

E então, de novo, estavam abraçados, e para Tights aquilo era quase doloroso. Sempre tão cautelosa, ela estava sentindo o coração se perder por ele: tão bonito, tão intimamente parecido com ela... Mas por um instante, sua mente divagou e ela pensou como teria sido se ela o encontrasse na situação anterior: teria ela se entregado aos braços do caminhoneiro como estava agora nos braços do agente, do negociador de contratos, que ela conhecera bonito e bem vestido? Ela não conseguia saber, mas ficou pensando nos próprios preconceitos e paradigmas que ela sentia despedaçarem-se ali, naquela cama.

Eram de mundos muito diferentes, mesmo com todas as semelhanças. E não era humanamente possível que ele fosse assim, tão perfeito. Era preciso manter a razão, entender os limites. Ela disse então:

– Raditz... acho que está ficando tarde.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão de estranhamento, sentindo o coração afundando um pouco no peito:

– Quer... que eu vá embora?

– Não... não me leve a mal – ela disse e deu um beijo de leve no canto de sua boca – é que você mesmo disse que Bulma tem que estar às oito na casa de casamentos e você que vai leva-la. Tenho medo que se atrase e...

– É esse mesmo o seu medo, Tights? – ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Não, eu...

– Ou o seu medo é eu ficar, e querer continuar ficando na sua vida tão perfeita... será que seu medo é entrar naquele avião na terça-feira tão confusa quanto eu acho que estou agora?

– Raditz... não é isso... é que... não sei se devemos contar para... para a família.

Ele pendulou a cabeça com uma expressão indecifrável para ela e disse:

– Espero que eu não tenha sido uma decepção como parceiro de sexo casual. – ele sentou-se na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos longos – mas em parte você está certa. Não devemos perder a hora ou a razão – ele riu – não agora, na véspera do casamento da sua "_sister_" e da minha "_bahaan_". Vamos deixar assim, para reduzir culpas... – ele levantou-se subitamente e foi ao banheiro. Ela ouviu o chuveiro sendo aberto e, por um instante desejou ir até ele, entrar debaixo do chuveiro e dizer que ficasse, que dormisse ao lado dela, que ficasse ao lado dela... mas não conseguia. Não conseguia se entregar plenamente a ele, não, tinha sido muito machucada para se apaixonar agora justamente por um homem que declarava solenemente que nunca havia se apaixonado. Ela sentou-se na cama e esperou.

Ele saiu do banho enxugando os cabelos e a encarou. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar e quis ir até a ela, beijá-la, amá-la de novo para a convencer a ficar ali, passar a noite com ela... mas franziu a testa numa expressão de dúvida. Era aquilo então? Aquilo que fizera Kakarotto quase sacrificar sua carreira pela honra de sua princesa Chichi? Aquilo que fizera Bulma chorar copiosamente por Vegeta, querendo desistir do melhor casamento que poderia fazer na vida?

Ele levantou os olhos para ela e disse:

– Você tem razão. É melhor eu ir embora.

Ele recolheu suas roupas e vestiu-se, subitamente consciente que o perfume dela ficara em sua camisa e o acompanharia até em casa. Verificou sua chave do carro, seus pertences e ia saindo quando ela o chamou:

– Raditz...

Ele se virou, sério, mas nada disse, esperando em suspense que ela dissesse qualquer coisa.

– Não foi sexo casual. – ela falou.

– Sim... – ele disse, ainda sério – para mim não foi. Te pego aqui às sete, pode ir vestida como quier. Minha mãe te ajuda a vestir o sári, ela é boa nisso.

Ele virou as costas e saiu. Tights afundou na cama, sentindo uma angústia grande por não confiar no próprio coração, mas era uma garota durona e pensou: "pode ser que seja melhor assim"... mas então sentiu o cheiro dele que ficara nos lençóis e se lembrou não apenas do sexo, mas dos momentos daquela tarde, do riso às vezes cínico dele, da voz forte e rouca sussurrando falas do filme da irmã no seu ouvido... especialmente a desnecessária "I love you"... porque na tela tinha sido dito a mesma coisa, "aae laav yoo" soava absolutamente igual. E pensou que há muito tempo um homem não compartilhava histórias com ela e nem se interessava por suas histórias.

Definitivamente, não tinha sido sexo casual.

Raditz deu uma gorjeta no estacionamento e pegou seu carro. Passava um bocado da meia-noite, era quase uma da manhã, na verdade, e ele sentiu-se irritado com o trânsito de Collaba, que àquela hora estava agitada porque era o bairro que tinha a melhor vida noturna de Mumbai. Pessoas rindo nos cafés e turistas procurando coisas para fazer deixavam a rua movimentada, e ele sentia-se irritado porque a única coisa que queria era chegar em casa. Ligou o rádio e logo a música "Zooby Dooby", do filme "3 idiots" de 2009, tocava no rádio:

_Zoobi doobi zoobi doobi pum para_

_Zoobi doobi pa rum pa_

_Zoobi doobi zoobi doobi_

_Por que meu coração louco e estúpido está dançando?_

_As folhas nos galhos estão cantando_

_As abelhas nas flores estão zumbindo_

_Os raios de sol, loucos, estão brilhando_

_Esses pássaros estão cantando_

_Duas flores no jardim_

_Estão conversando_

_Assim como acontece nos filmes_

_Está acontecendo exatamente da mesma maneira ... oh_

Ele fechou a cara e mudou de estação dizendo para si mesmo "música estúpida" para a canção que falava sobre como o amor pode ser "exatamente como nos filmes". Ele sempre zombara daquela ideia e, por algum motivo, parecia que havia agora uma conspiração tola para mostrar a ele que não era bem assim porque todas as músicas em todas as rádios falavam de amor... desligou o rádio, irritado, mas lembrou-se de uma música do mesmo filme que ele sempre gostara, porque achava que não era uma música de amor. Muitas vezes ele se vira cantando na estrada, sozinho, quando o rádio ou um mp3 player eram a sua única companhia. Involuntariamente, buscou a música no seu multimídia e começou a cantar os versos de "Give me some Sunshine" que tinha apenas o refrão em inglês:

_Continuamos vivendo_

_Uma vida incompleta até agora_

_Por um momento agora vamos_

_Viva plenamente, viva plenamente_

_Na ... na na_

_Na na ... na na_

_Na ... na na_

_Na na ... na na_

_Me dê um pouco de sol_

_Me dê um pouco de chuva_

_Me dê outra chance_

_Eu quero crescer mais uma vez..._

A música, na verdade, era sobre crescer, estudar e vencer, mas ele sempre se vira naqueles versos, em segredo. Aquele filme, que falava sobre 3 amigos sempre o tocara, porque ele não tivera muitos amigos na vida... de repente, pensou em Tights. Nunca se abrira com ninguém como se abrira com ela. E agora ele parecia ter sido mandado embora e, quem sabe, dispensado, e aquilo doía no fundo dele... e quando os versos mais tocantes soaram, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir vazio:

_Viva plenamente, viva plenamente_

_Agora a infância se foi_

_Até meus jovens dias se foram_

_Por um momento agora, vamos:_

_Viva plenamente, viva plenamente_

Ele desligou o multimídia do carro e seguiu até a sua casa em silêncio, amuado. De vez em quando dava um grunhido mau humorado e pensava que devia estar perdendo a razão por, em menos de 48 horas, estar totalmente mobilizado por aquela mulher. Pôs seu carro na garagem do prédio e subiu, balançando o molho de chaves e dando graças aos Deuses que a sua mãe já estaria dormindo.

Mas quando abriu a porta de casa teve a surpresa de ver o irmão sentado à mesa da cozinha com uma enorme tigela de Gulab Jamun, pegando as bolinhas direto da calda com uma colher e enfiando-as na boca sem cerimônia. Kakarotto olhou para ele com o mesmo olhar que vinha sustentando na sua direção desde a briga dos dois, mas, então, o olhar foi substituído por um sorriso malicioso e uma olhada no celular, que estava do lado dele.

– O que foi? – perguntou Raditz, incomodado.

– Uma e meia da manhã. Eu estava fora quando saiu, mas acho que ficou bastante tempo fora...

– O tempo voa, às vezes. Não dormiu na casa da Chichi?

– Cheguei ainda há pouco. Ela me expulsou porque tinha de acordar cedo para se arrumar e não queria que eu visse o sári que vai usar antes. Coisa de mulher – ele riu, igual um bobo. Mas eu fui buscar todas elas na casa daquela mulher horrível, graças aos Deuses ela recusou o convite para jantar e tivemos a companhia apenas do Yamcha.

– Bem, que bom que ela não foi...

– Bulma queria ligar para Tights quando estávamos saindo de Navi Mumbai mas o celular de vocês dois deu fora de cobertura e _maan_ disse que vocês deviam estar no cinema.

– Ah, sim, estávamos mesmo. – ele disse, friamente – fomos ver o filme da Bulma, mas eu tive que traduzir tudo para ela. Um saco, isso. – mentiu. Goku sacudiu a cabeça, e ele pôde ver um resquício de sarcasmo na expressão do irmão, que disse:

– Sabe onde jantamos? _Maan_ está se saindo uma graça... ela reservou uma mesa no Koyla de Collaba...

Ele olhou para o irmão e sentiu uma certa malícia na voz dele. O Koyla era relativamente próximo ao restaurante onde ele jantara com Tights mas ficava no terraço de um hotel. Não era possível que eles tivessem sido vistos...

– O Koyla é meio caro, né?

– Eu e Yamcha dividimos a conta. Chegamos meio tarde no restaurante e quase perdemos a reserva, aquela sogra da Bulma prolongou a nossa saída, ficou tentando forçar uma amizade com a Chichi... ugh! – ele disse, catando um dos últimos _gulabs_ da tigela. Raditz riu.

– Foi boa, a janta?

– Demais... ainda bem que não é um desses restaurantes chiques que tem pratinhos minúsculos... mas a sobremesa deixou meio a desejar... prefiro os doces da _maan_...

– Quem não prefere...?

O irmão o encarou. Parecia querer contar algo e Raditz perguntou, diretamente:

– O que você quer me dizer?

Ele deu um suspiro. Fechou a cara e então disse:

– Dizer que você conseguiu, sabe? Convenceu a Bulma que o Vegeta não presta. Depois do jantar, esperávamos a conta e _maan_ resolveu ficar olhando o celular, ela tem andado vidrada no Facebook, essas coisas secretamente acho que ela queria ver uma atualização de um dos pretendentes, do senhor Raaja, provavelmente... aí tinha uma notícia compartilhada pelo Bollywood Hungama dizendo que Suno Arora e Vegeta foram vistos almoçando no Retro, o restaurante do Taj, uma matéria cheia de insinuações... engraçado que Yamcha ficou tão desconfortável, talvez porque a garota foi namorada dele, que nem percebeu a cara de decepção da noiva. Chichi se apressou a dizer que aquilo era uma fofoca ridícula, porque eu e ela vimos quando o senhor Raaja marcou esse almoço para ele, é por causa do filme que vão fazer juntos, Vegeta nem queria ir...

– Mas foi... e provavelmente já deve estar pensando em como seduzi-la como fez com nossa irmã – disse Raditz, virando as costas – ou Bulma não ficaria tão magoada...

– Não – disse o irmão, com firmeza – Vegeta não é assim, eu o conheço. Ele está apaixonado por ela e ela por ele. E a mágoa dela é graças ao seu apego idiota por regras que vão fazê-la infeliz... ela e Yamcha claramente não se amam... Não sei porque ele a pediu em casamento, mas, provavelmente, porque chegou a uma certa idade e decidiu que deveria casar com uma atriz bonita...

– Você faz especulações estúpidas e...

– Estúpido é você! – disse Kakarotto, transbordando de raiva – com essa arrogância, jogando na nossa cara seu sacrifício, seus anos na estrada como se isso te fizesse superior a nós dois... – os dois se encararam e ele continuou – adivinhe: não foi difícil apenas para você quando o _pitah_ morreu! E, ao contrário de você, nós não ficamos amargos e insensíveis por isso, continuamos sonhando... e foram nossos sonhos que nos salvaram, quer você queira ou não!

Raditz sentiu no peito o baque de ter jogado na sua cara tudo que ele sempre pensava, mas nunca conseguia externar. O irmão prosseguiu:

– Lógico que sem você negociando para nós dois, não estaríamos ricos...

– Ainda não somos ricos – disse Raditz – você pensar que estamos só mostra o quanto é irresponsável.

– Perto do que éramos? Perto de quem comia arroz puro para poder se manter numa boa escola? Que precisava escrever em papel de embrulho quando os cadernos acabavam? Somos ricos, perto da vida de merda que tínhamos! Mas você ainda não superou seus sacrifícios! Ainda vive zangado como se dirigisse um caminhão pelas Cristas dos Himalaias!

Raditz baixou a cabeça. Queria achar o irmão ingrato, mas não conseguia porque via a verdade em cada palavra que ele dizia. Então o encarou e disse:

– Sinto muito se desapontei, mas acho que é tarde para voltar atrás... vou dormir, boa noite.

Ele virou as costas e Kakarotto disse:

– Eu não acabei.

Raditz virou-se, alertado pelo tom de voz áspero do irmão, que disse, num tom de voz calmo:

– Depois do jantar, nos separamos, Yamcha, em seu carro, trouxe _maan_ e Bulma. Eles vieram direto, pela Singh Road, mas eu e Chichi fizemos o desvio para Chowpatti... sabe onde passamos? Na porta do Taj Wellington, _bhaee_... e vimos você e Tights entrando às nove e meia no hotel – ele deu um sorriso irônico – eu sei porque tomou banho... pensou que mamãe poderia estar insone, não? É melhor chegar em casa com cabelo molhado do que cheirando a sexo, não é mesmo?

Ele colocou o pote vazio na lava louça então, virando as costas ao irmão, que murmurou:

– Bhaee... não foi assim...

– Imagino que seja segredo – disse o irmão, ao passar por ele – mas não se preocupe. Eu e Chichi sabemos o estrago que um segredo revelado pode trazer, e você não precisa se preocupar conosco – ele riu – irônico... eu tomei um banho na casa de Chichi pelo mesmo motivo que você, mas parece que _maan_, mesmo nervosa, acabou indo deitar cedo. Eu entendo... um dia tendo que aturar aquela mulher nojenta deve ser muito cansativo... imagine agora, a pobre da Bulma, que a aturará todos os dias. Parece que temos sorte. Homens não precisam aturar certas coisas, não é mesmo? Principalmente aqueles para quem as regras não se aplicam.

Ele saiu para sua suíte e Raditz ficou para trás, olhando para o chão e pensando em tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Então, dando um suspiro, foi para seu próprio quarto, pensando apenas em esquecer aquele dia.

**Notas:**

1\. Fogo no parquinho! Depois de uma noite quente, um balde de água fria? Pois é, senhor Raditz, foi brincar com fogo e saiu queimado. Tights é mais cautelosa que ele e pensa demais nas consequências. Será que essa história tem futuro ou teremos um certo grandalhão de coração partido?

2\. Sabe aquela história da pessoa que acha que tá fazendo alguma coisa fora do script e NINGUÉM tá vendo, mas a pessoa certa tá lá no lugar certo e na hora certa pra ver tudo? Pois é, esse cara foi o Goku, e acho que ele disse pro Raditz tudo que todo mundo gostaria que ele soubesse, né?

3\. Resta saber se isso vai salvar ou não a Bulma de casar com o Yamcha...

4\. "Zoobi Doobi" e "Give me some sunshine" são músicas do filme "3 idiots" do qual eu já falei anteriormente. A trilha sonora desse filme fez um tremendo sucesso na Índia e esse foi um dos poucos de Bollywood que chegou a ter um lançamento no Brasil, em parte por causa da popularidade do filma anterior de Khan, "Como estrelas na Terra" (Taare zameen par), ainda que num pequeno e restrito circuito.

5\. Faltam 9 capítulos para o fim de "Era uma vez em Bollywood".


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47 - Dilwale dulhania le jayenge (O apaixonado ficará com uma noiva)**

\- Querida, por favor, decida-se! - disse a auxiliar da casa de casamentos para Bulma.

Ela tinha diante de si dois sáris de casamento e uma _lehenga_ (conjunto de saia, choli e dupatta longa) todos ricamente bordados, em toneladas de vermelho-sândalo, vermelho vivo, dourado e âmbar. Como toda sogra rica, Hime havia comprado três roupas para que ela escolhesse uma para a informação, outra para a festa e uma terceira, reservada para qualquer imprevisto. Mas momento, meia hora depois que chegara para se preparar para seu foro de casamento, marcada para meio-dia, ela só tomar a vontade de chorar, tinha porque plana consciente de que realmente não queria de forma nenhuma se casar com Yamcha.

\- E-eu ... não sei! - ela explodiu em lágrimas e como duas auxiliares trocaram um olhar aborrecido diante da noiva que usava apenas uma _parkar_ (anágua) armada e um sutiã branco, sem a mínima vontade de colocar nenhuma daquelas roupas ricas para se casar com o rapaz que um dia ela achara que era seu príncipe encantado.

\- Querida ... estamos acostumadas com noivas em prantos, mas deixe para chorar diante do fogo sagrado. Sabemos como custa para uma moça jovem deixar a casa dos pais ... mas não é um casamento forçado, não é mesmo? E seu noivo é lindo! Escolha um dos trajes e nós a vestiremos para começar a sua maquiagem!

Sem pensar muito, Bulma apontou para a bela _lehenga_ vermelha, um traje bonito mas não o mais belo dos três e disse:

\- Esse.

\- Então, vamos começar a vestir você e logo vai ser a mais linda das noivas!

Vegeta olhou-se no espelho. Aquele era um plano insano, mas era o único que ele pudera conceber. Na véspera, ele e Tarble adquirido ido ao estúdio e ele pegara um traje de noivo que jamais havia sido usado, mas que era feito sob medida para ele: o traje confeccionado para o casamento da primeira versão de "Princesa Shanti felizes para sempre" em que o Príncipe Aman era um nobre de alta linhagem e não um pirata. Era verdade que ele ficara mais forte e o traje cor de açafrão agora era um pouco apertado nos ombros e braços, mas seu irmão dera um jeito e conseguira, na noite anterior, soltar e refazer algumas costuras sob os braços e nas axilas e ele estava bem mais confortável.

Vegeta então pegou a última peça do traje, aquele que ele mais odiava usar em qualquer função social ou filmagem: o vistoso turbante laranja finalizado com uma pedra de rubi sob a dobra frontal em forma de leque. Olhou-se no espelho e reforma que só mesmo Bulma para o fazer usar aquele tipo de peça que, nos seus anos de Europa, ele passara a achar ridícula e embaraçosa. Tarble entrou no quarto e disse:

\- Bhaee.,. são oito e meia. Se quisermos roubar a noiva precisa nos apressar!

\- Não vou roubar uma noiva. Vou convencê-la a fugir comigo.

\- O que é outra forma de dizer que vai roubar a noiva. Vai ser aquilo mesmo?

\- Sim, vai.

\- Ok ... você vai na sua Ferrari na falta de um cavalo alazão, e eu e _pitah_ vamos no carrão dele, levando aquela constrangedora escada dobrável ... enquanto eu descubro o quarto onde ela está se arrumando, _pitah_ fala com a preciosa _maan_ da noiva e avisa que esse casamento não deve acontecer. Mas você realmente acha uma boa ideia tirar uma mulher de sári pela janela de uma casa de casamentos?

\- Não vou tirá-la pela janela, mas não posso entrar vestido assim no meio dos recursos, não acha? Se tudo der certo, ela vai sair pelos fundos comigo ...

Nesse instante, Raaja Vegeta, completamente pronto, apareceu para falar com o filho. Olhou para ele e riu, dizendo:

\- Um autêntico príncipe indiano!

Vegeta fechou a cara e o pai disse:

\- Mas para que você não seja processado pela naja velha da Hime, precisamos de algo mais ... - ele exibiu uma grande caixa quadrada de veludo que trazia consigo e abriu. Havia todo um conjunto de joias de casamento na caixa, inclusive um lindo colar _mangalasutra_ e um _nath_ (anel de nariz), tudo de ouro puro trabalhado com rubis e diamantes.

\- De onde saiu isso?

Raaja deu um suspiro e disse:

\- Nunca foi usado. Comprei para tentar convencer Kyra a casar-se comigo e não com Cutelo, mas, por orgulho, acabei desistindo de dar a ela. Nunca tive coragem de me desfazer delas, e quando casei com sua mãe dei a ela outro conjunto. Quando chegar lá, convença-a trocar as joias por essas, e ninguém vai poder reclamar quando devolverem as que ela não usar.

Vegeta deu um sorriso de lado para o pai e disse:

\- Parece que eu realmente tive a quem puxar. Mas pelo menos passei por cima do meu orgulho ...

\- Pare de contar vantagem. Roubar uma noiva no dia do casamento não é muito melhor que bancar o bobo ...

Vegeta então pegou a caixa e disse:

\- Vamos!

Um instante antes de saírem, Raaja viu a espada que compunha o figurino e que Vegeta deixara de lado e disse:

\- Use um.

Vegeta revirou os olhos e disse:

\- Pai, essa porcaria é cenográfica, não é uma arma e ...

\- Você não é um noivo comum. É um príncipe e um príncipe não é nada sem sua espada. Soube que o outro vai chegar num elefante. Esteja à altura de impressionar uma noiva.

Vegeta bufou e pegou a espada sem nada dizer. Para ele era um acessório cafona, mas ele não estava a fim de perder tempo discutindo com o pai.

\- Você está absurdamente linda! - disse Gine, terminando de ajeitar em Collants o sári preto e dourado e prendendo nos cabelos dela com um minúsculo grampo a última peça de joalheria, a _maangtikka_ amarelo banhada a ouro com uma enorme pedra de quartzo. - com essas joias e esse cabelo dourado você parece coroada de ouro!

Meia calça sorriu, embora meio jeito. Raditz e Gine ido de carro em busca de la no hotel enquanto Goku pegara Chichi em sua casa e levara Bulma para se preparar. Ela e Raditz apanhados trocado palavras, mas ela fizera tudo para que Gine não percebesse o clima tenso entre os dois. Ela fingia ter uma conversa com ele em algum momento durante a festa, porque ainda se encontrava abalada pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior, ainda se sente estranhamente mexida e não tirar parar de pensar no rapaz.

De repente, Gine disse:

\- Olha, você pode se maquiar na sala onde Bulma está se preparando. Parece que a Chichi trouxe uma terceira auxiliar, não a maquiadora dela, que está como convidada, mas uma substitua, você pode ir lá e se maquiadora com ela!

\- E a senhora?

\- Ah, não se preocupe, eu trouxe a minha própria maquiagem, não gosto muito de maquiadoras profissionais, elas nunca entendem a condição de uma viúva! - ela já estava pegando seu estojo na bolsa e disse - além do mais, eu devo descer logo porque às dez os nossos primeiros fonte a chegar. Os do noivo vem com o cortejo dele, é algo complicado ...

\- Ah, está bem.

Goku esperava Chichi descer, ela havia subido para se vestir e maquiar, e ele, como Raditz, já estava pronto e esperando os recursos, mas absolutamente inconformado. Segundo a tradição indiana, a primeira parte do casamento, a, é tradicional paga pela família da noiva, e tudo que a precede, no caso, um pequeno coquetel para os remédios da família da noiva enquanto os convidados do noivo chegam junto com ele , num cortejo longo e pomposo. Mas Goku não encontrou o mínimo desejo de fazer sala ou ser simpático porque sabia que a irmã não queria aquele casamento.

Ele chegara a tentar convencer a irmã a não se casar durante o trajeto, mas Bulma parecia presa ao seu senso de obrigação: obrigação com Yamcha e sua família e, principalmente, com Raditz. O fato de Vegeta ter sido visto com Suno na véspera do casamento não melhorava em nada a ideia dela, mas ela tinha vindo para o casamento como se estivesse indo para o próprio enterro. De repente, Goku viu Toma, o pretendente que cortejava sua mãe, chegando e foi educado e cortês com ele, mas que não gostava muito da ideia de sua mãe com um sujeito que tinha colega de seu pai. Interiormente, ele já começou a se acostumar à ideia de vê-la com Raaja Vegeta, que chegou meia hora depois do primeiro pretendente junto com Tarble.

O produtor cumprimentou Goku e logo perguntou por sua mãe. Goku riu e disse:

\- Deve estar descendo, subiu para se arrumar já tem um tempo ...

\- Ah, obrigado. Gostaria de encontrar-la para transmitir meus cumprimentos!

\- Claro, senhor Raaja ... - ele disse, desanimado. Quando Raaja saiu de perto dele, ele disse a Tarble - Obviamente seu irmão não vai vir ... - ele deu um suspiro - esse casamento é o maior erro da vida da minha irmã.

Tarble ponderou um instante visualizando para Goku. Ele teria preferido encontrar Chichi, que seria uma cúmplice ideal, mas como palavras do lutador acabaram encorajando-o e ele disse então:

\- Olha ... eu estava procurando a minha querida _baahan_ para me ajudar, mas pelo visto você vai ser um ótimo aliado, meu futuro _bahee_ ...

Goku olhou para ele, sem sentido, e ele disse:

\- O que você acha de um plano muito doido para esse casamento não acontecer?

Goku apenas sorriu, havia esperança.

Chichi estava pronta, mas observava apreensiva uma interação de Tights e Bulma, vendo que a mais velha simplesmente não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Bulma tinha parado de chorar, mas parecia absolutamente infeliz, e ela perguntava:

\- Irmã, eu preciso entender o que é isso que está acontecendo. Você não parece feliz, nem animada, nem alegre ... é o dia do seu casamento, não era para você estar assim!

\- Uma boa noiva indiana sempre chora no casamento - disse uma das auxiliares. - a maquiadora da moça ali tá liberada, vai lá e deixa a noiva aqui com a gente - disse a moça, ajeitando a _dupatta_ de Bulma enquanto a outra moça finalizava a maquiagem da jovem. Collant, ainda se sentindo estranha com aquilo tudo, sentou-se na segunda cadeira de maquiagem e a maquiadora auxiliar que Chichi trouxera ficou olhando o seu rosto e disse:

\- Que bela pele de pêssego!

Enquanto ela era maquiada, Chichi sentiu-se culpada por esconder tudo que estava acontecendo de Meias. Ela era uma garota tão incrível ... e Chichi tinha visto, como Goku, ela entrando no hotel junto com Raditz, e reconhecera um clima de flerte entre os dois ... depois recebera uma mensagem de Goku no meio da madrugada contando sobre a conversa com o irmão e a certeza dele de que Tights e Raditz tinha se básico, e agora ela imaginava qual seria a próxima surpresa familiar. De repente, bater à porta e Chichi viu Goku parado do lado de fora, ao lado de Tarble.

\- O que querem aqui? - ela perguntou - não sabem que não podem entrar no aposento de preparação da noiva?

\- A gente quer preparar a noiva para outra coisa, _bahaan_ ! - disse Tarble, aparecendo atrás de Goku - quando ela estiver totalmente pronta, você peça que ela abra a janela!

Chichi olhou para os dois e disse:

\- O que estão aprontando?

Quando Gine desceu, foi logo alcançada por Toma, que viera acompanhado por sua filha mais nova, que tentara conversar com Raditz, que, por sua vez, parecia alheio e preocupado, vendo o movimento dos primeiros chegando. A ausência do irmão mais novo ainda não o havia alertado para nada, mas ele sentiu que havia algo no ar pela forma como Raaja Vegeta o olhava, ao longe. Irritado, ele se aproximou do produtor e disse:

\- Namastê, senhor Raaja. Imagino que tenha ganho o e-mail que enviei sobre o fim do contrato ...

\- Não é dia de falar sobre isso, Raditz, - Raaja disse, sério. - mas não gostei da forma que agiu com meu filho.

\- Seu filho agiu como um canalha com a minha irmã. Confundiu a cabeça dela às vésperas do casamento e ...

\- Raditz, meu caro ... sabe o que um homem na minha posição e com meus anos de estrada vê quando olha para trás?

Raditz parou por um instante, encarando o homem e disse:

\- Uma trajetória de vitórias?

\- Não, meu caro, mesmo que ela esteja lá, a trajetória vitoriosa, ela não é tão visível quanto o que nós melhor enxergamos, que são os nossos erros. Eles nos contemplam, lembrando a nós sempre que nenhum homem passa pela vida sem arrependimentos. E eu errei com o meu filho vezes sem fim, mas não errei ao transmitir a ele valores de caráter. Meu filho não é o canalha que você diz que ele é. Ele ama a sua irmã e é correspondido.

\- Ele devia ter dito isso a ela antes de ser muito tarde. Agora ela não pode voltar atrás. Há muito em jogo, há uma honra da família e ...

\- Se o preço da honra é a paz de uma família, meu caro, essa honra não vale nada ... - Raaja disse aquelas palavras observadas para Gine. Ele sabia que caberia a ele uma parte difícil de toda aquela situação, e o preço provavelmente seria bem alto. Não acreditava que Gine aceitasse sua corte depois que soubesse de tudo que ele sabia há tempos sobre o noivo da filha. Mas se cabia a ele conseguir o apoio dela para o plano louco do filho, ele deveria falar a verdade. Ele tornou a encarar Raditz e disse - Torça para que seus erros sempre prejudiquem apenas você, meu caro, não aquele quem ama ... - ele foi andando, resoluto, na direção onde Toma e Gine conversavam e abriu seu melhor sorriso. Foi duro perceber a inocência no sorriso que Gine devolveu a ele e o ciúme que atravessou o rosto de Toma. Em outras circunstâncias, aquele seria um jogo ganho.

\- Namastê senhora Sayajin ... Namastê senhor ...

\- Singh - disse Toma, com uma expressão séria - Toma Singh.

\- Namastê, senhor Vegeta - sorriu Gine. - quer se juntar a nós?

Ele olhou para o outro homem e para Gine antes de dizer:

\- Na verdade, há algo que preciso dizer à senhora em particular ...

A casa de casamentos ocupava um quarteirão inteiro o na parte mais nobre de Mumbai, e passar despercebido ali era complicado para Vegeta, que do lado de fora, escondido numa esquina dentro do carro, via o movimento de pessoas chegando à entrada principal da enorme construção que tinha um pátio externo após o portão e duas alamedas que levavam à mansão onde Bulma estava sendo preparada para o evento. O irmão eventualmente transmitia a ele mensagens dizendo que ela ainda não estava pronta, mas o plano aparentemente corria bem, mas ele sentia-se apreensivo e nervoso. Olhou o celular. Eram pouco mais de dez da manhã de um dia absurdamente quente do verão de Mumbai e ele sentia-se nervoso como nunca na vida.

Se Bulma dissesse não, se ele fosse visto naquela situação e tudo desse errado, ele cairia numa espiral de ridículo trágica, mas ele não se importava. Tinha se importado demais com seu orgulho e reputação, por tempo demais. De repente, uma mensagem chegou ao seu celular:

"A terceira janela do segundo andar, na rua atrás da porta principal"

Ele saiu do seu carro e se dirigiu ao enorme SUV do seu pai. Em cima, num bagageiro, estava uma escada de alumínio dobrável de estúdio que tranquilamente chegaria ao segundo andar da casa. Ele respirou fundo e tirou a escada de cima do carro, olhando para os lados.

A sorte estava lançada.

As meias estavam prontas para descer quando Chichi disse:

\- Pode descer com o Goku e o Tarble, porque eu preciso dar mais uma ajudinha aqui em cima?

Ela encarou um jovem, sentindo que havia alguma coisa fora do lugar. Olhou para Goku, que sorria aberto demais e para Tarble, que fez a mesma coisa e então disse:

\- Está realmente tudo bem por aqui?

\- Claro que sim, linda! - disse Tarble, puxando-a para junto de si pela escada - pode ser que esteja todo mundo nervoso, afinal, é um grande casamento, daqui a pouco você vai ver o noivo chegando e tudo vai ficar ótimo. Vamos lá embaixo para você ver o altar onde vai ser o casamento e eu explicar tudo ...

Goku ia atrás dos dois, apreensivo. Sua maior preocupação era ver onde o irmão estava e preferência-lo longe do segundo andar da casa, ou da saída dos fundos ou de qualquer lugar onde ele pudesse acabar prejudicando o plano para tirar Bulma e Vegeta dali antes da chegada do cortejo. Ao mesmo tempo, um outro plano ia se formando na cabeça de Goku e ele não remediar para pensar naquilo. Quando não estava meio da escada, ele parou e disse:

\- Preciso falar um instante com um Chichi, me encontrem lá embaixo.

Ele voltou e bateu à porta do quarto onde Bulma se arrumava. Chichi abriu e disse, num sussurro:

\- O que você quer? Alguém vai acabar desconfiando!

\- Eu sei, eu sei Chi ... mas é que eu tenho uma ideia e acho que a gente pode fazer disso algo maior ainda ... mas você tem que topar. Se der certo, ninguém mais vai encher o saco com essa história de reputação e reputação, pelo menos é o que eu acho ...

\- Topar o quê?

Ele sorriu e começou a contar seu plano para ela.

Gine encarava Raaja Vegeta com o olhar mais sério que ele vira nela desde que a conhecer. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, atônita, então disse:

\- Você então está mesmo me dizendo que sabia que esse casamento não era exatamente um casamento de amor há meses e nunca fez nada para alertar minha filha?

\- Sim, infelizmente, essa é a verdade.

\- E está me dizendo também que nunca disse nada sobre ... o rapaz para o seu filho porque queria que ele "se tornasse um homem por si mesmo"?

\- Exatamente. E eu peço perdão por não ter feito nenhuma espécie de intervenção e ...

Ela o encarou. Os olhos pretos pareciam soltar faíscas quando ela disse:

\- Não se atreva a me pedir perdão, Raaja Vegeta. Não posso perdoá-lo por isso jamais.

\- Eu imagino - ele disse, baixando os olhos. - mas eu espero que você não atrapalhe os planos do meu filho e ...

\- Eu seria louca se eu fizesse isso - ela disse, rispidamente - o que vamos fazer, nós dois juntos agora é algo completamente diferente, senhor Raaja.

Ele a olhou, incrédulo. Não entendeu exatamente onde ela gostaria de chegar, mas Gine mesma se entendeu:

\- Você me garante que seu filho e minha filha se amam, estão realmente apaixonados e que ele vai tirar-la daqui e levar a um templo para que se caso?

\- Sim, exatamente. Isso é o que ele vai fazer.

\- Então suba comigo porque precisa garantir que tudo dê certo. E eu preciso me despedir da minha menina, ou que mãe serei eu?

Ela o puxou para subir a escada, e ele deu um sorriso besta que se apagou quando ela disse:

\- Mas depois que isso tudo acabar, não o quero na minha frente nem pintado de ouro, entendido?

Calças e Tarble andavam pela alameda e ela disse:

\- Olha só. Eu não sou idiota, Tarble ... tem alguma coisa acontecendo e você está me escondendo e tirando da ação. Já era para a Chichi e o Goku terem descido, e ainda estão lá em cima, e eu estou vendo um monte de gente chegando, não estou entendendo nada e isso está me estressando. Pode parar de me tratar como idiota?

Tarble deu um suspiro e disse:

\- Eu não te conheço muito bem ... mas acho que tem o direito de saber, vai ... sabe que eu sou irmão do Vegeta, né?

\- Sim, isso me foi dito.

\- Percebeu que meu irmão não está por perto?

\- Não conheço seu irmão.

\- Pois é, a ideia, querida ... é que você passe a conhece-lo, porque a sua linda irmã não ama o cara com que supostamente iria se casar hoje.

\- Mas como ...

\- Olha, longa história com muitos detalhes, conto quando acabar tudo ... mas o fato é que o meu querido irmão vai roubar sua irmã daqui, levar num templo e casar com ela, de preferência antes do cortejo do noivo "para valer" chegar.

\- O quê? Por que ele faria isso?

\- Quer mesmo saber? Porque ele tentou convencer sua irmã quando eles estavam em Dubai, e ela concordou, ia acabar tudo, mas ...

\- Mas o quê?

\- Aquele irmão dela alto, cabeludo e bonitão que não é o Goku a convenceu que ela deveria casar de qualquer jeito, que era uma obrigação dela.

A cor fugiu do rosto de Tights. Ela o encarou e perguntou:

\- Mas ... por que Raditz faria algo assim tão ...

\- Estúpido? Ah, querida, alguns indianos são muito apegados às tradições, e ele parece ser um deles. Mesmo que esse não tenha sido um casamento arranjado, ele acredava que devia honrar a palavra da família. Ele é tradicional e careta ao extremo!

\- Uma ova! Um hipócrita, é o que ele é! - ela disse, irritada, pensando nos dois juntos na véspera.

\- E tem mais uma coisinha ... caso você não tenha comprado ainda a ideia da fuga ainda, há um agravante ...

\- O que pode ser pior que tudo que você já me contou?

\- Algo que o cabeludo não sabe ... mas o noivo ele é ...

Ela encarou o rapaz e disse:

\- Gay, né?

Tarble abriu os olhos em espanto e ela disse:

\- Eu desconfiei, sabe? Ele me lembrou um amigo, o Jayme ... anos no armário ... mas, e agora, o que a gente faz?

\- Ah, não sei você, mas eu quero ir lá em cima ver o que vai acontecer quando a Bulma ouvir meu irmão se declarando ...

Os dois subiram como escadas juntos, num passo acelerado.

Bulma finalmente estava pronta e como três auxiliares a exaltavam. Chichi deu um sorriso e foi para um canto do quarto, mandando uma mensagem de whatsapp para Vegeta: "onde você está?".

De repente, ouviram-se quatro batidas na janela. Bulma olhou espantada para Chichi. Alguém bateu ao mesmo tempo à porta. Como auxiliares se entreolharam. Do lado de fora, da-se a voz de Gine, que disse:

\- Bulma, querida, deixe _maan_ entrar!

Foi Chichi quem abriu a porta. Na antessala do quarto de arrumação, havia um pequeno acúmulo de pessoas: Goku não havia saído dali, Gine havia acabado de chegar com Raaja e Tarble e Tights subiam as escadas, já estava olhando para um porta do quarto. Bulma ficou olhando para eles atônita até que Gine disse:

\- Filha, me responda uma única pergunta, sinceramente, sabendo que eu já sei a resposta: você ama o rapaz com quem vai se casar hoje?

Os olhos azuis de Bulma arregalaram-se em espanto. Ela não se inspirou dividida ou compelida a mentir e respondeu:

\- Não, mamãe ... na verdade, acho que nunca o amei.

\- Então, filha ... abra a janela!

Bulma abriu a janela e viu a escada encostada nela. Um instante depois, O rosto de Vegeta apareceu, um pouco suado por causa do sol e do calor do lado de fora e em menos de dez segundos ele estava no centro do quarto, e disse:

\- Isso era para ser particular!

\- Eu sei, eu sei, _bhaee_ \- disse Tarble, lá de fora - mas por mais que você queira ser discreto, casamentos indianos são festas de família e garanto que ninguém aqui está contra!

\- Casamento? - perguntou Bulma, ainda atônita, olhando para Vegeta vestido de noivo, sem absolutamente absolutamente nada. Ele então respirou fundo e disse:

\- Eu sei que parece loucura, Bulma, e eu sei que há um outro chegando para se casar com você. Mas eu vim para cá, vestido assim, preparado para qualquer coisa porque eu não vou aceitar te perder mais uma vez! Você vai sair daqui para um templo comigo e nós vamos nos casar.

\- Mas ... - a auxiliar de maquiagem se manifestou repentinamente - se ele não é o noivo e o noivo está chegando, a casa está cheia e tudo mais ...

\- Com isso você não precisa se preocupar! - disse Goku, alegremente - essa parte da festa aí a gente vê depois. Chichi, cadê a caixa?

Chichi sorriu e pegou a caixa de joias que tinha sido entregue a ela por Tarble e disse:

\- Essa é uma oferta do seu noivo. Do seu verdadeiro noivo, para que não pese sobre se nenhuma acusação de desonra ...

Bulma abriu a caixa e viu o belo conjunto de joias quando Vegeta disse:

\- Se quiser casar-se comigo, apenas troque as joias ...

Bulma então deu um sorriso e disse:

\- Eu me casaria com você mesmo sem joia nenhuma, seu tonto!

Rapidamente, ela começou a tirar todas as joias e colocar na caixa original. Agora ela não corrige mais parar de rir.

Raditz apresentou repentinamente a ausência de todos quando se aproximou do centro do pátio, onde uma tenda estava montada para o casamento. Ele olhou em volta e viu que havia muitas opções, mas se perguntou onde estava sua mãe quando viu Toma conversando com um antigo policial do destacamento do seu pai.

Ele começou a andar pelos arredores, procurando a mãe ou o irmão com os olhos e logo sentiu a falta de Tights, a quem vira conversando com Tarble. Exatamente como, exatamente como, apareceu que estava diante de uma quebra-cabeça e foi se aproximando da mansão onde Bulma deveria aguardar até a chegada do noivo. Quando se aproximou das escadas, o burburinho. A voz de sua mãe se destacou, dizendo:

\- Vamos levar os dois pelos fundos.

Raditz parou, espantado, e viu ao longe o pequeno grupo descendo a escada e se conectar aos fundos, à entrada e saída de empregados da mansão. Ele viu então o irmão dizendo:

\- A ideia é que tudo pareça normal até a chegada do cortejo, gente, disfarcem!

Raditz acelerou o passo e viu que o grupo cercava Vegeta e Bulma, que saíam pelos fundos da casa. Ele se aproximou então e disse:

\- Por Shiva ... o que está acontecendo aqui?

**Notas:**

1\. E agora? Raditz novamente pegando o casal num flagrante, agora com muitos cúmplices e sob o olhar atento de Tights ... será que ele vai insistir em obrigar Bulma a casar? Vamos lembrar que Yamcha deve estar quase chegando no seu cortejo ...

2\. A vida não tá fácil pro Raaja, né? Imagina atrair a fúria da Dona Gine ... tava indo tão bem nesse negócio de corte ...

3\. E por falar em casais separados, que fase, hein, Raditz? Acho que você também não vai ser perdoado.

4\. Vou falar uma coisa para vocês: na Índia é possível processar a noiva se o casamento é cancelado muito perto da informação. Será que a quase sogra da Bulma vai processar a família Sayajin?

5\. Aliás, o que será que o Goku não parar de pensar?

6\. Sobre a espada do Vegeta: noivos com espadas entram e saem de moda na Índia, assim como cortejos de noivo grandiosos. No Vivah, casamento de casamento indiana, é uma noiva que espera pelo noivo, não o contrário. A também é feito com os noivos sentados a maior parte do tempo (às vezes no chão, às vezes em um trono) até o momento em que eles dão os sete passos em torno do fogo sagrado. Mas vamos acompanhar isso mais no próximo capítulo, quando o casamento propriamente dito acontecer.

7\. Se acontecer, né?

8\. Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge não foi escolhido à toa para ser o título desse capítulo. Esse filme, que marcou a estreia do diretor Aditya Chopra, foi o filme de maior sucesso nos anos 1990. Quando o filme estreou em 1996, não foi um sucesso imediato, mas uma semana após a estreia explodiu como um grande sucesso, sendo um dos dez filmes indianos de maior sucesso de todos os tempos. O filme também foi o primeiro a ganhar todos os _filmfare_quais aos concorreu e consolidou a carreira da jovem atriz Kajol (que tinha 19 anos na época) e mudou o rumo da carreira de Sharukh Khan, que, até então, procura apenas vilões ou anti-heróis e se tornava o ator de maior sucesso de sua geração. DDLJ, como é conhecido, foi um marco cultural na Índia por causa do valor dado ao chamado "casamento por amor", usado entre os dez grandes clássicos de Bollywood de todos os tempos. O filme ficou em cartaz por 22 anos no cinema Maratha Palace e quando este foi demolido para dar lugar a um multiplex permaneceu em cartaz no cinema Maratha Mandir, onde ficou em cartaz até 2019 em terminação depois, uma vez por semana até o fechamento fazer cinema para o bloqueio devido à epidemia do coronavírus, em 2020.

9\. O filme conta a história dos jovens imigrantes indianos na Inglaterra, Simran (Kajol) e Raj (SRK) que se apaixonam durante uma viagem pela Europa, sendo que ela é prometida para o mau caráter Kujit, filho de um amigo do seu pai Bajhed ( vivido por Amrith Puri, que foi o vilão de "Indiana Jones e o templo da perdição), que deseja vender tudo e voltar a viver na Índia depois do casamento de Simram. Raj então parte para a Índia com a intenção não de roubar a noiva, mas de conquistar sua família e fazer o casamento não acontecer. O filme é o primeiro a retratar os indianos imigrantes como pessoas de bom caráter, e um indiano nativo como vilão. A trilha sonora de DDLJ não tem uma música tema, mas foi a mais vendida dos anos 1990. Além de Tujhe deka toh, que já apareceu aqui, Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna,o número musical que não passa noivado de Simram e Kujit, com Raj cantando para ela.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48 – Rab ne bana di Jodi (Uma união criada no céu)**

O grupo inteiro parou, em suspense quando Raditz repetiu a pergunta que já havia feito:

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Vegeta, que já estava adiante com Bulma, retornou e se postou diante do rapaz. A diferença de altura entre o gigante Raditz e ele tornava sua postura altiva ainda mais afrontosa, quando ele disse:

– Cinco dias atrás em Dubai você disse que eu era um canalha por tirar sua irmã de um casamento que ela não deseja. Você a convenceu a seguir adiante, mas eu, que realmente me preocupo com a felicidade da mulher' que eu amo, decidi vir aqui e leva-la a um templo e me casar com ela. Não o farei aqui por razões óbvias, mas não vai passar mais um dia sem que ela se torne minha esposa!

– Você sabe que isso terá consequências. O dinheiro envolvido, a desonra para a família do noivo... a reputação de minha família...

– Nada que eu não possa ser consertado – disse Raaja Vegeta. O filho fez um gesto para que se calasse e completou:

– Acredite, a família do noivo não merece a sua consideração. A sua sim, e eu farei de tudo para que a sua honra seja preservada.

– Mas Bulma havia concordado em...

– _Bhaee_... aquela Bulma deslumbrada pelo Yamcha não existe mais – disse a irmã, chegando à frente de Raditz – Vegeta esteve comigo e fez por mim tudo que Yamcha jamais fez. Eu deveria ter terminado o compromisso quando percebi isso, mas nossa tradição diz que a prioridade é honrar o compromisso...

– E é uma tradição bem estúpida – disse Gine, cruzando os braços – escute_, pryi beta_... eu escapei de um casamento sem amor na minha juventude nos braços do seu pai. Não posso permitir que a minha pequena _sitara_ dê um passo para trás quando dei um para frente. Sim, eu queria vê-la atar seu nó e dar os sete passos com esse rapaz, mas apenas porque acreditava que ela o amava, mas se ela não ama, deixemos que ela e Vegeta sigam seu caminho e nós, a família, poderemos resolver tudo unidos. Lembre-se que a felicidade da sua irmã é o mais importante!

Raditz olhou em volta. Ele era o homem mais velho daquela família, mas percebia, de repente, que não adiantaria bater o pé e reivindicar o papel de baudje (patriarca). Seu pai jamais precisara se impor à força, ele tomava naturalmente as melhores decisões para todos e agora era a vez dele de seguir o exemplo de Bardock. Tinha tempo que eles haviam deixado de ser uma família 100% tradicional e ele sabia disso, mas insistia em tomar as rédeas de tudo porque gostava do controle e acreditava que assim mantinha-se fiel à memória de seu pai, mas ele agora não tinha certeza se o pai apoiaria o casamento de Bulma com Yamcha. Ele não tinha mais argumentos e, para completar, de repente seus olhos encontraram os enormes olhos claros de Tights, que o encaravam com uma expressão que ele não conseguia decifra. Ele tornou a olhar para Bulma. A vida inteira ele a protegera com unhas e dentes, mas agora era a hora de entender que ela tinha tomado a sua decisão. Ele encarou Vegeta e disse:

– Faça minha irmã feliz.

Bulma se adiantou e o abraçou, e ele fechou os olhos. O irmão e a mãe se juntaram ao abraço e então, ele disse:

– Vá. Eu terei que ver o que faço quando o cortejo do Yamcha chegar...

Vegeta pegou Bulma pela mão e eles passaram pelo meio dos amigos e da família que os haviam cercado. Bulma levava a pequena "maleta da noiva" uma tradição de casamentos em que a noiva saía para sua nova casa com algumas mudas de roupas, para simbolizar a vida nova junto à família do marido. O casal entrou na Ferrari, que saiu cantando pneus sob o aplauso dos amigos e da família e os olhares confusos dos funcionários da casa de casamento, que não entenderam absolutamente nada.

– Para onde vamos? – perguntou Bulma.

– Templo de Hanuman, em Juhu. E depois, para nossa nova casa.

Bulma sorriu. Era a noiva mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

Na calçada, no entanto, Tarble deu um suspiro e disse com um muxoxo, olhando para o carro se afastando:

– É romântico e tudo mais... mas bem que queria um casamento de verdade hoje.

– Se eles tentassem casar aqui iam acabar presos – disse Raaja – aliás, acho que vamos precisar de um advogado... aquela doida da Hime processa todo mundo.

– Ah – disse Goku, com um sorriso – com essa parte vocês não se preocupem. Tudo vai ser resolvido!

Ele olhou e relógio e chamou o irmão num canto. Não era verdade que naquele dia, naquela casa, não aconteceria um casamento.

* * *

O cortejo com a família de Yamcha não poderia ter partido de Navi Mumbai por causa da ideia megalômana de Hime de trazer o filho montado em nada mais nada menos que um elefante. O enorme animal, decorado com uma pintura colorida, vinha caminhando no seu passo gingado pela rua que levava à casa de casamentos, com Yamcha suando em bicas, sentado no palanquim colocado no topo das costas do animal, o turbante dourado e os botões da túnica reluzindo ao sol do meio dia enquanto passantes saudavam o noivo, sorrindo, às vezes percebendo que se tratava de uma celebridade de Bollywood.

Atrás do elefante vinha uma fila com mais ou menos dez carros e vans, com todos os convidados do noivo. No primeiro deles, uma limusine, sentada no banco de trás, Hime olhava impaciente para a rua, querendo chegar logo e acabar com aquilo, dando fim às suas aflições de mãe que tinham começado ainda quando Yamcha era um adolescente.

Yamcha não sorria. Não era um noivo feliz, não parecia se importar em ostentar o símbolo de opulência e riqueza que era aquele cortejo. Na verdade, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, tentando apenas ir adiante e suportar o que estava pela frente. Ele sabia que tudo na vida tinha um preço, e aquele casamento era o preço que ele imaginava que pagaria pelo fim do inferno que era sua mãe vigiando-o e pressionando-o para que ele assumisse um papel de homem indiano e seguisse as tradições de família.

Do alto do elefante não era possível para Yamcha ver um homem que não sorria observando o cortejo, escondido num bar no meio do caminho. O certo seria que ele estivesse como convidado, afinal, havia a fachada de "grande amigos", mas Piccolo até o último minuto tentara fazer com que ele desistisse de fazer parte naquela farsa, dizendo a ele que mesmo que jamais pudessem assumir o que tinham em Bollywood, não seria impossível fugir dali e começar uma nova vida nos Estados Unidos, onde tantas vezes haviam vivido quase despreocupadamente seu amor e sua relação.

No caminho, um ou outro paparazzo tentava tirar fotos boas do cortejo, sabendo que no dia seguinte não seria difícil vender para algum dos sites de fofoca sempre de plantão atrás de qualquer notícia sobre celebridades. De repente, porém, a cerca de cem metros do portão de entrada da casa de casamentos, uma pessoa entrou no caminho abrindo os braços e dizendo:

– Ôooo! Ôooo! Para o elefante aí, por favor!

O elefante, que na verdade era conduzido de baixo, por dois homens que vinham segurando cordas ao lado do animal, estacou subitamente e o noivo olhou para o chão, estranhando ao ver Goku, que acenava para o cortejo e então disse:

– Foi mal aí, Yamcha... mas minha _bahaan_ desistiu de casar contigo.

Logo atrás de Goku, Raditz observava o irmão, de braços cruzados e sério. Em cima do elefante, Yamcha franziu a testa e disse apenas:

– O quê?

Quando o cortejo parou, Hime olhou para fora e percebeu que ainda não estavam diante da casa de casamentos e por isso, abriu a janela. Ela ouviu então a voz do irmão da noiva dizendo:

– Então, é isso, ela se apaixonou pelo Vegeta... e aí foi casar com ele.

– O QUÊ! – a mulher saiu furiosa de dentro da limusine, a _duppata_ do sári de seda bordada esvoaçando loucamente quando ela correu até a frente do elefante e gritou – o que você está dizendo, seu moleque?

– Calma, senhora Hime – disse Goku, num gesto apaziguador – eu sei que é meio chocante, mas a senhora não acha isso melhor do que um casamento que não dê mesmo certo e acabe em divórcio? A senhora é rica, normalmente os ricos odeiam divórcios!

– Eu vou processar aquela vadiazinha de cabelo azul por humilhar meu filho! – ela gritou – ou ela se casa ou vai presa! Ela assinou um compromisso!

– Desde 1999 compromissos pré-matrimoniais não têm valor legal – disse Raditz, secamente. – Ela foi embora justamente para que a senhora não pudesse chamar a polícia para tentar obriga-la a casar. Aliás, a essa hora nem sabemos se já está casada.

A mulher parecia histérica e irritada, o que contrastava com a atitude do filho: Yamcha, do alto do elefante, parecia reflexivo e quieto. Foi quando Goku disse:

– Mas a senhora não precisa ficar tão zangada. Eu tenho a solução para tudo. Quero comprar o casamento.

Hime olhou para ele, atônita. Ela piscou inúmeras vezes antes de dizer:

– O quê?

– O que a senhora ouviu. Eu compro esse casamento: o buffet, a cerimônia, os três trajes de noiva... teve joias também, não? Claro que a senhora tem a opção de leva-las porque joias são algo meio pessoal, mas creio que elas ficariam muito lindas... na minha noiva.

– Noiva? Que história é essa?

– Então, eu e Chichi até queríamos todo aquele processo de Chunni, sanjeer, varsha e tudo mais... mas já que apareceu um casamento assim, prontinho, por que não? A senhora acha que um crore paga tudo? Quer dizer, tudo menos o elefante, não tô muito a fim de chegar nele no casamento não.

– Lógico que 1 crore é um ótimo preço! – ecoou Raditz, sério.

– Por que eu venderia esse casamento? – disse a mulher, zangada – eu vou é processar sua família, e dar entrevistas para acabar com a carreira daquela atrizinha ridícula e conversar com Sanjay Dutt para que o expulse da SFL, seu abusado...

– Não, a senhora não vai! – bradou Yamcha, jogando a escada de corda para baixo, para descer do elefante. – a senhora não vai prejudicar a Bulma ou a família dela!

– Ela te abandona e você ainda a defende, Yamcha? Que espécie de filho acha que eu criei?

– Um filho angustiado e chantageado que finalmente percebeu que não é obrigado a aturar suas loucuras. – ele olhou para Goku – o casamento não vale um crore. Ela conseguiu descontos em tudo.

– Além de tudo, estou sendo traída pelo meu próprio filho! Yamcha, sabe o quanto eu investi para que esse casamento te ajudasse e...

– Sim, eu sei. E eu sei que não era o que eu queria, nunca foi. E por todo esse tempo eu me senti mal. – ele olhou para Goku e disse – me alivia saber que Bulma não me ama. É um sinal dos deuses, pelo jeito... peça um milhão de desculpas a ela por mim, Goku! Eu estava me casando pela herança, pela carreira, por tudo, menos por amor, porque meu coração pertence a outra pessoa.

– Eita – disse Goku – mas um crore paga tudo ou não?

Nesse momento, Yamcha viu Piccolo, que saiu de dentro do bar onde observara a cena toda. Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Yamcha tirou o turbante dourado, entregando-o a Goku, dizendo:

– Negocie com ela. Mas não aceite que ela pise em você. – ele olhou para a mãe e disse – _maan_, sua tirania acaba aqui. Não mais escândalos abafados, ou chantagens por causa do que me aconteceu quando eu tinha 20 anos. Eu deveria ter assumido quem eu era ali, em vez de tentar mil vezes corresponder ao que você queria para mim. Eu vou embora, vou procurar a felicidade onde ela realmente está!

– Yamcha! Eles vão massacrar sua reputação! Vão te chamar de nomes horríveis e...

O rapaz já ia andando na direção do amado, que o esperava de braços abertos, mas se voltou e disse:

– _Maan_... eu já não me importo. Ninguém pode me massacrar mais do que a senhora fez por todos esses anos!

Ele correu e os repórteres e paparazzi que observaram a cena tiveram a oportunidade de fotografar, ao vivo, um abraço do primeiro casal gay assumido de Bollywood. Hime queria gritar de ódio, mas foi interrompida por Raditz, que disse:

– Posso transferir _online_ um crore para a senhora? É pegar ou largar.

– Transfere, então – disse Hime, bufando de ódio. – pode levar tudo!

– Tudo não – disse Goku, ajeitando o turbante dourado de noivo na cabeça – o elefante eu dispenso, muito estranho chegar pra casar nesse bicho!

* * *

Vegeta às vezes desviava o olhar para Bulma, cujas jóias brilhavam ao sol do meio-dia conforme eles avançavam pelas ruas de Mumbai em direção ao templo de Hannuman em Juhu. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontravam eles riam como bobos, mas até pareciam faltar palavras para descrever a felicidade que a loucura que estavam fazendo proporcionava. De repente, ele disse:

– Eu não sei o que aconteceria se você me dissesse não.

– Porque você sabia que eu não diria! – ela riu – Vegeta... eu acho que eu fugiria mesmo que você não tivesse ido me buscar.

– Agora isso não importa. Vamos nos casar.

– Você tem certeza que vamos conseguir um sacerdote que se disponha a a nos casar assim, de repente?

– Minha mãe passou anos e anos doando muito dinheiro para o Asram daquele templo. Eu duvido que o sacerdote me diga não!

Logo eles paravam num templo não muito grande, dedicado ao deus macaco da mitologia hindu. O templo parecia, por fora uma loja, e, lá dentro, um sacerdote gorducho de óculos escuros pequenos e redondos conversava com um macaco, sentado perto de um altar:

– Senhor Bubbles... é preciso que o senhor coma a sua tigela de mingau...

O macaco fez um som irritado e ele disse:

– Não seja malcriado. Bananas estão em falta! Outros macacos adorariam ter um prato como esse que...

– Sacerdote Kaioh? – um aprendiz brâmane interrompeu o homem, que o olhou, curioso, dizendo:

– O que houve, Gregory? Ainda está cedo para as funções da tarde. Estou tentando fazer o senhor Bubbles comer!

– Mas ele não gosta de mingau de aveia!

– Shhh! Eu disse a ele que era cevada! Agora você arruinou mesmo tudo, rapaz... Mas o que você quer?

– Bom... tem um casal de noivos aí... querendo casamento.

– Ah, sim, sim... muitos querem. Vamos lá ver qual a data para eles...

– Não, senhor. Eles querem se casar agora.

– O quê?

– E tem mais uma coisa. É um casal de atores de Bollywood.

Em um segundo, o sacerdote estava disparando na direção da entrada do templo.

* * *

Eram quase duas da tarde quando Chichi e Goku foram postos sentados um diante do outro em frente a uma pira do fogo sagrado trazido do templo de Vishnu de Collaba, com um véu entre os dois. Lunch, que estava de convidada no casamento, ajudara na arrumação improvisada de Chichi, que incluíra um mehndi feito às pressas nas mãos e as joias compradas originalmente para Bulma e ela estava linda num sári dourado e vermelho rosado. Quase ao mesmo tempo, em Juhu, Vegeta e Bulma, auxiliados por Gregory, estavam sendo casados pelo sacerdote Kaioh, diante do fogo sagrado de Hannuman.

Eram dois _vivahs_, rituais de casamento, quase iguais em ritos e perfeitamente idênticos em termos de sentimento.

Tanto em Juhu como em Collaba, as duas noivas receberam do noivo uma cesta com frutas e açúcar, e ouviram deles a frase: "Nossa vida, que seja doce e próspera!" Então, ambas tremendo um pouco, receberam do ajudante do sacerdote um pote de iogurte com mel para entregar aos seus noivos e, pela primeira vez desde o início da cerimônia, puderam olhar nos olhos deles, quando ofereceram o pequeno pote:

– Eu te ofereço a doçura do meu coração! – disseram as duas, quase ao mesmo tempo, enquanto suas mãos tocavam as deles ao passar o pequeno símbolo de amor e harmonia. Os sacerdotes recitaram mantras e os dois casais colocaram guirlandas floridas um na cabeça do outro. Bulma tremeu um pouco, mas acabou sorrindo para Vegeta quando o viu coroado de flores. Já Chichi não conseguia parar de rir, porque a guirlanda não conseguia parar reta na cabeça de Goku.

Os dois rapazes então entregaram, cada um, um pote de arroz e trigo ao sacerdote, dizendo:

– Honrarei todos os meus compromissos.

Em Juhu, Gregory precisava simbolizar o pai, a mãe e toda família tanto de Bulma como de Vegeta, desdobrando-se em funções, mas em Collaba, foi Gine que deitou uma faca sobre um pote de água dizendo que aquele casamento seria calmo como a água daquele pote: jamais passaria por tormentas. Houve um certo burburinho quando Raaja Vegeta pegou uma colher da mesma água, jogou ao solo e olhou para Goku, dizendo:

– Jura que honrarás a minha filha, agora tua esposa?

E em Colaba como Juhu, Goku e Vegeta juraram pela honra de suas esposas. Logo depois, os dois casais, com as mãos unidas, jogaram grãos de arroz no fogo, dizendo juntos:

– Tomo tua mão em nome da felicidade. Que vivas uma vida muito longa e feliz comigo. As forças da natureza te deram a mim e me deram a ti. Tu és a terra, eu sou o céu. Casemos e tenhamos descendência. Que tenhamos muitos filhos e que eles vivam uma vida longa. Que possamos ver cem outonos juntos.

E ao fim do juramento, as vestes deles e delas foram atadas para que dessem os sete passos em volta do fogo sagrado:

– Um passo pelo nosso amor, dois passos para termos bons alimentos, três passos pela nossa força, quatro passos pela nossa felicidade, cinco passos pela prosperidade, seis passos pelos filhos que teremos, sete passos pela devoção. – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto caminhavam. Três voltas com elas à frente, três voltas com elas atrás e a última, lado a lado e então estava feito. Os dois casais estavam casados.

* * *

As danças começaram logo depois da cerimônia, em Collaba. Goku e Chichi dançaram de improviso e foi imediata a sintonia. Chichi escolheu a música, "Tujhe dekha toh" uma de suas favoritas, do filme "Dilwale Dulhania La Jayenge":

_Querido, quando te vi descobri _

_Que amor é louco, querido_

_Agora, estou perdido de amor_

_E vou morrer em seus braços_

_Meus olhos, seus sonhos_

_Meu coração, suas memórias_

_Não importa: tudo é nosso. _

_Vivo e respiro por ti_

_Suas lágrimas queimam meus olhos_

_E sua alegria leva embora minha tristeza_

_Meu coração não liga_

_Para o que dizer ou fazer_

_Se você está por perto_

_Eu continuo olhando para você_

_Você ligou e eu vim_

_Não há promessa maior que o amor_

Na última hora a festa havia lotado com pessoas que Goku havia chamado de improviso, e à porta da casa de casamentos repórteres se acotovelavam tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo. Raditz estava um pouco enlouquecido porque decidira assumir a organização da festa e ver o que estava acontecendo com o Buffet, que tinha comidas e bebidas sofisticadas, algumas que ele estava até mesmo tentando entender.

– E isso é o quê?

– Um chaat desconstruído, senhor.

– Qual o problema do chaat construído? Só vejo comida espalhada num prato aí!

O chef o olhou ofendidíssimo e ele foi salvo pela mãe, que apareceu na cozinha de repente:

– O senhor sirva tudo do jeito que está, mas por favor, explique aos convidados!

Ele encarou Gine e disse:

– A senhora está parecendo muito feliz com essa loucura, _maan_.

– Quase – ela disse, sorrindo enigmática – falta apenas uma coisa, meu _priy beta_...

– O quê?

– Você ser feliz! – ela saiu para a festa, e Raditz viu com surpresa sua mãe fazendo o típico gesto de ombros do bangra conforme se juntava às pessoas que dançavam. Ele pôs as duas mãos nos bolsos e olhou em volta. Ainda havia muito a ser feito para organizar aquela festa.

– Vegeta! – gritava Goku ao telefone – vocês deveriam vir para a festa! Está tudo ótimo, tem comida para caramba! O quê? O casamento foi onde? Ah, Juhu não é assim tão longe, vai! Ok, não precisa ser malcriado. Dê um beijo na minha _bahaan_.

– O que ele disse? – perguntou Chichi, se aproximando dele no meio da dança.

– Que por nada do mundo ele viria aqui. Parece que ele já programou a festa dos dois...

Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir, então Goku sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

– E eu acho que ele também vai começar a estudar aquele seu livro famoso, mas junto com a Bulma...

– GOKU!

Gine dançava alegre, quando viu Raaja parado adiante, encarando-a com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Ela havia prometido que jamais falaria com ele, mas por mais que tivesse sentido raiva – e ela sentira – tudo havia se dissipado ao longo da cerimônia e simplesmente nem existia mais durante a festa. Em algum momento ela acabara sendo franca com Toma e dissera que ele era um bom homem, mas ela não podia aceitar sua corte, e naquele momento ela retribuiu o sorriso do pai de Vegeta e Chichi.

Logo ela saberia o que fazer com ele.

– Você é o cara mais legal que eu conheci na vida! – disse Tights, rindo com Tarble, que dançava com ela, já quando quase anoitecia.

– É agora que você diz "pena que é gay"?

– Não! – Tights riu – que ótimo que é! Assim posso ser sua amiga e ninguém vai ficar "shippando" a gente!

– Ai, céus, você consegue ser ainda mais perfeita que a Bulminha. Como estou feliz que estamos mais ou menos na mesma família!

– Você vai me explicar então todas essas coisas que eu não entendo para eu parar de passar vergonha?

– Com o maior prazer, contanto que você me receba naquela sua magnífica mansão quando eu viajar para Londres!

– Com chá e biscoitos! Mas não é uma mansão. Moro num sobradinho perto do Tâmisa!

– Lovely! – gritou Tarble.

De repente, Tights virou-se e viu Raditz. Ele tinha saído de dentro da mansão e agora dava instruções para alguns garçons que serviam drinks aos convidados. Os dois encararam-se, sérios. Ela então virou-se, ainda tentando imitar os passos de dança de Tarble, e arrastou o novo amigo para longe. O irmão de Vegeta deu uma olhada para trás e disse a ela:

– Qual é o seu barato com o Mr. Rúpias?

– Como você o chamou? – ela riu.

– O irmão do Goku que não ri. O que você e ele...

– Não é verdade que ele não ri – disse Tights, corando.

– Mentira! – Tarble olhou para trás, vendo Raditz virando as costas e voltando para alguma função da organização da festa. – e ele e você...?

Tights balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Mas foi um erro. Ele não é quem eu pensava que fosse.

Tarble olhou para a jovem inglesa com um sorriso e disse:

– Olha... não sei, mas parece um erro que você adoraria repetir...

– Never! – ela disse, fechando a cara e mudando de assunto.

* * *

As pessoas que tiveram a sorte de comparecer àquela festa diriam por muito tempo que foi provavelmente o casamento mais divertido de todos os tempos. A comida no fim acabou realmente se provando deliciosa, por mais "desconstruída" que fosse, e além disso, as danças, as músicas e a alegria tinham se espalhado pelos presentes como se tudo tivesse conspirado para que todos se sentissem felizes.

Goku e Chichi dançaram, foram celebrados, e sorriram muito. Durante o banquete, ele fez como um bom noivo indiano e deu a ela toda atenção, e quando o enorme bolo (um pouco cafona, porque tinha sido originalmente escolhido por Hime) foi partido, ele celebrou um brinde à felicidade deles, e então pôs um pedaço na boca de Chichi, que corou e riu. Foi quando ele viu o irmão.

Raditz estava parado, de braços cruzados, no limite entre o toldo e o jardim, com um sorriso sereno no rosto, finalmente apreciando a felicidade e a alegria com as quais o irmão vivia aquele momento. Tinha começado uma música nova, "Nagada" (colorido), do filme "Jab We met". Goku sorriu para Chichi e levantou-se da mesa, dizendo a ela:

– Tenho uma missão!

Como quem não queria nada, ele começou a dançar, e Chichi viu para onde ele olhava e sorriu. Goku e Raditz ainda não tinham tido a oportunidade real de se reconciliarem depois de dias tão complicados em que tinham dito coisas tão terríveis um para o outro. Ele agora olhava para o irmão, rindo e Raditz fez uma cara de pânico quando Goku brotou ao lado dele, empurrando-o para a pista de dança ao som dos versos:

_Oh ... tão colorida!_

_Vestindo roupas coloridas_

_Essa garota brincalhona_

_Seus olhos volúveis são adagas_

_Sua beleza se tornou sua arma_

_Quando ela aparece, eles caem fulminados_

_Então todos comentam: _

_Que quando soa o tambor_

_Ela tem a atenção de todos!_

Raditz nunca dançava, não era o feitio dele, sempre tão sério. Mas Goku o puxou e cantando em volta dele, batendo palmas, aos poucos, fez com que o irmão passasse do riso à gargalhada e dessa para a dança. Logo, os dois haviam ido dançando até a mesa do bolo e puxaram Chichi, e ali, naquele dia de verão em que milagrosamente, mesmo sendo época de monções, a tarde passara livre de qualquer tipo de chuva e agora uma brisa fresca trazia o anoitecer, pela primeira vez em sua vida, rindo e dançando com o irmão, Raditz sentiu-se livre.

Sim, ele podia ser feliz como o irmão, mesmo que tivesse obrigações. E ele sabia agora que não pediria à mãe que arrumasse para ele casamento nenhum. Seus olhos procuraram em volta, caçando o rosto lindo e os cabelos louros dela. A mulher que agora tinha seu coração.

Ele a viu, parada, no limite do jardim. Ia andar até ela quando percebeu que ela estava esperando apenas um carro, um táxi, porque estava indo embora. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr, mas ela foi bem mais rápida. Não houve sequer tempo de pedir que ficasse. Ela entrou no carro e pediu ao motorista que desse partida, deixando-o ali, em silêncio e com um milhão de coisas a serem ditas.

Raditz ficou ali, sério e mudo até que o irmão apareceu do lado dele e disse:

– Não se preocupe. Apenas confie.

Raditz sorriu. Voltou com o irmão para a festa, mas a dança não teve mais a mesma alegria e nem o bolo o mesmo sabor. Ele ainda precisava aprender a confiar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, depois de uma tarde em que os dois almoçaram num restaurante muito refinado e Vegeta a tratou como uma princesa. Bulma saía da Ferrari dele diante da mansão à beira da praia em Juhu, olhando espantada para toda aquela imponência. Ela segurava nervosa a pequena mala com suas roupas e tremia um pouco quando perguntou:

– Que lugar é esse, Vegeta?

– Aqui é a sua nova casa. Nossa casa.

Ele passou a mão pelos ombros dela e delicadamente a conduziu pelos degraus rumo à sua nova vida. Não tinha sido um casamento planejado, mas certamente, aquela era uma união escolhida pelos deuses.

* * *

**Notas:**

Fiz o máximo possível para retratar o _vivah_, a cerimônia de casamento, de forma respeitosa, porém sucinta, porque é uma cerimônia que varia de acordo com região, com a subcultura e os subcultos e que costuma ser longa e ter a participação das duas famílias. Como muitos povos orientais, os indianos acreditam que casamentos são a união de duas famílias, o único momento apenas dos noivos é mesmo o saptapadi (sete passos) que também pode variar de rito para rito.

Então, o grande plano do Goku era comprar o casamento, e convenhamos, foi um momento brilhante da parte dele: evitou os tediosos preparativos para ele e Chichi e salvou Bulma de um escândalo enorme e de um processo. Conforme o relatado, até alguns anos atrás, era possível até mesmo prender familiares de uma noiva que não cumprisse um acordo e não casasse, embora o mesmo não fosse exigido do noivo. Machismo, sim, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Falando em escândalo... eu não queria em momento algum retratar o Yamcha como uma pessoa de caráter ruim. É extremamente comum na Índia homossexuais casarem-se para cumprir o compromisso de família, ainda mais porque apenas em 2018 a criminalização da homossexualidade foi banida da Índia, e ele tem, como sabemos, uma mãe terrível. Eu quis que esse capítulo fosse uma celebração ao amor verdadeiro, a exemplo de alguns filmes que inspiraram esta história. Por isso os casais verdadeiramente apaixonados ficaram juntos.

Menos Raditz e Tights. Acho que é um belo castigo para o moço. Raaja e Gine também podem ter seu momento, mas isso depende dos humores da nossa viúva favorita.

Nagada Nagada, música de Jab We Met, é bastante conhecida no Brasil por ter sido parte da trilha sonora da novela "Caminho das Índias". O filme, com Kareena Kapoor e Shahid Kapoor (primos em segundo grau e namorados na época) fez um imenso sucesso. Mas Shahid e Kareena não foram casal por muito tempo. Ela casou com Saif Ali Khan e ele com uma noiva escolhida pela família, porque ainda existem casamentos arranjados na Índia!

Rab ne bana di Jodi é uma comédia romântica farsesca deliciosa de se assistir: o tímido contador Suhinder (Sharuk Khan) acaba casado com Taani (Anuskha Sharma), a filha do seu falecido professor por uma série de circunstâncias, entre elas o falecimento num acidente do noivo escolhido para a moça, mas, achando ser uma pessoa desinteressante, pede a ajuda ao seu amigo meio doido, Bobby (Vinay Patak, impagável), um cabeleireiro que o transforma em "Raj Kapoor" um aspirante a dançarino que tenta conquistar a moça que, ao mesmo tempo, começa a ver méritos no seu tímido marido, mesmo que ele seja uma pessoa muito diferente dela. O filme acabou sendo um sucesso, mesmo sendo prejudicado pelo fato de ter sido lançado poucos dias depois dos fatídicos atentados terroristas em Mumbai, no ano de 2008. Foi o filme de estreia de Anuskha Sharma, que depois repetiu a parceria com Sharukh Khan em "Jab Harry met Sejal", que não teve o mesmo êxito, no ano de 2018.

No próximo capítulo, finalmente a noite de núpcias de Bulma e Vegeta...


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49 – Maar Dala (Morrer de amor)**

A mansão em Juhu tinha três pavimentos e sua entrada ficava no final de uma alameda de casas onde a imponente residência se destacava, na parte mais nobre da praia, uma longa faixa de areia que ia do pequeno aeroporto de Juhu até a praia de Varsova, um trecho de cerca de 5 quilômetros de praias sem uma via marginal à orla, delimitada pelos muros de clubes, hotéis, prédios, casas e até mesmo trechos de reserva natural onde, dizia-se, podia se ver o mais belo pôr de sol de Mumbai.

E foi justamente ao pôr do sol, que Vegeta e Bulma entraram pela porta principal, um arco de pedra majestoso que tinha sido erguido pelo bisavô de Vegeta, quando construíra a casa no início dos anos 60, impulsionado pelo boom de dinheiro ganho na era de ouro do cinema clássico de Bollywood. Raaja fizera inúmeras reformas e acréscimos nos anos 80 e 90, quando herdara a casa e os estúdios, mas desde a morte da mãe de Vegeta, aquele era apenas um palacete vazio e triste, cheio de quartos desocupados e aposentos fechados, o que começara a mudar dois meses antes quando Raaja ordenara uma reforma da suíte principal, e do enorme salão, que agora recebia Bulma, deslumbrada com a decoração moderna do luxuoso ambiente.

Ela olhou para Vegeta e sorriu. Ele a havia levado para um restaurante que havia sido fechado para os dois, num ponto chique e sofisticado de Juhu. Tinha sido um almoço íntimo luxuoso e divertido, com os dois comendo juntos e namorando, sendo confortavelmente servidos por funcionários muito discretos que, no entanto, tentavam entender o fato deles estarem vestidos de noivos e sozinhos. Agora ela segurava a pequena maleta com duas mudas de roupa e uma camisola e se perguntava qual era o passo seguinte, um pouco nervosa com a sua inexperiência.

Vegeta então, delicadamente, tirou a mala das mãos dela e disse, enlaçando sua mão na dela:

\- Vem... quero que veja uma coisa.

Ele abriu a porta para o varandão que corria de fora a fora ao longo da fachada para a praia. Bulma prendeu a respiração. O mar da Arábia, muito sereno e sem grandes tormentas, murmurava suavemente tingido de dourado, laranja e vermelho lá adiante, no fim da faixa larga de areia que se podia ver dali. Ele e ela foram até o parapeito da varanda e abraçaram-se em silêncio, ela com a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo o cheiro bom que vinha dele, fresco mas ao mesmo tempo almiscarado, um perfume que ela se habituara lentamente ao longo de tanto tempo de convivência e que agora percebia que amava.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo, Vegeta acariciava seus cabelos suavemente, enquanto a outra mão envolvia a sua cintura de forma ao mesmo tempo possessiva e carinhosa. De repente, Bulma disse:

\- Que lindo, Vegeta... vamos mesmo morar aqui?

\- Sim, se você quiser. Se não quiser, podemos escolher outro lugar.

\- Não! Eu quero! Amei! É só que...

\- Só que?

\- É tão engraçado. A casa onde fui criada caberia inteirinha na sala dessa casa. É como viver um sonho.

\- Ter você finalmente também é como um sonho para mim... eu devia ter me declarado naquela noite em que estávamos no Raj, sabia? Eu já estava apaixonado por você ali, só acho que não queria admitir. E no _holi_? Quando você me pediu um beijo, cheia de _bhang_ e eufórica... como eu me controlei, achando que estaria abusando de você... sempre cheio de dúvidas e querendo roubar você daquele...

Ela o encarou, de repente. Tinha algo que ela não entender ainda.

\- Por que você acabou decidindo fazer as coisas dessa forma depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu em Dubai?

\- Você quer mesmo saber? O que me fez abrir mão de você foi a sua recusa, mesmo sabendo que não era a sua vontade, mas a do seu irmão. E você sabe que eu não desisti, nem mesmo quando você me bloqueou no celular. Eu quase desisti porque eu não podia agir contra sua vontade. Só que havia algo que nenhum de nós não sabia... o sujeito, sabe?

\- Yamcha?

\- Sim, ele. Ontem eu almocei com Suno por causa do papel que faremos num filme juntos e ela me disse que ele era... homossexual. Diante disso... eu tinha que fazer você desistir de qualquer forma!

\- O quê?! O Yamcha é gay?

\- Sim. E se eu soubesse disso há mais tempo, teria tido menos escrúpulos ao lidar com tudo...

Bulma abriu um sorriso. Ela não disse nada a Vegeta, mas finalmente um peso saía dos ombros dela. Não era ela quem era indesejável, então, como sempre pensara, quando ainda gostava do rapaz. Ela encarou Vegeta, ainda sorrindo, e disse:

\- O que importa agora é o daqui para frente, não acha?

Ele meneou a cabeça com um sorriso e segurou o queixo dela, encarando o rosto onde a maquiagem de noiva ainda resistia. Ela havia retirado a mangatikkah e o nath, o anel de nariz, ainda no carro, porque o peso a incomodava, mas os lindos brincos de visual retrô ainda emolduravam seu rosto, e ao pôr do sol sua pele clara tinha um tom cremoso e dourado e ele disse:

\- Amo você, garota. Talvez tenha começado a te amar naquele dia que você, atrás daqueles óculos enormes, me olhou com indiferença e me fez perceber que eu não era tão irresistível quanto eu pensava. Certamente eu já te amava quando te disse isso na pele do Shakti, e por todos os Deuses, como eu te amei quando pensei que iríamos morrer juntos, naquele dia do sequestro.

Ele então a beijou, primeiro com suavidade, sentindo os lábios macios dela contra os seus, numa carícia doce e cálida, enquanto ela envolvia seu pescoço com os braços, puxando-o mais para junto dela, seus lábios se entreabriram e ele entendeu o convite, brincando com sua língua na dela à medida que tornava o beijo mais íntimo, mais profundo.

Os lábios dele deixaram os dela então ele beijou seu rosto, seus olhos e sua testa, encarando-a antes de dizer:

\- Falta uma coisa, ainda... – ele a puxou de volta para a sala e achou, sobre um móvel, um pequeno pote dourado de tintura de kunkun e sândalo, então, sorrindo ele tocou a tintura com o indicador e fez nela a marca da tikka do meio da testa à raiz dos cabelos, dizendo:

\- Om shanti, mere soniya (Seja abençoada, minha amada)

Bulma sorriu e refez o gesto dele, deixando um ponto vermelho bem no meio da testa, dizendo:

\- Om shanti om, mere soniya (Todas as bençãos ao meu amado)

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, porque agora eram, de fato, marido e mulher de acordo com os costumes, tinham feito o maior juramento de proteção mútua do hinduísmo. Bulma então fez o gesto de se preparar para tocar os pés de Vegeta, em respeito e ele a impediu, dizendo:

\- Você nunca fará isso. Antes, eu tocarei os seus todos os dias. – ele então a pegou no colo como se fosse uma pluma e disse: - segure firme, temos uma escada para subir.

Ele a levou para o segundo andar, onde o quarto da suíte principal os esperava, com as duas portas em estilo indiano antigo, de madeira cobertas de arabescos, abertas. O quarto tinha em seu centro uma cama enorme, do tipo king size, que jamais havia sido usada e as cortinas escondiam as portas de vidro que davam para a varanda que ficava acima da varanda da sala. O quarto estava quase escuro, mas Vegeta, depois de deixar Bulma sobre a cama, regulou a iluminação para meia luz antes de fechar as portas e olhar para ela, que tinha os olhos muito azuis um pouco arregalados.

Ele andou até a beira da cama e ajoelhou-se para tirar os delicados sapatos de noiva dos pés dela, dizendo, calmamente:

\- Faremos tudo no seu tempo. Da sua maneira... do jeito que você quiser. – ele a encarou, enquanto massageava calmamente seus pés e ela deu um sorrisinho tímido, dizendo:

\- Eu acho... que meu tempo é o tempo de quem esperou demais. Eu quero... eu quero você, Vegeta.

Ele sorriu e então sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, puxando-a para um beijo mais íntimo, mais arrebatador. Agora a língua dele achara o caminho e devorava a dela, que correspondia intensamente. Bulma sentia aquele despertar de sensações pulsantes e quentes no seu baixo ventre, seu coração batia acelerado e ela sentia-se quente e úmida, curiosa para saber como seria aquilo que, na teoria, ela até conhecia bem, porque lera romances eróticos e tocara-se inúmeras vezes, muitas das quais pensando precisamente em Vegeta.

Logo ela sentiu as mãos dele desfazendo o nó do seu Choli e abrindo caminho para buscar os seios dela, que ele tocou suavemente sob as roupas, fazendo-a gemer, excitada. Ela timidamente amassava a túnica dele, às cegas, tentando espelhar os gestos dele, que sussurrou, interrompendo o beijo brevemente:

\- Quer tomar um banho comigo? Ajuda a perder a vergonha.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e ele sorriu, levantando-se e abrindo uma porta oculta atrás de um painel, onde ele desapareceu brevemente. Quando voltou, estava descalço, já não vestia a túnica e ajeitava os cabelos, que tinham ficado amassados depois de horas usando um turbante mas aos poucos voltavam ao normal. Ela ficou olhando o torso nu, musculoso e bronzeado, um corpo que ela já vira bastante coberto apenas por uma sunga de luta, quando eles gravavam o filme, mas que ela finalmente se dava conta que agora era todo dela: seria seu marido e seu homem dali para frente.

\- Eu pus a banheira para encher – ele disse, parecendo ele mesmo um pouco tímido.

Bulma então terminou de tirar o choli, que jogou ao chão e levantou-se, indo até ele e dizendo:

\- Acho que temos que tirar as minhas roupas...

Ele riu e a puxou para junto dele, então, procurou o fecho da saia muito rodada do lehenga e abriu, fazendo com que a saia caísse aos pés dela, que por sua vez, puxou para baixo também as anáguas, antes de se abraçar a ele, tocando seu tórax e seu peito musculoso, cheirando seu pescoço e roçando seu corpo seminu no dele. Vegeta então achou o fecho do sutiã e o abriu, olhando um instante para os seios redondos com pequenos mamilos rosados antes de envolve-los com as mãos, fazendo Bulma gemer docemente.

Ele a pegou novamente no colo e a levou através da porta para o banheiro da suíte, que era enorme e luxuoso, coberto de mármores rosados e com metais dourados, onde uma banheira enorme e redonda já estava quase cheia. Vegeta a sentou na beira da banheira e lentamente, olhando nos seus olhos, tirou sua calcinha, prendendo a respiração quando a viu finalmente nua. Ele acionou a hidromassagem e logo a banheira estava cheia de espuma. Ele então terminou de tirar as roupas e os dois se encararam, nus e juntos pela primeira vez, e, com o olhar insistente dela mirando sua ereção, foi ele quem corou primeiro, fazendo Bulma rir.

\- Você está com vergonha? – ela perguntou e ele disse:

\- Não, não estou. – ele entrou na banheira, ainda com o rosto vermelho e a puxou para a água, envolvendo-a nos braços, sentindo o corpo dela nu contra o seu. Ele sentou-se encostado na parte mais confortável da banheira e a encaixou à sua frente, sentindo a maciez das nádegas dela contra sua dureza, num toque que era quase torturante. As mãos dele então, passaram a percorrer o corpo dela sob a água, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada.

Com as mãos de Vegeta acariciando suavemente seus mamilos, Bulma esfregava uma perna na outra, para aliviar a pulsação dormente que a estava deixando louca de excitação. Os beijos e suaves mordidas que Vegeta dava em seu pescoço e atrás de sua orelha, em pontos sensíveis, a faziam ao mesmo tempo querer mais daquilo, num doce desespero, que a fazia empurrar sua bunda ainda mais contra ele, que às vezes ofegava, também louco para seguir em frente. A mão direita dele então desceu pela sua barriga e encontrou sua vulva sob as águas, fazendo Bulma abrir as pernas gemendo quando ele espalmou sua mão sobre ela.

Os dedos dele brincavam com ela habilmente, Bulma gemia, sentindo o prazer se avolumando conforme o indicador dele ia e vinha, massageando seu clitóris suavemente, enquanto a mão esquerda brincava com seus seios e ele se esfregava nela, sussurrando que a amava em seu ouvido. Era como uma tensão forte e vibrante que, de repente, a atingiu como uma onda, seu corpo todo tremeu e ela gemeu alto, ofegante, quando o orgasmo chegou num misto de alívio e prazer.

Por um instante, ele a abraçou em silêncio, conforme ela relaxava, os braços envolvendo sua cintura, ele mesmo tentando dominar sua própria excitação, acalmando-se enquanto a sentia, quente, macia e lânguida depois de tanto prazer. Ela então virou-se um pouco para encará-lo e sorriu antes de um beijo suave. Quando abriu os olhos, ela perguntou, de cenho franzido:

\- E você?

\- Temos tempo para mim... – ele sussurrou, beijando-a suavemente de novo. – o importante para mim é que seja bom para você.

Eles ficaram um tempo no banho, falando algumas bobagens, antes que ele pegasse a toalha e a enxugasse sensualmente, puxando-a para o quarto e a levando para a cama, que ele desfez antes de deitar-se com ela sob as cobertas, tomando-a num beijo quente, sensual, sedutor. Bulma queria mais daquilo, mais prazer, mais dele. Mas Vegeta sabia que tinha de ser o mais delicado possível com ela, não a queria machucar. Ele então, passou a explorar o corpo dela com a boca, beijando, mordendo e sugando, descendo desde o pescoço até o baixo ventre, passando pelos mamilos que ele assanhou com a língua, fazendo com que ela pedisse por mais e mais.

Com a boca, ele abriu seus pequenos lábios e habilmente, procurou dar a ela mais daquele prazer que ela acabara de descobrir, a língua e os lábios se alternando em carícias sistemáticas que a deixavam cada vez mais molhada e pronta para ele. Logo ele sugava o seu clitóris e ela implorava a ele que não parasse, porque ainda era melhor do que a carícia de antes, e ela se abriu para ele e gozou mais uma e ainda outra vez, sentindo seus sentidos quase faltarem de tanto prazer.

Ele então a encarou, ajoelhado entre suas pernas, apaixonado pela visão dela, desalinhada, sexy e perfeita depois de ter sido levada por ele a um prazer que ela antes apenas conseguia imaginar. Os cabelos azuis caíam pelos ombros, o elaborado penteado de noiva meio desfeito, a maquiagem quase desvanecida, uma expressão que ele ainda não conhecia, provocante, no sorriso que ela deu para ele quando se apoiou nos cotovelos para encará-lo.

\- Vegeta... eu estou pronta. Eu quero...

Ele então deu um sorriso de lado e engatinhou sobre ela como uma pantera, encostando seu rosto no dela, acariciando-a antes de dizer:

\- Se é o que quer...

Ele a beijou e foi se deitando lentamente sobre ela, cada centímetro de seu corpo se encaixando ao dela, com calma e carinho. Ela ofegou um pouco, mesmo muito molhada, ela podia sentir a própria resistência conforme ele ia, aos poucos, penetrando-a com o máximo de calma que conseguia reunir. Vegeta chegava a morder os lábios para aguentar: a resistência do hímem era um desafio para seu nível de excitação, mas ele estava disposto a levar aquilo da forma mais prazerosa possível para ela.

Então, Bulma sentiu uma dor quando ele finalmente estava inteiro dentro dela e gemeu baixinho. Ele perguntou se ela queria que parasse e ela gemeu um não que era ao mesmo tempo dolorido e excitado. Vegeta ficou um instante parado dentro dela, então, ela se esfregou nele, pedindo mais, e ele finalmente perdeu o controle. Logo ele a estocava e ela gemia, porque ao mesmo tempo que doía, era inimaginavelmente gostoso tê-lo dentro de si, e, depois de um tempo, eles acharam um ritmo próprio e logo os dois chegavam ao prazer juntos, agarrando-se um ao outro com força quando tudo chegou ao fim.

Vegeta deitou-se então ao lado dela, dando-se conta de quanto estavam suados e quentes quando ela se encostou nele. Os dois ficaram olhando então o pedaço de céu que aparecia por uma fresta da cortina mal fechada do quarto. A noite escura e sem lua fazia as estrelas no céu de Juhu cintilarem como diamantes. Ele a abraçou. Naquela manhã, ele partira certo de que ela seria dele, mas nem em seus melhores sonhos imaginara que seria tão bom.

\- No que você está pensando? – perguntou Bulma.

\- Que eu finalmente tenho a minha Bulma – ele disse – e isso é a melhor coisa do mundo.

Ela riu. Ele a abraçou mais forte. De alguma forma, cada risada, cada palavra que ela dizia o fazia mais feliz. Ele então, começou a falar:

\- Meu pai jamais foi feliz nessa casa, sabia? Nem ele e nem minha mãe. Eu não entendi quando há uns meses ele inventou de fazer obras aqui, ajeitar a sala, ajeitar esse quarto... meus pais tinham esse quarto, mas eu só me lembro deles dormindo separados. Eu dormia no quarto do final do corredor, minha mãe no que fica em frente a esse, ao lado do quarto do Tarble... meu pai, quando dormia em casa, acabava dormindo num sofá do escritório. Ele e a garrafa de uísque.

\- Ele bebia?

\- Como um gambá. Principalmente...

\- Principalmente?

\- Logo depois que a mãe da Chichi morreu. – ele deu um suspiro – mas então... ele começou a trabalhar como produtor e se tornou mais sério. E logo depois, parou de beber. Claro que nessa época eu não estava mais aqui... por muito tempo eu tive raiva.

\- Raiva? Do quê?

\- De tudo. De ser quem eu era. De ter o pai que tinha. A única pessoa no mundo que eu amava era o meu irmão. Nós dois nos protegemos quando tudo desabou. Eu o protegi quando ele foi para o colégio interno. E aí quando me formei, eu tinha ainda mais raiva. E foi quando meu pai, sem que eu percebesse, me salvou e evitou que minha raiva se tornasse ódio. Ele me forçou a ser ator, é verdade. Mas hoje não me vejo fazendo outra coisa. E aí, uns meses atrás, ele começou a me falar das obras que tinha feito na casa... e disse: vou fazer alguma coisa, alguém que se interesse depois pode fazer o resto... ele nunca mandou embora a criadagem daqui, porque sabia que quando eu ficava puto com ele era aqui que eu me refugiava.

\- Aqui?

\- Sim. Eu não percebi que ele estava reformando a casa para mim. – ele riu – para que eu viesse morar aqui. Não sei se ele imaginava que eu e você... bom, o fato é que nos próximos meses vamos ter que decidir como vamos ajeitar o resto da casa. – ele olhou para ela – você gosta desse quarto assim? Quer mudar?

Ela olhou em volta. Sorriu e disse:

\- É lindo. E o resto da casa? Parece muito grande.

\- Ah, é. Tem mais 7 quartos, 5 aqui e dois no andar de baixo. Uma cozinha gigantesca... um salão de jogos lá embaixo, no térreo, está meio detonado. É dos anos 80, as mesas de sinuca estão bem ferradas... tem um terreno grande mas não temos uma piscina – ele riu. – você gosta de praia?

\- Nunca fui muito. As praias de Mumbai são muito poluídas, né? Em Goa acho que ia mais... mas não me lembro.

\- Sim, as praias daqui são poluídas como um esgoto. Juhu nem tanto. Enfim, aqui dá para ir à praia de vez em quando. Não é nem muito cheio. E à noite é bem bonito, digo, da varanda. Quer ver?

\- Eu preciso... das minhas roupas, sabe? Eu não posso ir para a varanda... pelada.

Ele riu e levantou-se da cama, e, para surpresa de Bulma, saiu pela porta completamente nu. Logo voltou, vestindo um roupão e com a maleta dela nas mãos. Ela abriu e pegou a camisola longa, azul e a vestiu, sem roupa de baixo. Ele então afastou as cortinas e abriu a porta da varanda. Havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, sentando-a no seu colo, e ela riu, aninhando-se a ele.

O mar era uma grande massa escura estendendo-se até o horizonte, e o céu não tinha nuvens, coalhado de estrelas. De repente, Bulma disse:

\- Puxa... hoje não teve chuva...

\- Sim, os Deuses decidiram que no dia do nosso casamento não podia chover. – os dois riram e ele completou – amanhã podemos tomar café da manhã aqui. Não temos mais um cozinheiro contratado, só faxineiras e uma pessoa que administra a manutenção da casa, mas posso pedir para entregarem comida aqui.

\- E depois?

\- Decidimos para onde vamos viajar na nossa lua-de-mel.

\- Como?

\- Sei lá, rodamos um globo e saímos apontando... escrevemos um monte de nomes e sorteamos...

Os dois riram. De repente, algo o ocorreu e ele disse, preocupado:

\- Bulma... acabamos não tomando nenhum cuidado! Eu... eu sei que não tenho nenhuma doença mas não sei se é uma boa ideia nós dois...ainda é cedo para filhos, você acabou de fazer seu primeiro filme e...

Ela deu uma gargalhada e ele a ficou olhando, surpreso. Ela disse então, rindo:

\- Quando tive meu Chunni e minha mãe conheceu a minha ex-futura sogra ela ficou receosa e me orientou a ir a um médico e começar a tomar anticoncepcional. Ela achou que ter filhos logo poderia ser um problema, também.

Ele respirou aliviado e disse:

\- Então estamos seguros?

\- Teremos filhos quando quisermos! – ela riu – e não vai ser agora.

\- Está com fome? – ele perguntou.

\- Tem comida, aqui?

\- Provavelmente não. Mas posso pedir alguma coisa.

\- Ainda não estou com fome...

\- Quer voltar para a cama?

Ela deu um sorrisinho e ele a puxou de volta para o quarto. A brisa do mar os embalou conforme ele tirava a camisola dela, seu roupão e logo os dois estavam de novo embalados num abraço de corpo inteiro. Eles trocavam beijos longos e carícias sensuais e logo ele estava novamente dentro dela, o amor dos dois era perfeito e os dois se entregaram ao prazer e quando tudo terminou, ela sussurrou para ele:

\- Amo você, Vegeta...

\- Não mais do que eu te amo.

\- Não é engraçado? Eu me sinto como se...

\- Como se quem você era antes tivesse morrido e agora você fosse outra pessoa?

\- Isso. Ela sorriu. Como se eu tivesse, sei lá, morrido de amor.

\- E nascido de amor também – ele disse, dando um beijo de leve nela.

\- Exatamente isso – ela respondeu, aninhando seu corpo ao dele.

Na manhã seguinte, foram acordados pela luz da manhã entrando pela janela e ficaram um tempo na cama, até que ele disse:

\- Hora do café da manhã e de decidir para onde vamos na nossa lua-de-mel...

Horas depois, Raaja Vegeta estava em seu escritório quando seu telefone tocou. Ele viu que era o número do filho, que não dava sinal de vida desde que desaparecera levando Bulma. Logo depois que ele atendeu Tarble o ouviu gritando:

\- Como assim desmarcar todos os compromissos até agosto, garoto? O quê? Paris? Você ficou louco? Com o avião... ah, sim, claro, nenhum dos dois se importa mais em me dar satisfações, nem você e nem sua irmã!

Tarble riu e escreveu uma frase, no diálogo que preparava para um filme de romance: "Devemos fazer uma loucura, o que acha? Podemos pegar um avião e ir para Paris!"

**Notas:**

Não tem muito o que falar, né? Finalmente Bulma e Vegeta juntos, como vocês queriam. Com romance suficiente para acalmar vocês, minhas Vegelokas.

E agora? Depois de todo esse amor, querem mais o quê? Faltam apenas 6 capítulos para o fim da história.

Tem muita fantasia romântica nesse capítulo: dia de alto verão sem monções, céu estrelado na poluída Mumbai... tudo para criar um clima lindo para vocês.

Maar Daala, do filme Devdas, de 2002, foi eleito o número musical mais bonito dos primeiros 100 anos de Bollywood numa eleição da revista Filmfare no ano de 2013. O filme, dirigido por Sanjay Leela Banshali, é a quarta adaptação para o cinema do clássico da literatura indiana de mesmo nome, que conta a história do casal Devdas e Paro, prometidos e apaixonados desde crianças, mas que por um desentendimento entre famílias acaba separado, com Devdas se entregando ao alcoolismo diante dos olhos piedosos da cortesã Chandramukhi, que, mesmo apaixonada pelo rapaz, acaba servindo de intermediária da paixão platônica do casal, num drama que questiona costumes e tradições indianas de forma contundente. Maar Daala, no filme, é o momento mais bonito do personagem de Madhuri Dixit, que aposta sua própria liberdade por amor a Devdas, que nos momentos finais da música cede ao alcoolismo, dando início à decadência do personagem.


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50 – Deewana (Loucura)**

Goku abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Estava sozinho no quarto de solteira de Chichi. Olhou em volta e ouviu o chuveiro. Chichi estava no banho e ele pegou o celular na cabeceira da cama para olhar as horas: ainda eram 8:40, o que significava que Chichi tinha realmente levantado bem cedo como se fosse um dia como ouyro qualquer, feito suas aulas de alongamento e dança e já estava no banho para começar suas atividades, exatamente como tinha dito a ele que faria. Ela realmente era a pessoa mais rígida em seus hábitos que ele conhecia, talvez até mesmo mais que Raditz.

Ele sentou-se na cama nu, esfregando os olhos como um menino. Embora tivesse uma cama de casal, o quarto de Chichi ainda parecia um pouco um quarto de adolescente: havia uma fileira de posters emoldurados na parede: os filmes da princesa Shanti, do primeiro ao último, no qual ela aparecia com Vegeta, em quem ela fizera um bigode ridículo com uma caneta permanente desenhado por cima do vidro. Os móveis eram em tons claros, rosa e azul e havia uma profusão de bichos de pelúcia sobre uma poltrona de boneca colocada ao lado da escrivaninha. De repente, ele riu e viu o livro do Kamasutra, que ela trouxera para o quarto a pedido dele logo na primeira noite que haviam passado juntos ali.

Sabendo que Chichi demorava no banho e detestava ser interrompida ou apressada, ele pegou o livro e sentou na cama de pernas cruzadas, abrindo a grande edição de luxo aleatoriamente. Às vezes ele ria com as posições e murmurava "nossa, essa é impossível"... na véspera, haviam chegado da festa do seu casamento muito felizes e excitados e haviam feito amor apaixonadamente, mas logo depois, muito cansados, haviam adormecido, com Chichi insistindo em dizer que teria agenda para aquele dia, que, afinal, seria uma segunda-feira qualquer se eles não tivessem cometido a loucura de se casar repentinamente.

De repente, ele parou, curioso, e começou a ler uma passagem que chamou sua atenção porque dizia que um homem deveria aprender a enlouquecer uma mulher com a língua antes de leva-la para a cama, e descrevia beijos e sexo oral de forma que o fez erguer uma sobrancelha quando comparava o clitóris com um pequeno grão de romã. "É, faz, sentido, tem mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho..." ele pensou, mexendo involuntariamente a língua dentro da boca, tentando simular o movimento descrito no livro. A ilustração mostrava um sujeito bigodudo com o rosto entre as pernas de uma mulher, os dois com a expressão que Goku chamava de "cara de kamasutra" um olhar para o nada com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Quando ele estava quase no fim do texto, a porta do banheiro da suíte se abriu e Chichi saiu, vestindo um fino robe de seda e enxugando os longos cabelos com uma toalha branca e felpuda. Ele levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu para ela, que olhou para o livro diante dele e disse, com um jeito brincalhão:

\- O que você está inventando agora? Eu não posso dar as costas que você abre esse livro, seu tarado pervertido!

\- Ei, eu estou me instruindo! Eu não posso fazer nada se você me abandonou logo cedo para fazer alongamento e _katak_!

\- Não era _katak_. – ela disse rindo, tornando a enxugar o cabelo – hoje é dia de aula de _orissi_. Ela se sentou sobre a cama, e ele viu o robe de seda deslizar um pouco pelo ombro e achou muito sexy – você não sabe a primeira coisa que a minha professora me perguntou.

\- Se a gente realmente casou?

\- Não. Se é verdade que o Yamcha é gay. Os veículos estão fazendo tanto sensacionalismo com isso que esqueceram da gente, do Vegeta, da Bulma... a história é que o Yamcha desceu do elefante e saiu de mão dada com o Piccolo e foi ser feliz.

\- Bom, mas foi isso mesmo, né?

\- Sim! E pensando nisso ninguém vai censurar o Vegeta e a Bulma por fugirem juntos. Olha que legal! – ela disse isso e o robe deslizou mais um pouco, quase deixando ver um de seus seios. Goku mordeu o lábio inferior, pegou o livro e fechou, deixando sobre a mesa de cabeceira e então se aproximou dela na cama. Mas em vez de beijá-la, ele deitou a cabeça no seu colo e ficou olhando para ela, que agora tinha deixado a toalha de lado e passava os dedos pelos cabelos para desembaraça-los. Ela olhou para baixo e sorriu para ele, que disse:

\- Você disse que tem agenda hoje?

Ela riu e passou a mão pelo rosto dele, sentindo a aspereza da barba por fazer e disse:

\- Não é tão complicada, só uma entrevista mais tarde com a edição indiana da women's health... eles querem saber sobre a minha preparação...

Ela parou de falar porque Goku virou a cabeça no seu colo e cheirou-a, por cima do roupão, fazendo um arrepio gostoso subir por sua espinha. Ele olhou brevemente para cima e disse:

\- Quer saber sobre o que eu estava lendo? – ele a puxou para o centro da cama, ainda meio deitado e ficou brincando com a borda do roupão dela apoiado sobre os cotovelos enquanto a encarava, sorrindo.

\- Que cara é essa? – ela ria – o que você aprendeu e quer tanto me mostrar?

Ele não disse nada, apenas suspendeu o roupão para ver que ela estava nua por baixo dele. Delicadamente ele a fez descruzar as pernas e a puxou para tê-la ao alcance de sua boca. Chichi gemeu quando ele abriu seus grandes lábios procurando a sua entrada com a língua. Ele ficou ali, lambendo-a lentamente enquanto ela se deitava, inebriada com a delicadeza com que ele a tocava, sem pressa, apenas provando-a e provocando uma doce sensação de prazer.

Então ele mudou o ritmo, subindo com a língua até seu clitóris, que ele tocou enrijecendo mais a língua e acelerando mais o movimento. Ela segurou os lençóis da cama ao sentir as primeiras ondas de prazer, que vieram logo, e gemeu pedindo que ele não parasse. Ele prosseguiu, mas quando sentiu, pelos gemidos dela, que ela se aproximava do clímax, ele encaixou seus lábios no clitóris dela, chupando-o levemente enquanto ao mesmo tempo mexia nele com a língua, seguindo as instruções que ele lera no livro um pouco antes.

Chichi gemeu alto enquanto os espasmos do orgasmo a dominavam, mas Goku não parou, e ela sentiu um segundo orgasmo se sobrepor ao primeiro, as pernas tremendo e o corpo respondendo a todas as sensações como um grande tsunami de prazer. Quando tudo acabou ela abriu os olhos e o viu ali, ainda meio debruçado sobre ela, acariciando sua coxa com um sorriso cândido nos lábios quando perguntou:

\- Foi bom?

Ela não conseguia falar, mas riu e balançou a cabeça antes de retomar o fôlego e perguntar:

\- O que foi isso?

\- Ah, tava ali no livro... – ele deu uma risadinha sem jeito – é engraçado... diz que no fim a gente tem que fingir que está chupando um caroço de romã...

Chichi deu uma gargalhada e Goku sentiu uma onda de felicidade. Como ele a amava, como o riso dela o alegrava. Ela sentou-se na cama e perguntou:

\- Mas e você?

\- Ah – ele fez uma falsa expressão de pena – esperando aqui que você faça alguma coisa... ou queira que eu faça – ele a encarou, com um sorriso de lado – você escolhe...

Ela então o fez deitar-se, e ficou tocando-o por um tempo, fazendo com que ele gemesse também e fechasse os olhos para sentir seu toque. Então ela passou a perna sobre as coxas dele, encaixando-o na sua entrada, mas numa cavalgada invertida, de costas para ele. Lentamente, ela arqueou o corpo sobre o dele e começou a se mover, dando graças pela elasticidade que conseguira com as aulas de yoga, porque aquela não era uma posição tão fácil.

Ela se movia sobre ele habilmente, o corpo arqueado para trás e o peso sustentado nos braços enquanto seus quadris iam e vinham sobre os dele. Ele grunhia suavemente com seus movimentos, e, querendo participar um pouco, esticou a mão para tocar o clitóris ainda sensível depois do intenso sexo oral. Os dois logo gemiam, o prazer conjunto aumentando à medida que ela se movia e ele a tocava.

O ritmo dos dois aumentou junto com a expectativa de prazer, os quadris dela batiam nele com mais força, ele ofegava enquanto a sentia sobre ele, inteira, quente, frenética no movimento que logo o fez perder o controle e gozar deliciosamente quando sentiu os espasmos dela apertando-o, tornando o prazer quase insuportável. Suada, Chichi desfez a posição e caiu ao lado dele ofegante, abraçando-se a ele exausta e dizendo:

\- Pode riscar mais uma posição da sua lista...

Goku, tão exausto que tinha os olhos quase fechados perguntou:

\- E essa é qual?

\- A cavalgada da rainha orgulhosa – murmurou Chichi, aninhada a ele – podiam chamar de cavalgada cansativa da rainha.

Os dois riram e ficaram assim por um tempo, até que ele protestou dizendo que estava morrendo de fome. Ela levantou-se e disse:

\- Preciso de outro banho.

\- Isso é um convite?

Ela apenas riu e Goku a seguiu. Tomaram banho juntos, brincando e namorando um pouco e logo que acabaram, Goku, quando se enxugava, constatou uma coisa óbvia sobre a qual ele ainda não havia pensado:

\- Chichi... eu esqueci de trazer roupas. Só tenho aquele conjunto que pinica, que eu usei no casamento. Não quero usar aquilo, acho que vou ter que ficar andando pelado e ligar para o Raditz pedir para ele trazer umas roupas para mim!

\- Você não vai ficar andando pelado, vai matar a senhora Uranai de vergonha!

\- Ih, é, a cozinheira... esqueci... como eu faço então?

Chichi riu e saiu, vestindo seu robe, e logo voltou com um grande roupão felpudo que deu para ele, dizendo:

\- Usa isso, era do meu pai.

Eles se vestiram e foram tomar café da manhã, com Chichi comentando que era muito mais tarde do que ela estava habituada e comendo um tiquinho apenas de _dosa_ (pão de raízes). Goku devorou tudo que a cozinheira pôs na mesa, elogiando a velha senhora, que ria da espontaneidade dele. Logo ele ligava para o irmão, pedindo que trouxesse roupas para ele e perguntava pela mãe. Então, quando desligou, ele olhou para Chichi, que verificava as notícias no celular e perguntou:

\- E aí?

\- Bem – ela disse, sorrindo – alguém conseguiu tirar uma foto do nosso casamento e mandou para o site da Ribrianne... ela diz "Loucura de casamentos acomete Bollywood" e fala do rumor de que Vegeta e Bulma também teriam sido vistos casando-se em segredo em Juhu. – Chichi olhou para Goku e sorriu – Mas isso é quase uma nota de rodapé, o assunto mesmo é a saída do armário do Yamcha... que parece que já viajou para fora do país com o Piccolo.

\- É, eles vão ficar uns meses andando atrás do Yamcha e vão esquecer da gente. – disse Goku, terminando de comer o último chapati da mesa e olhando para ela com uma cara de pidão antes de dizer – você podia cancelar toda sua agenda dessa semana para nossa lua de mel.

Ele olhou para ele. Não era uma oferta ruim. De repente sorriu e disse:

\- Eu tenho uma ideia... eu não posso cancelar a entrevista de hoje a essa hora, tão em cima...

Ele fez um muxoxo e ela prosseguiu:

\- Mas se você for comigo eles lá vão amar... e aí eu cancelo tudo por uns, sei lá, dez dias e a gente faz uma viagem. Uma lua de mel de verdade, o que você acha?

\- Aaaaa! – ele pulou da cadeira e pegou Chichi no colo, alegremente – eu topo sim!

Ele ficou rodando com ela e não percebeu que o roupão estava abrindo. A senhora Uranai, que vinha recolher os pratos, voltou rapidamente para a cozinha. Logo depois, ele ligou para o irmão que ficou irritado com o pedido, mas disse que logo estaria por lá com algumas roupas, mas disse que ele mesmo deveria ir buscar o resto depois porque tinha mais o que fazer.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Raditz chegava ao apartamento com as roupas que ele solicitara. Goku tentou brincar com o irmão e fazê-lo ficar pelo menos um pouco com eles, mas não teve jeito: o cabeludo não estava no melhor dos humores e disse que tinha uma reunião com patrocinadores que queriam definir a nova estratégia de publicidade para Goku, que agora era um campeão e cuja imagem valia ouro.

\- Ok – disse Goku – mas não marque nada para mim pelos próximos dez dias...

\- Dez dias? – perguntou Raditz, irritado – e se quiserem fotografar ou gravar algum comercial?

\- Você diz que Son Goku estará off até voltar da lua de mel. Quando eu voltar da entrevista da Chichi passo lá em casa para pegar o resto minhas roupas e dar um beijo na _maan_.

\- Mas para onde vocês vão?

\- Ah, ainda não decidimos. Até a noite, você descobre – ele disse e Raditz fechou a cara, saindo logo para ir embora. Ainda não abandonara totalmente sua mania de controlar o irmão. Quando ele saiu, Chichi disse, olhando para as roupas que ele trouxera para Goku e imaginando qual seria melhor para ele acompanha-la para a entrevista:

\- Ele não está no melhor humor, né?

\- Acho que ele gamou na Tights – disse Goku, dando de ombros – mas não sei se ela quer saber dele. Acho que ela não gostou de descobrir que ele estava empurrando a Bulma para casar com o Yamcha...

Chichi olhou para ele. De repente, para ela, algumas coisas faziam sentido.

\- Sabe... eu acho que a Tights também ficou meio balançada por ele... eu vi algumas coisas, uns olhares dela para ele...

\- Bom, mas amanhã ela vai para a Inglaterra e a gente nem sabe se um dia ela volta – ele disse, pegando suas roupas e pensando onde ia colocar. De repente, olhou para ela e disse – escuta... a gente vai continuar dormindo no seu quarto?

Ela o encarou, ainda pensando em Tights e Raditz e disse:

\- A gente devia fazer uma obra no quarto dos meus pais, que deixou de ser usado há anos... meu pai dormia no quarto de hóspedes, mas deixou o quarto principal intocado, porque nunca quis se desfazer dos móveis, das lembranças da minha mãe... – ela olhou para baixo e disse – mas eles não estão mais aqui. E agora é o apartamento onde nós vamos começar uma família... quando a gente voltar da viagem a gente decide.

\- Mas para onde vamos viajar? – ele perguntou. – Goa? Agra?

\- Não, Goku! Vamos para um lugar fora daqui! Você sabe o que é gostoso? Ir para um país onde ninguém conhece a gente.

\- Tem alguma cidade, assim, que você goste muito?

\- Sim, tem! Roma! Voce deveria conhecer também, é linda demais...

\- Hum. Tem comida boa?

\- Claro que da nossa, menos picante, mas a melhor pizza que eu já comi!

\- Me convenceu! – ele disse – Vamos para Roma!

Nesse momento, o telefone dela tocou e era Vegeta. Ele disse a ela que precisava de autorização para pegar o avião, que o pai colocara no nome dela, para viajar a Paris no dia seguinte. Nesse instante Chichi teve uma ideia e começou a conversar com Vegeta para pô-la em prática.

No dia seguinte, Raditz bancava o motorista para Goku e Chichi, mau humorado e de cara feia, mas sem reclamar, porque eles tinham pedido à Gine e ela intimara o filho para a tarefa. Ela ia no banco da frente, falando o tempo todo que queria conhecer Roma, Paris e Londres, e o filho dizia mecanicamente que iriam em breve, irritado e pensando em outros compromissos.

\- Se não fosse a lua-de-mel eu ia com vocês – disse Gine, animada – eu vi tantos filmes que mostravam Paris e Roma... – ela suspirou. – deve ser tão romântico uma lua-de-mel em Paris...

\- É, mas se a gente também fosse para Paris o Vegeta matava a gente – brincou Goku. Ele quer a Bulma só para ele...

\- Minha _neelam_! Dois dias sem vê-la e já estou com saudades!

\- A senhora não a via todos os dias quando estava na faculdade – cortou Raditz, mal humorado.

\- Mas vai vê-la agora na sala vip – brincou Goku – essa é a vantagem de um voo em avião particular...

\- Não demore, _maan_. Acho até melhor eu ficar no carro – resmungou Raditz ao que Goku e Chichi responderam, ao mesmo tempo:

\- Não!

Ele olhou para os dois pelo retrovisor, desconfiado e disse:

\- Eu sou tão importante assim para vocês?

\- É – disse Goku – e não é só isso. O aeroporto é enorme, quer _maan_ andando até o estacionamento sozinha?

\- Tem razão – ele resmungou – espero que essa sala vip não esteja lotada...

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, não precisaram fugir de paparazzi, porque a imprensa não sabia que eles ou Vegeta e Bulma viajariam. Logo chegavam ao conforto da sala VIP, onde Vegeta e Bulma conversavam animadamente com Tarble, que iria para Londres a convite de Tights por alguns dias. Raditz, andando ao lado de Goku, que empurrava um carrinho lotado de malas porque Chichi não sabia viajar com pouca roupa, olhou para a mesa onde eles conversavam e pensou que talvez fosse o momento de finalmente se resolver com Vegeta. O que ele não esperava era ver Tights aparecer de repente, vinda da cafeteria com uma bandeja cheia de cafés expressos dizendo:

\- Prontinho. Para vocês se habituarem porque o Chayy na Europa é...

Os dois se enxergaram ao mesmo tempo. Raditz estacou onde estava, enquanto Goku e Chichi avançavam junto com Gine, que agarrou Bulma quase às lágrimas, feliz por ver a filha parecendo tão radiante ao lado de Vegeta. Tarble, percebendo o clima entre os dois disse:

\- Onde está o meu latte caramelado, querida? É esse aqui, de tampa marrom?

Tights olhou para ele, meio aérea e disse:

\- Não... esse é o expresso sem açúcar... é meu. O seu é esse aqui – ela passou a ele o copo tentando evitar o olhar de Raditz, que baixou a cabeça e se aproximou de Vegeta, que observava com um meio-sorriso Bulma sendo agarrada pela mãe.

\- Vegeta – Raditz disse em voz baixa – eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas por tudo. Eu não imaginava que...

Vegeta o encarou e disse:

\- Por estranho que possa parecer, eu entendo o seu ponto de vista agora... Você não sabia de toda minha história com Bulma... e não imaginava tudo que estava envolvido. Talvez você seja rígido e tradicional demais... mas só estava querendo proteger sua irmã.

\- É. É isso mesmo – disse Raditz, de cabeça baixa – mas eu realmente devia tê-la escutado quando ela disse...

\- Isso não importa – cortou Vegeta. O que interessa é que agora eu sou seu cunhado. E farei de tudo para fazer sua pequena _bahaan_ feliz, prometo. – ele estendeu a mão e disse – tem a minha palavra.

Raditz apertou a mão dele firme, e finalmente sorriu. Então Vegeta disse:

\- Aquele e-mail idiota dizendo que não trabalhava mais para mim... posso considerar nulo?

\- Eu imaginei que você não quisesse mais...

\- De forma nenhuma. Eu vi os contratos que você conseguiu para Bulma e para mim. Eu conheço um cara tão voraz quanto você e tão esperto para contratos, fui criado por ele... mas meu pai não é agente, e eu preciso de alguém que negocie trabalhos para mim fora da Sadala Filmes.

Os dois riram e Raditz se deu conta que todos na mesa observavam a conversa. Ele disse então:

\- Quando voltarem eu vou ter várias propostas de publicidade. Vou soltar um release dizendo que vocês se casaram, como fiz com esses dois tontos aqui – ele disse, apontando para Goku e Chichi, que riram. – com essa história do Yamcha se assumindo e indo embora do país não há muito o que fofocar sobre vocês...

\- Ah... eu vou sentir tanta falta dos meus dois _bacchan_... vocês vão embora de repente e me deixam sozinha com meu filho mais rabugento! – disse Gine, abraçada a Bulma e Goku ao mesmo tempo – espero que quando voltarem eu seja a primeira pessoa que vocês visitem...

\- A senhora acha que a gente é louco de querer maldição de mãe? – disse Goku, tentando se desvencilhar do abraço forte da mãe.

\- Eu quero uma lembrancinha daquele homem que veste branco, já que vão à Roma!

\- O papa? – perguntou Chichi – a senhora agora é católica?

\- Não! Mas ele falou bem de Gandhi quando recebeu nosso ministro e eu acho que ele é confiável. Então gosto dele...

\- Que seja, _maan_! Mais alguma coisa?

\- Ia dizer para não demorarem tanto. Me sinto sozinha demais,,, - disse Gine, num típico drama de mãe indiana.

\- Porque quer – interrompeu Tarble – conheço um certo senhor que anda doido para acabar com a solidão de uma certa viúva...

Gine corou intensamente e mudou de assunto. Goku levou as malas para despacho e eles ficaram conversando, esperando a chamada para embarque. Apenas duas pessoas na mesa estavam caladas. Raditz encarava Tights, que tentava disfarçar tomando seu expresso. Às vezes seus olhos se encontravam e parecia que havia muito a ser dito pelos dois. De repente, ele perguntou:

\- Você vai com eles, Tights?

\- Sim – ela disse – minha querida _sister_ me convenceu a trocar minha passagem e pegar uma carona. Gostei, doze horas de voo com amigos é sempre melhor...

\- O plano de voo que solicitei você vai chegar a Londres em 14 horas... – disse Vegeta - porque temos que deixar Kakarotto e Chichi em Roma. De lá o avião vai para Londres e nos deixa em Paris, de lá volta a Roma, porque é mais barato deixar o avião hospedado num hangar por dez dias em Roma do que 15 em Paris. Eu e Bulma voltaremos depois, num vôo comercial.

Durante toda conversa, os olhos de Raditz não desviaram dos de Tights por nem um segundo. De repente, o painel da sala vip de voos fretados anunciou a liberação do embarque deles e todos se levantaram, pegando suas bagagens de mão. Raditz despediu-se dos irmãos e cunhados, e aproveitou o momento em que Gine fazia mais uma de suas cenas dramáticas para se aproximar de Tights e dizer:

\- Então é isso, não? – ele a encarou – Foi uma boa visita para você...

Ela o olhou nos olhos e disse:

\- Eu espero que você entenda meus motivos...

\- Talvez seja melhor que eu não entenda... – ele a encarou – para não ficar com raiva de mim mesmo. Espero que você faça uma boa viagem.

Tights o encarou. Era aquilo, um mundo os separava e ela não via muito jeito de ser diferente. De repente, fez algo inusitado: ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo no rosto dele, de leve e disse:

\- Fique bem – ela puxou Tarble e saiu na direção do portão de embarque, porque já tinha se despedido de Gine antes. Ele ficou ali, com as mãos nos bolsos vendo-a se afastar. Logo se deu conta da mãe ao seu lado e olhou para ela, dizendo:

\- Quer dizer que eu sou o filho rabugento?

Ela o encarou com uma expressão enigmática e disse:

\- Sim. E acho que agora vai ficar mais ainda... mas pelo menos uma coisa me deixa aliviada, priy beta...

\- O quê?

\- Te ver de coração partido é ruim, mas é sinal de que você pelo menos tem um coração. Houve uma época em que eu duvidava disso.

Raditz quis retrucar, mas nada o ocorreu. Era porque, como sempre, a mãe tinha razão.

**Notas:**

1\. Como podem imaginar, estamos caminhando para o fim da nossa história. Mas ainda há assuntos inacabados, como veremos no próximo capítulo...

2\. Yamcha saindo do armário CERTAMENTE seria um assunto explosivo. A Índia é uma nação extremamente homofóbica, embora a cultura hinduísta em sua origem não cultivasse esse preconceito, as invasões islâmicas e, principalmente, a colonização inglesa, tornaram a homossexualidade um tabu que parecia intransponível até o ano de 2016, quando a homossexualidade finalmente foi discriminalizada.

3\. Deve ser bom ter um avião particular. Como em outra fic que eu escrevi "Quando Goku conheceu Chichi", a lua de mel dos dois será em Roma. Mas não vamos ver nenhuma das duas viagens, há assuntos mais importantes para tratar...

4\. Esse capítulo se chamou Deewana, palavra hindu que deu origem a "devaneio", loucura, justamente por causa do momento íntimo de Goku e Chichi, graças ao Kamasutra. O livro, que já foi mencionado antes, tem realmente um capítulo inteiramente dedicado ao sexo oral.

5\. E o filme "Deewana" de 1992, foi a estreia de Sharukh Khan como e praticamente o último filme do saudoso Rish Kapoor como galã, onde ele interpreta o galã Ravi, que se casa com a jovem Kajol (Divya Barth, atriz tragicamente falecida no ano seguinte), e é perseguido por um mafioso, o que leva a jovem a ficar viúva e se casar novamente, desafiando convenções sociais, com Raja, vivido por Sharukh Khan.

6\. Falando em viúvas desafiando convenções sociais... o próximo capítulo se chama Pakeezah e é todinho dedicado à nossa viúva mais querida.


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51 – Pakeezah (Pura)**

O final de julho chegou, e, com ele, a intensificação da temporada de monções, que caíram fortemente do final do mês ao início de agosto. Tanto Chichi e Goku quanto Vegeta e Bulma estavam envolvidos com seus compromissos profissionais: o filme "Shakti" teve um desempenho surpreendente nas bilheterias, superando a marca dos 200 crore, um record que até então era detido por "Happy New Year", um filme de 2014. A expectativa quanto à versão feminina era grande, mas Chichi sabia que ainda havia na Índia uma rejeição muito grande à ideia de filmes de luta protagonizados por mulheres, então, não esperava muito.

Mesmo em pré-produção para novos filmes, era preciso promover "Anarkali" e, para isso, Chichi e Goku, que lutava para sua primeira defesa de cinturão, foram aconselhados por Raaja, que agora tinha uma relação muito melhor com Chichi, a gravarem um promo para o filme, aproveitando a publicidade da notícia, finalmente divulgada, de que eles haviam realmente se casado. Levou algum tempo para os sites de fofoca perceberem que havia uma história boa envolvendo os casamentos de Vegeta e Bulma e Chichi e Goku, mas como pouco conseguiram apurar, Ribrianne e os outros fofoqueiros de plantão acabaram desistindo, mas o imaginário popular passou a vender a ideia de que eram os dois casais do momento.

Raditz aproveitara a oportunidade para fazer todos eles faturarem horrores com o interesse do público. Eles quatro foram contratados para diversos anúncios, que vendiam desde pacotes turísticos para Dubai até escovas de dente. Por insistência de Chichi, ela e Goku fizeram ainda duas campanhas sem recebimento de cachê: a primeira para que pessoas com suspeita de tuberculose procurassem os postos médicos e outra, para a vacinação de crianças contra a paralisia infantil – doença com combate complicado na Índia por conta das crendices de que determinadas castas, como os sudras e dalits, tinham o "carma da doença". Bulma e Vegeta gostaram da ideia e fizeram eles mesmos campanhas sobre saúde pública e higiene gratuitas.

Logo que finalizou a sonorização de Anarkali e do outro projeto que participava, Chichi se preparou para partir com Goku, Vegeta e Bulma para Agra, onde eles gravariam o _promo_ da canção "Pyaar kee jeet" (Vitória do amor), em meados de setembro. Mesmo tendo que interromper o treinamento para sua primeira defesa de cinturão, marcada para logo antes do lançamento de "Anarkali", num evento especial programado dessa vez para Nova Déli, Goku amou a ideia de finalmente conhecer o Taj Mahal, onde o promo seria gravado.

Raditz foi com eles, no lugar de Raaja. O irmão de Goku e Bulma andava mais calado e introspectivo por aqueles dias e sua única preocupação era a segurança e a logística das filmagens. A direção do clipe, novamente, ficou a cargo de Farah Khan, que já estava habituada a dirigir os jovens e disse a Goku, abertamente:

\- Largue esse negócio de luta enquanto o seu rosto está inteiro e bonito, rapaz. Uma carreira melhor e mais lucrativa te espera em Bollywood.

Goku riu, e achou aquilo engraçado. Era verdade que ele sempre sonhara com Bollywood, mas tinha sido a luta que o definira como quem ele era. Então, por mais que tivesse realizado o sonho de dançar em Bollywood e fazer um filme com Chichi, ele ainda não tinha planos de deixar a luta para trás.

Foram dois dias de filmagem intensas, no clima que era quente no meio do dia e esfriava subitamente à noite, quando eles ainda faziam algumas tomadas, o que deixou Chichi bastante indisposta. Ela vinha se queixando de algumas cólicas para Goku, dizendo que nunca sentira aquilo, e realmente durante as filmagens ela não dançou como esperava de si mesma: perdeu o equilíbrio mais de uma vez e em vários momentos sentiu-se um pouco tonta, mas atribuiu tudo ao calor.

Mas, quando voltavam ao hotel para jantar e descansar depois do segundo dia de gravações, ela andava pelo saguão segurando a mão de Goku, depois de cumprimentar alguns fãs, quando sentiu a vista escurecer de repente. Vegeta e Bulma tinham ficado um pouco para trás, cercados por estudantes que visitavam Agra, e ela apertou a mão do marido um instante, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela com um ar de estranhamento quando disse:

\- Goku... eu não estou...

Ela desfaleceu de repente, caindo sobre o carpete macio. Goku debruçou-se sobre ela, chamando seu nome e gritou pelo irmão. Raditz, que vinha por último com o staff da produção, correu até eles, abrindo o caminho pelos grupos de pessoas até ali.

\- Bhaee – disse Goku, assustado – ela está respirando, mas está gelada!

\- Vamos correr para o hospital – ele disse – vou ligar agora para a emergência.

Na ambulância, Goku segurava a mão de Chichi, que voltou a si um pouco pálida. Os dois murmuravam pequenos mantras e preces aos Deuses enquanto o veículo corria pelas ruas de Agra até um hospital particular que tinha convênio com a produção do filme. Chichi foi levada numa cadeira de rodas, porque se queixava de cólicas abdominais, para a emergência onde foi examinada. Goku ficou ao lado dos irmãos e de Bulma e entendeu o que Chichi sentira no dia em que ele desmaiara depois da luta com Brolly.

As horas se passaram de forma angustiante para eles dois. Chichi recebeu hidratação intravenosa e um médico começou a fazer a ela perguntas, depois de colher sangue e urina. Ele a encaminhou para uma sala de exames de imagem então disse, calmamente:

\- Precisamos fazer uma ultrassonografia. A senhora diz que usa um DIU de cobre não-hormonal, certo?

\- Sim, uso há uns 3 anos, pouco mais que isso...

\- Bem, os sintomas são compatíveis com o deslocamento do dispositivo, que é raro, mas pode acontecer, normalmente logo após a colocação... e mais raramente ainda durante o uso prolongado.

\- Mas tem tempo que eu uso sem problema algum! – ela disse, um pouco contrariada – não pode ser outra coisa?

\- Vamos ver... – Ele disse – deite-se relaxada enquanto nós vemos o que está acontecendo...

O médico passou o gel sobre a barriga dela e Chichi, pela primeira vez, percebeu que tinha algo diferente com seu corpo. A barriga parecia mais dura, os seios doloridos. Quando a imagem se formou na tela, o homem disse, triunfante:

\- Olha, estávamos certos, percebe? O dispositivo desceu por algum motivo para o colo do útero. A indisposição que a senhora tem sentido é porque ele está provocando uma pequena inflamação, muito leve, mas facilmente debelável, é quase como um hematoma comum – ele sorriu para ela – vamos retirar num procedimento simples e... – De repente, o semblante do médico se modificou. Ele passou novamente o sonógrafo sobre a parte mais alta do ventre de Chichi e franziu os olhos. Então a encarou e disse – há quanto tempo a senhora diz que tem sentido os sintomas?

Chichi pensou por um tempo. Tinha sido durante a primeira menstruação logo após o seu casamento, no fim de julho, que ela sentira cólicas e dores anormais. De repente, ela fez as contas e finalmente percebeu que aquela havia sido, na verdade a última e disse:

\- Já faz quase dois meses... eu... fiquei menstruada e... – ela finalmente percebia o que os sinais do seu corpo queriam dizer e perguntou - ... eu estou grávida?

\- Sim... temos aqui uma imagem compatível com seis semanas de gravidez!

\- Mas... o bebê está bem? – ela sentia-se preocupada, mesmo depois do susto, com a ideia de perder o bebê por conta do DIU. O médico sorriu para ela e disse:

\- O deslocamento do DIU, que você não percebeu imediatamente, permitiu a nidação perfeita do embrião. Pela imagem, a luminescência do cordão é normal. Você tem um embrião completamente viável, apesar das circunstâncias anormais como foi gerado. E depois que retirarmos o DIU, você tem tudo para ter uma gravidez perfeitamente saudável.

Ela sorriu, mas também chorou. O carma, a vontade dos Deuses, só aquilo podia explicar, para ela, aquela gravidez inesperada, mas, ela sentia em seu coração, muito benvinda. Depois que o médico, num procedimento simples, retirou o DIU num consultório ginecológico, com anestesia local, e ela recebeu analgésicos e anti-inflamatórios inofensivos para o feto. Goku foi chamado até a sala de recuperação, onde ela aguardava os resultados dos exames, sentindo-se eufórica e feliz. Ele foi até ela, que estava sentada numa cadeira de rodas e disse:

\- Chi... você está bem? Vai ficar internada?

\- Não – ela sorria para ele – eu vou com você e amanhã estaremos em casa. Mas vou ter que desmarcar alguns compromissos... e acho, não sei... que vou ter que recusar aquele papel que eu estava negociando no filme do senhor Aamir Khan, para fazer uma das filhas dele...

\- É tão grave assim? – ele perguntou, abismado e ela sorriu eu disse no ouvido dele:

\- Não, seu bobo... gravidez não é doença.

Ele demorou um instante para assimilar a notícia. Então olhou para ela, e sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo surpresa e feliz. Ele a beijou longamente e então, perguntou:

\- Mas... o DIU, aquilo tudo e...?

\- Não importa. Os Deuses quiseram assim!

Ele a abraçou e então saiu correndo, esquecendo que era um hospital, e quando viu o irmão, caiu nos braços dele gritando:

\- Bhaee, Bhaee! Ela está GRÁVIDA! Vamos ter um filho!

Raditz levou o susto, junto com Bulma e Vegeta e então disse, parecendo-se ele mesmo mais uma vez:

\- Espero que vocês não estejam planejando manter essa gravidez em segredo, porque metade do hospital ouviu...

Goku não ouviu, porque corria novamente para a sala de recuperação. Tudo que ele queria era ficar com a sua Chichi.

Logo todos eles estavam jantando no hotel, comemorando a boa notícia da gravidez de Chichi, que tinha sido liberada com a recomendação de repousar no dia seguinte e começar imediatamente o pré-natal quando chegasse a Mumbai. Goku fez uma ligação via whatsapp para Gine, que intimou ele a levar Chichi no dia seguinte até ela, para que fossem juntas às primeiras consultas ao médico. Ela sabia que Chichi, não tendo mais sua mãe, gostaria de ter uma pessoa mais velha por perto para ajudá-la. E garantiu a ela que não era antiquada e nem a encheria com superstições estúpidas, mas certamente a acompanharia quando fossem fazer o mapa astral da criança, dias após o nascimento.

Raditz ficou ali, olhando a felicidade do irmão e de Chichi e ainda Vegeta e Bulma felizes, rindo, com todo o mau humor crônico de Vegeta, e se sentiu, de repente, vazio, sobrando. Nunca sentira falta de uma namorada, nunca havia pensado em nenhuma garota por mais tempo do que o que em que ficara com elas, mas já fazia dois meses que Tights tinha ido embora e ele não conseguia nem esquecê-la e nem se livrar daquela sensação de vazio no peito quando via o irmão e a irmã tão felizes nos seus relacionamentos. De repente, ele disse:

\- É o primeiro neto da nossa mãe.

\- E o seu primeiro sobrinho, _bhaee_. – riu Bulma – parece que o Goku te passou para trás, todo mundo imagina que o mais velho tenha filhos primeiro!

Vegeta olhava para Chichi. Havia algo que ela queria dizer, mas não sabia como. Desde que soubera da notícia, imaginava o pai descobrindo que ela daria a ele um neto – mesmo que esse neto tivesse de ser considerado como apenas de consideração, porque a paternidade dela era segredo. Ele então disse:

\- Minha _bahaan_ também passou a perna em mim. Era de se supor que eu teria filhos primeiro.

Chichi de repente o encarou. Ela sabia o que ele queria, mas não sabia se estava preparada para aquilo. O tempo e todas as atitudes de Raaja Vegeta haviam feito com que ela, aos poucos, haviam amolecido seu coração. E ele assumira o papel de seu pai no casamento dela com Goku. Raaja, em outros tempos, tinha sido manipulador e mesquinho, mas desde que seu pai morrera, ele havia se tornado compreensivo e justo, defendendo-a até mesmo dos abusos continuados de Shallot. Ela devia aquilo a ele.

\- Eu acho que precisamos ligar para... para ele – ela disse, se referindo ao pai, o que Vegeta entendeu imediatamente e sorriu – ele vai gostar de saber que vai ganhar... uma neto ou uma netinha.

Ela tentou fazer uma ligação via whatsapp, mas, como tinha acontecido antes com Gine, só foi possível falar sem vídeo, porque aparentemente o sinal estava ruim. Quando Raaja atendeu, ele disse:

\- Chichi? Está tudo bem? Precisam de alguma coisa aí em Agra, ou de mais um dia de gravação?

Ela sorriu. Sempre preocupado, pensando nos filmes.

\- Não senhor. Estou ligando para dar boas notícias... _Baudjee_

Houve um silêncio embargado do outro lado. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava de pai. Ela não se sentia desrespeitando a memória de King, que nunca seria substituído no seu coração, mas precisava trata-lo daquela forma. Ele havia se redimido finalmente com ela e com a memória de sua mãe.

\- Que notícias? – a voz dele saiu trêmula, emocionada. Os olhos de Chichi encheram-se de lágrimas. Então ela disse, sem rodeios:

\- Descobri hoje que o senhor vai ter seu primeiro neto. Não, não é de Vegeta. Sou eu. – ela sorriu ao ouvir o grito triunfante do outro lado. A mesa ficou em silêncio conforme ela dizia – sim, vou me cuidar. Amanhã voltamos a Mumbai e eu vou ter que repousar, porque tinha uma pequena inflamação no colo do meu útero. Não. Não, o bebê não corre nenhum risco, _pitah_.

\- Você pode repetir isso? – disse Raaja, do outro lado da linha. Chichi sorriu e disse para ele:

\- Sim, Pitah. Eu o reconheço como meu pai por tudo que tem feito por mim e pela memória dos meus pais, minha mãe e meu querido pai que me criou... o senhor conquistou meu respeito e meu amor de filha.

Quando Chichi desligou, Goku a abraçou e ela viu o sorriso torto de Vegeta, que disse:

\- É terrível ter que admitir que você acabou fazendo aquele velho mesquinho e egoísta se tornar um bom pai.

Chichi enxugou as lágrimas e disse:

\- Incrível ele não ter vindo atrás da gente. Tão controlador como é, pela primeira vez viajamos para uma gravação e ele não veio junto.

\- Deve ser porque está treinando um sucessor – disse Goku, olhando para Raditz que disse:

\- Não, não. Vim apenas porque ele disse que tinha compromissos importantes.

\- Que compromisso? – disse Vegeta – não sei de nada tão importante por esses dias.

Raditz deu de ombros e eles mudaram de assunto. Ninguém sequer pensou em qual poderia ser o compromisso de Raaja Vegeta.

Enquanto isso, num restaurante em Mumbai, Raaja enxugava as lágrimas diante de Gine, que disse:

\- Você me deve cem rúpias. Eu disse que ela ia te ligar, não disse?

Ele riu e fungou. Então disse:

\- Eu... mesmo que eu já soubesse, foi bom demais que ela tenha me chamado de pitah. Eu achei que isso nunca... – a voz dele embargou-se. Gine suspirou e disse:

\- Ela reconhece tudo que você... ora, você sabe que mudou, não sabe?

Ele a encarou. Os dois estavam jantando juntos pela primeira vez no restaurante Sea Lounge do hotel Taj Mahal, com vista para o grande Portal da Índia, apenas os dois. Tinha sido um plano de Raaja, que queria demais um momento só com ela desde que começara a cortejá-la, logo depois do casamento de Goku e Chichi. Tinha sido aquilo que o motivara a não ir à viagem e ainda mandar Raditz: livrar-se da vigilância de todos eles: tentar, finalmente, ficar a sós com ela. Claro que nenhum deles havia sido informado das intenções dele, o que era engraçado: um casal maduro fugindo da vigilância dos jovens e tendo que contar pequenas mentiras para poderem se encontrar.

\- Pois é. Eu me senti um pouco ridículo fingindo que o vídeo não funcionava, e você?

\- Claro que sim. Mas eu não ia aturar Goku e Raditz perguntando onde eu estava ou porque estava tão arrumada – sorriu Gine – afinal, por enquanto é só um jantar, não é? E ainda precisamos pedir a sobremesa – ela disse, deixando o prato que terminara de lado.

A mão dele deslizou sobre a dela, que estremeceu um pouco. Ele a encarou novamente e disse:

\- É o que você quiser que seja. Eu só queria conversar com você e só com você. Ouvir sua voz, ter sua companhia... Gine, você tem noção da mulher fantástica e fascinante que é?

Ela sorriu olhando para baixo e corando, timidamente. Desde que Raaja entrara em sua vida, ela vivia um misto de euforia e culpa. Por vezes, passava diante do retrato de Bardock, entronizado em sua casa como era costume em qualquer casa de viúva da Índia, e imaginava-se traindo-o, mesmo que ele tivesse partido para o além há quase 13 anos. Então ela disse:

\- O que se espera de uma mulher como eu é que ela morra por dentro quando seu marido morre, não importa quão jovem ela seja. Que seu coração queime na pira funerária com ele e que suas cinzas sejam jogadas nas águas quando ela asperge as cinzas do companheiro... – ela olhou para ele e disse, com um sorriso triste: - e por um tempo foi assim mesmo que eu vivi, Só tinha impulso para me levantar da cama para alimentar aquelas três bocas que dependiam de mim... então, de repente, tudo mudou, e agora dois deles se foram e o que restou... – ela deu um suspiro profundo – quisera eu por fim à solidão do meu Raditz, de coração partido pela irmã inglesa de Bulma... mas ele é teimoso e difícil: não sou eu que sou assim o pai que era – ela riu e Raaja a acompanhou – mas a verdade é que eu estou viva. Viva e meu coração não morreu, embora ele ainda bata pelo meu Bardock... – ela o encarou – eu não posso simplesmente ignorar o que meu coração diz sobre você...

Ele sorriu para ela. Tão sincera e pura nas suas palavras sempre simples, era impossível não se encantar por Gine. A segunda chance que ele não sabia que teria, então, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera foi ele quem sentiu vontade de se abrir com ela, de confessar sentimentos que ele sempre escondera, tão teimoso e orgulhoso que quase arruinara a si mesmo de tantas formas diferentes:

\- Eu deveria ser o homem errado para você, Gine. Não posso mentir. Destruí minha chance de ser feliz com a mulher que eu mais amei na vida porque me achava irresistível demais... eu parti o coração de Kyra, parti em mil pedaços com minhas promessas não cumpridas e traições... e perde-la me deixou amargo, me fez beber descontroladamente... eu gostaria de ter pedido perdão mais vezes a Fasha, como fiz apenas no seu leito de morte. A mulher que eu poderia ter amado, mas que eu sabia que era instável e que eu feri tantas vezes com minhas palavras ásperas... ela me deu dois filhos incríveis, mas eu nunca olhei nos olhos dela e disse isso... – ele baixou a cabeça. O peso do arrependimento ainda o corroía – quando a vi tão destruída, pensando em cada cigarro que ela fumou me esperando voltar, quando eu estava bebendo, jogando... traindo-a. Eu sei que um dia, nessa ou em outra vida, pagarei pelo que fiz com Fasha... pagarei pelo que fiz com Kyra, que ainda me deu uma noite, uma única noite de felicidade antes de todas as luzes se apagarem para mim... e eu entendo porque ela acabou escolhendo Cutelo. Ele, por mais que a tenha maltratado, sabia pedir perdão como eu nunca soube, e cuidou dela melhor que eu mesmo cuidava de mim – ele olhou para Gine, e seus olhos estavam marejados. – e eu, que só parei de beber e me destruir quando Kyra morreu, achei que ela não tinha deixado nada para mim... e eu, que só aprendi a pedir perdão tarde demais, quando vi Fasha às portas da morte, quando vi que perderia o respeito do meu filho... que eu sempre amei, mas fui orgulhoso demais para admitir. Quando soube que Chichi era minha filha... que Kyra tinha, afinal, deixado algo para mim... eu quis renascer. Eu quis acertar onde havia errado tantas vezes, Gine... e se os deuses te colocaram no meu caminho, não é para que eu seja feliz, mas para que eu acabe com a sua solidão e possa, de alguma forma, te dar felicidade e respeito. – ele a olhou – se você me der essa chance, eu não vou desperdiça-la.

Lentamente, Gine enlaçou sua mão à de Raaja, os dedos delicados mas fortes de mulher trabalhadora se entrelaçando firmemente aos dele, que apertou ligeiramente os dela, que sorriu e disse:

\- Sim. Eu aceito sua corte e sua proposta, Raaja Vegeta... e quero passar essa noite com você. Mas aviso que a minha cama é estreita e simples, uma cama de viúva, daquelas que não esperam que outro homem habite... – ela olhou para ele – e eu já não sei se realmente sei como é estar com um homem, por mais que seja isso que eu deseje... então se prepare para ser compreensivo.

\- Quero pedir autorização a você para não te amar na sua cama de viúva. Não quero passar diante dos olhos do retrato do seu marido e ver arrependimento nos seus... – ele apertou os dedos dela com alguma força – e por todos os deuses, vou frear meu desejo por você para te amar da forma como você merece e não simplesmente como eu te desejo. Aqui mesmo nesse hotel, numa suíte luxuosa e confortável, como se você fosse uma noiva, uma pura e imaculada noiva. Você aceita, minha Pakeezah?

Ela riu, corando intensamente e disse:

\- Sim, eu aceito.

À meia luz da suíte de lua de mel do hotel Taj Mahal, que Raaja não havia reservado, mas conseguira por algum golpe de sorte ao perguntar se havia quartos disponíveis quando saíram do restaurante, os dois se encararam assim que ele fechou a porta. Mesmo cortejando-a oficialmente há dois meses, Raaja jamais tivera a oportunidade de beijá-la, e sentia-se como um colegial quando deu dois passos na direção de Gine e delicadamente tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela erguesse a cabeça para olhá-lo um instante antes dele aproximar seu rosto do dela, os lábios se roçando por um instante antes do beijo que ele esperava desde que ela o enfrentara em Dubai, quase três meses antes.

Gine fechou os olhos, trêmula e hesitante, então sentiu o contato decidido dos lábios de Raaja nos seus. Por um instante, um arrepio a percorreu e ela disse a si mesma, mentalmente, para não o comparar a Bardock, que, afinal, tinha sido o único homem que a beijara na vida. Ela sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo ao mesmo tempo que ele a puxava para perto, e ela sentiu o corpo dele, firme para um homem de 57 anos, se encostando no seu, sentiu o perfume dele, um almíscar apimentado, e entreabriu os lábios, convidando-o a beijá-la mais profundamente.

Raaja entendeu os sinais e aprofundou o beijo, saboreando os lábios macios contra os dele, à medida que sua língua procurava pela dela enquanto ela se agarrava ao pescoço dele, encostando-se nele e se deixando levar pelo toque sedutor, pelo beijo apaixonado que despertou nela sensações e sentimentos há muito tempo adormecidos. Raaja então quebrou o contato e acariciou o rosto dela, sorrindo ao dizer:

\- Pakeezah... me deixe entrar no santuário do seu coração.

\- Você já está nele, Raaja... – ela murmurou, de olhos fechados, beijando de leve os dedos dele que tocaram seus lábios – você já tem lugar no meu coração.

Ele então a puxou e sentou-a na cama. Gine tirou delicadamente os sapatos e o encarou, enquanto puxava para baixo, soltando do grampo do ombro, a duppata do sári, revelando o abdome liso e a cintura ainda fina. Os dois eram um casal maduro: ele estava com 57 anos, ela com 52, mas ambos ainda tinham boa forma física: Gine havia trabalhado tanto por tantos anos, de forma tão dura, que tinha o corpo firme, agora mantido por uma rotina de exercícios incentivada pelos filhos, principalmente por Goku, Raaja, por sua genética privilegiada e por ter passado a se cuidar melhor depois dos anos de abusos.

Talvez por isso, o desejo e a libido dos dois parecia intocada como a de dois jovens quando ele tornou a beijá-la, agora deitando-a na cama. Os dedos dela procuraram os botões da túnica dele, que ela começou a desabotoar e ele terminou, tirando em seguida a camiseta que tinha por baixo. Ela sentiu o tórax forte do artista que apaixonara muitas garotas da sua geração sob as mãos quando o acariciou. Já havia pelos grisalhos, muitos por sinal, no peito moreno dele, mas a pele sob os dedos dela era quente, macia e ela o encarou convidando-o a ajudar a tirar o resto das roupas.

E ele virou-a de costas, beijando seu pescoço e ombros quando tirou o choli e o sutiã dela. Os seios de Gine eram pequenos, mas ele beijou-os com carinho, sentindo-a arrepiar-se enquanto ele empolgava seus mamilos escuros com a língua. Ela de repente ficou de pé diante dele, e sob os olhos mesmerizados, tirou cada volta do sári sem desviar os olhos dos dele, então, desamarrou a anágua que caiu a seus pés. Ela não usava uma lingerie sensual, porque não tinha nenhuma, mas tirou a calcinha grande e confortável de uma forma tão sexy que ele se sentia louco para possuí-la quando finalmente a viu nua.

Raaja ajoelhou-se aos pés de Gine, que estranhou o movimento, mas ele, olhando para ela, tocou-a docemente entre as pernas, e ela corou, a vergonha finalmente aparecendo. Ele fez que não com a cabeça e murmurou um "linda" que soou como música aos ouvidos dela. Então, ele beijou sua vulva delicadamente, e ela gemeu, sentindo-se imediatamente úmida e excitada. Ele então aprofundou o contato, levantando ligeiramente uma de suas pernas enquanto a língua procurava seu âmago, deliciando-se com o sabor dela, que o segurou pelos cabelos e gemeu seu nome quando ele começou a excitá-la conforme sua língua ia e vinha delicadamente.

Gine queria mais, e deitou-se na cama, sentindo as inibições desarmando-se conforme ela o chamava para si. Raaja, antes de tudo, tirou o resto das roupas e se mostrou inteiro para ela, que prendeu a respiração quando o viu nu e ereto. Ele então voltou ao que fazia antes e continuou a beijá-la, prova-la. Seus dedos a tocavam, sua boca beijava, lambia e provava cada pedaço sensível e excitável do seu sexo, que ia ficando mais úmido e pronto para tê-lo dentro de si.

Talvez por saber que não seria tão simples para ela, depois de tanto tempo, ele penetrou-a com os dedos enquanto a empolgava com a língua, e Gine gemeu quando ele alcançou seu ponto G e sentiu o corpo todo tremer. Ele não parou, e num misto de pressão e carícias no clitóris a fez chegar a um orgasmo repentino e surpreendente, e Raaja sentiu que ela parecia brilhar enquanto gemia de prazer, levada ao ápice pelos dedos e pela língua dele, que depois, ajoelhado diante dela disse:

\- Eu preciso ter você, Gine... eu preciso tanto...

\- Vem, Raaja – ela murmurou, puxando-o sobre ela – me faz tua...

Ele então debruçou-se sobre ela e a beijou, desejando-a, sabendo que era uma sorte a essa altura da vida poder se apaixonar de novo por uma mulher tão incrível e tão fascinante. Devagar e com muito cuidado, ele se colocou entre as pernas dela, possuindo-a delicadamente, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la. Ele sentiu o gemido profundo dela quando se sentiu inteiro dentro dela, que sussurrou para ele que aquilo era muito bom, fazendo com que um calor subisse por ele que cerrou a mandíbula com força para frear o ímpeto de possuí-la com mais força. Ela, que ele sentia tão delicada e pequena sob ele.

Ele começou a mover-se sobre ela, alternando beijos e murmúrios de desejo em seu ouvido, e ela era dele agora, ele podia sentir, tão quente e surpreendentemente fogosa, correspondendo aos seus impulsos, gemendo deliciosamente no seu ouvido cada vez que ele a estocava mais e mais fundo, até que ele a ouviu dizer:

\- Oh, Raaja... eu vou...

Ele aumentou o ritmo, e ela gemeu mais, mais fundo, puxando-o para que ele a possuísse até o fundo, e aquilo foi demais para ele, que gozou como há muito tempo não se lembrava. E quando tudo acabou, ele se aninhou debruçado sobre o peito dela, sentindo o cheiro bom, doce e cítrico de sua Pakeezah. Ele levantou os olhos para ela e a beijou mais uma vez, e os dois se olharam longamente então ele disse:

\- Fomos muito irresponsáveis por... você sabe, fazermos sem proteção?

\- Sim, fomos – ela riu. – mas eu não tenho mais como ter filhos. E estive no médico há pouco tempo, está sempre tudo bem comigo...

\- E apesar da minha má fama – ele riu – tinha um bom tempo que eu não ficava assim... com mulher nenhuma.

\- Isso sim, me surpreende – ela riu – deve ser por isso que o achei tão mal-humorado quando te conheci – ela beijou-o de leve e ele prosseguiu:

\- E quando... quando pareceu que ia ficar sério entre nós eu procurei um médico para ver se estava tudo bem comigo. – ela o olhava com ar de riso e ele completou – e não, não foi para conseguir nenhuma "ajuda", está bem?

\- Eu acredito... pareceu bem natural – ela riu novamente, estava se sentindo leve e alegre. Ele então disse:

\- Agora precisamos discutir como vamos contar... para todos eles.

\- Nossos filhos? Eles não precisam saber, ou, se souberem, não tem que falar nada. Não é da conta deles...

\- Eles vão precisar saber que nós vamos nos casar. E logo. – ela o encarou com surpresa e disse:

\- Quem disse que eu quero me casar com você? Você por acaso me pediu em casamento? Só me lembro de ser cortejada.

\- Não quer se casar comigo?

Ela deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

\- Sim, Raaja... eu quero me casar contigo.

Os dois beijaram-se mais uma vez e se aninharam um ao outro. A vida podia ter sido dura, às vezes, com os dois. Mas agora eles haviam se encontrado e não se perderiam jamais um do outro.

E era bom amar e se sentirem amados novamente.

**Notas:**

1\. Eu sou a pessoa menos crackshiper da face da terra. Certamente ninguém nunca me verá shipando o Rei Vegeta com a Gine "para valer", assim como eu sou muito avessa a crackships como GoBul ou coisas como shipar a Lunch com o Raditz. Mas nessa história, em especial e em caráter único, os personagens do Raaja e da Gine convergiram de tal forma que eu tive de juntar os dois. Foi mais forte que eu.

2\. É possível ter um DIU por 4 anos e engravidar assim mesmo, mas é raro, muito raro. Mas aqui entra o domínio do Carma e o fato de que eu queria terminar a história com o Gohanzinho já existindo. Em tempo: o capítulo final dessa história se passa no ano de 2021. Ela terminaria do ano de 2020, mas eu quis que a pandemia já fosse passado e minha visão é sempre otimista e eu acredito que estaremos livres desse troço no ano que vem.

3\. Raditz está vivendo um tempo bastante melancólico. E não, a Tights não vai aparecer do nada em Mumbai para que eles sejam felizes para sempre. Mas no próximo capítulo, "Mother India", teremos mais um casamento. Ô povo para gostar de casar, esses indianos...

4\. Paakezah é um dos filmes mais emblemáticos do cinema Bollywoodiano, tendo uma história de bastidores ainda mais dramática do que a de sua trama. O filme conta a história da jovem cortesã Sahibjaan, filha da igualmente cortesã Nargis, e os dois papéis foram interpretados pela estrela absoluta Meena Kumari. Sahibjaan nasce em um cemitério, filha ilegítima de um abastado muçulmano Shahabuddin. Quando Nargis morre, a tia de Sahibjaan tenta criar a menina fora do meio da prostituição, mas ela se torna uma cantora, o que na época em que se passa o filme não seria muito diferente de ser prostituta. Sem saber de sua "má fama", Salim, que na verdade é primo de Sahibjaan, se apaixona por ela durante uma viagem de trem quando a vê dormindo descalça, e deixa a ela um bilhete elogiando a delicadeza de seus pés. Apesar de se apaixonarem, o casamento é novamente impedido pela família de Salim, que para humilhar Sahibijaan ainda a contrata para cantar e dançar no casamento do jovem. Se quiser saber o que acontece depois disso, me pergunte em particular, mas não posso revelar o spoiler da cena clímax mais famosa de Bollywood.

5\. Por que Paakezah tem uma história de bastidores tão complicada? O filme começou a ser rodado em 1959, quando Meena Kumari tinha 25 anos e era recém casada com o diretor do filme, Kamal Amhori, 15 anos mais velho que ela. Amhori era perfeccionista e descartou 80 horas de filme gravado quando conseguiu contrato para fazer o filme em cores (até então, eram comuns filmes de Bollywood com cenas preto e brancas e coloridas alternadas) e então houve uma revisão geral da produção, com reconfecção de figurinos e cenários, para ficarem mais coloridos e grandiosos. O filme começou a ser refeito em 1963, mas nos primeiros dias de 1964 Amhori pediu o divórcio de Meena Kumari, que então se recusou a voltar ao estúdio. Amhori era abusivo e cruel, e o divórcio prejudicou a carreira de Khumari, que então se tornou alcoólatra e passou a implorar para voltar para o marido, que a rejeitava. Ela ainda fez alguns filmes, mas muito poucos se comparados aos anteriores ao fim de seu casamento, sendo sempre acidamente criticada pela imprensa indiana. Em 1969 os dois se reconciliaram, mas Meena estava muito doente, havia contraído cirrose hepática, mas, por insistência dela, a produção voltou ao estúdio para terminar Pakeezah. Infelizmente, ela não era mais a mesma atriz, a segunda parte do filme ela não tinha mais forças para interpretar, e é visível sua queda de performance, uma vez que ela estava tão doente que mal se aguentava em pé. Pakeezah foi concluído e lançado em 1972, mas foi massacrado por parte da crítica após a première, pois ninguém não sabia do estado de doença da atriz. Quando ela morreu, apenas 18 dias depois do lançamento do filme, tudo foi revelado, e Pakeezah se tornou um clássico instantaneamente e a maior bilheteria do cinema indiano até então, um tributo a uma das atrizes mais injustiçadas de Bollywood, que só depois de morta teve o devido reconhecimento. Fora das telas, ela foi uma poetisa conhecida e consagrada, escrevendo em urdu com o pseudônimo de Naaz. Uma curiosidade: inicialmente o mesmo ator interpretaria o interesse romântico tanto de Nargis quanto de Sahibjaan seria o mesmo, Ashok Kumar; mas quando a produção recomeçou, em 1969, ele estava velho demais para ser o galã e foi escolhido seu sobrinho Raj Kumar para terminar o filme.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52 – Mother India (Mãe Índia)**

O quarto na penumbra das cinco da manhã estava silencioso até que um chorinho manhoso e macio de bebê soou no berço que ficava logo ao lado da cama, costume comum na Índia para crianças de até um ano. Lunch despertou e fez menção de levantar-se, mas Tenshin a Impediu dizendo, suavemente:

– Deixa comigo...

O pai levantou-se, esfregando os olhos e sorriu para a pequena no berço. Chayla mirou seus grandes olhos verdes como o da mãe nele e deu um resmunguinho, como se esperasse algo diferente. Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo, dizendo:

– Bom dia, princesinha dos olhos de esmeralda! É fome que te aflige?

Lunch já havia sentado recostada na cabeceira da cama e passado uma gaze úmida para higienizar os mamilos para amamentar a neném e sorriu para a cena. Tenshin trouxe a pequena até ela e em questão de segundos, ela estava agarrada a um dos seios da mãe, mamando vorazmente.

– Nossa, que fome! – disse Lunch, rindo. Chayla nascera com a pele morena e rosada, e agora tinha uma penugem de cabelos escuros cobrindo a cabecinha que nascera tão careca. Os olhinhos, verdes como os da mãe, às vezes passeavam pelo quarto, enquanto ela apertava com a mão minúscula o outro seio da mãe, que logo a trocou, de posição. O pai preparou então o pequeno kit de troca de fralda sobre a cama e ficou olhando para as duas enternecido. E quando a pequena Chayla tinha os olhos quase fechados de sono e a barriga cheia, Lunch a passou para ele, que a fez arrotar e a deitou na cama sobre o trocador, conversando com ela em voz baixa, o que a fazia ficar quietinha:

– Onde está a coisinha miúda do papai? A princesa de olhos esmeralda, onde está?

Lunch terminou de se ajeitar e os dois terminaram a troca de fraldas juntos, com todo cuidado, para não agitar a bebezinha sonolenta. Um instante depois, ela estava totalmente vestida e Lunch a deitou no berço, onde ela adormeceu quase imediatamente. Lunch deu um suspiro e disse:

– Hum... nunca mais vamos acordar tarde, mesmo no primeiro dia do Diwali?

Tenshin riu e a puxou para a cama, dizendo suavemente:

– Durma mais um pouco. Hoje é Karva Chauth. Não quer acordar cedo num dia em que se compromete a jejuar até o anoitecer, quer?

Ela se aninhou a ele e disse:

– Mas você jejua comigo. Não é tão ruim assim...

– Porque eu te amo, não deixaria minha metade passar fome sozinha.

– Um dia iremos à America e eu vou te encher de junkie food para compensar isso. Mas sem carne de boi, é claro. Podemos procurar nos encher de asinhas de frango com molho picante, mas acho que você vai dizer que não arde nada, que é doce como a masala de Marahastra.

Ele riu. Era a oitava vez que eles jejuavam juntos no Karva Chauth, e o faziam sozinhos, porque aquele não era um hábito ali em Mumbai. De repente, ele perguntou:

– Você imaginava, naquele dia em que fomos juntos ao Ganesha Chartuti que ia acabar assim, casada comigo?

– Para ser sincera, não. – ela o olhou, com os grandes olhos verdes brilhando na penumbra do quase amanhecer e disse – achava que ia ser divertido te seduzir, estava subindo pelas paredes depois de dois anos sem sexo, imersa naquele mundo adolescente da Chichi, mas ainda descrente do amor, por causa das minhas decepções do passado... mas foi você quem me conquistou. E que bom que eu fui lá contigo, e me apaixonei... me converti. Virei indiana por sua causa, Tenshin. E não me arrependo nem um pouco. – ela se debruçou sobre ele e o beijou de leve. – será que a gente vai sentir muita fome se fizer amor agora?

Ele riu e disse baixinho:

– Com cuidado para não fazer barulho e nem acordar a Chayla... podemos pagar para ver – ele disse e beijou-a novamente com carinho.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, em Chowpatti, uma professora encerrava a sua aula de yoga para gestantes e maridos com Chichi e Goku:

– Goku! – Chichi reclamou quando ele, aproveitando o comando da professora de yoga dela para saírem da postura de casal que estavam, apertou ligeiramente um de seus seios, de brincadeira.

– Desculpa, Chi... é que tá tão fofinho...

A professora ruborizou e disse:

– Bom, então é isso. Vejo vocês depois do feriado. Você está indo muto bem, Chichi! Vai chegar no parto com o assoalho pélvico bem reforçado! E espero que esteja gostando também, senhor Goku.

– Ah, é ótimo! – ele disse, abraçando Chichi – é bom fazer alguma coisa com ela.

A professora saiu da sala de dança que Chichi tinha no apartamento e ele disse:

– Tudo isso só por causa de um pafu pafu?

– O quê? – Disse Chichi, intrigada.

– Isso! – ele disse, pegando em cada um dos seios com uma mão e apertando um de cada vez, dizendo – pafu... pafu!

– Ah, Goku! – ela disse, o empurrando – Não sei de onde tirei que seria uma boa ideia fazer essa aula de yoga contigo para me ajudar! – ele a puxou de volta e disse – relaxa! – ele a beijou de leve – é que eu chego da minha corrida pela praia ligadão, cheio de adrenalina, endorfina... aí fico nessa de acalmar, alongar... te pegar – ele a abraçou e beijou de leve a sua orelha – ah, Chi... que vontade de te levar de novo pra cama!

– Não podemos! – ela riu – eu estou terminando o mestrado que eu larguei há dois anos, lembra? Já que eu não posso ter minhas aulas de dança e não vou mais filmar até o meio do próximo ano...

– Eu sei... se eu não tivesse que treinar igual um maluco eu ia ficar chateado... estamos com nosso quarto reformado há um mês e não atualizamos tanto assim nossa contagem do kamasutra... – ele disse, beijando atrás da orelha dela de forma insinuante e então, a largando de repente, coçando a cabeça – mas hoje é o primeiro dia do Diwali e eu preciso treinar assim mesmo, porque a luta é amanhã... e hoje temos a grande estreia!

Ele a abraçou novamente por trás e ficou olhando para ela. A barriguinha redonda começava a aparecer, discretamente. Os seios estavam maiores, mais roliços e ele disse:

– Como está linda e radiante minha querida princesa Shanti!

– É porque estou com a luz do nosso pequeno Krishna no meu ventre...

– Antes minha mãe chamava assim. E agora? Tem outro pequeno Krishna na sua barriga!

– Que tal Arjuna? Ele é o discípulo mais fiel de Krishna!

– Muito azarado. Podia ser Hannuman, se o intragável do Broly já não tivesse roubado esse Deus para si mesmo...

– Então, seja meu Lorde Rama! – ela riu, segurando as mãos que envolviam sua cintura. Me proteja do malvado Ravanna!

– Hum... eu gosto de Rama, mas preferia ser o seu Lorde Shiva e ter minha Parvati dançando para mim...

– Hum... não sei... isso significa que nosso filho vai ter a cabeça de um elefante e eu não sei se isso vai ser bom na hora do parto!

– Ei! Eu gosto de Lorde Ganesha! – ele riu – mas ele não nasceu assim... de qualquer forma, serei quem você quiser que eu seja, Rama, Shiva, Krishna... contanto que eu te leve sempre para a cama, minha flor de lótus... mas agora eu preciso ir mesmo, ou vou desistir de treinar e estragar seus estudos – ele a largou e deu dois passos na direção da saída.

– Você tem que estar aqui às duas! Nosso vôo para Déli é as três e meia. O Vegeta reclama horrores quando a gente se atrasa por sua causa.

– Ele que compre um avião se quiser reclamar, está indo de carona com a gente, o folgado! – disse Goku, mostrando a língua para ela – eu vou treinar na academia que é praticamente aqui do lado. Os mestres já estão me passando mensagem, dizendo que eu não me atrase. Volto para o almoço, não se preocupe. Vou assim mesmo – disse ele, ajeitando o moleton que usava para fazer yoga, meio surrado – levo a sunga na bolsa e jogo uma camisa por cima.

Chichi ficou olhando Goku deixando a sala de dança descalço, com seu andar despreocupado. Passou então a mão na barriguinha de quase três meses de gravidez e disse:

– Papai vai lutar amanhã... espero que não nos dê nenhum susto, viu?

Ela deu um suspiro. As lutas ainda a assustavam, mas sem elas, ele não seria o seu Goku.

Vegeta abriu a porta do banheiro da suíte e deu um sorriso torto. Ela gostava dessas provocações, ele sabia. Tinha acordado muito cedo e corrido toda a extensão da praia de Juhu, como fazia quase todos os dias. Às vezes ele a encontrava ainda adormecida. Mas hoje, sua Bulma estava dentro do chuveiro, lavando os cabelos azuis, de olhos fechados. A espuma descia pelas costas delgadas e ele sabia que aquilo era um convite. Não disse nada, apenas tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro, ficando atrás dela, que riu ao senti-lo ali.

– Resolveu lavar os cabelos cedo – ele disse, já encostando seu corpo no dela.

– Ah... você sabe... vamos para Déli hoje, tenho que estar com eles lavados e secos porque assim que chegarmos lá, começamos a produção e tudo... é tão bom ter meu próprio maquiador...

– Agradeça ao Tarble – ele disse, sentindo o alívio da água morna sobre si – o sujeito é amigo dele... mas chega de falar disso e me passa aí o sabonete...

– Eu achei – disse ela pegando a barra de sabonete natural com perfume de sândalo e citrus, o favorito dele, e molhando no chuveiro – que você preferisse que eu ensaboasse você...

– Foi o que eu quis dizer – ele murmurou de forma insinuante e ela se virou para ele, dizendo:

– Eu acho melhor começar pelas costas...

Ele se virou com um sorriso torto. Depois da timidez inicial, Bulma e ele haviam descoberto que eram natural e igualmente provocadores, e isso havia se tornado a tônica do relacionamento sexual deles. Bulma começou a ensaboá-lo lentamente, as mãos espalhando a espuma pelas costas dele dos ombros até o meio das costas, passando suavemente pela sua coluna, fazendo ele fechar os olhos enquanto o arrepio de tesão que as mãos macias provocavam nele. Ela então de abaixou um pouco e começou a ensaboar as pernas dele, pulando de propósito a bunda, que apertou com vontade depois que suas mãos já tinham subido pelas coxas musculosas dele, o enlouquecendo:

– Ei! – Ele disse – é para ensaboar. Não é pra ficar apertando, sua mulher vulgar e abusada.

– Ah... sua bunda fica tão redondinha e gostosa quando você chega dessas corridas na areia fofa... dá vontade de morder...

– Não se atreva! – resmungou ele, rindo, no entanto.

– Já que eu estou aqui, Vegeta, vira logo de frente para eu te ensaboar a frente...

Ele se virou e ela fingiu não perceber a ereção, Ajoelhada, ela começou a ensaboar as pernas dele, subindo pela coxa. Ele de repente não resistiu, quando as mãos dela começaram a ensaboar seus testículos de forma provocante, e, segurando os cabelos dela, a fez olhar para cima, dizendo:

– Para com isso e me chupa antes que eu fique louco.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso para ele e o abocanhou, provocando nele um rugido gutural e profundo. Como ela aprendera rápido aquilo. Com a boca, Bulma o provocava, a língua passando pela glande exposta antes de abocanhar toda a extensão dele, indo e voltando enquanto as mãos não abandonavam a massagem anterior. O sabonete tinha sido largado de lado e agora jazia solitário num canto do box. De repente, Vegeta a fez parar e a puxou para cima, colocando-a de frente para a parede e de costas para ele, debaixo do chuveiro.

As mãos dele envolveram seus seios enquanto ela gemia de prazer sentindo a encoxada dele, a dureza contra as suas nádegas, quente, viva, fazendo com que ela percebesse a umidade quente no nicho entre as pernas que pedia por ele. Vegeta se esfregava nela e beijava seu pescoço, a água quente escorrendo por eles e deixando tudo mais sensual, dano a ele mais vontade dela. As mãos dele desceram pela sua cintura até o meio das pernas dela, e ele a tocou ali, provocando, fazendo com que ela pedisse:

– Para com isso e me fode logo, Vegeta...

– Você é uma mulher vulgar e fala palavras chulas, sabia? – ele riu, junto ao ouvido dela – e sabe o que é pior?

– O quê?

– Eu adoro isso... – ele levantou um pouco a coxa dela e, por trás, a fez empinar a bunda, encaixando-se na entrada dela, sem abandonar a massagem que fazia em seu clitóris com a mão direita. Ele então meteu nela sem piedade, com força, e ela gemeu de prazer ao senti-lo inteiro dentro dela. Bulma empinou-se mais, segurando-se nas torneiras do chuveiro para ter equilíbrio enquanto ele continuava a estoca-la, grunhindo de prazer, a mão ajudando a manter o ritmo e fazendo Bulma sentir aquela onda quente que subia por ela, totalmente possuída pelo seu homem, seu Shiva, seu Krishna, seu amante de todas as vidas. Ela gemeu quando o orgasmo dela começou, e ele acelerou seu ritmo nas duas frentes, fazendo o prazer se intensificar para ela, que gemeu ainda mais alto, levando-o também a um orgasmo forte, de tirar o fôlego que ele celebrou com um abraço nela e um grito de prazer.

Eles então ficaram ali, em silêncio, abraçados até que ele saiu de dentro dela respirando forte e a virou para um beijo molhado. Estavam ofegantes e satisfeitos quando terminaram o banho e voltaram para a cama por um tempo. A princípio, ficaram apenas ali, nus e abraçados, até que ela disse:

– Não passei condicionador! Meu cabelo vai ficar um lixo... – ela fez menção de se levantar e ele disse, quando a agarrou:

– Fique mais um pouco... depois você toma outro banho...

Ele a beijou e logo ela estava por cima, cavalgando-o como uma deusa, as mãos dele apertando seus seios, enquanto ela rebolava para aumentar o contato entre as zonas de prazer. Por todos os deuses, eles pensavam, como eram perfeitos juntos, como haviam se descoberto em tão pouco tempo, logo, Bulma gemia conforme gozava, e ele se juntava a ela, feliz por ter ali a mulher da sua vida, sua shakti, sua força, como era a esposa de Shiva em todas as suas encarnações.

Ela desabou sobre ele de repente, quando o aperto dele nos quadris dela indicou que ele terminara de gozar também. Ficaram ali, suados e ofegantes mas sentindo aquela felicidade inexplicável e tão plena. De repente, ele disse:

– Estou morto de fome...

– Eu não vou tomar café enquanto não terminar meu banho... – ela disse, manhosa, esfregando o rosto no dele como uma gatinha.

– Eu estou suado também. Vamos terminar logo isso porque eu preciso comer uma refeição decente... – ele a tirou de cima de si, a arrastando para o banheiro. Ela dava risadinhas e ele disse – e dessa vez eu me ensaboo ou a gente não vai terminar isso nunca.

O telefone tocou na cabeceira de Gine e ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Tinha adiantado todos os compromissos da doceria para não precisar por os pés nem na fábrica nem em nenhuma das lojas – Raditz negociara e agora eram uma próspera franquia, faturando muito bem – porque tudo que ela queria era ter paz naquele Diwali. Um feriado como ela nunca tivera, para descansar de verdade. Para torcer pela vitória do filho e pelo sucesso da sua família. Pegou o celular e sorriu. Ligação de vídeo de Raaja. Ela adorava esses mimos dele pela manhã.

– Bom dia, minha Pakeezah.

– Bom dia, mere Rajah... – ela sorriu para ele e disse – como você gosta de me ver amarrotada e sem maquiagem...

– Prefiro te ver assim ao vivo... mas só depois do último dia do Diwali.

– Você acha que os meninos vão levar um susto? Quer dizer... casar assim, em Déli, sem avisar a eles...

– Você contou para seu filho mais velho.

– Eu devo isso a Raditz... tadinho, vou deixa-lo aqui, sozinho nesse apartamento enorme...

– Vai ser bom para ele. Se ele quisesse, poderia morar conosco, aqui temos 3 quartos vazios, inclusive o que foi do Vegeta. E ontem eu acabei tendo que contar ao Tarble, porque nossas roupas chegaram quando ele estava em casa e ele não parava de perguntar...

Ela riu gostosamente e disse:

– Eles vão se acostumar... já aceitam a ideia de que nós dois estamos juntos...

– Não fizemos um Chunni...

– Você sabe por quê... já é uma sorte que eu possa ter achado um celebrante que tenha aceitado que eu participasse dos ritos de casamento do meu próprio filho... mesmo que a princípio o casamento fosse da minha filha – ela riu – e a gente tenha achado um sacerdote para nos casar em Déli...

– Sim, ainda que ele pareça ligeiramente maluco... foi uma indicação de um amigo de lá. Vai dar tudo certo, e no próximo Diwali faremos uma festa muito, muito emocionante!

– Om shanti – ela disse.

– Preciso desligar. – ele disse – preparar as coisas da viagem.

– Tudo meu está pronto – ela disse, se espreguiçando – vou ficar na cama mais um tempo.

– Isso é terrível para a minha imaginação – ele disse e ela riu.

– Não posso fazer nada.

Eles desligaram e Gine suspirou. Por um instante, pensou em toda sua vida. Tinha sido difícil perder Bardock... e ela, no fundo do seu coração, ainda o amava, e aquilo era um baque em todas as suas crenças: achava que seria impossível amar dois homens ao mesmo tempo, mas, pelos Deuses, ela amava Bardock e Raaja. E sabia que Raaja amava a ela e Kyra. Queria, sim, ter passado a vida toda ao lado do seu Bardock, mas ele fora tirado dela muito cedo e ela não queria passar a velhice sozinha, embora sentisse falta do seu primeiro amor por todos os dias de sua existência. Mas seria um amor, talvez, para outra encarnação, quando ela voltasse junto dele e Raaja voltasse para sua Kyra ou ainda, ela poderia encontrar Raaja primeiro, e o destino levar Bardock até Kyra... quem sabia quais seriam os desígnios dos Deuses?

No seu escritório, Raditz lia seus e-mails, porque acordara cedo demais e não se acostumava muito a não fazer nada nos feriados. Ele tinha se acostumado a ser assim: absorvido pelo trabalho, pelas finanças da família, por tudo que movimentava sua cabeça. Abriu o site de investimentos: tudo ia bem. A fortuna da família crescia. Ele remunerava Kakarotto e Bulma com a parte deles nos lucros, mas aplicava a maior parte do que a família ganhava para que eles tivessem um futuro cada vez mais confortável, administrava tudo para todos, no seu papel de filho mais velho e pilar da família. Mas ele tinha um grande porão onde ele ia guardando os próprios sentimentos dentro de sua alma. Podia esconder aquilo de todos, mas não de si mesmo.

Abril pela enésima vez um e-mail que recebera de Bulma. Era uma mensagem encaminhada com pedido de reunião feito por Tights, para meados de dezembro, para falar com a irmã sobre a fábrica das cápsulas hoi-poi, feitas a partir dos projetos do pai biológico das duas, cujos protótipos funcionais tinham sido um sucesso. O plano era começar a produzir no ano seguinte, mas elas precisavam de investimentos que seriam captadoz por Tights e ela queria a irmã por lá para participar do trato sobre a repartição dos lucros, dizendo que aquilo poderia tornar as duas riquíssimas.

Mas Bulma, que estaria gravando por todo mês de dezembro, pediu ao irmão que a representasse na reunião, porque seria um mês decisivo de gravações para ela, que já estava contratada para um filme novo com Vegeta, algo bem diferente do filme anterior: "Gangsta", a história de um gangster que se apaixonava pela policial que o perseguia e acabava correspondido. Como Tights queria começar a construção da fábrica em janeiro, Bulma pedia que o irmão comparecesse à reunião por ela, através de procuração, porque ele era a única pessoa em que ela confiava para isso.

Raditz continuou olhando para o e-mail mandado por Tights que Bulma encaminhara. Nele ela avisava que não poderia comparecer ao lançamento do filme estrelado por Chichi em Nova Déli por conta de muitos compromissos naqueles dias, e pedia confirmação da reunião em dezembro. Ele fechou o e-mail como fizera todas as vezes que o abrira, desde a véspera, indeciso demais para dar uma resposta. Por um lado, se ele não fosse, complicava a vida de Bulma. Mas se fosse, ele seria obrigado a lidar com sentimentos que ele tentava, sem sucesso, reprimir desde o dia que a conhecera.

Ele fechou o programa de e-mail e abriu o Facebook. Ele era um usuário tardio da rede social, ao contrário dos irmãos. Quando rodava pelas estradas, ele costumava dizer que caminhoneiros não tinham tempo para o Facebook, mas quando começara a saga do irmão no reality show da SFL ele tinha se obrigado a aderir. Por um bom tempo, tivera apenas a família, mas quando se tornara empresário dos irmãos, seu círculo foi gradativamente aumentando, e agora tinha empresários, lutadores e até atores relativamente famosos, a maioria seus clientes.

Então, um dia, chegara o convite de amizade de Tights. Ele levou um susto, mas aceitou. E, desde então, pelo celular ou pelo computador, ele eventualmente via as publicações dela. Às vezes, por curiosidade, ele entrava no perfil dela. Continuava assinalada como solteira. Havia muitas publicações dela falando sobre aquecimento global, necessidade de se mudar políticas públicas para os pobres – o que o fazia rir, afinal, ela era muito rica – e outras coisas que ele até achava interessante. A última publicação era ela com duas garotas brindando com canecas enormes de cerveja dizendo: "Noite no pub. Estava cheio de gatinhos!"

Ele fechou o Facebook e o computador, irritado. Não conseguia lidar com aquele ciúme.

A viagem para Déli foi alegre e tranquila. No avião como convidados, e não como profissionais, Tenshin e Lunch cuidavam da pequena Chayla. Na mesma fileira, lendo um livro muito quieto, ia Raditz. Sentados todos próximos, Goku, Chichi, Bulma e Vegeta conversavam. No banco de trás, Tarble tagarelava ao lado do amigo que indicara para maquiar Bulma e que estava cobrindo a licença de Lunch, que terminaria em cerca de um mês, mas que seria prolongada porque Chichi só voltaria a atuar no ano seguinte, dois meses após o nascimento do bebê. O amigo, Monaka, era um sujeito tímido e calado. Se Tarble não dissesse, ninguém saberia que ele era gay, tão discreto que era.

E lá atrás, observando tudo, de mãos dadas, iam o patriarca e a matriarca daquela enorme família formada por um intrincado arranjo familiar de dois casamentos, uma adoção e uma filha que não poderia jamais ser oficialmente reconhecida, mas era muito amada. Aproveitando a distração de todos, Gine apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Raaja e suspirou. Tudo caminhava para ficar bem. Então olhou para Raditz, tão quieto no seu canto e se sentiu um tantinho triste. Mas ela achava que o filho ficaria bem. Estava atuando para isso, pensou, sorrindo enigmaticamente.

A noite chegou logo, tão ocupados que estavam todos se preparando para o evento. "Anarkali" teve sua pré-estreia de luxo num dos principais cinemas de Nova Deli, o Narayana Ner Fir, assim como sessões de gala em Mumbai, Calcutá, Agra, Jaipur e outras cidades da Índia. Goku e Chichi tiveram toda atenção da mídia presente, assim como Vegeta e Bulma haviam tido na estreia de "Shakti" em Dubai.

O filme começava exatamente onde terminava Shakti, e depois mostrava Anarkali treinando sozinha, correndo na chuva, numa das primeiras cenas gravadas, ainda durante o período da monção. Depois, ela aparecia treinando com o professor de Shakti, que durante todo o filme tinha uma atitude machista com ela. Anarkali ainda sofria na mão do namorado, que o tempo todo a tentava fazer desistir das lutas. Só seu irmão e a cunhada, vividos por Vegeta e Bulma, eram uma presença constante apoiando-a na tela o tempo todo.

Mas nenhuma cena era mais dolorosa do que a dela tendo a bolsa de estudos negada pelo reitor da Universidade, dizendo que não queriam mulheres envolvidas com lutas ali. A cena seguinte mostrava Anarkali lutando numa arena de luta de rua, e Goku disse que era muito mais arrumadinha que as do circuito de Vadala. Na falta de uma adversária, ela começava lutando com um sujeito gordo e dava uma surra nele. Depois, havia uma sequência de lutas dela, sempre com homens, sempre os mais fracos, porque os demais pareciam achar desprezível lutar com uma mulher.

O ponto de virada do filme vinha quando Sanjay Dutt em pessoa fazia a participação especial como ele mesmo, a convidando para a SFL no final de uma luta. Goku comentou com ela que tinha sido mais ou menos daquele jeito que ele chegara à SFL. Logo depois, Anarkali era abandonada pelo namorado e aparecia chorando no furgão que a levava até um centro de treinamento bem maior do que o oficial da SFL, como Goku comentou com ela aos sussurros. Seguia-se a luta interna entre a insegurança de Anarkali e sua vontade de lutar. E aí, entrava o personagem de Goku, Tyger.

Goku não percebera, quando haviam filmado, como ele era importante para a trama. Tyger era o único homem, além de Shakti, que a incentivava, mesmo em curtas participações. A cena dos dois treinando juntos, ele então percebeu e sorriu para ela, era de uma extrema química e sensualidade. Então, aparecia a cena dos dois dançando, que acontecia na imaginação de Anarkali. A parte final do filme mostrava a luta decisiva e a vitória dela contra uma lutadora chinesa, antecipando o plano da SFL de ter lutadores de fora da Índia. Uma coisa que nunca acontecia nas lutas reais ocorria no filme: o hino indiano era tocado no fim, e a plateia, quando Anarkali pôs a mão sobre o peito na tela e começou a cantar, levantou-se a cantou junto:

_Tu és o governante das mentes de todas as pessoas,_

_Distribuidor do destino da Índia._

_O nome desperta os corações de Punjab, Sind, Gujarat e Maratha,_

_Dos Dravid e Orissa e Bengala;_

_Ele ecoa nas colinas dos Vindhyas e Himalaia,_

_Mistura-se na música dos Yamuna e Ganga_

_E é cantado pelas ondas do mar da Índia._

_Eles oram por tuas bênçãos e cantam teus louvores._

_A salvação de todas as pessoas está na tua mão,_

_Tu dispensador do destino da Índia._

_Vitória, vitória, vitória para ti!_

Era a mãe Índia, evocada para tornar aquele filme, de mensagem tão feminista, atraente para a plateia masculina, que se encantou e, todos podiam perceber, se apaixonou e torceu pela felicidade de Anarkali e Tyger na tela, e aplaudiu o casal andando de mãos dadas na última cena antes dos créditos, que subiam enquanto a música "Pyaar kee jeet" (Vitória do amor), era dançada por Goku, Chichi, Bulma e Vegeta, num final parecido com o de Shakti.

Na saída do cinema, os repórteres surpreenderam Goku perguntando se ele não achava que tinha chance de ser indicado ao Filmfare como ator revelação. Ele estranhou a pergunta, mas Chichi disse que ele, mesmo não se dando conta, tinha sido espetacular na tela. Ele riu.

Os dois não ficaram muito tempo na festa da SFL, afinal, o dia seguinte, o segundo do Diwali, seria decisivo para Goku, que lutaria com um desafiante: o vencedor da terceira temporada do SFL Fight Show, que acabara de passar um mês e meio antes, um sujeito chamado Lavender, que Goku achou meio magro para um peso pesado, mas ele tinha porte e era alto.

A surpresa da noite, no entanto, era a luta dos pesos leves. O antigo companheiro de quarto de Goku, Kuririn, teve uma reentrada triunfal na liga. Depois de não se qualificar na primeira temporada, ele tivera muitas lutas nos eventos menores da SFL, vencendo sempre, e se qualificara para vencer o invicto Frost, que o humilhara quando eles eram todos iniciantes. Ele venceu sua luta e conquistou o cinturão deixando Goku muito feliz.

Mas era o seu momento de lutar e defender o cinturão, porém, a luta foi um anticlímax. Lavender não era páreo para ele, não foi uma luta emocionante como quando desafiara Hitto, Broly ou Jiren. Em três movimentos, Goku acabou com a luta e venceu, mantendo o cinturão. E quando terminou, a única coisa que o fez sentir-se bem foi ver Chichi e Gine na plateia, ambas aliviadas. Ele estava 10 crore mais rico, e isso o fez apontar para o irmão e piscar um olho, fazendo Raditz rir.

A festa, no hotel onde estavam hospedados, foi melhor que a da véspera, e ele e Chichi dançaram dentro do possível, com ela se cuidando para não fazer movimentos que prejudicassem o bebê. Ele viu que Kuririn estava conversando com a ex-lutadora Lazuli, que agora comentava lutas femininas da SFL no _pay per view_.

Lunch e Tenshin, que haviam deixado Chayla com a babá que Goku e Chichi haviam pago para que os amigos curtissem a festa, estavam dançando quando Lunch precisou sair para atender uma ligação da babá, dizendo que a bebê precisava mamar. Ela subiu rapidamente e deixou Tenshin, meio deslocado, na festa. A garota que fazia a lutadora chinesa que perdia para Anarkali se aproximou dele, tentando entabular um assunto e ele ficou olhando para ela com estranhamento. O nome da garota era Yurin Ching, e ela tinha 22 anos e, mesmo chinesa, falava Hindi muito bem.

De repente, Lunch voltou e encarou a garota, que se sentiu intimidada e sem graça e saiu de fininho. Tenshin riu e voltou a dançar com ela, que disse:

– Agora só me falta uma abusada que nem essa dar em cima de você...

– Ela estava fazendo isso? Nem percebi, só queria que você voltasse.

– Hahahah. Engraçadinho.

Todos estavam alegres quando Raaja pediu a palavra, conforme combinara com Sanjay Dutt e disse:

– Hoje é o dia mais importante do Diwali, quando acendemos as luzes em honra de lorde Rama, que expulsou o mal do demônio Ravanna, e é isso que faremos agora... Todos vocês receberam lanternas e eu gostaria de pedir que iluminassem nosso salão com as luzes de Rama, avatar do poderoso Vishnu, que em nome de sua amada Sita, fez o impossível.

Por todo salão, agora escurecido, acenderam-se pequenas lanternas de barro cheias de óleo de sândalo com pequenos pavios, que todos levaram a um grande tanque artificial no centro do salão, onde todas ficaram boiando e tremulando em um belo espetáculo de luzes. Casais casados fizeram o ritual do espelho, com molduras vazias e se olhando nos olhos, perguntando:

– Sou o seu Rama, minha Sita? Sou o espelho onde você se reflete?

– És meu Rama e eu sou sua Sita, meu amado e meu espelho.

Para Chichi e Goku e Vegeta e Bulma, aquele ritual tinha um significado especial. Era seu primeiro Diwali, e eles sonhavam que fosse o primeiro de muitos. Foi quando a voz de Raaja soou novamente e ele disse:

– Daqui a um ano, eu estarei perguntando, como todos vocês, se sou o espelho onde se reflete a minha amada... porque anuncio e convido a todos para minha festa de casamento no dia de amanhã, no templo de Shiva e Parvati, aqui mesmo em Déli, onde eu vou me casar com minha amada, a mulher que deu novo sentido à minha vida... Gine Sayajin.

De onde estavam, Chichi, Goku, Vegeta e Bulma ficaram todos boquiabertos, em espanto. Tarble riu gostosamente e Raditz deu um sorriso torto, como era de seu feitio desde criança quando sabia de algo que seus dois irmãos não sabiam. No palco, Raaja estendeu a mão para que Gine subisse e disse:

– E essa, senhores, é a grande surpresa que eu pude fazer para nossas famílias, que a partir de amanhã, tornam-se uma única grande família. Unida e indivisível como nossa grande Mãe Índia!

**Notas:**

1\. Nesse capítulo eu quis mostrar todos os casais que já estavam felizes, destacando Vegeta e Bulma, que mereciam mais um hentai para agradar seus fãs indóceis. Mas quis começar com meu casal xodó, Tenhsin e Lunch, porque eles são sempre meu casal favorito. One true pair, como se diz em inglês.

2\. Raditz e Tights estão separados por meio mundo. Mas será que o destino ainda os pode juntar? Quais são as suas apostas?

3\. Casamento surpresa! Raaja quer oficializar sua relação com a nossa linda mãe Índia. Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo! Prometo!

4\. Sobre o Diwali, ou DeepVali ou ainda Divali: eu tentei mostrar muitas festas indianas, mas muitas ficaram de fora, porém, essa, a celebração da luz, um feriado de 4 dias onde se celebra a derrota do demônio da escuridão, Ravanna, pelo guerreiro da luz, Lorde Rama, não podia jamais faltar. Uma festa enormemente celebrada por toda Índia, Sri Lanka e Bangladesh, países da maioria hindu, que tem ritos que variam de lugar para lugar, como o Karva Chault, já mencionado e o ritual de deitar na água as lanternas como, segundo o descrito no Marabahata, Sita fez para iluminar o caminho para Rama derrotar Ravanna. Ao contrário do Holi, que tem ritos mais diurnos, o Diwali é mais noturno, e em Nova Déli e Mumbai, especificamente, esses ritos são celebrados com queimas de fogos também.

5\. Mother India, na opinião desta que vos escreve, é o maior clássico da história do cinema de Bollywood, uma história dramática e intensa magistralmente filmada por Meheboob Khan (1907-1964), em reação ao polêmico (e reacionário) livro de mesmo nome, um ensaio teórico onde uma jornalista estadunidense, Katherine Mayo, defende a continuidade da colonização inglesa tratando toda cultura indiana como inferior, o que influenciou a percepção negativa da Índia pré-independência ao redor do mundo. O cineasta Mehboob Khan então teve a ideia de uma história crua e realista onde uma mãe indiana passa por toda sorte de privações e desgraças, mas segue de pé, exaltando a força da mulher indiana. O filme começa com um casamento, o dos personagens Radha (Nargis Dutt) e Shamu (Raaj Kumar), dois jovens esperançosos que têm seus sonhos dilapidados justamente por conta do empréstimo contraído pela família dele para custear a festa do casamento. Ao longo dos anos, por serem iletrados e não entenderem o valor da moeda corrente, os dois seguem pagando juros ao agiota Sukhilala os engana, escraviza e obriga a honrar juros cada vez maiores, o que resulta numa tragédia que deixa Radha sozinha com 4 filhos. A cena de Radha sozinha arando a terra com um arado pesado enquanto os filhos a aguardam na sombra de uma árvore está listada entre as 100 cenas dramáticas mais emblemáticas do século XX elaborada pela revista Cahiers du Cinèma no ano de 2001 e resultou num dos cartazes mais bonitos da história do cinema. Em 1957 foi exibido e ovacionado no festival de Cannes, onde passou fora de competição oficial, e perdeu por um único voto o Oscar de melhor filme estrangeiro para "Noites de Cabíria", de Frederico Felinni.

6\. Mother Índia tem ainda uma curiosa história de bastidores que ajudou a inspirar a fanfic que vocês estão lendo. Nargis e Sunill Dutt tinham ambos 23 anos e se conheceram durante as filmagens onde interpretavam mãe e filho (o filme atravessa 60 anos de história). Durante uma cena de incêndio, Nargis acabou encurralada pelo fogo e, segundo relatos, Sunil a salvou das chamas, a custa de algumas queimaduras de primeiro e segundo graus nos braços. A gratidão dela os aproximou e fez com que eles se casassem durante as filmagens, o que teve de ser escondido durante seis anos, até o nascimento do primeiro filho dos dois, Sanjay Dutt, que é o mesmo ator citado aqui na história como fundador da SFL.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53 – Satyagraha (Verdade perene)**

Sendo nascido e criado no meio de Bollywood e muito experiente, Raaja Vegeta tinha uma certa aversão às fofocas que o haviam perseguido durante a sua juventude, e, talvez por isso, tivesse desistido de atuar quando ainda tinha potencial para manter a fama de galã por muitos anos, no meio da casa dos 30. O que ele não imaginava era a repercussão que seu casamento com Gine causaria.

Mesmo sendo mãe de um lutador e de uma atriz, empresária bem-sucedida e ainda bonita para seus mais de 50 anos, ninguém nunca prestara muita atenção a ela naquele meio: ela era uma viúva, e dela se esperava apenas que ficasse quieta, discreta, com poucos enfeites e usando um sári claro, indicativo de sua condição. Mas quando surgiu naquela manhã vestida com um sári laranja e dourado para seu segundo casamento, Gine se converteu imediatamente em um ícone.

Num país onde até mesmo convidar uma viúva para um casamento pode ser considerado pouco auspicioso, ele se tornava um símbolo de que diversos tabus poderiam ser quebrados e que nenhuma mulher era obrigada a morrer em vida após a morte do marido. O _sati_, suicídio ritual de viúvas na pira funerária, que durante anos tinha sido incentivado graças ao mito da Rainha Paadmavati, acontecera com inúmeras jovens viúvas do passado de forma forçada, mas finalmente passara a ser considerado crime desde que uma jovem de 18 anos tinha sido atirada no fogo pelo pai do marido morto em 1988, ainda habitava muitas cabeças antigas, mas Gine estava disposta a mostrar que havia renascido e não tinha vergonha disso.

Ela usava joias discretas e seu mendhi era claro e não tão elaborado quanto de uma noiva em primeiro casamento. Num altar próximo ao local de celebração, os retratos dos falecidos esposos de ambos tinham uma pequena lanterna ao lado e um incenso queimando incessantemente, como prova de que eram respeitados e venerados. Mas o momento era de Raaja e Gine. Quando ele surgiu, usando uma espada na cintura (símbolo do noivo disposto a proteger sua amada a qualquer custo) num traje dourado e açafrão que combinava com o dela, Gine teve a certeza de que tomara a decisão certa. Poderiam ter vivido seu amor clandestinamente, sem escândalos e como amantes, seria muito fácil esconder tudo, mas eles queriam dizer ao mundo que estavam juntos.

A ousadia de ambos foi até a escolha do traje dos filhos: quando acordaram naquela manhã, Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Tarble, Bulma e Raditz receberam as roupas que usariam no rito de casamento: Bulma e Chichi vestiriam trajes azuis e dourados, e os rapazes trajes em tons de laranja claro e cobre. Raditz ficou especialmente impressionante com um Kurta um pouco mais escuro do que o do irmão e um turbante laranja que conseguiu esconder totalmente seus longos cabelos, valorizando seu rosto bonito e anguloso, fazendo as solteiras presentes virarem a cabeça quando ele se postou no seu papel de patriarca da família Sayajin.

Foi belo ver Gine e Raaja darem os sete passos pela segunda vez na vida. Para Raaja era a primeira vez que as palavras do ritual e o comprometimento com elas fazia sentido: quando ele disse a ela que ela seria o céu de sua terra, ele reconhecia a segunda chance que tinha, aquela que ele não desperdiçaria por ego ou orgulho, que ele jamais trairia ou para quem diria mentiras e crueldades, como fizera com Fasha, a quem pedira perdão naquela manhã por meio de uma bela oração antes de se vestir como noivo. O passado estava zerado e agora era o futuro dos dois e das duas famílias, agora uma só, que importava.

E quando ele, no final de todos os rituais, traçou uma linha de kunkun vermelho da testa à raiz dos cabelos de Gine e ela sorriu para ele antes de fazer nele sua própria tikka, abençoando o amor de ambos, Raaja sentiu uma emoção que jamais pensou que pudesse se repetir: ele se sentiu amado pela mulher amada, como havia acontecido apenas uma vez em toda sua vida, na noite em que ele e Kyra se entregaram um ao outro e o carma fez com que Chichi nascesse daquele encontro.

A festa foi grandiosa e divertida. Passado o susto inicial, os filhos acabaram aceitando totalmente a ideia da cerimônia, da união dos dois e do amor verdadeiro que unia aquele casal tão maduro. Goku era só um grande sorriso dançando ao lado de Chichi, ao som das músicas que haviam embalado as paradas de Bollywood nos últimos meses, e eles foram celebrados quando tocou "Pyaar ke jeet" o tema de ambos em "Anarkali". Mas, de repente, Goku viu o irmão, de braços cruzados, com um olhar perdido na direção da pista de dança.

Um aperto no seu peito o fez andar na direção de Raditz assim que a música acabou e ele sentou Chichi ao lado de Lunch e Tenshin para que descansasse. Indo na direção do irmão, ele disse alegremente, quando se aproximou:

– E então, _bhaee_... você sabia de tudo, hein?

– Maan não faria isso sem me contar... – ele disse, olhando o irmão com seu velho ar de superioridade.

– Ah, sim. Mas agora você não é mais o patriarca...

– Não me importo – ele deu de ombros – ela está feliz, não está? Lembra como nós tínhamos ciúmes quando aquele senhor Kujit, que comprava doces dela todos os dias, pedia para cortejá-la? – Raditz riu. – mas ela o detestava!

– Naquela época ela ainda sofria muito pela saudade do _pitah_... e era tudo tão difícil? Lembra de mim reclamando quando você fazia _chapati_?

– "Raditz faz um _chapati_ tão seco" – ele imitou a voz do irmão em criança e os dois riram. – Tudo passou, não é mesmo? Os dias de ter só arroz e dosa para comer... graças a você.

– Não, _bhaee_... graças a nossa união. Sem você por perto eu teria gasto todo dinheiro que ganhei com bobagens – ele riu – e agora nossa família está crescendo. Imagina quando tiver meu pequero Krishna – ou nossa pequena Lakshimi por aqui?

Raditz riu, imaginando o sobrinho ou sobrinha e disse:

– Deveria ser eu a ser o primeiro a ter um _varis_ (herdeiro). Mas nem sei se vou chegar a ter uma família... – ele olhou tristemente para o lado de fora, para a janela onde a paisagem que não era tão bonita quanto a dos hotéis chiques de Mumbai que ficavam na área do portal indiano e de Collaba, e pensou em Tights.

– Quando nosso coração está cheio não aceitamos qualquer coisa dentro dele, não? – perguntou Goku. – Os seus trinta anos estão chegando... vai pedir para _maan_ escolher mesmo uma esposa para você?

Ele ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas Gine chamou atenção de todos subindo ao palco e dizendo:

– Senhores, senhoras... peço a atenção de todos! Sabem como estamos felizes em agora sermos, eu e meu Raaja, uma única família. Mas falta uma pessoa aqui...uma filha que eu ganhei há pouco tempo, mas com quem venho me comunicando regularmente... ela infelizmente não pôde vir para o Diwali conosco por conta da sua intensa rotina profissional... mas demos um jeito de contar com ela.

Raditz olhou para o palco, estranhando. Olhou o relógio. Era quase uma da tarde em Mumbai, o que significava que eram ainda 7h30 na Inglaterra. De repente, num dos telões do palco, uma ligação de vídeo via streaming começou a ser transmitida. Na janela maior, Tights apareceu, radiante, com os cabelos um pouco crescidos e, surpreendentemente, vestida num sári azul como o de Bulma e Chichi, usando uma _mangatikka_ e brincos típicos. Numa janela menor do telão, podia-se ver o que ela via na sua tela, em Londres.

– _Maan_ Gine, _baujee_ Raaja – ela disse, num hindi provavelmente ensaiado – me desculpe se não pude estar aí hoje... mas eu desejo toda felicidade do mundo para a senhora e a minha nova família.

– Pode falar em Inglês agora, minha segunda adotada... minha rosa inglesa de cabelos de ouro! Fico feliz que possa estar conosco mesmo à distância!

Raditz não conseguia tirar os olhos do telão, vendo o rosto de Tights radiante interagindo alegremente com sua mãe e depois com Raaja, que não conhecia Tights muito bem, mas conversara com ela junto com Gine na preparação para aquela surpresa por alguns dias. De repente, Gine chamou os três filhos ao palco, começando por Bulma, então Goku e, finalmente, Raditz.

Até então, Tights não o havia visto, porque o link dela permitia ver apenas quem estava diante da câmera de transmissão, no palco. Raditz olhou para a câmera, seus olhos negros muito sérios quando ele se postou ao lado da mãe. Então, ele se permitiu olhar para o telão e viu a reação de Tights. A postura alegre, descontraída dela de repente tinha sofrido um baque, no instante que ela percebeu que ele, mesmo que encarasse a câmera, a encarava. E quando ela percebeu que o olhar dele agora buscava o dela, calou-se por um instante, sem saber direito o que dizer. Gine, com presença de espírito, falou por ela, dizendo:

– Estamos todos aqui agradecidos por seu carinho, minha querida! Foi difícil conseguir amarrar o sári que eu te mandei?

– Ah, não, com seu vídeo foi fácil – disse Tights. Ela queria olhar para Gine, mas seus olhos buscavam incessantemente o rosto de Raditz, que agora desviara o olhar e olhava para baixo, reflexivo. De repente, um sorriso surgiu no rosto bonito e ele levantou os olhos na direção da câmera. Naquele curto diálogo aparentemente inofensivo, ele havia acabado de perceber algo: ele não era o único que ficava abalado por ela... ela também se sentia ligada a ele, podia perceber. E naquele momento ele tomou uma decisão: iria a Londres em dezembro e, para o bem e para o mal, tiraria aquela história totalmente a limpo.

Os dias e meses seguintes foram de grande tranquilidade e sucesso para a nova e ampliada família que surgiu da união dos clãs Vegeta e Sayajin. Morando relativamente próximos, Chichi e Goku visitavam sempre Raaja, Gine e Tarble, que ocupavam agora a cobertura em Chowpatti, bem perto do apartamento dos dois, também na praia. Vegeta e Bulma, morando em Juhu e se preparando para começar a filmar "Gangsta", viviam ainda seu clima de lua-de-mel, interrompido apenas pelas obras que haviam decidido fazer na casa, agora quase completamente modernizada e muito confortável. Todas as manhãs, Vegeta corria na praia e mergulhava no mar que tantas vezes lhe fora negado durante a infância pelos empregados superprotetores. Entendendo finalmente que o mar ali era muito poluído, ele agora planejava construir uma grande piscina na casa de Juhu.

Uma vez por semana, sempre, havia uma grande reunião. Eles se revezavam recebendo uns aos outros em suas casas, em grandes almoços em família ou jantares alegres que iam até tarde da noite. Era a ocasião para que Gine acompanhasse o crescimento da barriga de Chichi, cada vez mais redondinha e radiante conforme o tempo passava. Raditz nunca deixava de comparecer, e depois do casamento de sua mãe com Raaja, ele parecia mais tranquilo e descontraído, mas quase ninguém em sua família imaginava o motivo.

Logo depois do Diwali, ele enviou um e-mail para Tights avisando que ele iria a Londres no lugar de Bulma, avisando que seria o procurador da irmã adotiva por causa dos compromissos dela de filmagem por todo mês de dezembro. Um e-mail protocolar, frio e profissional, que Tights respondeu no mesmo tom formal, mas estendendo um pouco mais o assunto, perguntando se ele precisaria de alguma dica de hospedagem ou transporte durante sua estadia na cidade, ou se gostaria de conhecer algum lugar em especial.

Ele pensou um pouco e respondeu que a visita seria somente profissional. Não sabia o que ela pensaria daquilo, mas tinha algo em mente. A imagem dela o deixando para trás no dia do casamento, a imagem dela beijando seu rosto no aeroporto ao ir embora... tudo indicava que ela, que fechara a porta na cara dele, tinha sentimentos como os que ele nutria por ela. Mas Tights não era boa em demonstrar interesse e era muito cautelosa. Ele deveria fazer com que ela desse o passo, e para isso, precisava esconder seu interesse.

Dezembro chegou e ele partiu para Londres na data marcada, com passagem marcada de volta para depois de cinco dias, exatamente como ela, quando visitara Mumbai. Ela dissera que eram necessários vários encontros com investidores, com os financiadores do projeto, e o mais espinhoso era para decidir onde seria a fábrica, no terceiro dia de negociações.

Havia um motorista o esperando no aeroporto Heathrow, e ele descobriu quando desembarcou que nada o pudera preparar para o frio de Londres em pleno dezembro. Um vento gelado o colheu assim que saíram do aeroporto e ele percebeu que o "casaco apropriado" que comprara numa loja de importados em Mumbai era tudo menos apropriado para o frio de -10ºC. Antes mesmo de entrar no carro, ele pediu ao motorista que o levasse a qualquer loja onde pudesse comprar um casaco que realmente funcionasse para o frio dali. O homem riu.

A parada na loja, o check-in no hotel e o transporte até as instalações da Capsule Corp, no centro financeiro de Londres consumiram um tempo precioso, mas ele não queria parecer um sujeito relapso e pouco profissional. Ele tinha enfrentado um voo noturno de 12 horas e chegou a Londres desalinhado e um pouco confuso, mas tirou da mala seu melhor terno e vestiu-se e penteou-se, prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo impecável, pondo por cima o sobretudo de lã grossa com forro duplo, que tinha sido caro mas era confortável e faria com que ele não morresse de frio no caminho para o escritório.

Quando chegou à antessala da presidência da Capsule Corp, conferiu as horas e se amaldiçoou por chegar cerca de 15 minutos atrasado ao compromisso inicial dele com Tights. Não queria ser o "indiano impontual" e sabia que seria julgado pelos parceiros da reunião, mas quando a recepcionista o viu, ele sentiu vontade de rir, porque a moça visivelmente engoliu em seco e ele percebeu que ela o achava atraente. Ela ligou para Tights, que surgiu por uma porta lateral de repente, muito elegante num tailleur azul profundo e parou quando o viu diante de si. Ele tinha deixado seu elegante sobretudo no primeiro andar, uma medida necessária num prédio com aquecimento tão forte, mas ainda assim, estava impressionante como nunca num terno castanho muito bem cortado. E sorriu para ela, charmoso, quando a encarou:

– Tights... me perdoe pelo atraso.

– Raditz – ela sorriu – você leu o relatório que eu te mandei?

– Todos eles – ele retribuiu o sorriso dela – primeiro vamos nos encontrar com financiadores?

– Isso – ela disse, olhando papeis enquanto o encaminhava para uma sala de reuniões – são investidores dispostos a colocar muito dinheiro no processo... se nós conseguirmos convencê-los de que a invenção de meu pai é mesmo revolucionária.

– Pelo que eu sei, é sem precedentes... e eu acho que você está mais que preparada para defende-la...

Ela o olhou de lado. Era sincera e livre de bajulação alguma a observação de Raditz. Logo estavam diante de um americano arrogante que queria saber sobre as cápsulas, e Tights usou de um arsenal de recursos, multimídia, apresentações e ela mesma para mostrar todas as possíveis aplicações das capsulas que encolhiam e armazenavam uma série de matérias – e eles ainda estavam testando possibilidades.

Foi um longo dia com eles entrando e saindo de reuniões em que ele era apenas um espectador interessado, observando Tights lidando com uma série de homens que claramente a cobiçavam porque ela era bonita, segura e independente e ele a admirou ainda mais e, de certa forma, entendeu a armadura que ela usava. Não devia ser fácil ter crescido sozinha, sem família e ter erguido uma empresa como fizera. No final daquele primeiro dia, quando a reunião acabou ela disse, olhando para ele:

– Então... o que achou?

– Bom. – ele deu de ombros – não há o que reclamar da sua atuação, acho que vou poder avisar à minha _bahaan_ que ela vai ficar muito, muito rica graças a você – ele sorriu charmoso.

– Eu sei que você também vai acabar participando dos negócios – ela riu – não finja que não.

– Bem, o dinheiro da nossa família tem sido administrado por mim. Mas eu não tenho esse domínio todo de tecnologia, sistemas... já te disse mais de uma vez que não passo de um caminhoneiro bronco de Mumbai...

Ele disse isso de forma provocante e ela o encarou, dizendo:

– Você sabe que é mais que isso. Vai fazer o que agora? Posso te levar para conhecer um pub ou algo assim, um programa típico de Londres...

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Então olhou para o seu relógio e disse:

– A essa hora é madrugada em Mumbai... amanhã minha mãe vai me cobrar porque eu não liguei para ela... – ele riu – e eu tive um dia cheio, vou direto para o hotel, tomar um banho, comer algo e dormir como uma pedra, porque estou muito cansado – ele sorriu – mas adorei o convite.

Tights ficou olhando, supresa, enquanto ele descia as escadas do hall do grande edifício corporativo, pronto para buscar o casaco na chapelaria e procurar um taxi que o levasse até o hotel através das gélidas ruas de Londres.

E foi assim pelos dois dias seguintes. Ele chegava cedo, entravam em reuniões, ela falava, ele observava. Almoçaram juntos nos dois dias, a conversa sempre correndo em direção à vida de cada um deles, suas semelhanças e diferenças. Até que logo antes da última e mais espinhosa reunião, ela perguntou:

– E a noiva indiana? Já conseguiu?

Ele a encarou. Tinham passado um bom tempo fingindo que não existia aquilo entre eles e ele sorriu, satisfeito. Ela trazia os dois para o assunto, bem quando ele já imaginava fazer o mesmo.

– Bem... minha mãe não tem visto ninguém para mim – ele a encarou – ela se recusa.

– Por quê?

– Diz que eu sei o que eu quero. – a verdade era que ele e a mãe haviam conversado uma única vez sobre aquilo e ele admitira que não queria mais uma noiva e Gine dissera que sabia exatamente o que ele queria, e que era Tights, o que ele não admitira. – e que não é uma noiva indiana...

– E não é? – perguntou Tights, mexendo o gelo do seu iced tea, de forma charmosa – o que é então?

Ele sorriu. Poderia agir de outra forma, mas prudentemente, não pôs todas as cartas na mesa:

– Pode ser que eu esteja querendo agir como um ocidental pela primeira vez na vida. Sem casamentos arranjados, sem noivas escolhidas... sem mesmo pensar em casamento, apenas uma folha levada pela brisa...

– Uma folha levada pela brisa – ela ecoou, reflexiva. – Não é muito você. O frio e calculista negociador que me disse que nunca na vida tinha se apaixonado.

Ele a encarou. Era uma provocação, mais uma. Ele então disse:

– Você sabe... Gandhi dizia que há apenas uma verdade. Satiagraha, a verdade perene. Gandhi dizia que um homem que atravessar o deserto, não importa qual sua religião, casta ou origem, vai terminar a jornada com sede. A verdade que tudo que me fez duro e frio não foi capaz de aplacar minha sede de amor, eu apenas não sabia disso.

– Uau. – Tights não sabia o que dizer. – então... as coisas mudaram?

– Não, as coisas permanecem as mesmas, eu apenas enxergo a verdade melhor agora. Como Lorde Rama no final da sua jornada pela densa floresta. – ele a encarou com aqueles olhos negros e profundos e começou a contar – Rama era um homem e também um Deus. Quando eu era criança, li o Ramayanna na escola e muitos não gostavam de ler aquela história religiosa, repleta de lições, mas eu achava que Lorde Rama era meu herói. Um homem que perdeu tudo, vagou pela floresta sem rumo porque desafiaram a honra de seu pai e ele não pôde defende-la.

– E aí? – ela o olhava curiosa e um pouco tensa. Raditz sorriu.

– No fim da jornada ele encontrou Sita. A esposa perfeita, a sua outra metade. Mas Sita foi sequestrada pelo demônio Ravanna, que levou a escuridão ao mundo, e Rama teve de lutar por ela no escuro, mas no fim de tudo, derrotou Ravanna e ele pôde viver uma longa e feliz história de amor com Sita.

– Bah – Tights bufou, irritada – sempre a velha história do bravo príncipe que salva a princesa...

– Não, não – ele riu. Sabia que aquilo a irritaria, ele a conhecia bem – Rama precisou das lamparinas que Sita acendeu pelo caminho para chegar até Ravanna, e durante a batalha, ela iluminou o caminho para Rama. Sem ela, Rama jamais derrotaria Ravanna.

– A moral da história então – ela disse, encarando Raditz com seus enormes olhos claros – é que um homem não é nada sem a mulher certa?

– Você pode encarar as coisas dessa forma – ele riu – mas eu prefiro acreditar que os grandes talentos se completam. E eu sempre me espelhei na bravura de Lorde Rama.

– Ele também era alto, forte e tinha cabelos longos que nem você? – ela desviou o assunto, perturbada pela ideia do que ele dizia nas entrelinhas.

– Sim. Porém, azul. – os dois riram e ele disse – eu espero que nós dois possamos agora, nessa reunião, unir nossos talentos complementares... como Rama e Sita. Mas não necessariamente com a história do romance.

– É – ela disse, se levantando, porque a conta já estava paga e um pouco séria, talvez porque ele havia deixado claro que não havia romance entre eles.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Sua flecha atingira o alvo, certeira como as de Lorde Rama.

Eles não esperavam que a rodada daquela tarde, a última, acabasse agindo como um catalizador e os unisse no mesmo lado. Já haviam decidido muitas coisas como aporte financeiro, taxa de investimento para pesquisa e implementação, capitalização do fundo de ações da nova parte da companhia... mas faltava apenas uma coisa: a sede da primeira fábrica das cápsulas.

Num mundo globalizado, os custos de produção sempre falavam mais alto, e os custos de produção mais baixos para aquele produto estavam na Indonésia, na Malásia, no Vietnam... países sem muitas regulações e entraves burocráticos onde o custo de produção seria baixo e salários mais baixos ainda. Mas Tights tinha um sonho para aquele projeto.

Não tinha sido à toa que seu pai tinha ido à Índia, anos antes, para desenvolver as cápsulas. Ele era sonhador e queria produzi-las num país onde elas pudessem fazer diferença social, e esse país era a Índia. Tights não havia dito nada a Raditz, mas não abriria mão de construir a primeira fábrica da Capsule Corp lá. Seria certamente menos lucrativo, ainda que mais barato que na Inglaterra, mas com certeza seria o melhor a se fazer. E ela sonhava alto: queria pagar bons salários, acima da média praticada por lá, criar investimentos sociais, fazer a diferença de alguma forma.

O problema era contar com a aprovação da Red Ribbon, uma das holdings americanas que se interessara pelo projeto e o maior investidor em potencial dos que haviam comparecido à rodada de negociações até ali. Tights preferiria não precisar deles, mas seus parceiros de negócios diziam que seria mais garantido, mais certo com eles no projeto "Se eles aderissem, os outros adeririam" eles diziam e ela ficava contrariada, pensando em mudar o direcionamento por causa de um investidor apenas. Tinha uma boa reserva financeira. Tinha um bom projeto nas mãos... porque precisava ficar à mercê de um grupo que não tinha ideias, não tinha projetos e era tão ganancioso?

Mas a reunião começou e foi a Red Ribbon que começou a relatar as possibilidades: preferiam a Indonésia para a sede da fábrica, passando por lugares como Vietnam e Malásia, sempre com a ênfase em baixar os custos e, principalmente, os salários. Julius Red, um sujeito baixo e ruivo com cara de poucos amigos ia explicando tudo em termos de números... custos, rentabilidade, lucratividade... e ao mesmo tempo que Tights, Raditz começou a se sentir incomodado.

O homem defendia levar a fábrica para áreas onde o salário poderia ser de menos de dois dólares por dia. Ele dizia que isso cortaria custos de construção e faria o produto final mais barato... mas, na cabeça de Raditz, o preço do produto final era o de menos, aquela ideia revolucionária precisava mesmo ser tratada como algo a ser produzido pelo mínimo do mínimo, apenas para dar lucro? Ele olhou para Tights. A mulher tinha um ar contrariado, irritado. E quando o homem terminou a sua apresentação, ela disse:

– Não gosto da ideia de explorar trabalhadores em troca de salários miseráveis. Eu prefiro a ideia do custo diluído, uma produção mais humana, onde os custos iniciais possam ser resgatados a longo prazo. Fizemos uma pesquisa. O uso das cápsulas para governos, empresas e pessoas compensaria largamente os investimentos de produção. A possibilidade de exportar e produzir para o mundo todo... imagine, temos desde a aplicação prática, transportando grandes cargas com 1/100 do peso, até o uso humanitário. Fizemos testes e conseguimos encapsular até mesmo casas compactas e tendas hospitalares... imagine o uso numa crise de guerra, num furacão, num tsunami...

– A Red Ribbon respeita seus ideais, mas nossos acionistas...

– Os seus acionistas são pessoas ricas ou privilegiadas que só pensam nos lucros! – ela disse, tentando não parecer indignada – mas os lucros podem ser muitos se começarmos a produzir bastante! Não é como algo para poucos, tem aplicação no mundo todo e...

– Sim, por isso o projeto nos interessa, mas esses são nossos condicionantes: a primeira fábrica num dos nossos países parceiros, que nos garantem melhores condições e salários competitivos e...

– Salários competitivos? – perguntou Raditz, indignado – o salário que mata uma pessoa de fome não é competitivo, é cruel, senhor.

– Nesses países o custo de vida é baixo...

– Custo de vida baixo? Ah, sim, realmente – disse Raditz, irritado e quase trêmulo – posso falar sobre baixo custo de vida na Índia, por exemplo, eu sou de lá... posso falar para o senhor como é negociar a entrega terceirizada de um caminhão por 30.000 rúpias para uma transportadora de sua holding... eu fiz muitas, muitas mesmo... posso falar também das tentativas de descontos em pagamentos de cargas por bobagens que o seguro cobria... posso falar sobre tentar receber e ouvir dos encarregados que a empresa só deposita em 30 dias úteis... posso falar sobre o custo de vida baixo e se adaptar a ele. Sim, eu já precisei dormir com uma refeição de baixo custo no meu estômago, baixo custo de proteínas, vitaminas... isso quando eu era ainda muito jovem. Posso falar na indignidade que é receber um "Salário competitivo" na Índia...

– A Índia está fora dos nossos planos – disse Red – os custos de produção lá ainda são...

– Eu não abro mão de uma fábrica na Índia – disse Tights, de repente, erguendo-se e olhando para Raditz – sem ilegalidades ou subornos e sem salários exploratórios. Meu pai fundou essa companhia para fazer diferença para pessoas ao redor do mundo, não para acumular bilhões de dólares e comodidades.

– Como representante da outra acionista, eu endosso a posição da presidente Tights – disse Raditz, olhando de forma desafiadora para o homem, depois de olhar num relance para Tights, que sorriu em aprovação.

Os demais investidores em potencial ficaram quietos, tensos. Julius Red olhou para o lado, deu um sorriso cínico e passou a mão direita pelo cabelo alaranjado, dizendo:

– Sem o cumprimento das nossas exigências, a Red Ribbon se retira das negociações.

– Pois que se retire – disse Tights, o encarando – e quem concordar com o senhor, pode sair também.

O secretário de Tights abriu a boca em puro pânico. Ele a conhecia desde menina e sabia quando ela não cedia, mas ele imaginava que os outros 11 potenciais investidores desistiriam junto com a poderosa holding e o projeto estaria perdido. Ele se aproximou dela e disse:

– Senhora Briefs, pense...

– Já pensei, Zuno. Dinheiro nenhum vale a nossa dignidade. Eu tenho a patente, posso começar do zero. Não posso? – ela perguntou, olhando para Raditz – como representante da Bulma, acha que você e ela me apoiariam?

– Completamente – disse Raditz, a encarando – você está certa. É o seu ideal.

– É o meu ideal e o sonho do meu pai – ela disse, e um sorriso quase selvagem apareceu no seu rosto. Zuno já ia dar um suspiro resignado quando, logo atrás dele, soou uma voz com um sotaque oriental.

– Com licença?

Os três olharam para um homem baixo, com feições japonesas, o único que permanecera depois da debandada de investidores. Raditz e Tights se entreolharam e ela disse:

– Pois não senhor...

– Toyotaro.

– Sim! O senhor é representante da Z Company!

– Sim, exatamente – o homem sorriu – eu gostaria de dizer que sua preocupação humanitária é exatamente o tipo de projeto que nossa companhia se interessa em participar e investir, embora não tenhamos o capital da Red Ribbon.

– Obrigada. Sei que fui rude com os investidores e...

– Não precisa se desculpar. – disse Toyotaro, sorridente. Eu acabei de me comunicar por mensagens com nosso presidente, agora são sete da manhã em Tóquio, ele está se preparando para chegar ao nosso escritório. A questão é: como não temos o poder da Red Ribbon, a senhorita poderia conseguir uma apresentação de custos para uma primeira fábrica, apenas uma estimativa, que não fosse tão grande quanto à que foi apresentada aqui?

– Bem, eu posso e...

– Ótimo. O presidente disse que se ele receber até meio dia de hoje para nós (21h em Londres) ele pode apreciar e até mesmo aprovar o início das negociações para a construção da fábrica na Índia, como a senhorita deseja. Envie para o e-mail e logo em seguida, ele estará esperando para uma teleconferência através desse link – ele deu um endereço de servidor dedicado – vocês poderão conversar brevemente, mas acredito que será positivo para apreciação.

– Claro que sim – disse Tights, empolgada. De repente, ela olhou para Raditz e disse – você pode vir comigo? Na minha sala temos tudo... eu preciso de sua ajuda.

– É para já! – ele disse, e a seguiu. Eram 16 horas e eles tinham cinco horas para conseguir redimensionar um trabalho de semanas.

Havia algumas xícaras de chá sobre o aparador ao lado da mesa da presidência, eles haviam tomado muitas enquanto revisavam pela enésima vez o projeto original de Tights devidamente redimensionado para o tamanho que a Z Company solicitara. Ao longo do trabalho, discutiam animadamente e Tights ia respondendo sobre o que ele não entendia nas planilhas. O trabalho dele era revisar e conferir cálculos para ver se todos os números batiam.

Os dois estavam empolgados, conforme discutiam aquele orçamento estimado. Não era uma diminuição radical de tamanho ou custo, podia ser feito com os ajustes que os dois iam concluindo ser possíveis. Tights ficou impressionada com a destreza de Raditz com os números. Os dois trabalharam febrilmente juntos, trocando ideias e Tights se surpreendeu com a inteligência para negócio dele, que era intuitiva e não tinha se desenvolvido numa faculdade, mas na estrada.

Ela olhou o relógio do computador quando terminou. Eram quase nove da noite e em Tóquio, quase meio dia. Tights enviou o e-mail e então entrou no link dedicado, ficando diante do telão de conferências na sua sala. Vendo que Raditz ficava de lado, disse:

– Venha aqui, vamos fazer isso juntos.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo o presidente da Z company estava falando com ela, que apresentou brevemente o relatório que havia mandado. Ele prestou atenção e prometeu ler atentamente. Então disse:

– Soube que a senhorita rompeu intempestivamente com a Red Ribbon...

Tights gelou. Ela olhou para Raditz, que disse:

– Senhor... a senhora Briefs e eu, que represento os interesses da irmã dela, não conseguimos trabalhar com companhias com diretrizes desumanas.

Tights sorriu e disse, completando:

– Não abrimos mão em fazer diferença de forma positiva no mundo...

O homem olhou para os dois e disse:

– A Z company vai ter um grande prazer em trabalhar com os senhores. Vou ordenar que minha equipe revise os projetos e relatórios para firmarmos a parceria. Mas estou dando minha pré-aprovação. Parabéns.

O link foi desfeito e Tights e Raditz ficaram ali, lado a lado, olhando estupefatos para o telão apagado. De repente, ela disse:

– Conseguimos! – ela olhou para ele, rindo e disse – Raditz... Conseguimos!

Ele a segurou pelos ombros, sorrindo e disse:

– Não. Você conseguiu. Foi o seu trabalho... eu apenas ajudei, dentro do que eu podia.

Ela o encarou e, de repente, os dois finalmente se enxergaram como eram, perfeitamente complementares. E, sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada, se agarraram num beijo feroz, pouco se importando se estavam na sala da presidência da Capsule Corp.

**Notas:**

1\. Oi oi oi, vou apanhar porque acabei o capítulo assim... então, Raditz e Tights se completam, finalmente viram isso. O próximo capítulo é só deles!

2\. Raaja e Gine finalmente juntos, felizes e casados. Tudo lindo, bonito e perfeito, mas queria dizer a vocês que essa história termina em 2020, então... muita coisa ainda pode acontecer.

3\. Satiagraha, a verdade perene, é um conceito filosófico difundido por Mahatma Gandhi e um dos princípios que nortearam a primeira constituição indiana, promulgada após sua morte em 1947. A "verdade perene" é a ideia de que as necessidades e vontades humanas não mudam, independentemente da origem, da religião ou da vida que cada pessoa tem. Uma das máximas de Gandhi para explicar a Satiagraha (além da mencionada do texto, a metáfora do deserto) é a metáfora do escravo: "Não importa quem seja o seu senhor, o escravo sempre desejará a liberdade". Satiagraha é também o princípio político de que um estado deve ser governado pensando no bem comum.

4\. Rama é o quinto avatar do deus Vishnu, também conhecido como "O homem perfeito". O ramaiana é o clássico indiano que conta sua história.

5\. Cabe ainda o esclarecimento sobre o Sati e a rainha Padmini, que ninguém sabe realmente se existiu, mas que supostamente era a esposa do Raaja Marahavaal Ratan Singh, da região de Jaipur, que realmente existiu e foi derrotado durante a invasão muçulmana e a guerra que resultou na conversão da região a um sultanato muçulmano liderado por Allaudin Sidiq, um polêmico líder que era conhecido por sua crueldade. Supostamente a rainha Padmini e as esposas dos generais derrotado, que segundo a cultura vigente se tornariam "propriedade" do reino de Allaudin, teriam todas cometido um suicídio ritualístico atirando-se nas piras funerárias dos seus esposos. A história, que começou como um exemplo de afronta política, com o passar dos anos se tornou a ideia repressiva de que uma mulher deve seguir seu marido para o outro mundo.

6\. Em 2018 uma grande polêmica envolveu o filme Paadmavati (que significa sacrifício de Padma, em referência ao sacrifício da rainha), um épico dirigido por Sanjay Leela Banshali que tinha o sentido de resgatar a ideia de um ato de coragem cometido por uma mulher para afrontar o novo poder. Com o boato de que havia uma cena supostamente erótica entre a rainha e o sultão Allaudin, radicais hinduístas pediram que a atriz Deepika Padukorne fosse decapitada. Felizmente, os radicais foram processados e o filme, que não tem nenhuma cena polêmica entre a rainha e o sultão, foi lançado e foi um sucesso.


End file.
